Ridge Crest Prep
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Pochacco906 : Bella Swan commence sa terminale dans un pensionnat de LA. Elle a le béguin pour Edward Cullen depuis trois ans mais ne lui a jamais parlé. Arrivera-t-elle finalement à lui parler avant qu'ils soient diplômés ?
1. At Last

**Ridge Crest Prep**

**Author** : Pochacco906 (traduction : Lili)

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Résumé complet** : Se déroule à Los Angeles à Ridge Crest Prep, un pensionnat pour les riches et les gens connus. Bella Swan commence sa terminale. Elle est intelligente et timide, une adolescente normale qui est juste attrapé par des rêveries. Elle a le béguin pour le gars le plus populaire de l'école, Edward Cullen, depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais elle ne lui a jamais parlé. Trouvera-t-elle finalement le courage de lui parler avant la fin de l'année ? Ou sa timidité sera plus forte ? Qu'arrive-t-il quand trois nouveaux élèves rentrent dans l'école ? Aura-t-elle la meilleure année de sa vie scolaire ? Ou la pire ? Ou passera-t-elle avec elle partant à la fac sans même avoir appris à connaitre le fameux Edward Cullen ?

Cette histoire va être entièrement du point de vue de Bella

**A/N: I had this in mind and it just came to me. I hope you like it. I'm going to make it funny and have a lot of fun things happen at school. I also got the idea about daydreaming from Ally McBeal and thought it would fun to add to the humor.**

**If you're not familiar with Ally McBeal, it was a TV show in the US about a lawyer and her crazy daydreaming and hallucinations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight or Ally McBeal. I do own the storyline and any characters that I make up. **

**Note du traducteur : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, l'auteur de cette histoire pense que ce qu'elle a fait ne meritait pas une traduction alors j'espère que le résultat est bon et qu'il vous plaira pour que je puisse lui montrer que ça vous plait**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – At Last**

Chanson – At Last, Etta James

* * *

_..._

_At last (Enfin)_

_My love has come along (Mon amour est arrivé)_

_My lonely days over (Mes jours solitaires sont terminés)_

_And life is like a song (Et la vie est comme une chanson)_

...

La chanson de Etta James passait sur ma radio alors que je roulais sur une longue route de campagne à deux voies dans ma Mercedes blanche décapotable avec le toit baissé et mes longs cheveux bruns dans le vent. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma droite et vis Edward assis à côté de moi, souriant, pendant que le soleil brillait au dessus de nous.

_..._

_Ooh At last (Ooh enfin)_

_The skies above are blue (Les cieux au dessus sont bleus)_

_Well my heart was wrapped up in clover (Mon cœur était tout emmitouflé)_

_The night I looked at you (La nuit où je t'ai regardé)_

…

J'arrêtai la voiture et on sortit devant une clairière verte avec de magnifiques fleurs sauvages et des arbres en fleur. J'attrapai le panier de pique-nique à l'arrière de la voiture et pris la main de Edward pour marcher main dans la main sur la colline surplombant la clairière.

_..._

_I found a dream (J'ai trouvé un rêve)_

_That I could speak to (Aqui je pouvais parlé)_

_A dream that I could call my own (Un rêve que je pouvais appeler le mien)_

_I found a thrill (J'ai trouvé un frisson)_

_To press my cheek to (Sur lequel presser ma joue)_

_A thrill that I have never known (Un frisson que je n'avais jamais connu)_

_Well (Enfin)_

…

J'installai la couverture sous un cerisier en fleur et m'assis pour ouvrir le panier. La légère brise parfumait l'air des cerises en fleur alors que les pétales des fleurs dansaient autour de nous.

_..._

_You smile (Ton sourire)_

_You smile (Ton sourire)_

_Oh and then the spell was cast (Oh et le sort fut jeté)_

_And here we are in heaven (Et nous voici au Paradis)_

_For you are mine at last (Pour toi et moi enfin)_

_..._

Avant que je n'ouvre le panier, Edward attrapa mes mains dans les siennes créant une forme parfaite. Je me tournai pour le regarder et plongeai dans ses profonds yeux verts, me perdant en eux. Il se pencha plus près de mon visage et je pouvais sentir son doux souffle contre ma peau.

_..._

_I found a dream (J'ai trouvé un rêve)_

_That I could speak to (A qui je pouvais parlé)_

_..._

Et finalement, il me demanda "Combien ?" d'une voix féminine:

_..._

_A dream that I (Un rêve que je)_

_Could call my own (Pouvais appeler le mien)_

_..._

Huh ? Quoi ? Je me reculai et le fixai, regardant sa bouche bouger à nouveau disant, "Combien ?" d'une haute voix nasillarde.

_..._

_I found a thrill- (J'ai trouvé un frisson-)_

_(Grincement de la musique)_

_..._

Je bondis et tombas de ma chaise derrière la caisse de la librairie de l'école, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Je sentis mes fesses heurter le sol. Ça allait laisser un bleu.

Je clignai des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour me concentrer et levai mon regard pour voir Lauren Mallory, la Reine des abeilles et capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls à Ridge Crest Prep, me fixer avec ses yeux gris comme l'acier de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"Eh bien, combien ça coûte ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors dépêche-toi !" cria-t-elle, tout en retournant jouer avec ses longs cheveux blond platine. Probablement faux.

Je me relevai, et dépoussiérai mon jean. Je roulai mes yeux et scannai le maillot de foot bleu foncé qu'elle me jetait. Je regardai le dos et il y avait le numéro 26 d'Edward avec son nom de famille CULLEN en lettre majuscule.

"C'est 49,99 $, veux-tu acheter ça ?" demandai-je, essayant d'être polie puisque ça faisait partie de la politique du service au client.

"Oui, je vais le prendre, et dépêche-toi, tu me fais perdre mon temps," brailla-t-elle à nouveau.

Je fis passer ses achats, pris son argent et elle se précipita hors du magasin. Je me rassis sur mon tabouret et plaçai mes coudes sur le comptoir, reposant mon menton sur ma main droite et fut ailleurs.

C'est ma soi-disante vie. Je rêve beaucoup et me perds dans mes pensées. Non, je n'avais pas vu de bébés dansant… encore. Et puis, n'est-ce pas normal pour une adolescente de 18 ans de rêvasser ?

L'échange avec Mallory n'était définitivement pas supposé arrivé dans ma rêverie. Mais encore, n'importe quelle idée qui me mettait avec Edward était un fragment de mon imagination. Rien de ça n'était arrivé ou arriverait.

Vous voyez… j'ai un énorme béguin pour Edward Cullen depuis les trois dernières années maintenant. Il est le président de l'Association du Corps Etudiant**1**, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, quarterback de l'équipe de football, élève studieux, et le modèle du sportif populaire au lycée. Il est le Roi de Ridge Crest Prep. Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui et tous les gars veulent être lui. Il est comme un dieu et tout le monde vénère le sol sur lequel il marchait.

Yep, c'est mon coup de cœur et celui, probablement, de toutes les autres filles de l'école. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir un coup de cœur lui ?

Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais.

J'avais secrètement craqué sur un gars que je n'avais jamais rencontré ou parlé durant les trois dernières années de ma vie de lycéenne et il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais.

Encore plus pathétique, hein ? Je sais. Ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Maintenant… où en étais-je… oh ouais… juste sur le point d'embrasser…

Alors que j'arrivais au bon moment, j'entendis mon nom.

"Bella… Bella…"

Je reconnaitrai cette voix partout. Je vis une main passer vers mon visage et bouger devant lui, interrompant une fois encore mon rêve.

"Oui, Jasper ?" soupirai-je, et me tournai pour regarder mon beau meilleur ami aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, qui se tenait à côté de moi derrière le comptoir.

Et non, je ne l'aime pas. Nous n'avons jamais eu de sentiments romantiques l'un pour l'autre. On avait toujours pensé à l'autre comme frère et sœur. Je le jure !

"Tu rêve de Cullen encore, Bella ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," mentis-je.

"Ne me mens pas, Bella, tu es une horrible menteuse," taquina-t-il.

"Très bien, tu m'as eu, content maintenant ?" dis-je, crossant mes bras.

Il ria. "Qu'a acheté Mallory cette fois ?"

"Un autre des maillots de Edward. Je jure qu'elle les a tous dans toutes les couleurs et toutes les tailles et en a au moins 10 de chaque, elle est définitivement sa harceleuse n°1," dis-je en roulant des yeux.

"Et ça fait quoi de toi, numéro 2 ?" ria-t-il.

Je le fixai avec colère et serrai mes dents. "Je ne le harcèle pas ! Et tu le sais ! Je rêve simplement. C'est tout," soupirai-je, songeuse. "Je ne suis pas comme ces fans ! Je n'ai jamais été à aucuns de ses matchs et je ne collectionne pas ses maillots, na !"

"Ouais, mais tu rêve d'un gars à qui tu n'as jamais parlé avant, ne penses-tu pas que c'est fou ?" me questionna-t-il, haussant son sourcil.

"Une fille peut rêver ? En plus, je suis sûre que toutes les filles de l'école font la même chose donc ne me le reproche pas," dis-je hargneusement.

"Eh bien, la terminale commence dans deux semaines. C'est notre dernière année ici, projettes-tu d'au moins avoir le courage de lui parler avant qu'on parte à l'université ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ugh, Jazz, doit-on encore parler de ça ?" Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je jure qu'on en a déjà parlé un million de fois ensemble. "Je t'ai dis que je l'admire juste de loin. Je n'aurai jamais le courage d'y aller et lui parler. Et puis, il ne voudra jamais avoir à faire à moi. Dès qu'on a finit le lycée, je peux aller à la fac et ne plus jamais avoir à penser à lui, il est juste quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder en attendant," dis-je.

"Bells, je ne pense pas qu'il n'aura rien à faire avec toi. Et tu peux justement avoir ta chance de lui parler aujourd'hui, parce qu'il vient juste de rentrer dans le magasin," dit-il et hocha la tête vers l'entrée principale.

Je levai les yeux vers l'entrée et vis le dieu grec de l'école se tenir là. C'était comme s'il y avait un arrêt sur image alors qu'il se tenait là, devant la porte. Ses cheveux bronze auburn ébouriffés bougeant avec la brise une fois la porte fermée. Son grand corps mince d'un mètre 80 encadrant la porte. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise noire dont les manches étaient relevées sur ses coudes. Il ressemblait à un mannequin se faisant photographier lors d'une séance-photo. Je pouvais voir ses profonds yeux verts s'illuminer alors qu'il scannait la pièce, marchant vers la section classique.

Je rompis le contact et me tendis immédiatement. Même avec ce fou coup de cœur que j'avais depuis les trois dernières années, je ne pouvais jamais agir normalement autour d'Edward. Mes mains commençaient automatiquement à suer et mon cœur à battre lourdement dans ma poitrine. Et mon visage, ne me laissez pas commencer. Je suis sûre qu'il passait par toutes les teintes de rouge quand il était alentour.

Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu de cours avec lui ou j'aurais été condamné. Notre école était assez large pour qu'on ait des classes multiples pour chaque cours car il y avait énormément d'élèves. Je vous le dis : notre pensionnat est comme une université et en a même la taille.

Génial ! J'avais l'infortune d'être la seule à travailler à la caisse aujourd'hui. Habituellement, à chaque fois qu'Edward entrait dans la boutique, je n'étais jamais à la caisse ou j'avais quelqu'un pour me remplacer mais aujourd'hui il y avait seulement Jasper et moi qui travaillions.

_Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Devenant nerveuse, je regardai Jasper avec des yeux suppliant sachant que je voulais qu'il m'aide mais il secoua sa tête. "Tu es toute seule," chuchota-t-il.

_Super, idiot de meilleur ami ! ARGH !_

Je regardai ma montre. Encore trente minutes et je suis parti. Avec de la chance, il prendra un long moment et n'aura terminé qu'après la fin de mon service.

Notre libraire était énorme et je sais qu'en moyenne la plupart des gens pouvait passer une heure ou deux dans ce magasin. Je priai pour que ça soit le cas et retournai à mon occupation.

Heureusement, j'avais une longue ligne devant moi qui m'aidai à passer le temps. J'étais trop prise à passer les clients que je ne levai même pas les yeux pour voir qui était la personne suivante à la caisse. La personne plaça ces articles sur le comptoir et je commençais à passer les achats.

Les Hauts de Hurlevent (_probablement pour les cours, pensai-je dans ma tête_)

Roméo et Juliette (_probablement pour les cours encore_)

Cahiers

Stylos

Crayons

"Bon choix pour les livres, ce sont mes préférés," dis-je, regardant toujours vers le bas et scannant tous les articles.

"Je suis d'accord, ce sont les miens aussi," entendis-je une voix musicale dire. Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement et me raidis. C'était la même voix que pour tous ces discours d'encouragement et évènements scolaires.

Je levai les yeux de la caisse et me retrouvai à fixer deux yeux verts. C'était Edward.

**GULP !**

J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne pouvais plus penser ou parler ou respirer. Je dus resté là comme ça pendant au moins une heure à le fixer avec de la bave sortant de ma bouche.

Jasper regardait apparemment l'échange, aucun doute, se moquant de moi. Il arriva et me donna un coup de coude et je regardai la caisse, coupant le contact .

"Um… ton… total est de 56,65 $," couinai-je.

Super, maintenant il pense que je suis mentalement déficiente, Vraiment super !

Je pris sa carte de crédit et la fis passer. Je ne sors plus un autre mot. Pas besoin de m'embarrasser plus. Au diable cette politique de service clientèle !

Ne lève pas les yeux. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne lève pas les yeux. Si je le fais, ça sera mauvais, vraiment mauvais.

Je suis sûre que mon visage est rouge comme une tomate en ce moment. Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça que je suis contente de n'avoir aucun cours avec lui.

Je plaçai tous ces articles dans un sac plastique et lui tendis tout en continuant à regarder la caisse.

Je me débrouillai bien avec le self-control et les yeux baissés. Bon point pour moi ! J'ai définitivement besoin de me taper dans le dos pour ça !

"Merci, Bella !" dit-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Laissez tomber, le self-control a disparu. Je levai la tête immédiatement et le vis me faire un sourire en coin tout en marchant vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais même pas retourner le sourire car j'étais en état de choc.

QUOI ? Il connaissait mon nom ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Je vais évanouir maintenant. Et ce sourire a fait chavirer mon cœur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me tins là avec mes yeux vitreux jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

Vous voyez, une fois encore, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir cours avec lui ou je ne serais jamais capable d'y arriver dans mes cours préparatoires.

"Respire, Bella," me dit Jasper alors qu'il venait vers moi. Je commençai à prendre de profondes inspirations.

"Jazz, j'ai rêvé ? C'était réel ? I-Il connaissait mon nom !" criai-je, sur le point d'exploser d'excitation.

Il me lança un regard gêné. "C'était réel, il est venu ici mais uh, um… Bella, ton badge est juste là sur la veste de ton uniforme."

Je claquai ma main sur mon front.

OH… Je suis officiellement stupide.


	2. The Middle

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant en si peu de temps. J'ai transmis à l'auteur vos commentaires et elle ravie de savoir que cette histoire vous plait.**

**Merci à toi Stephanie pour les informations que tu m'a donné pour faire ma traduction**

**sherazade** : j'espère que tu trouvera cette suite moins appuyée sur l'anglais. Il faut avouer que des fois ce n'est pas forcement facile de prendre des libertés avec un texte que tu n'as pas toi-même écris, surtout dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne. Mais j'apprend, tout en traduisant, et j'espère que bientôt, le côté traduction ne se sentira plus.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – The Middle**

Chanson – The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Après le travail, Jasper et moi sommes retournés aux dortoirs avec les bras liés. Je me sentais toujours petite à côté de son mètre 88. Je faisais seulement 1, 64 m. Et je liais toujours mes bras avec lui car 1) on était meilleurs amis et 2) je mettais toujours senti confortable autour de lui. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi.

Et oui, un gars et une fille peuvent être meilleurs amis sans ajouter des sentiments romantiques dans le mélange. Et non, il n'est pas gay non plus. Il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour aucunes des filles de l'école. Je pense vraiment qu'il attend simplement de rencontrer une personne spéciale.

On faisait tous les deux partie du décor à l'école, se fondant dans la population massive des élèves 'normaux'. On n'était pas populaires, mais on n'était pas des parias non plus. On n'était pas impliqués dans le sport mais on l'était dans le journal de l'école, le _Ridge Crest Times_. Jasper était un secrétaire et j'écrivais la section 'Commentaire de musiques et de livres'. On a aussi eu un boulot à la librairie l'année dernière puisqu'on adore lire et qu'on pouvait avoir des réductions sur les livres. Qui n'aime pas une bonne réduction ?

Non pas qu'on ait besoin de réductions. Nos deux familles étaient extrêmement aisées. En fait, tous les élèves de l'école étaient aisés. C'était une école pour les enfants riches des familles connues ou riches.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jasper se tourna vers moi et dit, "Oh ouais, j'ai oubliée de te le dire au boulot mais j'ai découvert ce matin que Rose était transférée ici pour sa terminale."

Rose était la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Elle allait dans un pensionnat rival avec mon frère aîné, Emmett. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le collège donc ils avaient décidés d'aller ensemble dans le même lycée.

Rose et moi étions des amies proches aussi, alors c'était bon d'entendre qu'elle allait se joindre à nous pour notre terminale.

"Cool ! Quand arrive-t-elle? Sait-elle qui va être sa camarade de chambre ?" demandais-je.

"Non, elle ne sait pas encore. Elle vient demain matin," répondit Jasper.

"Génial ! Appelles-moi quand elle arrive et je viendrai pour l'aider à emménager," offris-je.

Il hocha la tête. "Rendez-vous dans une heure pour manger. Je t'appellerai."

Il me serra des ses bras alors que je partais vers mon dortoir.

Le dortoir était similaire à ceux qu'on trouve à la fac. Grands bâtiments de briques rouge. Chaque bâtiment faisait à peu près 5 étages de haut et il y avait un ensemble de 10 dortoirs. On vivait aussi avec les gens du même sexe, donc je n'avais jamais eu à m'inquiéter des gars faisaient des blagues ou autre.

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4e étage et marchai dans le couloir, passant les portes rouges jusqu'à ma chambre n°459. C'était calme et je savais que je devais profiter de la paix maintenant avant que tout le monde commence à emménager cette semaine.

Jasper et moi sommes restés à Ridge Crest durant l'été et avons fini par prendre des cours d'été. On devait aussi rester parce qu'on devait préparer la boutique avant que l'école ne commence.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, qui avait deux grands lits, un contre chaque mur. Ils étaient légèrement surélevés pour qu'on puisse avoir des tiroirs et des étagères sous chaque lit pour ranger les vêtements et les livres. Il y avait deux bureaux également, ainsi qu'une petite kitchenette. On avait aussi notre propre salle de bains, ce qui était bien pour l'intimité.

J'étais tellement fatiguée de la longue journée de travail que je me jetai sur le lit et m'endormis.

**=RCP=**

Je me réveillais à la sonnerie venant de mon iPhone

…

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet (Hé, ne te dévalorise pas déjà)_

_It's only in your head you feel left out (C'est seulement dans ta tête que tu te sens oublié)_

_Or looked down on (Ou que tu sois méprisé)_

_Just try your best, try everything you can (Simplement fais de ton mieux, essaye tout ce que tu peux)_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves (Et ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'ils se disent )_

_When you're away (quand tu n'es pas là)_

_It just takes some time, little girl in the middle of the ride (Cela prend juste du temps, petite fille au milieu du chemin)_

_Everything, everything will be just fine (Tout (tout) va s'arranger)_

_Everything, everything will be alright alright (Tout (tout) va bien se passer)_

(The Middle, by Jimmy Eat World)

…

"Allo ?" grommelai-je dans le téléphone.

_"__BELLA, REVEILLES-TOI !_" hurla Jasper dans le téléphone.

Je sautai hors du lit. Je détestai quand il faisait ça. Ça me faisait toujours peur.

"Très bien, très bien, bon sang, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça… je vais me lever… il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?"

_"__Bientôt 7 h, allons manger et regarder un film au cinéma du campus. On a besoin de profiter au maximum du reste de notre été avant que l'école commence."_

"Ok, je te retrouve dans 15 minutes devant mon dortoir. A toute !" dis-je alors que je raccrochai et sautai hors du lit.

J'allais dans la salle de bains, lavai mon visage et brossai mes cheveux, arrangeant ma frange sur le côté. Je mis un peu d'eye-liner et de mascara avant d'aller me changer. J'enfilai un jean sombre et un t-shirt blanc serré, mon pull à capuche bleu marine et mes ballerines blanches. J'attrapai mon sac blanc et sortis de la pièce.

Jasper attendait déjà dehors, portant un jean et un t-shirt rouge avec un pull noir. On lia nos bras et partîmes vers le centre commercial.

"Où veux-tu manger ?" lui demandais-je.

"Pas de préférence, tu choisis, c'est ton tour de toute manière," dit-il.

"Que penses-tu d'une pizza ? J'ai une envie de pizza." Je souris à cette pensée.

"Ok, allons à _California Pizza Kitchen."_

Le centre commercial sur le campus avait autant de magasins que de restaurants. Il était relativement silencieux mais il y avait encore quelques étudiants qui se promenaient, commençant probablement à acheter des fournitures scolaires. On entra dans le _CPK_ et choisîmes une table vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Je m'assis immédiatement et commençai à regarder le menu, j'étais affamée. Je le refermai bruyamment et regardai Jasper.

"J'ai fini ! Je sais ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de nourriture dans ça maintenant !" dis-je, pointant mon estomac d'un air dramatique.

"Y'a aucun doute... t'es la sœur d'Emmett. Où va toute cette nourriture ?" ria Jasper.

Je ris. Une serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, Jasper et moi décidâmes de partager une pizza au poulet et 2 cocas.

Alors que la serveuse partait, je regardai derrière elle et vis Edward Cullen assit dans le fond, prenant un repas avec une fille aux cheveux noirs. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil dans notre direction alors je prétendis que je ne les avais pas vu et retournai mon regard sur Jasper.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?" dit Jasper. Il vit l'expression dans mon regard. C'est frustrant la façon dont il arrive à me lire.

"Oh, rien," dis-je rapidement et prétendis regarder dehors.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis tourner sa tête pour voir ce que je regardais, puis il se retourna vers moi.

"Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu as bougé ta tête si vite, vas-tu être capable de manger ?" taquina-t-il.

"Arrête de te moquer ! Ou je retourne à ma chambre," sifflai-je.

"Bien, bien. J'arrête. Calme, d'accord ?" soupira-t-il.

Devrais-je demander à Jasper qui c'est ? Je ne veux vraiment pas lui demander ça mais ça me dérangeait. Non pas que ça devrait me déranger. Je n'étais définitivement pas une harceleuse ni une fan mais il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait vraiment dans le fait de les voir tous les deux.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward seul avec une fille. Mais la rubrique potins de l'école était étrangement silencieuse sur le sujet de la vie amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Il était toujours entouré d'amis, donc c'était vraiment bizarre.

"Qui est avec lui ?" demandais-je avec nonchalance. Jasper identifiait plus de gens à l'école que moi, j'espérais qu'il saurait avec qui Edward était assis.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu," dit-il avec une touche de tristesse dans la voix.

"Ça va ? Pourquoi tu semble… triste ?" demandai-je.

- Quoi ? Non, je suis pas triste ! déclara-t-il assez rapidement.

"Si, tu l'es !" soutins-je.

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Non !"

"Si ! Dis-moi, Jasper, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire," dis-je.

"Tu vas penser que je suis fou," bredouilla-t-il, baissant les yeux sur la table.

"Tu penses déjà que je suis folle à cause de mon coup de cœur, alors on s'en fout ?" dis-je, faisant rouler mes yeux.

"D'acc', tu vois cette fille qui est assise avec lui…" Je hochais la tête lui faisant signe de continuer. "Eh bien, je pense… je pense qu'elle est vraiment mignonne," dit-il honteusement.

"Mignonne, huh ? Ooooh ! Alors maintenant _quelqu'un_ a le béguin sans jamais lui avoir parlé, ne trouves-tu pas ça fou ?" dis-je, répétant ce qu'il m'avait dit à la boutique.

"La ferme ! Bella !" Je riai à son coup d'éclat, et il commença lui aussi. C'était la première fois à RCP qu'il m'admettait qu'il trouvait une fille mignonne, j'étais contente pour lui.

Mais si elle était la petite amie d'Edward ? Pauvre Jazz... Attendez une minute, c'était plus tôt pauvre moi... Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer et mes épaules tomber légèrement à cette pensée.

La pizza arriva et on continua sur une conversation normale, évitant de regarder Edward et la fille mystérieuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister à les regarder secrètement du coin de l'œil. Je vis qu'ils continuaient à nous jeter des regards et me demandai si Jasper avait remarqué. Après quelques minutes, je remarquais qu'ils avaient quittés le restaurant.

"Jazz, tu les a vus nous jeter des regards durant le repas ?" demandais-je.

"Non, je n'ai rien vu du tout, mais en même temps, je ne me suis pas tourné pour les regarder," répondit-il.

Oh bon, peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait remarqué les regards. J'imaginai probablement des choses, comme toujours. Avec mes rêveries et autres, je ne suis jamais sûre de ce qui est réel.

"Tu penses que c'est sa petite amie ?" demandais-je.

"Eh bien, il n'a jamais eu de petite amie ici, même s'il a son fan club. Mais il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour personne, et il est toujours occupé avec l'école et les sports. Je te jure que ce gars rend l'idée d'être un élève parfait trop parfaite," dit-il.

C'était vrai, il avait toujours un groupe de filles qui le suivaient et il pouvait choisir n'importe qui dans l'école mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Peut-être qu'il était gay, mais cette pensée devrait être éliminée, au vu du repas auquel on avait assisté, hein ?

"Peut-être que c'est sa petite amie d'une autre école," dis-je, haussant les épaules.

"Waouh, jalouse, Bella ?" dit Jasper, remuant ses sourcils.

"Bien sûr que non ! Je ne le connais même pas, rappelle-toi ? Et je n'ai aucune intention de le connaître. Comme j'ai dis, je ne suis même pas dans la même catégorie que lui, alors pourquoi essayer ?" Je savais que c'était la chose logique à dire, mais mon cœur se serra, espérant quelque chose de plus, même si je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit pour mes rêves ou pour moi.

"Tu es si butée ! Et tu ne te vois pas clairement," dit Jasper alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

"Allons-y, on va être en retard pour le film !" dit-il précipitamment.

On paya pour le repas et partîmes pour les cinémas. Il y avait une ligne et je remarquai qu'Edward et la mystérieuse fille étaient devant. Tout le monde les regardait, se demandant probablement qui était la fille.

Je vis des gens prendre des photos avec leurs portables. Je suis sûre qu'ils essayaient d'avoir une photo pour le journal de l'école.

Les potins à notre école se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre. Je suis sûre que toutes les écoles sont comme ça, hein ? Je veux dire, comment les écoles peuvent survivre sans les potins ? Oh, l'horreur !

"Tu vois toute l'activité que ça génère ?" dis-je, pointant vers Edward et sa mystérieuse compagne.

"Je sais, on a de la chance, le journal de l'école ne commence à être imprimé que lorsque l'école recommence donc ça sera des anciennes nouvelles d'ici là."

"Dieu, j'arrive à imaginer Tanya venir avec ce dernier potin et essayer d'avoir l'approbation de sa rubrique par Angela," dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu dois admettre, c'est la section la plus populaire du journal de l'école. Cette section est plus chaude que _US Weekly_," ajouta-t-il.

Je soupirai. C'était vrai. Notre école vivait pour les potins et la _colonne Délice Immoral de Tanya_ était la section la plus populaire du journal. Si on ne l'avait pas, je ne pense pas que le journal aurait survécu. Ce n'était malveillant cependant, notre éditeur en chef, Angela Webber, n'accepterait jamais, mais ça rapportait ce qui se passait à l'école et les nouveautés sur tous les gens populaires. Ça les faisait ressembler à des célébrités. Pour moi, c'était une blague mais je n'admettrais jamais que c'était mon péché mignon de la lire également.

"Quel film on va voir déjà ?" demandai-je à Jasper.

"C'est le nouveau James Bond, _Quantum of Solace_," répondit-il.

On arriva à la caisse et primes nos billets. On entra toute de suite dans notre routine. J'entrai dans le cinéma pendant que Jasper allait acheter des snacks. Il savait toujours quoi acheter.

La salle commençait à être peuplée alors que je marchai et essayai de trouver deux sièges vers le milieu de la salle. Je localisai deux sièges et m'assis, attendant Jazz.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que j'entende une fille demander, "Excuse-moi, ces sièges sont pris ?" Je me tournai pour regarder et réalisai que c'était la fille du restaurant... celle qui était avec Edward ! Je la vis mieux cette fois et remarquai qu'elle était extrêmement petite, à peu près 1,50 m et me fis penser à un lutin. Elle était vraiment jolie et sortait probablement avec Edward.

"Um, je réserve juste celui-là, mais les deux autres sont libres," dis-je, pointant les sièges à ma droite.

Elle me sourit, une étincelle dans ses yeux noisettes alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Super ! Ça voulait dire qu'Edward serait assis à côté de nous aussi. Ugh ! Je ne voulais pas regarder un film et être nerveuse en même temps ! Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ?

Juste alors, Jasper entra et s'assit à ma gauche avec deux cocas, un large pot de pop-corn et mes M&M's.

Je tournai lentement mon dos au lutin et fis face à Jasper, lui disant silencieusement "regarde qui est là ?" alors que je bougeais lentement ma tête et mes yeux sur le côté pour lui signaler de regarder derrière moi.

Il regarda, curieux, mais dès qu'il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les baissa vers son pop-corn, rougissant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper rougir. C'était mon truc, pas le sien.

Je lui frappai le bras, et il releva les yeux vers moi. J'articulai silencieusement : "C'était quoi ça ? Tu ne rougis jamais !"

J'étais sur le point d'exploser de rire quand je fus interrompu par quelqu'un.

"Excusez-moi, puis-je passer ?" demanda une profonde voix musical.

Je n'avais même pas à lever les yeux pour savoir qui c'était, je pliai mes jambes pour qu'il puisse passer et s'asseoir à côté de la fille à ma droite.

Le film commença et tout le monde arrêta de parler. J'essayai de mon mieux de me concentrer sur le film et me forçai à ne pas regarder les deux personnes à ma droite.

S'ils me voyaient les regarder, c'était fichu ! Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et mes mains commencer à suer et je me mis à remuer.

Je vis Jasper essayer de jeter un coup d'œil ici et là et à chaque fois que je le voyais faire, je lui pinçai le bras pour qu'il arrête. Il sauta légèrement dans son siège à cause de mes pincements, ce qui attirait l'attention d'Edward et du lutin mais je restai concentrer sur l'écran.

Le reste des deux heures passa de manière confuse et quand ce fut la fin, j'attrapai le bras de Jasper et le tirai hors du cinéma comme si on fuyait l'enfer.

"Allons-y !" sifflais-je.

"Ok, ok," dit-il alors qu'on faisait le chemin vers les dortoirs.

"C'était la séance la plus inconfortable à laquelle je sois allé et pourquoi étais-tu obligé de jeter de leur jeter des coups d'œil ? C'était si flagrant !"

"J'étais simplement curieux de voir comment ils agissaient durant le film," dit-il, haussant les épaules.

"Et quelle est ta conclusion ?" demandai-je. Il était toujours bon dans la lecture des gens et de leurs sentiments.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pouvais à peine me concentrer avec toi qui me pinçais tout le temps !" railla-t-il.

"Quelqu'un devait t'arrêter de reluquer la fille ! Et si c'est sa petite amie ? Il aurait pu commencer une bagarre avec toi à cause de tes regards !" criai-je.

"Je ne le reluquais pas ! affirma-t-il.

"Si, tu l'étais. Alors quel est ton verdict ?" demandai-je, essayant de l'arrêter à argumenter contre moi.

"Eh bien, ils n'ont pas agi comme un couple mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'en sont pas un, donc je ne suis pas sûr. Je suppose qu'on devra attendre jusqu'à ce que la rubrique de Tanya sorte quand l'école reprend."

"Par-fait," répondis-je sarcastiquement alors qu'on continuait le chemin vers les dortoirs.

* * *

** Un commentaire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, fait toujours plaisir**


	3. Disturbia

**Bonjour tout le monde, enfin plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est.**

**Merci à vous pour les commentaires, ou pour avoir mis cette histoire sur 'liste d'alerte' et dans vos favoris. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimer cette histoire.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire, je pensais que je pourrais traduire les chapitres d'un jour à l'autre, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera possible. Je posterai donc sûrement tous les deux ou trois jours. Je sais, c'est pas drôle d'attendre, moi-même je déteste ça, mais traduire me prend beaucoup plus de temps que je l'aurais cru, surtout que j'ai aucun chapitre traduit d'avance.  
**

**Pour finir, certaines personnes m'ont posés des questions mais vu qu'elles ne sont pas enregistrés, je pouvais pas leur répondre alors je le fais maintenant.**

**Nini : la fic comporte actuellement 28 chapitres et elle est toujours en cours d'écriture.**

**Alia : je peux pas répondre à tes questions, ça gacherait le suspens et ça serait plus drôle :D**

**Maintenant,[roulement de tambours] voici l'évènement que vous attendiez tous !  
**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Disturbia**

Chanson – Disturbia, Rihanna

* * *

Cette nuit, j'essayai de m'endormir mais je me mis à remuer et à tourner dans mon lit. J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir qui cette fille était. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pensais à ça. Je ne connais même pas Edward Cullen et me voilà assise sur mon lit, me demandant qui était le mystérieux lutin. Ce ne sont même pas mes affaires.

Sérieusement, ce coup de cœur a besoin de s'arrêter. Je suis vraiment une personne triste et pathétique.

Je me tournais pour regarder mon horloge et grognais. Il était 02:13. J'allais le manger demain. Tout à coup, j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je commençai à paniquer. Peu de personnes avaient emménagés et c'était normalement silencieux la nuit. J'entendis des bruits de pas, mais cette fois, c'était juste devant ma porte.

Je devais rêver. Ce n'était pas possible que ma camarade de chambre arrive si tard. RÉVEILLE-TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! Je commençai à me gifler. OUCH ! Ok, je ne dormais certainement pas.

Je commençai à penser que je devais appeler Jasper et le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait mais on était au milieu de la nuit et je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la chambre sombre pour voir si j'avais une arme. Heureusement, la batte de baseball qu'Emmett m'avait donné pour ma "protection" était dans le coin de mon placard, je me levai donc, l'attrapai et me tins près de la porte. Je pouvais entendre la poignée bouger et vis ma porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Je me mis immédiatement à faire tournoyer la batte tout en hurlant à plein poumons.

"AAAAAHHHHH !"

"Bella, Bella ! Aïe !" entendis-je une voix puissante dire.

"Arête ! C'est moi ! C'est moi !"

J'arrêtai lentement de bouger et plissai mes yeux face à la figure se tenant dans le couloir. Il faisait plus de 1,80 m et était extrêmement musclé. J'essayai d'ajuster mes yeux à la lumière et réalisai finalement à qui je faisais face.

"Emmett !" criai-je, sautant dans les bras de mon frère.

"Hey, sœurette !" dit-il alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de moi et me soulevait du sol dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

"Em, je – peux pas – respirer !" essayai-je de dire.

"Oh, désolé !" dit-il tandis qu'il me reposait par terre.

"Je suis content de voir qu'au moins tu fais bon usage de la batte que je t'ai donné. Ça peut être utile, hein ?" dit-il, remuant ses sourcils.

Je ris et éclairai ma chambre tout en lui indiquant de rentrer.

"C'est la première fois que je l'utilise. Que fais-tu là ? Et à cette heure-ci ?" dis-je tandis qu'il entrait, et que je fermai la porte.

"Um… maman et papa ne t'ont rien dit ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Eh bien, je… uh… j'ai pas passé mon année à Hilltop Prep donc ils m'ont envoyés ici pour finir ma dernière année et, avec de la chance, aller à la fac," dit-il rapidement, espérant que je n'entendrais mais j'entendis.

"QUOI ? TU N'ES PAS PASSE ? EMMETT!" criai-je.

Je le fis grimacer et il se recula. J'étais toujours surprise de la façon dont je pouvais affecter mon frère, il intimidait toujours tout le monde du fait de sa taille massive. Mais Rose et moi étions les seules qui l'effrayions.

"Je sais, je sais, ptite sœur, mais écoute-moi. Maman et papa ont décidés de m'envoyer ici pour que tu me donnes des cours de soutien et m'aides à passer et je vais joindre l'équipe de football ici pour voir si je peux avoir une bourse universitaire pour le football."

Je croisai mes bras. "C'était la raison pour laquelle maman et papa t'avaient envoyés à Hilltop Prep à la base ! Tu étais supposé avoir une bourse universitaire là-bas pour le foot vu que leur programme est meilleur !" hurlai-je.

"Eh bien, manifestement c'est pas arrivé donc je suis coincé ici," soupira-t-il.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était vraiment déçu, je ne voulais donc pas pousser plus loin.

"Tu es sûr que tu me veux comme tuteur ?" demandai-je.

"Bells, on sait tous que tu es le cerveau de la famille, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à l'université et en finir avec le lycée. C'est déjà assez embarrassant que je ne sois pas passé. Au moins maintenant, je peux avoir un nouveau départ dans une nouvelle école, s'il te plait aide-moi ?" plaida-t-il.

J'étais toujours perdante quand il s'agissait de mon frère, je hochai donc lentement ma tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Je t'aiderai mais tu dois prendre nos séances de tutorat sérieusement. Pas de jeux ou de blagues, compris ?" dis-je.

"Oui, m'dame !" Il me salua.

Il commença à se frotter les mains ensemble comme s'il complotait quelque chose.

"Bien, maintenant, tu vas avoir ton grand frère ici pour te protéger de tous les garçons," dit-il.

De quoi parlait-il ? Tous les garçons ? Voyez-vous une file d'attente devant ma porte ? NON !

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou et levai mes yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des garçons," dis-je.

"Continue à te dire ça, sœurette ! Je suis un gars aussi et je sais ce que les gars veulent. Et si quelqu'un s'approche de toi, il devra d'abord passer par moi," gronda-t-il.

"Bien, fais comme tu veux, mais rien va arriver car je te le dis, il n'y a aucun garçon."

"Tu es si butée ! Enfin bref, j'ai une idée," dit-il, une lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur n'était jamais un bon signe.

Pour commencer, Emmett était le roi des blagues de mauvais goût. Donc à chaque fois qu'il avait cette lueur dans l'œil, cela signifiait qu'il était prêt à quelque chose de pas bien, ce qui est mal. Très mal.

"Sœurette, on peut dire à tout le monde qu'on est jumeaux ?" demanda-t-il comme si c'était la meilleure idée du monde. Il doit essayer de me faire marcher !

"Em, personne ne va croire qu'on est des jumeaux. Tu es énorme et regarde-moi !" Je faisais 30 cm de moins que lui.

"En plus, les gens ici savent déjà qui tu es et qu'on est pas jumeaux," dis-je.

C'était vrai. Mon frère était le roi de Hilltop Prep. Il était comme le "Edward Cullen" à son école mais simplement pas… comme puis-je le dire gentiment ? Cultivé ? Ouaip, il était définitivement pas cultivé. Emmett était le capitaine de l'équipe de football et de l'équipe de baseball et le joueur phare de l'équipe de basketball. Il était 100 % sport. Je serai surprise s'il ne devenait pas un joueur de sport professionnel un jour. Il faudrait être caché dans une cave pour ne pas savoir qui était Emmett Swan.

"Oh, allez Bella, ça sera marrant ! Et les gens vont trouver ça rigolo !" supplia-t-il.

"En quoi le fait de penser qu'on est jumeaux va amuser les gens ?" Je pouvais voir son esprit courir à toute vitesse et je devais l'arrêter maintenant.

"Le plan que tu es en train de concocter dans ton cerveau de fou ne va pas marcher," dis-je sèchement.

"S'il te plait ? On peut le faire pour s'amuser. J'aime me payer une bonne tranche de rigolade, tu sais ça," se plaignit-il.

Y'avait aucune chance pour que j'abandonne cette fois. Je devais mettre le holà. C'était fou ! Tout en oubliant pas que ça allait attirer l'attention et je détestais l'attention.

"NON, Em !" criai-je.

"Bien, casse l'ambiance, Bells." Il fit la moue et crossa ses bras.

"Je m'en fiche," répondis-je, roulant mes yeux.

"Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard ? Et comment t'es rentré dans ma chambre ? Tu n'as pas de clef," demandais-je.

"Je voulais rentrer ici avant que Rosie arrive demain pour que je puisse l'aider à emménager. Ça te déranges pas si je dors sur le lit là ?" demanda-t-il, pointant le lit vide de l'autre côté de la chambre.

"Non, laisse-moi te trouver des couvertures, tu peux aller dans la salle de bains pour te changer." Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama pendant que je lui installai son lit. Il sortit et fit le chemin vers le lit alors que j'éteignais la lumière.

Je retournais dans mon lit et me pelotonna sous les couvertures.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là, Em. Je pense que cette année va être super avec toi et Rose ici."

"Je suis content aussi, sœurette !"

"Oh et Em, comment es-tu entré ?"

"Ça, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir ! Muahaha," ria-t-il. Je pouvais l'entendre se frotter les mains ensemble. Ce n'était pas bon. S'il savait comment rentrer dans ma chambre, ça allait être considéré comme une zone dangereuse. Je fis rouler mes yeux sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir dans le noir et m'endormis.

**=RCP=**

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil frapper mon visage alors que je me réveillai le lendemain. Je me tournai pour voir qu'Emmett était toujours endormi et allai prendre ma douche en premier. Je laissai l'eau chaude tomber sur mes épaules, décontractant mon dos. Je sortis et commençai à peigner mes longs cheveux. Je fis une queue de cheval et mis un vieux jean et un t-shirt gris pour aider Rose et Emmett avec l'emménagement.

Je sortis et reçus un message de Jasper me prévenant que Rose allait arriver dans 30 minutes. Je levai les yeux et vis qu'Emmett était toujours endormi. Cette fois, il était sur le dos avec sa bouche ouverte et je pouvais jurer qu'il y avait de la bave qui sortait de sa bouche. Je commençai à lui donner des coups dans le ventre avec mon doigt et l'appelai, espérant que ça le réveillerait, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Je commençai alors à secouer son bras tout en l'appelant et ça ne fit toujours rien, alors cette fois j'allais près de son oreille et me mis à crier. "RÉVEILLE-TOI, EMMETT !"

Il se leva plus vite que la lumière et semblait hébété.

"Huh. Quoi ? Ou suis-je ?" demanda-t-il, tout en frottant ses yeux.

"Tu es dans ma chambre, tu te souviens ? Va prendre une douche, Rose arrive dans 30 minutes."

Il marcha lentement vers la salle de bain, bredouillant et attrapa une serviette propre alors que je m'asseyai à mon bureau, surfant sur Internet.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il attrapa son sac et on se dirigea dehors pour retrouver Jasper et Rose. On marcha vers le parking et je vis ma belle amie blonde qui se tenait à côté de sa BMW M3 convertible rouge.

"Rosie !" entendis-je Emmett hurler alors qu'il courait vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Maintenant, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et je savais que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter.

"Ahem !"

Je fis un bruit de gorge espérant que ça les ferait arrêter.

"Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant ?" dis-je, prétendant être ennuyée.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et Rose se tourna vers moi, souriante.

"Bien sûr !" dit-elle, alors qu'elle venait vers moi et me donnait mon câlin.

"Rose, je suis si contente que tu viennes ici cette année avec Em !" dis-je.

"Il te l'a dit, hein ?" dit-elle prudemment.

"Ouais, j'étais déçue mais au moins je suis contente qu'on soit tous ensemble pour notre terminale, même si Em redouble !" dis-je, souriant.

Jasper semblait surpris de ce que je disais et commença à poser des questions à Emmett.

"Tu as déjà ton affectation de chambre ?" demandai-je.

"Oui !" répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire, ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillant dans le soleil.

"Eh bien ? Quel bâtiment et quelle chambre ?"

"Bâtiment C, chambre 4 5 9," dit-elle lentement.

"On est camarade de chambre ! Ça va être la meilleure des années !" Je poussai des petits cris alors que je l'étreignais.

"Allons te faire emménager," dis-je, tout en attrapant une valise de son coffre.

Je pouvais voir d'autres élèves arriver maintenant, et j'étais contente que Rose soit arrivée un peu plus tôt. Autrement, ça aurait été la folie. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous dévisageait alors qu'on avançait, probablement à cause de Rose et Emmett. Premièrement, Rose ressemble à un top model et Emmett est si gigantesque qu'il effraie les gens.

Après une heure, on avait mis toutes les affaires de Rose dans notre chambre et on alla aider Emmett avec ses affaires. Il s'avéra que Emmett emménageait avec Jasper, ce qui marchait parfaitement ! On marcha vers sa Monster Jeep bleue pour l'aider et je remarquais qu'il y avait encore plus de regard. J'étais sûre que les gens étaient encore plus intimidés lorsqu'ils virent sa voiture.

On finit d'aider Emmett à emménager et on décida de se retrouver pour déjeuner dans une heure. J'attrapai Rose et on retourna vers notre dortoir. On rattrapa le temps perdu en discutant de ce qu'on avait fait durant l'été.

Une fois qu'on fut de retour dans notre chambre et que la porte fut fermée, Rose commença à défaire ses valises, accrochant ses vêtements dans le placard. Je vins l'aider pour défaire certains de ses cartons pour son bureau.

"Alors, y-a-t-il quelqu'un à l'école qui a attiré ton attention ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Merde ! Jasper a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Non, je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il était le seul qui savait pour mon béguin. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il était mort !

"Non," mentis-je.

"Allez, Bells ! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un que tu aime bien ou que tu trouve mignon," pressa-t-elle.

"Eh bien, il y a ce joueur de football vraiment ennuyant, Mike Newton, qui essaye toujours de me parler mais il est pas du tout mon genre et je ne l'aime pas. A part ça, il n'y a personne," dis-je, mentant encore.

"Mike Newton ? C'est un con ! Tu sais qu'Emmett s'est battu avec lui l'année dernière au grand match de foot, hein?" dit-elle.

Je la regardai comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère.

"Rose, Jasper et moi allons à aucuns des matchs de l'école. Je n'y connais rien en foot, sans parler de le regarder et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe."

Elle rit. "Eh bien, tu vas devoir aller aux matchs cette année, puisqu'Emmett va être dans l'équipe. Il pense essayer pour le basket aussi."

"Quoi ? Il va faire du basket aussi ? Comment est-on supposé avoir des séances de tutorat s'il va être si concentré sur les sports ?"

"Eh bien, il essaye de voir s'il peut avoir une bourse pour le football ou le basket. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te le dire, il avait peur que tu paniques, ce que tu viens de faire, à propos. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, vous aurez du temps pour vos séances. J'essaierai également de l'aider autant que je peux."

"Oh, bien. Au moins, je sais qu'il passera plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi donc ça va aider !"

On finit de défaire ses affaires et on partit rejoindre Jasper et Emmett au self. Il y avait manifestement plus d'étudiant sur le campus aujourd'hui et l'endroit était animé.

Heureusement, l'école n'ayant pas commencé, on était pas obligé de porter nos uniformes, je profitai donc de la liberté dans le code vestimentaire.

On prit de la nourriture chez _Chipotle (cuisine mexicaine)_ et on s'installa à une table au milieu du self. Je vis des gens nous dévisager une fois encore et je commençai à être mal à l'aise. Je détestai par-dessus tout être le centre de l'attention, mais avec Rose et Emmett ici, je savais que ça serait impossible à éviter.

Voyez-vous, Rose et Emmett étaient extrêmement populaire à Hilltop Prep, ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils allaient devenir populaires ici. C'était comme une transition automatique. Ça n'aidait pas non plus que Rose et Emmett aimaient se prélasser dans la gloire.

Quand Jasper et moi avons commencés la troisième ici, on a aussi droit aux regards mais ça finit par s'arrêter. Les gens nous laissèrent seuls une fois qu'ils comprirent qu'on aimait pas l'attention. On appréciait d'être normal et de ne pas être happer par tous les concours de popularité.

Maintenant, avec la présence de Rose et Emmett, j'avais l'impression de revivre toute cette période une fois encore. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée qu'ils soient venus ici. Ugh !

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… et pile à ce moment là, les photos commencèrent à être prises. Je pouvais voir Rose sourire. Elle appréciait vraiment ça.

"Pourquoi prennent-ils des photos ?"

"C'est pour la _colonne Délice Immoral de Tanya_ dans le journal de l'école," dit Jasper.

"Oh, il y avait une rubrique de commérage comme ça à Hilltop. Je suppose que je devrais faire des signes et sourire," dit Emmett. Donc bien sûr, comme l'idiot que mon frère est, il commença à agiter les mains et à sourire comme une reine de beauté qui vient juste de gagner la couronne et les gens continuèrent à prendre des photos.

Je me ratatinai dans mon siège en voulant me cacher dans un coin. Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

**Quoi, l'arrivée d'Emmett et de Rose, c'est pas l'évènement que vous attendiez par-dessus tout ! Y aurait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Je crois que pour ça, va falloir patienter encore un peu.**

**Mais en attendant, un petit commentaire ne sera pas de refus.  
**


	4. Hound Dog

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard.**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est très agréable de voir que cette histoire vous plait. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, mais beaucoup sont des anonymes alors merci chers anonymes pour vos commentaires.**

**# Eli : Non, non je n'abandonnes pas du tout la traduction**

** # Sarah.J : Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves cette traduction bonne par rapport à l'original.**

**Merci encore à Stephanie, l'auteur, pour toutes les réponses à mes questions**.

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Hound Dog**

Chanson – Hound Dog, Elvis Presley

* * *

Après le déjeuner, on décida tous d'aller acheter des trucs pour nos chambres, Rose et moi prîmes mon 4x4 Audi blanc tandis que Jasper et Emmett prirent sa Monster Jeep bleue.

On revint avec la voiture pleine et montâmes tout dans les chambres. Les couloirs du dortoir commençaient à être occupés maintenant. La musique était à plein volume, les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes et les filles allaient et venaient dans chaque chambre.

On installa la nouvelle télé et le lecteur DVD ainsi que deux poufs et un tapis. On commença à mettre des photos et des posters sur tous nos murs. J'accrochais mes posters Linkin' Park et Maroon 5. Heureusement, Rose les aimait aussi, ça ne la dérangeait donc pas.

Après qu'on eut fini de ranger tous les trucs qu'on avait achetés, j'étais fatiguée et allai prendre une douche avant de retrouver les gars pour dîner.

J'attachai mes cheveux et mis un jean sombre, un débardeur vert et un sweat-shirt blanc qui découvrait mes épaules et mes converses blanches. Rose portait une minijupe en jean avec un débardeur rouge et un pull blanc.

On prit le chemin du dortoir des garçons et je remarquai que tous les garçons regardaient à nouveau Rose. Cette fois, certains d'entre eux avaient l'air ahuri et je suis sûre d'avoir vu de la bave toucher le sol. Dégueulasse.

Jasper et Emmett attendaient dehors pour notre rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Rose et Emmett devaient faire une démonstration pour montrer qu'elle était prise, elle sauta donc dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si ça arrêtait les garçons qui regardaient ou si ça les excitait encore plus.

"Ugh ! Beurk ! Je dois voir mon frère embrasser une de mes meilleurs amis devant moi tout le temps maintenant ? Prenez une chambre !" hurlai-je alors que j'attrapai le bras de Jasper et commençai à marcher vers le centre commercial.

"Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, Bells, maintenant qu'ils viennent tous les deux ici. Ça me rend malade aussi mais on va simplement avoir à le gérer," dit Jasper, semblant tout aussi dégoûté.

Sœurette, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ici ? J'ai faim !" entendis-je Emmett hurler derrière moi alors qu'il nous rattrapait avec Rose.

"Eh bien, il y a pratiquement de tout. Je suis sûre que c'est similaire à ce que tu as à Hilltop. De quoi as-tu envie aujourd'hui ?" demandais-je.

"Allons manger mexicain !" gronda Emmett.

"DIEU, NON ! Je dois partager une chambre avec toi et je sais ce que les haricots font à ton estomac," hurla Jasper.

"Haricots, haricots, les fruits musicaux, plus tu en manges, plus tu pètes, plus tu pètes, mieux tu te sens donc manges des haricots à chaque repas !" chanta Emmett alors que les gens nous fixaient. J'entendis ensuite un coup, Rose venait de frapper sa tête par derrière.

"Ow ! Rosie." Emmett fit la moue tandis que Jasper et moi rions.

"Et _Johnny Rockets _?" dit Rose.

"Hamburgers, ça semble sympa ! Je commence à avoir faim, donc allons-y!" dis-je tandis qu'on marchait en direction de _Johnny Rockets_.

"Rosie, regarde ! Ils ont un _Game Stop_ ici ! Peut-on, Jazz et moi, vous retrouver toutes les deux à _Johnny Rockets _? S'il to plait ?" supplia-t-il.

"Je croyais que tu avais faim ?" dit Rose.

"C'est le cas mais le nouveau jeu _Grand Theft Auto_ vient juste de sortir et je veux vraiment l'acheter, s'il to plait, Rosie ?" Il fit la moue.

Dieu ! On dirait un enfant demandant la permission d'un de ses parents pour acheter quelque chose.

Comment pouvait-on être de la même famille ? Je levai mes yeux au ciel.

"Bien, on va prendre une banquette et vous attendre," dit-elle alors qu'elle liait son bras avec le mien. On marcha dans _Johnny Rockets_ alors que les gars se dirigeaient vers _Game Stop_. Le restaurant était plein aujourd'hui, et bruyant à cause de toutes les discussions.

Je pouvais sentir les regards alors qu'on entrait et s'asseyait sur une banquette vide. J'attrapais le menu et le regardais tout en écoutant la chanson qui hurlait à travers les haut-parleurs.

…

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_ _(Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)  
Cryin all the time. (Pleurant tout le temps)_

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog (Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)_

_Cryin all the time. __(Pleurant tout le temps)_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien, tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)_

_And you ain't no friend of mine (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

…

"Eh bien, bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Comment allez-vous ?"

Je vis quelqu'un glisser dans le siège à côté de moi. Je pouvais le sentir mettre son bras autour de mon épaule et su que c'était Mike Newton.

Quand allait-il s'arrêter et comprendre ? Il était tellement énervant !

Je levais les yeux et vis que son ami Tyler, un autre joueur de foot, était assis à côté de Rose et essayait de mettre son bras autour d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha.

"N'ose plus jamais me toucher ou je te casserai en deux, compris ?" claqua-t-elle. Je le vis flancher à sa réponse. Rose pouvait être très effrayante si on l'énervait.

Je me débarrassais du bras de Mike et grogna à travers mes dents. "Tu veux quoi, Newton ?"

…

_When they said you was high classed,_ _(Ils disaient que tu es de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. (Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)_

_When they said you was high classed, (Ils disaient que tu es de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. (Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)  
You ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)  
And you ain't no friend of mine. (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

…

"Tu es canon, Swan," dit-il alors qu'il me regardait de bas en haut. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Quel porc !

"NEWTON, CROWLEY !" entendis-je Emmett hurler derrière nous.

Je vis Mike et Tyler sauter et avoir un mouvement de recul.

"SORTEZ DE NOS SIEGES !" gronda-t-il.

Je les vis se bousculer pour se tenir près de la table. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une peur bleue. Diable, je serai pareil si j'énervais Emmett.

Le restaurant entier était silencieux maintenant et tout le monde nous regardait. Mon visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge.

…

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_ _(Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)  
Cryin all the time. (Pleurant tout le temps)  
You ain't nothin but a hound dog (Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)_

_Cryin all the time. (Pleurant tout le temps)_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien, tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)_

_And you ain't no friend of mine (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

…

Je clignais des yeux et devant moi tout semblait maintenant venir des années 50. Emmett et Jasper portaient des vestes en cuir noir avec leurs cheveux lissés vers l'arrière. Rose et moi portions des larges jupes légèrement volantes avec des blouses blanches étroites rentrées dans nos jupes. Toutes deux avions nos cheveux arrangés en queue-de-cheval et des foulards attachés autour de nos cous.

Mike et Tyler portaient leurs vestes de foot et semblaient effrayés. Puis, Emmett envoya son poing dans le visage de Mike et tout devint fou. De la nourriture commençaient à voler partout. Et de plus en plus de gars se joignaient à la bagarre. Les gars avec leurs vestes en cuir contre ceux avec les vestes de foot.

Je levai les yeux vers Mike et le vis pleurer. Je commençai à rire. C'était hilarant. Puis, je sentis quelqu'un me taper fort sous la table. "Ow !" criai-je.

…

_When they said you was high classed, __(Ils disaient que tu étais de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. __(Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)_

_When they said you was high classed, (Ils disaient que tu es de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. (Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)  
You ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)  
And you ain't no friend of mine. (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

…

Ça me sortit définitivement de ma rêverie. Je me pliai pour masser mon tibia. J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire ça.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demandai-je silencieusement. Je ne voulais pas interrompre la tension présente dans l'air.

"Tu rêvais encore !" répondit-elle de la même manière.

Rose, Emmett et Jasper savaient que je pouvais parfois être emportée par mes pensées. Ils avaient toujours trouvé ça amusant tandis qu'on grandissait et me taquinait constamment mais dès qu'on est rentrés au lycée, ils commencèrent à être ennuyés, j'avais tendance à mélanger rêve et réalité. Oups !

Je regardai à mes côtés pour voir Emmett et Jasper se tenir côte à côte dominant Mike et Tyler. Ils avaient tous les deux les bras croisés et semblaient furieux. Jasper se mettait toujours en colère contre Mike car il n'arrêtait jamais de me harceler. Mais maintenant qu'Emmett était là, j'avais la sensation que Mike se serait plus un problème.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma copine et ma petite sœur, vous deux ?" hurla Emmett tout en tapant Mike dans la poitrine avec son doigt et ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers Tyler. "N'oubliez pas la dernière fois qu'on était sur le terrain, vous pleuriez comme des bébés et qu'on peut remettre ça ici et maintenant," dit-il d'un ton menaçant tout en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Tout le monde dans le restaurant riait alors que les visages de Mike et Tyler tournaient au rouge. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de la salle et vis des gens commencer à prendre des photos.

…

_When they said you was high classed, __(Ils disaient que tu étais de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. __(Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)_

_When they said you was high classed, (Ils disaient que tu es de la haute société)  
Well, that was just a lie. (Eh bien ce n'était qu'un mensonge)  
You ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)  
And you ain't no friend of mine. (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

…

Mike déglutit et dit, "S-Swan est ta sœur ?"

"Ouais, idiot ! Emmett Swan ! Bella Swan! Es-tu tellement stupide que tu ne peux pas additionner deux et deux ensemble ?" hurla Emmett. Je pouvais voir Mike et Tyler se recroqueviller de peur.

"Maintenant, Newton, j'ai entendu que tu harcèles ma sœur depuis le troisième, alors tu restes loin d'elle, compris ? Et pas touche à ma copine, Crowley ! Ou vous verrez mon poing dans vos deux têtes ! Je vous surveillerai," dit Emmett, tout en bougeant ses doigts de ses yeux à Mike et Tyler.

"Maintenant, foutez-moi le camp !" gronda-t-il alors qu'ils fuyaient du restaurant. Tout le monde riait et je pouvais voir certains d'entre eux enregistraient ce qui s'était passé avec leurs portables, probablement pour mettre sur You Tube.

…

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_ _(Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)  
__Cryin all the time. (Pleurant tout le temps)  
You ain't nothin but a hound dog (Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien de poursuite)_

_Cryin all the time. (Pleurant tout le temps)_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit (Eh bien, tu n'as jamais attrapé un lapin)_

_And you ain't no friend of mine (Et tu n'es pas mon ami)_

Hound Dog, Elvis Presley_  
_

…

Emmett se glissa sur la banquette à côté de Rosalie alors que Jasper s'asseyait à côté de moi.

"T'aurais pu être un peu plus discret, Em ? Tout le monde nous regardait," sifflai-je.

"Oh, allez, Bells ! Je m'amusais et je déteste Mike Newton," dit Emmett.

"T'as vu sa tête ? On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à pisser dans son pantalon," dit Rose.

On commença tous à rire.

"Bells, comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as jamais dis qu'il t'ennuyait ?" dit Emmett.

Je jetai un regard noir à Jasper, sachant qu'il était le coupable et reposai mes yeux sur mon frère.

"Parce que ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai gérée par moi-même toutes ces années," dis-je, haussant les épaules.

"Non, c'est faux ! J'ai du prétendre être ton copain en troisième pour qu'il arrête de te demander un rencard !" dit Jasper.

Super ! Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett et Rose sachent ça !

"Quoi ?" hurlèrent Emmett et Rose en même temps.

"Jasper !" criais-je, frappant son bras alors qu'il se rapetissait dans son siège. "D'accord, il a prétendu être mon copain mais c'était juste durant la troisième et ça a permis d'écarter tous les gars ennuyant. Et tu ne devrais pas parler, Jazz ! Tu m'as fait faire la même chose pour toi à cause de Jessica Stanley de ses amies !"

"Tu avais promis de ne rien dire à propos de ça !" me hurla-t-il.

"Eh bien, tu m'avais promis aussi !" soufflai-je.

On se lança des regards noirs l'un sur l'autre tandis que Rose et Emmett commençaient à rire.

"Toi et Jazz ? HAHAHAHA ! C'est hilarant! Je… je p-peux même pas t'imaginer avec Jasper en tant que couple !" dit Rose à travers ses rires alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

"J'aurais aimé voir ça !" rugit Emmett tout en riant.

Jasper et moi roulâmes nos yeux. On était habitués à ce qu'ils se moquent de nous. On avait toujours été une source de leur amusement. Une fois que les rires s'arrêtèrent, on commanda notre nourriture.

Puis Emmett devint sérieux, ce qui était rare. "Tu dois me le dire s'il t'embête encore, sœurette. Maintenant que je suis là, il n'aura pas à pensé à deux fois avant de te parler," dit-il.

"Mais tu ne dois pas devoir être coéquipier avec lui si tu entres dans l'équipe de foot. Tu ne dois pas t'entendre avec lui ? Genre travail d'équipe et autre ? Comment vas-tu réussir ça ?" dis-je.

"Facile. Je vais être fait capitaine, donc il devra m'écouter," dit Emmett.

"C'est vraiment si 'facile' d'être fait capitaine ?" demanda Jasper.

"Ouais," répondit Emmett avec confiance et rayonna. "Votre école devrait être contente que Emmett 'The Bear' Swan soit maintenant là, avec un peu de chance maintenant vous pouvez gagner le championnat de l'état !"

Je grognai. Ça allait définitivement être une longue année.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir. Enfin, je préfère les gentils commentaires. ;)**


	5. Maneater

**Bonjour tout le monde (plutôt bonsoir d'ailleurs)**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, l'ajout de cette fic dans vos alertes ou vos favoris. Ç****a me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boîte mail, elle soit rempli de messages.**

**Plusieurs personnes m'ont posé la question suivante : quand Edward arrive-t-il ? Ne pouvant pas répondre aux commentaires anonymes, je réponds ici.**

**Toi, gentil lecteur qui croit être le seul à vouloir Edward, sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde veut Edward et tout le monde va bientôt l'avoir. L'école reprend dans le chapitre 7. Ta patience va bientôt être récompensée.**

**Assez parlé, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Maneater**

Chanson – Maneater, Nelly Furtado

* * *

Le lendemain, Jasper et moi primes un petit déjeuner au _Starbucks_ et nous dirigeâmes vers la librairie pour notre service matinal. Le magasin était peuplé aujourd'hui et je savais que les élèves viendraient pour acheter leurs manuels et leurs fournitures pour l'année scolaire.

Après 8 longues heures, notre journée fut enfin terminée et mon dos me tuait. On quitta la boutique et marchâmes vers les dortoirs. Je fouillai mon sac et trouva mon iPhone pour vérifier mes messages.

_De : Rose_

_Pour : Bella_

_Dîner à 7h ! Rendez-vous aux dortoirs !_

"Jazz, j'ai reçu un texto de Rose, on se retrouve à 7h. On vous rejoindra toi et Em dehors, à toute !" Il hocha la tête tandis que je rentrais dans mon bâtiment.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et remarquai qu'elle était vide. Rose devait être avec Emmett. Dieu merci, ils n'étaient pas dans cette chambre. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire. Ça veut dire que Jasper allait probablement arriver ici dans… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. J'entendis un coup sur la porte.

"Entre, Jazz !" hurlai-je.

"Hey, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et s'avachissait sur un des poufs.

"Ma chambre était vide, je savais donc que Rose et Emmett étaient ensemble dans la tienne."

"Tu ne veux pas savoir dans quoi j'ai failli entrer," grinça-t-il.

Je frissonnai. "NON ! Ne me dis pas ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon frère fait avec ta sœur."

"Hey, je peux utiliser ton portable ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr, il est sur mon bureau, je vais aller me doucher et me changer," dis-je alors que j'attrapai quelques affaires dans mon placard et entrai dans la salle de bains.

Je me douchai et séchai mes cheveux, les laissant lâchés et mis un jean avec un t-shirt blanc _Holister_. Je sortis de la salle de bain et entendis Jasper hurler.

"Bells, viens voir ! Tu dois voir ça !"

"Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" dis-je, tout en courant vers mon bureau.

Et ça n'a pas loupé, il y avait une vidéo sur YouTube de Emmett engueulant Mike hier à _Johnny Rockets_.

"Y'a déjà 5 000 visites !" rigola Jasper.

"OH DIEU ! T'es sérieux ? C'est tellement embarrassant !" dis-je, en un cri strident.

Jasper roulait presque sur le sol, riant avec des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. C'était assez amusant quand même de voir la réaction de Mike. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'Emmett s'était battu avec lui.

Je réalisai que cette année allait définitivement être différente, c'était sûr. Ça faisait seulement un jour et Emmett nous avait déjà mis sur YouTube. Adieu la discrétion et la terminale tranquille ! Que vais-je faire ?

Après que Jasper ait visionné la vidéo 5 fois – riant à chaque fois – on alla au lieu du rendez-vous avec Rose et Emmett. On les vit à l'entrée de bâtiments, se tenant les mains.

"Dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! J'ai faim !" hurla Emmett.

"Où tu veux manger ?" demandai-je alors qu'on s'approchait d'eux.

"Et si on allait à _Chili's_," dit Emmett tout en se frottant les mains ensemble et léchant ses lèvres. _"I want my baby back baby back baby back _!" chanta-t-il.

On se tourna tous pour lui jeter un regard noir. Puis on se dirigea vers _Chili's_ dans le centre commercial. Le restaurant était peuplé et bruyant. Je pouvais voir un match de la NFL sur les écrans de télé. On finit par s'asseoir sur une banquette vers le devant du restaurant.

"Diable, ouais ! Le match Patriots contre Steelers est retransmit," gronda Emmett avec sa voix bruyante, faisant se retourner des gens autour de nous.

Il concentra la majeure partie de son attention sur le jeu pendant que Jasper, Rose et moi regardions le menu. Après quelques minutes, on commanda notre nourriture et commençâmes à parler. Je pouvais à peine entendre la chanson qui se jouait dans les haut-parleurs à cause de tout le bruit mais je pouvais l'entendre faiblement dans le fond.

…

_Everybody look at me, me_ _(Tout le monde me regarde)  
I walk in the door you start screaming (Je traverse la __porte__ et on commence à crier)  
Come on everybody what chu here for? __(Allez tout le monde, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?)  
__Move your body around like a nympho (Bougez vos corps comme des fous)  
Everybody get your necks to crack around (Que tout le monde fasse craquer son cou)  
All you crazy people come on jump around (Vous, les fous allez et remuez de partout)_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees (Je veux tous vous voir à genoux, à genoux)  
You either want to be with me, or be me! __(Vous voulez être avec moi ou même être moi !)  
_…

Je parlai du boulot à Rose quand je vis Lauren Mallory entrer dans le restaurant. Elle suivit mon regard et je vis ses yeux se durcir.

"Lauren Mallory !" cracha-t-elle.

"Commet sais-tu qui c'est ?" demanda Jasper.

"Nos écoles sont rivales, tu te souviens ? Je sais qui est la reine des abeilles ici. En plus, elle est la plus grosse salope et elle a couché avec la moitié des gars à Hilltop," dit-elle avec plus de venin dans sa voix. Je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas tout mais je ne m'appesantis pas dessus.

Je me tournai pour regarder de nouveau vers Lauren alors qu'elle nous remarquait dans notre banquette et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Emmett. Je pense qu'elle a trouvée sa cible. Elle n'allait pas être assez stupide pour l'approcher avec Rose à ses côtés.

…

_Maneater, make you work hard_ _(Croqueuse d'hommes, elle te fait travailler dur)  
Make you spend hard(Elle te fait énormément dépenser)_

_Make you want all, of her love(Elle te donne envie de son amour )  
She's a maneater (C'est une croqueusecroqueuse d'hommes)  
…_

Puis je la vis se diriger vers notre banquette. D'accord, donc elle est vraiment stupide. Elle désirait mourir.

J'observais ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait une minuscule mini-jupe qui couvrait à peine ses fesses et un top très serré qui pressait ses seins ensemble. Elle essayait de balancer ses hanches et de marcher avec séduction en direction d'Emmett, mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une prothèse de la hanche.

…

_Make you buy cars (Elle te fait acheter des voitures)  
Make you cut cords(Elle te fait couper des fils)  
Make you fall, real hard in love(Elle te fait tomber réellement hyper amoureux)  
She's a maneater, make you work hard(C'est une croqueuse d'hommes, elle te fait travailler dur)  
…_

Emmett était toujours complètement concentré sur la télé pour la remarquer. Alors qu'elle marchait vers nous, je pouvais voir Rose lui lancer des regards mortels. Elle commençait à enrouler ses cheveux avec ses doigts alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Emmett, mais il continuait à regarder la télé.

Rien ne pouvait briser la concentration d'Emmett quand il s'agissait du sport – à l'exception de Rose. Elle était la seule qui avait ce don.

"Salut Emmett," dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde haut perchée qui était sensé paraître sexy. Il ne répondit pas.

…

_Make you spend hard (Elle te fait énormément dépenser)  
Make you want all, of her love (Elle te donne envie de son amour)  
She's a maneater(C'est une croqueuse d'hommes)  
Make you buy cars (Elle te fait acheter des voitures)  
Make you cut cords (Elle te fait couper des fils)_

_Wish you never ever met her at all! (Tu souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée du tout !)  
_Maneater, Nelly Furtado

…

"Tu veux quoi, Mallory ?" railla Rose avec dédain tandis qu'Emmett retirait finalement son regard de la télé et réalisait qui se tenait à côté de notre table. Il lui lança un regard noir.

"Je ne te parlais pas à toi, Hale ?" siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Emmett. "Salut Emmy, j'ai entendu que tu étais transféré ici, t'as besoin que quelqu'un te montre les environs ?" ronronna-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait battre ses paupières.

Dieu, les filles pensent vraiment que c'est sexy ? On dirait qu'elle a quelque chose de coincer dans l'œil.

Emmett leva la paume de sa main, la faisant basculer juste devant son visage et était prêt à dire quelque chose avant que Rose ne commence à hurler.

"Arrête de parler à mon petit-copain, Mallory ! Et ne l'appelle plus jamais Emmy ! N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayée quelque chose, ça a repoussé sur les endroits chauves ?" dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Ça va être rapidement mauvais. Je pouvais voir les gens nous regarder et prendre des photos avec leurs portables. Super ! Une autre vidéo sur YouTube, juste ce dont j'ai besoin. Et c'est seulement le deuxième jour ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi ?

Je lançai un regard à Jasper, demandant ce qu'il se passait, et il haussa les épaules, tout aussi confus que moi.

"C'ÉTAIT TOI ? GARCE !" cria Lauren. Je pouvais la voir bondir vers Rose avec ses ongles prêts à l'attaque mais Emmett se leva et la bloqua avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

Rose se leva et marcha plus près de Lauren en hurlant. "Tu l'as cherchée ! SALOPE ! T'approche pas de mon copain !"

"Je vais t'avoir, Hale ! Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes arrières !" hurla Lauren alors qu'elle se tournait et s'en allait.

Rose et Emmett se rassirent, semblant vraiment énervés.

"Pince-moi maintenant !" chuchotais-je à Jasper. Il tendit la main et me pinça le bras sans hésitation. Il savait que je lui demandai de me pincer à chaque fois que je pensais rêvasser, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

"Ow !" glapis-je, sautant dans mon siège.

"Tu m'as dit de te pincer !" dit-il.

"Ouais, mais tu devais vraiment faire ça si fort cette fois-ci ? Je vais avoir un bleu !" hurlai-je en retour.

"Désolé," dit-il honteusement alors que je frottai mon bras.

Je me tournai vers Rose et Emmett qui semblaient toujours furieux et demanda, "Que diable vient-il de se passer ?"

"Je déteste Lauren Mallory !" cria Rose.

"Ouais, on voit ça mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?" demanda Jasper.

"Elle a draguée Emmett l'année dernière. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de lui mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter de flirter. Donc je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Je suis venue ici et suis entrée furtivement dans sa chambre et j'ai mis de la crème dépilatoire dans son shampooing. Elle a arrêté de venir à Hilltop et oublia finalement Emmett."

Comment diable entrent-ils dans les chambres des gens ? Note mentale, poser des questions à Rose plus tard.

"Je me souviens de ça dans la rubrique de Tanya. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pendant un mois, disant qu'elle avait la mononucléose et quand elle est revenue, elle portait toujours des chapeaux à l'école. C'était ton œuvre ?" demanda Jasper.

"Ouais, et elle le méritait. Elle savait qu'Emmett et moi étions ensemble, ça lui a apprit à pas toucher aux petits-copains des autres," dit Rose.

"C'est pour ça que t'es venue passer une nuit dans ma chambre l'année dernière en novembre ?" demandais-je.

"Ouais, et ça valait le coup. C'est une telle garce !" cracha-t-elle.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être contre toi !" dis-je alors que tout le monde riait.

On recommença à parler et Emmett se tourna pour continuer à regarder le match. Après qu'on eut fini notre nourriture, Emmett se leva pour aller aux toilettes pendant qu'on l'attendait.

Il mettait du temps à revenir et je commençais à m'inquiéter. S'il était entré dans une bagarre ou autre ? C'était probable et définitivement vraisemblable mais Emmett était énorme ! Il pouvait s'occuper de cinq ou six gars par lui-même.

Je regardai derrière Rose, en direction des toilettes pour voir si je pouvais le trouver et je vis Emmett parler à Edward. Je me figeai. Jasper pouvait sentir mon corps se raidir et suivit mon regard. Il me poussa avec son coude alors que j'arrêtai de regarder et me tournai pour lui faire face. Rose vit notre échange et se tourna pour voir ce qu'on regardait. Je commençai immédiatement à parler à Jasper comme si rien ne c'était passé. Avec un peu de chance, elle me remarquerait rien.

"Alors, Jazz, on n'est pas supposé prendre notre service au journal lundi ?"

"Ouais, Angela veut qu'on vienne la semaine prochaine pour aider avant que l'école ne commence. On doit aider avec la première édition qui doit être imprimée pour le premier jour de l'école," dit-il, jouant le jeu.

Rose se retourna pour nous faire face avec ses yeux plissés, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose et dit, "Attendez, c'était quoi ça ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" mentis-je, essayant de faire croire que rien n'était arrivé.

"Ne me mentez pas tous les deux ! J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward Cullen ?" cracha-t-elle.

QUOI ? Elle savait qui c'était ? Mais en même temps, tout le monde dans un rayon d'un kilomètre de l'école savait probablement qui il était, je ne devrais donc pas être surprise.

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers Emmett juste à temps pour le voir taper son poing dans celui d'Edward et de marcher vers notre table. Je vis Edward regarder dans notre direction, nous lançant un sourire.

Oh DIEU ! Esquive ! Esquive ! J'évitai son regard et regardai immédiatement au loin prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu.

Maintenant, vous pensez probablement que je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je le suis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'évite toujours mais il me rend tout le temps nerveuse. Et je ne veux pas ressembler à une de ses fans qui est complètement obsédée par lui. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fan. Du moins, c'est ce que je continue à me dire. Je veux simplement dire que ça me rendrait plus pathétique, hein ?

"Il ne se passe rien," dis-je, nonchalamment, essayant de faire en sorte que Rose arrête de m'agresser.

"Quelque chose se passe et tu ferais mieux de me le dire Bella !" dit Rose sévèrement comme si elle réprimandait un enfant.

"Très bien, je te le dirais qu'on on sera dans la chambre, Emmett arrive et je ne veux pas qu'il sache," chuchotai-je tandis qu'Emmett approchait.

Elle laissa immédiatement tomber le sujet et sourit à Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps," lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait.

"J'ai rencontré par hasard Edward Cullen et il m'a dit que les essais pour le foot commencent lundi, vous allez venir me voir ?" nous demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr !" dit Rose.

"Um, eh bien, je ne sais pas si nous," dis-je en pointant Jasper et moi, "pouvons y aller, on doit commencer à travailler pour le journal la semaine prochaine, et on va être vraiment occupés."

C'était vrai. On allait définitivement être occupés et je remercie le ciel pour le journal de l'école ! Je devais éviter Edward sur le terrain. Me connaissant, j'allais probablement tomber dans les pommes juste en le voyant avec son maillot de foot et je voulais absolument éviter toute forme d'embarras.

"Ah, allez, Bells ! Tu dois être là pour soutenir ton grand frère. En plus, tu ne m'a jamais vu jouer ! S'il te plait !" plaida-t-il. Merde! Il connaissait ma faiblesse et que je ne pouvais jamais lui dire non lorsqu'il me suppliait.

Jasper intervint cette fois, essayant de me sauver. "Ça va être très chargé, Em, mais on essayera d'y arriver."

"Ok alors, tant que Rosie est là, je suis content !" dit-il, rayonnant.

Phew ! C'est pas passé loin. Je me tournais pour regarder Jasper, lui envoyant un sourire de remerciement.

On quitta le restaurant peu après et nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs. Dès que les gars partirent et qu'on entra dans notre chambre, Rose me coinça contre la porte.

"Ok, Bells, RACONTE !" cria-t-elle.

"Vraiment, il n'y a rien à RACONTER parce qu'il n'a rien qui se passe," répondis-je alors que je la poussai de mon chemin et marchai vers mon lit. Je disais la vérité. Rien ne c'était passé entre nous en réalité.

"Bells, je t'ai vue rester statique quand tu l'as regardé." Elle s'arrêta un peu pour penser. Puis elle dit d'un ton taquin, "Tu as le béguin pour Edward Cullen ?"

"Um, non… pourquoi ?" Je haussai les épaules et baissai les yeux sur le sol. Dieu, je suis une mauvaise menteuse !

"TU as vraiment un coup de cœur pour Edward Cullen !"

"QUOI ? C'est… c'est vraiment si flagrant ?" hurlai-je alors qu'elle explosait de rire.

"Eh bien… ce n'est pas évident mais ça l'ai pour moi, mais c'est parce que je te connais depuis toujours." Je grognai et me jetai dans mon lit, cachant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Après qu'elle se soit moquée de moi pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta et dit, "Depuis quand ce béguin dure-t-il ?"

"Pas longtemps," mentis-je.

"Bells, tu as besoin d'arrêter de mentir parce que tu n'y arrive vraiment pas."

"Très bien ! Depuis la troisième, ok ? Et y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Comme je l'ai dis à Jasper, c'est juste un béguin et rien de plus. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé ! On dirait une de ses stupides fans, tue-moi maintenant !" grognai-je à nouveau.

"Tu QUOI ? Tu ne lui as JAMAIS parlé ? Comme dans tu n'as jamais échangée un mot avec lui ?" Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes.

"Eh bien, à part ce qui est arrivé à la librairie il y a quelques jours… non et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Donc, laisse tomber !" sifflai-je.

"Attend deux secondes, retour en arrière, il c'est passé quoi à la librairie ?"

Je me lançais dans l'histoire de ce qu'il c'était passé avant qu'elle n'emménage, racontant tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Ok, pourquoi n'as-tu donc parlé avec lui depuis tout ce temps ?"

"Um, B-O-N-J-O-U-R ? Je ne peux même pas prononcer une phrase quand je suis autour de lui, ne parlons d'avoir une seule couleur sur le visage. On n'a jamais eu de classes ensemble donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que je lui parle et je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui."

elle commença à sembler être en colère contre moi. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne l'avais pas insulté, hein ?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Tu sais que tu es belle, gentille, intelligente, douce et tout ce qu'un gars pourrait vouloir. Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas assez bien ?" hurla-t-elle.

Je me reculai. Elle est vraiment effrayante quand elle est en colère.

"Rose, il est le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Des gens comme lui ne s'associent pas avec des gens comme moi. Tu devrais le savoir ! Toi et Emmett être dans cette classe sociale !" dis-je.

"C'est tout bonnement stupide, Bells ! La popularité est surfaite et ça n'a rien à voir avec les gens que tu fréquente."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment c'était à Hilltop mais c'est comme ça ici. Attends simplement que l'école ne commence et que tout se mette en marche. Tu verras."

"Tu es folle !" me dit-elle. "Et que Dieu me vienne en aide, on va faire en sorte que tu parles à Edward Cullen avant que tu sois diplômée. Il est vraiment mignon, Bells ! Vous serriez trop chou ensemble !"

Je la regardai comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. "Ouais, ça arriverait seulement si j'étais la dernière femme sur Terre et même là, il ne me choisirait pas."

"Arrête Bells ! Cette année sera différente pour toi ! Emmett et moi sommes là maintenant, les choses vont changer ! Attends de voir," dit-elle comme si elle était convaincue que quelque chose allait arriver.

Ouais, c'est ça ! Dans mes rêves seulement.

* * *

**Encore un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir. Gentil ou pas, je peux tout accepter** **;)**


	6. Dreams

**Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y avait autant de fan de Twilight sur ce site.**

**Je tiens à signaler que lorsqu'on parle de football, il s'agit du football americain et non du foot  
**

**Bonne lecture :) et préparez-vous au moment que vous attendiez tous : les essais de football.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Dreams**

Chansons – Dreams, Cranberries et All I Have to Do is Dream, The Everly Brothers

* * *

…

_Oh my life (Oh, ma vie) _

_Is changing everyday (Change chaque jour,)_

_In every possible way(De toutes les manières possibles.) _

_And oh my dreams_ _(Et oh, mes rêves,) _

_It's never quiet as it seems (Ce n'est jamais aussi exact qu'il ne paraît.)_

_Never quiet as it seems(Jamais aussi exact qu'il ne paraît.) _

_I know I've felt like this before_ _(Je sais que j'ai déjà ressenti cela avant,) _

_But now I'm feeling it even more (Mais maintenant je le ressens encore plus,)_

_Because it came from you (Parce que cela vient de toi.) _

_And then I open up and see_ _(Alors je m'ouvre et je vois,) _

_The person falling here is me_ _(La personne qui tombe ici c'est moi,) _

_A different way to be __(Une différente façon d'être.)_

Dreams, Cranberries

…

Je me reposai dans mon lit pour quelque temps, écoutant une vieille chanson des _Cranberries_ qui emplissait la chambre. Je me penchai hors du lit et vis qu'il était 8:05. Ugh, il est temps pou moi de me lever ! J'appuyai sur le bouton d'arrêt de la répétition de mon réveil et commençai à me préparer pour la journée. C'était le jeudi de la deuxième semaine et plus que quelques jours avant le début des cours.

Heureusement pour moi, Jasper et moi avions finis par être tellement occupés par le journal qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller voir Emmett à ses essais. Angela avait décidée qu'on avait besoin de reconcevoir le journal. On travaillait donc pendant de longues heures pour avoir un nouveau format avant lundi et avec notre boulot à la librairie, on n'avait pas de temps disponible. Dieu merci ! C'était des vraies bouées de sauvetage.

Rose allait aux essais tous les jours pour encourager Emmett mais avec la présence de Lauren Mallory, je savais que ça la dérangeait d'y aller seule. C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne désespérée.

Je me douchai et mis mon jean slim noir, un débardeur blanc et mes ballerines blanches. Je sortis de la salle de bain et fus immédiatement attaquée par Rose.

"Bella ! Tu dois venir avec moi aujourd'hui pour voir les essais d'Emmett !" cria-t-elle en attrapant mon poignet.

"OW ! OW ! OW ! Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ?" hurlai-je en retour.

Elle laissa tomber mon poignet et me sourit toute penaude. "Désolée pour ça. Je suis simplement au bord du gouffre, Lauren Mallory me rend folle ! Elle et son entourage de bimbos sont allés aux essais tous les jours, et ça me prend la tête !"

Je lui fis un sourire sympathique. J'irai mais j'étais tellement occupée avec le journal. Je ne mentais pas cette fois. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

"Rose, tu sais que j'essaierai mais j'ai été tellement occupée avec le journal et le boulot," dis-je tandis que je voyais son visage s'attrister. Cette expression qui me faisait toujours tomber et je commençai à me sentir mal.

"A quelle heure c'est déjà ?" demandai-je, juste pour être gentille et je vis son visage s'illuminer à nouveau.

"C'est à 15h, oh s'il te plait, Bella, s'il te plait !" supplia-t-elle. "Ou je pourrais te faire y aller, mais tu sais que je ne ferai jamais ça," dit-elle sans gentillesse.

"Que veux-tu dire par 'me faire y aller' ?" demandai-je curieusement.

"Je pourrais parler à Emmett de ton béguin secret," provoqua-t-elle.

"ROSALIE ! Tu n'oserais pas !" criai-je alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

Je savais qu'elle me ferait du chantage ! Je le savais ! C'était seulement une question de temps. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance avec mon secret ! Maintenant, je vais souffrir à cause de ça ! Bon boulot, Bella !

Elle s'arrêta et puis dit tout en riant, "Ok, tu sais que je ne le ferais pas mais je voulais juste voir ta tête ! Ça valait le coup !"

"Oh toi !" dis-je, pointant mon doigt sur elle.

"Je ne te ferai jamais ça, Bells ! Mais je t'en prie, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, tu peux venir avec moi aujourd'hui ?" supplia-t-elle.

"Très bien ! J'essaierai de travailler sur le journal pendant le week-end. Je vais devoir être un peu en retard mais je ne viens pas seule. Je vais voir si Jazz peut venir avec moi et on te retrouvera là-bas, d'accord ?"

Elle sauta dans les airs. "Oh, merci ! Tu as définitivement illuminée ma journée ! Au moins, je n'ai pas à être là avec Lauren Mallory et ses stupides amies qui me fusillent du regard tout la journée."

"On se voit à 15h30 alors ! Je suis en retard ! Je dois aller au journal maintenant !" dis-je alors que je sortais précipitamment de la pièce.

La journée passa en un instant et 15h30 approchait. J'avais réussi à convaincre Jasper de venir avec moi aux essais de football, comme ça, au moins je n'y arrivai pas seule.

On fit le chemin vers le stade de football et je pouvais entendre les coups de sifflet des coachs et les encouragements des filles. Alors qu'on entrait dans le stade, je fus surprise de voir un tas de fille assises dans les gradins. Il y avait un groupe d'une trentaine de filles portant le maillot d'Emmett. Il était le numéro 33. Et oui, son maillot était en vente depuis hier. Il avait la garantie d'un poste dans l'équipe mais attendait l'annonce du capitaine.

Un autre groupe d'environ une cinquantaine de filles portait le maillot d'Edward et je pouvais voir Lauren Mallory assisse là avec ses amies. Je fis rouler mes yeux.

Il y avait d'autres petits groupes de filles répartis ici et là portant les maillots d'autres gars dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Je vis des gars assis alentours sûrement pour encourager leurs amis. Je scannai la foule et vis Rose assise seule mais plus près du terrain. Elle portait le blouson de sport d'Emmett. Elle se tourna, nous vit et fit un petit signe de la main.

Jazz et moi nous dirigeâmes vers elle et nous assîmes sur les bancs à ses côtés. Ce fut là que j'aperçus finalement le terrain. Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Je n'avais jamais posé un pied dans le stade et c'était énorme.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bells ?" demanda Rose.

"C'est rien. Je ne suis simplement jamais venu ici et c'est énorme !" dis-je.

"Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans le stade de football de ton école ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Um, ouais… pas fan de sport, souviens-toi ?" dis-je, pointant Jasper et moi-même.

Je baissai les yeux vers le terrain et vis Emmett s'échauffer, portant sa tenue de football. Il leva les yeux vers nous et fit un petit signe. J'entendis les cris des filles derrière nous, pensant manifestement qu'il leur faisait signe à elles. Rose eut un ricanement sarcastique et lui fit un signe en retour juste au moment où le coach commença à leur faire faire des exercices.

Ce fut là que je vis Edward. Je me glaçais, regardant le dieu grec qui se tenait sur le terrain dans sa tenue de football, son casque à la main. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans son uniforme de football avec et il était vraiment bien.

…

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream (Rêv-êv-êv-êv-êver, rêver, rêver, rêver)_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream (Rêv-êv-êv-êv-êver, rêver, rêver, rêver)_

_When I want you in my arms, (Quand jet e veux dans mes bras)_

_When I want you and all your charms, (Quand je te veux et tous tes charmes)_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is, (Peu importe quand je te veux, tout ce que j'ai a faire est,)_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream (Rêv-êv-êv-êv-êver, rêver, rêver, rêver)_

…

Je le vis regarder dans ma direction et sourire. Je souris en retour, regardant de bas en haut la vision qui se tenait devant moi. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Il commença à monter les escaliers vers nous.

Il pointa un doigt dans ma direction et sourit. Je me tournais pour regarder autour voir s'il s'agissait de moi ou si c'était quelqu'un derrière. Je ne vis personne alors qu'il continuait à monter vers moi doucement. La brise soufflait à travers ses cheveux de bronze en bataille. Je suis sûre que mon sourire s'élargissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

…

_When I feel blue in the night, (Quand je me sens déprimé la nuit)_

_And I need you to hold me tight, (Et que j'ai besoin que tu me tiennes étroitement)_

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is, Peu importe quand je te veux, tout ce que j'ai a faire est,)_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam (Rêv-êv-êv-êv-êver)_

…

Alors qu'il arrivait plus près de moi, je pouvais distinguer les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de moi quand je pus apercevoir son visage parfait. Sa mâchoire ciselée et les hautes pommettes. Il se penchait vers moi et je pouvais sentir sa douce haleine contre mon visage. Ses yeux plonger dans les miens et je le vis prononcer des mots tout en parlant doucement. "B-A-I-S-S-E L-A T-E-T-E !"

…

_I can make you mine- (Je peux te faire mienne-)_

(Grincement de la musique)

…

Huh ? Quoi ? Je secouai ma tête, me sortant de ma rêverie et juste à ce moment là, je vis une balle marron volant droit sur moi.

**BOUM !**

Je tombai du gradin dans un bruit sourd et tout devint noir.

**=RCP=**

Je crus entendre mon nom et des cris. Puis j'entendis la voix la plus apaisante du monde. "Elle va bien ?"

"Bella ! Bella !" J'entendis une voix puissante et désespérée. Était-ce Emmett ?

"Bells ! Bells ! Réveille-toi !" J'entendis une autre voix familière. Était-ce Jasper ?

"Bella ! Bella ! Tu dois te réveiller ! Je t'en prie !" Était-ce Rose ?

"Ne la bougez pas !" J'entendais la voix d'un homme plus âgé.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières pour voir des images floues devant moi. Mes yeux mirent un moment à se fixer sur quelque chose et maintenant, je pouvais voir un cercle de visages penchés vers moi. Il y en avait six au total. Il y avait un homme plus vieux que je ne connaissais pas mais je pense qu'il devait s'agir d'un des coachs de football et un aide soignant. Je vis aussi Rose, Jasper, Emmett et la sixième personne… était Edward.

Oh DIEU ! Quelle honte ! Je m'assis rapidement et sentis une peine intense dans ma tête.

"Ow !" dis-je alors tout en plaçant ma main sur ma tête.

"Recouchez-vous !" siffla l'aide soignant tout en essayant de me repousser sur mon dos.

"Non, je vais bien !" Je l'écartai de moi.

"Bells ! Tu l'écoute et tu te recouche," ordonna Emmett. Ses cris rendirent plus douloureux mon mal de tête donc j'obéis et me recouchai.

"Laissez-moi regarder votre tête," dit l'aide soignant tandis qu'il appuyait partout. Je grimaçai à la douleur alors qu'il appuyait sur l'endroit sensible où la balle m'avait frappée.

"Suivez mon doigt," dit-il alors qu'il le bougeait devant mes yeux.

"Vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où vous êtes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, dans le stade de football de l'école," répondis-je.

"Vous semblez aller bien mais je pense qu'on devrait vous emmener au centre médical pur faire plus de tests, vous pouvez souffrir d'une contusion." Puisque notre école était si grande, nous avions un centre médical sur le campus et j'étais déterminée à ne pas y aller. Je détestai les aiguilles, les docteurs et les infirmières.

"Quoi ?" dis-je en me rassayant seulement pour grimacer alors que la peine surgissait à travers mon crâne et mis ma main sur mon front.

"Ow ! Non, je vais bien, vraiment !" insistai-je.

Je pouvais voir Jasper, Emmett et Rose me lancer des regards désapprobateurs et je ne m'embêtai pas à regarder Edward ou je me serais évanouie. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

"Les gars, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à aller au centre médical," dit le coach.

"Je vais l'emmener," entendis-je une voix musicale dire.

Oh non ! PAS cette voix ! Pas lui ! Je vous en prie ! Tout le monde sauf lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de m'évanouir à nouveau et sur le chemin du centre médical. Le docteur penserait que je suis folle ! J'étais sûre que Jasper et Rose virent l'horreur sur mon visage.

Rose avait un sourire en coin, manifestement heureuse de la situation et Jasper avait aussi un sourire en coin, appréciant manifestement de me voir mal à l'aise. Puis Emmett parla, DIEU MERCI ! J'étais sauvée !

"Non, c'est bon Edward. C'est ma sœur, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien, occupe-toi juste de Butterfingers là-bas," cracha-t-il alors que je le voyais jeter un regard noir à Mike Newton. Qu'a Mike Newton à avoir avec cette histoire ?

Juste à ce moment là, je sentis mon corps quitter le sol alors qu'Emmett me prenait dans ses bras.

"Je peux marcher, Em, poses-moi par terre !" Je me débattis dans ses bras.

"Non, tu peux pas ! Je te porte au centre médical alors tais-toi !" dit-il alors qu'on s'éloignait de la foule qui nous entourait. Ce fut là que j'eus un aperçu de la foule et remarquais que l'équipe de football tout entière se tenait là avec tous les gens qui regardaient les essais.

Était-ce possible que ça devienne plus embarrassant ? Je vis même des gens prendre des photos. Je grognai dans la poitrine d'Emmett sachant que j'allais définitivement faire la une de la rubrique à ragots de Tanya. Je priai pour qu'elle y aille gentiment. Et j'espérai que personne n'avait enregistré ça pour le mettre sur YouTube ou j'allais sérieusement considérer un transfert d'école.

Alors qu'on faisait notre chemin vers le centre médical, je levais les yeux vers Emmett. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Em ?"

"Tu te souviens pas ?"

"Non, tout ce dont je me rappelle est de voir le ballon de football volant vers moi et le trou noir."

"On faisait des exercices sur le terrain et quand Mike 'Butterfingers' Newton envoya le ballon, il s'envola vers toi. J'ai cru que tu serais assez futée pour te pousser du chemin quand tu vois quelque chose voler ver toi mais tu semblais étonnée comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu venir et puis il t'a tapé. Tu es tombée en arrière et évanouie. J'ai eu si peur Bells ! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Tu es ma sœur préférée et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il sincèrement.

"Em, je suis ta seule sœur."

Il ria alors qu'on entrait dans le centre médical. Ils firent quelques scans et tests et conclurent qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux à la large bosse qui se formait sur mon front. Ça partirait dans quelques jours.

Emmett me porta vers les dortoirs, pas que j'en avais besoin mais il insista sur le fait que je ne devrais pas marcher. On entra dans ma chambre et il me posa par terre. Rose et Jasper étaient tous les deux là, nous attendant et ils me firent chacun un câlin.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Rose. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleurée.

"Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai juste cette stupide bosse sur la tête," dis-je alors que je pointais la large bosse et bougeais mes mèches pour leur montrer. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux dès qu'ils la virent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut utiliser du maquillage pour la couvrir et c'est une bonne chose que tu es des mèches," dit Rose.

"Tu as besoin de te reposer, Bells !" ordonna Emmett.

"Oui, maître !" dis-je alors que je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'effondrai dedans. Mon mal de tête n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'avant mais je savais que j'avais besoin de me reposer.

"Je retourne aux essais alors, vous la surveillez pour moi vous deux," dit Emmett.

"Merci, Em !" dis-je alors qu'il se penchait et m'embrassait sur la joue.

"Je t'aime p'tite sœur !"

"Moi aussi, grand frère !"

Il quitta la chambre et Rose s'approcha de mon lit.

"Je suis tellement désolée !" dit-elle.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

"Pour quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?" demandais-je curieusement.

"Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne t'avais pas suppliée de venir aux essais aujourd'hui, tout est de ma faute !"

"Non, c'est pas de ta faute, Rose ! J'aurais du voir ce satané truc venir vers moi… mais j'étais trop prise par mes pensées," dis-je tandis que mes joues se teintaient de rose.

"Je le savais ! dit Jasper. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais esquivée le ballon. Je t'ai presque poussée du chemin mais il était trop tard. Bells, tu dois vraiment arrêter avec les rêveries."

"Tu rêvais encore ?" dit Rose.

"Um, ouaip," couinai-je. Je plaide coupable.

"C'était en rapport avec Edward Cullen ?" taquina-t-elle.

Jasper me lança un regard, se demandant comme Rose savait.

"J'ai parlée à Rose de mon béguin mais Emmett ne sait toujours pas et je voudrais que ça reste comme ça," menaçai-je.

"Et oui, j'étais prise par mes rêves, ok ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans sa tenue de football avant," soupirai-je.

"Et c'est le signe que je dois partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là pour une discussion entre filles," dit Jasper alors qu'il courait vers la porte. "Prend soin de toi, Bells ! Je t'appellerai plus tard !"

"Bye, Jazz," Rose et moi dîmes tandis que la porte se fermait. Puis Rose se retourna vers moi.

"Tu sais qu'Edward te regardait, Bells ?"

"Huh ? Quoi ?"

Ok, je suis en pleine confusion là. De quoi parlait-elle ?

"Quand tu es entrée dans le stade, il ne pourrait pas regarder ailleurs que vers toi !" dit-elle avec des cris aigus.

"Uh, t'es sûre qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Il y avait une centaine de filles là, il aurait pu regarder n'importe laquelle."

"Arrête de te faire des illusions ! Il te fixait et il était si inquiet quand tu t'es évanouie. Il était le premier à arriver à toi, avant Emmett, le coach et le reste de l'équipe. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si tu allais bien."

"Arrête Rose ! Tu n'as pas à essayer de me faire me sentir mieux à propos de m'être ridiculisée devant toute l'équipe de football et plus de cent élèves !"

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien, je ne vais plus rien te dire. Tu es un cas désespérée. En tout cas, tu devrais te reposer ou Emmett me tuera pour ne pas avoir pris soin de toi."

Je roulais sur mon lit et fermais mes yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Rose a dit à propos d'Edward. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Pourquoi serait-il si concerné ? Et je suis sûre qu'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait au moins plus d'une centaine de gens regardant les essais.

Ma tête commençait à marteler plus fort maintenant, j'arrêtais donc de penser et tombais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la rentré scolaire**

**Un petit commentaire sera grandement apprécié :D**


	7. Lifestyles Of the Rich and Famous

**Salut tout le monde, désolée pour cette attente, j'ai rencontrée quelques difficultés dans la traduction de ce chapitre.**

**Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la traduction et s'il y a des erreurs, je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Comme toujours, merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, certains m'ont bien fait rire :)**

**# : Je veux bien croire que se recevoir une balle dans la tête ça doit faire mal, j'espère que ça ne t'es pas arriver parce que tu revais à une beau jeune homme ;)  
**

**#lolo5302 : Mais non, tu n'a pas surement pas l'air débile de rigoler devant ton écran, en tout cas, moi ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ça !!! XD**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Lifestyles Of the Rich and Famous**

Chanson – Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, Good Charlotte

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui le premier jour d'école et je me levais de bonne heure. Ma bosse était presque partie maintenant et je me sentais bien mieux.

J'avais très envie de voir le journal de l'école pour lire la rubrique de Tanya. Absurde, je sais. On pourrait penser que, puisque je fais partie des employés du journal, j'aurais les premières ébauches. Mais non. Tanya travaillait toujours en secret et ne laisse jamais personne voir sa rubrique à l'exception d'Angela, je devais donc attendre pour les nouvelles, comme tout le reste de l'école.

Je sautais du lit et ouvrais la porte à la volée pour voir le _Ridge Crest Times_ au pied de notre porte. Je l'attrapais et refermais la porte. J'ouvrais le journal immédiatement et commençais à chercher la rubrique de Tanya, jetant au loin le reste. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Je voulais être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant sur moi là-dedans. Sa rubrique était énorme cette fois. Apparemment, il y avait de nombreuses choses qui s'étaient passées durant l'été et qui avaient besoin d'être rapportées dans la première édition. Je scannais la rubrique et les gros titres.

_**La chirurgie estivale de Jessica**_ – _Jessica Stanley et son opération durant l'été._

Probablement des faux seins.

_**Kate et Garrett, Enfin Ensemble !**_ – _Kate Willis se met à sortir avec Garrett Summers durant les vacances d'été._

Aw ! Ils sont mignons ensemble sur les photos.

_**Laurent entre en Centre de Désintoxication !**_ – _Laurent Pierre est envoyé en désintox pour usage de drogue et d'alcool et expulsé de RCP._

Aucune surprise ici ! Il était connu sur le campus pour être un grand toxico.

_**Emmett Swan et Rosalie Hale, Le Roi et La Reine de Hilltop, Maintenant à RCP !**_ – _Emmett Swan et Rosalie Hale, les nouveaux arrivants de RCP._

Il y avait des photos prises le premier jour au self. Il était mentionné qu'ils étaient assis avec leurs frères et sœurs, moi et Jasper. Donc première mention dedans et ce n'était pas trop embarrassant. Je pouvais vivre avec ça.

_**Edward Cullen et la Fille Mystérieuse !**_

Hmm… ça piquait ma curiosité alors que je regardais les photos prises au cinéma et lus la légende.

_Edward Cullen vu il y a deux semaines au cinéma avec une mystérieuse fille. Qui est-elle ? Personne ne semble savoir. Nouvelles infos à venir._

Wow, même Tanya ne sait qui elle était. C'était une première. Qui est cette fille ? Je continuais à scanner le reste de la rubrique.

_**Newton Pleure Encore !**_ – _Emmett Swan à la rescousse pour sauver sa sœur et sa copine._

Combien de fois Newton a-t-il pleuré en public ? Eh bien, j'étais mentionnée une deuxième fois dans la rubrique avec des photos mais il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant. Je pouvais vivre avec ça aussi. Ce n'est pas trop grave.

_**Hale vs. Mallory, le Combat ?**_ – _Rosalie Hale et Lauren Mallory ont amenés la guerre sur le campus. Dans quel camp allez-vous être ?_

Je vis les photos de vendredi à TGI. Je n'étais pas mentionnée dans ce paragraphe. Phew !

Peut-être que j'étais chanceuse cette fois et ne serais pas mentionnée dedans. J'avais de la chance que personne n'ait enregistré l'incident de football pour le poster sur YouTube, je pouvais donc être chanceuse, non ?

Puis je le vis. Le dernier gros titre avec des photos me montrant frappée par le ballon. Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu prendre cette photo ? C'était littéralement une photo de moi avec le ballon, qui était près à rentrer en contact avec ma tête. Je ressemblais à une idiote, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Les gens allaient vraiment penser que je suis folle !

_**Bella Swan, Demoiselle en Détresse**_ – _Bella Swan est tapée par un ballon de football et s'évanouit puis est portée par son frère vers le centre médical._

Et là, il y avait encore plus de photos de la masse de gens qui me regardait évanouie sur le sol. C'était définitivement le pire. Je ne peux vraiment pas vivre avec ça.

- GAAAAHHH !!! hurlais-je.

Je vis Rose bondir dans son lit alors que je la réveillais.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Regarde ! dis-je alors que je lui jetais la rubrique et mettais ma tête dans mes mains. Je suis plus qu'humiliée !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rubrique, lisant toutes les légendes et parcourant les photos.

- Wow, cette rubrique est bien meilleure que celle qu'on avait à Hilltop !

- Rose, concentres-toi, je te prie ! dis-je.

- Oh, exact. Allez, Bells ! Ces photos ne sont pas si graves.

- Pas si graves ! Pas si graves ! Elles sont trèèèèss gravvveees ! Je ne peux pas d'ici pour mon premier jour d'école ! C'est pas vrai ! dis-je, faisant les cent pas dans notre chambre.

- Arrête ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grave ! Alors quoi ? Tu as été tapée par un ballon de football, ça arrive, dit-elle.

- Non, ça n'''arrive'' pas simplement aux gens normaux. Ces trucs m'arrivent à moi et toujours à moi. Et maintenant, c'est placardé sur le journal de l'école. Et je ressemble à une idiote ! Pourquoi je peux pas simplement disparaitre et être invisible ? Ugh !

- Reprends-toi en mains, Bells ! C'est juste un article stupide avec des photos. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Au contraire tu devrais profiter de l'attention.

- Pourquoi je profiterai de l'attention à propos de mon visage se faisan taper par un ballon de football ?!

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. C'est ce que je récolte à parler à une accro de l'attention !

Je commençais à prendre de profondes aspirations et me calmais finalement.

- Très bien, je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour ça. Habillons-nous pour l'école.

Même si on a des uniformes à notre école, personne ne se conforme au code vestimentaire. Tant que tu portait ce qu'ils considèrent comme 'standard', c'était bon.

Le 'standard' de base étant la jupe (pour les filles) et le pantalon (pour les garçons), chemisier (pour les filles) et chemise à boutons (pour les garçons), cravate, blazer, veste ou pull, suivant le temps. Les couleurs de notre école étaient bleu marine, jaune et blanc. On était également autorisés à ajouter un peu de marron et de bleu ciel pour mettre un peu de couleur.

A partir de ces bases, toutes les filles 'transformaient' un peu leur uniformes. Et bien sûr, personne ne respectait la politique au niveau des chaussures. Ils ont finis pas retirer cette règle un peu avant que je commence à venir là.

J'entrais dans mon placard et mis jupe plissée bleue. Je ne montais jamais mes jupes d'uniformes aussi haut que certaines filles le font, montrant leurs fesses. Mais je ne portais jamais la longueur standard, qui était sous le genou. Comme j'ai dis, j'allais toujours en rythme avec les gens normaux. Je mis un chemisier blanc qui était une variation de l'original et ajoutais un pull noir à manche longue avec un col en v par-dessus. J'attachais mon nœud noir autour du col du chemisier et mis un bandeau sur ma tête. Puis enfin, je mis mes collants gris sombre et les ballerines noires. Je me maquillais légèrement et attrapais mon sac. Je jetais le reste du journal à l'intérieur pour le lire plus tard, durant le déjeuner.

Rose sortit, portant une jupe bleue, rouge, verte remontée bien haut sur ses cuisses et un chemisier blanc très serré et une cravate desserrée autour du col. Elle portait ses bottes noires qui montaient aux genoux. Elle attrapa également son sac.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? demandais-je, le regardant.

- Nah, j'ai toujours la veste d'Emmett !

Je la vis me regarder de bas en haut puis me donner un regard curieux.

- Quoi ? dis-je. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu te couvres toujours autant pour l'école ?

- C'est ce que je porte habituellement, quel est le problème ? dis-je.

- Rien, tu es mignonne mais très classique. On a vraiment besoin de mettre en avant ton style, dit-elle, pensive.

Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

- On va faire du shopping aujourd'hui après les cours et pas de mais ! dit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait mon bras et me tirait vers la porte.

- Très bien ! dis-je, ne cherchant même pas à discuter à cause de ma mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde marchait maintenant en uniformes et se bousculait pour aller en classe, alors qu'on faisait notre chemin dehors dans la même direction.

Je pouvais sentir les regards arriver de tous les côtés. Je n'avais jamais eu à gérer ça quand il s'agissait simplement de Jasper et moi. Mais maintenant que Rose était là, j'étais coincée, je devais marcher avec elle à la place, ce qui veut dire qu'il y allait avoir de l'attention et que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Ça craint !

- T'a quoi comme cours ? demanda Rose.

Je sortis mon emploi du temps et on compara les classes et les profs.

**1e cours – Cours Préparatoire Économie**

**2e cours – Cours Préparatoire Calcul**

**3e cours – Cours Préparatoire Anglais**

**4e cours – Gym**

**Déjeuner**

**5e cours – Cours Préparatoire Biologie**

**6e cours – Journal**

- Wow, l'intello ! taquina Rose alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps.

Je rougis. J'étudiais beaucoup et était vraiment déterminée à entrer à Stanford. Ça avait toujours été mon rêve.

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'on a seulement gym ensemble, donc je te verrais à ce moment là ! Je pars en cours de calcul, dit-elle alors qu'on se séparait.

Je pris le chemin vers mon premier cours, près de la zone des Sciences Sociales. Tous les bâtiments scolaires étaient groupés par sujet.

Je trouvais la salle de classe à moitié rempli d'élèves. Je fis en sorte de m'asseoir vers le fond de la classe, espérant que les gens n'allaient pas rire ou dire quelque chose à propos du fiasco avec le ballon de football.

Le premier cours passa rapidement et je reconnu quelques personnes. Seulement les visages, pas les noms. Je n'étais jamais vraiment entrée en contact avec les gens de l'école pour connaître leurs noms. Il y avait deux gars de l'équipe de football que je reconnu. Je ne me souvenais plus de leurs noms mais découvrais en cours qu'il s'agissait de Jack Taylor et Mark Welch. Je crois qu'ils sont bons amis avec Edward.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, je vis qu'ils marchaient vers moi mais je m'en allais rapidement, prétendant que je ne les avais pas vus. J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient me parler de la semaine dernière et je voulais éviter ça à tout prix.

Je me dirigeais vers la zone de Maths et mon deuxième cours. Je pris un siège vide, tout en n'en gardant un pour Jasper. On avait comparé nos emplois du temps durant le week-end et avions découvert qu'on avait Calcul ensemble.

Après une minute, Jasper entra tranquillement et s'assit alors que je scannais la salle. Je reconnu Kate Willis qui nous fit un signe de la main. On ne la connaissait pas très bien mais elle était toujours gentille.

Puis ce fut la troisième période. L'anglais était mon sujet favori j'étais donc vraiment impatiente. J'entrais dans la salle et trouve une place dans le milieu de la pièce.

Je m'assis, sortis mon cahier de note et commençais à faire des gribouillages. Je ne prenais pas la peine de lever les yeux lorsque j'entendis d'autres élèves remplir la salle et les sièges autour de moi. La cloche résonna et je vis le prof valser dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle.

- Bonjour, Mme Cooper ! répondit-on.

- Je vais faire l'appel avant qu'on commence, dit-elle alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers son cahier et commença à lire la liste des élèves.

Je parcourais la salle du regard et vis qu'Angela était là. Je reconnu quelques autres visages mais ne connaissais personne d'autres.

Puis j'entendis son nom.

- Edward Cullen, appela Mme Cooper.

Je me glaçais. Il était dans cette classe ?! Oh NON ! Ce n'est pas bon. Je vais définitivement pas être capable d'y arriver dans cette classe.

- Présent ! entendis-je sa voix soyeuse dire derrière moi alors que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Il était littéralement assit juste derrière moi.

Je me pinçais pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas et c'était le cas. C'était réel. Très réel. Ne te tourne pas !

Comme ais-je pu ne pas le voir entrer ?! Étais-je à ce point occupée avec mes gribouillages ? Il semblerait ! Je suis tellement stupide !

- Bella Swan, appeal Mme Cooper.

- P-Présente ! couinais-je puis rougis.

Oh, ce n'était pas bon. Je couinais déjà et je ne l'avais même pas encore regardée. Je pouvais sentir que mes paumes commençaient à suer et mon estomac se nouer. Je devais rester concentré, pas me retourner.

Durant le cours, je continuais à essayer de me concentrer sur ce que Mme Cooper disait mais je ne pouvais penser qu'au fait qu'il était dans la même classe que moi. Pourquoi moi ? Pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais jamais eu de classes avec lui et maintenant ça !

Je commençais le compte à rebours à 15 minutes avant la fin du cours, fixant l'horloge qui était près du tableau. Je pense que je suis restée complètement immobile durant le cours et dès que la cloche sonna, je sautais de mon siège et courais hors de la salle.

Je n''ai jamais été aussi contente d'aller en gym de ma vie. Et ça en dit long car je déteste totalement la gym.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre à ce cours d'anglais.

Je fis le chemin vers le Gymnase Sud (on en a 4) et allais directement au vestiaire des filles. Je vis Rose et on parla de nos classes matinales alors qu'on se changeait dans nos tenues de sport, qui se composaient d'un short bleu foncé et un t-shirt gris sombre. Je ne m'embêtais pas à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé durant le dernier cours, je pensais lui dire une fois dans le dortoir.

On sortit et vîmes Emmett et Jasper assit dans les gradins. On alla les rejoindre et je fus surprise de voir le mystérieux lutin. Elle se tenait sur le côté mais je pouvais la voir parler avec quelques autres filles.

Les gens devenaient bruyants et puis on vit deux coachs arriver avec un homme et une femme. Un des coachs souffla dans son sifflet, essayant de faire taire tout le monde.

- Attention, tout le monde ! Je suis le coach Gibson et lui c'est le coach Clapp, dit-elle alors qu'elle montrait du doigt le coach se tenant à ses côté. Maintenant, vous vous demandé probablement qui sont ces deux personnes qui sont là avec nous et on a une surprise cette année pour vous.

Oh, non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pouvais entendre tout le gymnase bourdonner de chuchotements.

- Du aux très bonnes réactions qu'on a reçu l'année dernière pour le bal de la rentrée sur le thème des années folles et les années 80 pour le bal d'hiver, on va avoir pour le bal de la rentré du swing des années 40 et pour le bal d'hiver, celui des années 50.

J'entendis des hoquets de surprise, des cris et des applaudissements à travers le gymnase.

L'année dernière était la première fois où notre école avait décidé de faire des thèmes pour nos danses à l'exception du bal de promo. L'école se mit donc à offrir des cours de danse comme option à prendre à la place de gym. Les gens qui prenaient les cours de danse devaient aller aux soirées dansantes pour être notés sur leurs performances. Jasper et moi avions préférés être coincés aux cours normaux de gym. On avait également évités les danses tous les ans mais j'avais l'impression que c'était sur le point de changer.

Le coach Clapp donna un coup de siffle pour faire taire tout le monde.

- Cette année, on n'offrira pas l'option 'cours de danse' comme on l'a fait l'année dernière. A la place, les soirées dansantes sont obligatoires pour tous les élèves et vous allez apprendre les pas en cours de gym.

J'entendis des grognements et des applaudissements. Je grognais et regardais Jasper, qui avait la même réaction que moi on doit aller aux soirées dansantes cette années ! Ugh !

- Je sais que tu détestes les soirées dansantes autant que moi, mais allons-y ensemble, je ne veux pas être coincée avec Mike ou quelqu'un d'autre ! lui chuchotais-je.

- D'accord, pas de soucis pour moi, dit-il.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être coincé avec Jessica Stanley ou autre.

Je me tournais pour regarder Rose et je pouvais voir ses yeux s'illuminer à propos des soirées dansantes. Elle était vraiment excitée. Et Emmett semblait juste confus. Il était si énorme, comment allait-il swinguer ?

- On doit aussi vous présenter quelques personnes en plus, donc taisez-vous je vous prie ! hurla le coach Clapp alors que le silence revenait.

- Alex et Jane, vos deux nouveaux professeurs de danse, dit le coach Gibson pointant l'homme aux cheveux brun et la femme blonde, probablement âgés d'une 30aine d'années. Et cette année, nous avons une nouvelle directrice du département costume. C'est une nouvelle élève ici, elle vient de Parie, France. Elle sera responsable de l'assignation des costumes pour tout le monde. Si vous avez la moindre question à propos de vos costumes, allez la voir. Je vous prie donc, tout le monde, d'accueillir Alice Cullen !

J'entendis plus de hoquet de surprise, un autre Cullen ? Je regardais alentour. Qui ça pouvait-être ?

Puis je vis le mystérieux lutin sautiller vers les coachs. Elle sourit et fit des signes de la main.

Ça résolvait le mystère. Elle était apparentée à Edward. J'entendis des soupirs de soulagement dans la foule. Et je vis Jasper faire de même. Je gloussais alors qu'il me fusillait du regard.

Quand il s'agit des soirées dansantes dans notre école, celle-ci fait en sorte que tout semble authentique. Je n'avais jamais su combien s'était sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent qu'on devra porter des costumes. Oh Dieu !

- Maintenant, tout le monde, vous allez apprendre un tas de pas de danses très évolués et certains d'autres eux sont assez dangereux, dit Jane.

Je pouvais voir Emmett sourire et se frotter les mains à l'entente du mot 'dangereux'.

- On doit être très prudent pour la sécurité de tous. On va utilisés des matelas quand on fera les lancés, flips et portés.

Que vient-elle de dire ? Lancés ? Flips ? Portés ? Oh NON !

- On commencera avec les bases en premier et progressivement on augmentera jusqu'à ce que vous soyez confortable avec les pas, on a 6 semaines jusqu'au bal de la rentré, vous avez donc beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer et apprendre, et je vous en prie n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions. Les coachs Gibson et Clapp ont appris les bases pour vous aider.

- Maintenant, combien d'entre vous savent ce qu'est le swing ? demanda Alex.

Je vis quelques personnes lever la main.

- D'accord, commençons au début alors, on va vous montrer quelques clips vidéo d'exemples de swing pour que vous ayez une idée de ce que c'est.

Juste à ce moment là, un gigantesque écran de projection descendit et j'entendis les airs rapides de jazz envahir l'air. Ils nous montraient des clips de _Swing Kids_ et d'autres films des années 40 avec du swing. Ça semblait vraiment compliqué. Je pouvais voir les gens choqués de savoir qu'ils allaient apprendre à danser comme ça mais je pouvais aussi sentir l'excitation.

Même Jasper et Emmett semblaient surpris par les flips et les sauts. Allait-on vraiment être capable de faire ça ? Je devenais nerveuse mais je commençais à être impatiente. Ça semblait vraiment amusant.

- Très bien, maintenant, tout le monde s'assemble, un garçon, une fille ! On va commencer avec le Lindy Hop, entendis Jane hurler.

Jasper attrapa ma main et me dirigea sur le terrain. On se tenait à côté de Rose et Emmett et je pouvais voir tout le monde se mettre en couple. Je vis qu'Alice était avec Mark Welch.

Alex et Jane commencèrent à nous enseigner les pas et très peu de temps après tout le monde s'amusait.

Qui aurait cru que la gym pouvait être agréable ?!

* * *

**J'appelle les cours de Bella 'préparatoire' mais ce n'est pas le terme exact. En fait, ce sont des cours qu'elle n'aurait pas à prendre à l'université si elle les a déjà validés au lycée**. **Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi mettre comme mot, j'ai préférée prendre un mot qui montre que c'est un cours plus évolué que ceux du lycée.**

**Prochain chapitre : la continuation de la première journée de cours. Et puisque la fac est finie, je devrais être capable de finir la traduction assez vitre, enfin j'espère !!!  
**

**Maitnenant que vous avez tout lu, un gentil petit commentaire est le bienvenue :), Je peux même accepter un pas gentil commentaire mais je serai toute triste :(**


	8. Just a Girl

**Bonjour tout le monde, je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Edward avec un peu de retard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais**.

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et l'ajout de cette histoire dans vos favoris ou vos alertes, ça me fais vraiment plaisir.**

**Le moment tant attendu qui a déjà commencer au chapitre précedent, continue maintenant**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Just a Girl**

Chanson – Just a Girl, No Doubt

* * *

Après la fin du cours de gym, on remit nos uniformes et partîmes pour aller déjeuner. On alla dans le self et primes nos repas. Bien évidemment, Rose et Em avaient prit une table juste au milieu du self. Pour l'attention, comme toujours.

Jasper et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel alors qu'on asseyait. On avait toujours préférés s'asseoir en dehors du cercle du self pour éviter l'attention. Je sortis le journal de mon sac et le coupa en deux, donnant une moitié à Jasper.

C'était notre routine du lundi. On coupait toujours le journal en deux et le lisait durant le déjeuner puis on se l'échangeait à la fin du repas. On commença à lire, oubliant manifestement les gens autour de nous.

- Allez-vous vous amuser un jour ? demanda Emmett.

- Tu nous parles à nous ? demandais-je, nous pointant du doigt Jasper et moi.

- Oui ! Vous êtes tellement ennuyant tout le temps. Avec l'école, le boulot, le travail constant et maintenant la lecture du journal durant le repas. Je jure qu'on dirait deux petits vieux et non pas des élèves de terminale. Vous devriez profiter de votre dernière année avant de commencer la fac, dit Rose.

- Eh bien, ça a toujours été notre routine du lundi et on fait parti des employés du journal de l'école. On doit lire le papier qu'on a aidés à produire, dit Jasper.

- Jetez-moi ça ! Jetez-moi ça ! dit Emmett tout en tapant nos mains.

-

Je levais les yeux vers Jasper et soupirais. Ça servait à rien se battre contre Rose et Emmett. On rangea nos journaux et les regardâmes.

Je vis que Jack Taylor, qui était dans mon premier cours et un autre gars dont le nom m'était inconnu venir vers notre table. Il semblait familier et faisait parti de la foule populaire également.

- Yo ! Capitaine ! Rose, dirent-il alors qu'ils arrivaient et échangeaient une poignée de main virile avec Emmett et un petit signe de la main à Rose.

Emmett avait découvert qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de football durant le week-end et était très excité.

Je pouvais voir qu'ils nous regardaient, Jasper et moi, j'essayais donc d'éviter leurs regards et commençais à me concentrer sur mon repas.

Je vous en prie, ne me parlez pas. N'amenez pas le sujet de l'accident de la semaine dernière s'il vous plait. Peut-être que si je prétendais ne pas être là, ils n'allaient pas me remarquer.

- Alors Em, vas-tu nous présenter à ta sœur et ton pote ? dit Jack et je m'étouffais presque avec ce que je mangeais.

Jaser du me taper le dos avec son poing.

Comment savait-il que j'étais la sœur d'Emmett ? Probablement par le journal. Super…

- Ouais, les gars, c'est Bella et Jasper, dit Emmett, nous pointant du doigt. Bella, Jazz, c'est Jack Taylor et Brian White.

Je levais les yeux et leur fis un sourire amical puis retournais mon regard dans ma nourriture.

Je n'étais jamais répertoriée comme une personne sociable, ouverte. Ouais, je parlais beaucoup avec les gens que je connaissais bien mais je n'étais jamais la personne qui allait démarrer la conversation en premier.

Jack prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi. Il avait des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux bruns. Il était mignon, je suppose. Je savais qu'un tas de filles de l'école l'aimait car il était l'archétype du gars grande, sombre et beau. Je crois qu'il a son propre fan club.

- On est en cours préparatoire d'économie ensemble, non ?

- Ouais.

- Tu aimes le prof jusqu'à présent ?

- Ouais, il semble assez intéressant, dis-je.

Je levais les yeux vers Rose et je pouvais la voir me faire un petit sourire en coin. Emmett et Jasper étaient trop occupés à discuter avec Brian.

C'était tellement inconfortable. Que quelqu'un m'aide tout de suite !

- Tu vas mieux que la semaine dernière ? Tu as été frappée assez gravement, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, concerné.

Est-il vraiment sincère ? Au moins, il ne se moque pas de moi. Je lui donnais un regard reconnaissant.

- Ouais, je vais bien. La bosse est presque partie. Merci de demander, dis-je.

Je regardais autour et vis que des gens nous dévisageaient. Beaucoup de gens, probablement l'intégralité du self. Lauren Mallory et ses amies avaient les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Edward était assis avec Alice, Kate, Garrett et Mark et ils jetaient des coups d'œil vers notre table de la même manière. Eh bien, c'était plus Edward qui avait le regard noir, ou du moins je crois que c'était le cas. Pourquoi nous regardait-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je détestais VRAIMENT l'attention. Mon visage rougissait et je commençais à bouger mes mains dans tous les sens. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer et j'avais l'impression d'avoir une crise d'angoisse. Rose remarqua que j'étais mal à l'aise et commença finalement à parler à Jack, détournant l'attention portée sur moi.

DIEU merci ! Je prie une profonde inspiration. Je commençais à attraper mes affaires et me levais pour partir.

- Um, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux, dis-je alors que je regardais rapidement Jack et Brian. Je dois aller en cours un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, à plus ! dis-je alors que je sortais précipitamment du self.

J'étais sûre que tout le monde avait vu ce qu'il c'était passé mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais besoin de partir ou je me serais vraiment effondrée.

- Bells, attends ! entendis-je Jasper dire derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtais pour attendre qu'il me rattrape.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

- J'ai simplement paniquée. Tu sais comme je suis autour de nouvelles personnes, Jazz. Je suis juste devenue nerveuse et aies vu tout le monde nous dévisager, ça m'a vraiment embarassée. J'avais besoin d'air frais ou je pense que je me serai évanouie.

Il lança son bras autour de mon épaule alors qu'on marchait vers les bâtiments de Science.

- Tu sais, être au centre de l'attention n'est peut-être pas si mal. Ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre. T'as juste besoin de te détendre. C'est sympa de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ici et là et tout le monde n'est pas comme Mike Newton ou Lauren Mallory. Qui sait, tu va peut-être rencontrer de nouveaux amis, dit-il.

Il m'amena à ma classe et me fit un câlin.

- On se voit dans les locaux du journal !

- Merci, Jazz ! dis-je, lui faisant un sourire alors qu'il s'en allait.

Puisque j'étais en cours en avance, j'entrais dans la salle de biologie pour avoir qu'il y avait des tables de labo où deux personnes pouvaient s'asseoir. Je pris un siège et mis mes écouteurs, mettant la musique de mon iPhone.

…

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes (Enlève ce ruban rose de mes yeux)  
I'm exposed (Je suis exposée)  
And it's no big surprise (Et ce n'est pas une grande surprise)  
Don't you think I know (Ne penses-tu pas que je sais)  
Exactly where I stand (Exactement où je suis)  
This world is forcing me (Ce monde m'oblige)  
To hold your hand (A te tenir par la main)_  
…

Pourquoi étais-je si effrayée en presence des gens ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours si nerveuse ? Je me reposais toujours sur Rose, Emmett et Jasper. J'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

…

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me (Car je ne suis qu'une fille, une petite fille)  
Don't let me out of your sight (Ne me quitte pas des yeux)  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite (Je ne suis qu'une fille, toute jolie et petite)  
So don't let me have any rights (Alors ne me laisse aucuns droits)  
Oh... __I've had it up to here ! (Oh... J'en ai marre !)  
…_

Je le faisais principalement à Jasper et je commençais à me sentir mal. Je devais probablement l'ennuyer. Il n'aime pas l'attention non plus mais ne la déteste pas comme moi. Et il avait toujours été un peu plus bavard atour des gens que moi.

…

_The moment that I step outside (Le moment où je vais marcher dehors)  
So many reasons (Tant de raisons)  
For me to run and hide (Pour moi de courir ou de me cacher)  
I can't do the little things (Je ne peux pas faire les petites choses)  
I hold so dear (Donc je me retiens chéri)  
'Cause it's all those little things (Car c'est toutes ces petites choses)  
That I fear (Dont j'ai peur)  
…_

Je pensais plus en détail à ce que Jasper avait dit. Il avait raison. Je ne devrais pas être aussi nerveuse mais je suppose que j'avais toujours été habitué à être avec les personnes que je connaissais que je ne m'étais jamais ouverte pour avoir une vie sociale.

Je pouvais voir des gens pénétrer dans la salle et sus que la cloche était sur le point de sonner.

…

'Cause I'm just a girl, (Car je ne suis qu'une fille,)  
I'd rather not be (Je ferais mieux de ne pas l'être)  
'Cause they won't let me drive (Car ils ne me laisseront pas conduire)  
Late at night (Tard dans la nuit)  
I'm just a girl, ( Je ne suis qu'une fille,)  
Guess I'm some kind of freak (Tu devines que je suis une sorte d'exception)  
'Cause they all sit and stare (Car ils s'asseoient tous et regardent fixement)  
With their eyes (Avec leur yeux)  
I'm just a girl, (Je ne suis qu'une fille,)  
Take a good look at me (Regarde-moi)  
Just your typical prototype (Juste ton prototype typique)  
Oh... I've had it up to here ! (Oh... J'en ai marre !)  
Oh... am I making myself clear ? (Oh... Ai-je été assez claire ?)  
…

Peut-être devrais-je commencer à m'ouvrir plus aux gens. J'ai besoin d'arrêter d^être autant renfermée. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais je pouvais au moins entrer en contact avec des gens et poser des questions.

C'est une nouvelle année scolaire. Que diable, peut-être que c'est le temps pour une nouvelle Bella également !

…

I'm just a girl (Je ne suis qu'une fille)  
I'm just a girl in the world... (Je ne suis qu'une fille dans le monde...)  
That's all that you'll let me be ! (C'est tout ce que tu me permettras d'être !)  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity (Je ne suis qu'une fille, vivant en captivité)  
Your rule of thumb (Ta règle établie)  
Makes me worry some (M'inquiète quelque peu)  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny ? (Je ne suis qu'une fille, quel est mon destin ?)  
What I've succumbed to (Ce à quoi j'ai succombé)  
Is making me numb (M'endort)  
I'm just a girl, my apologies (Je ne suis qu'une fille, mes excuses)  
What I've become is so burdensome (Ce que je suis devenu est si angoissant)  
I'm just a girl, lucky me (Je ne suis qu'une fille, quelle chance j'ai)  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison (Un truc qu'on tripote il n'y a pas d'autre comparaison)  
…

Je continuais à fixer mon iPhone quand je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me tournais pour voir qui c'était et vis le haut d'une familière tête bronze auburn alors qu'il était penché pour regarder mon iPhone. J'étais sûre que ma bouche était grande ouverte. Voilà Edward dans toute sa gloire qui était assit à côté de moi. Il était toujours si bien dans l'uniforme scolaire.

Il me regardait et je vis sa bouche bouger pour me dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Nous y voilà encore ! Pas un autre rêve. Trop c'est trop ! J'ai besoin d'arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je fermais mes yeux et passais mes mains sur mes tempes.

…

_Oh... I've had it up to ! __(Oh... J'en ai ras-le !)  
__Oh... I've had it up to ! (Oh... J'en ai ras-le !)  
Oh... I've had it up to here. (Oh... J'en ai ras-le-bol.)_

(Just a Girl, No Doubt

…

J'entendis la cloche sonner et j'éteignis mon iPhone, mettant les écouteurs dans mon sac. C'était juste un rêve. Il n'est pas vraiment là dans ma classe.

Je me tournais vers ma droite à nouveau pour voir qui était réellement assis à côté de moi et vis Edward me dévisager.

**GAH !**

Oh mon DIEU ! C'était réel ! Je l'avais complètement ignore et agis comme une conne ! Il semblait contrarié et je me sentis mal immédiatement.

**Fais QUELQUE CHOSE !**

- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui chuchotais-je, chanceuse que le prof soit en retard. Je ne t'ai pas entendu et j'ai cru…

Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas dire que je croyais rêver qu'il était assis à côté de moi ou il penserait vraiment que j'étais stupide.

- J'ai juste… j'ai juste pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, mentis-je alors que je le regardais espérant qu'il allait croire à cette histoire.

Je n'étais pas convaincue qu'il m'ait cru mais il laissa tomber.

- Non, c'est bon, dit-il simplement, alors qu'il haussait les épaules et regardait ailleurs.

Je voulais me taper et m'injuriais mentalement. Vraiment, la seule fois où il me parle, je dois faire quelque chose de stupide.

Allez lance-toi et parle lui !

Juste alors que je me tournais vers Edward pour dire quelque chose, je vis le prof courir dans la classe.

- Désolé du retard, dit-il.

Super ! Juste quand je veux me lancer pour lui parler, le prof doit arriver pour m'interrompre.

Il fit l'appel et nous demanda de prendre nos livres de cours.

Alors que les minutes passaient, je commençais à redevenir nerveuse. Les papillons étaient hors de contrôle dans mon ventre. Je sais que j'avais dis passer outre et faire un nouveau départ mais peut-être que c'était une bonne idée à commencer demain. En plus, c'est Edward et j'avais un coup de cœur pour lui depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Peut importe quoi, je n'arrêterai jamais d'être nerveuse en sa présence.

Je pouvais sentir mes paumes se mettre à suer alors que je serrais les poings. J'essayais d'être immobile et de ne pas m'agiter. Concentration. Concentration.

C'était encore plus dur pour moi de me concentrer dans cette classe par rapport à l'anglais. Au moins, il était assis derrière moi durant ce cours. Maintenant, il était assis à côté de moi et je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas que je lui jetais des regards ou il penserait vraiment que je suis folle.

Je gardais ma concentration sur le devant de la salle et je jure que je le vit me jeter un coup d'œil ici et là, mais je rêvais probablement.

J'essayais de mon mieux de me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof.

- A la place de vous assigner un partenaire de labo cette année, j'ai décidé que votre partenaire serait la personne avec qui vous partager un bureau. Voici votre premier devoir, dit-il finalement alors qu'il nous tendait des papiers.

Vient-il juste de dire qu'on allait être partenaire de labo ?! PARTENAIRE DE LABO AVEC EDWARD CULLEN ?!

Que vais-je faire ? Mon cœur commençait à battre à la chamade. J'étais surprise de ne pas m'effondrer d'une crise cardiaque à l'instant.

J'ai besoin de partir d'ici. Je levais immédiatement la main.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Mr Banner, je dois aller aux toilettes, puis-je être excusée ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je laissais mes affaires sur la table et quittais précipitamment la salle. Je courais dans le couloir en direction des toilettes et entrais dedans. C'était vide et je me dirigeais vers le lavabo. Je pouvais sentir mon estomac se nouer. Je regardais mon visage se refléter dans les miroirs.

Reprends-toi, Bella ! C'est juste un garçon !

Ouais, mais c'est le gars pour qui t'as le béguin depuis toujours !

Je peux le faire. C'est juste du travail scolaire. Faire les projets et j'irai bien. Se concentrer sur la tache à réaliser. J'ai besoin d'une bonne note pour Stanford, donc fais-le !

Je me mis de l'eau sur le visage pour me remettre en forme. Je m'essuyais et puis retournais vers la classe.

J'entrais et vis Edward me regarder. Il semblait peiné mais je mis ça de côté. Ça peut pas être de ma faute, hein ?

Je l'ai offensé au début du cours donc super, il doit me détester maintenant !

Je pouvais voir que tout le monde avait déjà commencé le devoir, je m'asseyais donc sur mon tabouret et décidais de parler.

- Alors… a-as-tu e-eu une chance de lire le devoir ?

Eh bien, au moins j'ai sortis cette foutu phrase et avec de la chance il l'a compris, même avec mes bégaiement. Il hocha la tête mais ne dis rien. Il allait rendre ça difficile. C'est tout simplement chouette.

- Écoutes, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée à propos de tout à l'heure. Je me sens mal par rapport à ce que j'ai fais. J'étais un peu dans la lune et je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais. Je sais qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble comme partenaires j'espère donc vraiment que ça va pas venir en travers de nos projets.

Excellent boulot ! J'ai dis une phrase entière sans bégayer ou sembler incohérente. Peut-être que je vais devenir meilleure à ça.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de voir si j'étais sincère, ce qui était complètement le cas. Il 'arrêta pendant un instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il, me faisant un sourire.

Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur commencer à battre plus vite et je regardais les papiers dans mes mains pour me concentrer. Puis, je réalisais qu'il ne savait même pas qui je suis et qu'on était supposé être partenaires de labo. Stupide Bella ! Je devrais probablement me présenter.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter à toi plus tôt, _et je suis sûre que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis_, je suis Bella, Bella Swan.

Je vis un regard de confusion sur son visage mais il sourit.

- Edward. Edward Cullen.

Je sais, soupire !

Eh bien, au moins maintenant il connaît mon nom.

Il commença à me dévisager, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. Je rabaissais mon regard à nouveau, essayant désespérément d'éviter le sien.

- On doit faire un projet de recherche sur la classification des animaux. On dirait que ça va nous prendre du temps. Veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble après les cours de temps en temps et qu'on aille travailler dessus à la bibliothèque ? dit-il.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je pouvais à peine entendre ce qu'il disait. Vient-il juste de me proposer un rendez-vous pour le travail ? Non, idiote ! C'est ton partenaire. Tu dois travailler sur des projets avec lui et ça devra être en dehors de la classe, DUH !

Je m'avançais bien trop. J'éloignais ces pensées de mon esprit et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'illuminer. C'était quoi ça ?

Je levais les yeux vers l'horloge et vis que la fin du cours était proche.

- Um, peut-être qu'on devrait échanger nos numéro, juste au cas où, dis-je baissant les yeux sur les papiers, pour ce qui semble être la millième fois aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr, dit-il, sortant son Blackberry Storm et me le tendant.

Je cherchais dans mon sac et lui tendis mon iPhone.

J'hésitais pendant un moment, essayant de penser si j'avais quelque chose d'incriminant dans mon portable que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mais réalisais que c'était bon. J'ai peut-être un énorme coup de cœur pour lui mais je n'étais pas assez folle pour garder une photo de lui dans mon portable comme fond d'écran, comme toutes les autres filles font.

Je finis d'entrer les informations dans son Blackberry. Alors qu'il me rendait mon téléphone, ma main frôla légèrement la sienne. Je sentis un choc traverser mon bras. C'était quoi ça ? Je me reculais et je suis sûre qu'il l'avait senti puisque qu'il murmura 'désolé' dans un souffle.

- c'est bon, murmurais-je en retour tout en plaçant son Blackberry devant lui, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher cette fois.

La sonnerie résonna et je sautais de mon tabouret. Pas besoin de rester assise plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je vis qu'Edward m'avait battu.

- A demain, Bella, dit-il, m'envoyant un sourire en coin et sortait de la pièce.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, fixant la porte. J'avalais ma salive. Ça allait vraiment être dur.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du journal et ouvris la porte. Jasper vit mon expression faciale et me tira sur le côté. Je lui dis ce qui s'était passé et il semblait heureux pour moi, mais il savait que j'étais complètement paniquée à l'intérieur

Il essaya de me calmer et ça aidait d'une certaine façon. C'était lundi et on devait commencer à faire des recherches sur quoi écrire pour la prochaine édition. Je commençais à faire des recherches en ligne pour des sujets et avant que je le sache, c'était la fin de l'heure.

On devait aller travailler à la librairie aujourd'hui, on se précipita donc vers le magasin. J'étais épuisée lorsqu'on quitta le travail. On repartit vers les dortoirs et j'entrais dans ma chambre pour être attaquée par Rose.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, où étais-tu et il s'est passé quoi au déjeuner ? dit-elle.

- Ugh, je suis crevée Rose. On peut parler de ça demain ?

- Non, tu dois me le dire maintenant, dit-elle, alors qu'elle croisait ses bras.

Je me lançais dans l'explication de mes cours avec Edward, et puis ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner. Elle avait toujours su que j'étais timide et quand je lui parlais du midi, je vis ses yeux s'adoucir. Elle s'approcha de moi et mit son bras autour de mon épaule.

- Bells, je suis désolée que tu te sois senti aussi gênée au déjeuner.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai décidé d'avoir un nouvel objectif. A partir de demain je vais commencer à m'ouvrir aux gens et j'essaierai de mon mieux pour ne pas paniquer, dis-je.

- C'est bien parce que t'aurais du voir ces gars ! Jack essayait trop de te parler ! Et tous ces gars te regardaient ! Tu es canon et tu ne le sais même pas, Bells, dit-elle.

Ugh ! Super ! J'adore le moyen de me rendre encore plus confortable vis-à-vis de mon nouvel objectif.

- Oh et on était supposer faire du shopping aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

- Je suis désolée. Eh bien, je ne travaille pas demain, on peut y aller à la place ? Je suis tellement fatiguée, plaidais-je.

- D'accord, on ira demain. Et que c'est-il passé avec Edward dans tes cours?

Je grognais.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'en fais pas parler. Il pense que je suis une idiote !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

Je racontais rapidement l'histoire du cours de biologie et elle me dévisageait choquée.

- Bella, tu es vraiment stupide ! T'as besoin d'arrêter d'avoir la tête dans les nuages !

- Je sais ! Ais-je besoin que tu me le rappelles ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? On doit travailler ensemble sur ce projet et on est partenaires de labo pour le reste de l'année, et je jure qu'il me déteste ! dis-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste mais t'a besoin de calmer le jeu. T'as besoin de le contacter en premier pour le rendez-vous pour votre projet. Si tu lui monte que tu veux travailler avec lui, ça devrait aller. Au contraire, il doit penser que tu le déteste.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi penserait-il ça ?! dis-je.

- Eh bien, ta réponse à son contact n'était pas trop amicale si tu veux savoir.

- Je le sais ! J'ai foutu les choses en l'air ! La seule chance que j'ai de lui parler et je fous le bordel ! Je suis trop nulle, hurlais-je dans mon oreiller.

- Calme, Bells ! Tout va bien se passer. Limitation des dégâts, tu te souviens ?! dit-elle. Maintenant, ce que tu vas faire demain…

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plait :D**


	9. Move Along

**Bonjour à tous les nouveaux arrivants. Merci pour tous ces commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir. L'auteur est également ravie de savoir que vous aimez son histoire. Quand je lui ai dit le nombres de commentaires par rapport au nombre de chapitres, elle a été très etonnée mais très heureuse de votre interet pour Ridge Crest Prep.**

**Et à la demande de Léna, voici le 9e chapitre !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Move Along**

Chanson – Move Along by All, American Rejects

* * *

Je me sentais épouvantable en me levant ce matin. Je n'avais bien dormi la nuit dernière car je me sentais toujours mal à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Rose m'assura que l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts' allait marcher. Je n'étais pas entièrement convaincue mais je décidais de le faire. Rose avait même préparée ce que je devais mettre aujourd'hui, disant que je devais arrêter d'être si classique avec mon uniforme scolaire.

Je pris ma douche et allais mettre ma tenue qu'elle avait déposée sur mon lit. Je mis la courte jupe blanche – heureusement ce n'était pas trop court mais quand même plus que les jupes que je porte habituellement – et l'étroite blouse à manche courte bleu ciel. J'attachais de façon lâche le nœud bleu marine autour du col de la blouse et me glissais dans mes ballerines blanches.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle me fasse juste porter ça, j'attrapais donc mon pull bleu marine et le noua autour de mes épaules.

Rose sortit de la salle de bains en me regardant. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. J'étais contente qu'elle ne me fasse pas la leçon à propos du pull, probablement parce que je ne le portais pas vraiment.

Je bouclais mes cheveux et les mis sur le côté droit, ajoutant une barrette pour les tenir en place. Je mis mes mèches sur le côté et ajoutais un léger maquillage.

J'attrapais mon sac et attendais Rose alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Elle portait une jupe-fourreau noire qui était extrêmement étroite. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait respirer et marcher dans cette chose. Elle portait une chemise à manche longue blanche avec un décolleté et avait un nœud légèrement noué autour de son col. Elle avait également des talons aiguilles noirs. J'ai aucune idée de comment elle peut marcher avec ça. On sortit et se dirigeâmes vers les classes.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis et ne sois pas nerveuse. Pense simplement à lui comme étant Jasper ! dit-elle.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel, comme si ça allait être simple.

La nuit dernière, elle m'avait fait une leçon sur l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts'. J'avais protesté à propos de certaines choses qu'elle voulait que je fasse, on trouva donc un compromis. Je n'allais pas utiliser mes seins comme appât ou faire papillonner mes paupières. Comment elle peut croire que c'est une bonne idée me dépasse complètement !

Je pouvais sentir les regards sur nous mais m'enlevais cette pensée de la tête. C'était la moindre de mes inquiétudes. Je devais être sûre de faire les choses bien. Ne fous pas tout en l'air !

Pense à Edward comme Jasper. Pense à Edward comme Jasper. Cette pensée avait couru dans ma tête toute la nuit. Ça sera quasiment impossible de penser de cette façon à Edward, mais je devais essayer dans le but de me sentir confortable autour de lui.

Je pris de profondes inspirations alors que je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. Sois concentrée sur ton objectif. Je peux FAIRE ça !

J'entrais dans ma première classe et vis que Mark et Jack étaient déjà là. Jack me fis un signe de la main et je décidais de prendre l'initiative et de commencer à être amical. Je le dois à ma dernière année ici. Je devrais en profiter, pas me torturer !

Je fis un signe de la main et souris en retour. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté d'eux, je fis donc le grand saut. J'allais vers eux et m'assis sur une chaise vide à leur côté. Je vis tout le monde dans la classe nous fixer alors que je m'installais.

- Hey, Bella, dit Jack avec un sourire.

- Hey, Jack, souris-je en retour.

- Tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues devenir rouges.

- Merci, dis-je doucement et lui fis un petit sourire.

Jack se tourna vers Mark.

- Mark, c'est Bella, la sœur d'Emmett. Bella, c'est Mark, dit-il faisant les présentations.

Je fis un sourire à Mark et il m'en fit également un. Ce n'est pas si dur.

Pense à eux comme étant Jasper et Emmett.

Avec cette pensée, le reste du cours se déroula tout en douceur. On plaisanta même à propos d'Emmett et je pouvais voir que c'étaient des gars vraiment bien.

Je me dirigeais vers le cours de Calculs et vis Jasper. Il me demanda s je me sentais mieux aujourd'hui. Je lui dis que je me sentais beaucoup mieux et il semblait soulagé. Je l'avais appelée la nuit dernière après avoir parlé à Rose pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il était d'accord sur le fait que j'étais stupide et que je devrais vraiment faire l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts'.

Je lui parlais également dans mon premier cours de la journée et que j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux Jack et Mark et je pouvais voir qu'il était heureux pour moi. Il était toujours inquiet pour moi et je savais qu'il était temps que je grandisse. Je ne pouvais plus être un fardeau pour Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Je devais être indépendante.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon troisième cours, je pouvais sentir les papillons dans mon estomac. Il était temps d'initialiser l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts'. Je devais le faire et en finir. J'entrais dans la salle et vis qu'il était déjà là. Et voilà que mon cœur se mettait à battant lourdement dans ma poitrine.

_Ignore simplement, continue_.

Il leva son regard vers moi et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je me sentais me perdre dans l'intensité de ses yeux verts qui me fixaient.

La sensation que j'avais était même meilleure que tous les rêves que j'avais eus de nous se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. La sensation était réelle et je jurais qu'il pouvait voir qui j'étais. C'était comme s'il voyait tout de moi.

Je sortis de son regard, réalisant que les gens nous remarquaient et marchais vers ma place. Je lui fis un sourire avant de m'asseoir. Je crois que je l'avais pris par surprise car il semblait étonné mais me sourit en retour.

_Oh Dieu ! Il a vraiment pensé que je le détestais. J'ai besoin d'arranger ça !_

Je me tournais dans mon siège pour lui faire face et le regardais cette fois. Il portait un blazer bleu marine sur une chemise blanche et une cravate marron avec un pantalon noir. Il était toujours beau dans son uniforme et était toujours mieux que tous les autres garçons.

Je devais me rappeler d'être confiante. Plus de Bella timide. Opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts'. Fais simplement ce que Rose t'a dis de faire.

- Hey, Edward, dis-je tout en souriant.

Je devais maintenant tourner ma voix en quelque chose de sexy. Selon Rose, c'était un pas essentiel pour le flirt.

- Que dis-tu qu'on se retrouve jeudi après les cours pour travailler sur notre projet de biologie _ensemble ?_ ronronnais-je.

Rose m'avait dis d'appuyer sur le mot 'ensemble' pour qu'il sache que je veux travailler avec lui.

Il me fit un sourire tout en se penchant plus près de moi.

- Rendez-vous à 4h et que penses-tu d'un diner après ?

Ses mains étaient sur sa table, je tendis donc le bras et plaçais ma main au-dessus de la sienne. Rose m'avait dit que le toucher était toujours une bonne chose. Je pouvais sentir le picotement de l'électricité parcourir mon bras.

- Ça semble parfait !

Je criais à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je n'avais aucune idée que je pouvais être aussi sûre de moi.

Puis, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et réalisais que quelqu'un agitait sa main devant mon visage.

- Bella, Bella ?

Je secouais ma tête et sortais de mes pensées.

Attendez, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Je baissais les yeux vers son bureau et vis qu'une de mes mains était posée au-dessus de la sienne.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?!_

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? dit-il timidement.

Merde ! Rien de ça n'ait arrivé. Je retirais immédiatement ma main et sentais mon visage virer au rouge tomate.

J'étais tellement embarrassée et il se demandait probablement pourquoi je le touchais. Je suis une telle idiote ! Je n'allais pas faire ça même si j'avais mis en route l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts'. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui touchait les gens. Maintenant, il pense probablement que je peux pas garder mes mains pour moi et que je dois toucher tout le monde. Il pense surement que je suis une sorte de bimbo stupide comme Lauren Mallory.

_Bon boulot, Bella !_ Je dois calmer le jeu. Revenir sur la mission !

Je relevais la tête prête à initialiser l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts' pour de vrai cette fois mais je sentis mes yeux se fixer sur deux orbes vertes.

**GULP !** Je me pétrifiais.

Je peux pas faire ça ! C'est Edward ! Ce n'est pas Mark ou Jack.

Allez, tu peux le faire ! Crache le morceau !

- Um, uh, e-es-tu l-libre jeudi après l'é-école pour me retrouver à la bibliothèque pour notre projet de biologie ? bégayais-je.

Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé ! Pourquoi j'essaye ? Je savais que mon visage était entièrement rouge à présent et j'essayais d'éviter son regard en regardant autour de la salle.

Il semblait surpris et commença à penser à nouveau. Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Avait-il la bougeotte ?

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire, je restais donc face à lui attendant sa réponse. Je pouvais entendre les cricris des grillons et sentais mon ventre se nouer. Après ce qui semblait être une heure, il parla finalement.

- Bien sûr, je te retrouverais à la bibliothèque. Que penses-tu de 4h ?

- Ça semble parfait, couinais-je et me tournais immédiatement pour faire face au devant de la salle.

J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu rire tout bas mais je repoussais cette idée. Probablement mon imagination.

Pour le reste du cours, je ne me tournais pas et quand la cloche sonna, je sautais de mon siège et me précipitais vers la gym.

J'étais tellement embarrassée et me sentais complètement débile. Je ne voulais qu'il me dise quelque chose à propos de le toucher. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?!

Je vis Rose dans les vestiaires et la tira sur le côté.

- Opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts' a échouée lamentablement, crachais-je, espérant que personne ne nous entende.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui disais ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin jusqu'au dernier cours. Je commençais à avoir un mouvement de recul, effrayée de sa réaction, particulièrement car j'ai eu un autre rêve, mais elle ne semblait ni en colère ni désappointée.

- Eh bien, au moins tu lui as demandé en premier, même si ça c'est pas passé comme on l'avait prévu, mais tu t'es quand même bien débrouillée ! Même si tu l'as touché sans vraiment l'avoir fait consciemment ! C'est quand même une bonne chose ! dit-elle.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fais ça ! Il pense que je suis probablement une garce comme Lauren Mallory ! Je ne touche pas les gens, Rose ! C'était tellement embarrassant !

- Il ne va pas penser ça. Crois-moi, je sais comment sont les gars et tu n'as pas la réputation d'être comme Lauren Mallory, ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Au moins, tu fais des progrès.

- Je suis toujours nerveuse autour de lui mais je suppose que ça va prendre du temps, dis-je.

- On va travailler dessus. Allons-y ! dit-elle alors qu'on finissait de se changer et se dirigeâmes dans le gymnase.

On vit Emmett et Jasper assit dans les gradins et allâmes nous asseoir à côté d'eux. Je scannais la salle et vis Mark et Alice assis à l'opposé du gymnase. Il me vis et fis un signe de la main. Je fis de même avec un sourire.

Les coachs sortirent et on commença à pratiquer à nouveau le Lindy Hop. On commençait vraiment à comprendre le truc.

Avant que la gym soit finie, on dit qu'on allait se mettre au Jitterbug en prochain et qu'on allait commencer les premiers sauts la semaine prochaine.

Après la gym, on alla prendre notre déjeuner au self. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, je savais donc que je ne laisserai pas les regards m'atteindre.

On attrapa nos sandwichs à Togo et allâmes à la même table au milieu du self. Je suppose que c'était 'notre' table maintenant, puisque personne ne l'avait réclamée.

On commença à manger et à parler quand je vis Mark avec deux autres joueurs de football et une fille marcher vers notre table. La fille était petite. Elle était jolie avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Un des joueurs de football avait son bras autour d'elle, je devinais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était grand et fin avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux marron. L'autre joueur à côté de Mark était énorme comme Emmett. C'était un noir américain et il avait un grand sourire qui le faisait ressembler à un nounours grandeur nature.

Capitaine ! Rosalie ! saluèrent-ils puissamment.

Ils nous regardèrent et cette fois Emmett su nous présenter.

- Les gars, c'est ma sœur, Bella et le frère de Rose, Jasper, dit-il tout en nous montrant du doigt. Bells, Jazz, ce sont Mark Welch, Scott Harper, Steve Jenkins and Jenny Yamamoto.

On fit des signes de la main et des sourires. Ils prirent tous des chaises autour de nous et commencèrent à parler à Emmett et Jasper. Jenny se tourna vers moi et Rose et commença à parler avec nous. Je l'avais reconnu dans certaines de mes anciens cours. Je découvrais qu'elle sortait avec Steve depuis la troisième. Puis je réalisais qu'elle était dans mon cours préparatoire de calculs avec Jasper.

Tout le monde semblait sympa et je commençais vraiment à me sentir à l'aise. Je pouvais toujours sentir les regards mais ni accordais aucune importance.

Alors qu'on continuait à parler, j'appris que Jenny était dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls. Je vis le visage de Rose se plisser.

- Tu es une pom-pom girl ? demandais-je d'un ton très étonné.

Elle semblait si normale, non pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal à être pom-pom girl mais avec Lauren Mallory comme capitaine de l'équipe, j'étais surprise qu'une personne normale serait capable de la gérer.

- Ouais, tu te demande probablement comment je gère Lauren, hein ? dit Jenny en riant tandis que Rose et moi hochions nos têtes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'arrive souvent. J'ai tendance à ne pas l'écoute. Personne dans l'équipe ne peut la supporter.

- Vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit la capitaine ?

- Ses parents ont fait une 'donation' à l'école et en échange, ils la laissent être capitaine. Ça craint mais il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire, dit-elle.

- Attends, alors qui sont les filles avec qui elle traine ? demanda Rose.

- Oh, ce ne sont pas des pom-pom girls. Ce sont justes des bimbos, dit Jenny alors qu'on riait.

Rose et moi échangeâmes nos numéros avec Jenny pour qu'on puisse trainer avec elle à nouveau. Elle était si sympa et j'étais contente de m'être fait une nouvelle amie à l'école.

Alors que le déjeuner arrivait à sa fin, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et me dirigeais vers la biologie. J'étais tellement prise dans le déjeuner et ce qu'il s'était passé que j'avais presque oubliée qu'Edward était dans cette classe.

J'entrais et fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis et sortis mon cahier et mon livre. Je levais les yeux vers le devant de la salle et vis Edward entrer nonchalamment dans la salle. Il me fit un sourire, qui fit fondre mon cœur et cette fois je me forçais à le regarder et lui souris en retour.

Mr Banner entrait alors qu'Edward s'asseyait à côté de moi, on ne pouvait donc pas parler. Et pendant le reste du cours, on n'eut aucune chance pour se dire quelque chose puisque Mr Banner fit un cours entier et que je prenais des notes frénétiquement.

Dès que la cloche sonna, je me levais et pris mon sac. Je décidais que c'était mon tour de lui dire quelque chose avant de partir, je mettais en place un visage brave et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Bye, Edward, dis-je alors que je lui envoyais un sourire et sortais de la salle.

Je jurais de l'avoir vu se tenir là, choqué. Hmmm… peut-être que j'imaginais encore des choses.

Je finis mon travail au journal et rentra dans les dortoirs. Je vis que Rose m'attendait dans notre chambre. Elle s'était déjà changée et portait un jean slim et un débardeur noir avec un pull rouge. J'étais surprise qu'elle soit habillée si simplement.

Je pense qu'elle remarqua mon expression.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour m'habiller et aller faire du shopping.

- T'étais à 100% pour le shopping hier, pourquoi es-tu fatiguée aujourd'hui ? demandais-je.

Elle me fit un timide sourire et j'entendis un clic dans ma tête.

- Oh, EW ! Ne me dis pas ! Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ! dis-je, essayant d'effacer toutes les images mentales de Rose et Emmett ensemble.

- Changes-toi et allons-y ! ordonna-t-elle.

J'allais dans mon placard et pris mon jean, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat-shirt noir. Je me changeais dans la salle de bains et mis mes baskets, puis on se dirigea vers le centre commercial.

Je n'avais pas fais de shopping avec Rose depuis le collège, je ne savais donc pas si je devais être effrayée ou si ça allait être sympa. Elle attrapa mon bras et m'emmena dans H&M. je n'essayais pas trop de chose mais c'était principalement parce que la plupart des choses qu'elle choisissait pour que j'essaye était plus son style et je refusais d'essayer. Elle montrait beaucoup plus son corps que moi quand il s'agissait des vêtements.

Après quelques stores en plus, on entra dans Banana Republic, une des mes boutiques préférées. Je devais encore lui répéter la même chose.

- Rose, rien de trop révélateur, de vulgaire et trop serré, compris ?!

Non pas qu'elle pouvait trouver quelque chose comme ça pour moi dans BR mais je me disais que je devais lui répéter juste au cas où.

- Bien ! dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Après 20 minutes, j'entrais dans la cabine d'essayage alors qu'elle me donnait des vêtements à essayer. Je mis une jupe-fuseau noire ainsi qu'une blouse en soie bleu marine sans manche.

Je sortis de la cabine et elle resta bouche-bée.

- Bells ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu dois acheter cet ensemble !

- Eh bien, j'aime la chemise mais la jupe est bien trop étroite ! C'est tellement collé à mes fesses que ma peau peut à peine respirer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, c'est Banana Republic et ce n'est pas trop serré, et ils sont incapable de faire quelque chose de trop étroit ici donc c'est parfait pour toi ! Si tu ne le prends pas, je le fais pour toi !

- Bien ! soufflais-je, voyant que je ne gagnerais pas.

Après encore quelques boutiques et un arrêt chez Victoria's Secret où Rose insista que je prenne de nouveaux pyjamas et sous-vêtements 'féminins', je sortis finalement du centre commercial vivante. Merci Dieu !

* * *

**Un petit commentaire fait toujours très plaisir ! :D**


	10. Things I’ll Never Say

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont bien fait rire. Et par pure curiosité, j'adorerais que vous mettiez le pays dans lequel vous êtes. Je suis tellement étonnée parfois de voir qu'il y a des gens de Canada, du Maroc, et même du Japon qui lisent cette histoire.**

**Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Things I'll Never Say**

Chanson – Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne

* * *

On était jeudi. Le jour du Jugement Dernier. D'accord, j'exagérais vraiment beaucoup mais aujourd'hui j'étais supposé rencontrer Edward à la librairie pour notre projet de biologie.

Dum-da dum-dum DUM!

Etre nerveuse était un euphémisme. J'étais un désastre. A) car ça voulait dire qu'on allait travailler ensemble. Et B) car on allait être seuls. En fait, techniquement non puisqu'on va être dans la bibliothèque mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Peut-être pouvais prétendre être malade. Option Possible. Pas facile à croire cependant puisqu'il m'a vu en anglais et en biologie aujourd'hui et que je semblais parfaitement bien.

Ou je pouvais dire que j'avais fini ma partie et qu'il pouvait travailler sur la sienne par lui-même. Pas Possible. Ça serait simplement méchant et je ne suis pas une personne méchante.

Ou je pouvais tout bonnement y aller et en finir. Avoir de l'assurance comme Rose me l'a enseignée et penser à Edward comme étant un gars comme les autres. Probablement la Meilleure Option.

Je soupirais. Je vais le faire et enfin en finir. Je peux le faire.

Je me sortais finalement de mes pensées et continuais à travailler, assise devant l'ordinateur dans le local du journal. Entre hier et aujourd'hui ma nervosité ne cessa pas d'augmenter quand j'étais autour de lui. Je croyais que ça serait le cas, mais non elle était là et ne voulait pas partir. On ne discutait toujours pas beaucoup l'un avec l'autre dans nos cours, car il n'y avait jamais la possibilité de parler et dès que la cloche sonnait, je sortais de la salle aussi vite qu'humainement possible.

J'ai rencontré encore quelques personnes de l'équipe de football d'Emmett et quelques pom-pom girls grâce à Jenny. Tout le monde était sympa et j'étais surprise de n'avoir connu aucuns d'entre eux durant toutes ces années où j'étais à RCP.

Rose était énervée parce qu'elle savait que Lauren prévoyait sa revanche pour l'accident de la crème dépilatoire qui s'était produit l'an dernier. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce dont Lauren était capable mais on était tous à l'affût d'activité suspicieuse.

Rose me força à rentrer dans l'ensemble qu'elle m'avait fait acheter à Banana Republic l'autre jour. J'étais extrêmement gênée aujourd'hui car je savais que mes fesses étaient là aux yeux de tous. J'avais fait rentrer la blouse dans la jupe et Rose m'avait donné une ceinture noire qui entourait ma taille assez haut. Puis elle me força à porter des talons aiguilles noirs, avec lesquels il était extrêmement difficile de marcher. J'étais surprise de ne pas être encore tombée.

J'espérais vraiment être en mesure de retourner dans ma chambre me changer avec notre session d'étude à la bibliothèque.

Les regards scrutateurs étaient en surcharge aujourd'hui et j'étais sûre que 80 % d'entre eux étaient concentrés sur mes fesses. Dès que j'avais l'opportunité, j'essayais de me cacher derrière Jasper ou Emmett pour me protéger.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, je me levais, espérant pour rentrer aux dortoirs pour me changer et puis me diriger vers la bibliothèque. J'avais 30 minutes. Tout plein de temps.

Puis j'entendis Angela m'appeler. Elle voulait passer en revue quelques trucs avec moi avant que la prochaine édition sorte lundi.

Après quelques changements dans ma rubrique, je regardais l'horloge. 15:58. MERDE ! Je n'avais plus le temps d'aller me changer. Je ferais mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque pour ne pas être en retard.

J'attrapais mon sac et passais la porte en direction de la bibliothèque. Notre bibliothèque était de taille identique à celle d'une université. Il y avait 6 étages et pleins de bureaux, tables et box pour étudier.

Alors que j'approchais de la bibliothèque, je réalisais qu'on n'avait pas convenu d'un endroit où se rencontrer, je supposais donc que j'allais attendre dans le hall. J'entrais et scannais la pièce. Je ne le vis nulle part alors je sortais mon iPhone de mon sac.

Juste quand je commençais à taper un texto, j'entendis une profonde voix de velours derrière moi.

- Hey, Bella.

Je sautais. Non pas de peur mais à cause des nerfs. Il riait alors que je me tournais pour lui faire face.

- H-Hey, Edward, t-t-u m'a fais peur, mentis-je. J-J'étais sur le point de l'envoyer un texto. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où tu voulais qu'on se retrouve, dis-je alors que je remettais mon portable à sa place.

Je le vis me regarder. On aurait dit qu'il me déshabillait du regard mais ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi me ferait-il ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le même regard qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui quand j'étais entrée en cours d'anglais et de biologie. C'était probablement rien.

Il détourna le regard dès que je remarquais qu'il me dévisageait.

- Alors, tu as une préférence de l'endroit où tu veux travailler pour notre projet ? dit-il.

- Eh bien, les livres de sciences sont au 5e étage, on devrait se diriger vers là-bas et trouver une table ?

- Bien sûr, allons-y, dit-il, marchant vers l'ascenseur.

La bibliothèque n'était pas remplie mais je pouvais voir des élèves nous regarder ou plus exactement reluquer Edward. Ils se demandaient probablement pourquoi il me parlait.

Alors qu'on prenait l'ascenseur pour le 5e étage, tout était silencieux. On sortit et je commençais à marcher vers l'aire d'étude où Jasper et moi allions toujours travailler. La bibliothèque était notre seconde maison. On passa tout notre temps libre à étudier, et on faisait toujours ça au 5e étage. On avait notre propre table. On va dire qu'on était plus que déterminés à entrer dans les universités de notre top 5.

Je sentais qu'Edward me suivait. Je me dirigeais vers un groupe de tables et en choisis une pour poser mes affaires. Je ne vis personne d'autre dans la pièce et j'eus un soupir de soulagement, sachant que je serais en mesure d'éviter les regards.

Il arriva et mit ses affaires à côté des miennes. On s'assit tous les deux dans les chaises, sortant notre matériel.

- Tu sembles connaître cet étage extrêmement bien, dit-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Jas per et moi venons ici étudier tout le temps. On travaille toujours au 5e étage et dans cette salle d'étude. C'est habituellement vide et l'environnement silencieux aide à mieux travailler.

Je me tournais pour le regarder. Il semblait… triste. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais décrire le regard qu'il avait sur le visage avec ce que j'avais dit mais je n'avais pas dis quelque chose d'offensant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ferais mieux de ne pas rêver à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ça, tout en étudiant avec lui là. Ça serait horrible.

Il y eut un silence gêné, je décidais donc de parler.

- On dirait qu'on va avoir besoin de ses livres pour notre rapport, dis-je, brisant la tension présente dans l'air et lui tendis une liste de livres.

Il regarda la liste et hocha la tête. On décida de se séparer pour chercher les livres dont on allait avoir besoin. On se retrouva à la table et commençâmes à chercher les informations qui allaient être nécessaire. Je marquais les pages des livres qu'on allait devoir photocopier.

Après deux heures, on avait un tas de livres et de papiers qu'on avait photocopiés. Chacun prit les feuilles et on commença à surligner les faits importants dont on aurait besoin.

On état concentré sur notre projet et c'était parfait pour moi. Je savais que si j'ouvrais ma bouche, j'allais dire quelque chose d'idiot et il allait sûrement souhaiter avoir un différent partenaire de labo.

Je scannais un article quand je sentis Edward me regarder. Je levais les yeux dans sa direction.

- Um… t'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? demandais-je.

- Ais-je fais jamais quelque chose pour te contrarier ? dit-il, complètement sérieux.

QOUI ?!

J'attendais qu'il se mette à rire et à plaisanter mais je regardais dans ses yeux verts et vis qu'ils étaient sombres et sérieux.

- Um… Non, pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? dis-je, baissant les yeux sur les photocopies.

- Laisses tomber, c'est rien, dit-il tout en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

Probablement un tic nerveux.

Attends, il est nerveux ?

Le silence avait repris sa place et ce qu'il m'avait demandé m'ennuyait vraiment. Je devais trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

- T'ais-je offensé avec quelque chose que j'ai dis ? demandais-je, le regardant.

Il semblait choqué, comme si j'étais folle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Super. Il pense vraiment que je suis une idiote.

Tout était silencieux pendant un moment puis il parla doucement.

- Je te demande si je t'ai contrarié et tu me demandes si tu m'as offensé ? dit-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

- eh bien, tu sembles être réellement mécontent et je n'étais pas sûre si de savoir si c'était quelque chose que j'ai dis ou fais.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que t'as dis ou fais. C'est simplement…

Il s'arrêta et je lui fis signe de continuer.

- D'accord, comment je dis ça ? J'avais simplement l'impression de t'avoir fais quelque chose pour que tu me déteste, dit-il, haussant ses épaules.

L'ais-je bien entendu ? Il pense que _je _ ne l'apprécie pas ? Oh, si seulement il savait la vérité, que je n'allais jamais lui dire.

J'avalais ma salive. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai besoin de dire quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aime bien. Ugh ! L'homme de mes rêves pense que je le hais. Bon boulot, Bella.

- Non, je net e déteste pas. On vient juste de se rencontrer et je te connais à peine. Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? dis-je.

Je le vis grimacer à cause de ce que j'avais dis et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il était tellement déroutant !

- Non, pour rien.

Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de lâcher le sujet mais ma curiosité eu raison de moi et je voulais savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

- Edward, tu dois vraiment me dire si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Je te déteste pas et je n'ai pas envie que tu pense ça. On est partenaire de labo pour le reste de l'année et j'espère vraiment qu'on peut s'entendre. Je ne veux pas que ça soit inconfortable entre nous, dis-je sincèrement.

Il me regarda et puis dit :

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je n'y croyais toujours pas et je pense qu'il vit l'expression sur mon visage. Il soupira tout en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

Je hochais la tête pour dire oui.

- Oui, je t'en prie. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu penses.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- D'accord, et bien, il me semblait, par tes actions, que tu me détestais, marmonna-t-il.

D'accord, maintenant qu'il l'a dit à voix haute, ça me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. Il pensait vraiment que je le haïssais. Mais pourquoi ? Ne m'a-t-il pas vu rougir comme une tomate à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler ou même le regarder ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour pas remarquer ça ! Et il ne savait pas qu'il me rendait nerveux par mon foutu bégaiement ? Grand dieu, est-il sourd et aveugle ?

- Quoi comme actions ? demandais-je essayant d'avoir plus d'infos.

- Eh bien, tu sembles toujours m'éviter. J'ai l'impression que tu te sens mal à l'aise autour de moi comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour te contrarier. Et le premier jour en biologie, tu semblais vraiment mécontente et en colère contre moi. Je ne sais simplement pas si j'ai fais quelque chose pour te rendre énervée. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fais.

Sa voix semblait triste et il fronça les sourcils.

Maintenant, j'étais choquée. Le choc le plus total. Il pensait que je le détestais. A cause de ma timidité et nervosité, il pensait vraiment que je le détestais. Toutes les fois où je l'ai évitée pour ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise, il pensait en fait que je l'avais fait parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Je me sentais mal. Je pouvais presque sentir les larmes prêtes à couler et je savais que je devais les retenir. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire sentir ça à une personne. Et il semblait peiné. C'était par ma faute qu'il était comme ça et ça me faisait me sentir encore plus mal.

Edward Cullen pensait que je le détestais et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait tellement tord mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je devais penser à quelque chose pour me sortir de ce bordel. Je n'étais vraiment surpassée cette fois.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, agitant sa main devant mon visage.

Merde ! Maintenant il allait penser que je 'étais encore plus idiote que je ne le suis déjà.

- J'étais juste en train de penser, dis-je alors que je secouais ma tête. Edward, je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais pu penser que tu m'avais fait quelque chose pour que je te déteste. Je ne te déteste pas. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal.

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer.

- Je ne suis juste pas douée avec les gens. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et je deviens vite nerveuse, dis-je alors que mes joues rosissaient.

Eh bien, c'était vrai d'une certaine manière mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais vraiment très nerveuse autour de lui.

- Et pour le premier jour de biologie, eh bien, tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ? dis-je.

C'est parti, je ferais mieux de lui dire. Je préfère plus tôt qu'il sache que penser que je le déteste.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu dois vraiment promettre de le dire à personne ! Jasper, Emmett et Rose sont les seuls au courant et si quelqu'un d'autre le découvrir, je te poursuivrais et te tuerais.

Wow, d'où vient cette confiance ?

- Je promets que je ne rirais pas et je ne dirais à personne, Bella, dit-il.

- D'accord, alors voilà…

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai tendance à me perdre dans mes pensées et rêver, dis-je rapidement, espérant qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce que je disais.

Il me regarda, confus.

- Rêves ?

- Oui, couinais-je et mes joues devinrent rouge. C'est vraiment embarrassant donc qua je t'ai vu…

Je fis une pause. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je croyais que c'était lui et qu'au final c'était vraiment lui assis à côté de moi.

- Je croyais voir quelqu'un et je savais que ce n'était pas réel alors j'étais frustrée par moi-même. C'est seulement là que je réalisais qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à côté de moi et c'était toi. J'étais juste contrarié d'avoir encore été entrainée dans mes rêves. J'ai tendance à mélanger mes rêves avec la réalité.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je ne voulais pas regarder son visage alors que cachais ma tête dans mes mains.

- Je sais que tu pense probablement que je suis folle ! Rie et finissons-en ! dis-je.

J'attendais que les rires arrivent mais n'entendis rien. Je sentis deux mains attraper les miennes, essayant de les éloigner de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir les picotements à travers mes mains à son contact. Ce n'était pas un picotement gênant. C'était bon.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et le vis me sourire.

- Bella, je ne vais pas me moquer et je ne pense pas que tu sois folle.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je trouve ça super que tu as tendance à avoir une imagination débordante. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi sert la vie ? Rêver ?

Wow, il me surprend vraiment.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens serait d'accord avec toi mais t'as mon vote ! dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu as-tu veux des bébés nus danser ? taquina-t-il.

- Non ! hurlais-je alors qu'il riait.

Je voulais tendre le bras et taper le sien avec ma main mais je sentis une pression dessus.

Je baissais les yeux et réalisais que ses mains tenaient toujours les miennes et je pouvais sentir le sang envahir mes joues. Il vit mon visage rougir et baissa le regard vers nos mains et lâcha prise.

- Désolé pour ça, dit-il.

- Non, c'est pas, dis-je doucement. Alors, tout va bien maintenant ? Surtout puisque tu connais mon secret ? demandais-je.

Non pas qu'il connaisse toute la vérité. Il était seulement au courant d'une petite partie.

- Ouais, désolé d'avoir pensé que tu me détestais.

- Eh bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser ça.

On ria.

- Alors, tu vas au match de football vendredi soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, malheureusement, Emmett et Rose me force à y aller, j'ai pas le choix.

- Wow, tu dois vraiment détester le football, huh ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je ne connais rien à ce sport. Je suis déjà une personne assez confuse comme ça et je ne pense pas que passer mon temps libre à regarder un sport que je ne connais pas va aider avec ma confusion. Ça rendra simplement les choses plus compliquées, grognais-je.

Il ria. Oh combien j'aime quand il rigole. Aujourd'hui était la première fois que j'entendais ce son pour de vrai et non pas dans mes rêves et c'était magnifique.

Je regardais ma montre et réalisais qu'il était l'heure du diner. J'étais supposée retrouver Jasper au self à 19h.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais il commence à être tard et je dois rejoindre Jasper pour diner. Tu veux travailler encore sur le projet la semaine prochaine ? demandais-je.

J'aurais pu jurer avoir vu une once de tristesse dans ses yeux, c'était quoi ça ? Je croyais qu'on était bien maintenant. Puis, la lueur disparu et il me fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Même heure, même endroit ? demanda-t-il alors qu'on rassemblait nos affaires.

- Bien sûr, dis-je.

On quitta la bibliothèque et il se tourna pour me faire le sourire en coin qui arrêtait mon cœur.

- C'était super, Bella. A demain !

Je ne pouvais rien dire en retour parce que j'étais hébétée mais je lui fis un signe de la main alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir. J'essayais de marcher comme une personne normale mais j'étais sûre que je sautillais. J'avais l'impression d'être dans les nuages.

J'ai finalement eu le courage de parler à Edward et c'était super ! Je m'étais même confiée et je me sentais tellement bien ! J'ai du rentrer dans ma chambre avec le plus grand sourire possible sur mon visage. Je marchais vers mon lit et remarquas à peine la main de Rose devant mon visage.

- BELLA ! LA TERRE A BELLA ! hurla-t-elle.

- Huh, quoi ?

Je clignais des yeux et sortais de mes pensées.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Je t'appelais et agitais ma main devant ton visage depuis 3 minutes. Tu étais complètement à l'ouest ! dit Rose.

- Désolée ! dis-je.

- Alors comment était le rendez-vous d'études ? A en juger par ta réaction, on dirait que ça c'est bien passé. Ou étais-tu encore en train de rêver ?

Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de me lancer dans les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque.

- T'es trop attirée par lui ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as parlée de tes rêveries ! Et il ne pense pas que tu sois folle ?! Il doit être amoureux de toi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a cru que tu le détestais. Qu'as-tu fais à cette pauvre chose ?

- Je suppose que ma nervosité et ma timidité ont eu le meilleur de moi et qu'il a remarqué. Je n'avais aucune idée que ça l'avait atteint ou même qu'il y avait prêté attention. Et il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Ha ! Mon œil !

- Bells, comme je l'ai dis, il est attiré par toi. Pourquoi sinon, il prêterait de l'importance au fait que tu le hais ? Et tu ne l'a pas vu au déjeuner. Il te fixe tous les jours. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'ais pas encore remarquée, dit-elle.

- Il ne me fixe pas pendant le déjeuner. Je suis sûre qu'il se demande ce qu'il se passe à notre table à cause de la file ininterrompu de personnes qui vienne se présenter tous les jours.

- Tu le fais encore ! dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Etre stupide ! Je ne vais plus rien dire alors. Tu vas te débrouiller toute seule.

Je suppose que je vais deviner par moi-même. Non pas qu'il y est grand-chose à deviner. On commençait juste à se connaître. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'on soit amis.

J'étais heureuse d'être enfin capable de m'ouvrir aux gens. C'était seulement la première semaine de cours mais j'avais déjà de nouveaux amis et j'avais enfin parlé à Edward. Que pouvait-il arrivé de plus ?

* * *

**Vous connaissez la chanson, un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ;)**


	11. Supermassive Black Hole

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**lisez ce qui suit s'il vous plait !!!**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous me demande quand je publierai le POV d'Edward. Pour ceux qui me le demande et à qui je ne peux pas répondre je le mets ici.**

**Je suis allée voir à quel moment l'auteur a commencé à publié le POV d'Edward. Et comme je veux respecter son travail et la façon dont elle l'a mis sur le site, l'histoire d'Edward sera mise en ligne dès le chapitre 24 de Ridge Crest Prep. Je sais que ça parait loin, je promet de me dépecher dans la traduction du POV de Bella. Etant en vacances, j'arrive à bien avancer dans les traductions et je pense pour pouvoir publier 1 chapitre tous les 3 jours environ, après ça dépend complètement de la taille des chapitres.  
**

**Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé la traduction, ce qui me permettra de perdre moins de temps et peut-être même de poster un chapitre tous les jours.**

**Et comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, et pour l'ajout de cette hsitoire dans vos favoris et vos alertes.**

**Ah oui, dernière chose, l'auteur m'a demandé de vous dire merci d'apprécier son histoire et de prendre le temps de laisser autant de commentaires.**

**Voilà, j'ai fini de radoter :D Alors bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Supermassive Black Hole**

Chanson – Supermassive Black Hole, Muse

* * *

On était vendredi et c'était le jour du premier match de la saison. L'école entière bourdonnait d'excitation. Beaucoup espérait que l'équipe allait tout déchirer cette année du fait de la présence d'Emmett dans l'équipe. Il se sentait complètement sûr de lui.

Les cours passèrent vite aujourd'hui. Edward n'était ni en anglais, ni en biologie et je devinais que c'était lié au match. Emmett avait mentionné que les jours de tournois, ils avaient entrainement et étaient excusés pour les cours. Les chanceux !

Après avoir fini au journal, Jasper et moi marchâmes vers son dortoir pour retrouver Rose. Elle voulait nous parler de quelque chose d'important et nous avait dit de la retrouver là. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

On entra dans son bâtiment et dès qu'on arriva à sa porte, Rose l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle nous fit signe de rentrer.

Elle nous sourit gentiment et je sus qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

- Tu attends quoi de nous, Rose ? demandais-je, entrant dans la chambre.

Elle ferma la porte derrière nous ?

- Comment sais-tu que je veux quelque chose ? ronronna-t-elle.

- Parce que je peux repérer ce sourire à des kilomètres, tu veux quoi ? Si ça un rapport avec une vengeance sur Lauren Mallory, ne compte pas sur moi, parc-

Elle me coupa.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Lauren Mallory, en plus elle ne m'a rien fait encore… mais je sais que ça va arriver. Enfin bref, je veux demander quelque chose à Jasper, dit-elle lui souriant.

- Tu veux quoi, Rose ?

Il croisa ses bras et il lui jeta un regard noir. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose de mauvais qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Quel rapport avec moi, alors ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait venir ici ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais si Emmett et moi pouvions rester ici durant le week-end et si tu pouvais rester avec Bella dans son dortoir. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, dit-elle.

- C'est tout ? dit-il.

- Ouais, pourquoi ? dit-elle.

- Je pensais que ça allait être quelque chose de plus sérieux, genre t'aurais besoin de moi pour t'aider à tricher à un exam ou un truc dans le même style.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle nous regardait.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème. On avait partagé des chambres occasionnellement dans le passé à cause de problème avec les colocs. On avait l'habitude. Jasper était comme un frère pour moi et le serait toujours.

- Non, pourquoi ça nous dérangerait ? Je veux dire, tant qu'on a des lits séparés, tout va bien ! dis-je.

- Ouais, c'est bon, mais je prends la Xbox avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'Emmett n'en aura pas besoin durant le week-end, dit Jasper.

- Stop ! La petite sœur est dans la chambre. J'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus ! braillais-je alors que je mettais mes mains sur mes oreilles.

On laissa Jasper faire un sac avec ses affaires et la Xbox pendant que Rose et moi retournâmes dans notre chambre pour se préparer.

J'avais pris un maillot d'Emmett au travail durant la semaine pour le porter au match de ce soir. Rose avait insisté pour que je montre mon soutient en portant un maillot de football. Elle avait essayée de me faire acheter le maillot d'Edward au début mais j'avais posé mon veto sur ça.

Ça allait simplement prouver que j'étais une fan et je ne le suis pas.

Je mis un jean slim sombre, un t-shirt à manches longues pour couvrir mes bras au cas où il ferait froid et le maillot de football bleu marine. Je mis mes converses et attachais mes cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval tout en nouant un ruban jaune autour.

Rose portait le même maillot de football mais avec une courte jupe blanche et des ballerines de même couleur. Elle avait la veste de sport d'Emmett.

J'entendis un coup à la porte et l'ouvris pour trouver Jasper de l'autre côté. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt gris avec la mascotte de l'équipe de football et un logo. Il entra et posa son sac puis on partit en direction du stade.

Je pouvais voir tout le monde dans les couloirs du dortoir se préparer pour aller au stade. Pompons et drapeaux étaient éparpillés sur le sol et tout le monde mettait un maillot ou un t-shirt de l'école ou encore un sweat-shirt.

On arriva près du stade, entendant les puissants et cris et encouragements. On entra dedans, le stade tout entier était éclairé avec de brillantes lumières. C'était presque plein et je me demandais où on allait s'asseoir.

Rose nous dirigea vers côté gauche du stade, là où était notre équipe. Apparemment, il y avait des sièges VIP pour la famille et les amis proches, on avait donc des sièges déjà réservés pour nous.

On était pas trop loin du terrain, environ 5 rangées. Je levais les yeux et vis une mer de pompons et drapeaux bleus et jaunes qui s'agitait. Je pouvais voir des garçons et des filles avec des visages peints en bleu et jaune et tous portaient les couleurs de notre école. L'autre côté du stade était pareil mais en rouge et vert.

Je baissais les yeux vers les pom-pom girls et vis Jenny. Rose et moi sourîmes et fîmes un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'échauffait avec l'équipe mais le sourire de Rose s'altéra quand elle vit Lauren. Je pouvais voir Lauren crier contre le groupe. Je ne sais pas comme fait Jenny.

Puis les lumières du stade clignotèrent et les gens commencèrent à crier encore plus fort. Je pouvais entendre la voix profonde du présentateur dans les haut-parleurs et l'énorme écran LCD s'alluma.

- Bienvenue au premier match de football de la saison avec les Ridge Crest Prep Lions contre les West Marine Prep Cardinals !

Plus d'encouragements et de cris bruyants. J'allais manifestement devoir m'y habituer. Je pouvais à peine entendre à cause de tous les cris.

Il y avait de la musique en fond sonore alors que le présentateur présentait l'équipe adverse avec le reste du groupe et les coachs pendant qu'ils entraient en courant sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de leur école.

Puis j'entendis Supermassive Black Hole de Muse être diffusé alors que tous les gens de notre côté du stade se levèrent, criant à plein poumons. Je regardais Jaser, mes yeux écarquillés et vis qu'il avait une expression similaire. On n'avait jamais expérimentés ça avant. Rose se moquait de nous.

Juste alors, le présentateur commença à présenter notre équipe.

Je vis Scott, Steve, Mark, Brian, Jack et quelques autres courir sur le terrain sous une pluie d'encouragements et de cris en provenance du public.

Puis il annonça le nom d'Edward et je jure que j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté alors qu'il entrait en courant. Si je trouvais qu'il était bien dans sa tenue le jour des essais, il était encore mieux aujourd'hui. Comment était-ce même possible ?

Je pouvais entendre les cris et un groupe de filles avec des lettres sur leurs t-shirts épelant CULLEN sauter dans tous les sens. C'était une hystérie collective, en particulier quand ils zoomèrent sur son visage avec l'écran géant.

Je le vis regarder vers l'endroit où on était assis et il sourit. Je ne sais pas si c'était diriger sur moi mais je souris en retour comme une folle. Oh bien, je ne savais pas si c'était réel ou pas, où si même il me regardait mais ça intéresse qui. Je bondissais de joie intérieurement à cause de son sourire.

Puis, ils appelèrent Emmett et plus de cris résonnèrent dans le stade. Je vis un autre groupe de filles dont les t-shirts épelaient SWAN sauter de haut en bas.

Oh Seigneur ! C'était fou !

Emmett entra en courant, faisant des signes de la main et sourit à la foule puis pointa Rose du doigt et lui envoya un baiser. Il y eut des 'ooh' et des 'ahh' quand les gens virent ça.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva en courant, c'était Mike, Tyler et leur groupe d'amis. Je supposais qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bons pour jouer et étaient donc sur la touche. Puis je vis les trois coachs sortir également. Je reconnu l'un d'entre eux comme étant celui qui était là durant l'accident avec le ballon.

Je vis l'équipe se regrouper et le visage d'Emmett devint sérieux. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme ça avant et je me sentis fière. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'importance du football pour Emmett jusqu'à maintenant. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et son visage. Je me sentis mal de n'être jamais allée à ses matchs et j'étais heureuse d'être présente à celui-ci. J'allais définitivement l'aider autant que je pouvais pour qu'il vive son rêve.

Ils rompirent les rangs après avoir pousser leur cri et mirent leurs casques. Puis ils prirent leurs positions sur le terrain.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les choses commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et je suis sûre que le regard de confusion sur mon visage n'aidait pas plus. Rose essayait de m'expliquer mais était trop prise dans l'observation de ce qu'il se passait. Je criais quand j'entendais des gens crier et je huais quand les gens huaient mais c'était tout. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il arrivait. Deux quarts étaient passés et c'était déjà la mi-temps. Le score était de 14-0 et on était les meneurs.

Jasper partit chercher du pop-corn et des sodas pour nous, puisqu'on avait promis à Jenny de regarder la performance des pom-pom girls durant le spectacle de mi-temps.

Je devais avouer que nos pom-pom girls étaient assez géniales, à l'exception de Lauren qui ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre que de se tenir sur le côté. Le reste du groupe ressemblait à une équipe professionnelle de pom-pom girls. Elles faisaient toutes sortes de sauts et de cascades.

Une fois qu'elles eurent finis, on cria pour Jenny et elle nous sourit, tout en faisant un signe de la main. Jasper revint avec nos nourriture et boissons et avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

_Hey, ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Il s'est passé quoi, Jazz ? demanda Rose.

- Huh, tu parles de quoi ? demanda-t-il tout penaud.

- Ne me mens pas. Tu es aussi mauvais menteur que Bella. Je vois le choc sur ton visage. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Je viens juste de rencontrer quelqu'un, dit-il alors qu'il rougissait.

Pas n'importe qui à en juger par le rouge que je voyais sur ses joues. Ça devait être quelqu'un de spécial.

- Qui as-tu rencontré ? demanda Rose.

Jasper s'arrêta. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler parce que Rose était là. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé et il ne partageait rien de personnel avec Rose et Emmett comme il le faisait avec moi.

De par l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage, il devait s'agir d'Alice Cullen. J'en étais sûre. J'étais enfin parvenue à lui faire avouer son coup de cœur pour Alice hier, pendant le diner, même si je savais qu'il était mordu depuis le jour où on était allés au cinéma.

Je devais l'aider en attirant l'attention ailleurs. Il m'aidait toujours alors je le lui de vais bien.

_Dépêche ! Pense à quelque chose !_

Je donnais un coup de coude à Rose et pointais le terrain du doigt.

- ROSE ! Regarde ! Là-bas ! Lauren parle à Emmett !

- C'EST QUOI CE BOR-, hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait de son siège et scannait le terrain à la recherche d'Emmett et Lauren.

Jasper me lança un regard reconnaissant.

Je tirais sur le bras de Rose pour la faire se rasseoir.

- Oh, je suis désolée, Rose. J'ai cru qu'elle parlait à Emmett. C'est juste Mike Newton. Je crois que je rêvais encore. Désolée, Rose !

_Je t'en prie, crois mon mensonge, s'il te plait, crois-y._

Elle me regarda et me tapa l'arrière du crâne.

- Ow ! hurlais-je.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter avec ses foutus rêves ! gronda-t-elle à travers ses dents.

Je me frottais la tête et jetais un regard noir à Jasper, du genre 'tu me revaudras ça'. Il hocha la tête et se rassit dans le siège.

Avant que Rose ne puisse se souvenir de ce qu'elle demandait à Jasper, la partie repris. Jasper et moi se relaxâmes dans nos sièges, heureux que Rose soit occupée ailleurs.

Les deux derniers quarts passèrent et on gagna 21-7. On se tenait à la sortie des vestiaires pour attendre qu'Emmett sorte. Je pouvais voir une file de gens qui attendait pour d'autres joueurs ainsi que tous les fans clubs.

La porte s'ouvrit et certains des gars sortirent, propres et lavés. Je pouvais seulement imaginer l'odeur dans le vestiaire.

On fit des signes à Brian et Mark qui furent les premiers à sortir. Puis Scott, Steve et Jack suivirent, souriant à tout le monde.

Edward fut le suivant et fut pratiquement agressé par son fan club. Je pouvais à peine le voir à travers la foule. Je commençais à rire mais je figeais quand j'attrapais son regard et il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je secouais ma tête et continuais à rire.

Puis Emmett apparut, également attaqué par la foule. Ce n'était pas aussi fou que pour Edward et il réussit finalement à passer jusqu'à nous. Rose sauta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils rompirent finalement leur étreinte et je courais pour le féliciter. Je lui dis que j'étais fière de lui et je pouvais presque voir les larmes dans ses yeux. On se mit d'accord sur le fait que j'allais commencer à lui donner des cours ce week-end. Jasper le félicita également et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

- Vous venez avec nous célébrer notre victoire à TGI Fridays ? nous demanda Emmett.

Je n'étais pas très fan des énormes fêtes ou foules. En plus, je voulais découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec Alice et je commençais à être fatiguée de toute cette folie autour du football. Je suis sûre que Jasper sentit mon anxiété aussi et ne répondit pas.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, Em. Et on doit travailler à la librairie demain, ça te dérange pas de rentrer aux dortoirs, Jazz ?

Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de demander mais je voulais être sûre qu'il était d'accord pour ne pas aller à TGI Fridays.

- Je suis assez crevé aussi. On vous verra tous les deux demain, dit-il à Rose et Emmett.

On les serra dans nos bras avant de partir et essayâmes de dire au revoir à tous ceux qu'on voyait toujours autour de nous. Je remarquais qu'Edward était occupé à parler à quelques personnes, je ne voulais donc pas le déranger.

Dès qu'on quitta la foule, Jasper mis son bas autour de mon épaule et je mis le mien autour de sa taille. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé là-bas, p'tite sœur !

- Tu me dois une fière chandelle ! Rose frappe fort !

- Désolé pour ça !

- C'est bon, tu m'as sauvé un tas de fois, ce n'est que justice que je te rende la pareille. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Alice ! criais-je d'une voix aiguë alors qu'on rentrait vers les dortoirs.

**********

Je me réveillais le lendemain, me préparant pour aller travailler à la libraire avec Jasper. Il m'avait dit la nuit dernière comment il avait rencontré Alice et qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward. Elle était allée dans une école internationale à Paris et avait décidée de revenir ici pour être avec sa famille pour sa dernière année avant de partir à l'université. Il avait aussi mentionné qu'elle adorait à la tête du département des costumes et espérait que ça lui donnerait une meilleure chance d'aller dans une grande école de mode aux USA. Il était complètement conquis par elle mais je savais qu'il était timide et qu'ils n'avaient échangés aucunes informations pour se contacter. Je l'assurais qu'on allait la rencontrer à nouveau et qu'il aurait sa chance.

Alors que j'étais assise à la caisse du magasin, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Je sortis _Orgueil et Préjugé_ et commençais à le lire.

- Bella ?

Je connaissais cette voix. Je levais les yeux pour vois le magnifique gars qui se tenait devant moi souriant.

- Hey, Edward, dis-je rêveusement et lui souris en retour.

Si c'était un rêve, c'était définitivement un bon rêve. L'intérieur de mon corps se liquéfiait sous son sourire et regard.

On se tenait là, se souriant l'un à l'autre comme deux idiots jusqu'à ce que j'entende des gens faire du bruit, nous ramenant sur terre.

- Alors… um… t'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? lui demandais-je.

- Oh, um, Ouais. Là, je veux acheter ces trucs-là.

Il regarda autour du comptoir et attrapa quelques trucs au hasard. Je commençais à scanner les articles qu'il plaçait sur le comptoir.

Stylos

Porte-clefs de l'école.

Marque page _(Rose ?! Hmmm…)_

_Confessions d'une accro du shopping (QUOI ?! Peut-être qu'il est gay…)_

Je levais le regard vers lui et ses yeux semblaient être dans le vide et il semblait… hébété ? Je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'à moi.

Il secoua sa tête, se sortant de ses pensées. Il vit mon expression et baissa les yeux sur le livre que je scannais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est un… um… choix intéressant, dis-je alors que je lui souriais.

- Oh… um… j'ai simplement pris ça pour ma sœur. C'est… c'est un cadeau.

Je le vis rougir. Edward Cullen rougir ?! Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait définitivement la bougeotte.

Etait-il gay ? Oh Dieu ! Jamais personne ne l'a vu avec une fille auparavant. Et il était si gentil avec moi jeudi. Et il s'habille bien. Et il est beau. EEKK !

Ça peut tout expliquer. Hmmm… je devrais simplement suivre le courant.

- C'est bon, je peux garder un secret, lui murmurais-je et fis un clin d'œil.

Je vis son visage devenir complètement rouge et il semblait totalement choqué.

- Oh, NON ! um… non, c'est pas pour moi, dit-il fermement.

Je le regardais pour voir s'il disait la vérité. C'était assez amusant de voir sa réaction. Peut-être devrais-je le taquiner un peu. Je crois que Rose déteint sur moi.

- Bien sûr, hein ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- NON ! Sérieusement, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai pris des choses au hasard et supposais que c'était quelque chose que ma sœur aimerait, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- D'accord, je te crois, dis-je, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Il réalisa que je le taquinais et fit une grimace mais elle fut vite remplacée par un sourire.

- Bon jeu, hier ! dis-je essayant de rendre notre temps ensemble plus long.

J'étais si nulle. Il était dans une librairie, essayant d'acheter quelque chose et me voilà à penser que je pouvais changer ça une conversation d'une heure.

- Ouais, tu semblais confuse durant le jeu. T'a commencé à comprendre un peu ?

QUOI ?! Il m'a vu durant le jeu ?! Moi?!

Ouais, d'accord ! Comme si ça pouvais arriver…

Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche.

- Je suis sans espoir !

- Eh bien, je peux te l'expliquer la prochaine fois si tu veux ? offrit-il.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Ça… ça serait super !

- DIEU, peux-tu arrêter de flirter avec elle et quitter la file ? entendis-je un gars gueuler du bout de la ligne.

Je savais que j'ai rouge après ce commentaire. Je tendis le sac à Edward alors qu'il me faisait un sourire d'excuse.

- Bye, Bella. A lundi ! dit-il.

- Bye, Edward !

Je le regardais quitter la boutique. Je soupirais. Était-ce un rêve ? Je pris peur quand la personne suivante posa brutalement ses articles sur le comptoir, essayant d'attirer mon attention, faisant tourner mon sourire en une grimace.

_Merci de me faire abandonner mon euphorie induite par Edward ! Idiot !_

**********

C'était lundi matin. Rose était revenue hier soir et Jasper était reparti dans sa chambre. On avait passé la plupart du week-end à travailler ensemble et à jouer avec sa Xbox.

Alors que je me sortais du lit, j'allais attraper le journal de l'école. Je l'ouvris pour regarder la rubrique de Tanya. Je sais que je disais toujours plein de trucs dessus mais c'était mon petit plaisir coupable. Tout le monde en a un !

_Quels sont les gros titres cette semaine ? _

Il y avait des trucs à propos du match de football, Lauren Mallory (yuck!), Alice Cullen (disant à tout le monde qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward), et quelques autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais reconnu.

MAIS c'est là que je le vis.

Je poussais un puissant hoquet de surprise, réveillant Rose alors que le papier me glissait des mains et tombait sur le sol.

- Bella, qui a-t-il ? dit Rose alors qu'elle se levait et regardait le journal qui était maintenant éparpillé au sol.

Il y avait des images de Jasper et moi dans le journal et un gros titre :

_**Toujours Aussi Fort avec Trois Ans et Partis pour leur Quatrième !**_ – _Jasper Hale et Bella Swan, mignon couple toujours ensemble après tout ce temps. Rivalisent-ils pour Le Plus Mignon Couple de l'Année ?_

**QUOI ?!**

Puis mon téléphone commença à sonner. Je savais exactement qui s'était.

- Jazz, je viens juste de voir, OH MON DIEU ! dis-je.

- _Je sais, Bells ! C'est fou !_

Il semblait tout aussi contrarié que moi et je pouvais entendre Emmett hurler de rire dans le fond.

- On va s'occuper de ça. Je vais tout de suite voir Tanya et Angela et leur montrer ma façon de penser ! criais-je.

- _Je viens avec toi. On se voit tout à l'heure_, souffla-t-il alors qu'il raccrochait.

Je regardais Rose qui était tout aussi choquée puis elle commença à se plier de rire.

- Rose, ce n'est pas drôle ! hurlais-je.

- C-C'est t-tellement h-hilarant, dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

J'étais furieuse ! Je regardais plus en détail les images et il y avait des photos de ce week-end imprimées sur le papier. Il y en avait une de nous après le match, retournant à nos chambres, et quelqu'un l'avait prise juste quand il embrassait ma joue. Comme diable les gens font-ils ? Et puis il y avait des photos de lui entrant et sortant de ma chambre avec son sac, indiquant qu'il y avait passé la nuit.

Il y avait même des photos de nous, de la 3e à la 1ère, faisant une chronologie. Seigneur DIEU ! Si les gens ne savaient pas qu'on était meilleurs amis, ils allaient définitivement penser quelque chose de ses photos.

C'était tellement embarrassant ! On devait arranger ça et vite.

Le reste de la journée passa vite et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était aller dans le local du journal pour la 6e heure et déchainer ma colère. Je parlais à peine aux gens aujourd'hui et je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que j'étais énervée contre quelque chose. Je pouvais dire qu'Edward était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui aussi, je n'essayais donc même pas de parler avec lui durant nos cours communs. J'étais trop consumée par ma propre colère.

Dès que la dernière heure sonna, j'entrais en coup de vent dans le local et vis Jasper qui m'attendait. On alla dans le bureau d'Angela et tapâmes contre la porte.

- Entrez, cria-t-elle.

On poussa la porte et je la vis assise à son bureau, concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et nous regarda. Nos yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'on se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec nos bras croisés contre nos poitrines.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La rubrique de Tanya est passée. Comment pouvais-tu imprimer ça sur nous, Angela ?! hurlais-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle et souleva ses sourcils.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai ! On est meilleurs amis, on n'est jamais sorti ensemble ! cria Jasper.

Je pouvais voir Angela se recroqueviller dans son siège.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! J'ai simplement cru que vous étiez ensemble durant toutes ses années. Mais vous étiez ensemble durant la 3e, hein ? demanda-t-elle, complètement confuse.

- C'était juste une image, on a fait ça pour ne pas être dérangé par Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley mais ce n'était pas réel ! hurlais-je.

- D'accord, laissez-moi appeler Tanya ici et on va mettre les choses au clair, dit-elle.

Elle alla attraper Tanya et la tira dans son bureau, fermant la porte.

- Tanya, apparemment t'as imprimée des informations incorrectes dans ton article et ça a besoin d'être annulées dans la prochaine édition, lui dit Angela.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais tord, dit-elle avec confiance.

Elle nous regarda et puis dit :

- D'accord, quel est le problème?

- Jasper et Bella ne sont pas ensemble et ne l'ont jamais été, dit Angela.

Tanya nous regarda bouche bée. Elle semblait choquée.

Qu'y avait-il de choquant ? Tout le monde pensait vraiment qu'on était un couple durant toutes ses années ?

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. J'ai mes sources ! cria-t-elle.

- Foutues fausses sources ? claqua Jasper.

- Qui a dit ça ? QUOI ?! hurlais-je.

- Je ne révèle mes sources à personne, dit-elle.

- Bien, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, on est meilleurs amis. On se voit comme frère et sœur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'a écris ça à propos de nous !

Je bouillais de rage. Jasper plaça sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de me calmer.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de cris, on finit par avoir l'accord de Tanya d'écrire un papier de rétractation dans le prochain numéro.

J'étais toujours en colère car peu importe qui était sa source, elle avait tord et j'allais trouver qui s'était. J'étais soulagée que les choses soient mises au clair mais il y avait encore une semaine à attendre.

Ugh !

* * *

**Un petit commentaire me fera grand plaisir :D**


	12. I Want You to Want Me

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme toujours merci pour les commentaires.**

**Je n'y connais rien du tout en danse, ce fut donc un peu difficile de traduire quelques mots, alors si quelqu'un si connait et trouve qu'il y a des meilleurs mots à utiliser qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire.**

**#Tiger281282 Je crois que pour cette fois, les instruments de torture ne seront pas utilisés mais garde-leur à portée de main au cas où ;D**

**Petite dédicace speciale à tous ceux qui attendaient impatiemment Alice, elle fait certes une brève apparition, mais à partir de maintenant elle va être quasiment dans tous les chapitres :D**

**Quelque chose que vous n'allez pas apprécier va arriver dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prevenus alors même si vous êtes pas content, je veux des commentaires :D**

**Maitenant, j'ai fini de parler alors bonne lecture ;D**

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 – I Want You to Want Me**

Chanson – I Want You to Want Me, Letters to Cleo

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa et Jasper et moi continuâmes à dire à tout le monde qu'on était pas en couple. Bien sûr, personne ne nous croyait.

Pourquoi la rubrique de Tanya est plus fiable que la source elle-même ? J'en avais aucune idée. On devra simplement attendre jusqu'à lundi pour que les choses s'arrangent.

Je remarquais qu'Edward semblait un peu distant cette semaine mais c'était probablement parce qu'on ne pouvait pas parler en classe. Nos profs étaient obsédés par les cours. Je me souvenais qu'il était vraiment énervé lundi mais j'étais tellement consumée par ma propre colère que je ne lui avais pas posé de questions. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser s'il était en colère contre moi par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans la librairie. J'espère que je ne l'avais pas offensé ou pire.

Notre session d'études à la librairie était cette après-midi et on s'était mis d'accord pour se retrouver dans la même salle que la dernière fois.

J'arrivais plus tôt et posais mon sac. Je mis mes écouteurs et commençais à écouter la dernière chanson de la liste

…

_I want you to want me (Je veux que tu me veuilles)_

_I need you to need me (J'ai besoin que tu es besoin de moi)_

_I'd love you to love me (J'aimerais que tu m'aimes)_

_I'm begging you to beg me (Je te supplie de me supplier)_

…

Je secouais ma tête et tapais mon crayon contre le cahier en rythme. Je sentis une tape sur mon épaule mais pensais que ce n'était rien.

Puis je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur mon écouteur, le retirant de mon oreille alors que le reste de la chanson résonna dans la pièce.

Je sautais.

…

_I want you to want me (Je veux que tu me veuilles)_

_I need you to need me (J'ai besoin que tu es besoin de moi)_

_I'd love you to love me (J'aimerais que tu m'aimes)_

I Want You to Want Me, Letters to Cleo

…

Je levais les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Il s'agissait d'Edward. Il ne me fit pas de sourire et paraissait triste.

- Hey, désolée pour ça ! dis-je tout en arrêtant mon iPhone et le mettant dans mon sac.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai tapé sur ton épaule et t'ai appelé mais je me suis dis que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, dit-il, gravement tout en prenant le siège à côté de moi.

On se mit à travailler directement et ne parlâmes pas. Je jetais des coups d'œil dans sa direction de temps à autre et il semblait contrarié ou frustré. Je savais que quelque chose le dérangeait mais je ne voulais rien dire. Quand on arriva presque à la fin, je décidais de me lancer et de demander. Le silence commençait vraiment à me déranger.

- Edward ? dis-je, me tournant pour le regarder.

Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur les livres et les papiers posés sur la table.

- Oui ? dit-il.

- Um, quelque chose te dérange ? demandais-je.

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur les papiers comme s'il voulait m'éviter.

Je pouvais dire qu'il mentait.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me le dire, dis-je sincèrement.

Juste alors que je finissais de lui poser la question, Jasper entra dans la pièce. On devait se retrouver après avoir fini mon projet de biologie avec Edward. J'avais besoin de Jasper pour de l'aide avec mon devoir de calcul.

Je vis Edward lever les yeux alors que Jasper marchait vers notre table. Je cru voir sa mâchoire se contracter mais je pouvais simplement imaginer des choses comme toujours.

- Hey, Jazz ! dis-je.

- Hey, Bells ! dit-il.

- Jazz, c'est Edward. Edward, c'est Jasper, dis-je, les présentant l'un à l'autre.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, reconnaissant ainsi la présence de l'autre.

- Jazz, on a presque fini, peux-tu attendre un pe-, dis-je mais fus coupée par Edward.

- En fait, on a fini, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

- Vraiment ?

J'étais confuse.

- Ouais, j'ai finis cette partie, on peut donc travailler le reste la prochaine fois, dit-il rapidement, mettant le reste de ses affaires dans son sac.

- Um, d'accord. Je te verrais en cours demain alors. J'espère que tu iras mieux, dis-je alors qu'il partait rapidement vers la porte.

- Bye, murmura-t-il sous son souffle alors qu'il courait hors de la pièce.

Alors que je l'entendais partir, Jasper se tourna vers moi.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, soupirais-je.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal_.

**********

Le reste de la semaine et du weekend-end passèrent vite. Les séances de tutorat avec Emmett se déroulaient bien. Ils avaient un match à l'extérieur ce week-end mais je ne pouvais pas y aller parce que je devais travailler. Et je ne le sentais pas trop vis-à-vis de ce qui était arrivé à la librairie avec Edward. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était par ma faute qu'il était si contrarié et je commençais à me sentir mal.

Et s'il était vraiment gay et qu'il pensait probablement que je l'avais offensé ? Bien joué, Bells !

On était maintenant le lundi matin de la 3e semaine. Je me levais et fis ma routine habituelle en allant prendre le journal. Je l'ouvris sur la rubrique de Tanya et vis heureusement l'histoire de rétractation.

_**Jasper Hale et Bella Swan Meilleurs Amis, Qui Savait ?**_ – _Comme on l'a rapporté la semaine __dernière Bella Swan et Jasper Hale était en couple. En fait, c'était une information incorrecte et nous voudrions remettre les choses au clair._

L'histoire continuait, expliquant qu'on était meilleurs amis et ce depuis qu'on était enfants et on s'aimait comme frère et sœur. Dès que je vis ça, un sentiment de soulagement passa à travers moi. Dieu merci ! Maintenant, les gens allaient le croire et arrêter de dire qu'on mentait.

Je me douchais, et mis une jupe plissée noire et une chemise cintrée à manche longue. J'attachais lâchement le nœud autour du col et attrapais un cardigan noir. Je frisais le bout de mes cheveux et les laissa détachés et mis mes ballerines noires.

Rose se leva et s'habilla également après avoir jetée un coup d'œil dans la rubrique. Je n'avais pas dit à Rose ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière avec Edward et la distance. Je ne voulais simplement pas en parler et s'il était gay ? Je ne voulais pas dévoiler son homosexualité à Rose.

On attrapa nos sacs et partîmes. Alors qu'on commençait à marcher vers nos salles, je remarquais qu'un tas de garçons nous dévisageaient. Plus que le nombre habituel. Je pouvais jurer avoir l'impression que certains nous suivait et trouvais ça étrange.

Ils y en avaient qui venaient nous dire salut et je trouvais étrange qu'on attire autant d'attention et que les garçons soient si amicaux.

Je regardais vers Rose pour voir ce qu'elle portait.

_A-t-elle oubliée de mettre des vêtements ce matin ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle se tenait là dans ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noirs aux yeux de tous. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et elle adorait l'attention. Mes yeux étaient ronds comme des billes alors que je hoquetais de surprise.

Elle me lança un regard dur et pis je sentais un pincement sur mon bras.

- OW ! criais-je, me sortant de ma stupeur.

Je le regardais à nouveau et réalisais qu'elle portait son uniforme.

_Oh DIEU merci ! Je ne faisais que rêver._

Elle portait une courte jupe bleue et une chemise à manche courte blanche qui était serré au niveau de la poitrine mais rien de très différent par rapport à ce qu'elle porte normalement. C'est bizarre.

- De quoi rêvais-tu ? me chuchota-t-elle.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tant de gens nous fixaient. Je croyais que tu portais juste des sous-vêtements ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vois tout ce que je vois ou je rêve encore ?

- Tu ne rêve pas. Ça c'est sûr. C'est à cause de la rubrique de Tanya ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi la rubrique de Tanya créerait tout ça ? Ça rapporte simplement que Jasper et moi sommes juste amis et no-

Je fus coupée par des cris de filles.

Énormément de cris de filles.

Je vis Jasper courir vers nous.

- AIDEZ-MOI ! hurlait-il alors qu'il nous dépassait, avec une foule de filles hurlant et courant après lui.

Puis, ce fut le déclic.

- OH MON DIEU ! dis-je alors que je voyais Jasper courir pour sauver sa vie.

Tout le monde à l'école croyait qu'on était un couple durant toutes ses années, ils ne nous ont jamais dérangés et nous laissaient tous seuls. Dès que l'article a mentionné qu'on était juste amis et qu'on était seuls, les barrières de l'enfer se sont rompues.

Je croyais que les choses allaient s'améliorer et ça passa simplement de mal à pire. Je regardais Rose alors qu'elle avait un petit sourire en coin, heureuse que j'ai enfin tout compris.

- ROSE ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dis-je, me reculant.

Ce n'était pas bon. Non seulement ça signifiait plus d'attention mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'allais devoir gérer les gars chiants !

Elle rit.

- Profite en, idiote ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Alors qu'elle partait, je vis un groupe de gars venir vers moi, semblant prêts à bondir. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol et me précipitais vers mon premier cours, essayant d'éviter les regards. Ça allait être une longue journée.

*******

C'était l'heure de mon cours d'anglais. Je sprintais en classe, essayant d'éviter les gars qui venaient pour me parler. On m'avait déjà proposés 10 rencards et je les avais tous refusés. Et on m'avait invitée pour le bal de rentrée 5 fois et j'avais refusé parce que j'y allais déjà avec Jasper, mais c'était fou.

J'entrais en anglais, haletant et respirant bruyamment. Je marchais vers mon siège et posais mes affaires. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Edward était déjà assit. Il émit un petit rire quand il vit mon apparence.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a une bonne journée, plaisanta-t-il.

- Super !

Ma voix était pleine de sarcasme alors que je me laissais tomber dans mon siège.

Il ria.

- C'est pas marrant ! hurlais-je.

Ça ne le fit que rire encore plus. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et levais les yeux au ciel alors que je me tournais pour faire face au devant de la salle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais arrêter de rire maintenant, dit-il.

Je l'ignorais.

- Bella, Bella, appelait-il mais je continuais à l'ignorer. Bella, es-tu en colère contre moi ? chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, envoyant des frissons dans mon dos.

Je prétendais que ça ne m'avais pas atteint mais ça me coutais beaucoup pour le faire.

- Hhmpf, soufflais-je essayant de cacher mon sourire, et ne me tournant toujours pas pour lui faire face.

Il lâcha encore un petit rire alors que le prof entrait, commençant le cours. Celui-ci passa vite et alors que la cloche résonnait, j'attrapais mes affaires et commençais à me diriger vers la porte pour la gym. Je devais sortir rapidement pour éviter tous les gars.

- Bella, tu es vraiment en colère ? demanda Edward avec inquiétude alors qu'il attrapait mon bras, m'arrêtant dans ma marche.

On se tenait au milieu du couloir, et tout le monde nous fixait.

Je tournais ma tête pour le regarder et souris.

- Non, mais c'était marrant de voir la tête que tu as maintenant !

Je ris. Il lâcha mon bras et soupira de soulagement.

- Je croyais vraiment que tu étais en colère contre moi, dit-il doucement.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste surprise que tu recommence à me parler, dis-je, haussant les épaules et baissant les yeux sur le sol.

- Oh, ouais, c'était… j'étais…

Il s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Il était nerveux à propos de quoi ?_

Je décidais de le couper et de parler en premier.

- Écoutes, si t'étais en colère contre moi pour ce qui est arrivé à la boutique et les commentaires que je t'ai fais vis-à-vis de l'achat des _Confessions d'une accro du shopping_, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je plaisantais simplement et si tu es gay, c'est bon. Y'a rien de mal à être gay. Je ne te traiterais pas différemment, dis-je rapidement mais à voix basse, espérant que personne n'entendrait.

Il me regarda à nouveau choqué. Je commençais à reconnaître cette expression sur son visage.

- C'ét- C'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais énervé la semaine dernière. J'étais contrarié à cause d'autre chose qui me dérangeais mais je vais mieux maintenant, dit-il.

- Tu es sûr ? demandais-je, rétrécissant mes yeux, essayant d'être sûre qu'il me disait la vérité.

- Oui, je regrette d'avoir été agressif la semaine dernière, dit-il sincèrement.

Je regardais dans ses yeux et vis de la culpabilité et de l'angoisse dedans. Je pouvais dire qu'il se sentait vraiment mal pour la gêne de la semaine dernière.

- Excuses acceptées, Mr Changement d'Humeur, dis-je alors que je lui souriais et qu'il me le rendit avec un plus grand sourire qui fit stopper mon cœur. D'accord, eh bien je dois aller en gym avant que quelqu'un m'arrête. Je te verrais en biologie, dis-je alors que j'étais sur le point de partir en courant.

Il tira mon bras, pressant mon corps contre son torse alors qu'il se penchait et chuchotait dans mon oreille.

- Je ne suis pas gay et je n'étais pas en colère contre toi.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émanant de nos corps. Je sentis les frissons traverser ma colonne vertébrale alors que ses lèvres effleuraient mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son odeur naturelle, qui était intoxicante. C'était meilleur que tous les rêves que j'ai jamais eu et je devais me rappeler que c'était réel et non pas un rêve. Je ne pouvais pas m'emporter.

Je me reculais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit respirer son odeur avec mes yeux fermés. S'ils prenaient une photo de moi comme ça et la mettait dans le journal de l'école, ma vie serait finie !

- Um, d'accord, couinai-je alors que je partais vers la gym.

J'étais sûre que mon visage était écarlate.

Je l'entendis rire tout bas.

- On se voit en biologie, Bella !

*******

La gym passa rapidement, et on apprit encore plus de flips. On a également appris certains flips coup sur coup et le mouvement de danse 'Around the World'. La gym commençait à être de plus en plus dure avec tous les nouveaux mouvements qu'on apprenait.

Une fois arrivé au self, on s'assit à notre table après avoir prit de la nourriture. Puis un essaim de gars et de filles arriva à la table essayant de nous parler à Jasper et à moi. C'était fou. Emmett dû effrayer les garçons pendant que Rose jetait des regards noirs aux filles. Après 5 minutes, ils partirent tous et c'était à nouveau juste nous quatre.

Jasper et moi nous complaignîmes de toute cette folie par rapport à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt pendant que Rose et Emmett se moquaient de nous. Je pouvais voir qu'Emmett était contrarié mais il essayait de le cacher. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement que sa sœur son la cible principale de plus de la moitié des gars de l'école.

Juste alors qu'on arrêtait de rire, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, plaçant son plateau sur la table. J'étais sur le point de l'éconduire, pensant que c'était un gars obsédé et fou mais levais les yeux pour voir Edward. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

- Salut, dis-je timidement alors que je rabaissais mes yeux sur mon sac contenant mon déjeuner et fouillais à l'intérieur pour trouver de la nourriture.

- Salut, dit-il.

Je regardais vers Rose qui avait le plus grand sourire possible sur son visage. Jasper me fit juste un sourire en coin alors qu'Emmett échangeait une poignée de mains virile avec Edward.

Puis j'entendis le pépiement d'un lutin.

- Hey, Edward, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Je levais les yeux pour Alice se tenir là avec son déjeuner. Je lui souris et elle fit de même. Edward lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle prit le siège à côté de Jasper. Je pouvais le voir rougir. Je lui souris pour lui donner une forme d'encouragement.

- Alice, ce sont Rose, Emmett, Bella et Jasper. Les gars, c'est ma sœur, Alice, dit Edward tout en nous pointant du doigt pour nous présenter.

Elle nous sourit à tous. Je retournais à mon déjeuner. Je vis qu'Alice et Jasper commencèrent à parler entre eux et vis que Rose et Emmett étaient également lancés dans une profonde discussion.

- Alors, Bella, tu écris la rubrique de commentaires sur la musique et les livres pour le _Ridge Crest Time_, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Edward.

- Ouais, je suis surprise que tu sache ça, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est une rubrique super. Je la lis tous les lundis, déclara-t-il.

Je devenais toute rouge.

Edward Cullen lisait ma rubrique. Il a dit que c'était bien ! Et il la lit tous les lundis !!

_YAYYYYYY! _

Je faisais une danse de la victoire dans ma tête.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un lisait le reste du journal après la rubrique de Tanya, répondis-je.

- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent ta rubrique mais je peux voir pourquoi la rubrique de Tanya semblait avoir plus d'intérêt dans cette école.

Il semblait ennuyé.

- Tu n'aimes pas la rubrique de Tanya ? Même moi j'admets que c'est mon plaisir coupable, dis-je et riais.

Il ria.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas dis que je ne la lisais pas mais je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi les ragots sont si importants ici, répondit-il.

- Je suis d'accord, je sais pas pourquoi non plus mais c'est le lycée donc je suppose que c'est la norme. Mais n'aimes-tu pas être toujours mentionné ? demandais-je, taquine.

J'étais en fait vraiment curieuse de connaître sa réaction.

- Non ! Je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas l'attention, murmura-t-il.

Je m'étouffais avec ma nourriture alors qu'Edward me tapait dans le dos. Edward Cullen, le roi de Ridge Crest Prep dit qu'il n'aime pas l'attention ?! Que diable ?

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, dis-je, la respiration sifflante. J'étais simplement surprise c'est tout.

- Surprise ? Tu crois que j'apprécie être en pleine lumière ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, quarterback de l'équipe de football, président de l'Association du Corps Etudiant et la liste continue. Je veux dire, tu es parfait et le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Comment ne peut-on pas croire que tu aime l'attention ? répondis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? L'ai-je offensé ? Me connaissant moi et ma folie, c'est probablement le cas. Puis il dit quelque chose qui me prit totalement par surprise.

- Tu trouve que je suis parfait ?

_MERDE ? Ais-je vraiment dis ça ?!_

Joue-la cool… ne le laisse pas savoir que c'était quelque chose d'important.

- Um, Ouais, je veux dire, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire ? Tu semble bon à tout, dis-je.

- Tu n'as aucune idée, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

On commença à parler avec le groupe entier maintenant et Alice donnait l'impression d'être une super nouvelle amie. Elle était guillerette, énergique et extrêmement surexcitée.

Rose et moi échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone avec elle, et décidâmes d'aller faire du shopping ensemble après les cours mercredi.

A en juger par sa réaction enthousiaste et au visage nerveux d'Edward, je n'étais pas sûre de devoir être excitée ou effrayée.

**********

Le lendemain, je me levais et m'habillais dans mon uniforme. Je mis une jupe bleue et une chemise bleue claire avec un nœud noir et un blazer noir. Rose portait une jupe noire et une chemise jaune claire avec un nœud marron.

Alors qu'on quittait le dortoir, je vis Jack Taylor, adossé au lampadaire à côté du bâtiment. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Tandis qu'on s'approchait de lui, il nous fit un signe de la main et marcha vers nous.

- Salut, Bella, Rose, dit-il, marchant à côté de nous.

- Salut Jack, répondîmes à l'unisson.

- Alors, tu attendais quelqu'un ? demandais-je.

- Ouais, j'espérais pour t'accompagner en cours, dit-il, me faisant un sourire.

Je regardais Rose qui avait un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. C'était gênant. C'était la première fois qu'un gars me proposait de m'accompagner en cours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Rose me lança un regard genre 'dépêches-toi de faire quelque chose'.

Je reposais mes yeux sur lui, lui faisant un léger sourire.

- Bien sûr, dis-je.

Après que Rose soit partie vers son cours, je pouvais sentir les regards sur nous mais cette fois la plupart des gars s'enfuirent et arrêtèrent de m'approcher. DIEU merci pour ça !

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Jack alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre cours d'économie.

- Je vais bien. Et toi ? dis-je.

La conversation se poursuivit alors qu'on entrait en classe.

Après le cours d'économie, je vis qu'il m'avait attendu et m'accompagnait à mon 2e cours. C'était bizarre. Je ne dis rien et continuais simplement la conversation.

J'entrais en cours de calcul et vis que Jasper était déjà arrivé. Il me fit un drôle de regard quand il vit qu'il m'accompagnait. Je disais au revoir à Jack alors qu'il s'en allait e m'assis à ma place.

Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose dérangeait Jasper mais je ne pus avoir la chance de lui demander d'en parler. Quand le cours fut terminé, je sortis et me figeais alors que je vis Edward se tenant contre le mur. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un et il sourit quand il me vit. Il commença à marcher dans ma direction.

_M'attendait-il ? Ouais, bien sûr ! En plein rêve, Bella !_

J'étais tellement hébétée que je n'entendis pas Jasper essayer de me parler. Je sortis de mon étonnement et dis :

- Je suis désolée, tu disais quelque chose, Jasper ?

Il me regarda, puis Edward et réalisa que je n'avais pas entendu un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Rien, Bells, je te parlerais en gym, souffla-t-il, vexé alors qu'il disait au revoir et partait.

- Hey, Bella, dit Edward alors qu'il approchait de moi.

_Il m'attendait ?! Oh Mon Dieu !!_

- Salut, couinais-je et éclairais ma gorge. Oh, um, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu t'accompagner en anglais, c'est d'accord ?

_VRAIMENT ?!_

Je sautais dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de ma tête mais à l'extérieur, j'étais calme et composée.

- Ouais, d'accord, répondis-je alors que je commençais à marcher vers la salle.

C'est étrange. Jack et Edward m'accompagnant en cours aujourd'hui. Je commençais à penser et puis quelque chose fit tilt dans ma tête.

Je me tournais pour regarder Edward, essayant de voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose sur son visage qui le trahirait mais je ne trouvais rien. Puis je m'arrêtais de marcher, et il fit de même.

- Edward, pourquoi m'accompagnes-tu en cours ? demandais-je.

- Je viens juste de finir mon cours de calcul et c'était dans le même bâtiment, alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'attendre et aller en cours avec toi, dit-il, haussant ses épaules.

- Mais comment savais-tu que j'avais cours de calcul pour cette période et dans cette salle ? demandais-je.

Il ne me regarda pas et je sus qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? TU dois me le dire ! hurlais-je.

Il fit la grimace à la suite de mon cri et puis me regarda avec une expression suppliante.

- J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien, continuons donc à marcher pour aller en anglais.

- NON, hurlais-je à nouveau, causant un esclandre.

Il ferait bien de m'expliquer ce bordel !

- Je ne vais pas en anglais tant que tu me dis pas ce qu'il se passe. D'abord, Jack et maintenant toi…

Puis, tout s'éclaira. EMMETT !!

- Mon frère t'a dit de faire quoi ?! hurlais-je.

Edward regarda autour et vit qu'une foule s'était formé et il attrapa mon bras, m'emmenant en anglais. Il était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais donc résister mais s'arrêta avant qu'on entre dans la salle et parla assez silencieusement.

- Il me tuera si je te le dis alors pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de faire une scène.

Je boudais. Je devais trouver ce qu'Emmett avait fait. Maintenant, c'était le bon moment pour déchaîner mon apprentissage auprès de Rose. Je savais que je pouvais le faire puisque j'étais en colère. Quand je suis en colère, je peux faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Apparemment, Rose avait une 'stratégie' pour obtenir ce que tu veux des mecs. Elle jurait que ça marchait tout le temps et que ça marchait avec mon frère. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant. Yuck !

Je décidais de me porter le coup de grâce, espérant qu'Edward ne pense pas que je suis une sorte de bimbo comme Lauren.

- _Première étape, toujours être prêt de la cible. Le contact est une bonne chose._

La voix de Rose résonnait dans ma tête alors que je me souvenais de ses séances 'd'entrainement' quand on discutait de l'opération 'Contrôle des Dégâts', il y a quelque temps.

Je m'approchais de lui, aussi près que je pouvais de son corps, là où je pouvais sentir son odeur et la chaleur irradiant de son corps. Je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur cette odeur. Ça sentait plus comme son odeur naturelle que de l'eau de Cologne. C'était hypnotique. Je devais continuer à me concentrer. Je pouvais le sentir se glacer et se tender.

- _Deuxième étape, toujours regarder à travers tes cils. C'est sexy_

Je levais les yeux vers lui, le regardant à travers mes cils.

- S'il te plait, Edward.

- Étape_ trois, toujours faire la moue. Les gars adorent ça._

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel quand elle m'avait dit ça. Ça semblait stupide et j'espérais ne pas avoir l'air ridicule en faisant ça.

Mais je savais que je devais le faire dans le but de découvrir ce qu'Emmett avait dit. J'étais déterminé.

Je fis la moue avec ma lèvre inférieure.

Je pouvais dire que j'avais une sorte d'effet sur lui parce qu'il semblait complètement… hébété ?

**Victoire !**

WOW, j'étais capable de lui faire ça ! Je devrais apprendre plus de chose de Rose. Il était prêt à me manger dans la main.

- Bien, mais tu n'as pas entendu ça de moi, dit-il doucement.

Il regarda autour pour être sûr que personne ne nous entendait.

- Emmett était contrarié par tous ces gars qui te sautaient dessus dès qu'ils avaient découverts que toit et Jasper n'étiez pas un couple, il a donc dit à toute l'équipe de football de te surveiller tout le temps et que tu ne pouvais jamais être seule. Il nous a donné ton emploi du temps et a fait en sorte que tu sois toujours accompagnée.

- Il a fait QUOI ? criais-je.

Edward plaça sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et tout ce que je pouvais sentir était la chaleur de sa main sur mes lèvres et le picotement du courant qui à travers.

J'arrêtais de parler et il dit :

- Tu promets d'arrêter de crier ?

Je hochais la tête et il retira sa main.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ça, grognais-je entre mes dents.

Juste alors, la cloche retentit et il attrapa mon bras, me tirant dans la salle. Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement. J'étais tellement en colère contre Emmett pour avoir fait ça et puis je réalisais qu'Edward m'accompagnait simplement parce qu'Emmett lui avait dit. Il faisait seulement parce que mon grand dadais de frère l'avait probablement forcé et je fronçais les sourcils. Ça aurait été sympa si Edward avait voulu m'accompagner en cours mais je savais que ça n'allait jamais arriver.

Tout ce que je voyais été rouge. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était qu'Emmett était mort dès que je sortais de ce cours. J'allais le chasser et le tuer.

Quand la cloche sonna, je sautais littéralement de mon siège, attrapais mon sac et courais vers la porte. Je pouvais sentir quelqu'un courir derrière moi.

- Bella, attends, entendis-je Edward crier.

Je m'arrêtais alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Emmett est MORT !

- Calmes-toi ! Il essayait simplement de te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection ou de celle l'équipe de football pour ce que ça vaut ! Je peux me protéger toute seule ! dis-je poussant un cri strident et recommençais à partir vers le gymnase. Et tu n'a pas à m'accompagner à la gym, Edward ! Je sais que tu le fais simplement parce que mon idiot de frère te l'as dit mais je peux y aller par moi-même ! hurlais-je alors que je déchaînais ma colère mais je savais que c'était injuste de lui crier dessus.

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui, réalisant que ma colère avait obtenue le meilleur de moi. Je pris de profondes inspirations et fermais mes yeux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, dis-je, adoucissant ma voix et ouvrant mes yeux pour le regarder. Je suis juste en colère contre Emmett et je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je vais bien, dis-je.

On se remit en route vers le gymnase quand il parla.

- Je peux te dire quelques trucs ? dit-il.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, dis-je.

- Premièrement, tu fais peur quand t'es en colère.

Il sourit et je ris.

- Deuxièmement, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que tu es la sœur d'Emmett.

Je ris encore.

- Dernièrement, je voulais t'accompagner en cours, non pas parce qu'Emmett me l'a dit. Ça m'a donné la chance d'avoir ton emploi du temps, dit-il sérieusement.

Mon cœur bondit quand il dit ça. Il voulait vraiment m'accompagner en cours ! Moi !

Avant que je puisse même répondre, on était arrivé au gymnase et je e tenais là, sans voix. Des étoiles se formaient dans mes yeux me rendant aveugle.

- Au revoir, Bella.

Il sourit alors qu'il tournait pour s'en aller.

Je me tenais là, complètement soufflée. J'étais tellement prise dans ce qu'il venait d'arrivé que j'ai oublié que j'étais en colère contre Emmett. Je me ramenais sur terre et entrais dans le vestiaire. Je trouvais Rose et lui dis ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était d'accord sur le fait que j'avais le droit d'être en colère contre Emmett mais était excitée vis-à-vis de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit et que j'avais été capable de l'amadouer. Elle mentionna quelque chose sur le fait que j'étais une bonne sauterelle. Peu importe ce que ça veut dire !

Juste alors qu'on entrait dans le gymnase, mes yeux se fièrent furieusement sur mon frère. Je marchais d'un pas lourd vers lui et le tapait dans le torse avec mon doigt.

- A quoi diable pensais-tu ?! hurlais-je.

- De quoi parles-tu ? dit Emmett, agissant comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle EMMETT SWAN ! criais-je.

Tout le monde nous regardait maintenant et Alice, Rose, Mark et Jasper essayaient de nous empêcher de faire un esclandre.

J'arrêtais de hurlais et baissait ma voix d'une octave.

- Tu n'avais pas à ordonner à l'équipe de football de me surveiller et de m'accompagner en cours !

- C-Comment as-tu su ? bégaya-t-il alors que son visage devenait blanc.

Je vis les yeux de Mark s'écarquiller et Jasper mit une main sur mon épaule, essayant de me calmer et de m'empêcher de taper Emmett.

- J'ai mes sources. Maintenant, dit leur d'arrêter ! dis-je fermement, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine alors que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs dans la direction de mon frère.

Il se reculait un peu et je vis que Mark et Alice étaient surpris de l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

- Bells, geignit-il. Je veux juste être sûr que personne ne te dérange. Je n'aime pas à avoir à m'inquiéter pour la p'tite sœur et tous ces gars qui viennent vers toi.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ton problème. C'est le mien et je peux le gérer. Dis-leur de s'en aller ! dis-je haussant ma voix.

- Bien ! Je leur dirais de ne plus t'accompagner en cours mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les ferais arrêter de te surveiller. Ils doivent être mes yeux quand je ne suis pas là. Si quelque chose t'arrivait ? plaida-t-il.

Merde ! Jute alors que j'avais la meilleure mise, il devait commencer à supplier.

- Bien ! dis-je alors que je levais mes bras dans les airs.

*******

Je me dirigeais vers le self toujours énervée mais au moins heureuse de ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui m'escorte à chacun de mes cours, même si au fond je voulais que ce quelqu'un soit Edward.

Au moins, je savais qu'il voulait m'accompagner en cours et que ce n'était pas par rapport à Emmett mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas trop espérer. Il pouvait choisir n'importe quelle fille à l'école, pourquoi me choisirait-il ? J'étais juste normale, comme les autres.

Alors que Rose et moi s'assîmes à notre table, je pouvais voir Jack et Edward parler sur le côté. Edward ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux et avait une grimace sur le visage. Puis je vis Jack marcher vers nous en souriant. Il prit la chaise à côté de moi et s'assit.

- Salut, Bella, Rose ! dit-il.

Rose hocha la tête et sourit. Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours en train de prendre leurs repas.

- Salut Jack, dis-je avec un sourire. J'ai découvert ce qu'Emmett t'avait fait faire ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolée de ça et tu n'as pas besoin de continuer. Je l'ai déjà engueulé au dernier cours, il va donc vous dire que ce n'est plus nécessaire, lui expliquais-je rapidement.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella. Je voulais t'accompagner en cours, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Hmm… il voulait m'accompagner en cours aussi. C'était étrange.

- Alors, Bella, je me demandais…

Il s'arrêta un peu et je commençais à manger.

- Veux-tu venir avec moi au bal de la rentrée ?

Je commençais à m'étouffer avec ma nourriture et Rose tapait mon dos avec son poing.

_C'est quoi cette habitude de m'étouffer ?!_

Une fois que j'eus repris ma respiration, je dis :

- Oh, je regrette Jack mais j'y vais déjà avec Jasper.

Je sautais dans mon esprit, heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas y aller avec lui. J'étais sûre qu'il y avait tout un tas de filles qui mourraient pour aller avec lui mais pour moi, ça serait vraiment gênant et inconfortable. On commençait juste à être amis et je n'étais pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de passer une nuit entière à discuter avec lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et son visage s'effondra et je commençais à me sentir mal.

- Oh, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un couple ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais on s'est déjà mis d'accord pour y aller ensemble.

- Oh, eh bien, alors… voudrais-tu sortir diner avec moi samedi ? demanda-t-il, essayant d'être optimiste.

C'était une surprise. Jack était gentil et tout mais je ne le voyais que comme un ami. Rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de fausses idées.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire non et de fabriquer une excuse mais Rose parla en premier.

- Elle adorerait ça !

**QUOI ?!**

Il se leva de sa chaise, semblant extrêmement exciter.

- Je passerai te prendre à 7h, Bella ! dit-il.

Il me fit un grand sourire et s'en alla. J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu faire un petit bond mais éloignais cette pensée.

Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner, j'étais en plein choc. Je le vit retourner à l'endroit où Edward était assit. Edward ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux et il semblait énervé.

Je me tournais vers Rose et tapa son bras.

- C'était quoi ça ?!

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Allez, Bells ! C'est l'un des gars les plus mignons de l'école et il te propose un rencard, tu dois aller avec lui ! Vis un peu ! Grand-mère !

- Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Je ne l'aime même pas comme ça. Je pense à lui seulement comme à un ami. Je ne veux qu'il pense différemment !

- Va juste à ce foutu rencard ! Merde… ce n'est pas comme si tu allais l'épouser ! Et on dirait qu'Edward semble extrêmement jaloux ! C'est une bonne chose au fait. Tu veux que le gars que tu apprécies soit jaloux!

- Il n'est pas jaloux ! Il est probablement juste contrarié à propos d'autre chose.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bine sûr, continues à te dire ça !

Juste à ce moment là, Emmett et Jasper s'assirent.

- Alors, tu as dis oui à Jack pour le rencard ? demanda Emmett tout en agitant ses sourcils.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Il ne t'a pas demandé la permission ou quelque chose dans le genre ? dis-je.

- Eh bien, si il l'a fait et j'en suis content. C'est un des gars bien, Bells, et je lui fais confiance.

Maintenant les gars demandaient la permission de mon frère pour me demander un rendez-vous. C'était tout simplement fou !

- Eh bien, je suis contente d'avoir ton aval, dis-je sarcastiquement alors que je faisais rouler mes yeux.

Le seul que je voulais qu'il approuve était Edward et je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était pas prêt d'arriver.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, rien que pour me faire plaisir** ***fait la moue***


	13. Hanging by a Moment

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que le rendez-vous que Bella a est avec un gars nommé Jack, ça n'a rien à voir avec Jacob (alias Jake)**

**Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Hanging by a Moment**

Chanson – Hanging by a Moment, Lifehouse

* * *

On était mercredi et on était supposées retrouver Alice après les cours pour aller au centre commercial.

Elle nous avait donné rendez-vous au hangar à costumes. J'avais reçu un texto de Rose me disant qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'elle nous retrouverait au centre commercial, je me dirigeais donc vers le bâtiment théâtrale pour aller chercher Alice. Je trouvais mon chemin dans le large hangar, qui regroupaient tous les costumes de théâtre. J'entrais et vis le petit lutin courir à l'intérieur, criant des ordres au large groupe d'élèves actuellement en train de coudre frénétiquement.

- Le tissu bleu va avec cette pièce, hurla-t-elle. Par ici, donnez-moi cette pièce verte. Ça rend bien avec ça par là.

Elle pointait du doigt d'avant en arrière.

Elle vit que j'étais là et me fit un signe de la main, pour me dire de l'attendre quelques minutes. Elle semblait totalement à l'aise et elle donnait l'impression d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait. Je pouvais voir une tonne de robes et de costumes qui étaient pendus sur les portants et des robes toujours sur les mannequins.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle attrapa son sac et vint vers moi.

- Salut Bella !

- Coucou Alice, dis-je. Wow, c'est magnifique ! Tu fais tous les tenues pour le bal de la rentrée ?

- Création et design ! chanta-t-elle.

Ma bouche tomba littéralement sur le sol.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais conçu tout !

- J'adore faire ça ! Et tout le monde aura des tenues uniques pour le bal, aucune tenue n'est identique !

Je n'étais sûre de savoir si ma bouche n'était pas encore plus bée quand elle dit ça.

- Alors tu es prête pour aller faire du shopping ?! dit-elle, poussant des petits cris aigus.

- Ouais, Rose m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'elle nous retrouvait là-bas.

- Allons-y alors ! pépia-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait mon bras et me tirait hors du hangar.

Dès qu'on posa le pied dans le centre commercial, Alice ressemblait à une boule d'énergie sous stéroïdes. On retrouva Rose et commençâmes notre voyage de shopping. Alice bondissait de magasin en magasin et sortait de chaque avec un sac. Je n'étais pas sûre s'il s'agisse d'une addiction ou qu'elle était simplement folle.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la torture que ça pouvait être. Je veux dire, j'aime bien faire du shopping mais je n'aime pas ça. Je peux y aller pour peut-être deux heures et être bien mais pas plus de quatre heures. Mes pieds me donnaient l'impression d'être prêts à tomber et Alice ne voulait que j'arrête pour manger !

Rose était heureuse d'avoir trouvée quelqu'un qui aime le shopping autant qu'elle. Il se trouvait qu'Alice adorait être commis aux commandes personnelles, elle adorait donc habiller les gens.

_Ça expliquait pourquoi Edward avait toujours des affaires aussi sympa. Et je croyais qu'il était gay, ha !_

Alice était très accommodante dans son aide pour me choisir des vêtements. Elle était plus raisonnable que Rose et choisissait des choses que j'aimais à l'opposé de me donner des vêtements de débauche.

On avait tellement de sacs montrant le nombre fou de choses qu'on avait achetés. On entra dans une autre boutique alors que Rose racontait à Alice mon histoire de rencard avec Jack samedi soir. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai entendu parler du super rencard, Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alice.

- Alice, je n'étais pas même d'accord pour sortir avec lui, chouinais-je. Rose l'a fait pour moi et maintenant, je me retrouve coincée à sortir avec quelqu'un que je vois seulement comme un ami et c'est tout. Rien de plus.

- Allez, Bella ! Amuses-toi ! C'est juste un rencard, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être enchainée à ce gars pour toujours. On va te trouver quelque chose de sympa à porter ! chantonna Alice.

- Bien, dis-je abandonnant.

Elles prirent une robe bouffante noire sans bretelle qu'Alice trouvait appropriée pour un rendez-vous. Apparemment, Jack lui avait dit où il m'emmenait.

Elles étaient toutes deux excitées et déclaraient qu'elles me feraient mes cheveux et mon maquillage avec le rencard. J'étais tellement ennuyée que je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Je pouvais dire qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'arrêter le shopping. Je fus enfin capable de les supplier de me laisser m'asseoir sur un banc et de les attendre pendant qu'elles faisaient du shopping pour Rose.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner et le sortis de mon sac. Il y avait un nouveau message.

_De : Edward_

_Pour : Bella_

_Comment se passe le shopping ? =)_

Je répondis.

_Pour : Edward_

_De : Bella_

_Merci pour les informations à propos d'Alice et de sa folie pour le shopping ! Mes pieds sont sur le point de tomber et je vais mourir de faim, tout ça grâce à toi !_

J'attendis un moment avant d'avoir la réponse.

_De : Edward_

_Pour : Bella_

_Hahaha … tu as acceptée de venir avec elle. Je ne t'ai pas mis la pression et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures. Veux-tu que je vienne à ta rescousse ?_

Je me figeais pendant une seconde, oubliant presque de respirer. S'il venait à ma rescousse, ça voulait dire qu'on serait juste tous les deux.

Que diable, je devrais vivre un peu.

Je pouvais voir Rose et Alice sortir du magasin, et j'essayais rapidement de finir mon texto avant d'être tirée dans un autre magasin de fou.

_Pour : Edward_

_De : Bella_

_Aides-moi s'il te plait ! Elles arrivent vers moi tout de suite pour m'entrainer dieu sait où. Je vais sérieusement m'effondrer si je ne mets pas de nourriture dans ce corps !_

Je jetais mon téléphone dans mon sac alors qu'elles venaient vers moi. Mon estomac grondait, manifestant sa faim. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de ramener ses fesses ici !

Alors qu'elles m'attiraient dans un autre magasin, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je vis qu'il était maintenant en train de m'appeler alors je prétendis marcher dans le magasin à la recherche de vêtements. Je décrochais, cacher derrière un portant de vêtements, essayant d'échapper à Alice et Rose.

- Edward ? chuchotais-je.

- _Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? _ria-t-il.

- Je me cache des deux folles. Où es-tu ?

- _Je viens juste de rentrer dans le centre commercial. Dans quelle boutique es-tu ?_

Je lui dis rapidement où j'étais et attendais qu'il arrive. Ma respiration se coupa presque alors qu'il entra dans le magasin. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise bleue marine avec sa veste de sport. J'attrapais son bras et le tirait sur le côté.

- Tu dois m'aider ! Elles sont folles et je suis affamée ! dis-je.

- Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il, émettant un petit rire.

Juste alors, Rose et Alice nous virent et commencèrent à marcher vers l'endroit où nous étions. Toutes les deux avec de grands sourires.

- Que fais-tu là, Edward ? demanda Alice.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle suggérait dans sa voix mais c'était probablement rien.

- Je devais en fait demander des trucs à Bella pour notre projet et on a décidés qu'on devrait travailler dessus un peu plus ce soir. C'est bon si je vous la vole ? demanda-t-il tout en douceur.

Il fit ça si bien que je le cru presque. J'irais lui demander des conseils pour mentir plus tard.

Rose sauta dedans rapidement.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Je lui faisait un sourire de remerciement alors qu'Edward m'aidait avec mes sacs de shopping et on quitta la boutique, après avoir dit au revoir à Alice et Rose.

- Oh, Dieu merci ! Tu m'as sauvé ! soupirais-je.

Il ria.

- Tu sais que la plupart des filles aiment le shopping. Je suis étonné que tu veuilles partir.

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller faire du shopping si c'est pour deux heures, mais pas presque cinq heures et sans nourriture, c'est définitivement quelque chose que je ne peux pas gérer ! J'ai besoin d'être nourris !

Il fit un petit rire.

Je commençais à le suivre, pas très sûre de où on allait.

- Où va-t-on ? demandais-je.

- C'est une surprise. Suis-moi, dit-il alors qu'il continuait son chemin dans le centre commercial.

- Tu sais, je déteste vraiment les surprises. Tu peux pas me dire, s'il te plait ?

J'essayais de faire la moue mais ça ne marcha pas cette fois.

- Vraiment ? Tu détestes les surprises ? Tu es totalement différente de toutes les autres filles que je connais. La plupart des filles adore les surprises.

- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles.

- Je me rends compte de ça.

Puis je vis où on se dirigeait. La _Cheesecake Factory_ était en vue et je commençais à bondir de bas en haut.

- Cheesecake Factory ! C'est l'un de mes restaurants préférés ! dis-je, poussant des cris aigus.

J'étais juste contente de mettre de la nourriture dans mon estomac et de la bonne nourriture avec un part de cheesecake était définitivement un extra !

- Je sais, l'entendis-je bredouiller à lui-même, espérant que je n'entendrais pas mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Comment savait-il ?

Alors qu'on soit entrés dans le restaurant, on fut escortés à une petite salle dans le fond. Il faisait légèrement sombre dans le restaurant. Je m'assis sur une chaise et il prit place en face de moi.

Je parcourais le menu et commençais à regarder les différents choix et sus tout de suite ce que je voulais.

Une fois que la serveuse fut passée prendre nos commandes, ce n'était plus que nous deux. Partageant un diner. Rêvais-je encore ? Vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas !

- Alors dans quelle université veux-tu aller avec RCP ? demandais-je, essayant de commencer une conversation.

Je remarquais que ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi de lui parler. Je commençais à me sentir plus à l'aise en sa présence.

- Stanford est mon premier choix mais mes parents me font appliquer à toutes les Ivy Leagues (1), dit-il.

- Mes parents me forcent à faire la même chose mais Stanford est aussi mon premier choix, dis-je alors qu'il souriait.

- Dans quoi prévois-tu de te spécialiser ? demanda-t-il.

- En littérature. J'aime vraiment lire et écrire. J'espère devenir un écrivain ou un éditeur. Et toi ?

- Je regarde dans leur programme de droit. Je veux devenir un avocat.

- C'est super ! Quel genre d'avocat veux-tu devenir ?

Il semblait surprise que je dise ça et je me demandais pourquoi.

- Je veux être un procureur. J'ai toujours été intéressé dans la criminologie et je veux aider à mettre les criminels derrière les barreaux, dit-il, comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

Vous plaisantez ?! Il veut être procureur ! Wow !

Je pense que je devais paraître choquée à ce point. Il me surprenait vraiment. Il n'était en rien ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était comme si j'avais cette image préconçue de lui emmagasinée dans mon cerveau mais tout ce qu'il disait changeait cette image. Ça devenait définitivement meilleur et plus clair.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je devrais poursuivre une carrière dans le sport ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? dis-je curieusement.

- Eh bien, la plupart des gens présume que je vais essayer d'avoir une bourse sportive et être entrainé vers la NCAA (National Collegiate Athletic Association).

- Eh bien, je sais que tu es bon en sports mais tout le monde a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ou ce pourquoi il est passionné. Je suis contente de savoir que tu fais quelque chose que tu as envie de faire et non pas ce que tout le monde te dit de faire, dis-je tout en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour alors mes yeux attrapaient les orbes vertes profondes des siens. Je commençais à me perdre dans l'intensité de son regard mais la serveuse nous interrompit et posa notre nourriture sur la table.

Alors qu'on parlait encore plus, je découvrais qu'on avait beaucoup d'intérêt en commun. On aimait la même musique, les mêmes films et les mêmes livres. J'avais l'impression de rêver parce que on aurait dit qu'on était seuls au monde, mais cette fois tout était réel et je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse.

Je regardais ma montre et remarquais qu'on était là depuis 3 heures et que le restaurant tout entier était vide. Ils commençaient à nettoyer.

L'addition arriva et j'attrapais mon sac pour payer ma part mais il ne voulait pas me laisser. J'essayais de résister mais il insistait qu'il ne laisserait pas une fille payer. Je le remerciais énormément d'avoir payé ma part du diner puisque je déteste quand les gens dépensent de l'argent pour moi.

On attrapait mes sacs et quittâmes le restaurant pour rejoindre les dortoirs. On marchait côté à côté et je réalisais qu'il faisait un peu froid dehors. Je commençais à frissonner et me rapprochais de lui à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, non ! mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une mauviette qui ne pouvait pas supporter le froid.

Il commença à retirer sa veste et me la tendis.

- Là, mets ça.

J'arrêtais de marcher et fixais la veste de sports dans la main qu'il me tendait.

Premièrement, les vestes de sports à l'école étaient comme de l'or. Chaque athlète en avait une et une seulement. Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un athlète portait la veste, c'était comme affirmer que vous apparteniez à cet athlète. C'était pourquoi les petites amies de tous les athlètes étaient fières de les porter parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait. Les maillots étaient vendus au public mais les vestes de sports étaient la seule véritable affirmation.

- Um, c'est ta veste de sport et non, tu vas geler, dis-je alors que je repoussais son bras.

Il repoussa son bras vers moi.

- C'est juste une veste et tu as froid, dit-il. Je vais bien. Arrêtes d'être têtue et je te prie de mettre ça.

J'hésitais un peu. Personne n'avait jamais porté la veste d'Edward Cullen. Personne. J'étais gelée et ça allait juste être pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux dortoirs. Avec de la chance, personne ne nous verrait ou sinon ça allait être placardé entièrement sur la rubrique de Tanya.

- D'accord, très bien, dis-je alors que j'attrapais la veste de sa main et la mettais.

Elle était énorme pour moi mais elle enveloppait mon corps et me gardais au chaud. Je pouvais sentir la douce odeur et je sus que je ne voudrais jamais la retirer. Jamais.

Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu la sentir. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à une sorte d'harceleur obsédé ou autre.

On marcha dans un silence confortable et j'essayais de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction de temps à autre et je suis sûre de l'avait vu faire de même. Mais c'était probablement pour regarder quelque chose derrière moi.

Alors qu'on arrivait plus près des dortoirs, je souhaitais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui. J'apprenais à mieux le connaître et j'étais en train de tomber pour le vrai lui, mais de quelque version imaginée que j'avais dans l'esprit durant tout ce temps. Et ce n'était plus un béguin basé simplement sur son apparence. Je commençais vraiment à apprécier le vrai Edward Cullen.

Alors qu'on était sur le palier de mon bâtiment, je commençais à retirer la veste mais il m'arrêta/

- Non, garde-la. Tu peux me la rendre demain durant notre session d'étude, dit-il.

- Tu es sûre ? demandais-je.

- Positif, dit-il, me faisant un sourire. Ça te va bien.

Vient-il juste de dire ça ?! Mon cœur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine et je jure que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Bella. Je te verrais demain, dit-il avec une once de tristesse dans sa voix.

Il m'entraina dans une étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, tirant mon visage vers son torse. J'étais choquée au début mais voulais tirer parti du fait que j'étais proche de lui. C'était une étreinte amicale mais j'en avais rien à faire. Tant que je pouvais être proche de lui, j'étais contente. J'étais complètement consumé par la sensation de son corps chaud et me perdais dans son odeur intoxicante. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son dos, retournant l'étreinte. J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir sentit sentir mes cheveux mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Si j'avais mon mot à dire, je resterai là pour toujours avec ses bras autour de moi. Je pouvais le sentir de reculer de moi mais je serrais les poings sur sa chemise avec toute ma force, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Je pouvais le sentir s'éloigner alors que je durcissais ma prise sur lui et enfonçais mon visage plus profondément dans son torse. Ça devenait un combat jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix m'appeler.

- Bella, Bella ? demanda-t-il.

Je sortais de ma transe et nous regardais. DIEU merci ! Je n'avais pas mes poings serrés sur lui. Il se retira juste de l'étreinte et je le laissais faire. Phew ! Ça aurait vraiment été embarrassant.

- Désolée ! J'étais encore ailleurs.

J'étais tout rouge

_C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas lire les esprits _!

Il émit un petit rire et me regarda. J'étais à nouveau totalement perdue dans ses yeux verts avant que je puisse enfin rassembler le courage de dire :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé des serres diaboliques d'Alice et Rose. J'ai également passé un bon moment.

- Bonne nuit, Bella ! Fais de beaux rêves, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à partir vers son bâtiment.

Il n'avait aucunes idées de combien mes rêves pouvaient être beau.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et dis doucement :

- Au revoir, Edward.

Je faisais des bonds de joie dans ma tête. J'étais là avec la veste d'Edward après avoir diner avec lui. C'était presque comme un rendez- vous. Même si c'en était pas vraiment un mais j'avais passé du temps avec lui en dehors du travail scolaire et c'était simplement génial !

J'étais sur mon nuage 'Edward' alors que j'entrais dans le bâtiment pour aller dans ma chambre. Je pouvais entendre des gloussements à travers la porte. On aurait dit Alice.

J'avais à peine touché la prote qu'elle s'ouvrit et j'étais tirée à l'intérieur.

- GAH !

J'entendis la porte être claquée derrière moi.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Rose.

- Et avec mon frère ? demanda Alice ?

- On est allé à la Cheesecake Factory pour manger. C'est tout, dis-je.

- Tu es partie pendant 3 heures ! Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre tous les deux ? demanda Rose, scannant mon visage pour être sûre que je ne mente pas.

- On a simplement mangés et parlés, c'est tout. Je jure ! dis-je.

- OH. MON. DIEU ! cria Alice.

- QUOI ?! nous hurlâmes, Rose et moi.

- Tu porte sa veste ! Il t'a donné sa veste à porter ! dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus et sautant de bas en haut.

Rose me sourit largement.

- Oh, uh, ouais, j'avais froid alors il m'a tendu sa veste pour la mettre. C'est rien. Il veut que je la lui rende demain à la bibliothèque, dis-je alors que je haussais les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas rien, Bella ! Mon frère n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un porter sa veste, jamais ! dit Alice.

- Et on vous a vus dehors à la porte d'entrée, semblant assez amical si tu veux mon avis, dit Rose.

- Vous nous espionniez ?! C'était juste un diner et on est simplement amis. Alors laissez tomber, s'il vous plait !

Je ne voulais plus en parler et spécialement devant Alice. Elle était sa sœur ! Qui sait ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Après quelques minutes, Alice sortit. Il se trouvait qu'elle vivait au même étage mais avait une chambre pour elle tout seule. J'attrapais mon pyjama et alla dans la salle de bains. Je retirais lentement sa veste, ne voulant pas m'en séparer.

Dès que je sortis, vêtue de mon pyjama, Rose m'attaqua.

- Tu dois tout me dire de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas en dire trop devant Alice mais elle le saura un jour ou l'autre, dit-elle.

Je soupirais. Je savais que ça allait arriver mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être encore prête pour ça.

Je racontais à Rose ce qui était arrivé et elle semblait encore plus excitée que moi par tous les évènements. Enfin, je m'endormis, avec Edward en acteur principal dans mes rêves.

* * *

(1) L'_**Ivy League**_ est un groupe de huit universités privées du nord-est des États-Unis. Elles sont parmi les universités les plus anciennes des États-Unis (sept ont été fondées par les Britanniques avant l'indépendance) et les plus prestigieuses du pays. Le terme _Ivy League_ a des connotations d'excellence scolaire ainsi que d'élitisme.

Le terme _Ivy_ (''lierre'' en anglais) fait référence aux lierres qui poussent sur les murs des bâtiments de ces universités, ce qui symbolise leur ancienneté.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire *a genoux en train de supplier* :D**


	14. Can’t Stop

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai dépassée le stade des 530 réponses et pour ça je vous dis merci.**

**Je tiens également à remercier moon-corp, qui s'est gentiment proposé pour faire une relecture de ma traduction !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Can't Stop**

Chanson – Can't Stop, Maroon 5

* * *

J'étais couchée sur le dos dans le sable, regardant le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles brillaient et scintillaient au dessus de moi. Je pouvais entendre le grondement de l'océan, des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le rivage. Je sentais quelqu'un dessiner des cercles dans la paume de ma main. Je regardai à côté de moi et vis Edward, allongé sur le côté me fixant.

Je scrutai le vert profond de ses yeux et sentis une vague de différentes émotions allant de l'admiration et l'adoration à la sécurité et au confort. Je lui souris et il fit de même. Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel, me délectant de l'excitation de la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

Les cercles sur ma main s'arrêtèrent et je sentis une main différente à sa place. Alors que je regardais vers ma droite, je vis que Jack me fixer avec ses profonds yeux marrons et me sourire. Mon excitation et ma joie s'évanouirent me laissant une sensation de vide. Je vis sa bouche bouger, essayant de dire quelque chose.

Il appelait mon nom.

- Bella, Bella !

Mon corps commençait à trembler.

- Huh, quoi ? bredouillais-je alors que je roulais dans mon lit.

Que se passait-t-il ? Oh, je rêvais simplement.

- Réveilles-toi ! C'est samedi et ton rencard avec Jack est ce soir ! dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus.

Dieu, elle semblait plus excitée pour ce rendez-vous que moi. Peut-être que je pouvais la faire y aller à ma place. C'était une pensée sympa.

J'ouvris mes yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qui était autour de moi. Je vis Rose sur son lit avec Alice à quelques centimètres de mon visage, souriant. Elle était si près de moi que j'en eus peur.

- GAH ! hurlai-je, sautant de mon lit.

Rose et Alice rirent de ma réaction.

- Quelle heure est-il maintenant ? demandai-je.

- 9h37 ! Tu dois te lever pour qu'on puisse commencer à te préparer pour ce soir ! pépia Alice.

Pourquoi mettrais-je autant de temps pour me préparer pour ce soir ? Que diable ?

- Je dois être au travail à 10h ! criai-je alors que je me précipitais hors du lit pour m'habiller.

- Tu ne peux pas travailler aujourd'hui ! Appelles et dis que tu es malade ! Tu dois te préparer ! ordonna Alice.

- Alice, ça va pas mettre 10 heures pour me préparer pour ce soir ! Suis-je vraiment aussi hideuse ? En plus, je dois aller travailler. Je serais de retour à 5 h. A tout à l'heure ! dis-je tout en courant hors de la chambre, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre.

Alors que je marchais vers la librairie, je repensai plus en détail à mon rêve. J'avais rêvé d'Edward chaque nuit et il était tout ce à quoi je pensais durant toute la semaine après notre dîner mercredi.

Avant de le connaître, je rêvais occasionnellement et pensais à lui ici et là mais pas en permanence. Maintenant, c'était comme si chaque minute de chaque jour lui était consacrée. Consciemment et inconsciemment.

On avions passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble à parler à nos sessions d'études jeudi et durant nos classes. Il m'avait également accompagné en anglais et en biologie chaque jour pendant la semaine.

Ça me rendait folle ! Je tombais sérieusement et je savais que c'était stupide de ma part de penser de cette façon. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Edward Cullen puisse m'apprécier. J'étais une cause perdue.

Après une longue semaine à être complètement consumée par Edward, je commençais vraiment à regretter le rendez-vous que j'avais avec Jack ce soir. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Je savais où je me tenais avec mes sentiments bien que je savais que rien n'allait arriver entre moi et Edward. Je savais que je ne voyais Jack que seulement comme un ami.

Mais devais-je donner une chance à Jack ? Je n'étais pas sûre.

Il était gentil avec moi et m'accompagnait également en économie et en calcul tous les jours de cette semaine. Il s'était même assit avec moi au déjeuner cette semaine. C'était bizarre, on aurait dit que lui et Edward alternaient les jours pour être au déjeuner avec moi, mais c'était probablement mon imagination. Les garçons étaient trop compliqués pour que je les comprenne.

Après une longue journée au travail, je rentrais dans mon dortoir pour me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. J'entrais dans ma chambre seulement pour être attaquée par Rose et Alice.

Toutes les deux se plaignant qu'elles n'avaient que deux heures pour m'aider comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de temps. Étaient-elles folles ?

Après m'être lavée et avoir mis mes cheveux et mon maquillage en place, j'enfilai la robe noire que j'avais acheté quelques jours plus tôt, et les chaussures à talons noires qu'Alice m'avait donné.

Je me tournais pour me regarder dans le miroir, essayant de voir les dommages causés. Je priais simplement pour ne pas ressembler à une des amies bimbo de Lauren.

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. WOW ! J'étais vraiment bien ! Mon maquillage était fait naturellement et mes cheveux étaient bouclés au bout et poussés en arrière avec un bandeau noir. La robe allait bien avec les chaussures et le sac que j'avais.

- Merci, les filles ! dis-je tout en leur souriant.

- Tu es très séduisante ! dit Rose.

- Jack va être sans voix quand il va te voir ! continua Alice.

Ce n'était pas celui que je voulais rendre muet par mon apparition mais je souris en retour, ne prenant pas la peine de dire quelque chose.

Juste alors il y eut un coup sur la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis Edward se tenant là, dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue marine.

Que faisait-il ici ?! Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui souris en retour avec le plus grand sourire possible sur mes lèvres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parla que je sortis de mon hébétement et réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Jack et non d'Edward. Je m'ordonnai mentalement d'arrêter avec les rêveries. Ça échappait à tout contrôle ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire ça ce soir durant le rendez-vous. Ça serait trop embarrassant. Et je ne voulais certainement pas que Jack pense que je l'aimais bien alors que je pensais qu'il était Edward.

- Salut Bella, dit-il timidement avec un sourire.

Il tenait un bouquet de lys blanc.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il en me tendant les fleurs.

Je rougis. Je n'avais jamais reçu de fleurs de la part d'un gars avant. Ce n'étaient pas mes fleurs préférées mais c'était quand même un gentil geste.

- Salut Jack. Merci ! dis-je tandis que je prenais les fleurs et les mettais sur ma table de nuit.

- Salut Rose, Alice, dit-il quand il les vit assises sur le lit en train de nous fixer.

Dieu, pouvaient-elles rendre ça encore plus inconfortable ?!

- Tu es prête à y aller ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

- Ouais, allons-y ! dis-je alors que je prenais mon cardigan noir à manches longues et me dirigeais vers la porte.

Je fis un signe de la main à Rose et Alice, qui me firent toutes deux un clin d'œil avant que je ne referme la porte.

Finissons-en avec ça !

On se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il conduisait une Mercedes M5 noir. On entra dans celle-ci et il prit la direction du restaurant.

On discuta durant le trajet. On plaisanta et rit aussi. Ce n'était pas si mal. Je ne me sentais pas aussi mal à l'aise que j'aurais crue.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le Madre à Pasadena, je sortis de la voiture et marcha vers l'hôtesse. Il avait fait une réservation et nous fûmes escortés vers une banquette dans le fond du restaurant.

Je regardai le menu, essayant de décider ce que j'allais prendre. Je le reposai finalement quand je remarquai qu'il me fixait. Je commençai à rougir et regardai au loin.

- Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir, dit-il.

- Merci ! dis-je rapidement.

Après ce moment gênant, la discussion débuta au sujet de l'école. Pendant qu'on parlait, j'eus la possibilité de le regarder. Et le regardai vraiment cette fois. Il était vraiment beau. Je comprenais pourquoi il y avait des filles à l'école qui l'aimaient. Il était grand, la même taille qu'Edward. Il avait la même musculature. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée comparé à la peau pâle d'Edward. Il avait des yeux bruns qui s'illuminaient dès qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il appréciait et aimait.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était vraiment un beau gars et mignon en plus. Probablement un très bon choix si je ne n'en pinçais pas tant pour Edward.

Après le diner, on retourna à la voiture et il nous emmena vers la vielle ville de Pasadena. On marcha côte à côte le long de Colorado Street, parlant et entrant dans les magasins. Il n'était jamais agressif, ce pourquoi je lui étais reconnaissante. S'il tendait son bras pour tenir ma main, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je la repousserais probablement ou crierais et il n'apprécierait sûrement pas, même en tant qu'ami.

Nous finîmes par acheter des Pinkberry et entrâmes dans quelques boutiques en plus, les gens nous regardant tandis qu'on mangeait notre yaourt glacé.

Tristement, durant tout le temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter que ce soit Edward avec moi et non pas Jack. Je savais que je ne serais jamais capable de penser à Jack de cette manière. Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose avant la fin de la nuit.

Après quelques heures, on retourna à la voiture et il nous reconduisit à l'école. Une fois sorti de la voiture, il m'accompagna à la porte de mon dortoir. Je pouvais voir les gens nous fixer.

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais dire, je baissai donc les yeux fixant mes chaussures.

- Bella, j'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir, dit-il.

Oh, c'était parti. J'avais besoin de dire quelque chose.

- Merci pour le diner et le Pinkberry. Je me suis bien amusée aussi, dis-je.

Merde ! J'avais besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre de faire entrer dans la conversation le fait de ne vouloir simplement qu'être son amie. Comment allais-je faire ça ? Avec un peu de chance, il ne me demanderait pas un second rendez-vous et je serais tranquille.

- Alors, je… uh, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on sorte une autre fois, dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

Oh, non, je pouvais sentir mon estomac se nouer. Je ne voulais pas lui donner des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour lui ! Je ne l'aimais pas.

Allons-y.

- Um, Jack… j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et tu es un gars super. C'est juste que je te vois simplement comme un ami, rien de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu pense autrement si on devait à nouveau sortir, dis-je sincèrement.

Je pouvais sentir son sourire s'altérer légèrement. Oh non. Je me sentais si mal.

- Oh non, c'est bon. Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Peut-être qu'on peut simplement trainer une prochaine fois, juste comme amis, tu sais ? dit-il nerveusement.

- Ouais, ça serait super. Juste comme amis, dis-je, répétant ce qui avait été dit pour qu'il sache que je voulais seulement être son amie.

Il se pencha pour me donner une étreinte amicale alors que je faisais de même. Il se baissa et je me gelais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je venais juste de lui dire qu'on était amis !

A la place, il embrassa ma joue. Phew ! Dieu merci !

- A lundi, Jack ! dis-je alors que je me reculais et marchais vers la porte.

- A plus, Bella. Bonne nuit ! dit-il alors qu'il s'en allait avec les épaules voutées.

Je marchai vers ma chambre, me sentant horrible de l'avoir fait se sentir mal mais je savais que je devais lui dire la vérité. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que j'aille à un second rendez-vous avec lui en lui faisant croire que je l'aimais.

Dès que j'arrivai à ma porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et un bras se tendit pour m'attraper et me tirer à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi elles me faisaient toujours ça ?!

Dès que la porte fut fermée, je fus coincée par Rose et Alice. Avec Rose, j'avais peur mais avec Alice c'était encore plus effrayant.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?! Pourquoi on dirait que quelqu'un est mort ? cria Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? glapit Alice.

- Pouvez-vous toutes les deux me laisser tranquille pendant une seconde ?! hurlai-je, me protégeant avec mes bras.

Elles s'éloignèrent de mon chemin et je marchai vers mon lit.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez tout vu de la fenêtre de toute façon, hein ?

Elles hochèrent la tête alors que je m'asseyais et leur fit signe de faire de même. Puis j'entrai dans les détails du rencard et leur fit savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Je me sens si mal de lui avoir dit que je pense simplement à lui comme à un ami. Vous auriez du voir sa tête. Je suis une horrible personne ! grognai-je.

- Tu n'es pas horrible ! Tu lui a juste dis la vérité mais pourquoi as-tu dis non à un second rendez-vous ? Je veux dire, c'est l'un des gars les plus chauds de cette école et il est gentil et charmant. Tu pourrais apprendre à le connaître, et qui sait, peut-être l'aimer ? dit Alice.

Parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de l'autre gars le plus chaud de l'école qui est tout aussi mignon et charmant. Je voulais hurler ça sur les toits mais je gardais ma bouche fermée.

- C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Je ne vois simplement comme un ami. Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai des sentiments, dis-je.

Je regardais Rose qui savait pourquoi je ne voulais pas sortir une deuxième fois avec lui. Elle le savait simplement de par mon attitude. J'espérais qu'Alice n'avait pas remarqué ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alice avec les mains sur les hanches.

- De quoi parles-tu ? répondis-je nonchalamment, essayant de ne pas en tenir compte.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que je dise à Alice, la sœur d'Edward, que j'étais complètement éprise de son frère.

- J'ai vu le regard que tu as donné à Rose, Bella ! Ne me mens pas ! Tu es nulle dans les mensonges !

Comment savait-elle ça ?!

- Tu ferais tout aussi bien de lui dire, Bella. Elle le découvrira éventuellement, dit Rose.

Super ! Stupide meilleure amie qui a ouvert sa grande bouche !

- Me dire quoi ? dit Alice, bondissant de bas en haut.

- Ce n'est rien, Alice, déclarai-je.

- Allez, Bella. Tu sais que je ne le dirais à personne si tu me le dis, supplia-t-elle.

Puis elle me fit la moue et les yeux de chien battu auxquels je ne pouvais pas dire non. J'essayai ardemment de résister mais j'étais trop faible. J'abandonnai.

- Bien, mais tu ne peux dire un mot de tout ça à personne. Seulement Jasper et Rose le savent. Tu promets ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! dit-elle.

- Elle est amoureuse de ton frère ! répondit Rose pour moi.

Stupide, stupide meilleure amie !

Je jetai un regard noir à Rose. Je me tournai vers Alice pour protester mais elle avait le plus grand sourire possible sur le visage. Elle tapa dans ses mains, criant avec ses yeux écarquillés.

- VRAIMENT ?!

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… pas encore, dis-je doucement.

Elle courut vers moi et jeta ses bras autour moi, m'étreignant étroitement.

- OH MON DIEU ! C'EST LA MEILLEURE CHOSE DU MONDE ! cria-t-elle si vite que je pus à peine comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Alice… peux pas… respirer ! dis-je tout en tapant ma main dans son dos pour me retirer.

- Oh, désolée ! dit-elle alors qu'elle me laissait partir, le sourire toujours sur son visage.

- Uh, um. Alice, pourquoi es-tu si excitée ? Tu sais que ça va jamais arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et c'est reparti, encore ! dit Rose à travers ses dents.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? demanda Alice, confuse.

- Bella, ici présente pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bonne pour Edward et qu'il ne penserait jamais à elle de cette manière, répondit Rose pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est quoi alors ? demanda Rose.

- C'est juste… il y a tellement de filles dans cette école qu'il peut choisir, pourquoi me choisirait-il ? Je suis juste normale et simple et pas le l'échelon supérieur avec lequel vous traitez tous. Je ne rentre simplement pas dans le moule, dis-je.

- QUOI ?! brailla Alice. Penses-tu vraiment ça, cria-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Rose comme si j'étais folle. Pense-t-elle vraiment ça ?

Rose hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Alice.

Je me lançais dans mon histoire à RCP. Et puis, elle me posa la question, celle que j'espérais pouvoir éviter.

- Bella, depuis combien de temps tu aimes mon frère ?

Je m'arrêtai un moment avant de répondre. Comment pouvais-je approcher ça ? Devrais-je simplement être franche ? Ouais. Probablement.

- Exactement, 3 ans, 3 semaines, 2 jours et 10 heures, murmurai-je.

Elle allait penser que j'étais une folle !

Sa bouche resta ouverte, totalement choquée. Ouaip, elle pensait que j'étais folle.

On eut dit qu'une lumière venait de s'allumer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle me fit un grand sourire. Mon visage devint rouge comme une tomate. Rose avait aussi un petit sourire en coin. De tous les gens, le dire à sa sœur était tellement plus embarrassant.

- Bella ! Tu dois lui dire ! dit-elle.

- QUOI ?! Es-tu timbrée ?! hurlais-je, sautant de mon lit. Y'a aucun moyen que je lui dise ! Il ne m'aime pas et c'est tout ! On est seulement amis et partenaires de labo !

- Arrête d'être aussi têtue, dit Alice.

Elle regarda Rose.

- Est-elle toujours aussi têtue ?

Rose hocha la tête.

- Salut ?! Je suis juste là. Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la chambre. Et quel jour est-ce ? La fête de Bella ?! hurlai-je.

- Non, non. C'est juste… WOW. Je pensais que tu étais épatante mais je n'avais jamais entièrement réalisé combien c'était parfait jusqu'à maintenant, dit Alice.

- Réalisé quoi ? Parfait ? De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je, complètement confuse.

- Je pensais que tu as toujours été géniale pour mon frère ! dit-elle.

J'étais choquée. Pensait-elle vraiment ça ?

- Tu fumes quelque chose ? dis-je.

Elle était extrêmement excitée tout le temps. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi.

- NON ! Je suis sérieuse et arrête de me contredire, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! cria-t-elle.

Oups ! Je lui avais dit mon nom complet quand on est allé faire du shopping mais l'entendre le dire me fit me recroqueviller.

Je sautai en arrière.

- Ce que je dis c'est que je n'avais jamais su combien vous étiez parfait pour l'autre jusqu'à maintenant ! dit-elle.

QUOI ?! L'ai-je entendu correctement ? Parfait l'un pour l'autre ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire, même si c'était sa sœur qui me le disait. Je ne voulais pas être pleine d'espoir pour avoir ensuite mon cœur brisé en milles morceaux.

- Je sais que tu essaye de me faire me sentir mieux, Alice, dis-je.

Alice et Rose levèrent leurs yeux au ciel.

- Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un à l'esprit ? demandais-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

Je connaissais déjà cette réponse mais je prétendis n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Je pus voir Alice piquer un fard.

- Oh, je connais ce rougissement. Crache le morceau, Cullen ! cria Rose.

- Eh bien, tu vois… je pense que j'apprécie vraiment… Jasper ! dit-elle rapidement.

- QUOI ?! VRAIMENT ?! cria Rose.

Alice hocha la tête.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, nous regardant toutes les deux.

J'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi on le serait ? demanda Rose.

- Eh bien, parce que tu es sa sœur et que tu es sa meilleure amie, dit-elle.

- Oh, j'ai approuvé y'a déjà un moment, dis-je alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Rose rit alors qu'Alice m'envoyait un regard interrogatif.

- T'a-t-il déjà invité ? demanda Rose.

Alice rougit encore. Je répondis pour elle parce que connaissais déjà la réponse grâce à Jasper.

- Ils sont allés dîner hier soir !

Alice me lança un regard genre, comme sais-tu.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? dis-je alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il me l'avait déjà dit.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Rose.

- C'était magnifique. Il est si parfait ! avoua-t-elle rêveusement.

- C'est super bien ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! dis-je et Rose hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Jasper m'avait appelé la nuit dernière pour me dire ce qui était arrivé. Il était complètement fou d'Alice. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui, et confirmais avec Alice aujourd'hui que ses sentiments pour lui étaient équivalents. Je savais qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

- ATTENDS, ne change pas le sujet, Bella ! dit Alice avec un cri strident.

Oups, je m'étais fait attraper. Je fis déjà la grimace, prête pour ses hurlements.

- Je n'essayais pas de te faire sentir mieux, Bella. Je te disais la vérité, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas arriver nulle part avec elle si c'est ce que tu essaies de faire, dit Rose.

- Bien, on devra simplement essayer d'une autre manière, dit Alice alors qu'elle souriait à Rose puis à moi.

Je pus alors voir son cerveau se mettre en marche et les engrenages bouger rapidement.

Uh, Oh… je faisais quoi maintenant ?

**********

On était lundi. Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors que je me levais mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser. C'était probablement mes nerfs qui me jouaient un tour. J'allais récupérer le journal pour lire la rubrique de Tanya. Dès que j'ouvris le papier, je le vis.

_**Équipe Beck ou Équipe Edella ? **_– _Bella Swan a été vu avec Jack Taylor et Edward Cullen. Qui va-t-elle choisir et plus important, dans quelle équipe êtes-vous ? On dirait qu'une bataille se prépare…_

Là, au milieu de la page il y avait une énorme photo de moi portant la veste d'Edward et une photo de moi avec Jack alors qu'il m'embrassait la joue. Il y avait des photos de mon dîner avec Edward et d'autres de celui avec Jack ainsi qu'une photo d'Edward m'étreignant.

Grand DIEU ! On pouvait me laisser un peu tranquille ?!

Je hurlais, réveillant à nouveau Rose comme je le fais tous les lundi matin. Elle bondit de son lit et attrapa le papier qui était dans mes poings serrés.

- Quelle heure est-il ? cria-t-elle.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller à la vue des images puis elle sourit.

Juste à ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris, sachant déjà qui c'était.

- Oui, Jazz, j'ai vu ! hurlais-je dans le téléphone.

- _Tu ferais mieux d'expliquer à Emmett ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi avec Edward parce qu'il est extrêmement énervé de ne pas-_ dit Jasper avant d'être coupé.

Il y eu des bruits de lutte comme s'il se battait avec quelqu'un pour le téléphone.

- _BEL-LA !_ entendis-je Emmett hurler.

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

Il n'était pas au courant pour mercredi. Non pas que quelque chose soit arrivé ou que ce soit vraiment important et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait en colère, mais apparemment ça semblait être le cas.

_- Em, ne sois pas en colère contre elle. Ce n'était pas un rencard. C'est juste arrivé pendant qu'elle était au centre commercial,_ entendis-je Jasper expliquer à Emmett dans le fond.

Dieu merci pour Jasper !

- _Donne-moi le téléphone maintenant !_ commanda Emmett.

J'entendis Jasper soupirer et obéir.

- _Bella, quand prévoyais-tu de me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Edward ?_ demanda-t-il avec sa voix sévère de grand frère.

- Em, c'est rien. Il ne se passe rien. J'étais au centre commercial avec Alice et Rose et je suis tombée sur lui. Rose et Alice voulaient continuer à faire du shopping, on a donc décidé d'aller manger. Ce n'était pas un rencard, je le jure ! Et rien n'est arrivé, dis-je.

- _Eh bien, quand on regarde les photos, on dirait que quelque chose est arrivé. Pourrais-tu me dire ce __que tu es en train de faire ?_

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? dis-je sèchement.

Il ferait mieux de ne pas insinuer ce que je crois qu'il est en train de laisser entendre.

- _Eh bien, tu semble assez amicale avec les deux sur ces photos. Vas-tu en choisir un ou les faire marcher tous les deux ?_ gronda-t-il à travers ses dents.

Oh, il NE VIENT PAS de se lancer là-dedans !

- EMMETT SWAN ! Connais-tu un peu ta sœur ? m'exclamai-je dans l'appareil.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent au ton de ma voix et elle me regarda avec inquiétude.

- _Oui, je te connais et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !_ répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Emmett, je sais ce que je fais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu peux penser ça de moi ! Ta propre sœur ! Je ne suis pas comme Lauren Mallory et son groupe de salopes, tu sais ?! criai-je prête à raccrocher au nez de mon idiot de frère.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- _Bella, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme Mallory ou ses amies. Je suis simplement inquiet pour toi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. j'ai juste paniqué quand j'ai vu les photos. Tu es ma petite sœur et je n'aime l'attention que te donnent les gars. C'est dur pour moi. Surtout de le voir en photos,_ dit-il, sa voix radoucit.

- Em, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais vraiment, fais-moi confiance. Ce sont juste des amis. Rien ne se passe. J'ai dis à Jack samedi que je le vois seulement comme un ami. Et Edward et moi sommes simplement amis et partenaires de labo. Rien de plus !

- _D'accord, d'accord. S'il te plait, ne soit pas en colère contre moi,_ supplia-t-il.

- Je ne suis plus en colère. C'est juste dur de m'habituer à avoir mon grand frère dans la même école que moi, c'est tout, soupirai-je.

- _Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est déjà assez dur de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent de toi dans les vestia-. J'ai rien dit, c'est rien._

- Attends, QUOI ?!

- _Rien, Bells. C'est rien ! Je dois me préparer pour les cours, j'y vais, bye !_ dit-il précipitamment alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone.

Je fixais mon iPhone. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils parlent de moi dans les vestiaires ? EW ! Je me sens si sale.

Rose me lança le regard 'dis-moi tout' une fois que je lâchais le téléphone. Je lui rapportais la conversation téléphonique. Elle était également fâchée contre Emmett et me certifia qu'elle lui parlerait. Je la remerciais et me changeais pour une autre folle journée à l'école.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Emmett avait sauté à cette conclusion, qu'allait penser tout les autres ? Je commençais à me sentir mal et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si je devais aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je me sentais probablement nerveuse à cause des nouvelles infos flottant autour de l'école.

Pour quelques raisons, j'étais sûre que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. J'avais une mauvaise impression au fond de moi.

*******

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et durant toute la matinée j'avais reçu des regards meurtriers et des rires sardoniques de la part des filles. Certains me souriaient avec une expression d'inspiration dans leurs yeux, pensant probablement que j'étais une espèce de légende devant choisir entre deux des gars les plus mignons et les plus populaires de l'école. C'était ridicule !

Jack était un peu distant et froid aujourd'hui et je n'étais pas sûre en affirmant que c'était à cause du week-end. Je me sentais à nouveau mal et ne savais pas quoi faire.

Edward était également un peu distant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de cette foutu rubrique. Il pensait probablement que j'étais comme Lauren Mallory et son groupe d'amies.

Je ne me sentais toujours pas bien et n'étais pas sûre de devoir rentrer dans ma chambre et sauter les cours pour le reste de la journée.

J'apportai mon repas et marchai avec Rose vers notre table. Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours en train de prendre leur nourriture.

Dès qu'on s'assit, Lauren Mallory et son groupe de bimbos arrivèrent sur nous.

- Swan ! cria-t-elle à plein poumons, faisant tomber tous les regards sur nous.

Le self tout entier était silencieux.

Elle avait ses bras croisés devant elle et me jetait un regard menaçant. Son groupe se tenait derrière elle avec les mêmes regards et positions.

- Tu veux quoi, Mallory ?!

Rose bouillait de rage alors qu'elle se levait de la table.

- Dégage Hale ! Je parlais à Swan ! ricana-t-elle. Reste loin d'Edward et de Jack !

- De quoi parles-tu ? dis-je calmement, essayant durement de ne pas paraître idiote puisque toute l'école nous regardait.

Je n'avais jamais été effrayée par Lauren mais j'étais simplement nerveuse à cause de tous ces regards.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote. J'ai vu l'article dans la rubrique d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu es sorti avec les deux et tu ne peux les avoir, saches le. Parce que d'un Edward est à moi et de deux Jack est à moi aussi !

Elle venait juste de s'approprier les deux gars devant l'école toute entière.

- Donc tous les gars de cette école sont à toi alors ? Parce qu'on sait tous que tu as été avec plus de la moitié des élèves ici aussi bien que dans les autres écoles rivales, railla Rose.

- Toi ! Ugh ! souffla Lauren. T'approches pas Swan !

- Que dis-tu, Lauren ? Qu'ils t'appartiennent ? Ce ne sont pas des morceaux de viande ! dis-je, essayant de ne pas perdre mon sang froid.

J'étais sûre que la fumée sortait de mes oreilles.

- Je sais à quel jeu tu joues, Swan. Tu essayes juste de faire l'innocente pour les avoir. Tu pense que tu as une chance ? HA ! Regarde dans un miroir !

- T'es-TU regardée dans un miroir ! Parce qu'on dirait que ta poussée d'herpès est revenue ! cracha Rose.

Lauren tressaillit et plaça sa main autour de sa bouche, vérifiant vraiment si elle avait de l'herpès. Elle ne niait pas. Ew !

- Bella est cent fois plus jolie que tu ne pourras jamais l'être ! Tu es simplement jalouse ! cria Alice alors que je remarquais qu'elle et Jenny se tenaient à côté de nous.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Shorty ! Tu as juste de la chance d'être apparentée à Edward. Et toi, cria Lauren tout en pointant son long doigt osseux sur Rose. Je t'ai dis de rester en dehors, Hale ! Ça sera bientôt ton tour !

Elle avait réussit. Elle m'avait poussée à bout. Elle allait sentir ma fureur maintenant.

Je me levai cette fois, frappant mon poing contre la table. Je jetai un regard noir à Lauren et haussai la voix.

- Écoutes-moi, Barbie Malibu ! N'appelles plus jamais Alice, Shorty ! Et laisses Rose tranquille !

J'étais surprise de mon éclatement mais je savais qu'une fois que j'étais en colère, y'avait plus de retour en arrière. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline pomper dans mes veines.

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir, on aimerait manger notre déjeuner en paix et ne pas te voir tout ruiner, dis-je avec provocation.

- Oh, tu en as fait mon affaire quand tu es entrée ici, pensant que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais ! N'oublie pas que tu es seulement à cet endroit maintenant grâce à ton frère et à la femelle Hale !

Je grimaçais. Avec un peu de chance elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle le vit et rétrécit ses yeux tout en me faisant une moue diabolique.

- Aw, petite Bella Swan pensait vraiment qu'elle avait de vrais amis et que les gars étaient vraiment intéressés par elle. Tu devrais retourner croupir dans le trou d'où tu viens !

Rose essaya de lui sauter dessus pendant que je tentai de la retenir.

Ouch. C'était dur. Mais c'était la vérité. Même si je détestais l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas que ces mots m'atteignent mais je savais que ça serait le cas. Je pouvais sentir les larmes envahir mes yeux mais je me forçais à les retenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gagne et me face pleurer devant toute l'école.

- Arrêtes, Lauren ! cria Jenny.

- Ne commence pas Jenny ou je te ferais vivre l'enfer durant l'entrainement.

Je commençais à me sentir mal. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis souffrent à cause de ce qu'elle me faisait. Je fis un regard suppliant à Jenny et elle hésita.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, Swan. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. Vous toutes ! cracha-t-elle.

Juste quand ça ne pouvait pas être pire au niveau embarras, plus de la moitié de l'équipe de football arriva à notre table menée par Emmett, Edward et Jack. Jasper était avec eux également. Tous avaient leurs bras croisés sur le torse tous en jetant des regards noirs à Lauren et ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mallory ? hurla Emmett.

Lauren et sa cour sautèrent à sa voix puissante et tremblèrent de peur.

- Rien, dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait papillonner ses paupières, essayant de jouer l'innocente.

- Ne mens pas, Lauren. On a tout vu, dit Edward.

- Mais je ne mens pas, Eddie ! ronronna-t-elle, essayant de paraître séductrice tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il rejeta son bras.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie ! Et laisses-nous tous tranquille ! cracha-t-il.

Je suppose qu'elle ennuyait tout le monde. Je pus voir Lauren reculer. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon.

- Reste loin de ma sœur, ma copine et leurs amies ! dit Emmett hargneusement.

Elle ferait mieux de ne rien dire de stupide.

- Emmy, je n'ai rien fait, dit-elle.

Loupé. Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, j'attrapai Rose pour la retenir.

- MALLORY ! NE L'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS EMMY ! TU ME CHERCHES ! hurla Rose à plein poumons.

Alice m'aidait aussi à la retenir.

- Peu importe, garce ! Je t'attends ! dit-elle.

- Oh. On le fera. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières ! cria Rose.

Avec ça, Lauren et son groupe d'amis se tournèrent et marchèrent hors du self, faisant balancer leurs hanches de droite à gauche. Il y eu des applaudissements et des cris qui résonnèrent dès qu'elle partit. Il semblerait que la majorité de l'école détestait Lauren Mallory autant que nous.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse m'approcher, Alice arriva et jeta ses bras autour de moi dans une profonde étreinte.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu, Bella ! Personne en dehors d'Edward n'avait fait ça pour moi. Tu es vraiment une super amie. La meilleure en fait, dit-elle tout en me souriant.

- Meilleures amies, dis-je lui souriant également. Et je devrais aussi vous remercier Rose et Jenny pour m'avoir aidé ! dis-je.

Je commençais à repenser à ce que Lauren avait dit. Je ne devais pas laisser ça m'ennuyer mais quand même. Grâce à notre altercation, je savais dorénavant que Jenny et Alice étaient mes vrais amies, peu importe ce que disait Lauren.

Je me posais cependant des questions à propos de Jack et Edward. Je voulais dire par là qu'Edward et Jack avaient seulement commencé à me parler cette année et c'était probablement à cause d'Emmett. Non pas que j'attachais énormément d'importance au fait que Jack me parlait, mais je savais qu'il aurait été un bon ami même si je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui.

Mais avec Edward, c'était une histoire différente. J'espérais secrètement que quelque chose allait arriver. Néanmoins après ce que Lauren avait dit, ça confirmait juste ma plus terrible peur. Qu'il me parlait seulement à cause d'Emmett et non pas parce qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre à me connaître.

Je commençais à me sentir malade et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mon estomac était noué et ma tête tournait.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle, dit soudain Alice.

- Je-Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais retourner à ma chambre, dis-je alors que j'attrapais mon sac. Peux-tu dire à Rose, Jasper et Emmett que je suis partie aux dortoirs ? dis-je rapidement, voulant courir et prendre l'air.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade et ma respiration devenir lourde. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Je levai alors les yeux et mon regard rencontra deux yeux verts émeraude perçants qui me fixaient avec inquiétude. Seulement ma vue devint flou et tout ce que je pus voir fut ces deux orbes vertes se rapprocher de moi.

- Bella, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veu-

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, tout ce que je pus entendre fut des cris alors que tout devenait noir autour de moi.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir**


	15. Crazy for You

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent 14 juillet.  
**

**J'étais tellement pressé lorsque j'ai publié le chapitre précédent que j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un.**

**¤ Rose : Merci pour tes ces commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil de les avoir tous commenté alors tu as commencé à lire en cour de route.**

**¤ Minigirl (alias Marion) : Si tu lis ça, merci !!!  
**

**Et merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur. C'est grâce à vous tous que cette histoire a dépassé les 610 commentaires !Et merci à moon-corp pour sa relecture du chapitre, j'apprécie !**

**Maintenant, assez parlé**

**Bonne lecture :-D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Crazy for You**

Chanson – Crazy for You, New Found Glory (Version Originale par Madonna)

* * *

Je flottais. Ou du moins, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Peu importe le rêve, j'en profitais. Je me sentais aussi légère que l'air. Et je pouvais sentir une douce odeur avec laquelle j'étais devenue familière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse. Je m'enfonçais dans cette odeur, ne me souciant pas de savoir ce que c'était, je voulais simplement la savourer.

Je pouvais entendre faiblement quelqu'un m'appeler mais je n'y accordais aucune attention. Je me complaisais dans mon propre plaisir.

Puis la voix commença à devenir plus claire, plus forte et je pouvais voir la lumière à travers mes paupières fermées. J'entendis d'autres voix parler frénétiquement. Je bougeais et m'enfonçais plus profondément dans l'odeur, ne voulant pas partir.

- Bella, Bella, entendis-je une voix de velours avec une once de panique et d'inquiétude m'appeler.

_Non, laissez-moi profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps avant que ça disparaisse._

Je pouvais sentir mon corps bouger légèrement avec le vent qui tapait sur mes bras, me donnant la chair de poule. Je frissonnai un peu et sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de moi, me gardant au chaud.

L'odeur était plus forte maintenant et tout ce que je voulais faire était de profiter de cette sensation grisante que je vivais.

- Bella, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie, supplia la voix de velours.

Elle semblait si triste et mon cœur donnait l'impression d'être écartelé.

J'abandonnai avec réticence et fis papillonner mes yeux lentement, m'enfonçant toujours dans l'odeur. Et puis je réalisais ce qu'il se passait.

MERDE !

Je me glaçai et fermai mes yeux rapidement, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, un par un et levai le regard. Je pouvais voir Edward me regarder avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- J-Je vais bien. Je pense. Que s'est-il passé ? croassai-je.

Ma gorge brûlait. Je baissai les yeux vers mon corps et vis que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, façon jeune mariée, avec sa veste placée sur moi.

- Edward, où m'emmènes-tu ? demandai-je, confuse.

Mais tout ce à quoi je pus penser fut ce que j'avais fait plus tôt. Mon visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisie. J'étais à moitié réveillée tout à l'heure et j'avais enfoncé mon visage dans la poitrine d'Edward, tout en le reniflant. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait le sentir et savait ce que je faisais.

Oh Grand Dieu ! C'est tellement embarrassant !

- Je t'emmène au centre médical.

- Elle est réveillée ! dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus à côté de lui, en me regardant.

Jasper, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent également pour me voir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entourage tout entier pour m'emmener au centre médical !

- Bells, j'étais si inquiet ! gronda Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je.

- Tu t'es évanouie et tu es si pâle. Te sens-tu malade aujourd'hui ? dit Rose.

- Ouais, je me sentais pas bien ce matin.

Je grognai, me sentant toujours faible et fatiguée. Je toussai.

- Elle est brûlante, dit Edward.

Alors qu'on finissait notre route vers le centre médical, Edward me porta à l'intérieur et on lui demanda de m'amener dans l'une des salles et de me déposer sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un singe s'agrippant à lui.

Je détestais les docteurs et les infirmières et commençais à avoir peur. Ces dernières dirent alors à tout le monde de quitter la pièce.

- On est juste dehors, dit Jasper, plaçant sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de me calmer.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, remarquant qu'il semblait très inquiet. Était-il vraiment comme ça à cause de moi ?

Ils sortirent de la chambre alors que les infirmières faisaient des tests et le docteur entra, me posant des questions. Après tous les tests et les nombreuses questions, je me sentis si fatiguée et faible que je m'endormis.

**********

Je bougeai légèrement dans mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir une pièce noire avec un rai de lumière venant du couloir. Ma tête était toujours douloureuse et je transpirais. Ma gorge me faisait très mal.

Combien de temps étais-je restée dans les vapes ?

Je me tournai pour regarder l'horloge. Il était 19:34. J'étirai mes bras et jambes mais me sentis toujours faible et fatiguée. Je regardai autour de la pièce et mes yeux se posèrent sur la figure sombre qui dormait dans la chaise présente dans la chambre.

J'essayais d'ajuster mes yeux à l'obscurité pour voir qui c'était. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je réalisai que c'était Edward qui était assis là.

Edward dormait dans la même pièce que moi !

Il m'attendait ! Je criai à l'intérieur de moi et oubliai que je me sentais extrêmement mal.

Je pris le temps de l'observer alors qu'il dormait.

D'accord, je ne voudrais pas paraitre obsédée mais si l'un des plus beau gars de l'école dormait dans la même pièce que vous, je suis sûre que vous feriez pareil.

Il semblait peiné alors qu'il dormait, avec des plis d'inquiétude qui se distinguaient sur son front. Sa mâchoire angulaire était serrée. Ses cheveux en bataille couvraient ses yeux. Sa peau pâle légèrement scintillante dans le noir. Il portait toujours son uniforme et je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était endormi là.

J'entendis quelqu'un passer sa tête à travers la porte et regarder dans cette direction. C'était Alice et Rose.

- Elle est réveillée ! dirent-elles avec des cris aigus, tout en allumant la lumière.

Je frottai mes yeux, m'ajustant maintenant à la luminosité de la pièce. Je toussai un peu et sus que j'étais définitivement malade.

Je vis Edward sauter de sa chaise, étirant ses bras et ses jambes. Il frotta ses yeux mais garda son regard sur moi.

Rose et Alice entrèrent et me firent un câlin tout en s'installant sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je, d'une voix râpeuse.

- Le docteur dit que tu as la grippe et que tu dois prendre quelques jours pour te reposer, dit Edward.

- Pourquoi je me suis évanouie ?

- Le docteur a dit que tu avais eu une crise d'angoisse et puisque tu étais déjà malade, ça a empiré les choses et t'as fait t'évanouir. Ils veulent te garder pour la nuit en observation mais tu peux rentrer dès demain dans les dortoirs, dit Rose.

Puis Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre.

- Ma p'tite sœur ! dit Emmett d'une voix tonitruante tout en me donnant une étreinte.

- Bells, tu vas bien ? demanda Jasper et je fis un signe de la tête pour dire oui.

Il me fit un câlin également et se tint à côté d'Alice. Je leur souris.

- Bells, le docteur a dit que tu étais trop stressée. Tu vas quitter ton boulot à la librairie. Et Rose peut t'aider à alterner les sessions de tutorat, dit Emmett, comme s'il me faisait un cours.

- Je ne quitte pas mon boulot ! croassai-je aussi fort que je pus.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de stress supplémentaire, Bella ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de l'argent, gronda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je travaille là et tu le sais. J'adore la librairie.

Je regardais Jasper, essayant de le supplier de m'aider mais il haussa les épaules et regarda au loin. Il était du côté d'Emmett sur ce coup-là. Ugh !

- Tu peux toujours l'aimer en tant que cliente. Tu démissionne un point c'est tout.

- Bien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, abandonnant le combat. Je ne me sentais plus capable de me disputer avec lui, ayant l'impression d'avoir été frappée par un bus.

- Bien. Maintenant, voudrais-tu me dire quoi d'autre te stresse ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que Lauren Mallory a dit, quand même ? demanda-t-il.

Tous les yeux étaient concentrés sur moi alors que je m'enfonçais dans le lit. Je pouvais voir Edward serrer les poings.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dis-je doucement.

- Tu mens, dit Emmett au même moment où tout le monde dans la pièce hurla 'elle ment' !

Ugh ! Ça craint ! Ils pouvaient voir à travers moi. Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et soufflai bruyamment.

- Je peux parler à Emmett seule, s'il vous plait ? demandai-je.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Edward fut le dernier à partir. Il me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet mais je lui envoyai un sourire pour le rassurer alors qu'il fermait la porte.

- Em, il a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, dis-je nerveusement.

Je vis Emmett hausser ses sourcils et puis une expression choquée tomba sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sauta du lit en hurlant.

- Oh MON DIEU ! TU ES ENCEINTE ?! QUI EST-CE ? C'EST EDWARD ? JE VAIS LE TUER !!

- QUOI ?! NON ! NON ! OH MON DIEU ! DIABLE NON ! TU ES FOU ? hurlai-je aussi fort que je pouvais. Calmes-toi, Em ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je n'ai même pas encore fait ça ! crachai-je.

Il se calma et se rassit sur le lit.

- Oh… oh… d'accord… Phew ! Attends, tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche. Mon visage devenait rouge comme une tomate. Je n'allais sûrement pas avoir une discussion sur le sexe avec mon frère entre tous.

- Eh bien, um…

Il commençait à être nerveux. Par rapport à quoi était-il si nerveux ?

- Tu as… um… besoin que je te parle… um… de la petite graine ? demanda-t-il.

J'explosai de rire. Plutôt, une ébauche de rire à travers ma gorge douloureuse, mais simplement de voir son visage était assez pour me faire tomber de rire.

Mais je m'arrêtai parce que je ne voulais pas que mon frère me fasse une leçon sur le sexe. PAS POSSIBLE ! ET surtout pas Emmett. Qui sait quelles images crues il pouvait conjurer.

- NON ! S'il te plait non ! Emmett, on apprend ça en 6e ! Je n'ai pas besoin que mon frère m'en parle ! Et je ne veux pas en parler avec toi !

J'essayais de hurler à travers mon enrouement.

- Oh, d'accord. Bien. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Eh bien, c'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse est à cause de ce que Lauren a dit. Non pas à cause de Lauren elle-même. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Ce sont juste ces mots qui m'ont foutu la trouille. Et ça à voir avec quelque chose que je garde en secret depuis un long moment, dis-je.

- Combien de temps ?

- Eh, à peu près 3 ans.

Je déglutis.

- Tu vois, j'ai en quelque sorte un énorme coup de cœur pour Edward, dis-je rapidement et assez silencieusement en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

- T'as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ?

- J'ai le béguin pour Edward depuis ces 3 dernières années, dis-je doucement cette fois.

- Oh… Alors… c'est quoi le problème ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ou énervé ?

- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ? Edward est un gars bien et je suis pour l'équipe Edella ! dit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour cautionner le surnom stupide de Tanya.

- Mais qu'a dit Lauren pour te rendre si bouleversée ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, au cas où tu étais aveugle, Emmett, je n'étais rien dans cette école avant que toi et Rose arriviez. Jasper était mon seul véritable ami. Puis vous êtes arrivés et j'ai commencé à me faire de nouveaux amis. Amis qui sont si gentils et formidables. Et quand Lauren m'a dit toutes ces choses aujourd'hui, ça m'a donnée l'impression que ces amis ne le sont pas vraiment et qu'ils me parlent seulement à cause de toi. Et ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'elle avait dit venait juste de m'atteindre, ça me dérangeait depuis la rentrée.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes commencer à couler alors qu'elles glissaient le long de mes joues.

- Et puis, j'ai finalement eu la chance de parler à Edward après toutes ces années. J'espérais vraiment qu'Edward était mon ami ou peu importe la relation qu'on a parce qu'il me parlait à moi et pas à cause de Rose et toi. J'avais juste l'impression que tout n'était qu'un rêve et non pas la réalité. Comme si je vivais un grand rêve depuis le début et que je me réveillais pour découvrir que tout était faux.

Emmett tendit la main et me prit dans une étreinte, me caressant les cheveux alors que je pleurais.

- Ne pleures pas, Bells ! Tu sais que Lauren est une garce et que tout ce qu'elle dit est une brochette de conneries. Ces gens sont tes amis. Tous ceux que tu as rencontré cette année. Alice et Jenny sont tes amies aussi. Elles t'ont défendues face à Lauren. Ça ne compte pas pour quelque chose ?

Je hochais la tête alors qu'il continuait.

- Je sais qu'il t'a fallu du temps pour t'ouvrir mais tu dois savoir que les gens ont cru que toi et Jasper étiez en couple durant tout ce temps. Personne ne voulait vous approcher parce qu'ils ont pensé que vous vouliez être seuls tous les deux. Je veux dire, avec la façon dont vous agissiez au début de l'année, je n'étais pas surpris qu'ils pensent ça. Vous avez tous les deux éloignés les gens et étiez dans votre propre petite bulle.

Je me reculais pour le regarder alors que les pleurs s'arrêtaient. C'était vrai. Jasper et moi étions tellement impliqués dans notre monde qu'on parlait rarement sinon jamais aux autres et n'avions jamais appris à connaître quiconque.

- Tu as raison mais c'est vraiment ce que tout le monde pensait ?

- Oui. Je l'ai entendu de tout le monde. Ils sont tous heureux que vous vous ouvriez aux autres. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux vérifier mon téléphone. J'ai reçu plus de 50 messages de tout le monde me demandant si tu allais bien.

Il sortit son portable pour me montrer les messages.

- Et Edward fut celui qui t'a attrapée quand tu t'es évanouie et il était inflexible dans son idée de te porter au centre médical. Il ne voulait même pas lâcher quand je lui ai demandé de te porter. Et il est resté tout le temps où tu dormais. Il a sauté le reste de la journée et l'entrainement de football pour rester avec toi. Je ne sais donc pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Honnêtement, l'équipe Edella ferait mieux d'arriver bientôt. Ses sautes d'humeur rendent l'équipe complètement folle.

- Sautes d'humeur ? demandai-je, confuse.

Je savais qu'il pouvait être lunatique de temps à autre mais pourquoi se déchainerait-il sur l'équipe de football.

- Ouais, c'est chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne ton no-. Uh, j'ai rien dit. Tu te sens mieux, sœurette ? demanda-t-il nerveusement, baissant les yeux au sol.

- Emmett, de quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vais rappeler tout le monde maintenant. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il sautait du lit et courait vers la porte.

Je secouais ma tête. J'allais trouver un de ces jours.

Edward revint dans la salle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il me regardait comme si j'étais fragile, comme si j'allais me briser à tout instant. Il me fit un léger sourire.

Personne d'autre n'entra. C'était bizarre.

- Edward, où sont les autres ?

- Ils ont décidé d'aller prendre leur dîner. Je leur ai dit de te rapporter de la soupe.

- Et toi ? Tu as besoin de manger aussi.

- Ils me prennent de la nourriture. Tu te sens bien ?

- Eh bien, outre le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être une grenouille essayant de parler et que je suis super fatiguée et faible, je vais bien, dis-je, tout en lui faisant un faible sourire. Tu n'étais pas obligé de sauter les cours et ton entrainement pour rester avec moi aujourd'hui, dis-je sévèrement.

- J'étais inquiet à propos de mon amie et partenaire de labo. C'était nécessaire, dit-il.

Oh, alors il ne pensait à moi que comme une amie. Non pas que ça devait me surprendre. Je l'attendais mais je suppose que je me sentais dégonflée quand je l'entendis sortir de sa bouche.

Oh eh bien, au moins je peux être son amie. C'est mieux que rien.

- Ne laisses pas Lauren t'atteindre. Elle ne vaut pas le coup.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne la laisserai plus faire, dis-je.

Juste alors, il plaça sa main sur la mienne et je jurais que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. J'étais chanceuse de ne pas être attachée à une machine ou elle serait devenue folle maintenant. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité courir à travers moi mais l'ignorais. Je devais me rappeler qu'il ne pensait à moi que comme une amie.

- Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je sais que tu es contrariée, dit-il.

- Edward, je vais bien. Vraiment. Merci de te sentir si concerné mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je devrais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir rattrapée quand je me suis évanouie, dis-je, lui faisant un sourire.

Il me lança un regard curieux.

- Emmett m'a dit ce qui était arrivé, dis-je alors que mes joues rosissaient.

Je détournai le regard vers le sol et je sentis ses mains relever son menton.

- Ne regarde pas ailleurs. J'aime quand tu rougis, dit-il.

D'accord, super. Mes joues étaient en feu maintenant. Il commença à tendre la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, nous faisant sauter tous les deux.

- Le dîner est là, pépia Alice.

Elle entra et plaça les deux sacs remplis de nourriture sur la table.

- Je dois y aller. Jazzy m'attend ! dit-elle, sautillant vers la porte. A plus vous deux !

Elle nous fit un large sourire et ferma la porte.

- Jazzy, huh ?

Je regardai Edward et ris.

- Eh bien, on dirait que ces deux là se sont rapprochés.

Edward me tendit le bol de soupe et prit son sandwich.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda-t-il, regardant dans le sac.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je confuse.

Il savait que Jasper était mon meilleur ami, hein ? Je veux dire, l'école toute entière le savait maintenant depuis l'article.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vous semblez proches.

- On est proches. Jasper est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi, même si on a le même âge. Il l'a toujours été. Nos parents sont de bons amis et on a grandi ensemble. Emmett, Rose, Jasper et moi avons toujours été proches, mais durant le collège, quand Emmett et Rose ont commencé à trainer plus ensemble, ça nous a forcés Jasper et moi à être ensemble plus souvent. On est donc devenus plus proches et puis on a fini à RCP ensemble et notre lien s'est resserré.

- Donc vous deux n'êtes jamais…

Il s'arrêta. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait demander mais ça semblait le troubler.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de sentiments l'un pour l'autre parce que tu sais… uh… um… on dit qu'un gars et une fille ne peuvent être meilleurs amis sans avoir de sentiments, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux. Il était nerveux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Non, pas du tout. EW ! C'est simplement dégoûtant, dis-je tout en frissonnant.

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour le voir sourire. Je suppose que quelqu'un était heureux à propos de ça. Il était probablement protecteur vis-à-vis d'Alice. Je veux dire, elle sortait pratiquement avec Jasper maintenant.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Jasper et moi nous sommes toujours vus comme frère et sœur et rien de plus. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'il ait trouvé Alice. Il est heureux depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Tu sais, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un dans cette école jusqu'au jour où il l'a vu à CPK. Je l'ai su tout de suite quand j'ai vu l'expression de son visage.

- Oh, donc tu nous as vu à CPK ce jour là, huh ? taquina-t-il.

Je rougis vivement.

Merde. Je n'étais pas supposer parler de ça. Jasper et moi avions prétendu ne pas les avoir vus ce jour là parce qu'on ne les connaissait pas.

Ça veut dire qu'il nous avait remarqué aussi ? Je jurais qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais avant le premier jour de biologie. Hmmm…

Je décidais de jouer ça du mieux que je pouvais.

- Um, ouais. Ce n'est pas dur de louper le Edward Cullen avec une mystérieuse fille.

Il roula ses yeux.

- Je déteste vraiment cette rubrique.

Pour le reste du temps, on parla plus de la famille et des amis ou du moins j'essayais avec le peu de voix qu'il me restait. Il ne voulait plus que je parle alors il finit par faire la grosse partie de la conversation pendant que j'écoutais.

Il s'avéra qu'en fait Alice était sa cousine mais fut adoptée par ses parents quand elle était très jeune. Ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture. Je me sentis mal pour Alice quand il me dit ça mais il m'assura qu'elle allait bien.

Il me dit aussi qu'il en était arrivé à voir Alice plus comme sa sœur que comme sa cousine. Il raconta des histoires d'eux grandissant ensemble, ce qui me causa d'éclater de rire. Surtout l'histoire d'eux quand ils avaient dix ans et qu'Alice l'avait forcé à s'habiller en Peter Pan avec des collants et tout pour Halloween juste pour qu'elle puisse être la fée Clochette. Ça avait du être vraiment mignon à voir.

Il me parla de son père qui était un célèbre docteur et de sa mère, brillante décoratrice d'intérieur. Apparemment, elle avait décoré la maison Brangelina à Los Angeles. D'après les histoires qu'il me racontait, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient une famille très proche.

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, on entendit un coup sur la porte et une infirmière passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais les heures de visite sont finies maintenant. Elle devrait être libérée demain aux alentours de midi. Tu peux revenir à ce moment-là, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait pour faire ses rondes.

Je regardais Edward alors qu'il nettoyait la table. Il mit son blazer et attrapa son sac de cours. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il parte.

- Eh bien, je vais revenir te chercher demain à midi, dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait plus près de moi sur le côté du lit.

Je secouai ma tête.

- Non, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett ou Jasper ou Rose peuvent venir me chercher.

- Je veux venir, Bella, dit-il fermement.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes malade, même si tu as passé la journée avec moi. Je me sentirais coupable si je te rends malade.

- J'ai eu un vaccin contre la grippe il y a quelques semaines. J'irai bien, dit-il.

Je laissai tomber.

- Bien, je te verrais demain alors.

- Bonne nuit Bella, dit-il.

Il commença à se pencher vers moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait.

Allait-il m'étreindre ? Allait-il m'embrasser ?

Je paniquai. Et à cause de mes mouvements impulsifs de folle, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou, le tirant plus près de moi. J'enfonçai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, inhalant la merveilleuse odeur. Puis je sentis bouger son visage vers moi et je préparai mes lèvres à l'impact.

Ce fut seulement là que je sentis quelqu'un me secouer.

- Bella, Bella ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je secouai la tête, me sortant de ma folle et instoppable imagination.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais un peu à l'ouest.

Je regardai ce que je faisais. Dieu merci, mes mains étaient toujours sur le lit et pas à côté de son cou. Phew ! Rien n'était arrivé. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer. Ça n'aurait rien fait de bon si je lui avais vraiment fait ça.

- Je vais bien. Désolée pour ça, dis-je, embarrassée.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon imagination plus que débordante devait toujours arrivée au mauvais moment ?

Il pense probablement que je suis folle.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder et je pouvais sentir que mon visage était en feu.

Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde et il se pencha à nouveau. Je restai immobile alors qu'il s'approchait plus près et embrassait mon front. Il me fit un sourire en coin avant de m'étreindre et de sortir de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit, Edward, dis-je doucement, toujours soufflée que ses lèvres aient touchées mon visage !

Combien de temps pouvais-je rester sans laver mon front ? Hmmm… j'allais devoir penser à ça.

Alors que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner et que je savais qu'il était hors de portée, je poussai des cris aigus dans mon lit. L'infirmière entra en courant pour vérifier mais je la jouais comme si y'avait rien. Elle quitta la chambre avec un sourire entendu.

Je me sentais si joyeuse à l'intérieur mais savais que je ne devais pas.

Il pense à moi comme à une amie. Rien d'autre. Je ne devrais pas avoir d'espoir.

Je roulai dans mon lit, reposant sur mon dos et fixant le plafond. Je soupirai avec frustration contre moi-même et contre la situation toute entière. Tout ce que je savais était que je me sentais heureuse quand Edward était autour et que je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. C'était probablement l'euphémisme du siècle.

Mais je savais que c'était mauvais. Tellement mauvais. Je m'installais pour un désastre. C'était une lutte intérieure qui se poursuivait dans ma tête.

Après quelques minutes, je sus que je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'attrapais mon iPhone et mis mes écouteurs. J'appuyai sur le bouton play, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de quelle chanson il s'agissait alors que je m'endormis.

…

_I See You Through The Smokey Air (Je t'ai vu à travers l'air enfumé)_

_Can't You Feel The Weight Of My Stare (Ne peux-tu pas sentir le poids de mon regard fixe)_

_You're So Close But Still A World Away (Tu es si proche mais encore un monde si loin)_

_What I'm Dying To Say, Is That (Je meurs d'envie de te dire, que)_

_I'm Crazy For You (Je suis folle de toi)_

_Touch Me Once And You'll Know It's True (Touche-moi une fois et tu comprendras que c'est vrai)_

_I Never Wanted Anyone Like This (Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un de cette façon)_

_It's All Brand New, You'll Feel It In My Kiss (Tout ça est si nouveau, tu le ressentiras dans mon baiser)_

_I'm Crazy For You, Crazy For You (Je suis folle de toi, folle de toi)_

Crazy for You, New Found Glory

…

**********

Edward arriva aux alentours de midi pour me sortir du centre médical. Il insista pour me porter dans ses bras jusqu'aux dortoirs, ce contre quoi je protestai mais bien sûr il gagna. J'étais toujours faible et bouillante.

Je pouvais sentir les regards perçants alors qu'il marchait mais il continua à me parler pour me garder occupée de l'attention qu'on attirait. Je jurais avoir entendu des pleurs venant des filles alors qu'on passait à côté.

Il me ramena dans ma chambre et je vis qu'il y avait des médicaments, de l'eau et une assiette de crackers salés sur ma table de nuit. C'était sûrement Rose qui avait laissé ça pour moi.

- Je t'ai pris du Nyquil pour t'aider à dormir et des crackers pour manger au cas où tu aurais faim, dit-il.

Attendez. Il a fait ça pour moi ?

WOW.

- Merci, Edward, croassai-je, lui faisant un grand sourire.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait autant soin de moi et j'adorais ça.

J'étais légèrement embarrassée à la pensée qu'il avait été dans ma chambre en mon absence. Et si mes sous-vêtements étaient éparpillés. Avec de la chance, Rose avait tout mis ailleurs.

Il me posa sur mes pieds. Le déjeuner était presque fini, il me fit donc une étreinte avant de partir pour retourner en cours.

Je partis prendre une douche, espérant que ça me ferait me sentir mieux mais je me sentais toujours chaude et dégoutante. Je mis mon ensemble de Victoria's Secret Pink : un débardeur bleu marine et ma culotte-short de même couleur et montai dans mon lit. Je ne voulais pas porter trop de vêtements parce que je transpirais toujours.

Je pris le Nyquil et mangeai les crackers avant de me pelotonner sous mes draps et de m'endormir.

*******

**TOC TOC**

Le son était si léger, je l'entendis à peine.

**TOC TOC**

Je réalisais que c'était probablement Alice. Edward m'avait dit qu'elle passerait pour prendre des nouvelles. J'étais trop désorientée à cause des médicaments et du sommeil.

Je dormais sur le côté avec mon dos face à la porte. Je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir mes yeux.

- Entre ! croassai-je.

J'entendis les bruits de pas entrer. Ce n'était définitivement pas les pas d'Alice. Ils semblaient plus lourds, comme un gars. Sûrement Emmett ou Jasper.

- Bella, comment te sen- ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup quand j'entendis sa voix. Il s'arrêta de parler mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais pas, dit-il rapidement.

Pourquoi était-il désolé ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Je commençais à tendre le bras pour attraper mon drap, pour être sûre qu'il me couvrait. Je tâtonnai autour mais ne le trouvai pas. Je pouvais seulement sentir mes vêtements. Je portais quoi ? Je regardai mon corps et sautai.

- GAH ! hurlai-je aussi fort que je pouvais.

J'attrapai mon drap et l'enroulai autour de moi tout en tombant du lit avec mes fesses atterrissant sur le sol dans un grand THUD.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il avait son dos face à moi.

Oh Dieu ! J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Je me levai, le drap toujours autour de ma taille alors que j'allumais la lumière.

- Edward, c'est bon. J'ai cru que c'était Alice.

Il avait toujours le dos tourné.

- J-Je suis venu pour prendre de t-tes nouvelles et t'apporter de la n-nourriture. E-Elle coincée dans son boulot pour les costumes et ne pouvait pas venir, bégaya-t-il alors qu'il faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est bon, Edward. Tu peux te tourner.

J'étais sûre que mon visage était rouge comme une tomate mais j'essayais de me calmer pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop. Avec un peu de chance, il allait penser que c'était à cause de la fièvre.

Il se tourna lentement, essayant difficilement de ne pas me regarder. Étais-je si répugnante ? Sheesh.

Je savais que mes cheveux étaient en bataille à cause du lit et que je ressemblais probablement à un mort mais il n'avait pas à rendre ça si manifeste.

Il tenait un sac et alla dans la kitchenette pour le poser. Il commença à sortir la nourriture et semblait nerveux.

Peut-être que c'était le moment pour me rafraîchir.

- Je dois utiliser la salle de bains, dis-je tout en attrapant un pantalon de survêt. Je courus dans la pièce et fermai la porte.

Je laissai tomber le drap et mis le pantalon gris. Je regardai dans le miroir et réalisai que j'étais hideuse.

On aurait dit que j'avais été frappée par la foudre. Mes cheveux étaient dans tous les sens.

Je brossai mes dents et domptai mes cheveux fous. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mon visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et mes yeux étaient rouges. Mon nez était également écarlate et j'avais des valises sous mes yeux.

Je soupirai. Un des plus beaux gars sur terre était dans ma chambre et je ressemblais à un cadavre. Oh, eh bien, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. J'ouvris la porte et vis que ma soupe était sur ma table de nuit et qu'Edward était assit sur la chaise de mon bureau.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis toujours fatiguée et faible. Je pense que la fièvre a baissé un peu. Je ne suis plus aussi chaude et pleine de sueur.

- Eh bien, c'est bien.

Je pouvais le voir se détendre un peu plus en parlant. Je marchai vers mon lit et m'assis.

- J'ai pris tes devoirs.

- Merci, Edward. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Emmett ou Jasper auraient pu le faire pour moi.

- On a deux cours ensemble, alors ça tombe sous le sens que je t'aides. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit-il alors qu'il me tendait la soupe.

Je réalisais ce qu'il portait et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon de survêt gris et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux sauvages étaient mouillés et couvraient légèrement ses yeux. Il était si sexy.

_Arrêtes de penser ça. _Plus j'allais penser plus j'allais forcément avoir un stupide rêve.

- Tu viens de l'entrainement de football ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, je me suis donc arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour te prendre à manger.

- Merci encore, dis-je lui faisant un sourire.

Il me sourit en retour et commença à manger son hamburger. J'essayai de lui voler certaines de ces frites mais il tapa ma main, me rappelant que je ne pouvais pas manger de la nourriture frit avec une gorge douloureuse. Je fis la moue mais ça ne marcha pas.

On parla un peu à propos de ce qui était arrivé en cours aujourd'hui pendant qu'on finissait notre repas.

- Tu veux qu'on travaille un peu ensemble ? Ou veux-tu retourner dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte si tôt.

- Travaillons un peu. Je ne veux pas être en retard juste parce que je suis malade, dis-je.

On étudia pendant une heure avant que je ne baille. J'avais pris des médicaments contre la grippe après le repas et commençais à en sentir les effets.

- Je crois que je devrais y aller. On dirait que les médicaments agissent et tu devrais aller dormir, dit-il, rassemblant ses livres et les mettant dans son sac.

NON ! voulais-je hurler mais savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je devais me retenir autant que possible pour ne pas le faire.

- D'accord. Merci pour le dîner et pour être venu prendre de mes nouvelles, dis-je, toute endormie.

- Je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je te verrai demain, d'accord ? dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et sautai au lit.

- Bonne nuit, Edward, dis-je avant de ramper sous les draps.

- Bonne nuit, Bella, dit-il alors qu'il se penchait et embrassait mon front.

Ça ressemblait tellement à un baiser amical que j'abandonnai l'idée d'être excitée. Il sortit de la pièce et éteignit la lumière.

Je soupirai et me demandai…

_Qu'allais-je faire ?_

_

* * *

_**Vous connaissez la chanson !!!**:-p_  
_


	16. Clumsy

**Bonjour, comme toujours merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos ajouts de cette histoire dans vos favoris ou dans vos alertes.**

**Merci à moon-corp pour la relecture du chapitre**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Clumsy**

Chanson – Clumsy, Fergie

* * *

On était vendredi et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais pas été à l'école de pratiquement toute la semaine et je savais que j'allais souffrir durant le week-end pour rattraper mon retard dans les devoirs et les projets.

Edward était venu tous les jours quand j'étais malade, pour m'apporter mon dîner et mes devoirs pour chaque jour. C'était devenu une routine normale où on mangeait le repas, puis on étudiait ensemble et puis quand je commençais à être fatiguée, il partait. Je détestais cette partie de la nuit mais j'étais heureuse d'être au moins en mesure de le voir et de passer du temps avec lui.

Rose passa la semaine entière avec Emmett parce qu'elle avait peur d'être malade et Jasper finit chez Alice, pour éviter toute situation inconfortable que seuls Emmett et Rose pouvaient conjurer.

Je savais que Jasper et Alice se rapprochaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Je me demandais où ils en étaient dans leur relation. Je n'avais pas été capable de leur parler durant la semaine, vu que je dormais toute la journée que je passais toutes mes soirées avec Edward. Bien sûr, ils venaient me rendre visite mais c'était seulement pour quelques minutes car tout le monde me traitait comme si j'avais la peste. Personne ne voulait être malade à l'approche des Tests d'Aptitude Scolaire et examens de milieu de semestre.

Je sortis de mon lit et m'habillai pour l'école. Je mis une jupe noire et une chemise blanche chiffonnée avec mon blazer bleu marine. J'attachai un nœud noir, mis des collants noirs et mes ballerines noires.

Je lissai mes cheveux et mis un peu de maquillage. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis des dortoirs pour retrouver Jasper. Il voulait que je le retrouve à Starbucks pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant les cours. Il devait me parler de quelque chose. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais devinais qu'il voulait me parler d'Alice.

Il y avait un match de football samedi soir et je me demandais si je devais y aller ou non. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Edward. On s'était beaucoup rapproché maintenant et on commençait vraiment à devenir meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, secrètement je voulais être plus mais j'étais heureuse de toute façon.

J'allai au Starbucks et passai la porte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais quelques élèves se prélassaient dans les fauteuils. Je vis Jasper assit dans un coin et lui fis un signe de la main. Il avait déjà mon Caramel Macchiato et mon muffin prêts pour moi quand j'approchai de la table.

Je m'assis sur le siège en face de lui. Il semblait inquiet. Il secouait sa jambe de bas en haut et faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Salut, Jazz, merci pour le café et le muffin. Quoi de neuf ? Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je alors que je mordais dans mon muffin et buvais une gorgée de mon café.

- Salut, Bells. Tu sembles mieux aujourd'hui. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci mais arrêtes d'essayer de changer de sujet. Qu'est-il arrivé ? rétorquai-je.

Il regarda autour de la pièce. Un autre de ses tics nerveux.

- Je… um… sais pas comment te dire ça, dit-il anxieusement.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Jasper nerveux comme ça avant. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur.

Était-ce Emmett ? Était-ce Rose ? Ces parents ? Mes parents ?

Un million de questions me vinrent à l'esprit en essayant de déterminer ce pourquoi il était tellement nerveux. Il continuait à jouer avec ses mains. Il secouait sa jambe. Il avait des valises violettes sous ses yeux et il paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Puis je compris.

- Jasper ! Tu prends de la drogue ?! grondai-je dans un souffle pour que personne ne m'entende.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- NON ! Bells ! Tu es folle ?! Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? me cria-t-il en chuchotant.

Oh phew !

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es tout bondissant et tu traines avec Alice assez souvent et tu sais comment elle est toujours guillerette et excitée. Et si elle faisait quelque chose et qu'elle t'avait entrainé dedans ? dis-je, haussant les épaules.

- Tu penses qu'Alice est dans la drogue ? Es-tu délirante ? siffla-t-il.

- Eh bien, elle est toujours si surexcitée. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

Je devais le demander. Elle était toujours extrêmement agitée. On sait jamais.

- NON ! Bella ! Elle ne se drogue pas et je ne me drogue pas. Alise est simplement hyperactive, dit-il fermement.

- -Oh, d'accord, alors pourquoi es-tu si anxieux ? Ça commence à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- D'accord, mais tu dois d'abord me promettre que tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère.

- D'accord, je promets.

- Tu es au courant à propos du bal de la rentrée, hein ?

Je hochai la tête et soupirai de soulagement. Oh, c'était à propos des cours. Pas de quelqu'un que je connaissais. Dieu merci !

- Eh bien, je me demandais en fait si je pouvais y aller avec Alice. Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour y aller tous les deux mais Alice et moi sommes ensemble maintenant.

Je tapai dans mes mains et poussai des cris aigus.

- Vraiment ?! Tu veux dire ensemble genre petit copain et petite copine ?

Il hocha la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux avant.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! dis-je tout en me penchant pour l'étreindre.

Après que je sois retournée sur ma chaise, il me regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Donc ça ne te déranges pas que j'aille aux soirées dansantes avec Alice ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi aurais-je un problème avec ça ?

- Eh bien, ça veut dire que tu n'as plus de cavalier.

Oh ouais… je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

FLUTE !

La panique commença à m'envahir. Jasper était mon excuse pour éviter d'avoir à gérer des gars cinglés comme Mike Newton. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

Il sentit mon début d'angoisse et posa rapidement sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

- Mais j'en ai déjà parlé à Alice et elle a quelqu'un pour toi !

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un pour moi ? Qui ? demandai-je, commençant à être de plus en plus angoissée.

Je ne voulais pas que soit organisé un coup monté avec un inconnu pour le bal où on allait être forcés de danser pour une note en gym. Ça n'allait pas du tout le faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle ne m'a pas dit mais elle avait déjà quelqu'un pour la soirée et a dit qu'on pouvait échanger.

- Tu es sûr que son rencard est d'accord avec ça ? Et si c'est quelqu'un comme Mike ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Alice irait au bal avec quelqu'un comme Mike ?

- Non, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alice a dit qu'elle allait t'appeler après le petit déjeuner. Elle sera probablement capable de te donner plus de détails.

- D'accord, très bien. Wow, c'était tout ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux avant. Tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque, dis-je tout le tapant sur le bras.

- Ow ! J'étais nerveux parce que je sais que tu détestes les soirées dansantes et je ne voulais pas que tu paniques du fait d'y aller toute seule ou avec quelqu'un que tu peux pas sentir, dit-il, tout en frottant son bras là où je l'avais tapé.

- Eh bien, au moins j'ai un rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça ira bien.

Il grimaça. Je savais qu'il se sentait mal de m'abandonner mais je ne pouvais pas me mettre dans son chemin s'il voulait sortir avec Alice. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Je devais la jouer 'je vais bien' dans l'intérêt de rendre Jasper heureux. J'étais définitivement anxieuse pour essayer de deviner qui allait être le garçon. Je voulais finir ce petit-déjeuner et appeler Alice dès que possible.

Après qu'on eut fini nos cafés et muffins et de parler ensemble, on quitta le Starbucks pour aller en cours. J'avais une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que mon premier cours ne commence, c'était le moment parfait pour appeler Alice. Juste quand je sortais mon téléphone, il commença à sonner et le nom d'Alice s'afficha.

- Alice ? dis-je dans le téléphone tout en marchant vers mon cours d'éco.

- _Salut, Bells ! Jazzy t'a parlé du bal ? Ça te déranges pas ?_ demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Oh non, pas de soucis ! Il m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble maintenant. Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant.

J'étais heureuse.

- _Merci, Bells. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse moi aussi. Il est comme mon âme-sœur, _dit-elle rêveusement.

Âme-sœur, hein ? WOW.

- _Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occupe du bal, _dit-elle avec confiance.

- Vas-tu me dire avec qui j'y vais ? Tu es sûre qu'il est d'accord avec ça ? Je sais que ça me pose pas de problème mais s'il me voit et s'enfuit en courant comme s'il avait vu un ogre.

- _Ce n'est PAS ce qu'il va se passer, ISABELLA ! Tu as regardé _Shrek _bien trop souvent. Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu découvriras lors du bal qui sera ton cavalier._

Je me glaçai et arrêtai de marcher.

- DIEU. Tu n'as personne pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches toujours, c'est pour ça que tu peux pas me dire.

Je commençais à paniquer.

Comment allait-t-elle me trouver un cavalier pour le bal de la rentrée en seulement deux semaines ?

- _Calmes-toi. Respires, Bella. Je t'ai dis que je m'étais occupée de tout, arrêtes donc de t'inquiéter et de paniquer. Maintenant, aies foi en ton amie et arrêtes d'hyper-ventiler._

Je pris de profondes inspirations et me remis à marcher vers mon cours. Alice continuait à parler du bal et de nos robes et je commençais à être distraite. Je regardais autour et vis Edward un peu plus loin en train de parler à Scott et Steve. Ils se dirigeaient vers leurs cours. Je continuai à le regarder alors qu'il s'en allait.

Dieu, j'étais tellement pathétique. Je matais un gars qui était devenu l'un de mes plus proches amis et je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir.

Je suis un cas désespéré.

Je continuais à le regarder tout en marchant vers mon cours, tenant mon portable à l'oreille alors qu'Alice parlait. Puis…

BAM !

- OW ! hurlai-je alors que je rentrais violemment dans le mur en brique de l'école et tombais lourdement sur mes fesses.

Ça me fit sortir de mes pensées et de ma fixation sur Edward.

Mon téléphone tomba de ma main et je pouvais entendre Alice crier dans le combiné.

- _Bella, tu vas bien ?! Bella ?!!_

Je chancelai en me levant et récupérai mes affaires. J'espérais que personne n'avait vu ça et heureusement, personne n'était aux alentours. J'étais sûre que mon visage était rouge cramoisi.

Je pris le téléphone avec une main tout en frottant mon front de l'autre. Ça allait laisser une marque.

- Ouais, Alice, je suis là, dis-je.

- _Il s'est passé quoi ?_

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je matais son frère tout en marchant droit dans un mur.

- Je suis rentrée dans un mur ?!

Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une réponse.

- _Comment peux-tu juste rentrer dans un mur ? Tu ne regardes pas où tu marches ?_

- Tu peux dire ça. Écoutes, je dois y aller. Mes cours commencent bientôt. Je te verrais plus tard, dis-je rapidement, espérant qu'elle ne me poserait plus de questions sur mon accident.

- _N'oublies pas qu'on va à TGI Friday's ce soir pour le dîner de pré-match. A plus, Bells !_

- Ok, à plus, dis-je rapidement et raccrochai alors que j'entrais dans mon premier cours.

Ça allait être une longue journée. J'avais oublié qu'on allait tous dîner avec l'équipe de football et toutes les pom-pom girls pour le dîner de pré-match.

Ça devrait être intéressant.

*******

C'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. On se dirigea donc tous vers la cafét. Alors que j'attrapais ma nourriture et me dirigeais vers la table, j'entendis une voix de femme parler à travers les haut-parleurs.

- _Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Nous allons maintenant annoncer les nominés de cette année pour le Roi et la Reine du bal._

Je fis rouler mes yeux tout en m'asseyant. Le self tout entier était silencieux, attendant les noms des nominés. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une soirée dansante, la partie la plus importe était de savoir qui allait être Roi et Reine. C'était une sorte de rituel stupide et tout le monde voulait être Roi et Reine. Même si, Edward gagnait presque toujours à chaque soirée.

Edward s'affala sur ma droite et Alice s'assit à ma gauche. Emmett, Jasper et Rose étaient également là.

- _Les nominées de cette année pour le Roi du bal sont Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Swan, Jack Taylor et Mark Welch._

Le self entier fusait avec des chuchotements et des applaudissements. Emmett se leva de notre table et fit une révérence.

- Merci, dit-il, comme si tout le monde était ses sujets royaux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Edward fit un sourire charmeur et baissa les yeux sur son repas. Je suppose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'attention.

Jasper semblait choqué, à un point tel qu'Emmett tapa avec son poing dans son dos. Mark et Jack eux, se tapèrent dans les mains.

- _Les nominées de cette année pour la Reine du bal sont Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Stacy Perkins et Isabella Swan. N'oubliez pas de voter !_

Il y avait des hurlements de loups dans la foule. J'étais heureuse pour Rose et Alice. Et puis je vis tout le monde me regarder et me sourire. Emmett me donna une tape dans le dos.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je plissai mon nez de confusion.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

- Bella, tu ne les as pas entendus dire ton nom ? demanda Alice.

- Dire mon nom pour quoi ?

- Pour la Reine du bal, DUH ! dit Rose.

Je sautai de mon siège.

- QUOI ?! hurlai-je.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent pour me regarder alors que je rougissais. Je me rassis lentement et sifflai entre mes dents.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as été nominée pour la Reine du bal, idiote ! pépia Alice.

Je me glaçai. Moi ? Nominée pour être la Reine du bal ? MOI ? Que diable ?!

- Ow ! criai-je alors que je sentais un pincement sur mon bras gauche.

- Bien, ça va aller maintenant, dit Jasper en se rasseyant dans sa chaise.

Alice et Edward le regardèrent curieusement, se demandant ce qui venait juste de se passer. Emmett et Rose étaient habitués maintenant, ils levèrent juste les yeux au ciel.

- Respires, Bella. Respires, me dit Edward, essayant de me calmer tout en frottant mon dos en cercle.

Je commençai lentement à prendre de profondes inspirations.

- Moi ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur ? Comment pourrais-je être nominée ? dis-je.

Alice et Edward me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Rose avait un sourire en coin et croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Emmett et Jasper me sourirent.

- Bella, arrêtes. Tu as été nominée, point final ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur et tu devrais être heureuse, arrêtes d'agir comme si c'était la fin du monde ! ordonna Alice.

Je restai silencieuse pour le reste du repas. Edward me demanda si j'allais bien mais j'étais nerveuse et il pouvait le voir. Il essaya de me faire sentir mieux en me parlant de différentes choses et de me faire rire.

Mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était le bal de la rentrée. Pendant les trois dernières années, je n'avais accordé aucune importe à cette stupide soirée et maintenant, c'était comme le point noir de mon existence.

Ça allait être ma première soirée dansante pour une note et maintenant j'étais nominée pour la Reine du bal. Je déglutis. Non pas que j'avais besoin de quelque chose en plus pour être paniquée à propos de la soirée. J'étais déjà à bout !

Et ce n'était pas tout. Je pouvais sentir les regards brûlants venir de Lauren Mallory et de ses amies.

MINCE !

**********

C'était l'heure du dîner. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi porter mais on m'avait dit que ça devait être en relation avec l'école. Je mis donc un jean et un t-shirt gris serré avec le logo de l'école. J'attrapai mon sweat-shirt bleu marine et mis mes ballerines blanches. Je bouclai mes cheveux et me fis une queue-de-cheval.

Je regardai dans le miroir et vis un petit bleu qui commençait à se former sur mon front où je m'étais cognée la tête plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, ma frange allait le couvrir.

Rose revint finalement dans la chambre, disant qu'elle allait tout aseptiser pour éliminer les germes. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe en jean et d'un débardeur de l'école blanc.

On était supposées retrouver tout le monde dehors. Je pris mon portefeuille, le mis dans ma poche et me dirigeai vers la sortie avec ma camarade.

On sortit dehors et vit Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Alice qui nous attendaient. On marcha tous ensemble en direction de TGI Friday's. Bien sûr, tous les couples étaient ensemble nous laissant Edward et moi marcher côte à côte.

On parla du match de demain. Apparemment, c'était contre notre plus grand rival, Green View Prep. Il y avait une discorde entre les deux équipes. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un jeu, un combat avait éclaté et des joueurs avaient été suspendus dans les deux équipes.

Alors qu'on atteignait le restaurant, je vis que celui-ci était bondé. Il y avait plein d'athlètes, de pom-pom girls et un tas d'autres gens. Alors qu'on entrait à l'intérieur, Edward attrapa mon bras, nous dirigeant à travers la foule.

Je regardai autour et vis des gens porter des t-shirts Équipe Beck et Équipe Edella.

Vous êtes sérieux ? Quelqu'un a déjà fait des t-shirts !!

J'étais horrifiée. Je devais découvrir qui avait fait ces foutu t-shirts.

On arriva finalement à une énorme table où tous nos amis étaient assis. Jenny était sur les genoux de Steve alors qu'ils parlaient et riaient avec Garrett et Kate. Scott et Brian étaient concentrés sur le match à la télé alors que Jack et Mark parlaient. En approchant de la table, Edward lâcha mon bras.

Je pouvais voir Jack nous regarder avec une once de tristesse dans les yeux. J'avais remarqué que lui et Edward se parlaient à peine l'un et l'autre et j'avais le sentiment que c'était à cause de moi. Ils étaient supposés être bons amis. Et Jack m'avait évité aujourd'hui et l'aurait probablement fait toute la semaine si je n'avais pas été malade. Je devais lui parler pour arranger les choses. On était censés être amis et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense différemment à cause de ce stupide article de lundi. Et je n'allais sûrement pas être la raison de la brouille entre eux.

Je pris place à côté d'Alice elle-même assise à côté de Jasper. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et regardai pour voir Edward.

Après avoir commandés notre nourriture, on commença à parler avec tout le monde. Il semblait que tout le monde était gonflé à bloc pour le match de demain. Je regardais Jack et il semblait silencieux. Il n'était pas si muet habituellement. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise.

Je me levai et m'excusai pour aller aux toilettes. Alors que j'en sortais, je vis Jack se diriger vers les toilettes des hommes. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je devais lui parler pour mettre les choses à plat.

Je tirai sur son bras alors qu'il passait devant moi. Il s'arrêta de marcher et baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Salut, dis-je.

- Salut, répondit-il sombrement.

- Je sais que tu m'as évité, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, dis-je.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Eh bien, premièrement c'est l'article de Tanya. Je ne suis pas allée à un rendez-vous avec Edward la semaine dernière. On s'est juste rencontrés au centre commercial. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis comme Lauren et sa clique. Je ne sortirais pas avec deux gars en une semaine, dis-je.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'expliquais mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais allée à un rencard avec Edward mercredi puis sortie avec lui samedi. C'était simplement fou.

Je pus sentir qu'il était plus relaxé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella. Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner.

- Mais si. Tu es mon ami et c'est ce que font les amis. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi.

- Je ne pense pas ça de toi mais je suis content que tu me l'aies expliqué parce que j'étais confus.

- Aha ! Je le savais ! dis-je.

Il me fit un léger sourire.

- Et tous ces trucs sur l'Equipe Beck et l'Equipe Edella sont juste ridicules ! Je suis désolée pour ça !

Il fit un signe de la main, rejetant l'idée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. Tanya écrit toujours des trucs de fou. Et juste pour que tu le saches, je suis pour l'Equipe Edella.

Ma mâchoire tomba presque par terre. QUOI ?! Il était pour que moi et Edward soyons ensemble ? Je devint confuse à mon tour.

Je crois qu'il remarqua mon expression parce qu'il parla encore.

- Je vois la façon dont vous vous regarder. J'étais aveugle de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant de t'avoir demandé un rendez-vous. Je crois qu'Edward était un peu énervé contre moi pour ça, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment confuse. Quoi ?

- Je veux dire non pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je t'apprécie. Je veux dire je t'apprécie toujours mais j'ai réalisé qu'on était mieux amis.

Son visage prit une teinte rosée. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas encore oublié son coup de cœur pour moi ou peu importe ce que c'était.

Allait-il un jour passé outre ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas oublier Edward. Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas faire de même ? UGH ! Je me sentais mal parce que je savais exactement ce qu'il vivait. C'était ce que je vivais depuis les trois dernières années et maintenant mes sentiments s'étaient multipliés par mille. Je n'étais pas sûre de la force des sentiments de Jack pour moi mais espérais qu'il s'en remettrait.

- Amis, dis-je avec un sourire. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Edward mais j'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas mettre en jeu votre amitié pour quelque chose de stupide.

Il rit et me donna un sourire réconfortant.

- Ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose de stupide mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. On a toujours des désagréments mais on ira bien.

- Donc, tu vas bien maintenant ? Tu ne semblais pas comme d'habitude tout à l'heure.

- T'as remarqué alors, eh ? Ça prendra un peu de temps mais ça ira, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Je mordis ma lèvre. Je me sentais mal d'être la responsable de son changement d'attitude.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je pouvais lui dire que je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il recherche de la pitié.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi. Pas toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit-il, en m'offrant un sourire rassurant.

Je m'approchai, l'étreignis amicalement et sentis qu'il l'acceptait. C'était la seule chose qui d'après moi, pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Je savais que j'aurai voulu être réconforté si je ne me sentais pas trop bien.

- Ok. Je te verrai à la table, dis-je alors que je me tournais pour y retourner.

Il hocha la tête et alla aux toilettes.

Alors que je marchais, je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon bras fermement.

- OW ! hurlai-je.

Je me tournai pour voir qui s'était. C'était un énorme gars qui ressemblait à un natif américain. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attaché en queue-de-cheval et des yeux marrons qui donnaient la chair de poule. Il était avec un tas de copains qui semblaient tous énormes et dominants. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant et me demandais qui ils étaient. Je ne pense pas qu'ils allaient à RCP.

- Salut, Babe… c'est quoi ton nom ? dit-il, essayant de flirter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et retirai mon bras de sa main. Je sentis mon sang bouillir.

- Mon nom n'est pas Babe ! hurlai-je.

La colère montait.

- Oooh, courageuse, hein ? J'aime les filles comme ça. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Pas tes affaires, connard ! crachai-je alors que j'essayais de marcher vers ma table.

Il attrapa mon bras plus durement cette fois, me faisant vaciller et me lança un regard menaçant.

- LACHE LA, BLACK ! entendis-je quelqu'un hurler.

Le restaurant entier devint silencieux.

Je me tournai sur ma gauche et vis Edward qui se tenait là avec ses yeux plissés plein de rage, sa mâchoire serrée ainsi que ses poings. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère avant. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ça serait fait.

Jasper, Garrett, Brian, Mark et Steve se tenait à ses côtés et je vis que Scott retenait Emmett, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le gars. Je vis Jack marcher vers nous et jeter un regard noir aux gars.

Le gars lâcha mon bras et se tint à côté de ses amis. Je frottai mon poignet, sachant qui allait y avoir une marque. J'étais coincée au milieu avec tout le monde dominant ma petite forme.

- NE LA TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS, BLACK ! gronda Emmett tandis que Scott essayait désespérément de le retenir.

Je vis que Rose, Alice, Kate et Jenny étaient derrière les gars, semblant effrayées. Ils allaient se battre ? Et moi qui était bloquée au milieu. Je savais que je pouvais me protéger si besoin était mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se batte pour moi.

- Tiens, tiens… on dirait que j'ai trouvé la clef de votre faiblesse. Qui est-elle ? railla le gars.

- CA NE REGARDES PAS TES PUTAINS D'AFFAIRES ! TU VEUX UNE REPETITION DE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE AU MATCH DE L'ANNEE DERNIERE ? hurla avec furie Edward.

Ça expliquait donc pourquoi tout le monde était tellement en colère. C'était une équipe de football rivale.

Je pouvais sentir Edward essayant de sauter sur ce Black et celui-ci voulant faire de même.

Edward tentait de pousser devant lui mais je me tenais fermement, essayant de calmer les deux côtés. Ils n'allaient pas essayer quelque chose si une fille se tenait là, hein ?

- ON PEUT REPETER CE QUI S'EST PASSE TOUT DE SUITE ! le gars, Black, hurla, roulant ses manches.

Les deux côtés se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ça devait être un sacré problème ce qu'il y avait entre eux mais j'étais vraiment énervée. Ce gars allait recevoir ce qu'il méritait.

- STOP ! hurlai-je alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur moi et que tout le monde arrêtait de parler.

Je me tournai vers ce Black et criai :

- Tu es le plus gros con de la planète ! Et ne penses pas que tu peux traiter les femmes rudement et les attraper quand tu veux. Tu a besoin d'apprendre à les respecter.

Je lui donnai alors un coup dans ses bijoux de famille avec autant de force que je pus. Il chuta, des larmes aux yeux et tous ces amis hurlèrent 'OW !' en mettant leurs mains sur leur entrejambes pour protéger leurs marchandises.

Je me retournai pour faire face à tous mes amis ; ils me regardaient tous avec leur bouche ouverte, complètement choqués. Puis j'entendis la totalité du restaurant éclater de rire et de joie.

Edward semblait complètement surpris de ce que je venais de faire et presque fier ? Je n'étais pas sûre. Il semblait également plus calme maintenant.

C'est bon signe. J'ai eu peur qu'il arrache la tête du gars.

Emmett ensuite explosa de rire.

- C'est ma sœurette ! dit-il alors qu'il ébouriffait mes cheveux avec sa main.

Je vis que le gars, Black, était toujours par terre les yeux humides, tenant son entrejambe. Ses amis se baissèrent pour l'attraper.

- C-ce n'est pas fini ! essaya-t-il de crier tandis que ses amis le soulevaient et le trainaient hors du restaurant.

WOW, ça vient juste d'arriver ?

Eh bien, je savais que j'avais un mauvais caractère, mais ce gars m'avait poussé à la limite.

Alors que les cris de joie et les rires s'arrêtaient, tous les gars m'enveloppèrent dans une accolade.

- Les gars ! J'ai besoin d'air ! dis-je.

Emmett me jeta sur son épaule, style homme des cavernes, et me ramena à notre table. Il me posa et tapota ma tête.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te protéger, après tout.

Il rayonnait. Jasper me lança lui un regard concerné et je lui retournai un sourire rassurant pour dire que j'allais bien.

Edward se rassit à côté de moi avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard mais je pouvais dire qu'il tentait de réprimer son rire face à la situation.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je frottai mon poignet et mon bras, haussant les épaules.

- Ça ira bien. Je déteste quand les gens me mettent en colère.

Il commença à rire et mit ses mains en avant comme s'il se rendait.

- Je sais dorénavant que je ne devrais jamais te mettre en colère !

Alice mit son bras autour de mon cou.

- C'était tellement incroyable, Bella ! WOW !

- Qui savait que tu avais ça en toi ! dit Jenny.

Kate et Rose me regardaient avec d'énormes sourires.

- J'ai appris de la meilleure ! dis-je, tout en regardant Rose.

J'avais appris ce mouvement grâce à elle. Elle me l'avait enseigné juste avant que je ne rentre au lycée, disant qu'en cas de besoin je savais comment me défendre seule.

Emmett se tourna vers Rose, choqué.

- Rosie, je ne savais pas que tu avais initié Bella à ça. C'est vraiment bandant ! dit-il.

Il agitait ses sourcils.

- Ugh ! Emmett ! cria t-on tous.

Puis, l'ensemble de la table éclata de rire.

- Avez-vous vu son visage ? dit Scott.

- Ça n'a pas de prix ! répondit Mark.

- Qui savait que la petite Bella Swan pouvait s'attaquer à Jacob Black ! dit Brian.

Je virai au rouge et vis que tout le monde était toujours en train de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qui était-ce ce connard ? demandai-je une fois la table calmée.

- T'as juste descendu, Jacob Black, le linebacker de Green View Prep et capitaine de leur équipe de football, dit Steve avec un sourire béat.

Non pas que je savais de quelle position il s'agissait mais il était le capitaine de l'équipe adverse ? Oh wow. Eh bien, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui enseigner une leçon.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous allez les éliminer demain ! Lui et ses amis méritent une bonne défaite ! dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va avoir ce qu'il mérite, dit Edward.

- Que s'est-il passé l'an dernier ? demanda Rose.

Je pouvais sentir tous les gars se tendre. Jack parla en premier.

- Jacob Black est connu pour être une horrible personne. Il est juste arrogant et grossier. Et l'équipe de Green View à tendance à jouer de façon déloyale.

- Que veux-tu dire par 'déloyale' ? demanda Alice.

- Ils essaient de tricher. C'est ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. On les a attrapés et lorsqu'on l'a annoncé, une bagarre a éclaté, déclara Scott.

- La plupart des joueurs de l'équipe ont été suspendus des deux côtés en conséquence, dit Edward.

- Chaque année, ça a été la guerre avec cette équipe. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'agit du plus gros match de la saison, continua Mark.

Juste quand Mark finissait de parler, Lauren et son groupe de minions arrivèrent à notre table en balançant leurs hanches. Edward se tendit à nouveau à côté de moi.

- Hé, les gars… je voulais juste dire bonne chance pour le match, essaya-t-elle de dire tout en battant des paupières. Je serai là pour vous encourager.

Les filles et moi nous regardâmes les unes les autres et roulèrent nos yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es censée faire en tant que pom-pom girl ! dit Brian, tout en roulant aussi les yeux.

- T'as tout compris, dit-elle méchamment mais faisant un grand sourire à Edward, Emmett et Jack.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Rose et moi et nous lança un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

- Ugh, je peux pas la supporter ! siffla Rose dans un souffle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle est juste ennuyeuse comme pas possible ! dit Jenny alors que l'ensemble de la table hochait la tête.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus d'interruption, le reste de la soirée fut amusante. Edward tenta de m'expliquer le football alors qu'on regardait l'écran de télévision bien que ce soit toujours confus. Je suppose que je devais être drôle parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi tout le temps.

Quand il fut temps de partir, on se dirigea tous vers les dortoirs. Edward marcha à côté de moi alors qu'on riait et discutait joyeusement.

Puis j'entendis faiblement une chanson de l'un des dortoirs à côté duquel on passa.

…

First time (La première fois)

That I saw your eyes (Que j'ai vu tes yeux)

Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm (Garçon, tu voyais à travers moi, Mmmhmm)

Play it cool (Joues-la cool)

But I knew you knew (Mais je savais que tu savais)

That cupid hit me, mmm mmm (Que Cupidon m'avait frappé, mmm mmm)

…

C'est alors que je devins complètement impressionnée par le dieu grec se tenant à côté de moi. Ça semblait tellement surréaliste. Ça ne faisait que quatre semaines maintenant et notre amitié était passée de non-existante à amis proches. Et mon béguin qui était sur une échelle de un à dix avait sauté sur une échelle de un à mille. La ligne dépassait presque le millier avec chaque jour qui passait.

…

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

_So in love with you_

Clumsy, Fergie

…

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un long rêve dont je ne voulais jamais me réveiller. Alors que je riais à quelque chose qu'il disait, je sentis que mes jambes s'effondraient sous moi. Je vis le sol se rapprocher de mon visage mais alors deux bras forts me relevèrent.

- Tu vas bien ?

Avant que je puisse répondre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en scrutant mon front.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton front ?

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise alors que je sentais mes joues me brûler. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué. Je poussai mes mèches pour couvrir la bosse.

- Merci. Je vais bien. J'ai juste tapé ma tête aujourd'hui. Ce n'est rien.

Je priai, espérant qu'il ne me demande rien de plus à ce sujet. Je n'étais certainement pas en mesure de lui expliquer cette histoire là.

Il me regarda avec inquiétude puis me reposa sur mes pieds et me laissa aller. Je lissai mes vêtements et regardai en arrière pour voir ce sur quoi j'avais trébuché mais il n'y avait rien. Je venais simplement de tomber sur de l'air.

Suuupeeer! Maintenant, j'étais vraiment devenue folle.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, le match de football. **


	17. Shake It

**Merci à moon-corp pour la relecture du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Shake It**

Chanson – Shake It, Metro Station

* * *

- Alice ! Je ne porte PAS ça au match ! sifflai-je à travers la porte.

J'étais dans la salle de bain, portant la tenue qu'elle avait choisi pour moi. Ce n'était pas une tenue. C'était plus dans l'ordre de bouts de tissus.

- Tu le portes, Bella ! Dépêches-toi ! Ou on va être en retard ! cria Alice en retour.

J'ouvris violemment la porte pour voir Jasper et Alice assis sur mon lit et Rose assise sur le sien. Je sortis bruyamment de la salle de bains et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen possible pour que je porte ça ou je ne vais pas au match ! criai-je.

Tous trois avaient les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Rose siffla et Jasper détourna les yeux embarrassé pendant qu'Alice avait les yeux grands et larges de l'étonnement.

- Bella ! Tu es très belle ! dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus tandis qu'elle tapait dans ses mains.

- On dirait que je porte une sorte de répugnant costume d'Halloween ! Je ne porte pas ça ! criai-je.

Je portais un maillot d'Edward qui était super serré. Je ne savais même pas comment Alice avait fait pour qu'il soit à ce point collé à moi. Il avait été coupé, montrant mon estomac et agrandit autour de l'encolure dévoilant un large décolleté. Il couvrait à peine le nécessaire et je jurais qu'on voyait à travers. J'avais également une mini jupe blanche qui était si courte qu'elle couvrait à peine mes fesses.

- S'il te plaît Bella ! Edward va mourir quand il va te voir comme ça ! plaida Alice.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Et personne ne va me voir là dedans. Je vais me changer, dis-je fermement, maintenant ma position.

Je vis le visage d'Alice se décomposer mais elle devint sérieuse et grave.

- Bien, faisons un compromis. Tu portes la jupe ou le maillot. Fais ton choix maintenant ! ordonna Alice.

J'hésitais un peu et je n'avais pas plus envie de discuter avec ce fichu lutin. On allait être en retard.

- Je vais porter la jupe. Il est hors de question que je porte ce maillot, jamais, dis-je.

J'attrapai le maillot d'Emmett et retournai dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je me sentis mieux, mais la jupe était toujours aussi courte.

Je sortis de la pièce mettant mes ballerines blanches et attrapai mon sac alors qu'on sortait. Je laissai mes cheveux lâchés, Alice avait fait des boucles aux extrémités. Il allait faire froid et je ne voulais pas risquer de tomber à nouveau malade. Je dus supplier Alice de me laisser emporter mon pull à capuche bleu marine avec moi puisqu'elle ne voulait me permettre de porter mon tee-shirt blanc à manches longues sous le maillot.

On se dirigea vers le stade et vîmes qu'il était rempli. Nous prîmes place juste quand les annonces commencèrent.

- Bienvenue au match de football Ridge Crest Prep Lions vs Green View Prep Wolves. La plus grosse partie de la saison ! annonça le présentateur d'une voix puissante alors que des rires et des encouragements éclataient dans le stade.

Notre côté était couvert de bleu et jaune comme au dernier match alors que l'autre côté du stade était orange et noir.

Lorsque le présentateur -appelant les joueurs- annonça le nom de ce stupide Jacob Black, je huai avec l'autre moitié de notre côté du stade.

Une fois que le présentateur eut fini avec les deux équipes, ils se regroupèrent. Emmett semblait encore plus grave que pour le dernier match. Je pouvais également voir Edward et le reste des mecs mettre en place l'expression de leur visage pour le match. Ils devaient prendre ce match beaucoup plus au sérieux que d'autres.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leurs positions sur le terrain, les capitaines durent se serrer la main avant le match ne commence. Emmett et Jacob semblaient échanger des mots. Et ça n'avait pas l'air sympathique du tout. Je vis alors Emmett prêt à bondir sur Jacob pendant que Scott l'agrippait. Puis, Edward et Jack se précipitèrent également sur Jacob tandis que Mark et Steve les retenaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose.

- Je pensais la même chose, dis-je.

Chuchotements et murmures remplirent le stade alors que tout le monde se demandait à propos de quoi ils s'engueulaient. Ensuite Jacob se tourna pour regarder dans notre direction et rit.

Se moquait-il de moi ? Quel salaud !

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur et le vis froncer les sourcils alors que notre équipe de football riait.

- Bon travail, Bells !

Rose me félicita, Jasper et Alice grognèrent.

Finalement, les entraîneurs se précipitèrent pour rompre la petite réunion et le jeu commença sans que les capitaines ne se soient serrés la main.

Ce match semblait beaucoup plus rude que le précédent. C'était comme s'ils se taclaient les uns les autres simplement parce qu'ils le voulaient. C'était déjà le deuxième quart et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la mi-temps.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas vraiment le jeu, mais j'essayais de prêter autant d'attention que je pouvais. Et par cela, je voulais dire que je regardais Edward tout le temps. J'étais complètement fascinée.

Il bougeait rapidement et facilement. Il semblait toujours beaucoup plus rapide que tous les autres. Juste alors qu'un jeu était sur le point d'être fini, les deux parties commencèrent à enlever leurs casques et à se pousser les uns les autres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais j'entendis des hoquets de surprise dans la foule. L'écran LCD fit zoom avant et on vit tout le monde se crier les uns sur les autres sur le terrain. Nous étions encore trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit je n'avais donc aucune idée de ce sur quoi ils s'engueulaient.

- Uh, Oh. Ça n'a pas l'air bon, dit Rose en se levant pour mieux voir.

Tout le monde dans le stade s'était également levé pour voir et je suivis la foule.

Je savais que dès que quelqu'un lèverait le poing, ça tournerait mal rapidement. Je vis les coachs se précipiter sur le terrain en espérant briser la querelle.

Puis, ça arriva.

Tout se passa si vite. Les deux parties commencèrent à se battre. Plein combats avec les poings. Tous les joueurs sur les bancs de touche coururent sur le terrain pour aider tandis que les coachs et les arbitres essayaient d'arrêter la lutte.

Je pouvais voir que Rose était inquiète pour Emmett. Non pas qu'elle devrait l'être. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait tous les mettre K.O. tout seul.

Puis mon estomac commença à se nouer et je sus pour qui j'étais inquiète. Je continuai à scanner le terrain pour le trouver dans cette masse de joueurs et aperçus son numéro occasionnellement. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui il frappait mais j'espérais qu'il ne se faisait pas mal. Je mordis ma lèvre avec nervosité alors qu'Alice attrapait ma main. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète pour Edward que moi.

Les deux côtés du stade commencèrent à crier des encouragements pour leur équipe. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Pourquoi les gens aiment regarder des bagarres ? Est-ce vraiment si amusant ? _

Je veux dire qu'il s'agit d'un groupe de gars qui se salissent et sont violents les uns avec les autres sur le terrain.

La sueur volait de partout et les muscles se tendaient et fléchissaient. Bon… peut-être que c'était plus amusant que je ne le pensais…

Après quelques minutes, la bagarre fut brisée et il y eu un long temps mort. Je vis notre équipe retourner sur les bancs et regardai Edward. Il n'avait pas l'air mal d'après ce que je voyais. Il semblait simplement très énervé.

Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé en bas.

Après avoir jeté des regards d'une équipe à l'autre, je constatai que la notre était certainement en meilleure forme après le combat.

Ce fut bientôt la mi-temps. Le score était de 7-0, on menait. L'ensemble du stade bourdonnait sur ce qui était la cause de la lutte et sur ce qu'il se passait. Alice et Jasper étaient partis chercher à manger en bas tandis qu'avec Rose on les attendait.

- Ils se battaient pour quoi à ton avis ? demandai-je.

- Aucune idée. Ça n'a rien de nouveau cependant. Des bagarres arrivent tout le temps, dit Rose d'un ton détaché.

- Vraiment ? Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Emmett alors ?

- Ouais, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, mais que peux-tu y faire. Les garçons seront toujours des garçons. C'est dans leur nature de se battre.

Juste alors, Alice et Jasper revinrent avec Pop-corn, nachos, boissons et sucreries. On plongea tous dedans.

- Tout le monde dit que la bagarre a à voir avec la confrontation d'hier ! dit Alice.

- QUOI ?! Tu es sérieuse ? hurlai-je.

- Apparemment, Jacob Black a toujours un œil sur toi et ça énerve tout le monde, répondit-elle comme si il n'y avait rien de grave.

_Vous foutez de moi ?_

- QUOI ?! Ils se battaient à cause de moi ?! Oh non, ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, dis-je, secouant ma tête.

- Bella, allez ! Tu n'aimes pas que des gars se battent pour ton honneur ? dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus.

- Tu es folle ?! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent ! Et si quelqu'un se fait mal ?!

Elle se tut. Je voulais dire que quelqu'un pouvait se faire sérieusement mal.

Le jeu reprit dès que les deux équipes sortirent des vestiaires.

Le reste du match était extrêmement tendu. On finit par être à 7-7 dans le dernier quart d'heure. Tout le monde était au bord de son siège.

Le jeu recommença et Edward prit possession de la balle. C'était maintenant la dernière minute. Mes paumes commençaient à suer juste en voyant tout se dérouler.

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la zone avec seulement 5 secondes. Les joueurs de l'autre équipe le poursuivaient. Jacob se rapprochait. 5, 4, 3, 2 et il y arriva ! Il marqua juste quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du jeu.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata de notre côté du stade et je vis l'équipe toute entière courir vers lui. On se leva tous, criant de joie. Il fit un signe du doigt dans notre direction et fit un clin d'œil. Je n'étais pas sûre vers qui il était destiné. Probablement Alice mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais persuadée d'avoir tout de même le plus grand sourire possible sur mon visage.

Alors qu'on quittait le stade, on se tint à la sortie des vestiaires, attendant que les gars sortent. Ces derniers commencèrent à sortir lentement après avoir pris leur douche. J'attendais avec anxiété Edward. Je voulais voir s'il était blessé à cause de la bagarre. Je scannai les gars alors qu'ils sortaient et examinai leur visage. Ça ne semblait pas trop mauvais. Mark avait une égratignure sur la joue. Brian sur son cou et Jack sur son menton.

Steve avait une légère marque au-dessus de son sourcil. Jenny courut vers lui et commença immédiatement à examiner la blessure.

Emmett et Scott sortirent sans égratignure, ce qui n'était pas du tout surprenant vu qu'ils étaient les gars les plus grands de l'équipe. Rose sauta dans les bras d'Emmett, heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Et puis je vis Edward et me glaçai. Nos yeux se bloquèrent ensemble et je vis que sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et sanguinolente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite mais je sentis mes jambes se mettre à courir vers lui, faisant mon chemin à travers son fan club, poussant celles qui me bloquaient.

J'allai à sa rencontre et fus poussée contre lui à cause de la foule alentours.

- Tu vas bien ? réussis-je à peine à murmurer.

J'avais l'impression que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes car je détestais le voir blessé et souffrant. Avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, je tendis la main pour toucher sa lèvre. Il attrapa mes bras et me poussa à travers la foule vers un espace libre.

- Je vais bien, dit-il, me faisant un doux sourire.

Je regardai dans ses profonds yeux verts et vis de l'inquiétude et du souci.

A propos de quoi était-il inquiet ? C'était plutôt à moi d'être inquiète.

Finalement, son fan club se dispersa, comprenant qu'il voulait être laissé seul. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent près de nous. Je vis Alice courir dans les bras d'Edward, l'étreignant.

Puis, Emmett vint et donna une tape dans le dos d'Edward.

- Il a fait un bel œil au beurre noir à Jacob ! Bon travail, Ed !

Edward fit rouler ses yeux au surnom. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les surnoms et aimait seulement être appelé Edward.

- Êtes-vous suspendus pour bagarre ? demandai-je réalisant que le groupe tout entier était autour de nous.

- On verra ce que le coach va dire. On a une réunion demain due à notre attitude aujourd'hui durant le match', dit Emmett tout en se moquant de la voix de leur coach.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de toute manière ? demanda Rose.

- Ce n'était rien, dit Edward abruptement avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre.

- Ouais, bien sûr, ce n'était rien. Que diable s'est-il passé ? demanda Alice.

- C'était juste Jacob étant Jacob, répondit Jack.

Je vis que les gars se lancèrent tous des regards entendus comme s'ils se communiquaient quelque chose sans parler. Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait.

- De toute façon, on lui a sûrement fait peur alors je doute qu'il tente encore de nous ennuyer, dit Scott sournoisement.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Jenny.

- Vous allez le découvrir bien assez tôt, dit Brian avec fierté.

Juste alors, on entendit des cris venant des vestiaires de l'équipe adversaire. Nous regardâmes tous en direction du boucan et vîmes l'équipe Green View Prep entière courir en dehors des vestiaires avec seulement leurs serviettes enroulés autour de leurs tailles. Ils semblaient encore prendre leurs douches. Du savon coulaient de leurs corps encore mouillés. Jacob criait le plus fort et agitait ses bras en l'air. Je vis l'œil au beurre noir que lui avait fait Edward. Oui ! Il le méritait !

Je constatai que l'équipe entière faisait voler leurs bras dans l'air, protégeant leurs visages.

_Que se passait-t-il ?_

Juste là, je vis un tas de chauves-souris s'échapper des vestiaires.

_CHAUVES-SOURIS ? Vous êtes sérieux ?_

Je me pinçais pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Edward me lança un regard curieux et rit.

Ensuite, j'entendis tout le monde éclater de rire à la vue de l'équipe Green View Prep. Enfin, les joueurs adverses se tournèrent dans notre direction.

- Vite ! Séparation ! hurla Emmett alors que tout le monde courait dans des directions opposées pour éviter d'être attrapé.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait puisque tout le monde fuyait dans tous les sens. Je me faisais pousser dans plusieurs directions mais sentis soudain quelqu'un m'attraper la main, me tirant. La sensation électrique couru dans mon bras et je sus instantanément qui m'avait attrapé la main.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus derrière Edward et on finit dans le centre commercial.

Alors qu'on ralentissait, j'haletai tentant de respirer. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett nous retrouvèrent et essayèrent aussi de reprendre leur souffle.

Je les regardai alors et vis tout le monde nous fixer avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Que fixaient-ils ?

Je baissai les yeux et vis que ma main et celle d'Edward étaient toujours liées. Je sautai silencieusement de joie. Edward lui, semblait confus mais il regarda nos mains et lâcha lentement la mienne tout en regardant ses pieds. Je pouvais sentir mon visage s'effondrer un peu mais essayai de le masquer.

J'étais toujours en train de récupérer ma respiration, donc avec un peu de chance, le rose de mes joues couvrirait le rougissement.

- C-Comment avez-vous eu des chauves-souris ? haletai-je.

- On a des relations, répondit Edward alors qu'il riait.

- Et ce ne sont pas n'importe quel type de chauves-souris, ce sont des chauves-souris vampires ! dit Emmett fièrement.

- Ouais, on a découvert que Jacob était extrêmement effrayé par elles ! continua joyeusement Edward.

On rit tous.

- Alors on va tous à Johnny Rockets ce soir pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe ? demanda Emmett.

Tout le monde hocha la tête puis me regarda. J'étais la seule qui n'avait pas répondu. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers mes pieds. Je ne me sentais pas encore complètement bien et n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester debout tard.

- En fait, je vais prendre un peu de glace et puis rentrer aux dortoirs. Je ne me sens pas encore super bien et je ne veux pas être encore malade, répondis-je.

Emmett me fit un regard, genre rabat-joie et Rose me jeta un regard qui criait 'grand-mère' !

- Je vais y aller avec toi. J'ai probablement besoin de glace pour ma lèvre de toute façon, dit Edward pendant que tout le monde commençait à marcher vers Johnny Rockets.

Emmett me lança un regard suggestif tout en haussant les sourcils. J'espérais qu'Edward n'avait pas vu ça. Mon frère était si flagrant et ennuyant ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler de mon secret. UGH !

Rose, Jasper et Alice avait des petits sourires sur leurs visages. On fit un signe d'au revoir à tout le monde et on se dirigea vers Baskin Robbins(1).

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, Edward. Je vais juste prendre de la glace la manger dans ma chambre.

- Oh, tu veux être seule ? demanda-t-il, semblant abattu.

- Non ! dis-je rapidement avant de réaliser que j'avais répondu trop vite.

Merde ! Il allait penser que j'étais désespérée ou autre chose.

- Non, je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'as pas envie. Mais je serais heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, dis-je.

Il me fit un sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur alors qu'on marchait vers le magasin. Je commandai une pinte de glace à la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat pendant qu'il prenait une pinte de Jamocha Almond Fugde. Il ne voulait pas me laisser payer même après que je me sois battue avec lui à la caisse mais nous prîmes finalement la direction de ma chambre, Edward vainqueur.

Le dortoir était silencieux. Tout le monde était probablement dehors en train de célébrer la grande victoire. Je me sentais mal qu'il ait décidé de revenir avec moi et ne pas passer du temps avec ses amis. J'ouvris ma porte et entrai dans ma chambre.

- Edward, tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Je ne veux pas t'enlever l'excitation de ton jour de gloire. Je veux dire, tu as fais le touchdown final ! dis-je.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'est un touchdown ? taquina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais au moins ce que c'est. Mais sérieusement, je ne vais probablement pas être de bonne compagnie, je vais sûrement juste regarder un film et aller me coucher tôt.

- Je veux être là et je me sens fatigué aussi, dit-il.

Il voulait être là ! Je dansais intérieurement à cette pensée.

Puis je vis ses yeux tomber sur mon lit. Là, étendu sur mon lit se trouvait le maillot bleu marine trafiqué qu'Alice m'avait forcé à mettre plus tôt. J'avais oubliée que je l'avais laissé là. Il reposait avec le numéro et le nom exposé.

Oh Dieu !

Je courus l'attraper et le jetai dans mon placard aussi vite que je pus.

- Désolée pour ça. Alice me l'a donné avant le match et je n'ai pas eu la chance de le porter, mentis-je, virant au rouge tomate.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais ce maillot et que je ne voulais pas le porter. Je devais inventer quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal.

Il semblait… soulagé. Je n'étais pas sûre. C'était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je porte son maillot. Je suis sûre que la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien d'être autour d'une autre fan obsédée.

_Merci beaucoup, Alice !_

- D'accord, alors quel film veux-tu regarder ? demandai-je.

- Ce que tu veux. C'est ta chambre, donc ton choix, dit-il.

Je marchai vers mon étagère de DVD. J'essayai de choisir quelque chose qu'il aimerait aussi.

- Que penses-tu de ça ?

J'avais pris _Star Wars : le retour du Jedi_ et lui avait jeté.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pensai peut-être avoir choisi le mauvais film mais son visage éclata finalement en un grand sourire.

- Tu aimes _Star Wars_ ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

- Uh ouais. Qui n'aime pas ? C'est un classique ! Surtout les vieilles versions. Je déteste les récentes qui viennent de sortir. En plus, j'adore les ewoks ! dis-je.

Il semblait stupéfait et hocha simplement sa tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Je récupérai le film de ses mains et le mit dans le lecteur DVD. Je me demandais comment on allait s'installer pour regarder le film. Ça allait être bizarre et inconfortable pour lui de s'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau durant tout le film et les poufs étaient trop bas, vu que l'écran de télé était sur une étagère.

Je m'en inquièterai plus tard. Je devais d'abord me changer et sortir de cette jupe inconfortable.

- Edward, je vais mettre un pantalon. J'espère que ça te déranges pas. La jupe qu'Alice m'a forcé à mettre est assez inconfortable, dis-je, regardant la jupe et jouant avec.

Je la baissai un peu et levai les yeux pour le regarder. Son visage était légèrement rosé mais il hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs.

Je pris mon pantalon gris et un t-shirt extra large où il était écrit 't'as fait de beaux rêves ?' et allai dans la salle de bain. Je sortis somme toute et vis qu'Edward avait pris les pintes de glaces pour les poser sur ma table de nuit. Il se tenait là, se demandant probablement où s'asseoir. Je remarquai alors qu'il portait un pantalon de survêt et un t-shirt.

Il rit quand il me vit.

- Sympa le t-shirt !

- Merci ! Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique à Santa Monica ! Je l'adore !

J'attrapai ma pinte et sautai sur mon lit. Je m'assis le plus près du mur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me lança un regard appréhensif. Il était toujours un gentleman.

- Rose me tuerai si tu mettais de la glace sur son lit, c'est donc la seule option. La chaise serait trop inconfortable et le pouf est trop bas, expliquai-je.

_Ne veut-il vraiment pas s'asseoir à côté de moi ?_

Il hocha la tête et s'effondra sur mon lit à côté de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas crier de joie. Il était là, assis sur mon lit, à côté de moi et on allait regarder un film.

_Bella, arrêtes de paniquer ! _

Il semblait un peu tendu mais je démarrai le film et il parut alors se décontracter un peu. Je commençai à manger ma glace et vis qu'il faisait de même.

- Qui tu préfères ? Luke Skywalker ou Yan Solo ? demanda-t-il.

- Yan Solo haut la main, dis-je comme s'il pouvait y avoir sujet à débattre.

- Vraiment ? La plupart des filles aime Luke Skywalker à cause des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon genre et le jeune Harrison Ford a quelque chose de rêveur, soupirai-je.

Il me sourit.

- Ok, et Chewbacca ? Ennuyant ou amusant ? demanda-t-il.

- Ennuyant. Ça m'énerve les cris qu'il pousse, dis-je tout en imitant les cris.

- WAAHHH. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ?

_Super, Bella ! Fais-le paniquer pendant que tu y es !_

Puis il éclata de rire. Je le fis encore et il continua à rire tout en se tenant le ventre. Ça me rendait heureuse de le voir rire et de savoir que j'étais capable de faire ça.

- D'accord, j'ai une question, dis-je.

- Pose-la, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est quoi ce truc avec la princesses Leia et le bikini doré ? Est-ce vraiment le fantasme de tous les garçons ? Je l'ai vu dans _Friends_ et ça m'a fait rire mais vraiment ?

Il riait plus fort maintenant avec des larmes prêtes à couler de ses yeux.

- Tu dois être un gars pour comprendre ça, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Je roulai les yeux sachant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question.

On continua à regarder le film et à un moment, j'étais tellement prise par ce que je regardais que je ne le vis pas tendre le bras et attraper un peu de ma glace avec sa cuiller.

- Hey ! dis-je essayant de taper sa main.

Il rit tout en mettant la glace dans sa bouche.

- Wow, ce parfum est vraiment bon. Je vois pourquoi tu aimes ! Miam !

- Oh ouais, eh bien deux personnes peuvent jouer à ça, dis-je et je tendis ma cuiller pour prendre sa glace.

Il essaya de m'arrêter en attrapant ma main mais je mis la assez vite cuiller dans ma bouche pour ne pas en mettre sur mon lit. Ça ne serait pas bon.

- Mmmmm… c'est bon, dis-je en riant.

Sa glace était réellement bonne.

Puis, après quelques minutes, je remarquai que ces yeux étaient scotchés à l'écran je décidai donc de me lancer et de lui en piquer discrètement. Je tendis rapidement ma cuiller et piochai.

- Hey, dit-il juste après que j'ai mis la cuiller dans ma bouche. D'accord, et si on échangeait nos glaces puisqu'il semble qu'on aime le parfum de l'autre ? dit-il.

Je tournai la tête faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

- D'accord, dis-je rapidement tout en lui tendant ma boite alors qu'il me tendait la sienne.

Il m'envoya un sourire et émit un petit rire.

Après un moment, j'avais fini avec la glace et la mis sur le côté. Edward prit les deux boîtes et les remit dans mon congélateur. Je commençais à m'endormir et mes yeux se fermaient.

Je pouvais sentir ma tête tomber sur quelque chose de dur mais je ne prenais pas la peine de voir ce que c'était. Après quelques minutes, je réalisais finalement que ma tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Edward mais c'était si confortable !

- Bella ? dit-il.

- Hmmm, répondis-je toute ensommeillée.

- Je devrais probablement y aller. Tu es fatiguée, dit-il.

- Non, je vais bien ! dis-je tout en m'asseyant avec les yeux grands ouverts pour lui montrer le contraire. Tu vois. Pas fatiguée, répondis-je pointant mes yeux que je forçais à garder ouverts.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il parte. Il rit puis arrêta le film et se tourna pour me regarder. Sa lèvre était moins gonflée maintenant.

Je pouvais voir son visage redevenir sérieux et et ses yeux sombres.

Uh Oh… ça ne semblait pas bon.

- Quoi ? dis-je.

- J'ai quelque chose que je veux te demander depuis un moment maintenant, dit-il sérieusement.

Oh ciel. Ça y est. Il veut juste me demander où on en est et qu'il veut qu'on soit amis. Je devais me préparer pour le cataclysme imminent.

Inspire. Expire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? demandai-je calmement essayant d'éviter son regard.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer au cas où ça arriverait. Je savais que je devais mentalement me préparer pour ça depuis qu'on était devenu amis mais je voulais quand même prendre mes précautions.

- Um, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, dit-il tout en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules.

Ça arrive. Prépares-toi pour le cœur brisé.

Je voyais et entendais mon cœur se briser en milliers de morceaux avant de tomber sur le sol.

- Bella, V-voudrais-tu a-aller diner avec moi samedi prochain ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Oh, c'était juste un dîner. Ça ne voulait rien dire. On mangeait ensemble tout le temps. Pourquoi diable était-il si nerveux ?

Je pense que mon visage s'affaissa un peu mais je hochai tout de même la tête.

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer ; il répondit.

- Super ! C'est un rendez-vous alors !

**WHOA, QUOI ?!**

**UN RENDEZ-VOUS ?!**

Je restais là, sans voix. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me regarda et vit que j'étais abasourdie.

Edward Cullen me propose à MOI un rendez-vous !!! EEEKKK !!!

Je sautais de bas en haut intérieurement mais avant que je ne sois trop excitée, je tendis le bras et me pinçai durement.

- Ow ! glapis-je et sautai-je.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je t'ai vu le faire plus tôt avec les chauves-souris et Jasper te l'a fait quand ils ont annoncés les nominations pour la reine du bal, demanda Edward tout en me regardant curieusement.

Il allait penser que j'étais folle ! Mais bizarrement il ne me regardait pas comme telle. Il semblait plutôt amusé.

Je virai au rouge cramoisi.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé des rêveries, hein ? J'ai tendance à me pincer pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas. Et… apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, dis-je toute excitée.

Puis son visage devint sérieux.

- Tu es donc d'accord que c'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Il semblait déchiré comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont j'avais compris sa question.

- OUI ! dis-je bien plus fort que j'aurais dû.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et murmurai un désolée.

Maintenant, il allait probablement penser que j'étais une sorte de fille extrêmement excitée et obsédée à un point maladif !!

Je vis ses yeux s'allumer, puis il me fit son sourire en coin qui faisait bondir mon cœur. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

- Super ! Je passe te prendre à 19h samedi prochain alors.

- D'accord, couinai-je, essayant de maintenir mon excitation.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-il.

- On n'a même pas fini le film, chouinai-je.

- On peut le finir la prochaine fois, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La prochaine fois ! Il y allait avoir une prochaine fois !

_Bella, ça ne veut rien dire !_ me grondai-je. On était des amis proches.

Oui, mais des amis proches ne te propose pas de sortir pour un rendez-vous.

- D'accord.

Je le raccompagnai à la sortie, ouvris la porte et il sortit.

- Tu es occupée demain ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Je travaille juste sur mes applications pour l'université. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, l'équipe de football a son lavage de voiture de bienfaisance annuel et je me demandais si tu voulais venir aider. Alice, Rose et Jasper viennent aussi mais je sais que tu te remets tout juste de la grippe, tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne veux pas.

Tu te fous de moi ?! Même si j'étais sur mon lit de mort j'irai simplement parce que tu me l'a demandé.

- Non, ça semble amusant. Je serai là, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Super. J'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir, Bella. Bonne nuit ! Je te verrai demain, dit-il m'envoyant un autre sourire qui arrêta mon cœur.

Il se pencha et je me glaçai incertaine de ce qu'il allait faire. Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je sentis les picotements aller jusque dans mes orteils.

- Bonne nuit Edward ! dis-je rayonnante.

Je le vis marcher dans le couloir. J'aurai pu jurer l'avoir vu sauter et lever son poing en l'air. Une fois qu'il était hors de ma vue, je fermai la porte.

Je sautai de bas en haut, secouant ma tête et criant silencieusement avec excitation. Je ne voulais plus jamais me laver la joue !

Je n'étais même plus fatiguée alors je courais vers mon iHome et appuyais sur 'play'.

…

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? __(Maintenant si elle le fait comme ça, tu le feras comme ça ?)  
__Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? __(Maintenant si elle touche comme ça, tu la toucheras aussi ?)  
__Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? __(Come on) (Maintenant si elle bouge comme ça, tu la bougeras comme ça ? (Allez)_

…

Je commençais à danser autour de la pièce, secouant mes hanches et mes cheveux.

…

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, uh Secoue le)  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, uh Secoue le)  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, uh Secoue le)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, uh Secoue le)  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, Secoue, uh Secoue le)_

Shake It, Metro Station

…

Je continuais à courir autour en dansant et en jetant mes mains en l'air. Alors que je bondissais, j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Je pris peur et au lieu de retomber sur mes pieds, je glissai sur la moquette.

**OMPF !**

Je tombai sur le dos.

- Ow ! hurlai-je.

- Bella. Tu vas bien ? demanda Rose en courant vers moi.

Je m'assis et frottai l'arrière de ma tête.

- Ouais, dis-je tout en me levant et allant éteindre la musique.

- Que faisais-tu ? Je croyais t'avoir vu danser de dehors. Tu dansais vraiment ?

Elle m'a vu ? Ça veut dire qu'Edward m'a vu quand il est parti ? Oh Dieu !

- Oui. Je dansais autour de la chambre, murmurai-je.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu danser volontairement avant. Je l'ai seulement remarqué parce que j'ai vu Edward dehors, les yeux en l'air et rigolant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

OH Dieu. Il m'a vraiment vu.

- Tu l'a vu dehors ?! grinçai-je.

- Ouais, il riait tout en regardant vers notre chambre mais quand je suis arrivée, je pense que je lui ai fait peur. Il a sauté et m'a dit rapidement au revoir avant de partir. J'en déduis que cette glace s'est bien passée ? dit-elle, m'encourageant.

- C'était… fantastique ! répondis-je rêveusement, oubliant tout de la gêne par rapport à Edward qui m'avait vu danser.

Ma tête commençait à tourner, alors je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'on avait fait et lui parlais du rendez-vous. Elle cria. J'étais sûre que le dortoir tout entier l'avait entendu. Elle me prit dans ses bras et sauta dans tous les sens. Je n'avais jamais vu Rose aussi excitée avant. Mais j'en n'avais rien à faire. J'étais tout aussi excitée.

Si seulement ce stupide mal de crâne voulait s'arrêter. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à danser en chaussettes. Ugh !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, le lavage des voitures**


	18. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Bonjour, Je veux juste vous dire que cette traduction a dépassé le nombre de reviews de la version originale et j'ai même pas encore posté tous les chapitres.**

**Pour ces 803 reviews, je vous remercie. J'en ai parlé avec l'auteur qui vous remercie chaleureusement de lire cette histoire et de l'aimer.**

**Une personne anonyme m'avait posé une question, je suis désolée de pas y avoir répondu plus tôt et j'en profite aussi pour répondre à une autre question posée  
**

**# ag' : oui, oui, t'inquietes pas, j'y avais pensé, lorsque le chapitre sur le bal sera publié, je mettrais les liens vers les photos pour les tenues et les coiffures.**

**# Camille : oui je vais traduire King of Ridge Crest Prep, plus que 6 chapitres à attendre avant que je commence à poster le POV d'Edward.**

**Je remercie moon-corp pour la relecture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Fun, Fun, Fun**

Chanson – Fun, Fun, Fun, Caleigh Peters (Version Originale par The Beach Boys)

* * *

Je baissai les yeux et vis que je portais un haut de bikini doré et un pantalon bouffant de même couleur. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en deux macarons de chaque côté de ma tête. Je courais et tenais la main de quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux et vis Edward portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon brun. Il portait une étrange arme.

On continuait de courir mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Je me tournai finalement pour apercevoir une géante masse informe nous coursant et qui ressemblait à Jacob Black. J'y regardai à deux fois avant d'arrêter de courir. Puis je commençai à rire à la vue de Jacob le Hutt.

Je sentis mon corps trembler.

- Bella ! Bella ! Réveilles-toi !

Je vis la bouche de Jacob le Hutt bouger.

- Huh ? Quoi ? dis-je alors que mes paupières s'ouvraient.

Je me frottai les yeux, m'ajustant à la lumière.

Rose était penchée au dessus de moi.

- Tu rêvais !

Je me tournai dans mon lit, continuant à frotter mes yeux. J'arrêtai un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Oh ouais, c'était trop marrant !

- Tu bredouillais quelque chose à propos d'un bikini doré et de Yan Solo. Puis tu as dis le nom d'Edward et après Jacob le Hutt, dit-elle, confuse. Tu rêvais de quoi ?

J'explosai de rire. Rose me regarda comme si j'étais possédée. Je me calmais finalement assez pour lui raconteur mon rêve et elle rit aussi. Cependant, j'étais légèrement embarrassée d'avoir été princesse Leia avec le bikini doré. Note mentale : être certaine de ne jamais en parler à Alice où elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie avec ça pour mon costume d'Halloween.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis que ça allait être un jour très ensoleillé. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'il allait faire chaud. On avait parfois des temps bizarres à Los Angeles. On aurait dit que la vague de chaleur arrivait et on était en octobre !

- Rose, que portes-tu pour le lavage de voiture ? demandai-je tout en me postant devant mon placard, essayant de décider ce que j'allais porter.

- Tu devrais porter un maillot de bain au cas où tu te mouille, alors un haut de bikini et un short devrait aller.

- C'est tout ?! demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est tout ! Et tu devrais porter la même chose. Pas de MAIS ! Tu ne veux pas ressembler à une nonne tout en lavant une voiture, et en plus les gars ont besoin de nous pour attirer les clients !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu dois te moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle ils nous ont demandé de l'aide. C'est pour la charité !

- Bien sûr, continues à croire ça ! dit Rose tout en attrapant ses affaires et en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Juste alors, j'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte. Je courais ouvrir la porte et vis Alice dans le couloir portant un bandeau noir comme haut de maillot de bain et un sarong noir et blanc. Elle tenait un sac de shopping.

- Bonjour Bella, pépia-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Alice. C'est quoi ce sac ? demandai-je, pointant l'objet qu'elle posait sur mon lit.

- C'est ta tenue pour aujourd'hui, bébête !

- Alice, tu sais que j'ai une tonne de bikini et de shorts. Tu n'a pas à m'acheter une autre tenue ! grognai-je.

- Oui, je sais mais celle-là tu dois la porter aujourd'hui et je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses ! Dès que Rose sort, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer ! ordonna-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Ça servait à rien de discuter avec elle.

Après quelques minutes, Rose sortit parée d'un haut de bikini à ficelles rouge avec une courte étole blanche autour de sa jupe. Je soufflai et attrapai le sac de course en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Je n'attendais pas avec impatience d'exhiber mon corps pour que les gens aient envie de conduire leurs voitures au lavage et je me demandais quel genre de tenue Alice avait choisi pour moi.

Alors que j'ouvrais le sac, je me mis à crier et le laissai tomber par terre.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? cria Rose avec inquiétude.

- DIABLE NON ! Y'A AUCUNE CHANCE POUR QUE JE PORTE CA ALICE ! hurlai-je

Je les entendis chuchoter ensemble avant que Rose ne glousse.

- Mais si, Bella ! Maintenant, dépêches-toi ! cria Alice, tapant sur la porte.

Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules.

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Sérieusement ?! OH DIEU !

Lentement et avec hésitation, je mis le haut de bikini doré et le short.

Est-ce qu'Edward lui a demandé de faire ça ? Si c'est le cas, je vais le tuer !

- JE NE RELEVE PAS MES CHEVEUX POUR FAIRE DEUX MACARONS ! criai-je.

- Qui a dit que tu devais faire ça ? demanda Alice, confuse.

J'entendis Rose lui chuchoter quelque chose et Alice commença à rire. Puis Rose la rejoint et on aurait dit qu'elles roulaient sur le sol.

Super, voilà mes deux meilleures amies qui se foutent de moi !

Je fis deux demi-queues et bouclai la fin de mes cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bains.

Alice poussa un cri aigu.

- Tu es hot, Bella !

Rose siffla et pointa mes cheveux.

- Tu es mignonne dans le style Mary Ann de _l'île aux naufragés_. Je suis sûre que le Professeur sera heureux !

- Le Professeur ? Tu ne veux pas dire Yan Solo ? taquina Alice qui démarra une série de rires entre elles deux.

Je roulai les yeux.

Oui, je portai le foutu bikini doré de la princesse Leia. Heureusement, Alice m'avait trouvé un short pour aller avec, ce n'était donc pas si visible mais je suis sûre qu'Edward allait savoir.

Ugh ! Tuez-moi maintenant !

- Comment es-tu au courant de mon rêve ? demandai-je, mes yeux se rétrécissant.

Alice sourit avec une étincelle dans le regard.

- J'ai juste eu un pressentiment ce matin et quand j'ai un pressentiment, je vais avec. Je n'étais honnêtement pas au courant du rêve jusqu'à ce que Rose me raconte, qui était hilarant au fait ! ria-t-elle à nouveau.

Ouais, bien sûr ! Une sensation… Si Edward lui a fait faire ça, il va avoir ce qu'il mérite.

Je grognai et mis mes tongs. J'attrapai un drap de bain juste au cas où on aurait besoin de se sécher.

- Es-tu prête à t'exhiber, Princesse ? demanda Rose.

- Je t'en pries, ne m'appelles pas comme ça où je ne sors pas de cette pièce ! dis-je à travers mes dents. Et on ne s'exhibe pas ! On aide l'équipe de football et c'est tout ! ajoutai-je.

- Bien ! Allons-y !

Rose attrapa mon bras, me poussant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'on commençait à quitter le bâtiment, Alice nous tendit des ballons à gonfler.

- Prenez ça, dit-elle.

- Ballons à eau ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, j'ai pensé qu'on devrait être préparées au cas où.

Elle fit un clin d'œil. J'en mis certains dans ma poche, me rappelant de les remplir plus tard.

Nous liâmes nos bras toutes trois et prîmes la direction du parking.

L'équipe entière de football était déjà là, au travail. Tous les gars portaient leurs shorts de bain et les filles portaient des tenues similaires aux nôtres, je ne me sentais donc pas aussi complexée.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose sur quoi me sentir gênée en dehors de mes deux piqures de moustiques et mes jambes version bâton.

SUUPPPEERRR, maintenant je me sens encore plus mal en regardant les tops models devant moi. Je déglutis.

Jenny et certaines de ses amies pom-pom girls étaient là. Je les avais déjà rencontré avant et elles étaient toutes jolies, sympa et gentilles. Si je me souvenais bien, leurs noms étaient Stacy, Janet, Carrie et Annie. Stacy était l'une des filles nommée pour être la reine du bal. Je levai les yeux et vis qu'elle parlait à Jack. Hmmm… ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble.

Si je me reculais et regardais la scène devant mes yeux, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'un _Abercrombie & Fitch_ qu'autre chose à cause de toutes ces belles personnes à moitiés nues qui m'entouraient.

La musique sortait de la radio. C'était une chanson des Beach Boys, Fun, Fun, Fun, mais chantée par Caleigh Peters.

…

_Well She Got Her Daddy's Car_

_And She Cruised Through The Hamburger Stand Now_

_Seems She Forgot All About The Library_

_Like She Told Her Old Man Now_

_And With The Radio Blasting_

_Goes Cruising Just As Fast As She Can Now_

…

Je pris une profonde inspiration sachant que j'étais sur le point de voir Edward à moitié nu. Je devais me concentrer. Pas de rêve ou j'étais fini. Je scannai la foule à la recherche d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward.

Alors qu'on se rapprochait, on fit des signes de la main à tout le monde. Je jurai voir la plupart des yeux des gars sortir de leurs orbites quand ils aperçurent ce que je portais. La tenue était trop familière pour eux.

Je jetai un regard à Alice, genre je vais te tuer, et elle haussa les épaules, me regardant innocemment.

Foutu lutin !

Emmett et Jasper semblaient tout aussi surpris de ce que je portais et je suis sûre qu'ils comprenaient le message. Emmett me fit un sourire diabolique mais garda sa bouche fermée. Dieu merci ! Connaissant Emmett, il n'allait jamais laissé tomber.

…

_And She'll Have Fun Fun Fun_

_Til Her Daddy Takes The T-Bird Away_

_Fun Fun Fun Til Her Daddy Takes The T-Bird Away_

Fun, Fun, Fun, Caleigh Peters

…

Ils coururent vers nous tenant des éponges.

- Salut les filles ! dit Emmett d'une voix profonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver. Juste à ce moment là, il jeta l'éponge sur nous. Heureusement, Alice et moi sautâmes hors du chemin mais elle atteignit Rose.

Elle sembla furieuse.

- EMMETT SWAN ! Tu ne viens pas de faire ça ! dit-elle avec un cri strident.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à courir alors que Rose le chassait. Tout le monde commença à rire.

- Salut, Bells. Salut, Ally, dit Jasper tout en fixant Alice.

Il lui tendit une éponge alors qu'elle répondait.

- Salut, Jazzy.

Et puis, ils furent dans leur propre monde. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, se dévorant des yeux.

Juste alors que je regardais autour pour voir ce que je pouvais faire, ma respiration se saccada. Je me glaçai, fixant le dieu grec qui marchait vers moi. Il portait un short de bain bleu marine, qui était posé bas sur ses hanches et allait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il était long mais musclé et ses abdos étaient bien visibles.

C'était comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti alors qu'il marchait vers moi. J'aurai pu jurer avoir vu ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il regardait ce que je portais et me lancer un sourire en coin.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être encore plus torturant mais dans le bon sens ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça en personne, seulement à travers les photos de la rubrique de Tanya. Chaque année, elle faisait une édition spéciale sur le lavage des voitures annuel de l'équipe de football. Et oui, je devais admettre que j'attendais avec impatience ce numéro tous les ans, juste pour pouvoir fantasmer. Pathétique. Très pathétique.

Les photos ne rendaient pas justice à Edward, d'après ce que je voyais devant moi. J'étais sûre que ma bouche était grande ouverte et que de la bave en sortait. Je devais faire en sorte de rester calme et de ne pas fixer son torse nu.

Oups !

Il m'attrapa sur le fait. Je regardai rapidement ailleurs et pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammer. Merde ! Ce n'était pas supposé être aussi manifeste.

Je retournai mon regard vers lui et vis qu'il était juste devant moi avec son torse au niveau de mes yeux. Je pouvais voir chaque muscle et je dus penser à autre chose pour éviter de rêvasser.

_Vite ! Pense à quelque chose !_

_Papi portant un short !_

Je frissonnai. Ew… ça arrêtait définitivement la bave et la fixation. J'espérai qu'Edward n'avait pas remarqué le changement sur mon visage.

Je levai les yeux et sa bouche esquissa ce sourire sur le côté qui me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il me tendait une éponge.

Il se pencha pour me parler dans l'oreille.

- Sympa la tenue, princesse. Et les macarons ?

Je grognai et le tapa dans le bras. Il rit.

- Alice m'a pris cette tenue ridicule soi-disant qu'elle a eu un pressentiment dessus. Tu ne lui as pas dit de faire ça ? grognai-je.

Il mit ses mains en avant, comme s'il se rendait.

- Ce n'était pas moi ! Je le jure ! Alice a des pressentiments à propos de trucs parfois et s'y colle. C'est vraiment bizarre mais c'est Alice.

- D'accord, très bien ! Saches juste que je ne suis pas heureuse de ça, soufflai-je.

Il émit un petit rire et se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Je devins toute rouge, et ne voulus plus lever les yeux vers lui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors, um, tu es prête ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Bien sûr, dis-moi juste sur quelle voiture travailler ? dis-je d'une voix aiguë.

Il me dirigea vers une Toyota noire Camry sur laquelle Jenny et Steve travaillaient déjà.

- Salut les gars ! dis-je, leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Salut, Bells ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

J'attrapai une bassine et m'accroupis pour nettoyer les jantes tout en utilisant l'éponge qu'Edward m'avait donné et commençai à travailler.

Ce fut seulement là que j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière moi.

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ?

Je me tournai et vis Lauren qui se tenait là, les bras croisés, me regardant. Son groupe d'amies se tenaient derrière elle, dans la même pose.

Je me relevai et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, Edward arriva et se tint entre elle et moi.

- Bella est là pour aider, répondit Edward d'un ton ennuyé.

- Ouais, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait avant, hurla Lauren.

Puis Emmett et Rose arrivèrent.

- Et alors, elle est là pour aider cette année. On a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut avoir. Contrairement à toi et tes amies qui vous tenez là et ne faites rien du tout, dit Emmett à travers ses dents serrées.

Je regardai Lauren et son groupe et remarquai qu'elles n'étaient pas mouillées et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir levé un doigt. Lauren portait un haut de bikini étroit qui semblait trop petit pour elle ainsi qu'un short en jean déchiré. J'étais surprise qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée en string.

- Que veux-tu dire ? J'aide. J'attire les voitures, ronronna-t-elle innocemment.

- On a pas besoin de prostitués pour attirer les voitures, hurla quelqu'un.

Je me tournai pour voir qui c'était et aperçu Brian qui se tenait un peu plus loin, un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde rit et je pus voir de la fumée sortir de la tête de la peste. Elle souffla et s'en alla avec son groupe d'amies.

- Tu vas bien, sœurette ?

Emmett se rapprocha de moi.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas encore m'évanouir. Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça. J'étais juste malade la dernière fois, dis-je.

- D'accord, mais ne la laisses pas t'atteindre. Elle est stupide ! dit-il alors qu'il commençait à repartir avec la voiture qu'il lavait avec Rose.

- Attends, Em. Vous avez eu des ennuis pour la bagarre d'hier soir ? demandai-je.

Il secoua sa tête en signe de négation.

- On en a parlé avec le coach et il a laissé tomber.

Hmmm… quelque chose de vraiment grave devait être arrivé pour que le coach excuse leur attitude d'hier, surtout s'ils se sont fait suspendre l'année dernière pour bagarre. J'allais devoir titiller Emmett à propos de ça plus tard.

Le reste du temps, on s'épuisa à laver les voitures. Il y avait un flux ininterrompu de voitures. Certains venaient des écoles rivales pour essayer de jeter un coup d'œil à l'équipe de football et aux pom-pom girls.

Bien sûr, la plupart des clients étaient des filles. Je les voyais mater Edward, Jack, Emmett et Jasper. C'étaient ceux qui étaient le plus regardés, même si évidemment tous les gars l'étaient. L'équipe entière donnait l'impression d'être sortie des pages de GQ magazine, même Mike Newton et son groupe d'amis, ce que je n'admettrais jamais à voix haute.

Mais il y avait aussi des gars qui venaient faire laver leurs voitures et je pouvais sentir les regards. C'était pour le moins inconfortable mais la plupart des yeux étaient concentrés sur Rose. J'étais contente de ça, puisqu'elle se prélassait dans l'attention. Même si Emmett faisait fuir tout le monde avec ses regards noirs.

Juste alors que je finissais de nettoyer le coffre de la Nissan bleu Altima, je sentis que de l'eau froide venant d'être jetée dans mon dos. Je sautai et me tournai pour voir Edward se tenir là avec un tuyau d'arrosage et me souriant.

- Edward ! Tu ne viens pas de faire ça ! hurlai-je attrapant une éponge, la plongeant dans ma bassine d'eau et la jetant sur lui.

Elle l'atteint au milieu de son torse.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il ne savait probablement pas que je savais bien viser. Je lui envoyai un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, Bella ! dit-il, souriant tout en se jetant sur moi.

Je me mis à courir et il me chassa avec le tuyau mouillant mes pieds.

Je me souvenais que j'avais rempli des ballons d'eau plus tôt avec Rose et Alice et on les avait cachés derrière l'un des bancs. Je me précipitai derrière, attrapant certains des ballons et commençai à les jeter sur Edward. Je le frappai dans le bras et la jambe.

- Hey, où tu as eu ça ? hurla-t-il, courant après moi.

- C'est un secret que je ne dirai jamais ! ris-je.

Je me mis derrière Scott qui malheureusement fut aspergé d'eau accidentellement par Edward. Je jaillis de derrière Scott et vis Edward s'excuser. Il me vit et me jeta un regard noir, je lui tirai la langue pour le narguer. C'était puéril mais je m'amusais. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait difficilement de ne pas rire.

- Tricheuse ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il recommençait à me poursuivre.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste de bons amis ! hurlai-je derrière moi tout en courant.

Je jetais le reste des ballons, le touchant à chaque fois. Il semblait surpris que je l'atteigne.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me chercher ! dis-je alors qu'on s'arrêtait pour récupérer notre souffle.

Emmett et Rose étaient entre nous maintenant, je savais donc qu'il n'essaierait rien.

- Tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive quand je vais t'avoir ! taquina-t-il.

- Regardons ça ! tentai-je alors que je me remettais à courir.

J'étais à court de ballons et regardai autour pour des munitions. Je vis une bassine pleine d'eau sur le sol à quelques pas de moi. Alors que je l'attrapais, je me tournai rapidement et jetai l'eau aussi fort que je pus pour qu'elle l'éclabousse.

Puis j'entendis une fille crier à pleins poumons. Je lâchai la bassine, choquée et fermai mes yeux.

MERDE !

Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'Alice ou de Rose. Elles ne me tueraient pas. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis une Lauren trempée se tenant là, extrêmement en colère. Ses cheveux étaient complètement mouillés et de l'eau dégoulinait de son corps vers son short.

- SWAN !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ça et me sentais mal même s'il s'agissait de Lauren.

- Je suis désolée ! dis-je, les mots s'échappant de ma bouche. J'ai cru que c'était Edward.

Ce dernier se tenait là, entre nous, également choqué. Tout le monde arrêta de laver et nous regarda.

- Toi ! UGH ! Il va t'arriver quelque chose ! cracha-t-elle, me jetant un regard noir avant de de partir furibonde vers son dortoir.

Je vis son groupe d'amies courir après elle.

- Ding Dong ! La sorcière est morte, chanta bruyamment Emmett, assez pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Quelle vieille sorcière ? chanta Brian.

- La sorcière malfaisante ! termina Emmett.

Tout le monde rit. Brian arriva et me tapa dans le dos avant de lever les pousses en signe de victoire. Je haussai les épaules. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès mais secrètement, c'était sympa d'avoir une vengeance après ce qui était arrivé à la cafétéria.

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Lauren était capable de faire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que tu énervais la reine des abeilles.

- Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu visais bien ? demanda Edward, taquin alors qu'il marchait à mes côtés.

Je grognai.

- Je croyais vraiment que je t'avais eu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était Lauren à la place. Je suis morte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On sera tous là pour te protéger, dit-il, me faisant un sourire.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à propos de ses menaces. J'avais enregistré ce qu'avait dit Edward mais je n'étais pas sûre de comment ils pourraient me protéger de la fureur de Lauren.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : comment Lauren va-t-elle se venger ? Quelqu'un veut faire une supposition ? ;D**


	19. Manic Monday

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Désolée pour le retard.**

**Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et ajouts de cette histoire dans nos favoris et bienvenus à tous les nouveaux lecteurs ou à ceux qui ont enfin laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci à moon-corp pour la relecture**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Manic Monday**

Chanson – Manic Monday, Relient k (Version Originale par The Bangles)

* * *

C'était à nouveau lundi, ce qui voulait dire une nouvelle rubrique de Tanya. Je me précipitai en dehors de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte pour attraper le journal.

Je l'ouvris, scannant les grands titres. Il y avait des photos du pugilat entre les deux équipes de football et un large paragraphe discutant de la rivalité. Il s'y trouvait aussi un paragraphe isolé montrant comment j'avais tapé Jacob dans l'aine. Ils l'illustraient avec une grande photo ce qui causa à Rose et moi de nous écrouler de rire.

La rubrique annonçait également que Alice et Jasper étaient maintenant un couple. Il y avait des photos d'eux durant certains de leurs rendez-vous. Ils étaient si mignon ensemble.

La rubrique sur le lavage de voitures ne sortirait pas avant la semaine prochaine mais ils montrèrent quelques photos de ce qui s'était passé entre Lauren et moi avec l'accident de la bassine. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

Puis je vis la plus grosse partie de la rubrique. On pouvait y voir un tableau d'affichage pour l'équipe Beck et l'équipe Edella. Je levai les yeux au ciel. L'équipe Edella était en tête. 30-5.

Ils avaient imprimés des photos d'Edward me portant au centre médical et me ramenant au dortoir, lui donnant ainsi plus de points. Et puis il y avait des photos d'Edward entrant et sortant de notre dortoir tous les jours.

Apparemment, Tanya donnait des points de bonus à Edward pour cela. Il y avait aussi des photos de lui me rattrapant lorsque j'avais trébuché, des photos de nous à Baskin Robbins. Et d'autres durant le lavage de voitures.

Pouvais–je mourir d'embarrassement supplémentaire ? Voilà que ma vie était exposée dans la rubrique de ce stupide journal et le monde entier pouvait la voir.

Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de photo de moi et Jack ensemble car on s'était à peine parler durant la semaine. Mais l'article montrait tout de même une unique illustration de nous dans une étreinte à _TGI Friday's_. Oh Dieu. Apparemment, il avait simplement eu quelques points pour ça.

Le reste de l'article parlait de comment Jack devait améliorer son jeu parce qu'il était en train de perdre. Ça devenait simplement ridicule. Et puis il y eu un numéro de téléphone qui attira mon œil à la fin de l'article. Ça disait ''pour commander votre t-shirt équipe Beck ou équipe Edella, appelez ce numéro''.

Je le reconnu immédiatement. J'attrapai mon téléphone pendant que Rose se moquait de moi. Je composai le numéro et dès que la personne décrocha, je commençai à hurler.

-EMMETT SWAN ! Pourquoi vends-tu des tee-shirts ?! C'est quoi la raison ?! Comment peux –tu me faire ça ?! Essais–tu vraiment de te faire de l'argent sur la vie amoureuse de ta sœur ?! Tu es allé trop loin. Je ferme ton opération, hurlai-je.

-_Mais Bells ! Je me fais tellement d'argent ! Je t'en pries !_ supplia-t-il.

-Je m'en fiche de l'argent que tu te fais. Tu dois arrêter ça maintenant ! grinçai-je.

-_Je te donnerai une partie de ce que je m'en fais. Si je m'arrête maintenant, quelqu'un me remplacera. S'il te plait, Bells !_

-Je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne peux pas te croire. Es-tu fou ?! Comment suis-je même apparenté à toi ? criai-je, radotant dans le téléphone tout en faisant les cents pas d'avant en arrière dans ma chambre.

_-__Bells, tu dois savoir que je me fais beaucoup d'argent avec ça.__Tout le monde les achète. Ils se vendent comme des petits pains. En fait, plus l'équipe Edella que l'équipe Beck mais quand même._

J'ignorai ce qu'il disait et continuai à crier.

-Comme tu l'as dit, on a pas besoin de l'argent. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu aimes contribuer à faire de la vie de ta sœur un enfer ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies demandé à Tanya de t'inclure dans la rubrique pour faire de la pub pour les tee-shirts. Tu est allé trop loin, Emmett !

Je pouvais entendre Jasper dans le téléphone, essayant aussi de raisonner Emmett. Il pouvait sans doute m'entendre hurler à travers le téléphone.

_-__Aw, allez, Bells. Tu es une rabat-joie. Que penses-tu de ça ? Je ferai tout ce que tu veux si tu me laisse vendre les t-shirts. S'il te plait ?_ supplia-t-il.

Je réfléchis un moment. Il y avait quelques trucs que je voulais savoir, mais comment allais-je faire pour que ça marche à mon avantage.

-Eh bien, il y a quelques trucs que je voulais te demander.

-_Deal. Je répondrais à chaque question que tu me pose avec honnêteté si tu me laisses vendre les t-shirts._

-A combien de questions ai-je le droit ?

_-__Cinq questions,_ dit-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

-Deal ! répondis-je.

On décida d'avoir un diner entre frère et sœur lundi soir prochain.

Je frottai mes mains ensemble, essayant de penser à toutes les questions que j'avais en attente pour lui. Et il allait me répondre !

**********

Alors que moi et Rose nous dirigions vers l'école, nous n'arrêtâmes pas d'être fixés par les gens et les vîmes chuchoter les uns avec les autres. C'était bizarre. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Puis on vit Alice courir vers nous en tenant une feuille de papier. Elle semblait frénétique et commençait à m'inquiéter. Je sentis mon portable vibrer mais l'ignorai.

-Les filles, regardez ! dit-elle alors qu'elle pointait le papier.

Je baissai les yeux vers la feuille et me glaçai.

C'était une photo de Rose et moi en train de nous changer dans les vestiaires avant le cours de gym. On était en sous-vêtements et les mots 'PUTES et SALOPES' étaient écrits dessus avec nos numéros de téléphones et quelque chose du genre, appelez pour passer un bon moment.

C'était donc la vengeance de Lauren. Comment diable avait-elle eu nos numéros de téléphones ?

Mes yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

-PUTAIN.

-MERDE, hurla Rose.

-Je sais que Lauren les a affichés ce matin avec ses bimbos. On a essayé d'en retirer autant qu'on a pu quand on les a vus, dit rapidement Alice.

Je regardai autour et vis littéralement l'école toute entière avec les feuilles de papier blanches. On aurait dit qu'il avait neigé et on était à L.A ! C'était définitivement la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle j'avais jamais été. La crème sur le gâteau.

Rose semblait prête à tuer.

-JE VAIS TUER CETTE SALOPE !

Je pouvais sentir le sang bouillir dans mes veines et je savais que je n'allais pas abandonner cette fois.

-ELLE EST FOUTUE ! criai-je.

On commença à courir pour récupérer les feuilles et les jeter dans les poubelles. Je vis Rose répondre à son téléphone. Elle commença à crier violemment puis le referma.

-Stupide idiot ! Un gars vient juste de m'appeler à cause de ces papiers ! grinça-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête à répondre à mon téléphone qui n'en arrêtait pas de vibrer.

-Alice, qui d'autre a vu ça ? Et qui sont les 'on' qui t'ont aidé à ramasser tout ça ? demandai-je.

-Eh bien, vous avez de la chance d'être debout tôt ce matin mais je dirai à peu près 20% de l'école. Et Jenny et les pom-pom girls aident l'équipe de football…

Elle s'arrêta. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! 20% de l'école ! Ça faisait bien 200 élèves. Et les gars l'ont vu, ce qui veut dire qu'Edward l'avait vu. Je savais que j'allais mourir d'humiliation.

Je regardais Rose qui hoqueta de choc et sus immédiatement ce à quoi elle pensait.

-EMMETT ! cria-t-on.

Emmett devait être furieux. Non rectification, plus que furieux. Il devait être livide. Et un Emmett livide réclamait la mort immédiate. C'était sa sœur et sa copine qui étaient pratiquement nues devant tout le monde. Je ne savais même pas de quoi il serait capable.

Rose et moi étions inquiètes. J'étais sûre qu'elle imaginait le même Emmett en colère que moi.

-Alice, Emmett est au courant ? demandai-je calmement.

-Um, ouais. Il a ordonné à l'équipe de football de l'aider à nettoyer et Scott a du le retenir pour le calmer. Ne me laisses pas commencer à parler des réactions de Jasper, Edward et Jack, dit Alice alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Puis on entendit la voix d'une femme dans les haut-parleurs.

_-__Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan, rendez-vous au bureau du directeur immédiatement s'il vous plait._

Je regardai à nouveau Rose avec de la peur dans mes yeux alors qu'on déglutissait.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Alice nerveusement.

J'étais sûre qu'elle avait peur de ce que notre réaction pouvait être. Je ne pouvais même pas y penser parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur comment retirer tous les papiers et cherchais quoi faire avec Emmett et Jasper.

Je savais que Jasper serait tout aussi furieux qu'Emmett mais il ne montrait jamais vraiment ses émotions. C'était plus les conséquences de la destruction d'Emmett que j'attendais.

-On est toujours en train d'enregistrer ce qui se passe, Alice. Il y a beaucoup à faire et plein de choses qui sont en train de se passer maintenant, répondit Rose calmement.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute alors n'ayez pas peur. Dites leur simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Et Lauren ferait mieux d'avoir ce qui lui pend au nez ! dit Alice.

-Allons au bureau maintenant. Merci de nous avoir aidées à retirer tout ça, Alice, dis-je alors qu'elle nous étreignait toutes deux et retournait ramasser les feuilles.

Rose prit mon bras et le tint étroitement. Je savais qu'elle essayait d'être forte et elle était toujours plus forte que moi mais quand même, comment pouvait-on gérer ça avec l'école toute entière qui nous avait pratiquement vue nues et nous harcelait maintenant sur nos téléphones.

Alors qu'on entrait dans le bureau du directeur, on aperçu Emmett et Jasper qui se tenaient là , de la fumée sortant de leurs oreilles.

Le principal Walker sortit et nous fit d'entrer dans son bureau. C'était un homme à la fin de la cinquantaine, petit et qui commençait à être chauve.

-Je voudrais parler avec les filles d'abord, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-il à Emmett et Jasper pour qu'ils attendent dehors.

Il ferma la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Eh bien, jeunes demoiselles. Je me suis réveillé ce matin pour trouver ces papiers littéralement partout dans l'école. Avez-vous une idée de qui voudrait vous faire ça ? C'est une offense sérieuse et on dirait que les photos ont été prises sans votre consentement. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Avant que je ne puisse parler, Rose répondit.

-Ça été pris sans notre accord et on sait qui nous a fait ça, monsieur. Ce sont Lauren Mallory et ses amies.

-Lauren Mallory ? Elle n'est pas l'élève idéale ici à Ridge Crest Prep mais elle n'a jamais eu de problème avant. Etes-vous sûres que c'est elle ? Avez-vous des preuves ?

Je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds alors que Rose semblait dépitée.

-Um, non, on a aucune preuve mais on sait que c'est elle, monsieur. Depuis que l'école a commencé, elle ne nous aime pas.

-Eh bien, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas l'accuser de ça si on a aucune preuve. Je suggère que vous trouviez des preuves et ensuite on pourra la punir d'avoir fait ça. On prend des actions comme celle-ci sérieusement à Ridge Crest. Je vais aller chercher vos frères. Ils ne sont pas du tout contents de ça. Vous êtes toutes deux des élèves modèles et je suis désolé que quelqu'un vous ait fait ça.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, faisant signe à Jasper et Emmett de rentrer. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il referma la porte.

-Maintenant, les garçons, je sais que vous êtes fâchés à cause de ce qui arrive à vos sœurs mais on trouvera qui a fait ça. Comme je le suggérais aux filles, c'est mieux si vous pouvez trouver des preuves. Des preuves par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire, dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir le sens caché de ses mots et étais pratiquement sûre qu'il fermerait les yeux devant la façon dont on aurait à récupérer ces preuves.

-Je suis au courant de la suspection de Lauren Mallory et de sa présence dans cette école. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des mesures jusqu'à ce que vous me montriez ce qu'elle a fait. Maintenant, Emmett, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez demandé aux pom-pom girls et à l'équipe de football d'aider à retirer les affiches ?

Emmett hocha la tête, trop en colère pour parler.

-Bien, maintenant vous êtes excusé. Je vous donne la première et la deuxième heure pour aider à nettoyer également.

Avec ça, on quitta le bureau. Alors qu'on sortait, Emmett enfonça son poing dans un casier avec un regard broyé. Je savais pour sûr qu'il était dorénavant cassé, me causant une grimace.

-Emmett ! hurla Rose.

-CETTE SALOPE ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit descendue si bas ! Si ce n'était pas une fille, elle serait morte maintenant ! cria-t-il.

-Je sais, Em. Je souhaiterais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour ça aussi mais on doit trouver des preuves pour lui faire avoir des ennuis. Comment va-t-on faire ? demandai-je.

-Tu as entendu Walker, on peut utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires, dit Jasper entre ses dents serrées.

Je sentais des vagues de colère sortir de lui.

-Eh bien, préparons un plan. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut rien y faire maintenant. On a juste à nettoyer tout et voir quel va être notre prochain pas, dit calmement Rose, même si elle était furieuse. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

-Et il nous faut de nouveaux numéros de portable. J'ai déjà reçu une centaine de messages obscènes juste ce matin, grognai-je, tout en éteignant mon téléphone et en le mettant dans mon sac.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va se venger. Elle va souhaiter ne jamais nous avoir rencontrés, rugit Emmett.

Je frissonnai à cette pensée et au chemin de guerre d'Emmett qui se dirigeait clairement vers Lauren. Elle venait simplement de creuser sa propre tombe et j'avais même peur pour elle.

Alors que je me remettais à marcher pour récupérer les affiches, je me sentis être prise dans une énorme étreinte digne d'un ours. Je levai les yeux pour voir Emmett. On aurait dit que des larmes étaient prêtes à se former dans ses yeux et je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant. Jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Emmett ? essayai-je de demander mais le son était étouffé parce que j'étais pressée contre son torse.

-Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il tout en me laissant.

-Je vais bien, Em. Merci de t'inquiéter mais je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça pour moi. Je me débrouillais bien avant que tu viennes et je peux prendre soin de moi.

-Je sais mais tu es ma petite sœur. Quand j'ai commencé ici, j'ai voulu être sûr que personne ne te dérangerait et le fait que Lauren ait ses yeux sur toi et Rose me rend tellement en colère.

Sa voix devenait à nouveau plus forte et plus énervée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, dis-je dans un chuchotement.

-C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse de toi, Bells.

-Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de moi ?

-Je ne vais pas te dire ce qui est évident mais c'est à cause de toute l'attention que tu reçois de tout le monde et les nouveaux amis que tu te fais et principalement à cause d'Edward. Il te suit comme un chiot. Ce gars est à ta botte et vous n'êtes même pas encore ensemble, ria bruyamment Emmett.

Il venait de passer de l'Emmett sérieux à l'Emmett puéril en moins de 60 secondes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! grinçai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe, Bellie ! J'ai entendu que Lauren pense qu'Edward lui appartient ainsi que Jack et, en fait, presque tous les gars de cette école. Tu la connais avec ses mœurs de débauche, mais pour quelques raisons, elle a Edward plus particulièrement dans la peau.

SUUUUPPPERRR, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi la reine des abeilles est contre moi.

Je me remis à ramasser toutes les affiches que je pouvais trouver. Au moins, elle n'avait pas envoyé un MMS avec la photo à tout le monde. Là, y'aurait eu aucun moyen de tout récupérer.

Après avoir regardé les affiches durant 2 heures, je ne trouvai plus ça aussi grave que je le croyais. C'était comme si on était en maillots de bain après tout mais je suppose que puisqu'il s'agissait de nos sous-vêtements, c'était définitivement plus offensant et privé. Je crois que j'essayais de me raisonner avec moi-même pour ne pas pleurer en public. J'étais sûre que ça allait être dans la rubrique de Tanya la semaine prochaine et je me jurais qu'elle n'aurait jamais une photo de moi en train de pleurer devant le monde entier.

Alors qu'on retrouvait tout le monde, je pus tous les voir furieux. Edward donnait également l'impression d'être prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Les filles arrivèrent vers Rose et moi et nous étreignirent. Je me sentis un peu mieux sachant qu'on avait le support de nos amis.

-Newton, tu ferais mieux de jeter ça. Je ne veux pas te voir les amasser ! hurla Emmett sur Mike qui tenait un énorme tas d'affiche.

Il grimaça alors qu'Emmett lui criait dessus et alla jeter les feuilles dans la poubelle.

Tout le monde se regroupa ensemble, nous demandant ce que nous allions faire puisqu'on leur avait expliqué qu'on avait aucune preuve de la responsabilité de Lauren. Emmett lui, était toujours contrarié mais brusquement, ce fut comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un énorme sourire orna son visage.

Il gronda.

-Tout le monde, réunion. J'ai une idée mais ça va prendre du temps pour y arriver et on aura besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

-On écoute, dit-on tous à l'unisson.

Et alors Emmett se lança dans l'explication de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il y avait beaucoup de petites et grosses farces impliquées et éventuellement un moyen d'obtenir la preuve que Lauren était celle qui avait fait ça. Son plan donnait l'impression de ne jamais finir mais diable, j'étais pour. Lauren avait dépassé les bornes. Je n'allais plus me retenir.

-A quoi est-elle allergique ? demanda Jasper.

-Aux fraises ! répondit Jenny.

-Super ! J'ai une idée pour ça ! dit Rose.

-A-t-elle peur de quelque chose ? demanda Emmett.

-Elle pense que l'école est hantée et elle déteste les rats et les araignées, dit Stacy.

-Super ! Ca va être amusant ! dit Scott tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Rose, tu peux avoir une réplique de sa clef, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Brian.

-Oui, monsieur, dit Rose tout en le saluant.

-Parfait ! Ça va marcher à notre avantage mais on doit garder ça entre nous. Tendez vos mains ! dit Emmett alors qu'on tendait tous nos mains à l'intérieur du cercle.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le groupe était grand. A peu près 18 et j'espérais que tout le monde pouvait garder le plan secret. Il y avait Stacy, Janet, Carrie, Annie, Jenny, Kate, Alice, Rose et moi du côté des filles. Et Brian, Mark, Jack, Scott, Steve, Garrett, Jasper, Emmett et Edward chez les garçons.

J'eus un instant de panique. Comment ça allait marcher avec autant de gens ? Je savais que les filles pouvaient être utiles puisqu'elles étaient des pom-pom girls et ainsi proches de Lauren. Quant aux gars, ils la détestaient et voulaient faire quelque chose contre elle de toute manière. Et elle était comme à la merci de l'équipe de football.

-Allez, Equipe Revanche ! l'Opération annihilation de la Barbie Malibu a été engagé, hurla Emmett alors qu'on levait tous nos mains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à cause d'Emmett. Il n'y avait que lui pour transformer ça en sorte de mission d'espion top secret.

Dès que ce fut terminé, on recommença à nettoyer. Il était presque temps pour nous d'aller à notre 3e cours.

J'étais trop embarrassée pour parler aux gars alors que je partais et commençais à me diriger vers ma classe d'anglais. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que je remarquai qu'Edward marchait à côté de moi.

La voix d'Emmett résonna alors dans ma tête _'Il te suit comme un chiot. Ce gars est à ta botte et vous n'êtes même pas encore ensemble'_.

Je repoussai cette idée ne voulant pas y penser immédiatement. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était d'Edward Cullen dont on parlait. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour personne à l'école. Même si on avait un rendez-vous, je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit à cause de la compétition.

Ma journée pouvait-elle être pire ?

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

-Ouais, je vais bien, couinai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il sache ce à quoi je pensais vraiment.

-C'était vraiment horrible ce que Lauren a fait, dit-il à travers ses dents.

Je vis qu'il voulait dire plus de choses à son sujet mais qu'il le garda pour lui.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'accord et continuai à fixer le couloir devant moi. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. C'était simplement trop embarrassant.

-Bella, je sais que tu es bouleversée à cause de ça. Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il.

Il me connaissait trop bien. On était devenu si proche qu'on pouvait lire en l'autre tellement facilement.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher.

-Je suis bouleversée par ça et je veux juste oublier que c'est arrivé. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça. Alors, s'il te plait, je vais bien, plaidai-je, fermant les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas que les larmes arrivent mais je pouvais les sentir me monter aux yeux, prêtes à se déverser. Je pris de profondes inspirations, essayant de contrôler ma respiration et espérant que la tension dans ma poitrine allait s'en aller.

-D'accord, je suis simplement inquiet pour toi, dit-il doucement.

J'ouvris mes yeux, cette fois-ci pour le regarder. Je pouvais voir les orbes verts foncés remplis de détresse.

-Je vais bien, Edward. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi penser de tout ça. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? demandai-je, essayant de changer le sujet.

Il hocha la tête et on reprit la marche vers la salle de cours. Il commença à me poser des questions à propos des devoirs et me parla du travail à la maison pour me faire penser à autre chose. C'était toujours tellement facile pour moi de me perdre dans une conversation avec lui sans me soucier de ce dont on parlait et de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Peu de temps après avoir discuté avec lui, j'avais presque oublié ce qui était arrivé ce matin.

**********

Alors que moi et Rose nous dirigions vers le self, Alice et Jenny nous coincèrent.

-Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

Jenny et Alice nous fixèrent pour essayer de vérifier si on ne mentait pas. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà légèrement dépassée ce qui s'était passé ce matin et ne laissais plus ça m'atteindre. Même si je savais que je retournerai à mon dortoir pour pleurer comme un bébé mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

-On va bien ! pépia Rose.

Elle avait définitivement dépassée ce qui était arrivé ce matin.

-On voulait juste être sûres que vous n'étiez pas contrariées, ajouta Jenny.

-Non, on est simplement énervées et prêtes à nous venger ! Et on dirait que ça commence maintenant, dit Rose avec un petit sourire en coin en regardant dans la direction de la table de Lauren.

Brian marchait du côté de sa table, portant un plateau où était posé un large plat de spaghettis. En quelques secondes, il trébucha 'accidentellement' et tomba, faisant ainsi voler les dites spaghettis vers leur table atterrissant alors sur Lauren et sa cour.

Son cri résonna lourdement dans le self, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Brian fit semblant de paraitre choqué.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Lauren !

C'était tellement visible qu'il faisait semblant et qu'il n'était vraiment pas désolé.

-Toi ! Je te déteste ! Reste loin de moi ! hurla-t-elle avant de sortir violemment du self avec son groupe à sa suite.

Brian était le seul joueur de football que Lauren détestait vraiment.

Heureusement, Lauren ne suspectait pas notre implication mais on devait le rajouter à notre livre des scores et nous mettre un point. Rose et moi allions l'atteindre bientôt mais tout le monde avait insisté entre temps de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. On avait émit aucunes objections.

-Avant qu'on aille à notre table pour le déjeuner, tu as quelques explications à nous fournir, miss ! cria Alice, faisant se retourner les élèves dans notre direction.

-Pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de crier ?!

Je fis un signe de tête vers les élèves aux regards ahuris.

-Hey ! Vous regardez quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au zoo ! hurla Rose.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête immédiatement, effrayés par le regard meurtrier de Rose.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je à Alice.

-De l'article d'aujourd'hui de Tanya ! dit Jenny.

-Et de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi avec la glace ! Toi et mon frère sembliez assez proches hier ! intervint Alice.

Je leur parlai de l'article et de ce qu'il s'était passé samedi. Les yeux d'Alice donnaient l'impression d'être prêts à sortir de sa tête.

-FINALEMENT ! Il était temps qu'il devienne un homme et te demande ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus.

_Si longtemps ?_

-Alice, de quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je, confuse.

-Oh, uh, rien. Je suis contente qu'Edward ait décidé de faire le premier pas et de te demander un rendez-vous. Il ne peut pas simplement rester à l'arrière et regarder Jack gagner, dit-elle rapidement mais je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose même si elle continuait à se référer à la compétition entre les deux équipes.

C'était étrange.

J'espère qu'Edward ne m'avait pas proposé un rendez-vous à cause de cette compétition stupide. Les gars sont-il vraiment aussi compétitifs ? Peut-être.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi penser à propos de ce rendez-vous Edward-Bella. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir avec moi ? Ça cassait le plaisir.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Jack ne gagne pas ! Je t'ai dis que je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui pour commencer ! grinçai-je, essayant d'oublier les pensées qui prenaient place dans ma tête.

Jenny me demanda vers quelle équipe je me tournais plutôt. Je levai de nouveau les yeux à cause des stupides surnoms d'équipe de Tanya et décidai de lui parler de mon béguin. Elle eut la même réaction qu'Alice et il fallut qu'on s'y mette toutes les trois pour la calmer. On commençait à attirer les regards curieux et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un entende ce dont on parlait.

J'étais d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas encore être sourde après toutes les réactions auxquelles j'avais assisté. Mais Jenny me dit qu'elle l'avait remarqué hier au lavage des voitures et qu'elle attendait aujourd'hui pour m'en parler.

Etait-ce vraiment si manifeste ? Je devrais probablement être plus prudente. Mot clef : devrais. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je le ferai.

On marcha vers notre table habituelle, qui était maintenant composée de deux tables collées l'une à l'autre. On avait tellement de monde qui s'asseyait avec nous que j'étais surprise -même avec les deux tables réunies- de voir qu'on pouvait tous tenir. Je tirai une chaise vide et m'assis. Je vis immédiatement Jack prendre place sur ma droite. Il me lança un sourire préoccupé, auquel lequel je répondis avec un regard rassurant pour lui dire que j'allais bien.

Puis je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à ma gauche et regardai de ce côté. C'était Edward. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort et s'arrêta presque quand il me fit un grand sourire en coin. Je lui souris timidement en retour et vis son visage se décomposer quand il remarqua qui était assis de l'autre côté.

Jack et Edward échangèrent tous deux un hochement de tête, reconnaissant la présence de l'autre mais n'échangèrent aucun mot. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, assise entre eux, surtout depuis qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Je savais que c'était à cause de moi et de cette stupide compétition entre équipe.

C'était probablement le pire lundi que j'avais jamais vécu de toute ma vie.

Je regardai autour de la table pour de l'aide et vis qu'Alice était trop occupée dans ces trucs avec Jasper. Ils étaient en train de se parler et de rire. Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et ils s'embrassaient. Ils n'étaient manifestement pas effrayés par les démonstrations d'affection en public.

Jenny et Steve étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, trop immergés entre eux pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour. Garrett et Kate se donnaient à manger l'un à l'autre. Je commençai à me sentir malade à regarder tous ces couples roucouler à notre table. Etait-ce ça la Love Connection ? Ugh !

Et me voilà, coincée avec tous les autres gars célibataires. Brian et Scott parlait et heureusement, Jack parlait à Mark.

Ça donnait l'impression que tout le monde avait oublié les évènements du matin, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'on devait la jouer cool pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'on préparait quelque chose contre Lauren.

-Tu va travailler pour le Test d'Aptitude Scolaire cette semaine ? demanda Edward.

Je savais qu'il essayait de me changer les idées, ce pourquoi je lui fus reconnaissante.

-Bien sûr, tu sais c'est comme si notre vie dépendait de ce stupide test. Et c'est ce samedi, ce qui me panique vraiment ! dis-je nerveusement tout en mangeant mon déjeuner.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis se remit à parler.

-Tu as besoin d'un partenaire pour travailler.

J'y pensais. Habituellement, j'étudiais avec Jasper mais il avait été trop préoccupé avec Alice dernièrement. Je savais de toute façon que je perderais mon partenaire de travail dès qu'il aurait une copine. Ça ne me posait pas de problème, surtout si ça signifiait que j'avais un nouvel associé et que celui-ci était Edward Cullen !

-Ouais, Jasper a été préoccupé ces derniers temps. Ça te dérange pas si on travaille ensemble ?

Je regardai Edward dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

-Non, je t'ai demandé si tu avais besoin d'un partenaire.

-D'accord alors, partenaire ! A quelle heure veux-tu qu'on se retrouve pour étudier ? demandai-je.

-Que dis-tu de 18h après mon entrainement de football ? C'est pas trop tard ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je te retrouverai à la bibliothèque à 18h alors.

-D'accord, et au passage, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander ça.. Tu veux venir au feu de joie de l'équipe de football dimanche ? On va tous vers Huntington Beach.

-Um, ce n'est pas seulement pour les joueurs et les pom-pom girls ? demandai-je.

-Nah, tout le monde peut venir. Alice et Jasper viennent. Et je crois que les gars préparent une farce pour Lauren. Tu ne veux pas louper ça! Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Je savais que j'y allais principalement parce qu'Edward me l'avait demandé mais je me tournai quand même vers Alice et Jasper qui hochèrent tous deux la tête, m'affirmant que c'était bon. Et je ne pouvais évidemment pas manquer ce qu'ils allaient faire à Lauren.

-Bien sûr, je vais venir, dis-je alors qu'Edward me faisait un autre sourire qui stoppa net mon cœur.

Je n'allais décidément jamais m'habituer à ses sourires. Puis il se pencha vers moi et chuchota dans mon oreille.

-J'attends avec impatience samedi ! dit-il alors qu'il se levait et jetait à la poubelle ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau.

Je restai là, sans voix alors qu'il partait. Plus que cinq jours avant samedi.

_Aidez-moi !!_

* * *

**Lisez, c'est important.**

**Je pars pour mes études à l'étranger à partir du 5 août, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer à traduire, c'est juste je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le poster avant de partir, sachant que le prochain chapitre est centré sur le rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward. La fac reprend le 16 août (c'est affreusement tôt) mais j'essaierai au maximum de poster des chapitres 2 à 3 fois par semaine.**

**Voilà !**

**Lili  
**


	20. First Date

**Bonjour à tous, désolée du retard, je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience.**

**Certains d'entre vous qui ne sont pas sur le site aimerait être informé des mises à jour, ce que je peux proposer, c'est que vous me donniez une adresse et je vous envoie un petit mail pour vous prévenir. La mise à jour des prochains chapitres risque d'être un peu erratique, je n'ai pas encore internet dans ma chambre !  
**

**L'auteur m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, alors le voici : Ridge Crest Prep a été nominée à pour deux récompenses à Twilight Awards For Me. C'est pour Best Edward & Bella (Meilleurs Edward et Bella) et Best Romance (Meilleure romance). Voilà l'adresse **http://twilightawardsforme(point)webs(point)com** Et les votes commencent demain alors si vous pouviez jeter un coup d'œil, elle serait ravie.**

**Lapoeteauvampires : pour répondre à ta question, les titres des chapitres sont en anglais car ce sont des titres de chansons**

**Et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre tant attendu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – First Date**

Chansons – First Date par Blink 182 et Blush (Only You) par Plumb

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa en volant. Je passais la plupart de mon temps libre terrer à la bibliothèque avec Edward. C'était super d'être capable de passer autant de temps avec lui, même si c'était juste pour étudier. On avait déjà beaucoup fait et c'était sympa de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper qui était aussi déterminé à entrer à Stanford que moi.

Je ne laissai pas l'accident avec Lauren me perturber même si on recevait beaucoup de regards et des sifflements de la part des gars lorsqu'on circulait dans les couloirs. Heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un de l'équipe de football pour aider à nous protéger des regards et arrêter les sifflements. Ça faisait parti de la requête d'Emmett que Rose et moi soyons accompagnées par l'équipe de football à tout moment et on ne s'était pas battues avec Emmett contre ça. Il avait tous les droits d'être super-protecteur après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Mais j'étais surprise que ce soit simplement Edward qui m'accompagne tous les jours dans chaque classe. Je savais que j'étais toute heureuse à cause de ça mais je savais aussi qu'il faisait ça suite aux instructions d'Emmett.

Rose et moi eûmes de nouveaux numéros de téléphone mardi, on ne s'ennuyait donc pas à vérifier les centaines de messages écrits et vocaux qu'on avait reçu. Et expliquer la raison des nouveaux numéros à nos parents avait été encore plus compliquée mais ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait.

En étant autant concentré sur le Test d'Aptitude Scolaire (TAS), j'avais presque oublié qu'Edward et moi avions un rendez-vous samedi soir. Presque.

Comment pouvais-je oublier ça ? C'était la nuit que j'attendais depuis toujours. Il m'avait dit que ça allait être très décontracté. C'était Los Angeles après tout. Je bondissais de bas en haut quand j'avais découvert que je devais m'habiller avec des vêtements confortables. Alice n'était pas heureuse et essaya de convaincre Edward de changer d'avis par rapport à l'endroit où il m'emmenait mais il tint bon. J'étais surprise qu'il ait pu faire ça sans se laisser attendrir par ses yeux de chien battu.

Il ne voulait toujours pas me dire où on allait, j'étais donc complètement perdue. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser ou être nerveuse, parce que j'étais trop stressée pour le TAS.

Après que le TAS soit enfin terminé, Alice, Jenny et Rose m'attaquèrent et me trainèrent dans notre chambre pour me préparer pour le rendez-vous. Non pas qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire. Elles voulaient juste passer un peu de temps entre filles, on regarda donc _Vous avez un message_ et _27 robes_.

19 heures approchait maintenant et Alice avait fini de me boucler les cheveux, les laissant tomber en vagues lâches. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à les convaincre de me laisser faire mon propre maquillage puisque c'était un rendez-vous décontract. J'appliquais du rouge à lèvres, du mascara et de l'eye-liner.

Je mis un jean slim noir et un haut à manche courte bouffante blanc. J'attrapai ma veste à capuche bleue et enfilais mes ballerines blanches.

Les filles me firent faire quelques tours sur moi-même avant de donner l'approbation finale. Puis ça me frappa comme une vague géante.

J'allais à un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen !

Je me glaçai et commençai à trembler et à suer. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que disaient les filles mais je pouvais voir leurs bouches s'ouvrir et se fermer comme si elles parlaient. C'était comme si j'étais sous l'eau et ne pouvais entendre rien d'autre que des marmonnements. Puis je sentis une tape sur mon bras.

- OW !

Je fis un bond.

- Elle va bien maintenant, dit Rose.

- C'était pourquoi ça ? crachai-je.

- Tu étais complètement à l'ouest, dit Jenny.

- Tu va bien ? Tu es un peu pale ! dit Alice.

- Respires, Bella, respires ! cria Rose.

- Je… viens juste… de réaliser, dis-je entre de profondes inspirations. Que je vais à un rendez-vous avec Edward ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Je rêve, hein ? C'est un rêve ? Oh Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais gérer ça ? Je suis une loque ! dis-je lourdement.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Jenny, inquiète.

Rose la regarda.

- Oui, c'est normal. Elle fait ça tout le temps. On doit juste la faire sortir de son hébétement !

Alice se rapprocha de moi.

- Dois-je la claquer ? Tu penses que ça la ferait revenir à elle ?

- Tu peux essayer, dit Rose.

Alors qu'Alice levait le bras en direction de ma joue, je lui attrapai la main.

- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être claquée ! J'ai besoin de m'asseoir et de respirer, dis-je, alors que je lâchai Alice et marchai vers la chaise de mon bureau.

- Ils disent que si tu mets ta tête entre tes jambes et respire, ça aide avec l'anxiété, dit Jenny.

On la fixa toutes avec un regard curieux. Comment savait-elle ça ?

- Quoi ? Je l'ai vu à la télé, dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

Je savais que j'allais avoir l'air stupide en faisant ça mais j'avais besoin de me calmer. Je m'asseyais donc sur ma chaise, me penchais en avant et mis ma tête entre mes jambes et commençai à respirer profondément.

- Je commence à avoir le vertige. Je ne pense pas que ça marche. Et je pense que j'ai l'air stupide en faisant ça.

- Bella, fermes simplement tes yeux et prends de profondes inspirations. Concentres-toi sur ta respiration. Ne penses à rien d'autre, dit Jenny d'une voix apaisante.

Je fermai mes yeux et commençai à me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je pouvais sentir le sang montrer dans ma tête et je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre lourdement dans mes oreilles. J'étais complètement concentrée sur la respiration que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne pouvais sentir aucun mouvement autour de moi, mes cheveux couvrant ma vision. Je supposai qu'Edward n'était pas encore là. Les filles me diraient quand il allait toquer à la porte.

Puis j'entendis une douce voix de velours.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Gah ! dis-je alors que je levais précipitamment ma tête.

**WHACK !**

- Ow ! hurlai-je alors que je frottais le haut de ma tête.

J'avais tapée quelque chose de très dur.

- Ow ! l'entendis-je hurler.

**MERDE !**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Je levais les yeux et vis Edward tenir son nez avec des larmes glissant de ses yeux.

**OH. MON. DIEU !**

J'ai cogné ma tête dans son nez.

Saignait-il ? Etait-il cassé ?

Il se tenait là, en souffrance alors que je mettais mes mains sur ma bouche, choquée. Rose, Alice et Jenny se tenaient là, soufflées.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward ! dis-je alors que je sautais de ma chaise.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur augmentée dans mes joues.

- Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais déjà là et te tenais au-dessus de moi.

Il se frotta le nez, qui était légèrement rouge maintenant.

- Je vais bien !

- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que je t'ai tapé assez fort. Tu as besoin que je t'emmène au centre médical ? Tu saigne ? C'est cassé ? demandai-je.

_Quel bon moyen de commencer un premier rendez-vous ! Je jure que ces trucs n'arrivent qu'à moi !_

- Non, je vais bien, vraiment. Il m'est arrivé pire en jouant au basket. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il, me faisant un doux sourire tout en pinçant le haut de son nez.

Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi faire. Je veux dire, je pourrais l'avoir gravement blessé. Ugh ! Je pouvais le voir dans les gros titres de Tanya maintenant. Bella Swan blesse Edward Cullen, l'envoyant aux urgences lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Puis, il me surprit. Il commença à rire. Et parce qu'il riait, on pensa toutes que pouvaient faire pareil et le joignîmes.

Dès que les rires s'estompèrent, je fus finalement capable de voir ce qu'il portait. Il avait un jean sombre et des baskets avec une chemise blanche à manches longues. Il avait roulé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme toujours. Je regardai ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient brillants. Il tenait également un bouquet de tulipes de diverses couleurs.

Il me les tendit.

- C'est pour toi.

Je lui fis un grand sourire alors que je prenais les fleurs et les posais sur ma table de nuit.

- Les tulipes sont mes fleurs préférées. Comment as-tu su ?

Il haussa les épaules mais avait un petit sourire en coin. Il n'allait pas me dire.

- Tu es prête à y aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, dis-je alors que j'attrapais mon sac blanc.

On se dirigea vers la porte.

- A plus tard les filles ! dis-je alors que je sortais de la chambre, à la suite d'Edward.

Je me tournais pour voir Rose, Alice et Jenny me faisant de grands sourires et des clins d'œil.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le parking, on parla et plaisanta. Je m'excusais à nouveau pour l'avoir frappé dans le nez et il ne voulait pas écouter. Il y avait des gens qui s'arrêtaient pour nous regarder d'un air ahuri. Certaines filles commencèrent à pleurer et courir vers leurs dortoirs.

J'ignorais tout ça. Je commençai à y être habituée.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais nerveuse. J'étais devenu si à l'aise autour de lui et je pense que c'était juste la pensée d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui qui me rendait nerveuse.

Puis on arriva à sa voiture. Il conduisait une Aston Martin Vanquish argentée. C'était la première fois que je montais dans sa voiture. On n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de conduire puisque le campus avait tout à disposition.

Alors que je tendais la main pour ouvrir la porte côté passager, je vis sa main pale atteindre la poignée devant moi et ouvrir la porte. Il était toujours le gentleman. Je m'assis dans la voiture alors qu'il fermait la porte et faisait le tour pour aller s'installer dans le siège du côté conducteur. Ça sentait toujours le cuir neuf et la voiture était d'une propreté immaculée.

Il entra dans la voiture et démarra le moteur.

- Alors, tu vas me dire où on va ? demandai-je.

- Non, tu verras quand on y sera ! dit-il.

- Edward, tu sais que je déteste les surprises ! soufflai-je.

- Je sais et j'ai pensé te torturer ! dit-il en émettant un petit rire.

Je pouvais entendre la chanson qui passait dans la radio de sa voiture. Une fois que je la reconnu, Edward tendit la main rapidement vers le lecteur CD et changea de disque. _Blush (Only You)_ par Plumb emplit la voiture.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé la musique ? Ne te méprends pas, j'adore cette chanson aussi mais j'aime la chanson précédente. La symphonie en la majeur de Mozart est l'une de mes préférées.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il semblait surpris et embarrassé.

- Tu aimes la musique classique ? demanda-t-il, admiratif.

- Oui, je t'ai dis que j'écoutais de tout.

- Oui, mais quand tu dis ça aux gens, ça veut dire les trucs standards pas la musique classique. C'est très rare de trouver quelqu'un qui aime la musique classique, dit-il.

- D'accord. Quand j'ai dis que j'écoutais de tout, je voulais vraiment dire que j'écoutais de tout. J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur la musique classique dans ma rubrique mais tout le monde dans le journal on dit que les gens de notre âge n'écoutaient pas de la musique classique, on m'a empêché de le faire à plusieurs reprises. J'ai abandonnée l'idée de me battre pour ça.

- J'aurais adoré cette histoire.

- Ouais, mais tu n'es pas la totalité du corps étudiant. Tu es juste le président de l'association, ça ne te donne pas tout le pouvoir ! taquinai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire.

On continua à parler de musiques, même si on savait déjà qu'on avait les mêmes gouts. On aimait les mêmes groupes, mais il me donna certains autres noms que je pouvais regarder pour mes commentaires.

Il roulait maintenant sur la route 10, et je pouvais voir vers où on se dirigeait. Il stationna la voiture et on sortit à la Third Street Promenade. On marchait côte à côte et je pouvais sentir nos épaules se frôler.

- On va manger à _Hooters _? demandai-je, excitée.

- Non. Je ne t'emmènerai jamais dans un endroit comme ça, dit-il, semblant consterné que je puisse lui poser cette question.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'adore leurs ailes de poulet. En dehors de la serveuse à peine habillée, c'est un endroit plutôt cool ! dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu aime _Hooters _? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Oui ! On peut aller là ? S'il te plait Edward ?! Les ailes avec du pain au fromage sont à mourir ! suppliai-je.

- Je ne t'emmène pas à _Hoosters_ pour notre premier rendez-vous, dit-il fermement alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Je ris.

- Bien. Peut-être au second rendez-vous alors ! taquinai-je.

Oh Dieu. Je viens juste de dire ça ?! Me voilà en train de penser qu'il voudrait aller à un autre rendez-vous avec moi quand on avait à peine commencer le premier. Tuez-moi maintenant !

Heureusement, ça ne semblait pas le déranger alors qu'il me faisant un grand sourire. Puis je réalisais où on allait. Il posa sa main en bas de mes reins, me dirigeant vers _Il Fornaio_.

- J'espère que tu aimes l'italien, dit-il.

- J'adore la nourriture italienne. C'est l'un de mes restaurants italiens préférés !

On entra dans le restaurant et un top model blond aux yeux bleus nous accueillit. Elle nous regarda et lança à Edward un grand sourire charmeur.

Ça me donnait envie de vomir. Il ne sembla pas saisir le geste.

- Nous avons une réservation pour deux au nom de Cullen, dit-il à l'hôtesse.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa deux menus et nous dirigea vers une banquette au fond du restaurant. Alors qu'elle posait les menus, elle regarda Edward de bas en haut et partit. Je m'assis en face de lui et roula mes yeux.

Dieu, devait-elle être aussi effronté ?

J'ouvris le menu, frustrée que la serveuse m'énerve autant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Edward.

- Non, tout va bien, dis-je avec innocence.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas vu le mensonge. J'espérais ne pas être aussi transparente. Il ouvrit son menu et je jure que je l'ai vu avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dès que je sus ce que je voulais prendre, je reposais le menu, seulement pour découvrir Edward qui me fixait.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, dit-il avec sincérité.

Je rougis. Je ne portais rien de sympa. C'était juste un rendez-vous décontract et il disait quand même que j'étais belle. Je criais intérieurement.

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal du tout non plus, répondis-je, penaude.

Juste alors, notre serveur arriva, il ressemblait à un étudiant et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns. Il me regardait d'une façon dérangeante et je commençais à être mal à l'aise.

- Bonsoir, je suis Ryan. Je serai votre serveur ce soir. Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme assise ici ? demanda-t-il, essayant de flirter mais ressemblant plus à un gars scabreux.

Edward l'ignora alors qu'il répondait.

- On est prêt à commander, dit-il, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

Edward me fit signe de commencer.

- Je vais prendre les raviolis aux épinards, dis-je sans regarder le serveur.

- Je vais prendre le steak à la florentine.

- Voudriez-vous un hors d'œuvre avec ça ? demanda Ryan en me fixant et ignorant le regard noir d'Edward.

- Non. Merci, grogna Edward à travers ses dents.

Le serveur comprit finalement que je ne le regarderais pas et s'en alla.

Edward semblait toujours contrarié, je pensais donc que je devrais parler pour alléger l'ambiance. Il était Mr Saute d'Humeur après tout.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas cracher dans notre nourriture ! gloussai-je.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne fera pas ça dans ton assiette. La mienne pourrait être la cible principale.

- Eh bien, je suis sûre que j'aurai plein de raviolis à partager au cas où ça arriverai.

Il me fit un sourire et je pouvais dire qu'il n'était plus contrarié maintenant.

- Que penses-tu de jouer aux 20 questions en attendant la nourriture ? demanda-t-il.

- D'accord.

- Je commence. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda-t-il.

- Vert, dis-je.

Il semblait confus. Je n'étais pas sûre de la raison. Il avait demandé ma couleur préférée et je lui avais répondu. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait fait le lien avec la couleur de ses yeux et donc la raison pour laquelle c'était ma préférée.

- Pourquoi parais-tu troublé ? demandai-je.

- Oh. Je croyais juste que ta couleur préférée était le rose, répliqua-t-il.

Je fis une grimace comme si j'avais mangé quelque chose de mauvais.

Rose. Pourquoi pensait-il que j'aimais le rose ? Je portais rarement, sinon jamais de rose à l'école et je n'avais rien de rose dans mes affaires.

- Pourquoi diable pensais-tu qu-

J'arrêtai de parler parce que ça me frappa. Il pensait que j'aimais le rose à cause du jour où j'étais malade et lui avait presque tout montré. Je portais une culotte Victoria's Secret Pink où était écrit à l'arrière en large lettre rose 'AIME LE ROSE'.

- OH MON DIEU ! dis-je bruyamment, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers notre table.

J'étais rouge écarlate.

- Tu m'a vu ce jour là ! sifflai-je doucement maintenant que tout le monde était retourné à ses affaires.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues tournèrent au rose. Il commençait à rougir, clairement embarrassé que je l'ai attrapé.

- N-Non. Non. Je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Arrêtes de mentir Edward ! Je porte rarement sinon jamais quelque chose de rose et je n'ai aucuns vêtements de cette couleur. C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour que tu penses ça, puisque l'affiche que Lauren a fait circuler ne montrait pas la totalité de mes fesses. C'est tellement embarrassant, dis-je, tout en m'avachissant dans mon siège et commençant à masser mes tempes avec mes mains.

Le gars le plus sexy de l'école a vu mes fesses, et le voilà à moitié en train d'admettre mais après ment à cause de ça. Ugh !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et puis répondit.

- S'il te plait, ne sois pas embarrassée. Y'a aucune raison pour ça. D'accord, peut-être que j'ai eu un rapide aperçu et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, mais quand ces mots sont écrits si large, c'est difficile à manquer, dit-il en éclairant la gorge.

- Oh Dieu ! Pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?! dis-je, baissant les yeux vers mes genoux.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder maintenant. C'était déjà assez mauvais avec la photo que Lauren a mise devant toute l'école et maintenant ça. J'étais sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas vu non plus ce jour là. Ça rentrait définitivement dans les livres d'histoire comme l'un des énormes embarras d'Isabella Swan.

Il tendit la main et mit ses doigts sous mon menton, levant ma tête pour rencontrer son regard.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. C'est moi qui suis entré dans la chambre. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien c'était embarrassant pour moi. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il sincèrement.

Je soupirais.

- Bien. Mais sache juste que je suis complètement mortifiée, peu importe ce que tu dis.

Je m'arrêtais avant de continuer.

- D'accord, donc ma couleur préférée est le vert et non rose, recommençai-je. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demandai-je.

- Marron, dit-il rapidement, sans penser.

Marron ? Il ne porte jamais de marron. Pourquoi aime-t-il le marron ?

Puis il me demanda mon parfum de glace préféré, même s'il savait déjà du fait de notre passage à Baskin Robbins. Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, on allait d'avant en arrière, se posant des questions l'un à l'autre à propos de nos trucs préférés.

Le serveur revint et nous apporta notre nourriture, arrêtant notre jeu. On commença à manger et puis Edward me demanda comment c'était de grandir avec Emmett.

- Eh bien, il n'y avait jamais un moment monotone avec Emmett, ça c'est sûr. Et puis avec Rose et Jasper, on devint cet excentrique quatuor qui tourmentait les parents avec les cris et hurlements, et les courses où on était comme des fous. On avait plein d'ennuis quand on était jeune. En fait, on a encore des problèmes même maintenant. Mais Emmett est le meilleur des frères que je pouvais demander. Et Jasper et Rose font tous deux partie de ma famille aussi. Alors que puis-je dire, on est une grande et heureuse famille, dis-je en gloussant.

Edward me fit un sourire.

- Emmett tient beaucoup à toi et Jasper aussi. Tu as de la chance de les avoir.

Je fis un signe de la tête et lui envoyais un grand sourire alors que je me remettais à manger. Je m'arrêtais quand je le vis qui me fixait.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Rien, répondit-il, penaud et se remit à couper son steak.

Je restais là à penser pendant un moment. Pourquoi me fixait-il ? Ma main vola à ma bouche.

- OH DIEU ! J'ai quelque chose dans mes dents, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je à travers ma main.

Edward commença à craquer et se mit à rire. J'étais si embarrassée. Je mangeais des épinards. J'avais toujours ma main couvrant ma bouche alors que je passais rapidement ma longue sur mes dents. J'arrêtais et supposais devoir aller dans les toilettes pour nettoyer.

De toutes situations dans lesquelles je pouvais me retrouver. Je pouvais m'imaginer lui parler et sourire avec un morceau géant d'épinard coincé dans mes incisives. Je commençais à me lever quand Edward attrapa ma main.

- Bella, tu n'as rien dans tes dents, dit-il à travers ses rires.

- Alors pourquoi ris-tu ? dis-je faisant la moue.

- Tu me surprends toujours avec les choses que tu dis et penses. Je n'imaginai simplement pas que tu pense ça.

- Eh bien, je mange des épinards.

Il rit un peu plus alors que je grognais. Je pris ma fourchette et continuais à manger.

- Que font tes parents et les parents de Jasper et Rose ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma mère, Renée, et mon père, Charlie, sont architectes. Ils ont leur propre cabinet d'architecte. Et le père de Jasper et Rose, Henry, est producteur pour Warner Brothers tandis que Carol, est une mère au foyer. Nos parents se sont rencontrés parce qu'Henry a demandé à Charlie de dessiner une maison sur-mesure pour eux avant qu'ils aient Jasper et Rose. Ils finirent par devenir rapidement amis et c'est comme ça qu'on a grandit ensemble. Et parfois mon père travaille sur les plateaux pour les films d'Henry.

- C'est super cool, répondit-il.

On continua à parler de nos familles et finîmes de manger. Je m'excusais pour aller aux toilettes, vérifier quand même que je n'avais pas d'épinards coincés dans les dents. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

On partit et marchâmes sur la Promenade, entrant et sortant des magasins et regardait les gens. On observa aussi quelques performances. Puis, on marcha en direction du Pier de Santa Monica.

Je vis la grande roue et avala péniblement. J'étais terrifiée par la hauteur. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas prévu de monter là-haut.

Alors qu'on se baladait, je vis les gens jouer à des jeux de fête foraine. On s'arrêta devant un jeu de lancer de balle où bien évidemment, Edward dû jouer. Il finit par gagner un ours en peluche marron de taille moyenne. Je l'attrapais alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la grande roue.

- Tu veux monter dans la grande roue ? demanda-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais un moment.

- Um, eh bien, vois-tu. J'ai la peur du vide. C'est donc pas une bonne idée de monter là-haut.

- Tu es sûre ? Je serai avec toi tout le temps, dit-il encore.

- Nope. Même si tu étais avec moi, je serai toujours paniquée et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je me fasse pipi dessus.

MERDE ! J'ai dis ça à voix haute ?! Je ne peux jamais contrôler ma bouche, hein ? UGH !

Il rit. Phew. Au moins il ne pensait pas que j'étais folle ou autre.

- D'accord, alors. Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il alors qu'il me conduisait vers la plage.

Il avait sa main dans le creux de mes reins, me poussant vers le sable.

La plage était toujours belle. Je pouvais voir quelques couples qui reposaient sur le sol et levais les yeux vers le ciel pour voir des gens courant sur la rive.

Je retirais mes chaussure et les mis dans mon sac pour que ce soit plus facile de marcher. Je pouvais entendre les vagues s'écraser sur le rivage et ça commençait à me rappeler un rêve que j'avais eu mais là c'était réel. Très réel. Et j'essayais difficilement de contenir mon excitation car j'étais vraiment à un rendez-vous avec Edward.

On marcha pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un point où on pouvait voir les vagues s'écraser contre le sable mais toujours trop loin pour nous atteindre. Puis il s'assit et me fit signe de faire de même. Je m'écroulais dans le sable à côté de lui.

- Ça ne te dérange pas le sable, hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'aime la plage. On y va tout le temps. Jasper et Emmett adorent surfer, alors Rose et moi les regardons habituellement depuis le rivage.

- Tu as essayé de surfer ?

Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu comment je me blesse moi et les autres. En plus, Emmett a juré qu'il ne m'apprendrait jamais parce qu'il avait peur que je me tue en le faisant. J'ai toujours voulu essayer mais je pense que c'est mieux si je reste sur la terre.

Il rit.

- Eh bien, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. En fait, on va tous surfer demain avant le feu de joie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett aimerait ça. Et honnêtement, après l'incident d'aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est mieux que je reste sur la plage. Dieu seul sait ce que je pourrais faire pour te blesser encore plus. Tu reviendrais probablement avec les deux yeux au beurre noir. Mais merci quand même, dis-je, lui faisant un sourire.

Il rit et je rentrais la tête dans les épaules, me souvenant de comment j'avais frappé son nez plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installa alors qu'on écoutait les vagues. Je décidais que maintenant était un bon moment pour amener le sujet de l'histoire de compétition. Je devais le sortir vu que ça me dérangeais tant.

- Edward, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Il se tourna pour me regarder.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Tu peux me parler de tout, hein ?

- Exact. Eh bien, ça peut être difficile de parler de ça et embarrassant en plus. Tu sais que Tanya a parlé de cette stupide compétition dans sa rubrique et que les gens portent des t-shirts idiots.

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour continuer.

- Je veux te dire que je ne te vois pas comme étant en compétition avec Jack. En fait, je voulais dire que Jack et moi sommes seulement amis. Je sais que vous étiez proches durant un temps et je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward se rétrécir.

- Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est à cause de cette stupide chose et honnêtement, je lui ai dit que je ne le voyais que comme un ami. C'est un gars super mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui dans ce sens là et j'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir ou avoir le droit de savoir pour vous puissiez arranger les choses, dis-je rapidement. Et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu voulais améliorer le score en faisant ça aujourd'hui. Je sais comment les gars sont quand il en vient à une compétition e-

Il me coupa dans mes divagations.

- Tu penses que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui à cause de la rubrique de Tanya et le tableau des scores qu'elle a ?

Il commença à élever la voix et je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

Je déglutis.

- Eh bien ouais. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que tu demandes à quelqu'un comme moi de sortir un soir et j'ai supposée que c'était à cause de la compétition.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes pieds.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder tout en disant ça parce que ça n'allait que confirmer mes propos.

Il était silencieux et je me tournais pour le regarder. Il pinçait le haut de son nez et avait les yeux fermés.

D'accord, maintenant il semblait vraiment contrarié.

_Bien joué, Bella ! Énerve-le pendant que tu y ais !_

Il lâcha son nez et se tourna pour me regarder. Ses yeux verts brulant à travers les miens.

- Bella, je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui à cause de la compétition. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça.

Je le regardais et roulais mes yeux.

- Allez, Edward. Tu es le gars le plus populaire de l'école, qui est bon en tout. Et je veux dire tout. Il n'y a rien où tu es mauvais. Et je suis juste simple, quelconque et insignifiante. Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme Lauren.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment que je devrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme Lauren ? dit-il amèrement.

Je me creusais un trou plus grand.

- Eh bien, d'accord, laissez-moi dire ça correctement. Quelqu'un de la même ligue que Lauren. Comme Rose, Kate et Jenny, dis-je doucement.

- Premièrement, je ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un comme Lauren. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas normale et quelconque et insignifiante. Tu es Isabella Marie Swan. Tu es belle, intelligente, amusante et attentionnée.

Mon visage se teintait de différents rouges alors qu'il disait ces choses à propos de moi.

_Étais-je en train de rêver ?_

Je me pinçais discrètement pour qu'il ne voit pas. Non, pas de rêve.

- Et tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour te demander de sortir avec moi ce soir, dit-il.

Je le regardais et étais sûre que ma bouche était touchée le sol.

_Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour me demander ?_

J'étais sur le point de lui poser la question mais j'entendis la voix de ma mère.

_Que diable ?_

- C'est ta mère qui t'appelle ! C'est ma mère qui t'appelle !

Oh, c'était mon téléphone. Je cherchais frénétiquement dans mon sac pour trouver mon portable. Edward commença à rire à ma sonnerie odieuse. J'avais enregistrée ça à ma mère il y a un moment et ne l'avait changé.

_Impeccable timing, MAMAN !_

Je jetai à Edward un sourire désolé alors que je décrochai le téléphone. Il me sourit en retour et retourna son regard sur l'océan.

- Bonsoir, Maman ! dis-je, semblant ennuyé.

Je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute que son appel arrive à un mauvais moment.

- _Bonsoir, chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas entendu de nouvelles de toi ou d'Emmett dernièrement et voulais vérifier avec toi. Où es-tu tout de suite ?_ pépia-t-elle dans le téléphone.

- Je suis dehors à Santa Monica avec quelqu'un en ce moment, dis-je avec hésitation, essayant de lui faire comprendre que maintenant n'était un bon moment pour parler.

- _Oh vraiment ? Tu es avec un garçon ? C'est un rendez-vous ? Qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. Dieu merci ! Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments caches pour Jasper et je savais qu'il ne te voit que comme une sœur. Je ne voulais pas que ton cœur soit brisé._

Ma mère continuait de radoter dans le téléphone. J'étais sûre qu'Edward pouvait entendre, je l'entendis même grogner à côté de moi.

Même ma mère pensait que j'avais des sentiments pour Jasper. UGH !

- Maman, tu sais que je pense à Jasper que comme à un frère. Et là tout de suite, ce n'est pas un bon moment pour parler. Je peux t'appeler plus tard ?

- _Oh, bien. J'étais inquiète un peu là. Allez, chérie, tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce gars avec qui tu es. Est-il mignon ? A quoi ressemb-_

- PPPSSSH, Maman… Maman… PSSSH… je peux pas t'entendre. Mauvaise réception. Je te rappelle plus tard. Au revoir ! dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Edward rit.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Ma mère peut être un peu indiscrète à certains moments, dis-je, sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

Apparemment, il avait entendu la conversation entière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ma mère est comme ça aussi.

Après ça, on resta assis en silence, regardant les vagues et échangeant quelques mots ici et là sur rien d'important. Il commençait à être tard et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était assis et avions discuté pendant près de 3 heures. Le temps volait quand j'étais avec lui, c'était comme si on était dans notre propre petit monde. Juste lui et moi.

Je ne devrais même pas dire ça ! Je me laissais bien trop dans le futur !

- Il commence à se faire tard. On devrait rentrer, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête.

Il se leva et tendit sa main pour m'aider. Je l'attrapais, sentant le picotement familier à travers mon bras, et me leva de ma place dans le sable. Je lâchai sa main pour retirer le sable de mon jean.

On partit en direction de sa voiture et l'instant d'après on était déjà revenu dans le parking de l'école. Après avoir coupé le moteur, il couru dehors pour m'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse sortir.

On marcha lentement vers mon dortoir. Je ne voulais que ça se termine mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ressente la même chose.

Eh bien, il a dit qu'il avait attendu pendant un long moment pour que ce rencard arrive mais si ça c'était pas passé comme il le voulait où s'il pensait que j'étais chiante.

Je commençais à être nerveuse et pouvais sentir les papillons dans mon estomac. Je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça depuis un moment maintenant et ça commençait à me déranger.

Je pouvais voir des gens nous fixer mais Edward fit quelques blagues me faisant rire alors qu'on marchait. Ça m'aidait à ignorer tous les regards.

On s'arrêta juste devant la porte de mon bâtiment. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire.

Je l'étreins ? L'embrasse sur la joue ? Qu'est-ce que je dis à l'homme de mes rêves (littéralement !) et après notre premier rendez vous ?

Il se pencha pour m'étreindre. Alors je fis de même.

- Merci Edward. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dis-je, lui souriant alors qu'on s'écartait l'un de l'autre.

- Tout comme moi.

Il était rayonnant.

Eh bien, il n'avait rien dit à propos d'une autre sortie. Alors peut-être que c'était que quelque chose d'un soir. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur tomber dans mon ventre à cette pensée.

- Alors, je me, uh, demandais…

Il était nerveux. Il fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux en bataille.

- Hmmm… dis-je.

- Tu voudrais sortir encore avec moi parfois ? Tu sais, si tu n'es pas occupée, dit-il.

Je pouvais voir qu'il créait un plan de replis au cas où je lui disais non.

Qui dirait non à Edward Cullen ?!

- Je ne suis jamais occupée pour toi.

Oh MERDE ! J'ai dis ça à voix haute ?!

Mon visage vira au rouge tomate alors qu'il émettait un petit rire.

- Oh, um. Je veux dire, bien sûr. J'adorerai ça, dis-je.

Il me fit mon sourire préféré.

Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la poussa derrière mon oreille. Il se pencha et je n'étais pas sûre s'il allait m'embrasser sur les lèvres ou autre. J'avais rêvée de ça pendant très longtemps et je n'étais pas sûre que ça arrive aujourd'hui.

Mon premier baiser allait vraiment se passer aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire que bien sûre j'ai embrassée un garçon en CM1 mais je ne comptais pas ça. Mon esprit commençait à s'emballer et des pensées traversèrent mon esprit.

Je fais quoi ? S'il pense que je suis nulle dans l'art des baisers et ne veut plus jamais m'embrasser ? S'il s'enfuit en courant ? J'espère que mon haleine ne sentait pas l'ail, ça ser-

Puis, il se pencha, brisant toutes mes pensées et ma concentration. Il tourna sa tête alors qu'il embrassait ma joue, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que la normale.

D'accord, donc pas de baiser mais quand même j'étais heureuse de ça plus que d'autre chose.

- Bonne nuit, Bella, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit Edward, dis-je alors qu'il se tournait et repartait vers son dortoir.

J'entrais dans le bâtiment et puis montait dans ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans l'air. Je pouvais voir des étoiles se former dans mes yeux. Alors que j'atteignais la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Rose me tira à l'intérieur.

Je soupirais rêveusement et marcha vers mon lit, plaçant l'ours marron près de mon oreiller. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais dans ma bulle mais je sentis finalement quelqu'un taper mon bras.

- OW ! hurlai-je.

- Tu vois, t'as compris ! dit Rose à Jenny avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demandai-je à Jenny tout en frottant mon bras.

- Parce que tu étais à l'ouest durant les 5 dernières minutes, dit Jenny.

- On n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler et d'agiter nos mains devant toi. Et tu continuais à fixer l'ours. On dirait que quelqu'un a passé un bon moment. C'est quoi l'histoire de l'ours ? pépia Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rose.

- Il t'a embrassé ? demanda Jenny.

- Wow, c'est samedi soir. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de m'espionner ? dis-je.

- NON ! On est toute revenue tôt de nos rendez-vous plus tôt ce soir. Tu étais dehors pendant un long moment et on vous a vu tous les deux en bas. Vraiment mignon au fait, donc crache le morceau ! dit Rose.

Je leur racontais les détails du rendez-vous, en sautant le passage à propos de ma couleur préférée. Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'Edward m'a entraperçu quand j'étais malade. Je ne voulais pas savoir le genre de plaisanteries qu'elles allaient imaginer, sans parler d'Emmett qui aurait des blagues de mauvais goût pour toute la journée.

Une fois que j'eus fini, les filles me firent des sourires joyeux. Je pouvais seulement leur envoyer un sourire rayonnant en retour parce que j'étais toute heureuse et joyeuse à l'intérieur.

- Je suis toujours confuse. On dirait qu'il pense toujours à moi comme à une amie, dis-je semblant perplexe.

Les filles me regardaient comme si j'étais le monstre du Loch Ness.

- Tu es folle ?! dit Rose.

- Il ne pense pas à toi comme une amie. Si c'était le cas, il ne te demanderait pas un autre rencard ! dit Jenny.

- Tu es sûre ? J'ai peut être tout foiré aujourd'hui avec mes divagations et suppositions. Et quand on s'est dit au revoir, ça semblait plus amical qu'autre chose, soupirai-je.

J'aurai souhaité qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je commençai à l'imaginer et m'éloigner dans mon monde avant que je sente Alice attraper mes épaules et me secouer.

- Écoutes, Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Edward a toujours été timide et maladroit quand il s'agit des filles.

- Vraiment ?

Jenny, Rose et moi parlâmes en même temps. Manifestement, on était toutes surprises par ça.

Alice fit rouler ses yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Oui. Mais je sais qu'il ne pense définitivement pas à toi comme une amie. Crois-moi. Je suis sa sœur. Et si je suis sure de quelque chose à 100%, c'est que Edward est au 7e ciel en cet instant ! dit Alice, en poussant un petit cri, avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

J'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment expérimenté en ce qui concerne les garçons, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jenny.

Je hochais la tête.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai un truc pour Edward depuis tout ce temps et ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon jusqu'à cette année avec Jack et Edward. Et Jasper était mon seul ami ici et je ne peux pas parler de ce genre de truc avec lui. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de comment décrypter toute cette folie ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi !

Elles rirent, en se moquant de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous as maintenant ! dit Alice, enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me sentais mieux, sachant que je pouvais parler de trucs de filles avec elles. C'était amusant et rassurant. Je savais que je n'aurais plus à déranger Jasper avec toutes mes questions. Il se sentirait mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de discussions, Jenny et Alice partirent. Je me changeai et entrais dans mon lit. Alors que je glissais sous les couvertures, je vis que Rose faisait de même.

Une fois que les lumières furent éteinte, je fermais mes yeux et commençais à m'endormir, tout en serrant l'ours en peluche contre ma poitrine. J'étais quasiment endormi mais pas avoir d'entendre Rose chuchoter.

- Je te l'avais dit Bella. J'avais raison depuis le début.

Je pouvais pratiquement la sentir sourire avant que je sois dans mes rêves.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le feu de joie**


	21. Surfin’ Safari

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de pas l'avoir mis hier, mais il semblait y avoir des problèmes sur le site !  
**

**Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires, plus de 1 010 réponses !!! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire a autant de succès.**

**Oh, et xD Mini xD, ne pleure pas en lisant ce chapitre, tu sais que tu tiendras toujours une place spéciale pour lui ;-D.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre 21 – Surfin' Safari**

Chansons – Surfin' Safari & Surfing USA, the Beach Boys, Collide, Howie Day, and More Than Words, Extreme

* * *

Alice, Rose, Jenny, Kate et moi chargeâmes le coffre de mon 4x4 Audi avec des serviettes, des transats et des parasols. Stacy, Carrie, Annie et Janet remplirent le Range Rover de Stacy.

Les gars étaient déjà partis à la plage plus tôt, pour pouvoir surfer plus longtemps. Évidemment, nous les filles étions en charge d'amener la nourriture et le feu de bois. Heureusement, on n'avait pas à amener de barbecue. Ils avaient laissés ça pour le pick-up de Scott.

Après que les voitures furent chargées, on commença à conduire vers Huntington Beach. C'était une des quelques plages de LA qui était bien pour le surf et avait des trous pour les feux de joie. Sur le chemin, on s'arrêta à _Costco _pour acheter une tonne de nourriture. On avait à nourrir l'équipe entière de football et on savait toutes combien ils pouvaient avaler. Puis, on s'arrêta au marché local pour prendre du feu. On reçu énormément de regards, c'était probablement parce qu'on était un large groupe de filles, habiller avec des minuscules tenues de plage et _elles_ ressemblaient toutes à des tops models. Remarqué l'insistance sur elles et pas moi.

Alors qu'on garait nos voitures, on commença à tout décharger sur les deux trous que l'équipe de football s'étaient déjà approprié pour la journée. Les garçons qui n'étaient pas allés surfer nous aidèrent. Une fois qu'on eu finalement tout installé, j'eus finalement la chance de m'effondrer sur mon transat, qui était posé en direction de l'océan.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée ! Je me demande où sont les gars, dis-je tout en appliquant de la crème solaire.

Je portais mon haut de maillot de bain vert et bleu foncés et un short bleu marine, avec mes lunettes de soleil Gucci. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon fait à la vas vite.

Rose et Jenny étaient déjà allongées sur le dos en train de se faire bronzer. Alice était assise dans une autre chaise à côté de moi et lisait _Teen Vogue_. Je pouvais voir les autres filles s'installer sur des chaises ou sur des serviettes.

Je commençai à parcourir l'océan des yeux et vis une brochette de gens qui surfait. Ça serait quasiment impossible de deviner de qui il s'agissait d'aussi loin. On avait une petite radio et heureusement, quelqu'un avait amené des CD.

_..._

_Let's go surfin' now_

_Everybody's learning how_

_Come on and safari with me_

_Come on and safari with..._

_Early in the morning we'll be startin' out_

_Some honeys will be coming along_

_We're loading up our Woody_

_With our boards inside_

_And headin' out singing our song_

...

Alors que la chanson des Beach Boys sortait bruyamment de la radio, j'essayais de me concentrer pour trouver les gars dans la mer.

_..._

_Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

_Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

_Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

_Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

_..._

Je clignais des yeux et puis, c'était comme si j'étais dans une sorte de beach party des années 1960.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis tout le monde danser en faisant des mouvements comme le tuba et bougeant au rythme du twist. Je vis Rose et Alice porter des maillots de bain des années 60 comme tout le monde. Je baissais les yeux et vis que je portais un bikini rouge. Mes cheveux étaient plus courts et attachés en deux petites queues de cheval.

_..._

_Let's go surfin' now_

_Everybody's learning how_

_Come on and safari with me_

_Come on and safari with..._

_At Huntington and Malibu_

_They're shooting the pier_

_At Rincon they're walking the nose_

_We're going on safari to the islands this year_

_So if you're coming get ready to go_

...

Puis, je vis Edward courir vers nous avec sa planche de surf. De l'eau dégoulinait de son torse et brillait au soleil. Ses cheveux mouillés couvraient légèrement ses yeux. Il me fit un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi sur ma serviette. Il se pencha pour que son visage soit proche du mien.

Je jetais instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et le tirait plus près de moi. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser.

- Comment c'était, Moondoggie ? demandai-je.

...

_Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

_Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari) with me_

_Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

_Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari) with me_

Surfin' Safari, The Beach Boys

_..._

- BEL-LA ! entendis-je Alice m'appeler.

Je secouai ma tête, me sortant de mes rêveries. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que tout le monde portait des habits de plage normaux.

Phew ! C'est une bonne chose qu'Edward n'est pas été là quand c'est arrivé.

Dieu, je dois vraiment vouloir le revoir dans son short de bain. Et je pense que j'ai envie plus que tout de l'embrasser. Ugh, je suis tellement pathétique.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Alice.

- Ouais, ça va, répondis-je, sentant le rose sur mes joues.

- Qui est Moondoggie ? continua Alice.

Oups ! J'ai dis ça à voix haute ? Merde !

- Oh… uh, je pensais juste à _Gidget_, répondis-je, penaude.

- Gi, quoi ?

Alice fit une grimace.

- _Gidget_. Tu sais la série télé et le film qu'ils ont faits dans les années 60 à propos de cette fille et ses amis qui aiment surfer ?

Alice me regardait comme si je parlais une langue étrangère.

- Laisse tomber, soufflai-je.

C'était le moment d'aller trouver les gars. Après tout, je rêvais d'Edward, c'était probablement le signe que je voulais le voir en personne.

- Je vais marcher un peu. Amuses-toi bien ! dis-je, me levant de ma chaise et marchant vers l'océan.

Alors que je m'approchais de l'eau, je pouvais mieux voir les surfeurs maintenant. Je repérais Emmett, ce qui n'était pas très dur vu sa taille. Il était assis sur sa planche, à côté de Jasper. Je pouvais voir qu'ils parlaient. Ils regardèrent dans ma direction et je leur fis un signe de la main. Ils m'en firent un en retour.

J'essayais de regarder autour pour Edward. Je vis une énorme vague arriver et quelqu'un dessus. Je pouvais reconnaitre ses cheveux auburn n'importe où. Je me tins là pendant un moment, le regardant surfer. Il était vraiment bon, mais en même temps, il est bon partout. Pas de surprise.

Après quelques vagues en plus, il regarda autour en direction d'où je me tenais et me fit un signe de la main. Je souris, en agitant ma main à mon tour. Il était si mignon.

Je soupirai et commençai à marcher le long de la plage, tapant dans le sable et le sentant entre mes orteils. J'adorai marcher le long de la plage. C'était un très bon moyen pour vider mon esprit, pour pouvoir vraiment penser. J'espérais vraiment qu'Edward m'aimait bien. Il m'a demandé un second rendez-vous et les filles m'ont dis que c'était bon signe. Mais j'étais toujours incertaine et je pense que c'était parce que j'attendais que les mots sortent de sa propre bouche.

Et puis, je commençais à penser au bal de la rentrée. C'était la plus grosse question qui virevoltait dans mon esprit. C'était le week-end prochain et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui allait être mon cavalier. Je pensais que ça pouvait être Mark puisqu'Alice était sa partenaire en gym mais je n'étais pas sûre. Quand j'avais posée la question à Alice, elle en avait ri et n'avait toujours rien voulu me dire. Non pas que ça me dérangerais d'y aller avec Mark. Il était sympa et on était ami. Ce n'était simplement pas Edward. Mon cœur s'effondra à cette réalisation.

Je savais que dans le passé Edward était allé à toutes les danses du fait de son implication avec l'Association du Corps Etudiant (ACE), sans mentionné qu'il avait toujours été nominé pour le titre de roi. Mais il n'avait jamais amené une cavalière à aucune de ses danses. J'avais lu dans la rubrique de Tanya que c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je savais qu'un tas de filles lui avait demandé mais qu'il avait toujours poliment décliné, en tout cas, c'était ce que rapportait Tanya.

**GAH !**

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher alors que j'étais jetée sur l'épaule d'un gars, comme un sac de patate. Et pas n'importe quel gars, je savais que c'était Edward juste à son contact.

Je criais et commençais à me débattre.

- Edward ! Pose-moi par terre ! criai-je, tout en tapant mes bras contre son dos.

J'étais déjà mouillée d'avoir été pressée contre lui alors qu'il portait une combinaison de surf à manche longue noire. Il rit.

- Pas encore ! chanta-t-il tout en me rapprochant de l'eau.

- EDWARD ! NE ME JETTE PAS DANS L'EAU ! hurlai-je et cette fois j'essayais de secouer mes jambes mais il les tint pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la mer, l'eau arrivait à ses cuisses.

- EDWARD ! le prévins-je.

Je levais les yeux pour voir Jasper, Emmett et Scott qui se moquaient de moi. Je leur envoyai un regard de détresse mais ils l'ignorèrent.

Super. J'allais vraiment être jetée dedans. Je fermais mes yeux et rentrais la tête dans mes épaules, me préparant à sentir l'eau froide me frapper.

Juste alors qu'il se préparait à me jeter, il changea ma position pour que je sois assise dans ses bras, un bras sous les cuisses et un autre autour de ma taille.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardais partout, puis levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire en coin sur son visage et je pouvais voir un léger éclat dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi devait-il être toujours si superbe ?

_Concentres-toi, Bella ! C'est pas le moment de rêver !_

- Edward, c'était méchant ! dis-je.

- Alors maintenant je suis méchant parce que je te jette pas dedans ? D'accord alors, dit-il tout en desserrant lentement sa prise.

J'agrippais mes bras plus fort autour de son cou.

- Oh, non, tu ne fais pas ça ! Tu me ramène sur la terre ferme, camarade ! ordonnai-je.

Il rit.

- Oui, madame, répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers la plage tout en me tenant.

- Alors, comment c'était le su-

**SPLASH !**

Je hurlais et me serrais plus près d'Edward alors que l'eau froide me frappait. C'était glacial !

Une putain de vague nous avait atteints, s'écrasant sur nous. J'avais même de l'eau salée dans la bouche.

**BEURK !**

Je commençai à cracher l'eau alors qu'Edward riait. On regarda vers Emmett, Jasper et Scott et ils étaient pratiquement à terre tellement ils se moquaient de nous. Je commençai également à rire mais faisais toujours une moue à Edward pour m'avoir trempé.

Même alors qu'on s'approchait d'eux, il ne me lâcha pas. On se tenait là, se regardant l'un l'autre alors qu'il me souriait. J'étais sûre d'avoir le sourire le plus idiot plaqué sur mon visage. Je me sentais me perdre dans le vert de ses yeux.

Emmett toussa et s'éclaira la gorge, nous ramenant à la réalité.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir rouge écarlate. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je voulais m'agripper plus fort mais je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécierait. Il laissa doucement aller mes jambes et me plaça sur le sol.

- Alors, comment c'était le surf ? demandai-je, en détachant mes cheveux.

Ils tombèrent en vagues lâches autour de mes épaules et je commençai à les tordre pour retirer l'eau. J'aperçus Edward qui me fixait mais l'ignorais alors que je rattachais mes cheveux en chignon.

- C'était sympa. Il y avait quelques bonnes vagues aujourd'hui, répondit Jasper.

Scott et Edward hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec ça.

- Retourne-on au feu de joie. J'ai faim ! chouina Emmett tout en tapant son estomac.

On se dirigea vers le feu et ils posèrent leurs planches sur le sable. Je les vis s'en aller pour se changer. J'attrapais ma serviette et me séchais.

Rose me regarda et demanda

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivée, Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu trempée ?

Le rose me monta aux joues.

- Edward me portait et une vague nous a atteints.

- OOOOHHH… tu devras nous en parler tout à l'heure, chuchota Alice dans mon oreille alors qu'elle courait à côté de moi pour étreindre Jasper.

Je pouvais sentir certains des gars faire griller hot dogs et hamburgers. Puis je vis Laurent et ses amies à l'autre trou en train de me fusiller du regard. J'ignorai ces regards et savais qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir ce qu'elle méritait.

Je mis mon pull à capuche gris et m'assis sur mon transat. Après quelques minutes, je sentis la chaise d'Alice bouger à côté de moi. Je regardais sur ma droite et vis Edward. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant un t-shirt gris avec son short noir.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te mouiller, dit-il sincèrement.

- Eh, qui savait que cette énorme vague aller venir derrière nous ? Mais je dois admettre que c'était plutôt marrant.

On rit.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Nope. Pas encore.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il se leva et tendit sa main pour me tirer.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main, ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Alice et Jenny me lancèrent de grand sourire alors qu'on passait à côté d'elles.

Il commençait à faire un peu sombre alors que je suivais Edward vers une zone d'où sortait un tas de larges rochers bruns et qui se jetait dans l'océan.

- Edward, tu es sûr qu'on doit monter là-haut ? Ou plus exactement, si je dois monter là-haut ? Ça semble dangereux.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne tombe pas.

Il commença à grimper sur les rochers et il tint ma main durant la montée, me guidant. J'avais peur de glisser sur les rochers mouillés.

- Détends-toi, Bella. Je te tiens. Tu ne tomberas pas. Je te promets, dit-il.

Je pouvais dire qu'il sentait mon hésitation ou c'était ma main toute suante qui m'avait trahie. Dieu, j'espérais qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était dégueu.

Alors qu'on grimpait vers une surface rocheuse plate, il s'assit et me tira à côté de lui. Le paysage devant moi était magnifique. On pouvait voir le soleil sur le point de se coucher le long de l'horizon. Le ciel était rempli d'orange, de pourpre et de bleu.

Je hoquetais de surprise.

- Edward, c'est magnifique !

- N'est-ce pas ? J'adore venir ici après une journée de surf et quand je suis simplement à la plage pour voir le soleil se coucher, dit-il avant une étincelle dans les yeux qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était excité par quelque chose.

- C'est vraiment beau ! dis-je, lui souriant.

Il me sourit en retour. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta. Je retournais à l'observation du coucher de soleil.

C'était une situation vraiment romantique, mais j'étais là avec l'un de mes plus proches amis dont je suis secrètement obsédée. Oui, j'admettais finalement mon obsession.

Je soupirais. J'étais si pitoyable.

- Pourquoi ce soupir ?

Il se tourna pour me regarder.

_Merde, il m'a entendu_.

- Oh, rien.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? pressa-t-il, insatisfait de ma réponse.

- Juste à combien les choses sont différentes pour moi cette année, dis-je vaguement, espérant qu'il ne demanderait pas de détails.

C'était légèrement vrai mais je ne voulais pas développer. J'allais définitivement pas lui annoncer mes sentiments et le laisser connaitre mon coup de cœur.

Je pouvais le voir penser pendant une minute avant qu'il ne parle.

- Tu sais, je souhaite vraiment pouvoir être capable de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête à cet instant précis.

_Ouais, BIEN SUR ! Tu partirais probablement en courant et en criant._

- Je suis sûre que tu va découvrir tout à propos de la bizarrerie et de la folie qu'est Bella Swan et puis tu va te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas dans une maison de fous, dis-je.

Il pensa un moment et puis me sourit.

- Eh bien, je te vois te pincer souvent.

FLUTE !

Il m'a vu faire ça ? Eh bien, je sais qu'il m'avait attrapé quelques fois mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait vu souvent. Je croyais que personne ne m'avait jamais vu.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues rosirent.

- Eh bien, tu as de bons yeux parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand on entendit Alice nous appeler. On se tourna pour la voir avec Jasper en train de se tenir la main.

- Hey tous les deux ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! hurla Alice et ils se tournèrent pour repartir vers les feux de joie.

Je n'étais pas surprise qu'on puisse l'entendre de l'endroit où on était. Elle était toujours si bruyante.

- On dirait qu'il faut y aller. Mon estomac à besoin de nourriture maintenant. Et toi ? dis-je.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Allons-y.

Edward se leva et attrapa ma main, me dirigeant sur les rochers et sur la plage. On se dirigea vers les autres en plaisantant et rigolant à cause d'Alice et de sa personnalité pétillante.

On arriva vers le feu de joie qui était déjà allumé. Je suis sûre que les gars avaient passés un bon moment à le commencer, surtout Emmett.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre les gars et le feu ? Je jure qu'on dirait qu'ils sont tous des pyromanes secrets !

Tout le monde était assis autour sur diverses couvertures et serviettes en train de manger. Puisqu'il y avait deux feux d'allumés, tous nos amis étaient principalement rassemblés autour d'un tandis que l'autre était utilisé par Lauren et ses amis avec Mike et son groupe d'amis. Jessica Stanley et ses amis étaient là aussi et je pouvais le voir fixer Jasper. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose mais je devais parler à Alice pour qu'elle garde un œil sur elle.

Alors qu'on s'approchait du feu, je pouvais voir que tous nos amis nous fixaient avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Lauren me jetait des regards noirs.

Que fixaient donc les gens ?

Je baissais les yeux et vis qu'on se tenait toujours les mains. Apparemment, on ne s'était pas lâcher depuis qu'on était descendu des rochers. Edward les regarda mais cette fois, il ne me laissa pas, ce qui fit gonfler mon cœur.

On fit notre chemin vers le grill et prîmes quelques hamburgers et hot dogs. On s'assit à côté du feu et parlâmes avec tout le monde tout en mangeant notre nourriture.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, on s'avachit tous autour du feu de joie. Tout était noir maintenant, à l'exception de la lumière qui émanait des feux autour de nous.

Edward s'assit à côté de moi. Rose, Emmett, Jenny et Steve faisaient chauffer des marshmallows. Je vis que Jack et Stacy semblaient bien installés assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Jack aperçu mon regard vers eux et me fis un grand sourire. Je savais que ça voulait dire qu'il était passé à autre chose et j'étais heureuse. Je crois qu'Edward l'avait également remarqué. Je pouvais le sentir se détendre à côté de moi.

Dieu merci ! Avec un peu de chance, leur dissension était finie.

Jasper et Alice étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une couverture et regardaient les étoiles. Kate était assise sur les genoux de Garrett alors qu'il chuchotait dans son oreille. Carrie, Annie et Janet parlaient avec Mark et Scott.

Puis j'entendis un cri nasillard aigu que je reconnu comme appartenant à une seule personne. On leva les yeux vers l'autre feu de joie et vîmes Lauren qui sautait de bas en haut, en se grattant de partout.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je ramenais mes yeux vers notre trou et vis Brian et Scott en train de se jeter des sourires. C'était donc leur blague. Hmmm…

- Lauren, qui a-t-il ? demanda une de ses amies, d'une fausse voix aiguë.

Pourquoi les filles aiment-elles rendre leurs voix comme ça ? Ça les fait vraiment sembler mignonnes ou sexy ? Je pense que ça les fait paraître stupides et idiotes.

- Il y a des crabes de sable partout sur moi ! hurla-t-elle tout en faisant voler ses bras autour d'elle.

- Dieu, Lauren ! Tu n'as pas besoin de partager tes problèmes de MST avec tout le monde, cria Brian.

- Comme si on voulait savoir ! ajouta Scott.

Lauren jeta un regard noir à Brian et Scott avant de courir avec les toilettes. Tout le monde riait, même les gens avec qui elle partageait le feu. Je pensais avoir vu son groupe d'amies essayer de cacher leurs rires. Je savais qu'elle était terriblement avec eux et extrêmement exigeante.

Après que les rires se furent calmés, je vis Brian sortir une guitare acoustique d'une boîte. Il semblait toujours être un faiseur de blagues et de farces que j'étais surprise qu'il soit dans la musique.

- Brian, tu joues de la guitare ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il, me jetant un grand sourire idiot.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- 7 ans maintenant.

A ce moment là, Emmett s'éclaira la gorge et prétendit être un présentateur.

- Et maintenant, nous allons profiter des sons musicaux de Brian White.

- Je ne chante par moi-même, alors dès que vous reconnaissez la chanson, chantez avec moi, supplia Brian.

Tout le monde fit silence alors qu'il commençait à gratter les cordes. Puis il commença à chanter

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Collide, Howie Day

Les gens commencèrent à le rejoindre et à chanter avec lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini, on applaudit tous. Il était vraiment bon. Je pouvais entendre des ricanements venant de Lauren alors qu'elle revenait des toilettes.

Il commençait à faire froid maintenant et je frissonnais.

- Tiens, utilises ça. Tu as froid, dit Edward en enroulant une couverture autour de nous deux.

Oui, nous deux. Pas seulement moi.

Je voulais sauter dans les airs mais parvins à me contenir et resta assise. Je gardais mes mains pour moi.

Dieu, j'avais l'impression d'être sur une attraction de _Disneyland_. Je jurais que je pouvais entendre les annonces de sécurité se répéter encore et encore dans ma tête en anglais et en espagnol !

Puis il fit quelque chose que je ne n'attendais pas du tout. Il posa son bras autour de mon épaule et le laissa là. Je crus entendre Lauren faire des chichis mais l'ignorais.

Je pouvais sentir les papillons voler dans mon ventre. Je me pinçais en secret pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

_Reste assise et garde des mains pour toi. Ne t'avance pas trop, Bella ! Ne paniques pas ! Restes calme ! _Je devais continuer de me répéter ça dans ma tête. C'était tellement dur avoir du contrôle avec lui assis si près de moi et avec son bras autour de moi.

J'étais sûre que mon visage montrait de la panique. Rose me fit un petit sourire en coin et retourna à son occupation de faire des marshmallows. Emmett agitait ses sourcils et regarda ailleurs. Puis Brian commença à jouer une autre chanson familière et tout le monde se mit à chanter.

_Saying I love you (__Dire je t'aime)_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_ _(Ne sont pas les mots que je veux entendre de toi)_

_It's not that I want you_ _(Ce n'est pas que je veux)_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_ _(Pas que tu les dises, mais si seulement tu savais)_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ _(Combien se serait facile de me montrer ce que tu ressens)_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_ _(Plus que les mots c'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour rendre ça réel)_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me (__Alors tu n'aurais plus besoin de dire que tu m'aimes)_

_Cause I'd already know_ _(Parce que je saurais déjà)_

Je sentis Edward resserrer sa prise autour de moi et me tirer plus près de lui. Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule et me sentis toute étourdie en respirant son odeur intoxicante.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two (__Que ferais-tu si mon cœur était déchiré en deux)_

_More than words to show you feel_ _(Plus que les mots pour montrer que tu sens)_

_That your love for me is real_ _(Que ton amour pour moi est réel)_

_What would you say if I took those words away_ _(Que dirais-tu si je prenais ces mots)_

_Then you couldn't make things_ _new (Alors tu ne pourrais pas faire de choses nouvelles)_

_Just by saying I love you (__Juste en disant 'Je t'aime')_

More than Words, Extreme

J'étais assise là, à savourer temps que j'avais à être capable d'être si près de lui. Je pouvais l'entendre chanter doucement et sa voix était fascinante. Après quelques chansons supplémentaires, et même après Kumbaya, on rit tous.

Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'on eut fini de chanter, Emmett s'éclaira la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'histoire qui fait peur !

Emmett frotta ses mains ensemble avec un sourire démoniaque. Je grognais dans l'épaule d'Edward.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Emmett raconte les histoires les plus effrayantes. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

- C'est bon. Je suis là, dit-il, enroulant ses bras étroitement autour de moi.

Je ne savais pas si ça allait aider mais ses mots me faisaient fondre.

- Tout le monde se regroupe, dit Emmett alors que tout le monde se rapprochait du feu.

Puis il changea sa voix pour qu'elle soit profonde et basse. Il commença à parler doucement alors qu'on se rapprochait plus près pour l'entendre.

- C'est une histoire à propos de Tillie. Tillie et sa mère et son père vivent dans une grande maison sans électricité. Tillie doit aller au lit mais ne peut pas laisser une bougie allumée par peur du feu. Elle se préparer pour se coucher mais n'est pas vraiment fatiguée alors elle joue quelques jeux en parlant avec son ami imaginaire, Fred. A ce moment là, Tillie entendit un craquement sur la première marche des escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre et une voix qui chuchota doucement ''Tillie, je suis sur la première marche''.

Emmett changea alors sa voix pour aller avec l'histoire. Je vis tout le monde se pencher plus près de lui.

- Au début elle pense que c'est son père, mais ce n'est pas sa voix.

Il fit une pause.

- ''Tillie, je suis sur la deuxième marche'', dit Emmett un peu plus fort. Ça doit être sa mère qui vient pour lui lire une histoire, mais ce n'est pas sa voix.

Il s'arrêta.

- ''Tillie, je suis sur la troisième marche'', dit Emmett plus fort d'une voix sinistre. ''Tillie, je suis sur la quatrième marche'', dit-il encore un peu plus fort qu'avant et une voix plus aiguë.

Puis s'arrêta.

- ''Tillie, je suis devant ta porte''.

Je me tendis et sentis Edward m'agripper plus étroitement.

- Creeeeeak, la porte s'ouvre.

Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps.

- ''Tillie, je suis au pied de ton lit''. ''Tillie, je tiens tes couvertures''. ''Tillie, je…''. Juste là Tillie rejeta ses couvertures ! … BOO ! hurla Emmett

Toutes les filles crièrent, y compris moi-même. Je sautais, m'agrippant au t-shirt d'Edward et enterrais mon visage dans son torse.

J'entendais les gars rirent et puis le rire profond d'Emmett. Je levais les yeux et vit mon frère rouler par terre alors que les filles étaient collées aux garçons.

Une fois que je réalisais la position dans laquelle j'étais, je lâchais rapidement le t-shirt d'Edward.

- Oh, um. Désolée pour ça, murmurais-je, frissonnante.

Edward frotta sa main le long de mon bras.

- C'est bon. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant peur mais je pense que je suis sourd maintenant ! dit-il, frottant son oreille.

Je ris.

- Je suis désolée. Emmett a toujours un moyen pour me faire paniquer quand il raconte ses histories.

Je jetais un regard noir à mon frère pendant qu'il haussait les épaules avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Rose tapa l'arrière de sa tête.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. La plage ferme dans 15 minutes, dit Scott en se levant.

On fit tous pareil, puis on rassembla nos affaires et nettoya. Edward me raccompagna à la voiture quand Rose arriva.

- Edward, je peux rentrer avec Emmett ? Tu peux y aller avec Bella puisqu'elle m'a conduit ici.

Elle me jeta un léger sourire et je savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose de mauvais.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Edward.

On commença à charger les voitures quand Alice arrive et me dis qu'elle rentrait avec Jasper. Finalement, Jenny et Kate rentrèrent avec d'autres et il ne resta plus que nous deux dans ma voiture.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être plus évident ?

- Tu veux que je conduise ? C'est un long chemin, offrit Edward.

- D'accord, dis-je, lui donnant les clefs.

Il commença à conduire et suivit la voiture d'Emmett. Je croyais que j'allais m'endormir sur le chemin du retour mais on finit par discuter et rire durant tout le voyage, qui était de presque 1 heure. Il passa très vite, en étant comme ça à discuter l'un avec l'autre. C'était toujours comme ça quand on était ensemble.

Une fois qu'on fut arrivés dans le parking de l'école, on put voir des gens décharger les voitures. Je me tournais vers ma gauche pour défaire ma ceinture et vis qu'Edward ne bougeait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, se retirant lui-même de ses pensées.

- Je vais bien. Je pensais juste à quelque chose, sourit-il.

- Tu veux en parler ? demandais-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta.

- Ouais, je voulais te dire ça depuis un long moment maintenant et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu vas penser. Mais là maintenant, je vais saisir ma chance.

Il frotta le bas de son cou avec sa main.

Je déglutis difficilement. Que voulait-il me dire ?

- Bella, je v-

**BAM !**

Je criais et sautais dans mon siège alors que je portais ma main à ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je me tournais pour regarder par la vitre et vis Emmett qui pointait son doigt vers nous en riant. Mon idiot de frère avait tapé contre la vitre avec son poing pour nous faire peur volontairement.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, tout en hurlant.

- EMMETT !

Rose le tapa alors qu'il lui faisait la moue.

- Tu aurais du voir leurs têtes ?! C'était un classique ! rugit Emmett.

Je l'ignorais et remontais la fenêtre avant de me tourner pour faire face à Edward.

- Je suis désolée pour mon frère de 8 ans. Que disais-tu ?

- Laisse tomber. Ce n'était rien d'important.

Il me fit un faux sourire.

Je pouvais dire qu'il mentait mais ne voulais pas le pousser plus loin. Il me le dirait quand il sera près. Je souhaite simplement savoir ce que c'était. Ça semblait vraiment important.

Était-ce la discussion sur les amis que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps ? J'espère que ce n'était pas le cas. Je continuais à avoir des signaux mélangés et n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait. La nuit entière, il n'avait pas agi comme s'il voulait qu'on soit amis. On aurait dit qu'il voulait quelque chose en plus. J'étais tellement confuse.

Je sortis de la voiture et commençais à décharger mes affaires tout en jetant un regard noir à Emmett.

Parfois l'avoir comme frère était soit une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

_Merci d'avoir ruiné ma super nuit, idiot de frère !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prochain chapitre : le bal. Alors préparez vos tenues des années 40 et essayez de deviner avec qui Bella va au bal !**


	22. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard. Et désolée de n'avoir répondu à aucun de vos messages, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec le site et tout à l'air d'aller mieux maintenant.**

**En tout cas, merci pour tout vos messages, je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que cette histoire vous plaise autant et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux !**** Petit mot pour ****Amel**, j'ai un problème avec l'adresse que tu m'a donné, ça ne marche pas, alors il m'en faudrait une autre.

**J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour traduire des mots alors je les ai laissé en anglais. Allez voir dans mon profil pour les explications, les robes et les coiffures.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture ;D Et désolée pour les fautes !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22** – **Dream a Little Dream of Me**

Chansons – Dream a Little Dream of Me, Ella Fitzgerald & Count Basie, Sing, Sing, Sing, Benny Goodman, Shout and Feel It, Count Basie, In the Mood, Glenn Miller, and Somebody Loves Me, Peggy Lee

* * *

- Ok, Emmett. Tu es prêt pour mes questions ? demandai-je à mon frère, qui était assis en face de moi à _Chipotle._

On était lundi soir et on avait notre dîner frère-sœur.

- Lance-toi, sœurette ! dit-il tout en mangeant l'un de ses trois burritos.

Je vais me sentir désolée pour Jasper plus tard dans la nuit. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à partager une chambre avec lui. Oh, eh bien, pas mon problème !

- Question une, que disent les gars sur moi dans les vestiaires ? demandai-je.

Il commença à s'étouffer et à cracher sa nourriture. Heureusement, je n'étais pas sur le chemin et je commençai à le taper dans le dos.

- Tu vas bien, Em ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- J'y ai pensé mais tu as accepté ce marché et tu as promis de tout dire alors crache le morceau !

Je lui faisais mon sourire diabolique.

Il me jeta un regard noir, sachant qu'il était foutu. Il déglutit.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu m'as piégé ! hurla-t-il.

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

Les gens commençaient à nous regarder maintenant, alors je le tapais sur le bras et répondit doucement.

- Arrêtes Emmett. C'était le marché et tu as accepté.

- Ouais, mais l'Equipe Beck n'existe même plus. Même la rubrique de Tanya le dit. Personne ne va acheter des t-shirts maintenant. Donc plus de marché.

C'était vrai. La colonne de Tanya de ce matin rapportait que l'Equipe Beck était hors-course depuis que Jack avait été aperçu avec Stacy. Alors maintenant, c'était l'Equipe Edella à 100%.

- QUOI ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Emmett ! Tu as déjà vendu les t-shirts et c'était notre marché !

Je fis la moue et mis les 'yeux de chien battu' en marche.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bellie. Tu sais que c'est ma faiblesse.

Je le savais et j'allais m'en servir à mon avantage. J'étais là pour avoir des réponses et il allait toute me les donner ! Je continuais à le regarder tout en faisant la moue.

- D'accord, bien mais tu n'as le droit qu'à trois questions alors. Compris ? dit-il.

Il n'était pas juste. Un marché est un marché mais je veux avoir des réponses et non rester assise ici à me battre avec lui.

- Très bien, tant que tu arrêtes de vendre les t-shirts, répondis-je.

Même si, secrètement, je voulais un t-shirt Equipe Edella, mais jamais je n'allais l'admettre ! Je n'allais pas être attrapé en train de le porter ou sinon, j'allais mourir d'embarras ! D'accord, peut-être que je le porterai en tant que pyjama puisque personne d'autre que Rose ne le verrait.

- D'accord.

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien, les gars ont tendance à parler principalement des filles dans les vestiaires.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ça parait logique ! Continue !

Je croisais mes bras.

- Donc ils parlent des filles et des filles qu'ils trouvent mignonne et sexy. Et avec qui ils veulent sortir ou trainer et apprendre à connaître. Et quand j'ai commencé à être dans l'équipe, je les ais entendu parler de toi.

Il fit une pause.

Moi ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de moi ? Je n'étais en rien spéciale.

- Au début, je me suis mis en colère et ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que j'étais ton frère. Ils ont arrêtés mais ils disent encore des trucs, pas autant qu'avant à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jack et Edward. Mais c'est tout ce que je dis car tu es amie avec certains d'entre eux et tu connais la plupart d'entre eux.

Ça ne répondait pas à ma question… que disent-ils à propos de moi ?

- Allez, Emmett. On a fait un marché ! chouinai-je, forçant mon frère à en dire plus.

- Je ne vais rien dire de plus sur ce dont ils parlent.

Je fis la moue.

- Je vais te donner autre chose, alors, dit-il en soupirant.

Je hochais la tête, me demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Sache juste qu'Edward est vraiment contrarié quand les gars parlent. Jack s'énerve aussi mais pas autant qu'Edward. Et j'ai entendu qu'Edward a toujours été comme ça quand ils parlent de toi, je sais donc qu'il ne réagit pas comme ça devant moi parce que je suis ton frère. Il tient vraiment à toi. Diable, il s'énerve plus que moi parfois sur ce qu'ils disent. Je le trouve bien pour toi, Bells. Je lui fais confiance et on est devenu très proches, dit-il avec son ton de grand frère qui approuve quelque chose.

Je pouvais à peine entendre le reste de ce qu'il dit car j'étais complètement choquée.

WOW ! VRAIMENT ?!

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

Alors Edward faisait vraiment attention. Et il s'énerve à propos des discussions des gars bien avant qu'Emmett soit dans l'équipe ? Ça veut dire qu'il me connaissait depuis tout ce temps ? Et qu'il se préoccupe de moi depuis avant cette année ?

Argh… trop de questions. Je savais que je devais faire attention avec la prochaine question que je posais à Emmett puisqu'il ne m'en restait plus que deux. Il commença son second burrito alors que je continuais à manger mon bol de riz.

- D'accord, je ne vais plus te poser de questions à propos des discussions de garçons, mais je suis très surprise et choquée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, question deux, que t'a dit Edward à propos de moi ?

Il s'étouffa à nouveau alors que je le tapais très fort dans le dos.

- Tu ne te retiens pas avec ces questions, dis-moi ?

- Nope, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- D'accord, très bien, souffla-t-il, probablement en se tapant mentalement dans les fesses pour avoir fait ce marché. Mais tu ne peux dire à personne que je t'ai dis ça et tu ne peux pas lui dire non plus. Promis ?

- Je promets.

Il s'arrêta.

- Eh bien, au début, il me posait des questions sur toi quand on a eut les essais avant le début des cours.

Whoa. Attends.

Il a posé des questions à Emmett sur moi durant les essais ?! C'était avant même que je le connaisse !

_Retour à l'interrogatoire, Bella ! Ne perd pas ta concentration !_

J'envoyais un regard à Emmett pour qu'il élabore plus.

Il hésita, comme s'il me disait un grand secret, ce qui me rendait encore plus anxieuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a demandé sur moi ?

- Il me demandait des trucs genre quel est ton restaurant préféré et quelles étaient tes fleurs préférées. Au début, il faisait ça subtilement et je n'y pensais pas. Honnêtement, je croyais que vous étiez amis et vous connaissiez l'un l'autre. En fait, il m'a en quelque sorte trompé dans le but d'obtenir des informations de ma part.

Il a fait quoi ?!

Puis Emmett tapa sa tempe avec ses doigts.

- Mais ton frère très intelligent l'a repéré. J'étais encore plus suspicieux quand il me posait des questions sur toi et Jasper. Bien sûr, il ne rendait pas ça évidemment mais comme étant un gars, je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il essayait de déterminer quelles étaient tes relations avec Jasper. Je continuais à lui dire que vous étiez meilleurs amis mais il semblait incertain. Et quand la rubrique de Tanya a rapporté que vous étiez un couple ? Disons simplement que personne ne voulait être autour d'Edward. Il devint ce gars à l'humeur changeante durant toute la semaine, et quand l'histoire de rétractation est sortie c'était comme si un énorme point venait d'être levé de ses épaules. Il redevint l'Edward normal. Et après l'histoire du rencard avec Jack, Edward était vraiment morose durant cette période là aussi, en y pensant bien, ce gars a des foutus changements d'humeur. En tout cas, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait de demander un rendez-vous, ce dont je n'étais pas surpris. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Il avait juste besoin de réagir comme un homme. Je lui ai donné le grand discours 'tu lui fais du mal, je te tue'.

- Tu as fait quoi ? dis-je, poussant un cri aigu.

- Je devais lui faire. J'ai fais pareil avec Jack.

- Emmett ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça ! grognais-je.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un devait le faire. Je suis sûr que Jasper l'aurait fait, mais ça semblait plus effrayant venant de moi.

Il émit un rire diabolique.

- Bref, je voulais aussi savoir si il te proposait de sortir à cause de la compétition, puisqu'il a attendu jusqu'à l'impression de l'article pour te demander. Bien évidemment, il était contrarié que j'ai pu penser ça et m'assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Même si je le savais déjà, je devais en être sûr pour toi. Et c'est tout. Il n'a pas dit ou demandé grand-chose depuis.

C'était comme si une grande ampoule s'était allumée au-dessus de ma tête. Tout était clair maintenant. C'était comme ça qu'Edward connaissait mon restaurant préféré et savait quelles étaient mes fleurs préférées.

Et maintenant, toutes ses sautes d'humeur avaient enfin un sens. Tout le temps où il agissait de façon distante et froide envers moi pendant les cours et la fois dans la bibliothèque quand Jasper était venu me retrouver pour notre session d'études.

Et moi qui pensais qu'il était énervé parce que je lui avais demandé s'il était gay ! HA ! Il était jaloux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward Cullen était jaloux à cause de moi !

WWWWWWWEEEEEEE !!

Attends, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien ?!

AAAAAAAHHHH !! Je luttais pour garder mon excitation à un niveau convenable. Emmett avait un petit sourire en coin, il devait probablement avoir vu la réalisation qui était apparente sur tout mon visage.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- D'accord, dernière question, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob Black sur le terrain de football pour que ça cause une bagarre ? demandai-je calmement.

Les yeux d'Emmett étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent en une étroite ligne et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Non, je ne te dis pas ce qui est arrivé, dit-il fermement.

- Aw, allez, Em ! Tu as promis !

- Toute autre question que celle-là. Pose une autre question, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Que diable s'est-il passé ? C'est comme si vous tous, vous en faisiez un grand secret.

- Eh bien, on va se venger pour ce qu'il a dit. C'était des choses horribles, Bella.

- Alors ça veut dire que c'était à propos de moi ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

- Eh bien, ne penses-tu pas que j'ai le droit de savoir s'il a dit des choses sur moi et que je devrais être celle qui se venge et non vous tous ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, en accord avec moi.

- Alors, Em, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit.

- D'accord, très bien, mais tu n'as rien entendu venant de moi ! Edward me tuerai s'il savait que je te l'ai dit.

Il fit une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward ne veut pas que je sache ?

- Quand on était sur le terrain de football, Jacob a dit qu'il voulait taper ce…

Sa phrase resta en suspens.

Ma bouche fit un 'O', comprenant enfin pourquoi tout le monde était contrarié. Je me recroquevillais dans mon siège. Peut-être aurais-je du éviter de demander à Emmett ce qui s'était passé.

- Bien sûr, il a mit tout le monde en colère en disant ça. Et il nous a dit qu'il avait découvert qui tu étais et comment tu t'appelais. Il a fait quelques commentaires crus supplémentaires, que je ne répéterais pas ici.

Je pouvais dire qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne me disait pas alors, alors je le pressais.

- Et ?

- Et il a dit qu'il allait te surveiller et qu'il parviendrait à toi éventuellement. Ça m'a paniqué et bien évidemment je me suis énervé à cause de ce qu'il impliquait et me suis jeté sur lui, déclenchant la bagarre. Et ça a énervé pour le monde aussi. Tous les gars te voient comme une petite sœur maintenant, à l'exception d'Edward bien sûr.

- Emmett, tu penses qu'il était sérieux à propos de me surveiller ?

Je déglutis péniblement.

Je commençais à avoir peur. Je veux dire, et s'il me suivait ? Ou quelque chose de fou comme ça ? Qui savait de quoi il était capable ?

- Non, non. Jacob mentait et essayait de tous nous mettre en colère. Mais je comprends quand même des précautions. Je ne dis pas que le problème avec Lauren fut une bonne chose mais c'est arrivé au bon moment, ce qui me permet d'avoir quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

Je soupirai.

Est-ce que mon frère était obligé d'appuyer sur le fait qu'il faisait accompagné à chaque classe pour Edward ? Même si Edward jurait que ce n'était pas à cause d'Emmett.

- Mais pourquoi le coach a laissé passer ça et ne vous a pas tous suspendu pour bagarre ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que le coach a une fille qui est à la fac maintenant. Une situation similaire lui ai arrivé au lycée, alors il a dit qu'il était fier qu'on se soit dressé face à Jacob. Bien sûr, le coach est concerné à propos de toute l'histoire et si Jacob fait quoi que ce soit, il va le signaler à son école. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Bella. Jacob ne va rien te faire. On a quelque chose de prévu pour se venger en janvier après la fin de la saison de football. Et il ne s'attaquera plus jamais à nous.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh non, je ne t'implique pas.

- Emmett, je suis impliquée et je veux participer, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

Il soupira, abandonnant et expliqua leur plan pour atteindre Jacob.

- C'est tout ce qui vous ait venus à l'esprit ? dis-je, faisant rouler mes yeux.

Leur idée était assez banale. On peut pas faire grand-chose avec des chauves-souris vampires et ils avaient déjà sortis un truc.

Emmett me regarda, surpris.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à l'esprit alors, oh grand sage, dit-il sarcastiquement.

J'expliquai mon idée et le vis sourire. Il devenait de plus en plus grand à mesure que j'expliquai les choses plus en détail.

- Tu es vraiment ma sœur. Je suis si fier ! dit Emmett, ravie tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux avec sa grande patte.

Je souris en retour. J'attendais avec impatience de me venger de Jacob Black.

Cet idiot sera qu'il ne faut jamais me déranger.

**********

- Respire, Bella. Respire ! me cria Rose alors que j'étais assise dans une chaise avec Alice qui arrangeait mes cheveux en _Victory Rolls_.

J'étais désespérée. On était samedi et le bal de la rentrée était ce soir. Je n'avais même pas eu la chance de penser à ça de toute la semaine à cause de toute la folie. Bien sûr, Alice était ravie que j'aie arrêté de l'enquiquiner pour savoir avec qui j'y allais. Il restait encore une heure jusqu'à ce que mon cavalier mystère arrive et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être. J'essayais d'éliminer les choix et déterminer qui il restait mais il y avait encore beaucoup d'options possibles.

En mettant de côté le fait que je n'avais aucune idée d'avec qui j'allais au bal, j'étais excitée. Les vêtements qu'Alice avait créés étaient incroyables. Alice m'avait crée une robe noire de swing qui avait des manches un peu élevées avec un col blanc pour le contraste et une ceinture blanche avec un petit nœud. C'était un corsage et jupe droite.

Rose portrait une robe rouge de swing qui avait un corsage avec une encolure bateau et un décolleté en V dans le dos avec une jupe tournante. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux déjà prêts. Elle était en train de se maquiller maintenant, ce qui incluait évidemment le rouge à lèvres rouge vermeille qui était si populaire dans les années 40.

Alice avait ses cheveux en _pin curls_ puisqu'elle avait des cheveux courts. Elle portait une robe bleue marine, qui avait la même silhouette que la mienne mais avait une ceinture blanche et un petit nœud au col.

Il y eut un toc à notre porte et Rose alla ouvrir. Jenny entra, portant une robe noire de swing qui était accentuée par un nœud rouge au col et la taille. Ses cheveux étaient déjà préparés et son maquillage était parfait. Rose siffla.

- Jenny, tu es magnifique ! dis-je.

- Merci ! Vous êtes toutes fantastiques ! Et merci à Alice pour cette superbe robe ! Et bien sûr pour les costumes des autres ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, Alice ! dit Jenny, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit.

On s'était mises d'accord pour que nos cavaliers viennent nous chercher dans notre chambre ce soir. On allait à la soirée tous ensembles.

- Je suis d'accord ! Alice, tu as fais un super travail sur ces robes ! intervint Rose.

- Ouaip ! dis-je.

- Je suis heureuse que vous les aimiez ! J'étais tellement nerveuse ! dit Alice.

On savait toutes qu'Alice était stressée durant la semaine à cause des changements de dernière minute et autres, mais elle parvint à avoir toutes les tenues finies dans les temps, ce qui était remarquable.

Elle finit mes cheveux et commença à attaquer mon maquillage. Après encore 30 minutes, elle termina et se recula pour admirer son travail.

- C'est fini ! Maintenant, va te regarder et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, dit-elle.

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bains pour le regarder dans le miroir en pied. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? dit Alice, semblant dépitée.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ADORE ! Je suis simplement surprise que je puisse ressembler à ça ! dis-je.

Mes mèches étaient légèrement sur le côté mais mes cheveux étaient arrangés en Victory Rolls. J'avais une fleur fraiche de gardénia à la base de mon cou, retenant la moitié de mes cheveux alors que le reste reposait en rouleaux autour de mes épaules. J'avais de l'eye-liner noir qui accentuait la forme de mes yeux et du rouge à lèvre rouge brillant. Je sortais littéralement d'un film des années 40.

- Bella, tu es toujours bien. Tu es simplement super HOT ce soir ! dit Rose tandis que Jenny et Alice hochaient leurs têtes en signe d'accord.

- Eh bien, les gars arrivent dans 10 minutes. Voilà tes chaussures, dit Alice tout en sortant une paire d'escarpin noir avec un petit trou devant d'un sac de shopping.

- Alice, comment veux-tu que je danse avec ces chaussures ? Sans parler avec quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai jamais essayer avant, dis-je.

- Bella, arrêtes de te plaindre. Ce sont des chaussures mignonnes qui vont parfaitement avec ta robe et je sais que tu peux danser avec. Alors tais-toi et mets-les.

Je les attrapais avec hésitation et les mises. Je me levais et marchais autour de la pièce. Elles étaient, en vérité, assez confortable. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Alice me lancer un petit sourire.

J'entendis un toc à la porte et je pris une profonde inspiration. Les gars étaient là. Rose ouvrit la porte et Emmett siffla. Il portrait un uniforme militaire vert foncé de la 2e Guerre Mondiale. Je supposais qu'ils suivaient vraiment tous le thème.

Je ne pouvais voir personne derrière sa forme massive mais je le vis faire tourner Rose et puis sortir en lui tenant la main.

Puis Steve arriva à la porte, portant une tenue similaire à Emmett. Alice m'avait dit qu'il était plus difficile de faire une variété de costumes pour les garçons et que la plupart d'entre eux allaient porter des vêtements similaires. Jenny marcha vers lui, l'étreignit puis embrassa sa joue. Elle dut retirer le rouge à lèvres de sa joue tandis qu'ils riaient et sortirent de la pièce.

Jasper arriva ensuite à la porte et portait une tenue de marin blanche. Il était très beau. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Il me fit un sourire mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçu Alice. Elle marcha vers lui et ils parlèrent en chuchotant, et en se regardant dans les yeux. Je dus regarder ailleurs, ayant l'impression d'être une intruse dans un instant personnel.

Puis j'entendis un toc à la porte. Je levais les yeux et poussais un hoquet de surprise.

Là, pencher contre le chambranle, se trouvait Edward. Je m'effondrais littéralement devant lui.

Il portait un pantalon et une veste noire avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir et blanc. Il avait un blazer noir dans sa main, posée sur son épaule. Il portait un chapeau de feutre noir et avait du gel dans les cheveux. J'étais surprise qu'il soit capable de maitriser ses cheveux.

Était-il vraiment mon cavalier ?! Que faisait-il là ?

Était-ce réel ou un autre foutu rêve ?

Je me pinçais.

Réel. Vraiment réel.

_Respire profondément, Bella !_

_Arrêtes de te tenir là comme une idiote à le fixer !_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est tenus comme ça à se dévisager mais j'entendis quelqu'un dans le couloir d'éclaircir la gorge, nous ramenant dans la réalité.

- Salut, Bella. Je suis là pour t'emmener au bal.

Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait d'évaluer ma réaction.

- Tu es mon cavalier ? demandai-je assez silencieusement, comme si le dire à haute voix prouverait que c'était faux.

- Ouais. Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une once de peur dans sa voix.

Avait-il peur que je ne sois pas heureuse ? Était-il complètement fou ?!

- Diable, oui, c'est bon ! dis-je un peu trop vite et trop fort.

Je claquais ma main sur ma bouche.

_D'accord, un peu trop d'excitation là, Bella ! Calmes-toi !_

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu à mon enthousiasme.

Super, maintenant il est officiellement effrayé !

Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait durement de se retirer d'éclater de rire.

J'éclairais ma gorge.

- Oh, um, j'étais simplement surprise. Je croyais que tu avais des trucs de l'ACE à faire durant les soirées.

- J'ai cette année de libre puisque je suis le président de l'association, dit-il, me donnant mon sourire en coin favori.

Je lui donnais probablement le plus grand sourire en retour alors que je marchais vers lui.

- Tu es…

Il fit une pause.

Quoi ? Horrible ? Dégoutante ? Hideuse ? Affreuse ? Hot ? Mignonne ? QUOI ?!

Mon esprit bouillonnait de pensées alors qu'il me regardait abasourdi. Je n'étais pas sure de quoi penser avec le regard qu'il me faisait.

- Splendide, dit-il, admiratif.

D'accord, pas du tout ce que je m'attendais à entendre mais ça me rendrait vraiment ravie.

L'ai-je rendu coi ?! WOW !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je.

- Vous êtes prêts à y aller vous deux ? nous interrompit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je lui lançais un regard 'merci beaucoup'. J'avais une dette envers elle pour toujours !

- Ouais, allons-y.

Edward me tendit son bras et j'y passais le mien, et fermais la porte.

Après ma discussion avec Emmett, les sujets dont on avait parlés m'avaient perturbé durant la semaine mais je n'en avais parlé à personne, surtout mes questions à propos d'Edward. J'essayais de déterminer par moi-même si Edward m'appréciait vraiment. J'avais analysé la façon dont il me parlait ou interagissait avec moi et n'étais toujours pas sûre à 100 %. Alors je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi penser. Une part de moi était enchantée et l'autre part était sceptique. Je décidais de ne pas laisser ça me déranger puisqu'on allait au bal et que je devais me concentrer.

On se dirigea dans la nuit vers le gymnase. La soirée allait être tenue dans notre plus large gymnase, où il y avait les matchs de basket. C'était comme un mini _Staples Center_. Je pouvais voir des tonnes d'élèves habillés avec des tenues similaires et marcher dans la même direction que nous.

Je pouvais sentir les regards des filles, certains admiratifs et d'autres qui m'envoyaient des regards meurtriers.

C'est vrai qu'Edward n'avait jamais emmené personne au bal avant et me voilà avec lui à son bras ! Je voulais courir partout et crier à plein poumons ma joie.

Mais alors je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment choisi pour aller au bal avec lui. Alice avait tout organisé.

Eh, qui ça intéresse ?! Je suis au bal de la rentrée avec le fameux Edward Cullen ! Je me fous de tout le reste en ce moment !

Je pouvais entendre la chanson _In The Mood_ de Glenn Miller en provenance du gymnase. Notre école ne s'était pas retenue pour décorer l'endroit. Le gymnase semblait sortit d'une scène des années 40. La cour extérieure était décorée avec des lumières qui pendaient et d'autres qui étaient autour des arbres. Il y avait des véhicules vintage garés à l'entrée. Je pouvais voir des vieux posters des années 40 partout sur les murs du gymnase et une énorme affiche qui disait 'The Suds Bucket'.

- The Suds Bucket ? dis-je à voix haute, rigolant.

- Ouais, l'ACE devait trouver un nom pour le bâtiment, dit Edward tout en haussant les épaules.

L'intérieur du gymnase était comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il n'y avait plus de gradins si de paniers de basket ou d'autres choses qui soient reliées au sport. C'était comme marcher dans l'un de mes rêves, seulement cette fois c'était la réalité.

Il y avait un grand groupe de musique de 20 personnes sur le devant de la salle, sur une large scène avec des trompettes, tambours, clarinettes, … Ils étaient tous habillé avec des smokings. Et il y avait des rideaux rouges de chaque côté. Il y avait quelques tables autour du fond de la salle et un large bar à sodas dans le coin.

Il y avait déjà des couples en train de danser, de faire des sauts et des portés dans les airs. Je pouvais voir les coachs marcher autour avec des blocs-notes. Je vis la plupart de nos amis déjà présents porter des robes mignonnes et des tenues comme tous les autres. J'aperçus Jack danser joyeusement avec Stacy.

Puis j'entendis _Sing, Sing, Sing_ de Benny Goodman, faisant se ruer sur la piste une foule d'élèves. Rose et Emmett coururent sur la piste et commencèrent à faire le jitterbug. Alice et Jasper dansèrent le lindy hop. C'était manifestement facile pour lui de la porter dans les airs, petite comme elle était. Jenny et Steve coururent également. Edward posa son chapeau et blazer sur une table et attrapa ma main.

- Allons-y ! dit-il me tirant sur la piste de danse.

Premièrement, j'étais nerveuse parce que j'avais seulement pratiqué avec Jasper depuis le début des cours. Deuxièmement, c'était Edward et je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser. Et troisièmement, on allait devoir se tenir les mains durant la danse et je devais faire en sorte de rester concentrer. Interdiction de rêver parce qu'on allait être notés et je ne pouvais pas me laisser être emporté ailleurs.

Alors qu'on entrait sur la piste de danse, il me tira vers lui, me prenant par surprise. Il me fit un grand sourire, qui me fit sourire en retour alors qu'il me faisait tourner. Je le laissais conduire la danse. C'était plus facile de danser avec lui que je ne le pensais.

Il me leva dans l'air alors que je posais mes tibias sur mes genoux pliés et il me fit tourner alors que je reposais mes pieds par terre. Heureusement, Alice avait cousu des shorts discret sur nos robes pour qu'aucune des filles ne montrent ses sous-vêtements avec tous les sauts et portés.

Alors qu'on continuait à danser au rythme de la musique, il m'entraina dans un saut arrière où je tournais autour de son bras et atterris à côté de lui. Je pouvais voir les profs écrire rapidement sur leurs blocs-notes tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de nous.

On fit quelques sauts et portés supplémentaires et je vis tout le monde faire de même. C'était très amusant. Je riais et profitais pleinement du moment.

Le groupe commença à jouer _Shout and Feel It_ par Count Basie, qui était un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Et on commença à danser le jitterbug. Emmett ressemblait à un gamin dans une boutique de bonbons, faisant les plus fous portés et sauts possible avec Rose.

Je vis un couple à côté de nous tenter un saut coup sur coup. J'étais assez étonnée de combien tout le monde dansait bien alors qu'on avait juste appris ça depuis 6 semaines. Je pouvais dire que les coachs étaient impressionnés.

Après qu'ils partirent, on décida de faire une pause. C'était vraiment fatiguant de danser pendant une heure. Tandis que je m'asseyais à une table avec Jenny, Rose et Alice, les gars allèrent nous chercher de quoi boire.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Lauren, qui dansait avec un gars louche que je reconnu mais dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Apparemment, Alice lui avait une robe toute simple qui était orange. Lauren semblait extrêmement en colère. Je savais qu'Alice était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait manifestement fait exprès de faire un horrible travail sur la robe de Lauren.

Lorsqu'Alice aperçu ce que je regardais, elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Je passais une mauvaise journée quand j'ai fait sa robe. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est laide et inconfortable, répondit-elle innocemment.

Je pouvais voir Lauren essayer de tripoter sa robe tout en dansant, donnant l'impression d'avoir des contractions musculaires.

- Alice, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire de laid. Disons simplement que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on porterait, gloussai-je.

Rose lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Eh bien, espérons simplement qu'elle ne se déshabille pas sur la piste. On ne veut pas devenir aveugles.

Edward s'assit à côté de moi, plaçant une grande bouteille en verre de coca devant moi. Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Merci ! Wow, vous faites vraiment les choses à fond ! dis-je tout en attrapant la bouteille et sirotant avec la paille.

Il rit.

- Ouais, je sais. Je pense que c'est fou l'argent qu'on dépense pour les danses ici, mais ça vaut le coup à la fin.

Après avec fini nos boissons, on retourna danser un peu plus. Puis la musique s'arrêta et le directeur Walker et Mme Dalton montèrent sur la scène. Edward se tenait à côté de moi, ne lâchant pas ma main.

- Je demande votre attention. Merci pour être venus aujourd'hui. Vous nous avez tous impressionnés avec vos danses. Je demande une ronde d'applaudissements pour l'ACE et leur magnifique transformation du gymnase ce soir. Et une autre salve d'applaudissements pour le groupe qu'on a engagé, qui a fait du très bon travail, dit Walker dans le micro alors que les applaudissements se firent entendre dans la foule.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward pour lui sourire, il me retourna mon regard avec timidité.

- C'est maintenant le moment d'annoncer les noms des Roi et Reine du bal, dit Mme Dalton comme si c'était l'évènement le plus important de sa vie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je vis Lauren se reprendre à l'annonce, alors qu'elle se tenait plus droite, le nez en l'air.

- Le Roi du bal cette année est… Mr Emmett Swan ! hurla Mme Dalton dans le micro.

Tout le monde poussa des cris et applaudit. Je sentis Edward se relâcher à côté de moi. Il semblait heureux de ne pas avoir gagné pour une fois. Je ris silencieusement mais serrais sa main.

Emmett courut sur scène, attrapa la couronne et la plaça sur sa tête tout en remerciant tout le monde avec un lent mouvement de la main comme une reine de beauté et des fausses larmes. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je pense que je vis même le directeur rire.

Mme Dalton houspiller Emmett. Elle prenait vraiment ses danses au sérieux.

- La Reine du bal de cette année est…

Je vis Lauren commencer à faire son chemin vers la scène avant que Mme Dalton n'ait fini son annonce.

- … Mlle Rosalie Hale !

Je poussais des cris et applaudis, heureuse pour Rose et également rassuré que ça ne soit pas moi. Ça m'avait paniqué et j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à monter là devant tout le monde.

Je pouvais voir que Rose était vraiment excitée mais gardait son calme alors qu'elle marchait sur scène, effleurant une Lauren choquée et accepta sa couronne.

Juste alors, une femme âgée, portant une longue robe de satin rouge, monta sur scène. Elle me rappelait une version plus jeune d'Ella Fitzgerald. Elle fit signe à Rose et Emmett d'aller sur la piste, qui était maintenant vide pour permettre la danse officielle du Roi et de la Reine. Elle commença à chanter _Somebody Loves Me_ de Peggy Lee.

Je vis Lauren souffler et courir hors du gymnase, manifestement contrariée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle est gagné la couronne pour une fois. Non pas qu'elle gagnait à chaque fois. Mais je savais qu'elle faisait toujours des trucs méchants aux gagnantes parce qu'elle était trop énervée de ne pas avoir gagné. Quelle pauvre perdante !

Edward se pencha et chuchota dans mon oreille.

- Tu veux aller dehors ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je.

Il me dirigea dehors vers la cour où quelques personnes dansaient un slow au son de la musique. Puis, il me tira contre lui et on commença à onduler lentement. Il avait un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre tenait ma main. Mon autre bras reposait contre son torse.

C'était comme si on dansait dans les nuages. Une nouvelle chanson lente de jazz commença et des élèves sortirent dans la cour pour danser. Je pouvais entendre la voix mélodieuse de la chanteuse s'attarder dans l'air.

_..._

_Stars shining bright above you._

_Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,'_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me_

_..._

Il me tira plus près de lui, assez pour que je pose ma tête sur son torse. Alors je me lançais. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit à l'aise avec ça mais je le sentis se relâcher quand je le fis. Je respirais son odeur et le sentis poser son menton sur le haut de ma tête. C'était comme si on dansait seuls et que personne n'était dans la cour avec nous.

_..._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me._

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone and blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_..._

J'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve, mais c'était réel et je me trouvais en train d'espérer que ça ne finisse jamais. Il bougea sa tête et baissa les yeux vers moi alors que je levais les miens. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux marrons. Et à ce moment là, je sus ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je pouvais voir tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux.

_..._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this:_

_..._

Il pencha sa tête plus près de la mienne. J'arrêtais de respirer alors que je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait arriver et juste après, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je ne pouvais pas penser. Mon tête tournait et c'était comme si tout à l'intérieur de moi fondait. L'électricité qui courait à travers moi, fit courber mes orteils. Mes genoux commençaient à faiblir mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'effondrer sous moi.

_..._

_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be._

_Dream a little dream of me_

_..._

Il me laissa gentiment partir et plaça ses deux mains autour de mon visage, prenant mon menton en coupe. Il fit courir ses pouces contre mes joues. Nos lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensemble alors qu'on approfondissait le baiser. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, mais je savais que j'allais vite avoir besoin de respirer. On rompit finalement le baiser pour respirer.

Mon premier vrai baiser. Et c'était avec Edward Cullen.

C'était réel. Je devais continuer de me dire ça. C'était mieux qu'aucun rêve ou pensée que j'avais jamais imaginée.

A l'intérieur de moi, j'explosais de joie. C'était simplement irréel. Et ça m'arrivait à moi ! MOI !

_..._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this:_

_..._

Il posa son front contre le mien.

- Wow ! dis-je en un souffle.

- Wow n'est pas assez fort pour le décrire, dit-il, semblant sans souffle. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu pour faire ça, dit-il doucement, se reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je le regardais et me mis à glousser. Il me lança un regard confus. Alors je tendis la main et retirais le rouge à lèvres brillant qui était sur ses lèvres. Il rougit légèrement. Il était si adorable.

- Depuis combien de temps attendais-tu ? réussis-je finalement à lui demander, pour avoir la réponse que je cherchais.

_..._

_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be._

_Dream a little dream of me_

Dream a Little Dream of Me, Ella Fitzgerald

_..._

La chanson se finit.

- Exactement 3 ans, 6 semaines, 3 jours et 12 heures, dit-il lentement.

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Il me regarda, paniqué à l'idée de m'avoir effrayé.

_Vite ! Dis quelque chose, idiote ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu es paniquée._

Il devrait être plus effrayé par moi !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondis-je rapidement. Je suis flattée. Extrêmement flattée. J'étais en fait surprise et j'ai une confession à faire.

Son sourcil s'arqua de confusion.

- Tu vois, j'ai le plus gros coup de cœur pour toi depuis exactement 3 ans, 6 semaines, 3 jours et 10 heures.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand de choc.

- Je suis simplement surprise que tu ais 2 heures d'avance sur moi, dis-je avec un sourire alors que mon visage virait au cramoisi.

Il rit et me prit dans une étreinte. Je jetais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Alors, tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne vais pas me réveiller et découvrir que c'est un rêve, bredouillais-je dans son torse.

Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je le pense vraiment. Je t'ai adoré depuis le moment où je t'ai vu il y a trois ans dans le parking, le premier jour de l'emménagement dans les dortoirs.

- Ah, ça explique les deux heures d'avance sur moi. Je ne t'ai vu qu'au déjeuner, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Bien sûr, tout s'est intensifié après qu'on soit devenus amis cette année, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, d'accord avec lui.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? demandai-je.

Il rit.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Il avait raison. J'aurais du prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller lui parler.

- J'avais peur durant toutes ces années parce que je croyais que tu étais avec Jasper. Je n'étais pas sûre et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer. Et tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'être ouverte à l'idée de rencontrer des gens alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi et je t'admirais de loin. Et j'étais tellement concentré sur les études et les sports. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir de distractions mais je savais que je devais faire quelque chose cette année. Ça ma donné l'excuse pour te parler. C'est pourquoi je suis assis à côté de toi dans les deux cours qu'on a en commun.

Après tout ce temps, Edward Cullen m'aime bien depuis aussi longtemps que moi et il veut être avec moi. Il m'a choisi. Moi !

- J'avais peur aussi. J'admets que c'était un béguin, mais comme les fans clubs que tu as mais un béguin de loin, comme tu l'as dis. Mais après avoir appris à te connaître, c'était quelque chose de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Je m'arrêtais doucement. Il me sourit.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureuse maintenant, dis-je, lui souriant.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux, dit-il.

Il attrapa ma main, l'amenant à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

- Ahem ! entendis-je derrière moi.

On se tourna pour voir Alice avec ses mains sur les hanches. Jasper se tenait à côté d'elle, me faisant un grand sourire avec un regard entendu. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer quelque chose. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à l'expression de mon visage.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda Alice.

- Eh bien, je lui ais dis, dit Edward.

- Et je lui ais dit, dis-je.

Elle poussa un petit cri et enroula ses bras autour de sauter, faisant des bonds.

- Je le savais ! Je vous l'avais dit ! A tous les deux ! Maintenant, vous pouvez arrêter d'être stupides ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout le monde nous regardait et Jasper la calma. Éventuellement, tout le monde se remit à danser. Edward et moi fîmes de même. On parla silencieusement à propos de nos sentiments cachés et maintenant révélés et le nombre de fois où il avait voulu me le dire. Il mourrait d'envie de me le dire le jour du jeu de joie. Quand il avait manqué sa chance sur les rochers, il avait essayé dans la voiture seulement pour être interrompus par Emmett.

Tout semblait irréel. Me voilà en train de danser avec le gars le plus extraordinaire et il m'aimait en retour. J'avais l'impression d'être au sommet du monde et je ne voulais pas que la nuit ne se finisse.

* * *

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;-D**


	23. Spring

**Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos ajouts de cette histoire dans vos favoris et/ou dans vos alertes.**

**¤Gwendoline: ****C'est avec plasir que je veux bien te prévenir pour les mises à jour mais l'adresse que tu m'a donné ne veut pas marché !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – ****Spring**

Chanson – Spring from Four Seasons, Antonio Vivaldi

* * *

Après le bal, Edward et moi devînmes inséparable. Pas comme si on ne l'était pas avant mais il y avait juste quelque chose entre nous, comme si la compréhension des sentiments de l'autre avait tout rendu encore plus confortable.

Bien sûr, la rubrique de Tanya déclarait dès lundi qu'on sortait ensemble, avec des photos de nous au bal et de notre premier baiser. Je sentais les papillons dans mon ventre quand je vis les photos.

La plus grosse question qu'on me demandait constamment par presque tout le monde était de savoir si Edward était mon petit ami. J'avais même des filles de troisième que je ne connaissais qui venaient me voir pour me poser cette question. C'était arrivé à un point où les questions incessantes commençaient vraiment à m'énerver.

Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

Oui, il est à moi, alors allez-vous en haut garces ! C'était évidemment ce que je disais secrètement dans ma tête mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment répondre parce qu'il ne m'avait pas officiellement demandé d'être sa petite amie et je ne voulais pas le cataloguer comme mon petit ami. Si je faisais ça, j'allais sûrement le faire partir. Je suppose que ma seule option est de m'asseoir et d'attendre.

Je commençais à devenir anxieuse. Et s'il ne voulait pas être mon petit ami ? Si je lui avais fait peur ?

Depuis le bal, on avait confié beaucoup de choses à l'autre.

Il m'avait même dit qu'il allait dans la librairie juste pour me voir. Moi ! J'étais complètement hébétée quand il avait dit ça. Il dut me pincer pour me sortir de mon état. Il commençait à apprendre que me pincer était une bonne chose mais si au début, il avait peur de me faire du mal.

Soi-disant que ce jour là quand il est venu dans le magasin, il était si pris par moi qu'il avait accidentellement attrapé _Confessions d'une accro du shopping_ et ne le savait même pas jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Bien évidemment, il m'avait dit que c'était probablement la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé, vu que j'ai pensé qu'il était gay et puis il avait esquivé en disant qu'il l'achetait pour Alice.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que c'était son moment le plus embarrassant. Ce n'était rien comparé à tous les mieux. Je l'avais prévenue qu'il y avait plus à venir s'il restait avec moi mais il avait tourné la chose en plaisanterie.

J'avais aussi confessé pourquoi je me pinçai constamment autour de lui, à cause de mon imagination stupide. Il ria encore plus fort que d'habitude, mais s'il pensait que j'étais folle ?

**RING !**

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de la journée. J'étais dans le bureau du journal en train de ranger mes affaires quand Jasper s'avança vers moi.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées ? demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai à lui parler d'Edward et de mes sentiments. C'était mon meilleur ami mais je parlai seulement des trucs de garçons avec les filles. Et il savait déjà assez de chose sur mon stupide coup de cœur depuis 3 ans. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les détails de ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

- C'est rien, Jazz, soufflai-je.

- Bells, y'a quelque chose qui clairement te dérange. Alors dis-moi, dit-il.

Je regardai autour pour être sûre que personne n'allait entendre.

- D'accord, et bien, j'ai été bombardée de questions toute la journée par des gens me demandant si Edward était mon petit ami. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas encore demandé et je pense toujours qu'il est trop tôt mais je pensais simplement : et s'il ne me demande jamais. Et s'il ne veut pas être mon petit-ami ? Si je l'avais fait fuir ? dis-je, nerveusement.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça, Bells ? Le gars est fou de toi. Tout le monde peut le voir.

Vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense comme ça. Je commence à être nerveuse je crois. Surtout avec toute l'attention et les gens qui viennent me parler. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire et qu'est-ce que je dois penser ?

- Eh bien, ça fait seulement une semaine que vous sortez ensemble.

- Ouais, mais on agit presque comme un couple. Je sais que tu penses probablement que je suis folle parce que ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais à partir de quel moment tu demandes à quelqu'un une relation sérieuse et exclusive ? Parce qu'il pourrait sortir avec d'autres personnes, et s'il le voulait ?

Mon estomac se noua à cette pensée.

- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas faire ça, Bells, me réprimanda Jasper. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un agenda précis sur quand demander à quelqu'un une relation sérieuse et exclusive. Je pense que c'est seulement basé sur le bon moment, du moins c'était comme ça pour moi avec Alice. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bells. Ça arrivera vite.

Il me sourit.

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte. Je vis Rose et Alice qui nous attendaient.

- Salut les filles ! dis-je alors que je marchai vers elles.

Alice courut vers Jasper, le prenant dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter pour parler, alors je regardai dans la direction de Rose.

- Hey, je dois aller aux toilettes, dis-je alors que je marchais vers les toilettes des femmes.

- Je dois y aller aussi, dit-elle, marchant avec moi et liant nos bras.

- On revient les amoureux ! criai-je alors qu'on marchait dans le couloir.

- Alors, comment ça va entre Edward et toi ? demanda Rose alors qu'on entrait dans les toilettes.

Ça semblait vide, je n'avais vu personne à l'intérieur.

- Super, répondis-je, espérant qu'elle ne voudrait pas savoir ce qui me dérangeait vraiment.

- D'accord, je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Elle me connaissait trop bien. J'entrai donc dans l'explication de mes inquiétudes dont j'avais déjà parlé à Jasper. Juste alors que je finissais de parler, j'entendis un bruit.

**BAM !**

Je vis une des portes d'ouvrir et en sortir Lauren qui avait un regard de vainqueur sur le visage.

SUPER ! Elle vient juste de tout entendre. Je suis trop stupide d'avoir parlé à Rose de quelque chose d'aussi personnel en dehors de notre chambre.

Elle émit un rire diabolique de sorcière et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Eh bien, Swan. Tu sais qu'Edward ne va jamais te demander d'être sa copine. Il t'utilise simplement pour me rendre jalouse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé à la tête ? crachai-je.

Wow, je suis surprise que ça soit sorti de ma bouche.

- Tu es aveugle, Mallory ? Edward n'est pas attiré par toi et ne le saura jamais. Alors va donner tes MST à quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire pour les prendre, gronda Rose.

- La ferme, Hale ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre après tu aies gagné mon titre de reine du bal.

Lauren jeta un regard noir à Rose en passant à côté d'elle. Puis, elle s'avança droit sur moi et planta son long doigt squelettique contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas réalisée qu'elle était plus grande que moi d'au moins 6 centimètres mais elle n'était définitivement pas intimidante.

Elle se pencha plus près de moi et je pouvais sentir son horrible haleine.

Dieu, se brosse-t-elle même les dents ? UGH ! Je commençai presque à m'évanouir à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde.

- Écoutes, Swan. Tu n'es pas sa copine et tu ne le sauras jamais. Edward ne s'intéresse pas à des filles comme _toi_. Et je t'ai dis de rester loin de lui alors laisse…

Elle me donna un coup avec son doigt.

- Le…

Elle le poussa plus fort.

- Tranquille…

Elle poussa vraiment plus fort cette fois.

Nuh uh, elle ne vient pas de me donner des coups avec ses doigts ! Ça fait mail !

Je vis Rose prête à se lancer sur Lauren mais je lui envoyai un regard, genre je ne te permets pas, elle se tint donc immobile. Je mis mes deux mains devant moi et repoussai Lauren.

Oups !

J'ai poussé un peu plus fort que prévu. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si forte. Elle tomba presque à la renverse.

- Ne me donne pas des coups ! Et tu as besoin d'un bonbon à la menthe ! crachai-je.

Rose se mit à rire à mon commentaire.

Je pouvais voir la furie dans les yeux de Lauren.

Pas bon. Définitivement pas un bon signe.

Je vis ses mains se mettre en poing. Je déglutis.

**Uh Oh.**

Elle cria et se jeta sur moi, attrapant mon cou et essayant de m'étrangler.

- JE TE DETESTE SWAN ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Rose cria et sauta sur son dos, attrapant ses cheveux et commençant à la tirer en arrière.

Je continuai à taper ses bras et ses mains pour les retirer de mon cou. Elle me lâcha et commença à faire voler ses bras pour essayer de déloger Rose de son dos. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, hoquetant pour respirer.

Rose sauta de sa position et elles commencèrent à se donner des claques. Je cru voir Rose frapper son nez.

_C'est assez ! Barbie est sur le point de mourir maintenant ! _

- Pourquoi tu peux pas nous laisser en paix ? On sait que c'est toi qui as imprimé ses affiches à propos de nous ! hurlai-je.

Lauren essaya de courir vers moi, en criant avec ses doigts en force de serres déployés devant elle, prêts à me griffer.

J'esquivai le coup et avançai mon bras, le poussant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle tombait sur son dos. Elle se releva et essaya de se relancer sur moi, tirant mes cheveux. J'attrapai les siens et commençai à tirer le plus fort possible. Rose sauta à nouveau sur son dos, essayant de la griffer.

Puis, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. On se glaça, incertaines de qui ça pouvait bien être.

- QUE DIABLE SE PASSE-T-IL ? hurla Alice, se tenant dans l'ouverture avec un Jasper très choqué à ses côtés.

Rose et moi nous remîmes à crier et à tirer alors que Lauren essayait d'attraper mes cheveux avec plus de force.

Jasper entra en courant, essayant de retirer les mains de Lauren de mes cheveux. Il parvint à la pousser loin de moi. Alice courut pour retenir Rose. Celle-ci soufflait et grognait tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Pourquoi vous pouvez pas simplement disparaître ?! hurla Lauren sur nous.

Jasper se tenait entre nous alors que Lauren cherchait encore à m'attaquer.

- On ne t'a jamais rien fait ! criai-je.

- Tu es venu dans cette école ! C'est mon école ! Et mes gars ! ET MON EDWARD !

Son Edward ?! Se moquait-elle de moi ? Faudra qu'elle me passe sur le corps, il sera jamais son Edward.

Je commençai à charger mais Jasper m'empêcha de l'étriper.

- ET MON TITRE DE REINE DU BAL !

Lauren poussa un cri strident vers la fin de sa tirade. Rose et moi roulâmes nos yeux à ses commentaires.

- Vous trois, vous avez besoin de vous calmer ! Vous ne voulez pas avoir une détention ou être expulsé pour bagarre, alors Lauren, dégage ! lui cria Jasper.

Elle arrêta de pousser contre lui et sortit comme une tornade des toilettes. Je pris un moment pour regarder les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Pas trop mal, si je peux me permettre de dire ça.

- Bella, tu saignes ! cria Alice, attrapant un morceau de papier et le mouilla.

Elle me le tendit alors que je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais une petite griffure sur le côté de mon front. Je regardai mon cou et pu dire que l'endroit où elle m'avait serré allait bleuir.

- Calmes-toi, Alice. Ça saigne à peine, dis-je.

- Je pense qu'on l'a pal mal secouées.

On se tapa les mains en l'air et puis elle se remit à lisser ses cheveux en batailles.

- Correction, je pense que tu l'as très bien secouée. Tu as tapé son nez ? demandai-je.

- Ouaip ! Et je le referais encore si elle s'approche de nous ! gronda bruyamment Rose.

- Ben dis donc, c'était un sacré combat de tigres. C'est une bonne chose qu'on l'ait stoppé avant que quelqu'un ne le voit, dit Jasper.

Je commençai à tapoter mes cheveux, faisant en sorte que ça soit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avant qu'on quitte les toilettes.

- C'était pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Alice.

On leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et ils semblèrent tous deux choqués avant d'exploser de rire.

- Eh bien, je suis contente qu'aucune de vous ne soient blessées, mais c'était très drôle ! pouffa Alice.

On se dirigea vers les dortoirs et je commençai à rire à nouveau en nous imaginant en train de nous gifler. Puis je m'arrêtai de marcher.

- Merde, Edward et Emmett vont être si en colère qu'on se soit battues, dis-je.

- On doit garder ça pour nous ! déclara Rose.

Jasper et Alice se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis revinrent sur nous.

- Bella, tu dois le dire à Edward, dit Alice.

- Non, y'a aucune chance pour que je lui dise. Il va être si en colère. On n'en parle à personne. C'est entre nous quatre et notre vengeance personnelle en dehors de l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu, d'accord ? dis-je.

- Bien ! annonça-t-elle, faisant la moue.

Y'avait aucun moyen que je laisse Edward savoir les raisons de la bagarre. La dernière chose que je voulais était de la culpabilisé pour qu'il me demande d'être sa petite amie. Ça serait la pire des situations possibles.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce que Lauren avait dit.

Je sais, je sais. Je devrais pas prendre ça à cœur. Je savais qu'elle était folle de dire qu'Edward essayait de la rendre jalouse. Tout le monde à 10 km à la ronde pouvait dire qu'il détestait Lauren. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour tomber pour ça.

Mais une chose qu'elle avait dite était vraie. Et ça sifflait dans mes oreilles.

Edward n'était pas mon petit ami.

**********

On était samedi et Edward et moi nous étions vus la nuit dernière après son entrainement de football, mais il était parti ce matin pour un match à l'extérieur.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué la griffure sur mon front. Je l'avais bien caché avec mes mèches et le bleu sur mon cou n'était pas encore visible. J'allais probablement commencer à porter des cols roulés autour de lui pour qu'il ne le découvre pas. Je détestai ne pas être capable de lui dire mais je savais qu'il serait en colère et pour être honnête, un Edward en colère me faisait un peu peur.

J'étais en retard pour mes applications pour la fac et Edward avait insisté pour que je reste dans ma chambre pour travailler dessus. Je me sentais mal de ne pas être à son match mais j'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour tout finir. Les limites étaient la semaine prochaine !

Il m'avait promis de revenir et de m'emmener diner une fois qu'il serait revenu de son match. Rose était assise sur son lit, en train d'écrire avec frénésie. Je savais qu'elle était encore plus en retard que moi alors on restait silencieuses, travaillant durant tout le temps.

Je mis mes écouteurs et écoutais un peu de musique classique, essayant d'écrire pour les essais de mes applications. Après quelques heures, je regardai par la fenêtre et remarquai qu'il faisait plus sombre maintenant.

Je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il était presque 20h. Il devrait déjà être revenu. Je vérifiai mon portable. Aucun message.

Je retirai mes écouteurs et parlai à Rose.

- Hey, tu sais à quelle heure les gars reviennent ? demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis pas sûre. Je crois que ça va être assez tard.

- Oh, dis-je, attristée.

Je croyais qu'on serait en mesure d'avoir un diner ce soir.

- Hey, tu peux mettre ta musique classique plus fort ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était bizarre. Elle n'écoutait vraiment jamais de musique classique. Je fis ce qu'elle demandait et retirai les écouteurs de mon pc, faisant résonner la musique dans la pièce. _Printemps_ d'Antonio Vivaldi était en marche.

Après quelques minutes, ça semblait plus fort que ça l'était en vérité sur mon pc. C'était étrange. Je vérifiai à nouveau mon portable et tapa dessus pour être sûre qu'il marchait.

**TAP ! TAP !**

J'entendis quelque chose atteindre notre fenêtre. Je l'ignorais et retournais travailler sur mes essais.

**TAP ! TAP !**

- Rose, t'a entendu ça ? demandai-je.

- Entendu quoi ?

Je suppose que j'étais en train de devenir folle.

- Rien, laisse tomber, soufflai-je, essayant de me concentrer.

**TAP ! TAP ! **

Je l'entendis encore et commençais à fixer la fenêtre.

**TAP ! **

Je vis quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quelqu'un jette des trucs sur notre fenêtre ! hurlai-je, me levant et ouvrant la fenêtre en grand.

Je pouvais entendre le son de la musique devenir plus fort.

- ARRÊTEZ D'ENVOYER DE-

Je me glaçai, fixant ce qui était sur le sol au dessous de ma fenêtre. C'était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir.

**THUMP !**

- OW ! hurlai-je, frottant mon front.

Quelque chose venait de m'atteindre sur le front. Je regardais sur le sol et vis un caillou.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! cria Edward. Tu as ouvert ta fenêtre juste après que j'ai envoyé la pierre. Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fais mal ?

Je frottais mon front un peu plus fort et secouai la tête.

- Je vais bien, Edward. C'est quoi tout ça ? demandai-je, impressionnée.

Sous ma fenêtre se trouvait Edward, portant un costume bleu sombre qui lui allait à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement mouillés, je savais donc qu'il venait juste de se laver. Il levait les yeux vers moi avec une étincelle dans les pupilles. Il tenait une douzaine de roses rouges dans ses mains et il y avait un quatuor à vent derrière lui, en train de jouer la chanson qui passait sur mon pc. Il y avait aussi une centaine de chandelles dans des pots qui épelaient le mot 'Petite amie ?'

Je frottai mes yeux et me pinçai.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Bella, dit Edward avec un petit rire.

Je passai plus ma tête par la fenêtre et vis quelques autres têtes passer par les fenêtres essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, on était samedi et les dortoirs n'étaient pas pleins.

Edward s'éclaira la gorge, essayant de se préparer pour parler. Tout le monde le regardait mais il avait l'habitude.

- Isabelle Marie Swan, je sais que c'est trop tôt mais je sais que tout à propos de nous est juste. Et je sais que je pense à toi tout le temps et que je veux toujours être avec toi.

Je pouvais entendre les filles lancer des 'AWWW !'

- Et je voulais te demander ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ?

Il a dit quoi ?!

Edward Cullen m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie ?

Je me tenais là, hébétée.

- OUI ! entendis-je une fille hurler.

- Il ne te demandait pas à toi, idiote ! entendis-je alors hurler Alice.

Alice ? Elle regardait probablement de sa fenêtre.

Rose arriva vers moi et me sortir de mon brouillard.

- Descends, maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

J'avais complètement oubliée qu'elle était dans la pièce.

Je descendis en courant les quatre étages de marches, ne préoccupant pas de ce que je portai.

Est-ce que je portai au moins des vêtements ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier que je portais quelque chose. Je portai un short de pyjama bleu ciel avec des petits nuages dessus et le pull bleu marine de football d'Edward. Il l'avait laissé dans ma chambre et je le portais aujourd'hui parce qu'il sentait comme lui. Bien qu'il n'était pas supposé savoir que je le portais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais bizarre.

Oups… trop tard pour ça.

Ce n'était donc pas la tenue idéale à porter pour une situation comme celle-ci mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui dire d'attendre pendant 10 minutes le temps que je m'habille.

Je passais les portes en courant et vis Edward qui se tenait là, en train de me sourire. Je me jetai dans ses bras, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Je mettais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai. J'entendais des applaudissements mais les ignorais.

- Alors, c'est un oui ?

Il rit alors qu'il se reculait et me regardait dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux sur mon visage.

- OUI ! dis-je avec le plus grand des sourires sur mon visage.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel gars ?

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, ma puce ? demanda-t-il tout en séchant mes larmes.

- Je suis si heureuse ! dis-je.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Je l'étreignais plus fortement et on s'embrassa encore. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il y avait des gens autour de nous. Je n'en avais rien à faire que des gens étaient en train de prendre des photos et poussaient des cris aigus. C'était juste lui et moi et c'était tout ce qui m'intéressait.

- Il était temps ! hurla Alice, nous faisant exploser de rire.

Alors qu'il me reposait sur le sol, il me présenta au quatuor à vent. Ils faisaient partis de l'orchestre de l'école et devaient une faveur à Edward.

- Tu as fait ça par toi-même ? demandai-je alors qu'on commençait à retirer les lampions mais pas avant que Rose n'ait pris une tonne de photos pour moi pour garder trace de l'évènement.

- Alice et Jasper m'ont aidé avec les lampes. Je suis venu dès la fin du match, a pris une douche et les ais aidé à finir l'installation. Rose était dans la combine aussi, puisqu'elle devait être sûre que la bonne musique soit jouée au bon moment.

- Mais comment tu savais que mon pc allait jouer cette musique ?

- Rose m'a dit que c'était l'une de tes préférées et que tu l'avais en répétition.

- Tu sais, elle aurait pu me dire de me changer. Je me sens si déshabillée.

Je lui souris, penaude.

- Non, je préfère quand tu portes mes affaires.

Il portait un large sourire et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue.

Alors qu'on marchait en direction du bâtiment, il me glaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

Je le regardai et le vis en train d'observer mon cou.

Oups… je viens d'être attrapée. Merde.

Merde. Je venais de ruiner un bon moment, hein ?

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Au moins, il n'était pas en colère. Pas encore.

- Eh ben…

Je m'abstins d'en dire plus.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je poussais mes mèches.

_Magnifique timing, Bella !_

Il vit la griffure sur mon front.

- Isabella, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé tout de suite, ordonna-t-il fermement.

FLUTE ! Uh Oh.

Le prénom en entier de la part d'Edward. C'est pas un bon signe. Gros, gros problème.

- Ne te mets pas en colère, Edward. Tu dois me promettre, dis-je.

- C'est Jacob ?! Je vais tuer ce fils de pu- cracha Edward.

Je l'interrompis.

- NON ! NON ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jacob.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je lui avais dit quelques jours plus tôt que j'avais découvert la vérité à propos de Jacob et du match de football. Je lui avais également dis que je voulais être impliqué dans la revanche.

Mais dieu qu'il était en colère. Alors ouais, c'est pourquoi un Edward énervé me fait peur.

Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et essaya de se calmer. Il se pinça le haut du nez et ferma les yeux. Puis il soupira et dit avec hésitation :

- D'accord, je promets.

- Rose et moi nous sommes battues avec Lauren.

- Tu quoi ?! cria-t-il.

Ses yeux lui sortaient presque des orbites. J'aurai pu jurer avoir vu une veine protubérante sur son front.

Oh dieu. Étais-je simplement en train de creuser ma tombe ?

- Tu as promis que tu ne t'énerverais pas ! soufflai-je.

- Je ne suis pas énervé. Je suis simplement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répondit-il, baissant le volume de sa voix.

Je lui racontais le combat de tigres avec Lauren et quand j'eus terminé, il m'attrapa dans une profonde étreinte.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Oui, papa ! répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sérieux, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

- Elle ne m'a pas fait mal. J'ai des bleus facilement et elle m'a attrapé le cou. Je pouvais faire quoi ? Je devais me défendre. En plus, elle t'a appelée _son_ Edward et je n'allais pas laissé passer ça.

- Tu étais jalouse ? taquina-t-il, soulevant ses sourcils.

- Nonnn… je n'étais pas jalouse. Elle m'a simplement ennuyée.

Il me regarda, me faisant signe de continuer.

- D'accord, bien. J'étais jalouse. Content maintenant ? soupirai-je.

- Beaucoup.

Il me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois battue avec Lauren.

- Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus, mais elle me donnait des coups et son haleine empestait vraiment.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on reste tous loin d'elle, ria-t-il alors qu'on se dirigeait vers ma chambre.

On entra et vîmes Rose qui nous regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle nous étreignit tous les deux.

- Vous venez juste de me faire gagner 100 dollars ! dit-il poussant un cri aigu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Edward, me regardant avec une expression curieuse.

Je haussai les épaules, incertaine de ce dont parlait Rose.

- J'ai fais un pari avec Emmett sur le moment où vous alliez être ensemble officiellement, et j'ai gagné ! J'ai parié une semaine et lui deux, disant qu'Edward ne serait pas assez viril pour le faire. Félicitation, Edward ! dit-elle alors qu'elle le tapait dans le dos.

Il grimaça.

- Ignore-la. Rose et Emmett parient sur tout. Ce n'est rien de nouveau, dis-je.

Il retira son blazer et le posa sur ma chaise. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Rose.

- Rose, Bella m'a dit ce qui s'est passé avec Lauren.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'êtes même pas petits amis depuis 5 minutes et tu as déjà tout craché. Tu es trop soumise.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il a vu les bleus et la griffure, me défendis-je.

- Eh bien, je suis content que Bella m'en ait parlé et que vous ne soyez pas sérieusement blessées. Je peux pas dire que j'aurais pas aimé être là pour voir ça, dit Edward alors qu'un énorme sourire faisait son apparition sur son visage. Mais ne vous battez plus avec elle. Je ne pense pas que Walker laisserait passer des violences physiques. On se vengera cependant.

Je frottai mes mains ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour me venger.

Il alla s'installer dans mon lit et je m'assis à côté de lui. Puis je réalisais quelque chose.

- O.M.D. Est-ce qu'Emmett est au courant de ce que tu as fait ? demandai-je à Edward.

- Ouais, calmes-toi, Bells. Il était content.

- Phew ! C'est bien ça. J'étais inquiète pendant un instant. Si Emmett ne savait pas, il t'aurait tué, dis-je.

Je le sentis se raidir à côté de moi, et je tapai sur son genou pour le calmer. J'étais surprise qu'il ne soit pas si effrayé par Emmett, mais peut-être qu'il était profondément. Je le serai aussi si ce n'était pas mon frère.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ce soir, ma Bella ? demanda-t-il tout en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Ma Bella. J'en adorai le son.

Maintenant, j'étais à lui et il était à moi. Officiellement.

Mon Edward.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu** ;-D


	24. Dirrty

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour tous vos commentaires. Et bienvenue à tous ceux qui se font enfin connaître, et merci à ceux qui ont crées des comptes sur FF pour pouvoir suivre cette histoire.**

**¤clara~love~twilght:** **c'est avec plaisir que je t'enverrai des mails pour te prévenir, mais il me faudrait une adresse pour ça :D**

**Dernier mot, bon anniversaire à notre Bella nationale en cette journée du 13 septembre !**

**Bonne lecture ;-D  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – ****Dirrty**

Chanson – Dirrty, Christina Aguilera

* * *

- _Réponds, Princesse Fiona. Réponds._

La voix d'Emmett résonna bruyamment à travers le talkie-walkie que Rose tenait dans ses mains. Alice et moi posâmes nos mains sur nos oreilles alors que Rose ajustait rapidement le volume.

- Emmett, est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'avoir des surnoms ? siffla Rose à travers le talkie.

- _Oui, et c'est Shrek pour toi. Terminé,_ répondit-il.

Je regardai Rose et levai les yeux au ciel. Y'a qu'Emmett pour avoir envie de s'appeler Shrek. Faut dire qu'il avait définitivement le corps d'un ogre. Il prenait aussi toute cette histoire de talkie-walkie un peu trop à cœur.

Le temps était venu d'exécuter notre revanche sur Lauren. C'était seulement le début.

Il était près de 20h et on était vendredi soir. On était tous vêtus de noirs. Emmett et les gars étaient en position d'observation et étaient posé à l'extérieur du dortoir de Lauren et dans les couloirs.

Rose avait eu une copie de la clef de la chambre de Lauren, courtoisie de Stacy et des filles qui étaient capables de la subtiliser durant l'entrainement de pom-pom girl pour nous. Elle bidouilla la porte de Lauren.

Heureusement, Jenny et les autres filles gardaient Lauren occupée avec l'entrainement, on avait donc beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides, mais ça aidait d'avoir Jack, Scott, Steve et Brian à la fin du couloir en train de surveiller. Ils aidaient à distraire toute fille qui s'approchait.

**Clic !**

La porte de Lauren s'ouvrit. Elle avait une chambre seule, on avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour une camarade de chambre.

- Bingo ! dit Rose.

J'attrapai mon talkie-walkie et chuchota dans le réceptacle.

- On est dedans.

- _Bien reçu. 10.4. Bien reçu. On te reçoit 5 sur 5, Belle_, dit Emmett.

- Em, je veux dire Shrek. pourquoi je suis Belle ? N'est-ce pas trop près de mon vrai nom ? demandai-je.

- _Non, tu es Belle de la Belle et la Bête. Et Edward est la Bête,_ dit Emmett.

J'entendis des bruits de lutte dans le talkie. J'entendis Emmett gémir.

- _Non !_

Puis j'entendis la voix d'Edward résonner dans l'appareil.

- _Désolé pour ça. Shrek a vraiment besoin d'avoir une vie._

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, riais-je.

- _Tout comme moi_, déclara la voix de Brian.

Il avait également un talkie-walkie. On en avait trois en tout.

On vérifia à nouveau le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Alice alluma la lumière et on poussa toutes un hoquet de surprise.

- Oh ! dit Alice.

- Mon ! continua Rose.

- Dieu ! finis-je.

- _Quoi ?_ demanda Brian.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ dit Edward de façon frénétique.

- Vous devez voir ça les gars.

Je sortis mon iPhone rapidement et pris une photo. Puis je l'envoyai aux garçons.

En quelques secondes ils étaient tous mort de rire.

Apparemment, Lauren était qu'un peu obsédée par Edward. Elle avait tous ses maillots en étalage dans sa chambre et une œuvre murale géante de sa photo de Première tirée de l'almanach de l'année.

- Jésus, pas trop obsédée ? dit Rose.

Alice semblait paniquée.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? demandai-je dans le talkie.

Les gars étaient toujours en train de rire mais je savais qu'Edward était silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas entendre son rire et il était probablement choqué. Ce ne fut que lorsque je remarquai quelque chose dans la chambre de Lauren que je pris rapidement une photo et l'envoyai.

_Ça devrait les faire taire._

En quelques secondes, tout le monde était silencieux et je pouvais maintenant entendre Edward rire.

Évidemment, Lauren n'avait pas seulement un sanctuaire dédié à Edward. Elle avait aussi des photos de la plupart des gars et quelques supplémentaires sur Jack plus que les autres. Elle avait aussi de photos d'Emmett dont certaines dataient de l'époque où il était à Hilltop Prep. Rose fulmina quand elle vit les photos.

Je voulais sur le sol et rire à combien Lauren était folle. Je suppose qu'on peut dire d'une personne juste en regardant sa chambre.

On fouilla autour un peu pour essayer de trouver des évidences des photos qu'elle avait prose mais on ne pouvait rien trouver.

- Aucune évidence de la prise des photos, chuchota Rose dans le talkie-walkie.

- _Commencez avec la revanche. On ne l'a pas encore vu mais je pense que les filles auront finis avec l'entrainement dans pas longtemps,_ répondit Emmett.

On se mit alors au travail.

Rose commença à bouger des choses dans la chambre pour qu'elles soient dans des endroits insolites. On voulait effrayer Lauren puisqu'on était si près d'Halloween. Les filles nous avaient dit que Lauren était convaincue que l'école était hantée.

J'allais remplacer ses chaussures. Heureusement, Alice avait gardé un œil attentif sur le type de chaussures que Lauren portait, on remplaçait donc quelques unes de ses chaussures par la réplique exacte mais d'une taille plus petite.

Alice sauta immédiatement sur l'ordinateur de Lauren essayant de récupérer les informations dont Mark avait besoin pour hacker son ordinateur. Je pouvais la voir lui envoyer les informations par texto. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était un fou d'information dans l'âme.

- _Quelqu'un arrive. Quelqu'un arrive. Éteignez les lumières maintenant !_ cria la voix d'Emmett à travers le talkie-walkie.

Je couru éteindre la lumière alors qu'Alice faisait de même avec l'ordinateur. La chambre entière était sombre maintenant et on s'accroupit pour que personne nous voit à travers la fenêtre. On était au 3e étage et la fenêtre de Lauren était ouverte.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini. Je dois installer la webcam, nous chuchota Alice.

- La fée Clochette n'a pas encore finie ! cracha Rose.

- _Lâcher la Bête !_ dit Emmett.

- _Em !_ entendis-je Edward crier.

Puis j'entendis des bruits de lutte et le talkie-walkie devint silencieux.

Super, je savais qu'Edward était jeté à l'eau avec le grand requin blanc. On devait l'utiliser comme appât seulement en cas d'urgence.

Oui, mon petit-ami allait être pendu devant la veuve noire en personne. Il était extrêmement hésitant quand l'idée avait était amenée mais après qu'Emmett l'ai pratiquement supplié, il avait approuvé. Avec un peu de chance, il allait jouer assez bien pour réussir sa mission mais je n'avais aucun doute. Il avait toujours tellement d'aisance devant les gens. Tout ce qu'il avait faire était de la charmer et on était bons.

Alice commença à installer la webcam avec frénésie.

J'entendis la bruyante voix nasillarde de Lauren dehors.

- Salut, Eddie, ronronna-t-elle.

Il était à moi et elle ne le comprenait pas. Stupide sorcière !

- Hey, Lauren, dit-il, essayant de sembler calme.

Je savais qu'elle allait le manger mais on pouvait tous dire qu'il essayait vraiment de cacher sa haine.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de sembler séductrice.

Mon visage prit une expression de dégoût et Rose essaya de s'empêcher de rigoler.

- J'attendais simplement ici pour te parler de quelque chose, dit-il, tentant de penser à quelque chose.

Je pouvais dire qu'il luttait.

_Allez, Edward. Penses à quelque chose de bien pour la distraire._

Était-il effrayé de me mettre en colère ? Je suppose qu'Alice avait raison quand elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas bon dans les interactions avec les filles.

Juste à ce moment là, j'entendis Emmett chuchoter dans le talkie-walkie, qu'on avait tourné à un volume très faible.

- _Merde, Belle. La Bête peut pas être plus ATP ?_

Je pouvais entendre les rires étouffés du reste des gars.

Je regardai Rose avec une curieuse expression.

- Ça veut dire quoi ATP ? dis-je silencieusement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle de la même façon.

- Oh, vraiment. de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? entendis-je Lauren roucouler.

Je pouvais imaginer les pathétiques tentatives de Lauren pour flirter avec Edward et je pouvais la voir en train de battre des paupières. Ugh ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait être avec elle. Peu de chance tant que je suis là !

Je pouvais sentir l'hésitation d'Edward même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Il était silencieux.

- Shrek, ça veut dire quoi ATP ? demandai-je.

J'entendis encore plus de rire et je savais qu'ils devaient se taire ou notre couverture allait sauter.

- _A tes pieds !_ chuchota Emmett puis explosa de rire.

Rose et Alice essayaient avec difficulté de réprimer leurs rires en mettant leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

- Shrek, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça maintenant ou je vais descendre avec fourche et te tuer moi-même, méchant ogre ! crachai-je.

Le talkie-walkie devint silencieux.

- Eh, um, tu vois…

Edward s'éclaira la gorge.

- Je t'attendais pour… te voir, dit-il.

Je savais qu'il faisait semblant mais je me sentais quand même nauséeuse.

Le suspens était en train de me tuer. Je devais voir ce qu'il se passait. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je rampai à quatre pattes vers la fenêtre, ignorant les yeux noirs de Rose. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Je pouvais voir Edward qui faisait face à la fenêtre, tandis que Lauren me tournait le dis. Je la vis s'avancer vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse et se pencha vers lui, avec ses lèvres plissées.

_Barbie est allée trop loin cette fois !_

Je me levais rapidement et vis les yeux effrayés d'Edward se poser sur moi.

- TO-, hurlai-je.

Je sentis Rose poser sa main sur ma bouche et me tacler au sol.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Lauren.

- Oh, um, rien, répondit Edward, calmant le jeu.

Les yeux de Rose lançaient des éclairs, me signalant de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

- Elle ne va pas l'embrasser, alors détends-toi ! murmura-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et elle retira sa main.

_Calmes-toi, Bella ! Edward peut se débrouiller tout seul._

Ouais, mais c'est Lauren en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait se jeter sur lui.

- _Diable, un peu beaucoup possessive, Belle ?_ chuchota Emmett.

- La ferme, Shrek. La fée Clochette a fini maintenant. Libérez la Bête, dit Rose.

Rose nous fit signe de nous cacher. Alice sauta dans un placard. Je me glissai sous le lit et Rose se joignit à moi.

On devait rester dans la chambre de Lauren jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir poursuivre le plan. On avait découvert, grâce aux gars, qu'elle dormait profondément. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment ils le savaient et je ne pense pas vouloir le savoir.

J'entendis le téléphone d'Edward vibrer avec un SMS. Probablement d'Emmett pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler à Lauren.

- Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant. A plus, dit Edward.

- Tu dois partir si vite ? Tu peux venir à l'étage si tu veux, ronronna Lauren.

- NON ! hurla presque Edward.

Il s'éclaira la gorge.

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire et je dois y aller. On se voit sur le campus.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner.

Puis j'entendis Lauren soupirer et marcher vers le bâtiment.

- _Barbie Malibu est sur le chemin. Je répète, Barbie Malibu est sur le chemin. Quittez maintenant,_ dit Emmett.

On éteignit tous les talkies. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit les lumières se mettre en route alors qu'on restait immobiles et silencieuses. Je pouvais voir les pieds de Lauren de sous le lit et je le vis marcher vers la photo grandeur nature de mon petit copain.

- Oh Edward ! Tu seras à moi un jour ! marmonna-t-elle au poster puis j'entendis un bruit de baiser.

Ew, embrassait-elle vraiment le poster ?! Rose et moi échangeâmes des regards dégoutés. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'Alice faisait de même dans le placard.

Je l'entendis se connecter sur son ordinateur. C'était ce qu'attendait Alice pour envoyer un texto à Mark pour dire qu'elle était en ligne. Elle cliqua sur quelques trucs et la chanson _Dirrty_ de Christina Aguilera démarra. La chanson lui allait à la perfection. C'était si bruyant que je mis mes deux mains sur mes oreilles et vis Rose faire la même chose.

Je pouvais entendre Lauren essayer désespérément de baisser le volume.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir laissé le son si fort, l'entendis-je dire tout haut.

Puis elle commença à cliquer sur son ordinateur et à toucher le clavier. Elle s'arrêta.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je suis sûre que des problèmes techniques commençaient à faire leur apparition. Elle tapa sur son portable un peu plus fort et puis soupira de frustration. Elle bougea ensuite en direction de son placard. Je pris une profonde inspiration, espérant qu'elle ne trouve pas Alice.

La bonne chose fut qu'elle n'ouvrit qu'un côté du placard et attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se changer.

Elle sortit après quelques minutes et juste à ce moment là, la musique se mit à être plus bruyante. Elle courut vers son bureau et baissa le volume.

- C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle.

Rose et moi essayâmes de ne pas rire. Je pouvais dire par le ton de sa voix qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Puis elle commença à remarquer des choses avaient changés de place.

- J'aurai jurée avoir mis ce DVD de ce côté-là, dit-elle, en se frottant la tête.

Elle éteignit sa musique et après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la Lauren perplexe alla se coucher. On était chanceux qu'elle n'est pas de visiteur ce soir ou Rose et moi aurions pu mourir en l'entendant avec un gars. Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

On eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Comme les gars l'avaient dit, elle avait le sommeil profond. Après 15 minutes, on commença à entendre ses ronflements sonores.

Rose et moi rampèrent de sous le lit alors qu'Alice sortait du placard. On devait se parler avec les mains et en remuant les lèvres. On était en plein territoire ennemi et devions être particulièrement prudentes et ne pas se faire attraper.

Rose et Alice allèrent attraper immédiatement tous ses vêtements pour l'école du placard et les mirent dans des sacs poubelles.

J'attrapai le petit sac en plastique contenant les fraises pourries. Jenny avait dit qu'elle était allergique aux fraises et qu'elle ne mourrait pas de cette allergie. On voulait torturer Lauren, pas la tuer.

On les avait écrasés pour obtenir une substance proche du jus. Bien sûr, on avait pas à les faire pourrir mais c'était juste pour ajouter un effet. On était diaboliques.

Je mis ma main dans le sac, la plongeant dans le jus. Je marchais vers le lit où elle était endormie avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle portait un masque pour cacher ses yeux. Je fis tomber le jus sur son visage, espérant que ça ne la réveille pas. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. J'en ajoutai plus et la vit se tourner sur le côté.

- Mmmm… Emmett, gémit-elle.

Rose se retourna rapidement et se lança en direction de Lauren, essayant de l'étrangler. Alice l'attrapa pour essayer de la retenir.

- Calmes-toi, Rose ! dis-je silencieusement. Elle est juste en train de rêver.

Je pouvais voir la furie dans les yeux de Rose s'éteindre légèrement alors qu'elle se détachait de la prise d'Alice et retournait à sa tâche.

Je continuai à mettre le jus sur les bras exposés et le cou de Lauren. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau et gémit.

- Oh, Jack.

_Bon dieu ! Rêve-t-elle vraiment de tous les gars de cette école ?!_

Rose, Alice et moi nous regardâmes avec dégoût.

Puis Rose et Alice allèrent à la porte, l'ouvrirent légèrement pour donner le signal à Brian dans le couloir. Scott et Jack arrivèrent et prirent les sacs poubelle.

Juste alors qu'elles refermaient la porte, le corps de Lauren se releva brusquement.

**Merde !**

On se glaça, incertaines de ce qu'il fallait faire. On retint nos respirations. Je ne la vis pas retirer son masque. Était-elle toujours endormie ?

Puis je l'entendis bredouiller quelque chose et retomber sur son lit.

Oh Dieu.

Elle dormait toujours.

On poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était passé pas loin !

On attendit dans la chambre pendant environ une heure. Heureusement, Lauren ne bougea plus mais on eut à l'endurer gémir le nom de tous les gars de l'école entière. Quand l'heure fut passé, Rose mourrait de sortir et Alice et moi étions complètement paniquées.

Finalement, Scott et Jack retournèrent avec les sacs et on remit toutes les affaires à leurs places d'origine.

Une fois qu'on eut fini, je me tournais vers mes deux amies et parlais silencieusement.

- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête et on se glissa hors de la chambre pour rejoindre les gars à l'entrée du bâtiment. On était assez loin pour que Lauren ne nous entende pas avec sa fenêtre toujours ouverte. Je vis Jasper, Jenny, Steve, Carrie, Janet, Kate et Garrett qui nous attendaient avec Emmett et Edward.

Je courus vers Edward, qui me prit dans une profonde étreinte.

- Je suis désolée à propos de tout à l'heure. J'ai paniquée quand je l'ai vu en train de tenter de t'embrasser, bredouillai-je.

- C'est bon, dit-il avec un petit rire. C'était assez drôle de voir l'expression de ton visage. Mais pour ton information, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ou quoi lui dire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour parler aux filles, hein ? taquinai-je.

- C'est plus que je n'aime pas parler trop longtemps aux filles parce que je deviens irritable facilement. Et Lauren est celle qui m'énerve le plus, répondit-il.

J'enfonçai mon visage dans son torse.

- Elle m'a mise tellement en colère quand elle a essayé de t'embrasser. J'ai voulu venir lui donner un coup de pied et l'envoyer en Chine.

Il rit.

- J'aurais adoré voir ça.

Je lui tapais le bras.

Je vis que Mark était assis sur un banc avec son portable placé sur ses genoux. Il tapait sur le clavier à toute vitesse. Je supposais que la connexion internet couvrait la totalité du campus.

Je pouvais Stacy, Annie, Scott, Jack et Brian dans la chambre au-dessus de celle de Lauren avec la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Stacy et Annie partageaient une chambre et on était chanceux qu'elle se trouve juste à cet endroit, ce qui nous donnait un accès parfait.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ? demanda Mark.

- C'est l'heure du spectacle ! gronda Emmett. Donkey, prépares-toi ! dit-il, à travers le talkie.

- _Pourquoi je suis Donkey _? répondit Brian.

- Arrêtons de parler et faisons-le ! cracha Rose dans son talkie, se tenant à quelques pas d'Emmett.

On courut derrière des bancs et nous accroupîmes autour de Mark et de son ordinateur, qui nous fournissait une vue claire de l'intérieur de la chambre de Lauren grâce à la webcam. Elle dormait toujours et la pièce entière était noire.

De là où on était on pouvait également voir la fenêtre de Lauren. Je vis Jack et Scott descendre Brian par la fenêtre de Stacy. Ils le descendirent juste assez pour qu'il atteigne la fenêtre ouverte de Lauren.

Mark tapait sur son clavier et après quelques secondes, de la musique se mit à jouer dans la chambre de Lauren.

Je regardai plus près de la webcam et la vit pousser un cri et se redresser dans son lit.

- Qu-qui est là ? hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait le masque de ses yeux.

Elle scanna la pièce et puis, avec hésitation, sortit de son lit et alla à son ordinateur pour éteindre la musique. Ses yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. On essayait tous de réprimer nos rires.

Juste quand la musique s'arrêta, Brian tapa avec sa main contre sa vitre, la faisant trembler. Lauren cria encore plus fort cette fois et sauta.

Je regardais en direction de la fenêtre et vis Scott et Jack ramener Brian dans la chambre de Stacy. Il y entra avant que Lauren ne marche vers la fenêtre, essayant de déterminer d'où venait le bruit.

Juste de voir la tête de Lauren nous fit presque repartir dans une nouvelle série de rires. Elle semblait tellement effrayée et sur le point de pleurer. On pouvait la voir trembler sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Puis Mark se remit à taper sur son portable et on vit le visage de Lauren pâlir alors qu'elle regardait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle courut attraper le téléphone et commença à composer un numéro.

- Hello, cria-t-elle dans le combiné.

On pouvait entendre qu'elle était effrayée.

- J-je voudrais signaler une sor-sorcellerie, bredouilla-telle. Quoi ? … Non, je ne mens pas … Je suis sérieuse. Je suis étudiante à Ridge Crest Prep et ma chambre est hantée, cria-t-elle plus fort dans le téléphone.

Elle fit une pause pendant un moment.

- Quelle félonie ? Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Vous êtes 9-1-1. Vous ne pouvez pas me raccrocher au nez ! hurla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Elle a appelée 9-1-1 !

Je me tournais pour voir tout le monde autour de moi en train de se rouler sur le sol en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward pour m'empêcher de rire.

Elle posa violemment son téléphone et marcha lentement vers son ordinateur portable. Elle était tellement effrayée de le toucher. Quand elle parvint finalement à avoir le courage de le faire, elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton off, ce qui coupa la vidéo de la webcam.

On vit les lumières dans sa chambre se mettre en marche. Elle était définitivement paniquée.

- _Allons dans un endroit où on peut parler ! _chuchota Emmett.

Edward et moi nous levâmes et marchâmes en direction du dortoir d'Emmett. Le groupe qui était dans la chambre de Stacy était déjà là en train de nous attendre. On se rassembla tous pour exploser de rire.

- C'était hilarant ! dit Garrett.

- Vous l'avez vu aussi, hein ? demanda Kate au groupe qui venait de chez Stacy.

- Ouais. Mark nous avait envoyé le lien vidéo. C'était hilarant ! répondit Stacy.

On rit tous. On l'avait bien eut !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est appelée 9-1-1 ! dit Carrie en poussant un cri aigu.

Il y eut une autre tournée de rire.

- Mark, qu'est-ce que tu as mis sur son écran d'ordinateur ? demandai-je.

Il me lança un sourire démoniaque.

- J'ai juste fais flasher les mots : 'Lauren Mallory, je viens de chercher !' Puis un écran statique, courtoisie de _Poltergeist_.

Encore une nouvelle tournée de rire. Je savais que je paniquerai aussi si ça m'arrivait.

- C'était trop fort. Demain ne peut pas venir assez vite ! pépia Alice.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras ce qu'on voulait dire à propos des fraises ! rit Jenny.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle ne va pas se montrer ? demanda Jasper.

- Non, elle sera là. Elle ne manque jamais les soirées Halloween de James, dit Annie.

- Ok. Rassemblement général. Câlin en groupe ! dit Emmett d'une voix puissante.

On se réunit tous dans une grande embrassade.

- Bon boulot ! Maintenant la phase une de l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu est complète. Allez l'équipe ! Dispersion ! dit Emmett de sa voix de capitaine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai Edward.

- Il est comme ça avec vous sur le terrain aussi ?

- T'as pas idée, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

**********

- Je ne porte pas le bikini dorée à la soirée de James ! hurlai-je.

- Allez, Bella ! Toi et Edward pouvez y aller en tant que Princesse Leia et Ian Solo ! dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus.

- J'ai déjà porté de foutu bikini au lavage des voitures. Je ne le porte pas une nouvelle fois, criai-je.

Edward rit mais le couvrit rapidement en essayant de sembler sérieux.

- Je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas que Bella porte ce bikini devant tout l'école.

- D'accord. Et quand est-il de la Belle et la Bête ? demanda Alice.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de m'habiller comme Belle, dis-je puis regardai Edward.

Il secoua sa tête en signe de négation.

- Non. Aucune chance. Y'a aucune chance que tu me fasses porter le costume de la Bête. Ça craint déjà assez qu'Emmett m'appelle avec ce nom stupide, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous devez être aussi difficile vous deux ?! La soirée est ce soir et vous n'avez toujours pas de costumes, hurla Alice.

On s'était disputés avec Alice durant toute la semaine sur ce qu'on allait porter ce soir. On n'était d'accord sur rien de ce qu'elle proposait pour nous. Elle nous avait même demandée si on voulait être Homer et Marge Simpson. C'était un grand non ! Je n'allais pas porter une perruque gigantesque bleue et j'étais sûre qu'Edward ne voulait pas y aller avec un faux gros ventre, bredouillant 'Donuts !'

- On doit vraiment porter un costume ? demandai-je.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient prêts à exploser.

- On doit vraiment porter un costume ?

Elle essaya d'imiter ma voix.

- C'est quoi cette foutu question ?! Oui, tu dois avoir un costume. C'est la plus grosse partie de l'année ! cracha Alice.

Elle prenait cette soirée un peu trop à cœur. Je déglutis et lançai à Edward un regard genre 'aides-moi'. Il soupira et je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand Alice était en mission, il était impossible de l'arrêter.

Il semblait que James, l'un des gars les plus populaires de notre école, avait une soirée d'halloween à sa maison tous les ans et c'était énorme. Presque toute l'école y allait. Il avait une propriété sur les hauteurs de Hollywood, c'était donc comme être invité dans une maison de célébrité. Son père était un grand directeur de films.

Jasper et moi n'avions jamais été invités avant, ça allait donc être une première pour nous ainsi que pour Rose et Emmett qui avaient entendus des rumeurs des soirées de James à Hilltop. Alice n'y était jamais allée également mais elle était extrêmement excitée par tout le battage.

Edward avait dit qu'on avait pas à y aller mais Alice et tous les autres avaient insisté. Après que Jenny, Rose et Alice m'aient suppliées, je ne pouvais plus dire non.

Nous voici donc coincés sans aucun costume. Que faire…

- Footballeur et pom-pom girl ? demanda Alice.

- Non, répondîmes Edward et moi à l'unisson.

- Un thème des années 80 ? continua-t-elle.

- Non. Aucun risque que je porte un mullet, dit Edward.

Je ris, essayant d'imaginer Edward avec une coupe de cheveux des années 80.

- Costume de Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit-on tous les deux.

Ça continua pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la décision finale.

- Tu va avoir le temps de tout préparer pour ce soir ? demandai-je à Alice.

Elle avait insisté pour nous faire les costumes.

- Bien sûr ! pépia-t-elle puis sortit en dansant de ma chambre.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes et fîmes rouler nos yeux.

Ça allait être une longue nuit !

* * *

**Comme toujours un petit commentaire me fera très beaucoup plaisir :-D**

**Prochain chapitre : la soirée d'Halloween de James et un peu de drame ajouté dans le tout. Et une petite idée sur le costume de Bella et Edward ???  
**


	25. Thriller

**Vraiment très beaucoup désolée pour ma si longue absence. Je ferai en sorte que ça se reproduise plus !!**

**Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires. Je dois dire que vous m'avez bien fait rire avec vos idées de costumes, vous avez tous hésité entre Roméo et Juliette et des vampires !!! Allez sur mon profil pour voir les costumes des filles !!!  
**

**Et pensez bien à aller lire King of RCP, la version d'Edward de cette histoire.**

**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – Thriller**

Chanson – _Thriller_, Michael Jackson

* * *

Rose et Jenny m'aidaient avec mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Alice serait capable de finir nos costumes à temps. L'horloge avançait.

J'avais l'impression que c'était une nouvelle fois le bal de la rentrée mais cette fois, j'avais un miroir devant moi pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, Rose avait réussit à faire paraitre mes cheveux plus court qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Mes cheveux bruns profonds étaient bouclés. Il y avait une mèche qui descendait sur le côté gauche de mon visage. Rose essayait d'accrocher un serre-tête noir autour de mon front. Il y avait des paillettes et une broche sur le côté gauche et quelques plumes avaient été insérées dedans.

- Arrêtes de bouger, Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à te le mettre, cracha Rose.

Je restais immobile.

- Désolée, je suis nerveuse, dis-je.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu es magnifique ! répondit Jenny.

- Merci !

- Ok, voilà, j'ai fini, dit Rose alors qu'elle se reculait pour admirer son travail. Wow, tu es vraiment très belle, Bells ! chanta-t-elle.

Juste alors, Alice entra en courant dans la chambre.

- Voilà le costume. Je viens juste de le finir. Mets-le. Je vous verrai dehors, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle jeta la tenue sur mon lit et avant que je puisse lui répondre elle était déjà repartir comme elle était venue.

Rose et Jenny allèrent s'habiller alors que je prenais la robe de satin noir et entrais dans la salle de bains. Je la mis et regardai dans le miroir. Je ne savais pas comment Alice faisait ça. Elle m'étonnait toujours.

C'était une robe pleine de détails qui était resserrée au niveau des hanches avec une frange. Il y avait aussi une fine superposition de petites paillettes noires. Je remis le collant noir et les chaussures noires ouvertes aux orteils que j'avais portés au bal de la rentrée. Je passais autour de mon cou un collier de perles blanches et reculais d'un pas pour me regarder dans le miroir.

Pas trop miteux.

Je sortis et vis Rose dans son costume de Supergirl. Elle avait lissées ses cheveux pour qu'ils reposent le long de son dos. Elle portait un t-shirt extrêmement serré à manches longues bleu qui exposait une partie de son ventre et avait un logo Superman rouge sur le devant de sa poitrine. Elle avait également une longue cape rouge qui flottait derrière elle et pour compléter son costume, elle portait une courte jupe rouge avec des bottes qui montaient aux genoux de même couleur. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait être le centre des discussions durant la fête.

Jenny s'était déguisée en Cléopâtre. Elle avait une perruque courte noire avec un serpent en or autour. Elle portait un haut blanc et or qui s'enroulait autour de son cou par un collier d'or et exposait son ventre. Sa jupe blanche avait une ceinture dorée et des ballerines dorée, attachées au niveau de ses mollets, se voyaient par le devant de la jupe. Ses bras étaient ornés d'un serpent doré sur le côté droit et d'un bracelet doré également sur le gauche, qui retenait une cape fine dorée qui flottait derrière elle.

- Vous êtes prêtes à y aller les filles, demanda Rose.

Jenny et moi hachâmes la tête. On se dirigea vers le parking pour retrouver tous les autres et vîmes une brochette d'élèves portant des costumes.

Jenny trouva Steve qui portait un costume de Marc Antoine qui était complété par une fausse épée qu'il balançait de droite à gauche devant tout le monde.

Emmett portait un costume Superman. Il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre pour les muscles puisque le costume étroit accentuait sa musculature. J'étais surprise qu'il porte un tel pantalon collant bleu en public. Rose devait l'avoir forcé à le porter. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle avait utilisé comme moyen de persuasion.

Il se tenait là avec un regard sérieux sur le visage et avait ses mains serrés en poings et les avait placé sur ses hanches.

- Je suis venu sauvé cette journée ! hurla-t-il bruyamment.

- C'est SuperSouris pas Superman ! hurla Rose alors qu'on arrivait près du groupe.

Tout le monde rit. Dès que Rose apparut dans le champ de vision de tout le monde, je pouvais pratiquement voir la bave sortir de la bouche de tous les garçons et on était même pas encore à la fête. Elle volait toujours la vedette. Non pas que je me plaignais. J'en étais plus que reconnaissante !

Puis Edward fut devant moi. Il porta un costume noir à fines rayures avec un chapeau feutre noir et blanc. Il était habillé exactement comme pour le bal de la rentrée mais cette fois il avait une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche et portait deux faux revolvers.

J'étais littéralement sans voix quand je le vis. Il était impressionnant !

- Eh mon cœur, tu es belle, dit-il avec un accent du New York des années 20 et pencha son chapeau tout en se penchant lui-même vers moi.

Je marchai vers lui, balançant mes perles.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, Clyde, ronronnai-je dans son oreille.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me fixait intensément. Il semblait ahuri. Lui ai-je vraiment fait ça ?

- Alors, j'ai le droit à une arme aussi ?! demandai-je, excitée.

Il secoua la tête, brisant sa stupeur et me tendis l'un des revolvers.

- Bien sûr, ce que ma Bonnie veut, ma Bonnie l'a, répliqua-t-il enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

- J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici, dis-je tout en posant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Hey, les deux amoureux, vous êtes prêts à y aller ? pépia Alice.

Je me tournais pour la regarder. Elle portait un t-shirt d'un bleu clair qui était attaché à son cou et une jupe bleue qui était coupé en zigzags le long du bord. Elle avait une ceinture de cuir noir avec des os qui étaient collés dessus. Ses cheveux étaient habillement posé sur sa tête et elle avait un ruban d'un bleu léger pour compléter le tout.

Jasper se tenait à côté d'elle, tenant un faux club et avait un long t-shirt brun qui ressemblait à une robe. Je pense qu'il portait également un faux ventre en dessous parce qu'il paraissait plus gros sur le devant.

- Betty et Barney des Pierrafeu ? demandai-je tout en riant.

- Ouaip ! répondit-elle.

Elle avait gardé secret son costume et celui de Jasper.

- Tu t'aies plains toute la semaine à propos des costumes parce que tu ne voulais pas porter de collant comme Peter Pan et maintenant tu as une robe ?! dis-je.

Edward rit à côté de moi.

- Alice voulait porter ce costume alors je le porte pour elle, répondit Jasper fièrement.

- Et tu dis qu'Edward est AMP ! criai-je à Emmett.

Tout le monde explosa de rire alors que Jasper me grognait dessus.

Le thème pour la soirée de James cette année était d'y aller en tant que couples. Je regardais autour pour toutes les personnes de notre groupe. Les gens s'étaient bien débrouillés pour les tenues.

Kate et Garrett étaient habillés comme Jane et George Jetson. Stacy et Jack en tant que Cendrillon et le Prince charmant. Scott et Annie portaient les costumes du Petit Chaperon Rouge et du Grand Méchant Loup. Brian et Janet étaient Alice au Pays des Merveilles et le chapelier fou. Mark et Carrie eux s'étaient déguisés en Popeye et Olive.

On ressemblait à une énorme brochette de couples.

- C'est parti ! dit Emmett d'une voix profonde et on se dirigea tous vers les voitures.

Je jetais mes clefs en direction d'Edward et on entrait dans ma voiture. Alice et Jasper avaient décidés de venir avec nous. Alice était toute bondissante mais heureusement, Jasper était capable de la calmer.

J'étais heureuse qu'Edward et Jasper discutent durant toute la route. Je voulais vraiment qu'ils s'entendent mais je savais que c'était difficile puisque Jasper n'était impliqué dans aucun sport à l'école. Et je ne savais pas ce que ressentait Edward au fait que Jasper était mon meilleur ami quand il avait d'abord pensé qu'on était un couple.

Avait-il oublié cette idée ? Ça le dérangeait toujours ? Parfois j'avais l'impression de sentir une tension venir d'Edward dès que Jasper et moi étions ensemble mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Avec de la chance, grâce aux nouveaux liens crées, les peurs d'Edward allaient disparaitre. Ça me surprenait de savoir qu'il manquait d'assurance. Je savais que j'étais comme ça tout le temps mais c'est d'Edward dont on parle et il avait des incertitudes par rapport à moi.

Dieu sait pourquoi.

Alors qu'Edward arrivait devant la maison, ma bouche, elle, tomba par terre. Qu'on ne se trompe pas, mes parents ont une maison gigantesque mais à côté on aurait dit un appartement avec une chambre.

Edward s'arrêta devant un voiturier. Oui, James avait engagé des voituriers pour sa grosse fête. On sortit de la voiture et fîmes le chemin vers la maison.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire combien cette maison est énorme, chuchotai-je à Edward.

- Je sais. J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois que je suis venu ici.

La musique résonnait bruyamment et il y avait des groupes de gens buvant dans des verres en plastiques.

Hmmm… alcool ? Je n'avais jamais bu et c'était ma première soirée. Ça ressemblait à une scène tirée d'un film d'adolescent mais à la place d'être situé dans une maison de junky c'était dans un manoir.

Je vis un groupe d'élèves qui fumait dehors alors qu'on passait à côté d'eux et entrions dans la maison. On reçu beaucoup de regard et je devais remercier Rose pour toute cette foutu attention.

Alors qu'on marchait dans le hall sombre où il y avait un énorme chandelier décoré avec de fausses toiles d'araignée, on fut accueillit par James. Je l'avais vu dans l'école auparavant mais ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue-de-cheval et était déguisé en Ghostbuster. Ses amis étaient toujours dans un groupe différent mais ils semblaient sympathiques.

- Salut ! Sympa les costumes, dit-il après avoir tapé dans la main d'Emmett et dans celles dans autres gars. N'hésitez pas à prendre à boire et amusez-vous bien !

Il nous fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Tout le monde commença à faire son chemin dans le salon plein de gens. Edward attrapa ma main et me tira à leur suite, me dirigeant dans la foule. Le salon était énorme et transformé en piste de danse avec un DJ et des lumières stroboscopiques. Il n'y avait plus de place sur la piste de danse. Je vis la moitié de notre groupe aller danser pendant que l'autre partie restait en retrait.

Emmett partit prendre les boissons avec les gars. Je pouvais toujours sentir les regards sur nous mais les ignorais du mieux que je pouvais.

Quand la rubrique de Tanya était sorti lundi en annonçant qu'Edward m'avait demandé d'être sa petite amie samedi dernier, ce fut pire que lorsque qu'elle avait qu'on sortait ensemble. A ce rythme là, je ne serai pas surprise si je recevais des menaces de mort dans ma boîte aux lettres et un groupe de filles protestant devant ma chambre avec des fourches et des lances.

J'espérai que tout le monde allait avoir oublié, mais malheureusement non. J'avais juste décidé de laisser tomber et d'espérer que les regards allaient cesser.

Emmett revint avec quelques verres en plastique dans ses mains et commençait à les distribuer.

Je me tournais vers Edward et renifla son verre. Je fronçais le nez.

- Tu bois habituellement à ces soirées ?

Il me fit un sourire penaud.

- Un peu, mais je ne m'exagère jamais. Tu penses que ça ira si tu conduis pour le retour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

C'était mignon.

- Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire ces trucs. Ça sent le pipi, dis-je.

Il rit et puis but une gorgée de sa boisson.

On examina la salle et juste quand _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson se mit à jouer, Lauren Mallory entra avec son rencard. Elle était habillée comme… eh bien, je n'arrivai pas à le découvrir. Elle portait un minuscule haut de bikini avec un short très court. On aurait dit qu'elle était venue en sous-vêtement.

Je me glaçai quand mes yeux arrivèrent à son visage. Chaque centimètre était couvert de taches rouges et de bosses, ainsi que ses bras et son cou.

Une des amies de Lauren hurla bruyamment.

- C'est quoi ça ?!

On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu une bête hideuse.

Bien sûr, tout le monde se tourna dans la direction où la fille regardait. La pièce devint silencieuse alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Lauren. Elle utilisait ses deux mains pour se gratter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder tous ?! cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, tout en continuant à gratter son visage et son cou. Retournez à ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! cracha-t-elle.

Tout le monde se remit à danser, des rires parcourant la foule. Je vis que notre groupe de l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu essayait de retenir ses rires. Je serrai la main d'Edward alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un éclat de rire que je fus la seule à entendre.

Elle était en colère alors qu'elle soufflait et marchait plus avant dans la salle avec son rencard qui la suivait de près.

Elle passa devant notre groupe pour aller chercher à boire. Elle nous jeta un regard noir à Rose et à moi alors qu'Edward essayait de me pousser derrière lui pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Il était toujours si protecteur.

Elle marcha vers son groupe d'amies qui portaient des costumes similaires au sien. Elles avaient toutes la même coupe de cheveux, bouclés et flottant dans leurs dos.

Lauren semblait livide. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et cria.

- Je suis supposé être Barbie !

Puis elle se remit à se gratter le visage.

Tout le monde commença à la dévisager, se demandant pourquoi elle criait. Je savais qu'on essayait vraiment de retenir nos rires. J'enfonçai ma tête dans le torse d'Edward pour qu'elle ne voit pas ou ne m'entende pas rire.

- Eh bien, je suis la Barbie du Kentuchy, répondit une de ses amies tout en faisant vole ses cheveux au dessus de ses épaules.

Je retenais tellement mon rire que des larmes commençaient à couler de mes yeux.

- Et je suis Barbie Disco ! répliqua encore une autre.

Toutes se mirent à s'engueuler maintenant sur quelle Barbie elles étaient. Elles se donnaient des coups et critiquaient les costumes les unes des autres. A ce moment là, la salle entière explosa de rire, et je fis de même ne pouvant plus me retenir.

- La ferme, les Barbies ! hurla Brian.

- Hey, les Kens, pourquoi vous ne mettez pas vos poupées en laisse ! dit Emmett d'une voix puissante.

Les gars qui les accompagnaient faisaient partis des plus idiots de l'école. Ils étaient tous des boulets de première et avaient un QI de 3, en collectif. Ça ne me surprit pas de les voir se regarder les uns les autres et hausser les épaules au commentaire d'Emmett, avant de sortir dehors, probablement pour fumer un coup.

Une fois qu'Edward eut fini son verre, on entra sur la piste de danse pour se joindre aux autres. On dansa pendant quelques chansons et juste alors qu'on allait trouver une place pour s'asseoir, j'attrapai la main d'Edward et buttai dans quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un que je croyais ne plus jamais voir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Bella ? Bella Swan ?

Je clignai des yeux pendant un moment. Edward se tenait à côté de moi et pouvait sentir mon corps se contracter. Il plaça son bras autour de mon épaule et dévisagea la fille devant moi. Puis il me pinça.

- Ow ! glapis-je.

La fille nous regardait curieusement.

Super ! Elle allait penser qu'on était un couple de masochistes.

- M-Maria ? bégayai-je.

La fille était bien plus différente que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était plus grande maintenant, de la taille de Lauren à peu près, et avait de long cheveux bruns frisés et des yeux de même couleur. Elle avait définitivement des seins et n'avait pas peur de les montrer avec ce costume de débauchée.

Elle était quoi ? Une Barbie brune ?

Bon Dieu ! A-t-on vraiment besoin de Barbie supplémentaire ici ?

- C'est toi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps. Tu sembles _différente_, dit-elle alors qu'elle m'examinait de bas en haut et puis regarda longuement Edward. Et qui est-ce ? ronronna-t-elle, faisant battre ses paupières devant lui.

- C'est _mon_ petit-ami, Edward Cullen.

J'accentuai le 'mon' espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille. Je sentis Edward enrouler son bras de façon protectrice autour de ma taille et le vis lui faire un faux sourire.

- Ça fait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? demandai-je d'un ton sec.

Je croyais que cette fête était seulement pour les élèves de Ridge Crest Prep mais apparemment, j'avais tord.

- Ma famille connaît celle de James depuis longtemps alors il m'a invité à cette soirée. Et devines quoi ?

- Quoi ? répliquai-je froidement.

- Je vais à Ridge Crest Prep en janvier ! Je suis transférée. C'est pas super ? répondit-elle, semblant enthousiaste.

- Juste parfait ! dis-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Elle était trop stupide pour noter le sarcasme de ma voix.

- Où est Jasper ? demanda-t-elle, regardant autour de la salle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je savais qu'elle parlerait de lui, c'était seulement une question de temps. Heureusement, lui et Alice étaient dehors.

_Joues la relax, Bells !_

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Il est quelque part avec _sa_ petite-amie.

J'essayais d'appuyer dessus mais je savais que ça n'allait pas l'arrêter.

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle, indifférente.

Je le savais ! Sorcière !

- Eh bien, je te verrais plus tard et on parlera en janvier ! dit-elle avec un cri aigu et puis s'en alla.

SUPER… juste ce dont on avait besoin. Une autre Barbie pour rejoindre la collection.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Edward.

- Je te le dirais plus tard, viens, dis-je, le tirant vers un coin isolé de la salle.

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous entende. Je regardai autour pour vérifier que la voix était libre.

- C'était le premier béguin de Jasper, Maria Ramos. Il l'appréciait durant le collège, même si je jure que cette sorcière lui avait jeté un sort.

Edward émit un petit rire.

- On pensait tous qu'elle n'était pas bien pour lui et bien sûr, il ne voulait pas nous écouter. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, on était trop jeunes mais elle l'avait laissé penser pendant 2 ans qu'elle était intéressée par lui et puis lui a brisé le cœur. En quatrième, il l'a vu embrasser un gars dans le cagibi. Sans oublier qu'il a découvert qu'elle s'était fait la moitié de l'équipe de football de quatrième. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne s'en était pas remis pendant qu'on était à RCP parce qu'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose qu'elle soit là. Je dois prévenir Jasper.

Quand je m'arrêtais de parler, je remarquai qu'Edward semblait contrarié. Ce n'était pas bon. Était-il en colère ?

- Tu penses que Jasper fera quelque chose avec Maria ? gronda-t-il à travers ses dents.

Oh… Alice. Il essayait de protéger Alice.

- Impossible ! Jasper ne fera rien avec Maria. Il la déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et il est complètement fou d'Alice. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? crachai-je.

Pourquoi pensait-il que Jasper ferait ça ? J'étais un peu irritée. Il ne connaissait manifestement pas assez bien Jasper mais il était le grand frère protecteur d'Alice. J'étais sûre que si Emmett était poussé dans une situation similaire, il paniquerait.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis juste inquiet pour Alice. Tu penses que Maria fera quelque chose ? demanda Edward.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est transférée à RCP en janvier. Elle est comme Lauren Mallory et si elles s'associent, les choses vont aller de mal en pis.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le dire à Alice. Je pense que Jasper a besoin d'être celui qui en parle. Allons les trouver, ajoutai-je.

Edward hocha la tête et attrapa ma main, nous dirigeant vers le jardin.

On sortit dehors et la gigantesque piscine sur les hauteurs de Hollywood. La vue était magnifique mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant. J'étais en mission.

Je vis Alice parler avec Rose et Emmett. Où était Jasper ?

On alla vers eux.

- Hey les gens, où est Jasper ? demandai-je, essayant de sembler calme.

- Il est allé aux toilettes, répondit Alice.

- Oh, d'accord. Je dois y aller aussi. Vous savez où c'est ? continuai-je à demander.

- C'est à l'intérieur, répondit Emmett en me donnant les directions.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward et commençai à marcher en direction des toilettes quand Edward m'arrêta.

- Je vais juste aux toilettes. Ça va aller, chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux venir avec toi, dit-il.

- Rien ne va se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu as besoin de distraire Alice ! J'ai besoin de dire tout de suite à Jasper que Maria est là.

Je sautai pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et tournai vers l'intérieur de la maison pour aller en direction des toilettes. La maison était pleine à craquer et les gens se mettaient avec d'autres gens au hasard et s'embrassaient dans les couloirs et les coins sombres de la maison.

_Allez dans une chambre, les gens !_

Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper les fesses.

Ce n'était définitivement pas mon petit copain.

Je me tournais lentement et me trouvai face à face avec Jacob Black.

Que diable faisait-il ici ? Était-il en train de me suivre ?

Je le vis me faire un sourire malveillant. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de retirer ce sourire de son visage.

**BAM !**

Mon poing se connecta à son visage.

- OW ! hurla-t-il, tout en tanguant en arrière, la main serrée sur son nez.

- Ne me touche plus jamais ! criai-je.

Du sang coulait de son nez et j'étais contente de savoir que je lui avais fait ça. Ça lui apprendra à essayer de me tripoter.

- Et ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, abruti ! continuai-je.

Juste alors, Jasper descendit les escaliers en courant et se tint entre nous deux. Il m'empêcha de ma défouler sur Jacob.

Je jetai un derrière coup d'œil à Jacob qui avaient ses yeux écarquillés comme des saucières. Il semblait complètement terrifié. Puis il partit en courant, criant comme une fille.

Pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais mais c'était hilarant. Je commençai à rire et Jasper se joignit à moi.

Puis son visage devint sérieux. Il était en colère.

Oups. Un Jasper en colère n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il commença à crier et je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? Où est Edward ?

- Je te cherchais ! criai-je en retour.

Je baissai ma voix un peu et ajoutai.

- Et Edward est en train de distraire Alice en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il curieux tout en baissant le volume de sa voix.

Je fis une pause un instant. Dois-je lui dire et retirer le pansement rapidement ?

Ouais. Retirer le pansement.

- Maria est là.

Je vis le visage de Jasper pâlir alors qu'il se frisait sur place.

Pas bon.

- Edward et moi l'avons vu tout à l'heure. Elle est transférée à Ridge Crest Prep en janvier. Tu dois le dire à Alice, Jazz.

Toujours aucun mouvement. J'agitai ma main devant ses yeux et claquai mes doigts.

Il était parti. Je le savais.

Je le secouai un peu et puis remarquai qu'il commençait à revenir sur terre.

Il fit une pause avant de parler.

- Non, il n'y a pas de raison de lui en parler.

- Quoi ?! Tu es fou ? Tu as pris de la drogue, hein ? crachai-je.

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler à Alice ? Elle a le droit de savoir et tu ne peux pas éviter Maria. Tu sais que ça va être annoncé dans la rubrique de Tanya à la minute où l'école reprend en janvier, grondai-je.

- Bells, laisses tomber. Je lui dirai quand j'aurai besoin de lui dire. Maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment, dit-il.

- Et si Maria vient te voir ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandai-je.

- Ça ne va pas arriver parce qu'on part à l'instant, répliqua-t-il.

- Jazz, tu ne peux pas cacher ça à Alice. Si elle me demande, je dois lui dire. Elle est aussi ma meilleure amie.

- Je sais, dit-il alors qu'il me tirait par le bras pour me diriger dehors, là où tout le monde était.

Cette nuit pouvait-elle être pire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps ? demanda Edward.

Merde ! Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis. Penses à quelque chose rapidement !

- Jacob harcelait Bella, répondit Jasper.

Trop tard. Merde !

- Il quoi ? dit Emmett de sa voix puissante.

Je jetai un regard noir à mon meilleur ami. Merci d'avoir tout lâcher ! J'étais tenté de crier que je savais à propos de Maria mais je savais que Jasper me tuerai de l'avoir dit à Alice alors je gardai ma bouche fermé.

Edward serra ses poings étroitement.

- Pas la peine de vous mettre dans un état pareil. Je l'ai frappé et il est partit effrayé, dis-je.

- Tu quoi ? hurla Edward.

- Eh bien, il m'a tripoté.

- Il a fait quoi ?! hurlèrent Emmett et Edward à l'unisson.

Dieu, grand frère et petit-ami dans la même équipe… définitivement pas bon. Flûte !

- Laissez-moi finir. Il m'a attrapé les fesse alors je l'ai frappé dans le nez. Je pense que je l'ai cassé. Il l'a mérité, cet idiot ! répliquai-je tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Je pense que Jacob ne s'approchera plus de Bella pour un long moment. Il était tellement effrayé qu'il est parti en courant et criant comme une fille, dit Jasper tout en riant.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Emmett me taper dans le dos, souriant avec fierté.

Edward semblait toujours contrarié. Il attrapa mon poing et le frotta pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il était légèrement bleuté mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Alice, ça te dérange pas si on part ? Je peux appeler un taxi pour nous ramener, demanda Jasper.

Alice sembla immédiatement inquiète.

- Jazz, tu va bien ?

Edward me lança un regard interrogatif que je prétendis ne pas voir.

- Ouais, ça va. J'ai juste mal au crâne.

- D'accord, allons-y, dit Alice.

Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent.

J'avais un sentiment désagréable dans le creux de mon estomac. Edward me tira à ses côtés et chuchota dans mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire.

- Je me sens pas bien par rapport au fait qu'il ne le dise pas à Alice. Je dois faire quoi ? demandai-je.

- Bells, je pense que tu devrais rester en dehors de ça. Laisses Alice et Jasper gérer ça par eux-mêmes. C'est leur relation.

- Je sais mais pourquoi j'ai la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver ? demandai-je.

- Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il.

Je n'étais pas sûre de le croire.

*******

Après une autre heure de discussion mondaine et de danse, je commençai à être fatiguée. Je parlai à Rose et Jenny dehors, près de la piscine et décidai qu'il était temps de trouver mon copain dans la foule. Il était parti avec Emmett une demi-heure plus tôt.

Je scannai la foule et vis une Lauren Mallory bourrée venir dans notre direction. Elle avait un verre en plastique dans la main. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous et je pouvais sentir l'alcool venant d'elle, comme un parfum.

- Swan, Hale, marmonna-t-elle tout en se frottant le visage et les bras.

Je pouvais sentir sa mauvaise haleine mixée avec l'alcool et avais envie de vomir. Je levais les yeux au ciel et essayais de respirer par le nez.

- Vous savez que vous devriez faire plus attention à vos copains toutes les deux.

Huh ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Ils savent vraiment comment passer un bon moment.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et se remit à boire dans son verre.

Elle hoqueta et puis plaça une main devant sa bouche. Elle commença alors à respirer profondément et devint pale.

- Attention ! Elle est sur le point d'exploser ! hurla Brian.

Elle allait nous vomir dessus. Tout le monde commença à crier et à courir. J'attrapai rapidement ses épaules et la tourna pour qu'elle nous tourne le dos.

Puis elle bougea et vomit dans la piscine. C'était dégoutant.

James arriva en courant.

- Mallory ! Tu viens de ruiner ma piscine !

Il commença à engueuler Lauren alors qu'on s'en allait.

- Elle parlait de quoi ? demandai-je à Rose.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas mais allons le découvrir.

Elle attrapa mon bras et me dirigea à travers la foule. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver les gars parce qu'Emmett était en train de rire.

On arriva pour voir Edward, Emmett, Steve et Mark pratiquement rouler par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demandai-je.

- Je lui ai donné quelques Emmett Mystery Surprise, dit Emmett.

- Tu lui as donné quoi ?! dit Rose, ses yeux écarquillés.

Rose et moi commençâmes à glousser alors que Jenny nous regardait curieusement.

- Y'a quoi dans le Emmett Mystery Surprise ? demanda-t-elle.

- Personne ne sait. Emmett met un tas d'alcool fort dedans. Seulement lui peut y résister. Il en a donné deux à Jasper une fois et il a passé la nuit entière à vomir, répondit Rose.

- Je pense que Lauren est partie pour la nuit de sa vie, ajoutai-je.

On se tourna pour regarder en direction de Lauren et la vîmes à nouveau vomir dans une poubelle toute proche. Les gars rirent plus fort. Je me sentis presque mal pour Lauren. Presque.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire :)**


	26. Vulnerable

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

Chapitre 26 – Vulnerable**

Chanson – Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? demandai-je, passant ma tête au-dessus de l'épaule d'Alice.

Le groupe regardait vers une unique destination.

Edward et moi étions arrivé jusqu'à eux, main dans la main, prêts à nous diriger vers le premier cours. On était le premier lundi après la fête de James.

J'essayai de voir ce qu'ils regardaient et quand mes yeux aperçurent leur cible, j'explosai de rire.

Lauren Mallory portait son uniforme et tentait de marcher vers sa salle de cours. Je dis tentait parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle marchait comme un canard. Les chaussures plus petites qu'on avait laissé dans sa chambre étaient manifestement inconfortables.

Puis, elle essayait de tirer sa culotte sous sa jupe car elle remontait. Elle croyait que personne ne la regardait mais pratiquement tout le monde était fixé sur elle. Sa jupe semblait broyée sa taille et sa chemise était si serrée qu'elle donnait l'impression de lui couper le souffle. Ses plaques rouges étaient toujours là mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que samedi.

Le groupe entier se mit à rire. On était assez loin pour qu'elle ne nous remarque pas mais c'était hilarant.

En fait, on avait pris toutes ses affaires d'école de son placard, et Scott et Jack avaient tout rétrécis et on avait tout remis sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Bien sûr, elle portait toujours des vêtements courts et étriqués mais maintenant que les vêtements étaient plus étroits que d'habitude, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer ou que les boutons de sa chemises allaient se détacher et que sa jupe allait se déchirer au milieu.

- On l'a vraiment bien eu !

Brian tapa dans la main qu'Emmett qui était en l'air.

- Voyons ce qui va arriver durant le déjeuner, dit Emmett.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il avait plané mais ça n'avait pas l'air bon pour Lauren.

**********

- Y'a quelque chose qui te dérange ? demandai-je à Edward alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre cours d'anglais.

Depuis la soirée d'halloween de James, Edward semblait dérangé par quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ou ce que ça pouvait être. Je pensais que peut-être le week-end serait bon pour qu'il se change les idées mais il ne m'avait rien dit.

Ça commençait à me paniquer. Peut-être qu'il remettait en cause notre relation toute entière. Et s'il pensait que j'étais trop lunatique, trop téméraire ou trop têtue ? De trop nombreux 'et si' tournaient dans ma tête. Je commençai à me sentir malade alors je les mettais de côté.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi.

- C'est rien.

- Je sais que quelque chose te dérange, répliquai-je fermement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange mais parlons-en ce soir. On devrait aller en cours, dit-il, me tirant vers la salle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Uh Oh. Ça ne semblait pas bon.

Il va rompre avec moi. Je pouvais me sentir commencer à prendre de profondes inspirations et mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine.

On était ensemble seulement depuis une semaine mais pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon monde était en train de s'effondrer ?

S'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi dès le départ, il n'avait pas besoin de me demander en faisant un tel spectacle et puis briser mon cœur après une semaine. Le salaud !

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur se cassé en deux.

Je restai silencieuse sur le chemin de la classe et je savais qu'il pouvait dire que je pensais.

- Bella, arrêtes de trop y penser. C'est vraiment rien.

J'arrêtai de marcher et fermais mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Dis-le simplement, murmurai-je.

- Dire quoi ?

- Dire que tu veux rompre avec moi. Que je suis trop bizarre pour toi ou que tu voudrais quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et me voilà en train de parler comme une folle parce qu'on sort ensemble officiellement que depuis une semaine. Tu dois penser que je suis une psyc-

Je sentis ses lèvres alors qu'il m'entrainait dans un profond baiser.

D'accord, peut-être que j'avais tord…

Il se recula alors que j'ouvrai mes yeux. Il me regarda, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Bella, je ne vais pas rompre avec toi. Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ?

- Oh, uh… je sais pas pourquoi, grommelai-je, lui faisant un sourire embarrassé.

La cloche sonna.

- On en parle plus tard, d'accord ? dit-il tout en serrant ma main de façon rassurante et me dirigeant dans la salle de cours.

Super, je pense que j'en ai juste fait la situation la plus inconfortable possible.

**********

- Tout le monde, regardez par là, nous chuchota Emmett au déjeuner.

J'étais assise à côté d'Edward et me penchai contre son épaule.

On regarda tous en direction de Lauren. Elle essayait de manger sa nourriture mais c'était dur à cause de la chemise qui semblait prête à s'ouvrir à chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait.

On commença à rire mais essaya de le cacher, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Puis elle jeta un regard noir en direction de notre table. Elle se leva lentement, essayant de bouger sans rien déchirer. Elle semblait aussi rigide qu'une planche de bois.

Elle marcha lentement vers notre table.

**GRILLE !**

- Hale ! Swan ! Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça ! rugit-elle.

**POP !**

Un des boutons de sa chambre sauta. Elle n'y prêta pas attention mais on fixait tous sa chemise.

- Ne croyez pas que je reste assise là sans remarquer votre plan ou peut importe le nom que vous lui donnez.

**POP !**

Un autre bouton sauta, tombant sur le sol. J'espérai qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge en-dessous cette blouse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rose et déglutit.

Lauren était-elle si stupide pour ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passait ?

- Je sais que vous m'avez fait ça ! Tout ça ! dit-elle, tout en montrant ses taches du doigt.

**POP !**

Il ne restait plus que deux boutons maintenant et ils se trouvaient juste entre ses seins. J'entendais les rires contenus des gens qui essayaient durement de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Je pouvais sentir la peur émaner des gars. Même si c'était des garçons, je suis sûre que Lauren était la dernière personne qu'ils aimeraient voir nue.

Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué que sa chemise était pratiquement ouverte.

- On a aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répondit Rose, jouant la carte de l'innocence.

- Peut-être que les drogues te font finalement effet, Mallory, railla Brian.

Lauren ignora Brian et dirigea son regard noir vers Rose et moi.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire attention ! Vous aurez ce que vous méritez ! cracha Lauren.

**POP !**

Plus qu'un bouton.

- Ahem.

On entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Je me tournais pour voir Mme Dalton se tenir là, le regard fixé sur Lauren.

- Miss Mallory, voudriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous menacez nos élèves ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils m'ont fait ça ! dit-elle, se pointant du doigt.

Les yeux de Mme Dalton s'écarquillèrent quand elle regarda l'uniforme de Lauren puis elle hurla.

- Miss Mallory ! On a un code vestimentaire et vous devez le respecter ! Vous devez vous rendre au bureau du proviseur immédiatement ! Et nous avons besoin de discuter de votre habitude de menacer les autres élèves, dit-elle, faisant signe à Lauren de la suivre.

- Toi ! Toi ! UGH ! cria-t-elle, tapant du pied sur le sol.

**POP !**

Sa chemise entière s'ouvrit révélant son soutien-gorge push-up bourré de mouchoirs.

- AH ! MES YEUX ! ILS BRULENT ! hurla quelqu'un et je sus que c'était Brian.

Le réfectoire entier explosa de rire.

Lauren cria et enroula ses bras et sa chemise autour d'elle dans le but de se couvrir. Mme Dalton semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle attrapa rapidement Lauren par les épaules et la fit sortir de la cafèt.

- C'était sans prix ! dit Scott, le regard illuminé.

- Comment tu as réussi à faire venir Mme Dalton jusqu'en elle parlait ? demanda Steve.

- Moi et Mme Dalton, on est proche comme ça, répondit Emmett tout en croisant ses doigts dans l'air.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Rose le tapa sur le derrière de sa tête.

- Crois-nous. On veut pas savoir, dit Mark tout en riant.

- Donc je sais qu'on célèbre tous qu'elle se soit fait chopé par le principal mais on a toujours pas de preuves qu'elle a distribué les photos, dit Rose.

- Ça arrivera bientôt.

Emmett eut un sourire diabolique.

**********

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre et me mâchouillais la lèvre inférieure. Je levais les yeux vers l'horloge. 18 : 57. Edward sera là dans 3 minutes pour parler.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de ce dont il voulait parler mais j'étais soulagée qu'il ne rompe pas avec moi. Je suis stupide de penser ça mais sinon comment étais-je supposé le prendre quand il m'a dit qu'on devait parler plus tard. N'importe quelle fille penserait ça !

Me voilà donc en train d'attendre qu'il finisse son entrainement pour qu'il arrive et qu'on parle. Heureusement, Rose était dehors. Je ne savais pas où elle était à cet instant mais ça nous donnait l'intimité dont on avait besoin.

Je n'avais dit à personne qu'Edward voulait me parler. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si c'était quelque chose de personnel et je ne voulais pas ennuyer le monde entier avec ça.

**TOC ! TOC !**

Je me jetais sur la porte et l'ouvris à la volée. Je l'attrapai par son t-shirt et le tirai à l'intérieur.

- Gah ! Je suppose que quelqu'un est content de me voir, dit-il, riant alors que je claquai la porte.

- D'accord, maintenant parles. J'ai attendu toute la journée, dis-je, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine et tapant mon pied sur le sol.

Il marcha vers mon lit et posa son sac de gym sur le sol et plaça la boîte de pizza sur mon bureau.

Il portait un pantalon de survêtement gris et un t-shirt bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et tombaient sur ses yeux.

Il me fit mon sourire favori et mon cœur commença à battre plus fort et je pouvais sentir les papillons dans mon estomac.

Attends une minute.

Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de trouver un moyen pour ne pas me dire ce dont il voulait me parler.

_Concentres-toi, Bella !_

- Arrêtes d'essayer de me distraire ! Maintenant, dis-moi ! dis-je.

Il ria encore plus fort.

- Arrêtes de rire ! continuai-je tout en marchant vers lui, lui donnant des coups avec mes doigts dans le ventre.

Il attrapa mes bras et les enroula autour de sa taille.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te le dire mais peut-on manger d'abord ? Je suis affamé ! dit-il.

- Bien, mais ne penses pas que tu es tiré d'affaire juste pour qu'on mange, répliquai-je.

J'attrapai la pizza et m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Je le forçai à regarder _Gossip Girl_ avec moi pendant qu'on mangeait.

- Ugh ! Pourquoi tu aimes cette série ? grogna-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu ?! C'est si bon !

- Ce Chuck a besoin d'arrêter d'être si bizarre, dit-il.

- Il n'est pas bizarre. C'est juste lui. C'est Chuck Bass.

- Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à regarder ça avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je survivrai.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et prétendit s'étrangler tout seul.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Oh ça fait mal ! dis-je me moquant de lui alors que je posais ma main contre mon cœur et soupirai.

On ria tous les deux. Après qu'on eut fini la pizza, je reposai la boite en carton sur mon bureau et éteignis la télé.

- D'accord, j'écoute, annonçai-je.

Il rit.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu es impatiente et pressée.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Eh bien… dis-je faisant signe de la main pour qu'il continue.

- D'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère.

Pourquoi voudrait-il que je m'énerve ?

- D'accord, je promets que je ne vais pas me mettre en colère.

Il fit une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration. Le suspens était tuant !

- Eh bien, tu sais combien tu es proche avec Jasper, hein ?

Uh oh… il commençait à parler de ça. Ça ne sonnait pas terrible.

- Ouais, dis-je, déglutissant péniblement.

Où est-ce que ça allait se diriger ?

- Eh bien, je pensais à comment il était là pour t'aider à la soirée quand Jacob était là. Et ça me dérange que je ne puisse pas être là pour toi. Je suis ton petit-ami et je ne pouvais pas t'aider quand tu en avais besoin… mais.

Je savais qu'il y avait un 'mais' qui arrivait.

- Ton meilleur ami était là et a été capable de t'aider à la place, dit-il, haussant ses épaules.

- Répète un peu ? dis-je, semblant confuse.

Oups. Je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? Merde !

Il me regarda curieusement et explosa de rire.

- Désolée pour ça. C'est sortit tout seul. D'accord, laisses-moi mettre ça au clair. Ça t'a dérangé que tu ne sois pas là pour me 'sauver' et tu es contrarié que Jasper est été là à la place ?

- Non, ce n'est pas que je suis contrarié que Jasper ait été là. Je suis content qu'il soit là pour t'aider mais j'ai juste la sensation que c'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé parce que je ne suis pas venu avec toi pour le chercher. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais été là.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il leva la main, me signalant de le laisser continuer.

- Et je dois admettre que c'est dur pour moi que Jasper soit ton meilleur ami et je suppose que j'étais un peu jaloux qu'il ait été là pour t'aider et que je n'y étais pas, dit-il doucement.

- Je peux parler maintenant ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'ai dit de rester pour distraire Alice. Et ça serait probablement arrivé de toute manière que tu ais été là ou non. Jacob est juste un con et on sait tous ça. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu penses que c'est de ta faute ! Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que Jasper soit mon meilleur ami. Il est juste ça et rien de plus. Il est pratiquement amoureux de ta sœur. Je sais que tout le monde croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose avant mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'aura jamais rien, déclarai-je.

Il me regarda curieusement et rit.

- C'était quoi ce regard ? demandai-je.

- C'était juste rigolo parce qu'Emmett m'a dit la même chose.

Je lui souris.

- Tu vois, y'a pas de raison d'être inquiet. C'est tout ?

- Ouais. C'est tout.

Je n'étais pas sure qu'il soit entièrement convaincu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente anxieux. Mais il était du genre jaloux.

Correction. Genre extrêmement jaloux.

Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Je n'avais aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des raisons d'être jaloux. Il était simplement fou !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était ça qui te dérangeait. Tu sais que tu sera toujours mon chevalier en armure brillante, hein ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire, lui montrant toutes mes blanches dents.

Il rit.

- Qu'est-ce qui si marrant ? demandai-je.

- T'as quelque chose sur ta dent !

Il rit encore plus fort.

**QUOI ?!**

Je sautai du lit et courus dans la salle de bains. Je regardai mes dents dans le miroir et bien sûr un morceau de peau d'olive noire était coincé sur mon incisive.

Dieu ! C'est si embarrassant !

Je me brossais les dents rapidement et ressortis devant un Edward qui rigolait doucement. Mon visage était rouge comme une tomate. Je me rassis sur le lit avec hésitation.

- Bells, ne soit pas embarrassée ! C'était amusant ! dit-il, me tirant plus près de lui.

J'enfonçai mon visage dans son épaule.

- Je sais mais c'est quand même embarrassant ! bredouillai-je.

- N'es-tu pas contente que ça te soit arrivé devant au lieu d'un complet étranger ? Je suis ton copain. C'est pas grave.

Ouais, quand tu ressemble à un dieu grec, peut-être que ça ne l'est pas. Mais quand tu sors avec ce dieu grec, ça l'est !

- Peut-être pas pour ton, Mr Incroyable, soufflai-je.

Il me sourit.

- Hey, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as pensé que je rompais avec toi ?

Je grimaçai. J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas me demander.

- Eh bien, n'importe quelle fille paniquerait quand tu lui dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange et que tu veux en parler plus tard. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à dire si tu ne veux pas qu'elle réagisse vivement.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je… c'est dur pour moi.

Je retins ma respiration. Était-il en train de dire que notre relation était dure pour lui ?

- Non ! ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je n'arrive simplement pas à m'expliquer correctement.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était nerveux.

- D'accord, laisses-moi recommencer. Tu es ma première petite-amie. Donc quand je dis des choses, elles sortent tout simplement et je ne pense pas vraiment avant de les dire mais maintenant je sais que je dois te garder dans mon esprit avant que je commence à parler, dit-il, semblant nerveux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dis des choses sans penser avant tout le temps. Et c'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi mais on doit parler ensemble à cœur ouvert. D'accord ? dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais rompre avec toi aussi facilement ?

Merde, pas une autre question ;

Il me demandait pratiquement pourquoi je n'avais pas foi dans notre relation et je me sentais gênée.

Peut-être que je devrais l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de me poser des questions. Ça serait une bonne distraction.

_Pas bien, Bella !_

Je soupirai.

- Eh bien, je pense toujours que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je sais que tu en à marre que je dise ça mais comment veux-tu que je me sente quand 90 % des filles de cette école ont les yeux fixés sur toi. J'ai juste l'impression que tu vas te réveiller et réaliser que tu as choisi la mauvaise fille.

Il me tira plus près de lui.

- Ne pense jamais ça Bella ! Et clairement, tu ne vois pas les plus de 90% de la population masculine qui te dévore des yeux. Je t'ai choisi y'a 3 ans et je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Tu es la seule et l'unique pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassait.

Il approfondit le baiser alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Je le tirai vers le bas pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et caressa ma taille de ses doigts. Mon cœur palpita. On continua à s'embrasser et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Il grogna contre mes lèvres.

- Rosie !

J'entendis la voix profonde d'Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

On se glaça.

Puis on entendit son rire puissant.

- MERDE ! chuchota-t-on tous les deux.

Je vis la peur dans les yeux écarquillés d'Edward et j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait voir la même chose en regardant les miens.

Emmett allait nous tuer s'il nous surprenait en train de nous embrasser !

Il sauta de mon lit et courut à mon bureau, se jetant dans ma chaise. J'aplanissais les couvertures et attrapais un livre.

Juste alors, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

J'ouvris rapidement le livre et me jetais sur le dos sur mon lit, contre le mur et prétendais lire tout en faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux avec ma main droite. Edward était sur mon ordinateur, en train de taper sur le clavier.

- Oh, salut ! dis-je, essayant de paraître nonchalante tout en levant les yeux de mon livre et leur souriant.

- Edward, Bella, dit Rose tout en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle nous regardait avec suspicion. Puis elle me fit un grand sourire. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé.

_Je t'en prie, ne dis rien !_

Elle me signe avec ses yeux qu'elle allait garder sa bouche fermée. Dieu merci !

Puis Emmett entra derrière elle et regarda Edward puis moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux là dedans ? demanda-t-il haussant les sourcils.

Je n'osai pas me tourner vers Edward pour voir sa réaction.

- Oh, rien, je lis et Edward fait ses devoirs, dis-je montrant mon livre et lui faisant un sourire.

Emmett nous regarda à nouveau. Puis il marcha lentement vers mon lit et prit le livre de mes mains. Puis il le tourna dans le bon sens avant de le replacer dans mes mains.

- Bien sûr, dit-il.

Il avait un sourire en coin alors que Rose riait.

Merde. On était eu !

Emmett émit un rire puissant. Je regardai Edward qui était assis là, complètement humilié. Je l'avais prévenu à propos des moments embarrassant.

Emmett alla vers lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Je vis Edward grimacer.

Eh bien, je suppose qu'Emmett n'était pas en colère. C'était bon signe.

Emmett commença à lui parler et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, contente qu'il n'est pas paniqué.

- Eh bien, je suis juste venue prendre mes affaires. Je reste avec Emmett ce soir, dit Rose tout en attrapant un sac et mettant ses affaires dedans.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Emmett attrapa son sac et ils marchèrent vers la porte.

- Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas, taquina Emmett alors qu'il fermait la porte nous laissant à nouveau seuls.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça ! J'aurai du faire plus attention au livre.

Il rit.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit la seule chose qui l'a mis sur la voie. Je pense que c'était un peu évident. Je suis juste content qu'Emmett m'ait pas arraché la tête.

Il vint vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je sais. J'étais surprise qu'il ne soit pas en colère. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose qu'il te fasse confiance. J'avais peur qu'il t'emmène dehors, te tue et enterre ton corps pour que personne ne te retrouve comme il l'a fait avec mon dernier petit-copain, Justin.

Il pâlit et resta assis, gelé sur place.

- Je plaisante ! dis-je en riant. Hello ! Premier petit ami, tu te souviens ?

- Oh, tu va voir ce que tu vas prendre, dit-il, me chatouillant.

Je me tortillait sous sa torture.

- Stop ! Edward ! S'il te plait ! Pitié ! soufflai-je.

Il s'arrêta et on rit tous les deux.

- C'était méchant ! Tu sais combien je suis chatouilleuse, dis-je, faisant la moue.

Il me fit mon sourire préféré. Ça me prit beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

On était à nouveau seuls et mes pensées retournèrent sur ce qu'on faisait avant. Je décidais d'être audacieuse. J'étais surprise de me sentir aussi assurée autour de lui quand je n'étais pas stupide et que je laissais mes pensées dériver.

Je le tirai d'un coup sec sur mon lit. Il semblait surpris.

- Maintenant, où en étions-nous avant d'être si rudement interrompu ? chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Je lui fis un grand sourire diabolique et puis embrassait sa mâchoire. Je le sentis trembler légèrement.

Mauvaise Bella était dehors et voulait jouer.

* * *

**Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires, désolée de avoir répondu à tout le monde. Je ferai mieux cette fois :D**


	27. Under Pressure

**Bonjour tout le monde, plus de 1500 reviews pour cette histoire alors merci à vous pour tous ces petits et grands messages, qui me donnent vraiment envie de traduire plus vite pour vous.  
**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Under Pressure**

Chanson – Under Pressure, My Chemical Romance & The Used (Version originale par David Bowie & Queen)

* * *

- Non ! Je ne le fais pas ! cria Edward.

- Oh, allez, même Bells est d'accord avec ça. On a besoin que tu fasses ça ! supplia Emmett.

On était tous à l'étroit dans la chambre d'Emmett pour discuter de la phase suivant de l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu.

On était maintenant mi-décembre. Le temps avait volé si vite et un mois et demi était déjà passé. Les gars avaient gagnés leur match de championnat la semaine dernière et les essais de basketball se déroulaient cette semaine, alors Edward était occupé à essayer d'avoir tout d'organiser avant janvier.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient la semaine prochaine et tout le monde était occupé à réviser pour les exams. On avait à peine le temps de discuter le reste de notre plan pour obtenir les informations de Lauren. Elle ne nous avait rien fait d'autre car Mme Dalton et le directeur Walker la surveillaient maintenant qu'elle avait été attrapée en train de nous menacer. On était de retour aux regards assassins et aux ricanements quand on se voyait.

- Ouais, Edward ! Fais-le ! fit Brian.

Edward secoua sa tête pour la millième fois.

- Tout sauf ça. Je ne fais pas ça.

Il regarda dans ma direction, me suppliant de l'aider. Je ne dirai pas que j'étais une grande fan de l'idée mais tout le monde voulait qu'il y aille et ça donnait l'impression d'être deux contre cent.

- D'accord, les gars. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on devrait continuer avec l'idée d'avoir Edward essayer de séduire Lauren pour avoir les informations. Ça pourrait mal se finir, dis-je, essayant d'aider avec la situation.

En y pensant, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Edward pourrait obtenir les informations. Il était horrible avec les filles. Ne savaient-ils pas ça maintenant ?

- Aw, allez ! Vous êtes des casseurs d'ambiance vous deux ! déclara Emmett tout en nous pointant du doigt.

- Et Jack ? Lauren l'aime tout autant, dis-je.

Tous les yeux atterrirent sur Jack. Il mit ses mains devant lui.

- Diable non ! Pas moi ! Elle me fait peur ! dit Jack.

Stacy rit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils sortaient ensemble maintenant et faisaient un couple très mignon.

- Et toi ? Elle t'aime bien aussi, dis-je, pointant du doigt mon frère.

- Diable non ! On ne jette pas Emmett au monstre, hurla Rose.

- D'accord, très bien. On saute ça et on passe directement au grand final de l'opération. On est tous bons pour ça ? demanda Emmett.

On hocha tous la tête.

- Bien, parce que voici ce que nous allons faire, dit-il se frottant les mains l'une dans l'autre.

**********

- Em, pas de surnoms cette fois ! dis-je dans le talkie-walkie.

- _Très bien_, souffla Emmett de son côté.

Je me tenais à l'intérieur de la salle audio/visio de notre auditorium avec tout le monde à l'exception d'Emmett. Tout était en place alors que Mark posait son ordinateur portable sur la table. Il avait une vue parfaite de la chambre de Lauren. La webcam était toujours en place.

On pouvait voir Lauren assise sur son lit en train de lire un magasine.

- _Initiation de la phase finale de l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu. En avant ! _dit Emmett.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit un faible toc sur la porte de Lauren. Elle sauta de son lit pour l'attraper. La porte s'ouvrit et un officier de police se tenait de l'autre côté.

- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Lauren Mallory ? demanda l'officier.

- O-oui, dit-elle nerveusement.

- On a mené une investigation sur les appels d'urgence et avons trouvé qu'un appel avait été passé de votre chambre il y a quelques mois. J'ai besoin de vous emmener pour vous poser quelques questions, déclara-t-il.

- Mais-mais monsieur l'officier, je n'ai rien fait ! cria-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, tout ce que vous direz pourra ou sera utilisé contre vous dans une cour de justice. Je suggère que vous veniez silencieusement et pacifiquement avec moi. On a installé une station pour les interrogatoires sur le campus. Apparemment, il y a plus que quelques appels fait de cette école. Les adolescents ! dit-il.

Elle souffla et le suivit dehors avant de refermer sa porte.

On explosa tous de rire.

- _Barbie Malibu arrive ! Préparez-vous !_ hurla Emmett dans le talkie.

Scott commença à installer la caméra vidéo et Steve les microphones.

Après quelques minutes, Emmett arriva en courant dans la salle et ferma la porte.

- Ils arrivent ! dit-il.

Les fenêtres de la salle d'audio/visio étaient tintées nous permettant de voir en dehors mais personne ne pouvait nous voir à l'intérieur. Il y avait une table et une lampe de bureau posé sur la scène avec deux chaises ainsi qu'un dictaphone.

On vit le policier escorté Lauren dans l'auditorium alors qu'il lui tirait le bras vers la table. Scott mit la caméra en route.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je vous prie de ne pas me parler tant que je n'ai pas mis en route le dictaphone. On doit garder tous sur cassette audio pour des raisons légales, dit l'officier sérieusement.

Il la tira sur scène et l'assit dans l'un des sièges. Il alluma la lumière et le dictaphone.

Il sortit quelques papiers et les posa sur le bureau. Il fit quelques pas durant un petit moment, ajoutant une tension dans la salle puis tira la chaise face à Lauren et s'assit.

Il s'éclaira la gorge.

- Maintenant, on a un rapport qui dit que vous avez appelée le numéro d'urgence. Vous savez que c'est une sérieuse offense quand vous ne rapportez pas une urgence.

- Il y avait quelque chose ! C'était une urgence, cria Lauren.

On essaya tous de contenir nos rires.

- Quelle était l'urgence ?

- Ma chambre est hantée ! L'école est hantée ! hurla-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas appeler les urgences pour un fantôme. Ça va à l'encontre de la section code 5437. On doit toujours engager des poursuites contre vous, dit-il tout en écrivant quelques notes sur les feuilles devant lui.

- Non ! S'il vous plait ! Mes parents me tueront ! N'importe quoi ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

L'officier ignora ses suppliques.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont vous ressentez le besoin de vous confesser avant qu'on vous emmène ? dit-il.

Elle sanglotait un peu plus et hocha légèrement la tête.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Commencez au début, dit-il, dirigeant la lumière sur elle pour qu'elle soit aveuglée.

Enfin le moment qu'on attendait !

- Le début ? croassa-t-elle, se dandinant sur son siège.

- Oui.

Rose et moi étions sur les nerfs alors que tous les autres retenaient leurs souffles dans l'attente de sa confession. Emmett, d'anticipation, frottait ses mains ensemble. Elle commença à parler lentement.

- Eh bien, en maternelle, je détestai cette fille, Pam, parce qu'elle était plus jolie que moi alors je l'ai poussé dans un arbre où il y avait une ruche. La ruche est tombée et elle s'est fait horriblement piquée. Son visage était gonflé pendant une semaine, dit-elle, fière d'elle à la fin de sa confession.

L'officier la regardait, une expression de choc sur le visage.

- Elle n'est pas morte ni rien du tout, ajouta rapidement Lauren.

Comme si ça pouvait faire une différence.

On se regarda tous.

**QUOI ?!**

- Et puis, en CP, j'étais à un mariage et une fille, Julie était là et avait une robe plus jolie que la mienne. Alors je l'ai poussé dans le gâteau de mariage, faisant en sorte que sa propre maladresse soit la raison de sa chute. Ça a complètement ruiné la robe et le mariage. La mariée était furieuse contre Julie mais personne n'a jamais su que j'étais impliquée.

On soupira tous. Alors, elle commençait vraiment depuis le début.

Après une heure, elle était à peine à ce qu'elle avait fait au collège. On commençait tous à s'endormir.

J'étais assise contre le mur avec ma tête posée contre l'épaule d'Edward. Je me sentais désolée pour l'officier de police.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour accélérer les choses ? Et si on sautait directement au lycée ? dit-il.

Puis elle commença le lycée, ce qui prit une autre heure. Si j'avais su que ça prendrait aussi longtemps, j'aurai amenée mes livres pour étudier. Tout le monde regardait sa montre, soupirant et soufflant.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, tout le monde commença à prêter attention aux confessions de Lauren. Il s'avéra que tout ce qu'elle confessait avait à voir avec toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle confessa avoir volée l'essai d'Annie pour l'anglais et de l'avoir donné comme étant le sien. Annie avait par échouée dans ce cours à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle confessa aussi qu'elle volait toutes les idées de Jenny pour leurs numéros de pom-pom girls, ce qui fit presque courir Steve dans la salle pour lui hurler dessus.

Jenny dut le calmer pendant que nous autres essayions de calmer les autres pom-pom girls. Ce n'était pas juste que Lauren soit capitaine et vole les idées de Jenny, disant que c'était les siennes.

Puis elle commença la terminale.

- C'est moi qui ai dit à Tanya que Bella et Jasper étaient un couple.

- QUOI ?! hurlâmes Jasper et moi.

On avait de la chance d'être dans une salle insonorisée.

- Bella avait toute cette nouvelle attention. Dieu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle est si normale et elle n'est même pas jolie.

Edward était sur le point de sortir de la salle. Je pouvais voir la fureur dans ses yeux. Je dus l'attraper pour le retenir. Rose donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de frapper quelqu'un alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir en direction de Lauren.

- Alors j'ai pris ces photos d'eux et les ai envoyées à Tanya pour les inclure dans son article. Je lui ai aussi fait croire que j'étais amie avec Bella. Non pas que ça arriverait un jour. Mais je lui ai dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis la troisième et Tanya m'a cru.

Elle commença à rire avec son rire de sorcière diabolique.

Puis elle confessa finalement ce qui nous avait conduits ici à l'origine.

- Et puis, il y a quelques mois, une de mes amies, Sarah a pris une photo de Bella et Rose dans les vestiaires en train de se changer et on a distribué les tracts dans l'école. Pour ajouter de l'effet, j'ai écris pute et salope et leur numéros de téléphone sur les feuilles.

Oui ! Je tapai dans la main tendue en l'air de Rose pendant que tout le monde se réjouissait silencieusement.

- Et puis, j'ai mis mes sous-vêtements dans les placards de Jack, Emmett et Edward pour faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. J'espérai que leurs petites-amies allaient les trouver mais je n'ai encore rien entendu. Et ils sont toujours ensemble, même s'ils devraient être à moi.

- QUOI ?!

Emmett, Edward, Jack, Rose, Stacy et moi criâmes tous à l'unisson.

- CA Y EST. JE VAIS TUER BARBIE !

Je sautai sur la porte alors qu'Edward attrapait ma taille pour me retenir.

- LAISSE-LA-MOI ! cria Rose.

Emmett l'attrapa pour la maintenir en place.

Une fois qu'on fut calmée, je me tournai vers Edward.

- Tu as trouvé ça dans ton placard ? demandai-je alors que je vis Rose et Stacy demander la même chose à Emmett et Jack du coin de l'œil.

Dieu, j'espère que ce n'était pas des sous-vêtements sales. C'est dégoutant.

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Comment est-elle entrée dans ma chambre pour commencer ? dit-il, semblant inquiet.

- Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de changer ta serrure aujourd'hui ! Et on doit désinfecter ton placard, déclarai-je.

Il hocha sa tête en signe d'accord.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait fait d'autre dans sa chambre. Je frémissais à cette pensée.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec toutes ses confessions, on était tous prêts à la tuer !

L'officier de police s'éclaira la gorge.

- C'est assez, Lauren. On ne retiendra aucune charge mais tout ça sera rapporté à votre école.

- QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est ce qu'on doit faire, dit-il fermement. Vous pouvez retournez dans votre chambre et attendre d'entendre quelque chose venant du principal Walker.

Elle se leva et courut hors de la salle vers sa chambre.

- C'est dans la boîte ! dit Scott en coupant la caméra.

- Vous pouvez sortir les gars maintenant, dit l'officier alors qu'on rentrait dans la salle.

- Bon boulot, Félix ! dit Emmett de sa voix profonde.

- Hey, mon cousin. Merci d'avoir traversé tout ça, dit Brian.

Il se trouvait que Félix était un véritable officier de police qui était sa pause aujourd'hui. Il était le cousin de Brian et avait offert de nous aider à effrayer Lauren.

- Pas de soucis. Cette fille c'est quelque chose et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Elle pourrait rencontrer pas de mal de problèmes légaux pour certaines des choses qu'elle a faite. Je ne ferai rien contre elle mais au moins, vous avez des preuves maintenant pour ce dont vous aviez besoin de prouver à votre principal.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés ! dit Rose.

- Vraiment, on vous est redevable, fis-je.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis content d'avoir pu aider.

On enleva tout et fîmes en sorte que le principal Walker voit la cassette.

**********

Les partiels. Je paniquai.

Tout le monde était occupé à réviser. Partout où on tournait la tête, on pouvait voir des gens tenir des cartes ou la tête dans les livres. C'était comme si une couverture de sombres nuages était descendue sur l'école. Tout le monde était tendu et nerveux. On pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air.

Par-dessus tout ça, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je pouvais offrir à Edward pour Noël. Et je faisais complètement chou blanc.

Il se trouvait qu'Edward et Alice allaient avec leurs parents dans le Colorado durant toutes les vacances de Noël puisqu'ils avaient une cabane à Sundance et que c'était une tradition familiale. J'étais déçue de ne pas être en mesure de passer les vacances de Noël avec lui et Jasper était tout aussi contrarié de ne pas pouvoir être avec Alice.

J'étais assise au bureau d'Edward, en train d'étudier dans sa chambre. On passait rarement de temps ici mais c'était beaucoup plus calme que dans la mienne. C'était pourquoi il avait insisté à ce qu'on travaille dans sa chambre pour les exams.

Sa chambre était plus petite que la mienne mais c'était une chambre pour une personne. Il y avait une petite kitchenette et un lit deux places avec un canapé noir dans un coin. C'était immaculé et je savais qu'Edward était extrêmement à cheval sur la propreté.

Il était dehors, pour ses essais de basket, j'étais donc seule et portai l'un de ses sweat-shirts et un short bleu marine confortable. Je travaillai depuis 3 heures et mon cerveau commençait à faire mal. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Mes yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce.

Je pourrai regarder autour et jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il m'a acheté pour Noël.

J'ai toujours détestée les surprises. Ils savaient ça et avait décidé de me torturer. Il ne voulait toujours pas me dire ce qu'il m'avait pris pour Noël, mais si je l'ennuyais en permanence en lui demandant tous les jours. Ça me dévorait.

_Ne le fais pas, Bella !_ me dit l'ange assis sur mon côté droit. _Tu ne devrais pas fouiner dans ses affaires._

_Ouais, mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris pour Noël ! Et tu ne fouineras pas dans sa chambre. Tu recherches juste ton cadeau_, dit le diable assit à ma gauche.

Je secouai ma tête en essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Que devrai-je faire ?

Je décidais que Mauvaise Bella avait gagné. Je devais savoir.

Je me levai de mon siège. Où devrais-je commencer ?

Le placard. Définitivement le premier endroit à vérifier.

J'ouvris la porte du placard et fouillai dedans. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à un emballage de papier cadeau. Tout ce que je vis était des vêtements et un morceau de papier plié.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Je le pris et l'ouvris.

_**Bella, arrêtes de chercher ton cadeau ! Tu ne le trouveras jamais ! – E**_

Comment savait-il que j'allais fouiller ? Étais-je si transparente ?

Bien sûr, ça me faisait vouloir continuer à chercher. Il n'allait pas me battre !

J'allai dans la zone de la cuisine, regardai autour et trouvai un autre morceau de papier blanc dans l'un des petits placards.

_**Loin d'être ça, Bells ! – E**_

Je soufflai. J'allai vers le canapé et regardai derrière, autour et sous les cousins. Un autre morceau de papier était en dessous alors que je soulevai un coussin.

_**Vas-tu finalement arrêter de regarder maintenant ? – E**_

- Non ! hurlai-je alors je marchai bruyamment dans la chambre.

Ça me rendait folle !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et regardai dans les placards. Je trouvai une autre note scotchée sur l'intérieur d'une des portes.

_**Toujours froid. Très froid. – E.**_

Il savait tous les endroits où je vérifierai et il me torturait avec ses petites notes. C'était énervant. Je regardai sous le lit et trouvai un autre papier.

_**Cacherai-je vraiment ton cadeau sous mon lit ? – E**_

- Oh ! Ugh ! dis-je, finalement sur le point de laissez tomber.

Puis je regardai son bureau et ce fut comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans ma tête.

- Ça doit être là. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit. J'ai regardé partout ! dis-je, me parlant à moi-même.

Je couru vers le bureau et ouvrai les tiroirs avec frénésie. Je ne voyais toujours rien. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir, qui était le plus gros de tous et quelque chose d'autre attira mon regard.

Ce n'était pas un cadeau mais c'était rempli de morceaux de papier pliés venant du journal de l'école. C'était bizarre. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward collectionnait notre journal. Je pris le premier et l'ouvris.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était mon article du journal de lundi. Je regardai à travers le large tas. Je pouvais dire que certains morceaux étaient vieux à leur couleur jaune.

Combien en avait-il ? Je commençai à parcourir le tas.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise. Il avait collectionné tous mes articles depuis la seconde. Il avait même le tout premier article que j'avais écris.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes emplir mes yeux alors que je me demandai pourquoi j'étais si anxieuse. J'avais le meilleur petit-ami du monde entier et quelqu'un qui autant mordu de moi que je l'étais de lui. Je n'étais pas folle !

Je ne pouvais contenir l'excitation qui parcourait mon corps. Je couru dans son lit et commençai à faire des bonds dessus. Je n'en avais rien à faire s'il s'énervait. J'étais extatique.

Juste alors, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Ça me fit et je tombai immédiatement sur son lit dans un ''Ompf' bruyant.

Je me positionnai pour que je sois sur le dos, mes mains derrières ma tête, essayant d'agir comme si j'étais simplement assise là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Rien, répondis-je avec innocence.

Puis il regarda autour de la pièce et sa bouche tomba presque de choc.

OOUPPS !

J'avais oublié de nettoyer après la fouille de sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là.

- Je nettoierai, je promets, dis-je.

Il rit.

- J'en déduis que tu as trouvée mes petits mots alors.

- Ouaip.

Je rayonnai.

Il semblait confus.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?

Il n'avait manifestement pas caché le cadeau ici et il se demandait pourquoi je pouvais être aussi heureuse. Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir lui dire ce que j'avais trouvé. Il pourrait être embarrassé, je pensai donc attendre pour lui dire un jour. Je couru vers lui et jetai mes bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai simplement le meilleur petit-ami du monde entier. Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça ? dis-je.

Il m'éloigna de lui et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Je le découvrirai tôt ou tard.

- C'est rien.

- Bien sûr, taquina-t-il.

Je pris ses lèvres avec les miennes, ce qui lui fit oublier tout j'en suis sûre.

**********

- On a fini ! dis-je, courant hors de la salle de biologie avec Edward en main. Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? demandai-je.

- Je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. On verra quand on rentrera. Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh, les exams n'étaient pas si durs. Pas autant que ce que je croyais.

On n'avait pas le dernier cours puisque c'était une journée d'exams, je n'avais donc pas à aller au journal et Edward n'avait pas besoin de retourner aux essais de basket, ils s'étaient terminés hier.

On vit le reste du groupe se tenir debout en train de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je quand on fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Vous avez entendus à propos de Lauren ? demanda Alice.

On secoua nos têtes de façon négative.

- Le directeur Walker a vu notre cassette et lui a dit qu'il allait l'apporter à la police et engager des poursuites ou elle devait quitter l'école, annonça Steve.

- QUOI ?! dis-je, mes yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

Je ne pensai pas qu'elle se ferait renvoyer pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Alors devinez ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit Scott.

- Quoi ? répondit-on à l'unisson.

- Ses parents ont été appelés et ne voulaient pas impliquer la police alors ils l'ont fait transférer à Hilltop ! dit Jenny.

- Alors, elle est partie ? demandai-je.

- OUI, répondit Rose avec excitation.

- Elle ne nous embêtera plus ! dit Stacy, rayonnant.

- Mais votre équipe de pom-pom girls ? Qui va être la capitaine ? demandai-je.

- Tu la regarde en ce moment ! dit Jenny, me faisant un énorme sourire.

Toutes les filles commençaient à crier et à sauter de bas en haut. J'étais si contente pour elle. Elle méritait totalement et honnêtement sans que ses parents aient à payer sa place comme Lauren.

- Alors, Lauren est vraiment partie ? demanda Edward.

- Ouais, mec. Elle est partie ! dit Emmett, lui tapant dans le dos.

- De qui je vais me moquer maintenant ? chouina Brian alors que tout le monde riait.

Edward semblait soulagé. Son harceleuse numéro 1 avait quitté l'école et quand on reviendra en janvier on aura plus à s'inquiéter !

Mais quelque chose me dérangeait toujours… Maria allait-elle prendre sa place ?

**********

**TOC ! TOC !**

J'allais à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Jasper se tenait dans le couloir, un cadeau dans un emballage. Rose était sorti avec Emmett, nous étions donc seuls. Ça me donnait le temps de lui parler de Maria et d'Alice.

- Salut, Jazz, entres, dis-je.

Il entra et s'avachit sur l'un des poufs.

- Salut, Bells.

Je lui tendis son cadeau alors qu'il me tendait le mien.

- Ouvres-le ! dit-il.

Je déchirai le papier cadeau et trouvai une édition en cuir d'_Orgueil et Préjugé_ de Jane Austen.

- Merci, Jazz ! J'adore !

Je le pris dans mes bras.

Il ouvrit son cadeau, qui était une édition spéciale d'un échiquier fait avec des personnages de la Guerre Civile. Il avait une fascination pour cette époque et je pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi.

- Merci, Bells ! Vivement que je joue avec.

- Ouais, éclates-toi bien avec ça ! gloussai-je.

Puis je devais sérieuse et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Jazz, tu as parlé de Maria à Alice ?

Son visage passant de souriant à sérieux en quelques secondes.

- Bells, je t'ai dis que je m'en occupai.

- Ouais, mais Edward et Alice partent demain et on ne les verra pas avant que les cours ne recommencent. Quand prévois-tu de lui dire ? Tu as seulement ce soir et prévoyais-tu de lui dire ce soir ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Non ! Je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu sais que ça va mal finir si tu ne lui dis pas.

Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Bells, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant, dit-il, ne me regardant toujours pas.

Il regarda partout, sauf moi. Il était définitivement nerveux.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ça fait longtemps et que rien ne s'est passé.

- Je sais que rien ne s'est passé mais Alice a le droit de savoir. Et si Maria dit quelque chose en premier ? Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait sortir de sa bouche et je ne pense pas que ça sera agréable.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occuperai de Maria.

- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'espères-tu faire ? Couper ses cordes vocales ? Lui faire du chantage ? Parce que j'aimerai croire que ce que tu as prévu de faire est légal.

- Ne soit pas si dramatique. Je vais lui parler.

- Et comment prévois-tu de faire ça ?

Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone caché durant tout ce temps.

- Durant le premier jour d'école en janvier.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

QUOI ?!

- Tu demandes une sentence de mort de la part d'Alice ? Tu ne peux pas juste aller lui parler. Quelqu'un vous verra tous les deux seuls et les ragots vont se disperser comme de la poudre à canon. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Il soupira.

- Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant. Est-ce qu'on peut seulement laissez tomber le sujet ?

- Bien. Mais ne dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu.

J'étais tellement irrité contre lui et il le savait. Le silence régnait.

- Je suis en retard. Je dois rejoindre Alice pour le diner.

Il se leva et fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

Juste alors qu'il l'ouvrit, Edward, qui était dehors, se préparer à toquer.

- Salut, Edward, dit Jasper d'un signe de la tête.

- Salut, Jasper, répondit Edward.

- A plus vous deux, dit Jasper, s'éloignant en direction de la chambre d'Alice.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Edward alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre et fermait la porte.

- Oh, tu as remarqué son expression ennuyée, huh ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je venais juste de me souvenir que je n'étais pas supposée parler à Jasper à propos de Maria.

**MERDE ! ESQUIVE ! ESQUIVE !**

Je regardai ailleurs et marchai vers mon lit.

- Oh, c'était rien. Il est juste ennuyé à cause de moi. On a quelques conflits ici et là.

- Bella, tu lui as parlé de Maria ? demanda-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il me lire aussi facilement.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. En plus, il le saurait en quelques secondes.

- Très bien, je l'ai fait. Il a besoin de faire quelque chose, Edward. Vous partez demain et il n'a toujours rien dit et tu sais avec quelle idée stupide il est arrivé ? Il a dit qu'il voulait parler à Maria le premier jour quand on revient de vacances. Il est fou ? dis-je, faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre, et mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Arrêtes !

Edward m'attrapa.

- Pourquoi tu es si stressée à cause de ça ? demanda Edward.

- Quelque chose de mauvais va arriver. Je le sais. Et plus il reste sans plus rien faire, plus ça sera grave.

- Bella, Alice et Jasper peuvent gérer ça par eux-mêmes. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne t'impliqueras plus avec ce qu'il se passe.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il savait que je faire n'importe quoi pour lui s'il me demandait.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

- Ça, c'est ma copine, dit-il, me prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant, si on échangeant les cadeaux avant d'aller manger, d'accord ? dit-il.

J'avais complètement oublié à propos de l'échange de cadeau. J'allais dans mon placard et attrapai l'enveloppe et la cachai derrière mon dos alors que je me tournai pour marcher vers lui.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise quand je vis ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

C'était une petite boite et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle boite. C'était d'une couleur bleu œuf de Pâques avec un nœud blanc enroulé autour. Tiffany & Co.

Je m'évanouis presque. Non pas que je pensais qu'il allait faire une demande en mariage parce qu'on était bien trop jeune pour ça, mais juste à la pensée qu'il m'avait acheté quelque chose dans cette boutique.

Il me tendit la boite une fois que je fus arrivée à lui, choquée.

- Edward, c'est trop. Je peux pas accepter ça.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert. Rien n'est jamais trop pour toi. Ouvre s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

J'ouvris lentement la boite pour trouver un bracelet en argent à l'intérieur. Je le sortis de la boîte et le regardai. Il y avait une citation gravée dessus.

_**Mon Cœur est Toujours Avec Toi – E**_

Je levais le regard vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose que tu pouvais porter pour te souvenir de moi. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas toujours être ensemble et avec un peu de chance, chaque fois que tu le regarde, tu sauras que je suis toujours là avec toi.

- Je l'adore ! croassai-je, enroulant mes bras autour de lui et le noyant de baiser. Tu peux m'aider à le mettre ? demandai-je, retirant les larmes de mes joues.

Il l'attacha autour de mon poignet. Une fois que c'est attaché, ça ne s'en va jamais. Quelqu'un devra me couper le bras pour me le retirer.

- Voici mon cadeau pour toi. C'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je croyais qu'il allait sortir de sa tête.

- Edward, ça va ? dis-je, agitant ma main devant son visage.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à faire ça.

- Bella ! Comment ? Comment tu as eu ça ? dit-il, semblant sans souffle.

- J'ai demandé au père de Jasper et Rose de m'aider. Il a des billets pour la saison.

- Mais ils valent des milliers de dollars !

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ça. Il n'y va pas tout le temps et les donne aux gens. J'étais chanceuse d'en récupérer deux et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire fut de lui cuisiné mes fameux cookies au beurre de cacahouète et éclat de chocolat.

L'instant d'après, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol alors qu'il me soulevait et m'étreignait si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer. Puis il commença à planter des petits baisers sur ma joue.

- Je suppose que tu aimes vraiment mon cadeau ! gloussai-je.

- Bella, je suis pratiquement sans voix. Ce sont des sièges côté terrain pour les Lakers. Ils sont pratiquement sans prix.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je suis contente que tu aimes !

- Oh, tu sauras ce que ça veut dire quand tu viendras avec moi et que tu seras assise à côté de Leonardo DiCaprio ! dit-il.

- Quoi ?! Ce sont les mêmes sièges que je vois dans _US Weekly_ chaque semaine avec toutes les célébrités ?

- Exactement. Et tu viens avec moi.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre qui comprend au moins le match ?

- Je ne voudrai personne d'autre avec moi.

Et puis, je vis mon sourire préféré, sans lequel j'allais passer les deux prochaines semaines et je me sentis triste.

- Ma puce, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

- Je viens juste de me souvenir que tu pars demain et que c'est pour deux semaines.

Je fis la moue.

- On s'appellera tous les jours.

- Ouais, je sais. Tu vas juste me manquer, dis-je, enfonçant ma tête dans son torse et inhalai sa douce odeur.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Allons se chercher à manger et après peut-être qu'on peut voir un film ? proposa-t-il.

- Bien sûre, dis-je alors que je prenais mes affaires.

On se dirigea vers la porte.

Comment allai-je survivre deux semaines sans lui ?

* * *

**Juste pour vous dire que je vais pas être capable de poster un autre chapitre avant au moins deux semaines (révision et partiel, que c'est dur d'être étudiante !!) et je sais pas si j'arriverai à répondre à tous vos messages, alors d'avance merci :D  
**


	28. No Air

**Bonjour tout le monde. Comme toujours, merci pour les commentaires, ...**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – No Air**

Chanson – No Air, Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown

* * *

…

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Dis-moi comment je suis supposé respirer sans air)_

_If I should die before I wake (Si je devais mourir avant d'être éveillé)_

_It's cause you took my breath away (C'est parce que tu m'as coupé le soufflé)_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh (Te perdre c'est comme vivre dans un monde sans air, oh)_

…

Edward reposait à côté de moi dans mon lit, dans ma chambre chez mes parents. On parlait et je me sentais à nouveau entière.

…

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave (Je suis ici, seul, je ne veux pas partir)_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete (Mon cœur ne veut pas bouger, il est incomplet)_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand (Je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen de te faire comprendre)_

…

Ces deux dernières semaines pendant qu'il était parti, je réalisai quelque chose à propos de mes sentiments mais ressentait-il la même chose ? Je n'étais pas sûre.

Était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Il était tout ce à quoi je pensais dès la seconde où je me réveillai le matin jusqu'à la dernière seconde quand je m'endormais la nuit.

Je pensai à lui constamment et sans lui autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché le sol sous moi. C'était plus dur d'être loin de lui que je le croyais et ces deux dernières semaines m'avaient presque tuées.

- Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dis-je.

Il me regarda et me fit signe de parler. Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'est parti.

…

_But how do you expect me (Comment espères-tu que je)_

_To live alone with just me (Vive seul sans toi)_

_'Cause my world revolves around you (Parce que mon monde tourne autour de toi)_

_It's so hard for me to breathe (C'est dur pour moi de respirer)_

…

- - Edward, je t'ai-

- - Bel-la ! Bel-la !

La bouche d'Edward bougeait mais c'était la voix de Rose qui en sortait.

Quoi ?!

…

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Dis-moi comment je suis supposé respirer sans air)_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Peux pas vivre, peux pas respirer sans air)_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there (C'est ce que je ressens quand tu n'es pas là)_

_There's no air, no air (Il n'y a pas d'air, pas d'air)_

…

**BAM! **

Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je criai en tombant du lit.

**THUMP! **

- Ow ! grognai-je, frottant mes fesses.

- Bella, tu écoutes toujours cette chanson ? Dieu, tu la mis en répétition depuis deux semaines maintenant, dit-elle alors qu'elle avançait vers mon pc.

…

_Got me out here in the water so deep (Viens me chercher dans l'eau si profonde)_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me (Dis-moi comment tu va être sans moi)_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe (Si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux simplement pas respirer)_

_There's no air, no air (Il n'y a pas d'air, pas d'air)_

No Air, Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

…

Elle éteignit la musique alors que je retournai dans mon lit et m'enfonçai dans les couvertures.

- Oh, non, sûrement pas, déclara-t-elle et tira les couvertures.

- Arrêtes, Rose, tu peux me laisser dormir, s'il te plait ?

Je me tournai sur mon autre côté, ne prenant pas la peine de la regarder.

- Tu ne dors pas. Tout ce que tu fais c'est écouter de la musique de dépressif, porter ses vêtements et regarder ton bracelet tout au long de la journée comme si ça allait faire apparaitre Edward par magie.

- Je dors.

Je n'allais pas admettre qu'elle avait raison. Je fixai mon bracelet toute la journée et je pensai vraiment que d'une certaine façon ça allait faire avancer le temps plus vite pour que je puisse revoir Edward. Je portai aussi son sweat-shirt tous les jours et son odeur commençait lentement à disparaître.

- Non, c'est faux. Et arrêtes de me contredire. Tu sors de ton lit aujourd'hui. On va trainer ensemble et tes parents ont leur habituelle fête de nouvel an ce soir et on va fêter la nouvelle année comme des gens normaux à la place de se morfondre comme tu le fais depuis le début des vacances.

Je grognai. Elle avait à nouveau raison. En dehors de parler presque pendant deux heures au téléphone avec Edward tous les jours, je n'avais pas fait grand-chose durant ces deux semaines. Il faisait trop froid pour aller à la plage et ça ne me disait rien d'aller faire du shopping et devoir me battre avec d'autres gens pour les derniers achats.

Plus qu'autre chose, je cuisinai comme une folle et avais fait assez de cookies pour nourrir mon école toute entière. Bien sûr, on allait donner les cookies aux amis de mes parents et connaissances mais ça m'aider à penser à autre chose et à sortir du lit.

Jasper n'allait pas mieux que moi de ce que Rose m'en avait dit. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, jouant à des jeux vidéo pour essayer de faire passer le temps plus vite. Il m'avait évité depuis la confrontation qu'on avait eut à propos de Maria et d'Alice. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Il était un idiot stupide ! Ce n'était pas moi cette fois.

- Allez, debout ! Va prendre une douche ! Et on va faire des tartes pour ce soir, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Bien ! grondai-je, me levant de mon lit.

J'attrapai mes affaires et allai prendre une douche.

Je retournai vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt gris. Rose n'était pas dans ma chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle m'attendait en bas. Je me traînai d'un pas lourd au rez-de-chaussée et vis Lucy cuisiner dans la cuisine et Rose attraper des ingrédients dans le garde-manger. Lucy était notre bonne.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Isabella !

- Lucy, je vous l'ai dis tellement de fois, vous n'avez pas à m'appeler mademoiselle ou Isabella. Appelez-moi juste Bella. S'il vous plait, dis-je.

Elle me sourit avec chaleur et hocha la tête. Elle était toujours d'être professionnelle mais je détestai ça. Je voulais simplement qu'elle se sente à l'aise autour de moi mais après quatre ans je ne pensai pas avoir avancé avec elle.

- Que va-t-on cuisiner aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

- Tartes aux pommes et cake aux carottes, répondit Rose du garde-manger.

Elle revint et plaça les ingrédients sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était bon pour me changer les idées.

Je me mis à préparer la pâte pour les tartes. Juste alors que je mettais la farine dans le mixer, mon portable sonna. Je lâchai le paquet de farine déclenchant un nuage de poussière de farine dans l'air alors que je courrai vers mon téléphone. Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

Lucy avait pratiquement eut une crise cardiaque. Je levai les mains pour lui faire signe de ne toucher à rien. J'allai nettoyer et je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge d'un pouce.

- Allo ? toussai-je dans le téléphone.

- _Comment va ma Bella ?_ dit Edward.

Mon cœur faisait des bonds à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça.

- Super maintenant que j'entends ta voix.

J'entendis différents bruits dans le téléphone et ça ne semblait pas normal. Où était-il ?

- Edward, tu es où ?

- _J'ai une surprise._

- Edward, je t'ai prévenue à propos des surprises.

- _C'est une bonne. Fais-moi confiance._

- D'accord, très bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- _On revient plus tôt ! On est à l'aéroport maintenant et je pars dans 5 minutes._

- Vraiment ?! hurlai-je presque dans le portable.

- _Ow ! Sourd d'une oreille._

- Désolée pour ça. Tu rentres vraiment plus tôt ? demandai-je.

- _Oui. Je t'appellerai ce soir. On a juste un dîner auquel on doit aller avec mes parents mais_ _j'arrive juste après._

- D'accord ! Il me tarde de te voir.

- _Moi aussi._

J'étais sur le point de lui dire. De lui dire je t'aime mais je me retins. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça au téléphone pour la première. Étais-je folle ?

- _Bells, on embarque alors je dois aller aider ma mère avec son bagage à main. Je te verrai très vite, d'accord ?_

- Ouais, à plus tard. _Je t'aime_.

On raccrocha. Je posai le téléphone sur le comptoir et allais nettoyer la farine que j'avais fait tomber.

- Alors si je comprends bien, Edward revient plus tôt ? dit Rose.

- Oui. Il est à l'aéroport en ce moment même. Il va m'appeler une fois qu'il aura fini le dîner avec ses parents, dis-je, avec un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, je suis contente que quelqu'un soit toujours en vie, rit Rose.

On finissait les tartes et les cakes et retournait dans ma chambre. Rose commença à regarder dans ma penderie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va porter ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ugh ! Je ne sais pas. Je déteste cette soirée. Tous les ans, c'est ces mêmes personnes hautaines et désagréables, à part pour nos parents bien évidemment. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis contente c'est que personne n'amène jamais ses enfants. Je me jetterai du haut d'une falaise si je devais distraire leurs enfants.

- M'en parle pas. Si on était coincé en train de faire du baby-sitting pour des enfants pourri gâtés, ça serait le pire, dit Rose.

Elle continua à regarder dans mon placard et je pensai que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui parler à propos de mes sentiments pour Edward.

- Rose ?

- Ouais ?

- Comment tu l'as su que tu étais amoureuse d'Emmett ?

Elle se tourna pour me regarder.

- C'est à propos de toi et d'Edward.

- Non, c'est entre moi et Mike. Oui, c'est à propos d'Edward et de moi ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je disais juste ! D'accord, eh bien, tu le sais c'est tout. Tu as ce sentiment indescriptible. C'est comme si tu ne peux pas vivre sans l'autre personne. Et cette personne est tout ce à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense… je pense que je suis amoureuse d'Edward.

- Tu penses ? Bonjour ? Tout le monde sait que tu es folle amoureuse de lui. Et tu viens juste de le découvrir ?

- Non, j'y pense depuis un moment. Et c'est nouveau pour moi. Comment je suis supposé savoir ce qu'on ressent ? Et que veux-tu dire, tout le monde le sait ?

- Alice, Jenny, Jasper, Emmett.

- Quoi ?! Emmett est au courant ?!

- Ouais, on a parlé de vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire. Vous êtes un couple mignon. Beaucoup de gens parlent probablement de vous. Et Emmett n'est pas en colère si c'est ce que tu penses.

- Oh bien. Je suis étonnée qu'il en parle aussi facilement et qu'il ne panique pas.

- Il aime bien Edward. En plus, je l'aide à garder les idées claires.

- Merci, Rose. Et je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais pour aider mon frère à garder les idées claires, gloussai-je.

- Il t'aime aussi, tu sais ? dit-elle.

Je la regardai, confuse. Parlait-elle d'Emmett ? Je savais ça.

- Edward. Il t'aime aussi. Je peux le dire par la façon dont il te regarde. Son monde tourne autour de toi. Tu es la seule chose qu'il voit.

- Comme la façon dont Emmett te regarde, dis-je et elle hocha la tête.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade de savoir qu'Edward pouvait ressentir la même chose. Mais j'avais toujours peur de le dire. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurai le courage de le faire mais je savais que ça serait bientôt.

**********

- Bella ! Tu es prête ?

Ma mère tapa à ma porte et entra dans ma chambre.

- Oh, chérie, tu es très belle, dit-elle me regardant.

Je portai une robe bleue marine foncée sans décolleté qui m'arrivait mi-mollet. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés en longues boucles et avais mis un léger maquillage.

- Les Hales arrivent bientôt. Et puis tout le monde sera là dans 30 minutes.

- Oh, joie ! dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Bella, je sais que tu détestes ces soirées mais s'il te plait, profite de ce soir. Certains de nos amis amènent leurs enfants ce soir alors j'espère que toi et Emmett allez les amuser.

Ugh, c'était ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Maintenant j'étais coincée à faire du baby-sitting toute la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, Edward pourrait venir et m'aider si ça ne le dérangeait pas de surveiller une brochette de petits gamins.

- Je suis simplement contente de voir que tu te sens mieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de rencontrer cet Edward bientôt, taquina-t-elle.

J'avais parlé de ma relation avec ma mère il y a un moment déjà. Je lui avais montré des photos de nous et elle les avait longtemps fixée ou plus exactement lui. Elle avait même essayée d'avoir une copie pour pouvoir la mettre dans son bureau. J'avais mis le stop. Ça serait trop embarrassant.

Elle en avait parlé avec mon père et il eut là réaction à laquelle je m'attendais, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Il était tellement passif à propos de tout.

La sonnerie résonna, signalant l'arrivée des Hales. Ma mère descendit pour aller leur ouvrir. On accueillit tout le monde et je donnai une nouvelle tournée de cookies à Henry. C'était la première que je lui donnai depuis que les vacances avaient commencées mais il les aimait.

- Merci Bella ! Alors ton copain a aimé ton cadeau ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ? demanda-t-il.

- Edward était très excité. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais il a aimé alors merci beaucoup Henry !

- Pas de problème, Bells, dit-il ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Jasper semblait stressé comme s'il voulait partir aussi vite que possible. Il portait un costume gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? demandai-je.

- Edward ne t'a pas appelé ?

- Si. Et ?

- Eh bien, je veux juste me dépêcher de finir le dîner pour rejoindre Alice.

- Ouais, mais ils ont un dîner avec leurs parents ce soir alors détends-toi. Bon sang, et je croyais être la seule qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

On marche vers Rose et Emmett qui avaient un moment privé. Rose portait une longue robe soyeuse rouge sans bretelle. Emmett portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge pour être assorti.

- Est-ce que maman t'a dit ? demandai-je à Emmett.

- Dis quoi ?

- Qu'on fait du baby-sitting ce soir.

- QUOI ?! dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Ouais. Je ne sais pas combien d'enfants ou quels âges ils ont mais on doit le faire.

- Super ! annoncèrent-ils tous.

Juste à ce moment là, la cloche sonna.

- On dira que la fête commence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Pendant les 30 minutes suivantes, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Il y avait une poignée d'enfants. Plus que j'avais pensé. Ils venaient jamais avec leurs enfants d'habitude et je n'avais aucune de pourquoi ils avaient pensés que cette année était une bonne année pour les amener.

On décida d'utiliser le salon comme salle de jeux. Les enfants avaient différents âges. La plus jeune, Mindy, avait 4 ans. Après, on avait Bobby avec ses 6 ans, ainsi qu'Amy. Puis on trouvait Becky qui en avait 7 et Chris 8. Les plus âgés étaient deux jumeaux identiques de 10 ans, Peter et Ivan.

Au début, les enfants couraient partout en criant mais on était capable de les empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Becky était accrochée sur le dos d'Emmett alors qu'il courait avec elle autour de la salle.

Jasper essayait de faire jouer les jumeaux et Chris à la Wii avec lui. Amy et Mindy faisaient des coloriages avec Rose alors que Bobby me suivait partout en posant des questions.

- Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? demanda Bobby.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Parce que c'est bleu.

Il me regarda, confus. J'étais supposée dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi l'herbe est verte ?

- Parce que c'est vert.

Encore plus de confusions. Ce n'était pas bon.

- Tu peux me porter sur ton dos comme Emmie fait avec Becky ? demanda Bobby.

- Um… Bobby, je ne suis pas aussi forte. Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas qu'Emmett est fini et comme ça tu pourras le faire ?

- D'accord, répondit Bobby, en allant jouer avec ses voitures en plastique.

Heureusement, ses parents avaient apportés ses jouets pour qu'il puisse s'amuser. On commençait à manquer d'idées pour les occuper.

- Bella, tu sais que tu ressemble à Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête_, dit Amy.

Je lui caressais la tête.

- C'est très gentil à toi de dire ça. Merci.

Mindy était en train de colorier et d'un coup elle s'arrêta.

- Je veux jouer au poney.

C'était quoi ça ?

Elle continuait à répéter ça et se mit à pleurer bruyamment alors je la soulevai et la mis sur mon dos et commença à marcher à quatre pattes.

- Yay ! Avance poney ! gloussait-elle. Comment ça se fait que le poney ne marche pas ? Y'a pas de bruit.

Elle me donnait dans coups dans les côtes.

Puis je commençai à hennir comme un cheval, ce qui faisait crier de joie Mindy.

Juste alors, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Chris commença à chasser Bobby et ils couraient en cercle dans la salle en criant. Je commençai à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne.

Rose essayait de les faire se calmer. Jasper était complètement dans son monde en train de jouer à la Wii alors qu'Emmett courait toujours avec Becky sur son dos.

- Bella, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, venez là ! On a plus d'enfants pour vous !

Je grognai. PLUS !?

Oh Seigneur ! J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.

- Maman, on est un peu occupé ! Peux-tu juste les amener là ? répondit Emmett.

Je continuai à ramper dans la salle. Mindy me donnait des coups pour que j'aille plus vite et pour que je continue à hennir. Je commençai à faire le bruit quand j'entendis la seule voix que je voulais entendre depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

- Eh bien, salut petite dame !

Je me glaçai sur place. Étais-je en train de rêver ?

Puis j'entendis un rire de lutin.

Je levai les yeux.

- Edward ?! Alice ?! dis-je, mes joues se teintant de rouge.

Définitivement pas la façon dont je voulais accueillir mon copain après deux semaines.

Il rit alors que je le regardai. Mindy levait les bras en l'air pour qu'il la porte.

- Ce poney est cassé, bredouilla-t-elle.

On rit tous. Il la souleva et la posa sur le sol pour que je puisse me relever.

Je me levai rapidement et remis ma robe et mes cheveux en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Eh bien, il se trouve que nos parents se connaissent.

- Pas possible !

Et puis je réalisai que mon Edward se tenait dans notre salon et était de retour de son voyage. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise d'un gris léger et une cravate noire. Il était magnifique, comme toujours. Je me jetai dans ses bras, enroulant mes bras étroitement autour de son cou. Je voulais l'embrasser sur la bouche mais je savais que mes parents pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre alors j'embrassai sa joue.

- EWWW ! Tu viens juste de l'embrasser, dit Bobby, une grimace sur le visage.

Je me reculai, réalisant soudainement qu'on avait des enfants dans l'audience. Rose et Emmett riaient.

- Et tu l'as embrassé, dit Bobby à Jasper alors qu'Alice se reculait lentement.

- Les filles ont des microbes. Vous savez pas ça ? dit Chris d'un ton détaché.

On rit tous.

- Eh, et si on regardait _Nemo _? dit Emmett tout en posant Becky au sol.

- OUAIS ! crièrent les enfants.

On mit le DVD alors qu'ils s'installèrent tous pour le regarder. Ça calma tout le monde en une seconde.

On se réunissait tous dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qui savait qu'un dessin animé pouvait faire taire une pièce pleine d'enfants ? dit Rose.

- Ouais, si seulement on y avait pensé plus tôt, grognai-je.

On parla de nos vacances de Noël et échangeait des histoires. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à être morose durant les vacances. Alice me raconta en long et en large des histoires d'Edward en train de broyer du noir. Je suppose que d'avoir été séparé nous a tous deux affectés de la même façon.

A la moitié du film, on fut appelé pour aller manger. On marcha dans le jardin où une grande tente blanche avait été installée, ainsi que des tables avec du linge blanc. Mes parents sortaient tous pour leur soirée annuelle, c'est pourquoi on avait l'impression d'être à un mariage.

Ils nous firent nous ''enfants'' asseoir à une table pour qu'on puisse surveiller les plus jeunes pendant qu'on mangeait. Il y avait un large buffet et des traiteurs qui marchaient autour. On se tenait en ligne pour avoir notre nourriture. J'aidai Bobby tandis qu'Edward faisait de même avec Amy.

On s'assit tous et se mit à manger. Heureusement, les enfants se tenaient bien et semblaient la nourriture qui était servie.

Puis je vis mes parents ainsi que ceux de Jasper et de Rose marcher vers notre table suivit par un couple que je ne reconnu pas. L'homme était grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Il était remarquablement beau. La femme était plus petite avec de longs cheveux caramel ondulés et des yeux verts et je réalisai instantanément qui ils étaient.

- Maman, papa. C'est mon petit-ami, Edward, et ma meilleure amie, Alice, dis-je.

- Ew ! Petit-ami ? dit Chris, une grimace sur le visage.

Tout le monde rit.

- Mr et Mme Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Edward, serrant leurs mains.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était nerveux.

- Je t'en prie, appelles-moi Renée. J'ai tellement entendue parlée de toi.

- Et tu peux m'appeler Charlie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Emmett. Ne t'inquiètes pas, fiston. Que des bonnes choses, dit Charlie, tout en tapant Edward sur l'épaule.

Je pouvais le voir se détendre maintenant que mes parents l'approuvaient. Je lui faisais un sourire apaisant alors qu'il me souriait.

Jasper présenta ses parents à Alice et Edward également. Edward remercia également Henry pour les tickets et fut extatique quand Henry lui dit qu'il pouvait avoir plus de tickets pour des prochains matchs. Je pense que j'ai perdu mon copain après ça. Il était complètement choqué.

Après qu'il soit sorti de son état comateux, Edward me présenta à ses parents. Il m'avait tellement parlé d'eux et ils semblaient être une famille très aimante que j'étais toujours inquiète qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas. Bien sûr, il m'avait assuré que ça allait bien se passer mais j'étais toujours nerveuse.

- Bella, ce sont mes parents, Esme et Carlisle, dit-il alors que je leur serais les mains.

- Edward parle beaucoup de vous. C'est très agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer Docteur et Mme Cullen.

- Belle, s'il te plait, appelles-moi Esme. Et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis longtemps maintenant. Enchantée de finalement vous _rencontrer_, dit Esme en m'étreignant.

Je vis les joues d'Edward s'empourprer un peu au discours d'Esme. C'était mignon qu'il ait parlé de moi à sa mère et pendant aussi longtemps. Je pouvais sentir la même chaleur prendre place sur mes joues.

- Et tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. On a beaucoup entendu sur toi et Emmett d'Edward et Alice, répondit Carlisle, essayant de retirer l'attention d'Edward.

- Tu ne sais pas combien on était excités de découvrir que Renée et Charlie étaient tes parents et qu'on allait à la même soirée. Bien sûr, on a gardé ça secret d'Edward et d'Alice mais laisses-moi te dire, je suis ravie que quelqu'un soit enfin capable de mettre un sourire sur le visage de mon fils. Il a été une vraie épave ces deux dernières semaines. Je ne pense pas qu'on ira à Sundance sans toi maintenant, me chuchota Esme.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu dis à Bella ? demanda Edward.

- Oh, c'est rien. Je lui disais combien elle était belle dans cette robe. N'est-elle pas époustouflante ? dit-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Toujours, dit Edward en me souriant.

Il se trouvait qu'Esme avait récemment rencontrée mes parents parce qu'elle avait été appelé pour être le designer d'un de leur projet. Le monde est vraiment petit.

Après que les parents soient partis rejoindre leurs autres invités, on retourna notre attention sur la table et les enfants qui étaient assis là. Bobby était assis à côté de moi et je l'aidai à couper son steak en petits morceaux pour l'aider à manger. Edward faisait de même avec le steak d'Amy.

On commença tous à manger et à discuter. Puis je sentis quelque chose de pâteux atterrir sur le côté de ma robe.

**PLOP !**

- Gah ! glapis-je et regardai la substance orange qui décorait le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

- Oups. Je suis désolé, dit Bobby.

Je me tournai pour le regarder et vis qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je me sentis mal. Je croyais qu'il l'avait fait exprès et étais sur le point de lui crier dessus. Non pas que je voulais crier sur un enfant mais je pouvais me sentir me mettre en colère. Emmett riait comme une patate pendant que Rose et Alice me regardaient choquées.

- Non, ne pleure pas. C'est bon. C'est seulement de la purée de carottes. Regarde, c'est parti, dis-je, retirant la purée de ma robe.

Bobby semblait soulagé.

- Bien joué, maintenant tu as ruiné sa robe, cracha Amy.

- Pas vrai, dit Bobby.

- Si, déclara Amy.

- Hey, il n'a pas ruiné sa robe, dit Edward, arrêtant leur bagarre.

Il prit une cuillerée de purée de pommes de terre et la fit tomber sur sa chemise.

- Tu vois, dit-il, essuyant sa chemise et dévoilant une légère marque humide sur le milieu de sa chemine. Pas ruinée.

Bobby avait un sourire qui montait aux oreilles.

- COOL ! Je peux faire ça aussi ! dit Ivan, attrapant une énorme cuillerée de purée.

- NON ! cria-t-on tous à l'exception d'Emmett qui cria 'OUI !'

- Non ! N'écoutes pas Emmett. Seulement les adultes peuvent faire ça, dis-je, jetant un regard noir sur Emmett.

Était-il fou ?!

Heureusement, un combat de nourriture n'avait pas démarré ou nos parents nous auraient tués. Les enfants se remirent à manger et je me tournai vers Edward.

- C'était très gentil ce que tu as fait pour Bobby. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça à ta chemise, dis-je en gloussant.

Il rit.

- Je sais mais je me sentais pas pour le petit bonhomme. Je devais faire quelque chose.

- On demandera à Lucy te nettoyer ta chemise après le repas. J'irai trouver une chemise dans la chambre d'Emmett pour que tu puisses la porter en attendant.

Après qu'on eut fini de manger, on remit _Nemo_ pour les enfants. Ils étaient tous éparpillés entre le sol et le canapé. J'attrapai la main d'Edward et le conduisais à l'étage pour qu'on puisse se changer. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où Jasper et Alice avait disparus mais Rose et Emmett surveillaient les enfants, ce qui nous faisait une pause.

Je lui donnai une visite guidée de la maison et lui montrai ma chambre, qui était heureusement propre. Je lui dis d'attendre dedans pendant que j'allais dans la chambre d'Emmett.

Alors que je retournai dans ma chambre, je vis Edward assis sur mon lit en train de regarder la photo que j'avais sur ma table de nuit. C'était une photo de nous deux au feu de joie. Je savais que ça avait été pris avant qu'on soit un couple mais quelqu'un avait réussi à nous prendre en photo alors qu'on se regardait l'un l'autre en souriant tandis qu'Edward me portait dans ses bras. C'était l'une de mes photos préférées de nous deux.

- Je t'ai trouvé ça. C'est l'une des plus petites chemises d'Emmett et je pense qu'elle tira assez bien en attendant que Lucy nettoie ta chemise. Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bains.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

Il reposa le cadre sur la table.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette photo.

- Ouais, Jenny l'a prise avec son appareil photo quand on ne regardait pas. Je lui ai piqué dans sa cachette, gloussai-je.

Il se leva de mon lit et attrapa la chemise de mes mains et alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer. J'allais dans mon placard pour prendre un pantalon de pyjama et le sweat-shirt d'Edward.

Il sortit et attendit sur mon lit que je finisse de me changer.

- Prêt à aller affronter les enfants ? dis-je, attrapant sa main pour le tirer hors de mon lit.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'on se dirigeait en bas.

On trouva Emmett et Rose blottis sur le canapé avec les enfants. Tout le monde était endormi. J'étais sûre qu'Emmett avait épuisé toute son énergie à courir avec les enfants sur le dos et Rose d'avoir fait du coloriage et d'avoir crier sur tout le monde. C'était un mignon spectacle et je levai les yeux vers Edward, essayant d'arrêter mon rire avec ma main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui chuchotai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas.

- Et si on retournait en haut alors ? dis-je.

Il semblait hésité mais je tirai son bras pour l'emmener avec moi dans mon antre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, on s'assit tous deux sur mon lit et on discuta tout en écoutant de la musique. C'était tellement facile de parler entre nous. On pouvait parler pendant des heures et ça donnait toujours l'impression que quelques minutes seulement venaient de passer.

Éventuellement, il passa son bras autour de moi et j'enfonçai ma tête dans son cou. Il m'avait tellement manqué et maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais à nouveau entière.

On fit le compte à rebours dans ma chambre, loin de la fête en bas. En plus, je ne voulais pas voir tous les amis de mes parents bourrés. J'avais déjà du gérer ça une fois et ce n'était pas un joli spectacle.

Après notre baiser de nouvel an, on commença à s'embrasser encore plus. Puis il fut au-dessus de moi et on continuait à s'embrasser comme des fous. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée vu qu'on était dans la maison de mes parents et que ma porte n'était pas complètement fermée mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je profitai du moment !

Juste alors, j'entendis un coup sur la porte.

- Mademoiselle Isabella !

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Je le poussais loin de moi et il tomba sur le sol.

**THUMP !**

- Ow ! chuchota-t-il.

- Caches-toi ! murmurai-je.

Je m'assis en travers et posai ma tête sur mon coude pour faire face à la porte et essayer de cacher Edward.

- C'est Bella, Lucy. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Lucy ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

- J'ai la chemise de Mr Edward ici, lavée et repassée. L'avez-vous vu ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas vu Edward, mentis-je.

Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas voir que j'étais une horrible menteuse.

- Que dois-je faire avec la chemise de Mr Edward ?

- Vous pouvez la poser sur ma chaise. Je lui donnerai dès que je le vois, dis-je.

Elle alla à mon bureau qui était loin de l'autre côté de mon lit. Si elle voyait Edward ici, elle pouvait le dire à mes parents et j'aurai de sérieux problèmes.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, mademoiselle Bella ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ça va. Merci Lucy. Et c'est Bella ! répétai-je.

- Oh, et mademoiselle Isabella, ce Mr Edward est très beau. Vous faites un couple très adorable.

- Merci Lucy, souris-je.

- De rien, mademoiselle Isabella. Bonne nuit, dit Lucy alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte.

J'étais sur le point de la corriger quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

- C'est Bella.

Lucy se retourna et regarda dans la chambre, les yeux rétrécis. Je lui souris, ne changeant rien à mon expression faciale. Elle semblait confuse. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait croire qu'elle entendait des choses.

Je m'éclairai la gorge.

- Bonne nuit, Lucy.

Elle sortit de la chambre alors que je me levai du lit pour aller fermer la porte.

- Ed-ward ! Où es-tu ? crachai-je regardant autour de la chambre.

Il sortit de dessous mon lit. Heureusement que je n'avais rien de caché là-dessous.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis quelque chose ? Lucy t'a presque attrapé ! grondai-je.

- Désolé, mais ça me dérangeait qu'elle continue à t'appeler comme ça et c'est parti tout seul.

Il était si mignon que je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui.

- Elle t'appelle toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, je déteste ça. J'ai essayé de lui dire tellement de fois mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

- Ouais, j'étais sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter de l'appeler monsieur aussi.

Je lui tendis sa chemise et il alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il commençait à se faire tard et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais mes parents allaient me tuer s'il passait la nuit avec moi.

On redescendit pour voir que la plupart des enfants était parti maintenant et Emmett et Rose regardaient un film sur le sofa.

- Où vous étiez tous les deux ? demanda Rose, levant un sourcil.

- On était dans ma chambre en train d'écouter de la musique, répondis-je.

- Oh, vraiment ? taquina Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ils commencèrent à rire alors qu'Edward et moi virions au rouge.

C'était quoi le problème de toute manière ? Ils s'embrassaient devant tout le monde. Je jure qu'ils vivaient pour nous torturer. Ça commençait à m'ennuyer.

- Où sont Alice et Jazz ? demandai-je, changeant de sujet.

- Ils sont retournés à la maison, répondit Rose.

Bien, avec un peu de chance, Jasper parlait de Maria avec Alice. On retournait à l'école dans deux jours et je ne voulais plus de drame.

**********

L'école recommençait. La pause était finie et tout le monde retournait dans les dortoirs. C'était bon de voir tout le monde après deux semaines. Certains avec un bronzage de leur vacances dans les Caraïbes ou Hawaï, pendant que d'autres étaient toujours aussi pale.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde était excité à l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves. Il y en avait quelques autres, en plus de Maria.

On était lundi matin et j'attrapai le journal avant de retourner dans la chambre. Rose était en train de se préparer dans la salle de bains.

Je regardai les gros titres et vis qui sortait du lot.

**Au revoir, Lauren Mallory, bonjour Maria Ramos** – _Lauren Mallory a été transférée à Hilltop Prep. Et Maria nous arrive du Texas. Sera-t-elle notre nouvelle reine des abeilles ?_

C'était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin. Maria en tant que reine des abeilles. Ugh !

Juste alors, Rose sortit de la salle de bains. J'essayai rapidement de cacher le journal. Je me souvenais qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Maria. Et qu'elle ne soit pas au courant était une mauvaise chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merde ! Je m'étais fait attraper. Pourquoi moi ? Toujours moi !

- Je posai juste le journal. J'ai fini de le lire, dis-je, essayant de la jouer relax.

- Je veux le voir.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau dedans, dis-je.

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait laisser tomber.

- Allez, Bella. Laisses-moi le voir.

J'abandonnai. Je soupirai et lui tendis le papier. J'étais prête à me cacher alors que je vis sa réaction.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! hurla-t-elle.

- Calmes-toi, Rose, dis-je.

- Tu étais au courant de ça ? cracha-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je suis en quelque sorte rentrer dans Maria à la fête d'halloween de James et elle m'a dit qu'elle venait en janvier.

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, me préparant aux cris.

- Est-ce que Jazz est au courant de ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, je lui ai dis. Et j'ai pris la tête à ton idiot de frère pour qu'il le dise à Alice depuis. J'espère qu'il lui a dit au nouvel an.

- Vaudrait mieux ou je vais lui botter le cul ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là. Juste que je croyais que les choses allaient être meilleures maintenant que Mallory est parti, on doit gérer autre chose. Ugh !

- Je sais. Mais Rose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Maria va apporter que des ennuis.

- Je sais, Bells. Je n'ai pas confiance dans cette fille, surtout quand il s'agit de mon frère.

*******

- Tu as vu le journal ? demanda Edward.

- Ouais, je l'ai vu ce matin. Rose l'a découvert et ce n'était pas joli, lui chuchotai-je.

Rose et Emmett parlaient à côté de nous. Tous les deux semblaient être clairement en colère à propos de la nouvelle concernant Maria.

- Bella ! Rose !

Rose et moi nous tournâmes pour voir Maria courir vers nous.

Rose soupira à côté de moi.

- Salut, Maria, dis-je alors qu'Edward me serrait la main.

Maria regardait Edward et j'eus presque envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur nos mains liées et elle regarda ailleurs.

_BIEN ! Reste loin, salope !!_

- Edward, Emmett, ronronna-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête dans sa direction et Emmett lui envoya un regard noir.

- Vous avez vu Jasper ? demanda-t-elle.

- Reste loin de mon frère ! cracha Rose.

Uh oh. Ça n'allait pas bien.

- Tu n'as toujours pas dépassé ce qui est arrivé, Rose ? C'était en quatrième, il y a longtemps. Je suis différente maintenant. Alors, où est-il ?

Rose l'ignora.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part avec _Alice_, répondis-je, essayant d'être aussi vague que possible tout en insistant sur le nom d'Alice pour qu'elle comprenne.

- D'accord, alors, je le trouverai par moi-même, railla Maria et se tourna pour s'en aller.

- Ce n'est pas bon, dit Rose, secouant la tête.

- Pas bon du tout, ajoutai-je.

On avait définitivement commencé une nouvelle année et je ne savais pas si c'était des bonnes ou des mauvaises choses qui se trouvaient devant nous.

* * *

**Comme toujours, un petit commentaire me fera le plus grand des plaisirs ;-D Et n'oubliez pas de lire King of Ridge Crest Prep, la version d'Edward de cette histoire  
**


	29. Poker Face

**Bonne année !**

**Un merci tout particulier à Maéva qui a commenter tous les chapitres et qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, et à Kumiko : penses à lire cette histoire du POV d'Edward, j'essaye d'alterner les traductions des chapitres !!! Et bien sûr, merci à tous les commentaires anonymes :D  
**

**Bonne lecture ;-D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 – Poker Face**

Chanson – Poker Face, Lady Gaga et All the Small Things, Blink 182

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que l'école avait recommencée. Maria n'avait pas causée de trouble… pas encore. Je savais que Jasper l'évitait, alors elle n'avait jamais d'occasion de lui parler. Elle m'arrêtait toujours dans les couloirs pour me poser une question à propos de lui mais je jouai l'idiote à chaque fois.

On était vendredi soir et nous étions tous les six dans la chambre d'Emmett en train de jouer à _Guitar Hero_. J'étais aux tambours tandis que Rose jouait la guitare principale. Edward était sur la seconde guitare et Emmett chantait. Il avait insisté mais après qu'on eut tous refusés. Finalement, on abandonna quand il se mit a pleurnicher et laissâmes le grand bébé chanter. Alice et Jasper étaient tous les deux sur leurs portables, surfant sur internet et nous regardaient en même temps.

On était vers la fin de la chanson _All the Small Things_ de Blink 182. Emmett chantait dans le micro. Il n'était pas si mauvais. En fait, il était un bon chanteur. On était tous plaisamment surpris.

…

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, my little windmill_

All the Small Things, Blink 182

…

Je pouvais entendre Jasper crier mon nom dans le fond. Après quelques secondes, la chanson fut finie et on s'arrêta tous pour se tourner vers lui.

- Quoi, Jazz ? demandai-je.

- Bells, tu dois voir ça, dit-il, pointant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil et poussa un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? recommençai-je.

Jasper tourna l'écran vers nous. Rose eut la même réaction qu'Alice tandis qu'Emmett et Edward hurlèrent à l'unisson ''C'est quoi ça ?!'' J'étais pratiquement sûre que mes yeux étaient totalement écarquillés. Là, devant moi, se trouvait une photo de Jacob avec moi sur sa page Facebook. Il avait son bras enroulé autour de moi. La chose amusante étant que je n'avais jamais pris de photo avec lui.

- C'est quoi CA ? criai-je.

Tout le monde me regardait curieusement. Edward semblait blessé et je savais que ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Je devais me défendre.

- Quoi ?! Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai pris une photo avec cet abruti ?

- C'est pas le cas ? demanda Alice.

- Bien sûr que NON ! Il faudrait faire ça avec mon cadavre ! crachai-je.

Je vis qu'Edward semblait soulagé.

- Cet idiot a mis ta tête sur la photo ! hurla Rose alors qu'Emmett semblait avoir la meilleure tranche de rigolade de sa vie.

- Ça semble si réel, dit Emmett tout en riant.

- Eh bien, apparemment, il y a plus d'une photo, dit Jasper, navigant à travers les photos.

Jacob avait coupé et posé ma tête sur la presque totalité d'un album photo. Il y avait des photos de ''nous'' à un pique-nique, à la plage, _Disneyland_. Il avait même nommé l'album photo ''Du bon temps avec ma copine''.

Je voulais vomir et crier et hurler et TUER JACOB.

- Bella, Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda Alice.

- NON PARCE QUE JE VAIS LE TUER ! criai-je.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me calmer.

- Calmes-toi. D'accord, à part que je trouve ça hilarant, même si je devrais être contrarié, je peux pas parce que c'est une bizarrerie de la nature. On se venge demain, annonça Emmett.

- Bien, parce que ce fils de pu-, hurlai-je.

- Bells, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va se venger demain, dit Edward, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ouais, cet abruti ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, dit Rose.

- Ça change nos plans par contre. On a besoin de repenser notre stratégie. Et j'ai une idée, dit Emmett, tapant son menton avec ses doigts.

Qu'importe ce que mon frère avait prévu tant que c'était bon parce que Jacob Black allait se faire ECRASER !

**********

- Allez, Bells. On est prêts. Appelles-le et souviens-toi de flirter, dit Rose.

- Comment je suis supposé faire ça ? J'y arrive à peine avec Edward.

Les gars rirent alors que je leur lançais un regard noir.

- Bel-la ! Arrête ! Tu peux le faire. C'est pas vrai de toute manière, dit Alice.

- Je sais ça mais s'il n'y croit pas ? S'il sait que je prétends ? Alors tout le plan de vengeance va tomber à l'eau, dis-je.

- Tu peux le faire, Bells, dit Emmett avec confiance.

- Mais vous savez tous que je suis une horrible menteuse. Il va probablement s'en rendre compte.

J'essayai de négocier ma sortie de cette horrible idée, mais ils continuaient à me mettre la pression.

- Non, j'en doute. On est les seuls à savoir que tu sais pas mentir et il est trop stupide pour le savoir, dit Jasper.

Je soupirai. Ça ne servait à rien de contre argumenter. Ils allaient gagner.

- Bien. Donnes-moi le téléphone, dis-je alors que Rose me tendait son portable.

Elle était la seule d'entre nous à avoir un numéro caché.

- Vous avez le numéro ? demandai-je.

- Là, dit Edward, me donnant une petite feuille de papier avec le numéro de Jacob écrit dessus.

Il avait appelé quelques personnes qu'il connaissait à l'école de Jacob et fut en mesure de l'obtenir.

Je composai le numéro et mis le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait. Le téléphone commençait à sonner.

- _Allo ?_ répondit une voix profonde.

- Salut, c'est Jacob ? dis-je, faisant ma fausse voix de Lauren Mallory.

Les gars semblaient surpris et haussèrent les sourcils. J'avais l'habitude d'imiter la voix de Lauren devant Rose et Alice, ce qu'elles trouvaient toutes deux très amusant. J'étais en fait assez douée pour faire une fausse douce voix.

- _Qui est-ce ? _

La voix de Jacob monta dans les aigus et tout le monde mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de rire trop fort.

Je donnais des coups d'épaule à Rose et Alice pour les faire taire.

- C'est Bella. Bella Swan.

Il y une pause et un silence s'en suivit. Était-il toujours en ligne ?

Emmett me fit signe de dire quelque chose.

- Tu es toujours là ?

- _Ouais._

Il toussa et s'éclaira la gorge.

- Écoutes. J'ai vu ces photos de moi sur Facebook. Et, tu sais, je suis surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt mais ces photos m'ont vraiment fait penser à une ouverture pour toi et moi. Tu sais qu'on pourrait en faire une réalité.

J'essayai de retenir le vomi qui montait lentement dans ma gorge. Edward me fit un signe de la tête pour m'encourager.

- _Je croyais que tu sortais avec ce minet de Cullen._

Emmett supprima son rire en mordant son bras. Edward jeta un regard noir au téléphone. Il détestait quand les gens l'appelait comme ça.

Je dégluti péniblement. Qu'étais-je supposé dire ? Alice et Rose criaient presque avec leurs yeux, me signalant de faire quelque chose.

- Ouais, eh bien, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser.

Je me sentais malade en disant ça, même si je savais que c'était faux. J'envoyai un regard d'excuse à Edward et il serra ma main, me disant ainsi que ça allait.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour s'amuser un peu ? ajoutai-je, essayant d'arriver au but de ce plan.

Il y eut une pause. Y croyait-il ? Je l'avais frappé entre les jambes et donné un coup de poing alors je doutai qu'il me croirait, à moins qu'il soit vraiment stupide.

- _Bien sûr._

D'accord, il est vraiment stupide.

- Retrouves-moi demain à cet endroit.

Je poursuivis en lui donnant les directions exactes de l'endroit où il devait aller.

- _Mais, c'est au milieu de nulle part._

- Viens à 21h. Portes seulement ton boxer et un imperméable.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Emmett enroula ses bras autour de lui-même et plissa ses lèvres, essayant de me signaler ce que je devais dire. Je dus retenir mon rire.

- Parce que c'est ce que j'aime. Ça m'excite. Je suis perverse comme ça. Maintenant, c'est oui ou non ?

Tout le monde était prêt à exploser de rire. Alice se tenait le ventre, des larmes sortant de ses yeux.

- _Compte sur moi. Aucune chance pour que je passe une occasion pareille_, dit Jacob, essayant de paraître sexy.

J'eus une expression de dégout sur le visage.

- A demain alors.

Rose et Alice me firent signe d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Je t'attendrai, dis-je, avec ma fausse voix de Lauren, essayant de ronronner et raccrochai, jetant le téléphone sur le lit. C'est de loin la chose la plus pire que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Ugh ! Dégoutant !

Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise.

- C'était génial ! dit Emmett d'une voix puissante et rieuse.

- Beau boulot, Bells ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi, dit Jasper.

- Depuis quand tu parles comme Lauren ? demanda Edward.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je l'ai fais une fois pour me moquer d'elle devant Rose et Alice et s'est resté. Ça lui ressemblait ?

- C'était effrayant. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais le faire.

Edward grimaça puis éclata de rire.

**********

- Alice, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demandai-je, tenant le masque de ski noir qu'elle venait de me donner.

- Oui ! Maintenant, tout le monde doit le porter.

Elle se mit à distribuer des masques de ski au reste du groupe.

On était tous habillé en noir, assis dans un van noir sans fenêtres sur les côtés qu'Emmett avait loué. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'on y allait tous. On avait recruté Brian et Scott dans notre action puisqu'on savait que Jacob était un grand gars.

- Jasper, tu conduis. Alice, tu es dans le siège passager pour filmer jusqu'à ce que tu échanges avec Brian. Le reste d'entre vous dans le fond avec moi, dit Emmett.

On hocha tous la tête.

- Vous avez tout ? nous demanda Edward.

Alice, Rose et moi hochâmes la tête.

- Bien ! Allons-y ! annonça Emmett.

Jasper démarra le van et nous prîmes le chemin de l'endroit où Jacob allait nous attendre. On n'allait pas le tuer. On avait juste lui foutre la trouille de sa vie et ajouter un peu de douleur.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on se rapprochait du point de rendez-vous.

- On est presque là, annonça Jasper.

- Bien, maintenant, ralentis et éteins les lumières, instruisit Emmett. Une fois que tu l'as vu, arrêtes-toi sur le côté de la route. Rose, tu ouvres la porte. Belles, tu prépares le chatterton et nous autre, on l'attrapera.

- Je vois quelque chose ! Baissez-vous et mettez les masques ! hurla Jasper.

On se baissa tous du champ de vision et enfilâmes les masques de ski.

- Il attend et il porte l'imperméable, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça va être trop bien ! dit Alice, avec des cris aigus tout en allumant la caméra.

- Maintenant, conduis vite sur le côté et dis-nous quand on peut ouvrir la porte. Rosie, prépares-toi à l'ouvrir, ordonna Emmett.

Jasper accéléra un peu et puis arrêta la voiture brusquement.

- MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il.

En un clignement de paupière, tout arriva et cela extrêmement rapidement. La porte du van s'ouvrit à la volée alors qu'Emmett, Edward, Brian et Scott sautèrent et attrapèrent un Jacob criant et donnant des coups de pieds. Ils parvinrent à le tenir et le jetèrent dans le van alors que Rose refermait la porte.

- ROULES ! hurla Brian, tenant une des mains de Jacob.

- Retirez son manteau ! criai-je.

Les gars retirent le manteau révélant Jacob en boxer noir où était écrit ''Hot Stuff'' en gras sur l'ensemble du sous-vêtement. Je me mis immédiatement à attacher ses mains et ses pieds ensemble. Il se débattait et criait comme une fille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous donnerai tout. Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en prie, cria-t-il, d'une voix perçante

- On ne va pas te faire mal, idiot ! cracha Rose.

- Mais on a rien dit à propos de torture ! ajouta Scott alors qu'Emmett riait.

Les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent alors que je mettais un large morceau de chatterton sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il se débattait toujours alors Scott tint ses jambes pendant qu'Emmett s'occupait de ses bras. Alice échangea sa place avec Brian et lui tendit la caméra. Edward alla attraper nos affaires qui étaient dans un grand sac poubelle noir. Je m'assis d'un côté de Jacob alors que Rose allait de l'autre côté.

- Prête ? demandai-je.

- Prête, confirma Rose.

- Prête, dit Alice.

- Cire, dis-je à Edward alors qu'il cherchait dans le sac et en ressorti une large boite de cire chaude.

- Spatule, demanda Rose et Edward lui tendit une longue spatule de bois.

- Bande, annonça Alice.

Edward lui tendit les bandes blanches.

Dès que Jacob vit la cire dans mes mains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à se tortiller et à crier à travers le scotch.

- Mmphf.

- Tenez-le vraiment bien. Ça va lui faire un mal de chien ! ordonna Rose alors qu'Emmett et Scott le maintinrent plus étroitement.

Les yeux de Jacob donnaient l'impression de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Calmes-toi, Jacob. Ça ne va pas faire mal, raillai-je, faisant couler la cire chaude sur ses jambes.

Rose l'étala bien et Alice dépose les bandes au-dessus de la cire.

- Maintenant, tu dois apprendre à traiter les femmes avec respect, dis-je, tandis que Rose attrapait une bande et tira aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Tous les gars grimacèrent au bruyant son d'arrachement pendant que Jacob hurlait. La bande quitta sa peau, la laissant toute douce, tous les poils ayant disparus.

- Et tu as besoin de ne pas parler aux femmes comme si elles étaient des morceaux de viande, dit Alice alors que je retirai une autre bande.

Encore plus de cris. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Devait-il être aussi dramatique ? C'était seulement une épilation à la cire. On aurait dit qu'on était en train de lui arracher ses bras et ses jambes.

- Et tu dois apprendre à ne pas attraper les fesses des femmes quand tu en as l'envie, idiot ! hurla Rose tandis qu'Alice retirait une nouvelle bande.

On continua à retirer les bandes jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient complètement lisses.

- Bon boulot, mesdames ! dit Rose, nous tapant dans les mains.

Jacob soupira. Il semblait content que ce soit enfin fini.

- Oh, on en a pas encore terminé, dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Pince à épiler, dit Alice tandis qu'Edward lui tendait une pince à épiler.

De nouveaux cris assourdis se faisaient entendre.

- Tiens sa tête, ordonnai-je à Rose alors qu'on attrapait chacune un côté de sa tête, qu'il était en train de secouer violemment.

- Jacob, ça ne va pas de faire mal du tout. Tu ne veux pas avoir l'air mignonne ? demanda Alice.

Elle sauta sur lui pour s'asseoir sur son torse, les jambes croisées.

- Maintenant, tu as besoin d'apprendre à ne pas mettre une tête de fille sur de fausses photos qui n'ont jamais été prises et clamer qu'elle est ta petite-amie, dis-je alors qu'Alice commençait à épiler.

Il se tortillait de plus en plus maintenant et criait aussi.

- Et tu dois retirer toutes les fausses photos de Facebook, dit Rose.

Il hocha la tête.

- Si on t'attrape en train de faire ça à une autre fille, il t'arrivera quelque chose de pire que des jambes et des sourcils épilés. Compris ? crachai-je.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Maintenant, dis stop ! cria Alice, tout en sautant sur son torse.

Quelle touche légère !

- Umpf.

Puis, on en entendit les cris étouffés de Jacob qui criait pardon. Je dus retenir mon rire. C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'avais jamais vue.

- N'oublies pas qu'on a tout enregistré sur cassette et si tu gardes ta bouche fermée, alors ça n'arrivera pas sur YouTube. Compris ? gronda Emmett.

Jacob hocha la tête.

Edward sortit les deux pancartes blanches où les mots BLAIREAU écrits dessus. Puis il en colla une sur son torse et l'autre dans son dos alors qu'on arrivait juste devant son école. Il y avait un match de foot sur le point de se finir.

On ouvrit en grand la porte et le poussâmes en dehors, le faisant tituber sur le bas-côté. On lui lança son manteau, qui atterrit sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Passes une bonne nuit, blaireau ! hurlai-je tandis que la porte se refermait et que Jasper partait à toute vitesse.

On retira tous nos masques de ski et explosâmes de rire.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! C'était le meilleur truc qu'on ait fait ! dit Alice, poussant des cris aigus à travers ses gloussements.

- Rappelles-moi de ne jamais être contre toi, Bella, dit Scott et à travers son rire.

- C'était sans prix ! Bells, c'était une idée magnifique ! dit Brian, me tapant dans la main.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il embêtera quelqu'un après ça, ajouta Edward, embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

- Ça semblait tellement douloureux. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous les filles, pour supporter des trucs pareils, dit Emmett avec une grimace.

- Les femmes peuvent endurer plus de peine que les hommes. Merci beaucoup, dit Rose, fière d'elle.

On continua de rire durant tout le trajet. Quand on fut garé, on sortit et Edward posa son bras sur mes épaules alors qu'on marchait vers les dortoirs.

- Maintenant, allons voir s'il a retiré ses photos de Facebook, grommela Edward, me signalant que le monstre de la jalousie faisait une apparition.

Je lui souris.

- Quelqu'un est jaloux ? taquinai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser.

- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. J'aime ça !

On rit alors qu'on arrivait dans ma chambre.

**********

On était lundi matin et le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours. Jacob avait retiré les photos la même nuit, ce qui était bon signe. Je ne pensai pas qu'on allait encore entendre parler de lui.

J'allais à la porte pour récupérer le journal et le ramener à l'intérieur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la rubrique de Tanya cette semaine ?_

- **GAH !**

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise alors que je regardai les photos devant moi. C'était Jasper et Maria, semblant être dans une conversation intime. Ils donnaient aussi l'impression de se cacher. Bien sûr, Maria semblait plus qu'amicale avec Jasper sur les photos. Sur certaines, on la voyait touchant son visage ou se penchant vers lui. Jasper ne semblait pas très heureuse mais les photos pouvaient définitivement être prises hors de leur contexte.

On aurait dit qu'ils cachaient quelque chose de romantique.

**Maria Ramos et Jasper Hale ? Y'a-t-il de l'orage dans l'air entre Alice et Jasper ?** – _Maria a-t-elle posée ses yeux sur le petit-copain d'Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale ? On dirait que quelque chose se trame entre ces deux là et de ce qu'on a entendu, ils ont une histoire passée._

Je jetai le papier à Rose, qui se levait se son lit alors que mon téléphone sonnait.

- Jasper, j'espère que tu as parlé de Maria à Alice parce que ça ne semble pas bon ! hurlai-je dans le combiné.

Rose avait une expression de choc sur le visage alors qu'elle lisait le journal.

- _J'ai foiré, Bells – vraiment._

Il donnait l'impression de souffrir.

J'entendis le bip me signalant un double appel et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il allait devoir attendre parce que j'allais déjà lyncher mon idiot de meilleur ami, tout de suite.

- TU NE LUI AS JAMAIS DIT ! Tu es dans la merde, criai-je, faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre et mordant ma lèvre.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ demanda Jasper, semblant vaincu.

- Tu arranges ça, idiot ! MAINTENANT ! hurlai-je et raccrochai le téléphone.

Il ferait bien d'appeler Alice à l'instant. J'en avais marre de lui. Je savais que ça allait arriver et il ne m'avait pas écouté. J'espérai simplement qu'Alice allait bien.

Je rappelai Edward.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas avec Alice,_ dit Edward alors qu'il décrochait.

Il avait vu le journal. Il savait. Je pouvais le dire par le ton de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, troublée.

- Elle ne décroche pas son portable et elle le fait toujours. Tu peux aller vérifier ? dit-il, semblant inquiet.

- J'y vais avec Rose et je te rappelle.

On s'habilla rapidement et fîmes le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Je tapai à la porte eus aucune réponse.

- Alice, c'est Rose et Bella. Tu es là ? demanda Rose, tapant plus fort sur la porte.

Où diable était Jasper ? Il devrait être là.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir légèrement. On la poussa et vîmes Alice, en pyjama, avec le journal de l'école étalé sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait pleurée. Je l'attirai dans un câlin. Je pouvais seulement imaginer les pensées qui traversaient son esprit maintenant. Si ça nous arrivait à Edward et à moi, je serais choquée aussi.

Juste alors, il y eut un coup brutal sur la porte.

- Alice, laisses-moi entrer ! cria Jasper.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas lui parler tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.

- Laisses-moi simplement m'expliquer ! supplia Jasper.

- Va-t-en ! continua-t-elle.

- Laisses-moi lui parler, dis-je alors que Rose me remplaçait.

J'ouvris la porte légèrement et vis Jasper, semblant essoufflé et négligé. Il n'était jamais comme ça avec son apparence. Il avait du mettre son uniforme en vitesse et courir ici.

- Elle ne veut pas te voir tout de suite et je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je fermement.

Il n'allait pas passer cette porte.

- Tu m'as dit d'arranger les choses et je vais les arranger, hurla-t-il, manifestement frustré qu'Alice ne veuilles pas lui parler.

- C'était avant que je la vois et elle est dans un état épouvantable. Alors non, tu dois lui donner un peu de temps. Je vais lui parler, d'accord ? dis-je.

- Bien, grogna-t-il et s'en alla.

Je fermais la porte, et retournais vers Rose et Alice.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

Mon cœur se brisa un peu pour elle. Elle était triste et confuse. Je secouai ma tête.

- Bien sûr que non, Jasper ne te tromperait jamais. C'est juste Tanya qui dit n'importe quoi avec sa stupide rubrique, dit Rose, lâchant Alice.

- Alors pourquoi on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose et comment il la connait ? Je croyais qu'elle était nouvelle ici.

Rose me regarda, anxieuse. Devait-on lui dire ? Je savais que ce n'était pas notre place mais je devais faire quelque chose.

- Elle est nouvelle ici mais on la connait du collège, répondis-je.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ? Vous le saviez tous et vous m'avez rien dit.

- Alice, jazz a besoin de te le raconter et je pense que tu devrais vraiment lui parler. En plus, tu sais que les trucs dans cette rubrique ne sont pas toujours vrais, dis-je alors que je commençai à me sentir coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit dès le début.

J'étais supposée être sa meilleure amie.

- Edward m'a dit que la plupart du temps, c'est vrai mais juste exagéré, dit Alice, semblant perdue.

- Ouais, mais souviens-toi de la fois où ça disait que Jasper et moi sortions ensemble. Ce n'était définitivement pas vrai.

Avec un peu de chance, ça serait suffisant pour la convaincre.

Elle haussa lentement les épaules.

- Ouais, mais il y a les photos.

- Alors ? Elles ne montrent rien de plus que cette peste qui se jette sur lui, gourmanda Rose.

Alice semblait hésiter à nous croire mais je pouvais voir qu'on la faisait lentement se sentir mieux.

- Maintenant, tu es prête à aller en cours ? demanda Rose.

- Ouais, dit-elle nous faisant un pauvre sourire et faisant le chemin vers sa salle de bains pour se changer.

Rose me jeta un regard genre 'qu'est-ce qu'on va faire' et je soupirai. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'avais la sensation que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

**Et on appuie sur le petit bouton vert, c'est mon meilleur ami sur ce site :D !**


	30. Earth Angel

**Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour tous ces commentaires. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site alors j'ai pas pus répondre à tous les messages. **

xx-Bella-Potter-xx : Je veux bien te prévenir de l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre mais faut que tu me donnes une adresse mail :D

¤ Kumiko : Donnes moi une adresse mail et je te préviendrais dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre si tu veux !

¤ Justine : Pas de problème pour avoir mis le lien dans ton blog, tant que l'histoire n'est pas publié par quelqu'un qui dit que c'est la sienne, c'est bon :D

¤ Laurie : Tu peux trouver l'adresse de King of Rigde Crest Prep dans mon profil. Sinon, tu ajoute /s/5342611/1/King_of_Ridge_Crest_Prep après le (.)net dans l'adresse

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

Chapitre 30 – Earth Angel**

Chansons – Earth Angel, Death Cab for Cutie (version originale de the Penguins), Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley et Johnny B. Goode, Chuck Berry

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward alors qu'il arrivait à mes côtés.

- Oohhhh… vous écoutez qui ? demanda Emmett en se frottant les mains.

- Jasper et Alice parlent à l'intérieur de la chambre, chuchotai-je rapidement puis reposai mon oreille contre la porte.

Rose était trop occupée à se concentrer pour remarquer qu'Edward et Emmett étaient arrivés.

Je pouvais à peine entendre les sons étouffés des voir de Jasper et Alice qui parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Maria.

Le jour entier avait été gênant pour ne pas dire pire. Alice avait évitée soigneusement Jasper toute la journée. Lui avait fait la tête pendant ce temps et disons simplement que le déjeuner avait été la chose la plus inconfortable à laquelle j'avais participé avait le groupe tout entier séparé en deux. Certains des gars comprenaient le point de vue de Jasper tandis que les autres écoutaient seulement leurs petites-copines et avaient pris partis pour Alice.

Emmett, Rose et moi finassâmes par être assis au milieu, essayant de rester neutre avec toute cette situation. Le concours de regard noir des deux côtés avait rendu difficile toute envie de manger. Ça n'aidait pas, tandis qu'Edward avait été morose toute la journée. Alice m'avait toujours dit que morosité n'était jamais une bonne chose et qu'il me restait encore à voir l'étendue que ça pouvait prendre. J'étais déjà irrités et me demandais pourquoi il était tellement en colère contre Jasper. Edward était celui qui avait appuyé sur le fait que ce n'était pas nos affaires dès le début.

Les hommes ! Si ennuyant ! On peut pas les comprendre mais on peut pas vivre sans eux.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, avertit Edward.

- Oh, allez, ils vont nous le dire de toute manière. On essaye simplement de leur faire gagner du temps, justifiai-je.

Je savais que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais ils étaient tous deux mes meilleurs amis et vraiment, je leur évitai d'avoir à tout me redire plus tard.

- C'est une conversation privée pour eux. Tu aimerais si quelqu'un écoutait ce qu'on se disait ? contra Edward.

- Shhh ! On n'entend rien, alors taisez-vous. Arrêtes de tuer l'ambiance, Ed-turd ! cracha Rose.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche pour supprimer mon rire tandis qu'Edward jetait un regard noir à Rose. Elle adorait se moquer de lui autant qu'Emmett.

- Hey, je veux un résumé détaillé ! dit Emmett avec une moue.

Rose se pencha contre la porte avant de chuchoter.

- D'accord, il la supplie de lui pardonner… elle lui crie dessus 'Pourquoi, Jasper ? Pourquoi'.

Emmett écoutait avec attention et je savais qu'Edward faisait de même, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

- Il dit que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, chuchotai-je.

Je fis une pause.

- Attends, attends, il dit que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Maria.

- Trop tard pour ça, grommela Edward.

- Alice vient juste de lui demander s'il a toujours des sentiments pour Maria, chuchota Rose.

- Ooohhhh… c'en ait une bonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! demanda Emmett.

- NON ! Bien que non. Il n'a pas de sentiments pour Maria, dis-je, me reculant de la porte.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

- Maintenant, il déclare son amour pour Alice et demande de lui pardonner, chuchota Rose.

Je me rapprochai de la porte. Des filles étaient passés dans le couloir, mais Edward et Emmett s'étaient mis devant nous et les avaient fait fuir.

- Oohhh, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda Emmett.

- Je pense que ça va maintenant. Je n'entends plus rien, dis-je.

A ce moment là, j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte.

**MERDE !**

- Ils viennent vers la porte ! Peu importe ce que vous faîtes, ne les regardez pas ! Prétendez faire autre chose, cracha Rose.

Elle attrapa la main d'Emmett et le poussa contre le mur, puis cracha son visage contre le sien.

Comment avait-elle fait ça aussi vite ? Je sautai loin de la porte et tirai Edward vers le sol. Je tombai sur ses genoux, ignorant le 'oomph' qu'il fit, et commençai à faire croire qu'on avait parlés durant tout ce temps en regardant son visage avec intensité.

Juste alors, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et on prétendit ne pas les remarquer.

- On sait que vous écoutiez, pépia Alice.

Elle semblait de retour à la normale, ce qui était bon signe. Elle avait agit tellement différemment de d'habitude que le lutin hyperactif commençait à me manquer.

Je levai les yeux vers Alice, coupable. Alice et Jasper riaient.

- Alors, tout va bien ? demanda Rose, s'éloignant d'Emmett.

- Ouais, c'était un quiproquo. Et je déteste Maria au fait ! ajouta Alice.

On ria tous.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ressent tous la même chose ! répondîmes Rose et moi à l'unisson.

Alice et Jasper se regardaient l'un l'autre et je pouvais voir que tout allait bien se passer entre eux.

**********

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à croire en Jasper tout simplement ? Toute la semaine, tu as essayé de prouver qu'il mentait et je ne sais pas pourquoi, dis-je à Edward.

On était assis dans mon lit et pour être honnête, mon magnifique petit ami commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Il avait essayé 'd'attraper' Jasper avec Maria, pensant qu'il essayait de résoudre quelque chose d'énorme. Mais en réalité, je n'étais pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle il était blessé.

- Il y avait des photos de lui et Maria et ils ne semblaient pas innocents, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua-t-il, pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

- Edward, je t'ai dis que Jasper prévoyait de parler à Maria et manifestement les photos ont été utilisées hors de leur contexte, mais c'est Jasper. C'est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il ne tromperait _jamais_ Alice, dis-je fermement.

- Pourquoi est-il si facile pour toi de le croire ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait tomber sa main et baissait le regard sur ses genoux.

Je le regardai, choquée. Venait-il juste de me demander ça ? Ne savait-il pas que Jasper et moi étions meilleurs amis ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens juste de me demander ça. Jasper est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai connu toute ma vie et je sais qui il est. Je suis désolé que tu ne le connaisses pas assez mais pourquoi ne peux-tu croire en mon jugement ? demandai-je, levant les bras en l'air en signe de frustration.

- Je te crois. C'est juste que je n'aie pas confiance en _lui_, cracha-t-il.

Je commençai à être en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui et sa vendetta personnelle contre Jasper ? Je ne comprenais pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas de parler de ça maintenant. J'ai besoin d'étudier, dis-je, sautant de mon lit et marchant vers mon bureau.

J'étais tellement en colère que je savais que j'allais dire des choses que je regretterai après s'il poussait encore un peu plus le bouchon.

Je pouvais le sentir me regarder alors que je m'asseyais à mon bureau et ouvrais mon livre de cours, prétendant lire. J'étais trop énervée pour lire mais je ne me sentais pas capable de parler ou de regarder mon idiot de petit-ami.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il est si facile pour toi d'avoir confiance en Jasper et pourquoi il t'est si difficile de croire en ton petit-copain ? murmura-t-il rapidement.

Je retirai mon regard du livre pour me concentre sur lui. Edward rencontra mes yeux en étrécissant légèrement les siens. Il appuyait sur mes boutons.

- Va-t-on vraiment avoir cette conversation ? Vas-tu vraiment me demander à qui je suis loyale ? Tu penses que je préfère Jasper à toi ? demandai-je, essayant désespérément de ne pas exploser.

Il ne dit pas un mot, confirmant la réponse de ma question. J'étais trop contrariée pour lui parler. Il me mettait en colère et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre quel était son problème.

- Je dois vraiment étudier, murmurai-je et retournai mon attention sur mon livre, l'excluant de façon immédiate.

Je détestai vraiment être dans cette situation mais j'étais extrêmement en colère contre lui.

Je pense qu'il avait compris que je voulais être laissée tranquille lorsqu'il attrapa son sac et marcha vers la porte.

- Je t'appellerai plus tard, alors, bredouilla-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, tout en gardant mon visage fixé sur le libre. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Je me levai de mon bureau et me jetai sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Ugh ! Stupides garçons, stupides petit-amis ! Était-ce notre première bagarre ? Ouais, c'était le cas et ça craignait. Pourquoi les relations amoureuses ne peuvent pas être simple ?

Bien sûr, jeter dedans mon meilleur ami et mon petit-ami allait causer des problèmes. Aurait-on eut cette confrontation si mon meilleur ami n'était pas un garçon ? Probablement pas. De toute façon, je voulais qu'Edward me fasse confiance et c'était frustrant qu'il ne veuille pas avoir confiance en Jasper.

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Je pouvais simplement demander à Edward mais j'étais trop têtue. Peu importe ce qui le dérangeait, il allait le surmonter, pas vrai ?

_Vrai_… pensai-je sarcastiquement…

**********

On était samedi et le bal d'hiver au rythme des années 50 se déroulait ce soir. Alice avait juste mis les dernières touches sur mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Je me glissai dans la belle robe de bal blanche qu'Alice avait crée pour moi. Elle était composée d'une jupe blanche bouffante et d'un corsage sur lequel reposait une ceinture qui était enroulée autour de ma taille. Je me regardai dans le miroir, avec mes cheveux attachés dans une haute queue-de-cheval avec mes mèches glissées sur le côté, je ressemblai à Audrey Hepburn.

Je soupirai silencieusement. Je n'avais dis à personne qu'on s'était disputé Edward et moi mais tout le monde pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je me sentais mal de m'être fâchée avec Edward. Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé depuis hier. On s'était envoyés des textos mais c'était tout. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui parler sans commencer à hurler et j'avais besoin de rester calme.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ? demanda Alice.

- Ouais, tu as agis bizarrement toute la nuit dernière et tu continues aujourd'hui, ajouta Rose.

- Je vais bien, mentis-je.

Elles pouvaient le dire que je mentais mais elles s'ajoutèrent rien, ce pourquoi j'étais soulagée.

Alice portait une robe jaune avec un tas de couches de dentelles qui la faisait ressembler à Frenchy dans _Grease_. Elle avait vraiment sortit toute la panoplie, avec ses cheveux arrangés en une étrange coiffure. Rose portait une robe blanche et noire qui avait des détails en dentelle noire et du tissu noir enroulé autour de sa taille. La robe était très fantasque et légère. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux dans son dos en longs vagues bouclées. Jenny portait une robe d'un bleu léger qui s'attachait dans son dos, avec une belle ceinture d'argent et une jupe bouffante, ses cheveux montés sur sa tête en un élégant chignon.

On complimenta toutes les robes et remerciâmes à nouveau Alice d'avoir d'aussi belles créations.

- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. Jasper me retrouve là, alors on se voit plus tard les filles, dit Alice, nous faisant un signe de la main et quitta la chambre.

Je savais que cet événement hivernal allait être une abondance de tulle et de robes bouffantes. Je pouvais imaginer le gymnase entier transformé avec des dentelles et des tulles et ris silencieusement. C'était la première fois que je riais depuis hier, ce qui était bizarre vu que je riais tout le temps. Je savais que c'était parce qu'Edward et moi étions pas en bon terme et j'espérai que les choses allaient s'arranger ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus d'un jour en colère contre lui. Ça craignait totalement.

Alors que j'attendais patiemment l'arrivée des gars, je commençai à jouer avec mes mains. Et si Edward était tellement en colère qu'il voulait rompre ? Si cette engueulade lui donnait envie d'abandonner ? Je veux dire qu'il peut penser que je ne vaux pas le temps et l'effort. Je commençai à me sentir mal.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ? Tu es un peu pâle, demanda Jenny, me regardant avec inquiétude.

Rose était toujours dans la salle de bains en train de se préparer.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je.

- Bella, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Laisses-moi deviner, est-ce que toi et Edward vous êtes disputés ? demanda Jenny.

Je levais mon sourcil, me demandant curieusement comment elle savait ça. Elle me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- J'étais dans le même était après que Steve et moi ayons eu notre première divergence d'opinion.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte alors que je la fixai. Jenny et Steve sortaient ensemble depuis la troisième et étaient connus pour être un couple heureux. C'était dur de les imaginer en train de se disputer, surtout qu'ils étaient adorable, à en avoir mal de cœur de les regarder.

- Tous les couples se disputent, Bella. Personne n'est parfait mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses vont s'arranger. J'ai vu la façon dont Edward te regarde et tu es tout pour lui. Et de ce que Steve m'en a dit, Edward t'aime depuis un long moment alors tu ne devrais pas laisser des choses de déranger. Mais laisses-moi te donner un petit conseil, ne laisses jamais un jour se terminer en étant en colère l'un contre l'autre. C'est mieux d'arranger les choses dès que possible. Gardes les lignes de communications ouvertes, dit-elle.

- Je sais mais j'étais tellement en colère. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter, répondis-je.

- C'est parfaitement logique de prendre un peu de temps pour se calmer mais après une heure ou deux, tu n'étais probablement plus en colère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Je hochai ma tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et maintenant, tu boudes et souhaites que les choses soient arrangées, hein ? devina-t-elle.

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Une fois encore, je hochai la tête lentement et laissai tomber mes épaules. Elle m'attira dans une étreinte.

- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Souviens-toi juste que si ça arrive encore, tu feras en sorte de parler – après que tu te sois calmée, bien évidemment. Et je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger ce soir.

- Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Ça craint, répondis-je alors que Jenny gloussait.

- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre mon amie, dit-elle.

A ce moment là, il y eut un coup à la porte, signalant l'arrivée des garçons. Jenny se leva pour ouvrir la porte, révélant Emmett, Edward et Steve qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Emmett portait un costard noir qui avait un col ondulé et un nœud papillon noir. Si le costume avait été orange, il aurait pu passer pour Jim Carrey dans _Dumb and Dumber._

Steve portait un costard blanc avec une chemise simple blanche et un nœud papillon noir.

Mais quand je vis Edward, j'eus du mal à me souvenir comment respirer. Il était là, dans toute sa gloire, penché contre le mur et m'attendait, me rappelant qu'il était toujours à moi mais si on traversait une petite brouille. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et les aimait mis en arrière, comme James Dean. Ça valait définitivement un évanouissement.

J'avais complètement oublié tout ce qui était arrivé rien qu'en le regardant. J'étais sûr que ma bouche était grande ouverte et je dus me rappeler de la fermer, pour éviter que les mouches se servent de ma langue comme piste d'atterrissage.

Je n'étais pas sûre de comment il allait réagir alors je gardai mes distances et me tins devant lui.

- Salut, dis-je doucement.

- Salut, répondit-il de manière similaire.

Steve attrapa la main de Jenny et la dirigea vers la sortir et Emmett et Rose les suivirent. Je sentis Edward attraper ma main alors qu'on fermait la marche. Il serra ma main pour me réassurer et dire que tout allait bien se passer et je me sentis plus légère. On devait juste trouver un moment pour parler.

Alors qu'on marchait vers le gymnase, je vis la quantité massive de tulle et de dentelle qu'Alice avait utilisée. C'était inimaginable. La décoration du gymnase était totalement différente de celle du bal de la rentrée. Il n'y avait pas de cour extérieure cette fois et je pouvais entendre la chanson _Johnny B. Goode_ alors qu'on s'approchait du gymnase.

Une fois passé la porte, on remarqua le chaos. Les couples dansaient comme des fous. Il y avait une scène avec un groupe composé de 5 hommes. Un gars se tenait au centre, chantant et portant un costume en velours rouge avec des revers noirs.

Alors que _Jailhouse Rock _commençait à être jouer, Edward me tira sur la piste de danse. Les mouvements étaient similaires à ceux qu'on avait appris pour le premier bal mais on en avait appris de nouveaux comme ceux du tango, quand l'homme fait pencher sa partenaire en arrière, ou la fait tourner sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises. Les couples autour de nous virevoltaient.

C'était sympa de danser et je me sentais libre. Edward souriait et en profitait aussi je savais qu'on devait parler. On devait juste trouver le bon moment. La chanson changea d'un rythme rapide à un slow et je sentis Edward m'attira dans une étreinte serrée.

…

_Earth angel, earth angel (Ange de la Terre, ange de la Terre)_

_Will you be mine? (Veux-tu être mien)_

_My darling dear, (Mon cher amour)_

_Love you all the time. __(Pour t'aimer tout le temps)_

_I'm just a fool, (Je suis juste un fou)_

_A fool in love... (Un fou amoureux…)_

_With you (De toi)_

…

J'écoutais les parole et ris intérieurement à combien les paroles reflétaient mes vrais sentiments pour Edward. Je le regardai pour la première fois cette nuit et vis qu'il n'était pas contrarié ou en colère. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux verts brillants. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur que les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Je sus alors que tout allait bien se passer entre nous. Je rougis et reposai ma tête contre son torse.

…

_Earth angel, earth angel (Ange de la Terre, ange de la Terre)_

_The one I adore, (Celui que j'adore)_

_Love you forever, (Et aimerai toujours)_

_And ever more (Et encore plus)_

_I'm just a fool, (Je suis juste un fou)_

_A fool in love (Un fou amoureux)_

_With you. __(De toi)_

_I fell for you, (Je tombe pour toi)_

_And I knew (Et je savais)_

_The vision of your loveliness (La vision de ta beauté)_

_I hoped and I prayed (J'espérai et priai)_

_That someday, (Qu'un jour)_

_I'd be the vision (Je serai la vision)_

_Of your happiness (De ton Bonheur)_

…

Alors que la chanson se terminait, on se lâcha et Edward s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Je me tenais là en train de regarder nos amis danser et s'amuser. Je sentis quelqu'un taper sur mon épaule de derrière et me retournai pour voir Alice se tenir là avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

- J'attendais Jasper mais il n'est jamais arrivé. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et je ne le trouve nulle part. Tu l'as vu ? s'enquit Alice, cherchant dans la foule.

_Uh oh_. Ce n'était pas bon. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Où pouvait-il être ?

- Il était supposé te retrouver ici ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il allait être un peu en retard puis m'a dit de le rejoindre au gymnase mais je n'ai pas été en mesure de le trouver. Je suis inquiète, Bells. Tu penses qu'il va bien ? me pressa-t-elle de la réassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose, arrivant vers nous, Emmett à sa suite.

Alice leur dit ce qu'il se passait. Rose me fit un regard alors qu'on était toutes deux d'accord sur le fait que ça sentait Maria à plein nez.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, dit Rose, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu de punch ? fit Emmett, dirigeant Alice vers la table des boissons.

- J'y vais, dis-je avant que Rose ne puisse dire quelque chose. J'irai trouver Edward et commencer à chercher Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête.

- On gardera Alice occupé. En plus, le punch est épicé alors après quelques verres, elle devrait être hors-jeu. Vérifies la chambre de Maria. Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, dit Rose, avec une once de dégout dans sa voix.

Je fis une grimace et espérai qu'on stupide meilleur ami n'avait rien fait d'idiot. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bête, hein. Je sais qu'il ne tromperait pas Alice. Il est Jasper. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

Je marchai vers les toilettes des hommes pour trouver Edward quand je sentis une main se tendre et me tirer dans un coin sombre du couloir. Mon corps entier se tendit, et je me préparai à crier à travers la main fermement pressée contre ma bouche.

- C'est moi, chuchota Edward.

Je me détendis, sachant qu'il s'agissait de mon petit-copain. Mais, que faisait-il caché dans les couloirs sombres ? Devenait-il fou ?

- Maria est par là et elle tire Jasper le long du chemin. Viens.

Edward attrapa ma main et me conduisit dehors. On marchait silencieusement dans la nuit, se cachant derrière les buissons et regardant Maria tiré un Jasper dans les pommes par les bras en directions des dortoirs. Elle soufflait bruyamment et pestait, et semblait sur le point d'abandonner. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors puisque tout le monde était occupé à danser à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Jazz ? chuchotai-je à Edward.

- J'ai entendu Maria parler à une de ses 'amies' disant qu'elle l'avait drogué et prévoyait de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques photos en plus et les envoyer à Tanya, murmura-t-il, tendus avec ses poings serrés.

- Plus de photos ? demandai-je.

- Tu avais raison, Bella. Maria a mis en scène toute l'histoire. Elle a fait en sorte que quelqu'un prenne des photos de sa conversation avec Jasper et a sélectionnée celles à envoyer à Tanya. Elle voulait que Jasper et Alice rompent, répondit-il.

J'étais sur le point de répliquer 'Je te l'avais dis !' mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée d'appuyer dessus. Avant que je puisse répondre, Edward posa sa main sur ma bouche. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Maria.

On était assez prêts maintenant pour pouvoir l'entendre se parler à elle-même.

- Diable, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi lourd. J'ai besoin d'aide. Où sont ces filles quand j'ai besoin d'elles, stupides idiotes ! gronda-t-elle.

Maria grognait comme un cochon alors qu'elle tirait Jasper vers l'un des coins d'un bâtiment et lâcha ses mains, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Edward et moi nous effondrâmes l'un contre l'autre alors qu'on essayait de supprimer nos rires.

Maria roula Jasper sur le côté pour qu'il soit complètement à l'abri des regards. Il était complètement dans les vapes. Que diable lui avait-elle donné ? Puis elle regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi avant de s'en aller.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, on se leva tous les deux.

- Tu penses qu'elle est allée où ? demandai-je.

- Probablement chercher de l'aide pour bouger Jasper. Allez, on a besoin de le bouger avant qu'elle ne revienne, murmura-t-il, marchant vers le corps inconscient de Jasper.

Il essaya de le soulever et de le poser contre lui mais je savais qu'il luttait. Jasper semblait lourd et tout ce poids mort était presque trop pour Edward.

- Là, tu prends ses jambes, et je vais prendre ses mains. Alice me tuerai si je salissais cette robe, grimaçai-je.

Edward alla attraper ses jambes tandis que je faisais de même avec ses bras.

- Prête ? A trois, on le lève. Un, deux, trios, dit Edward alors qu'il levait la partie inférieure du corps de Jasper et que je levais le haut.

- Dieu qu'il est lourd, grognai-je.

- Bella, tu dois le soulever, se plaignit Edward.

- Je le lève. Au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, je n'ai pas une foutue super force comme mon frère. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller chercher de l'aide. Jasper est trop lourd, soufflai-je alors qu'on essayait de marcher avec Jasper qu'on tirait sur le sol.

J'étais surprise qu'il ne se réveille pas de tous ces mouvements. On l'avait tiré sur quelques mètres de l'endroit où Maria l'avait caché.

- Merde ! Maria arrive, caches-toi vite ! cracha Edward, attrapant Jasper et le tirant plus loin.

Je lâchai ses bras et me cachai dans les buissons à côté d'Edward avec Jasper couché près de nous. C'en était fini de la robe proche. Alice allait me tuer !

- Il est trop lourd. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Maria arriva avec deux de ses minions.

- Tu es sûre Maria ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça, dit une des filles.

- La ferme, Suzy ! J'ai toujours ce que je veux, maintenant, aidez-moi ! hurla Maria.

- Ouais, mais tu devais vraiment lui donner du GHB ? C'est pas illégal ça ? dit l'autre fille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'entendis ce que Maria lui avait donné.

- Pas si tu te fais pas attraper, Julie. Maintenant, où l'ai-je laissé ? dit Maria arrivant à l'endroit où elle avait caché Jasper. Quoi ?! J'aurai pu jurer l'avoir laissé là, bredouilla-t-elle, grattant sa tête.

Elles regardèrent autour mais abandonnèrent finalement.

- Peut-être qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre ? offrit Suzy.

- C'est impossible avec la drogue que je lui ai donné, il devrait être H.S. pendant deux jours ! Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Maria.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, inquiète. _Deux jours !_ Y avait-il un danger ? Edward me fit un sourire grave alors qu'il posait son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- On peut retourner à la soirée maintenant ? chouina Julie.

- Bien, souffla Maria et s'en alla, Julie et Suzy lui courant après.

Je regardai Edward qui me fit signe de la tête pour me dire que c'était ok pour se lever. Je retirai les feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ma robe alors qu'Edward retirait quelques branches de mes cheveux. Il n'avait pas meilleure allure, ayant autant de feuilles sur lui avec quelques traces de boues sur ses joues.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait y retourner et chercher Rose, Emmett et Alice, dis-je.

- Non, on peut pas laisser Alice être au courant, dit Edward, faisant courir sa main à travers ses cheveux, essayant de faire partir les tiges.

- Pourquoi pas ? demandai-je.

- Parce qu'elle est déjà contrariée de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les photos, imagines ce qu'elle ferait si elle entendait parler de ça. On doit garder ça pour nous, répliqua Edward.

- Je ne pense simplement pas que ce soit une bonne idée de garder des choses. Regardes ce qu'il est arrivé à Jasper, contrai-je.

- Oui, je sais mais je peux pas la laisser être au courant, Bells. Maria est une personne horrible et on dirait qu'elle ne s'arrêtera à rien pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Alors, on va devoir faire d'une autre façon, soupira-t-il, pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

J'y pensai un peu plus. Edward avait raison. Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Si c'était le cas, elle serait contrariée et on ne voulait pas que ça soit le cas ou pire qu'elle soit blessée par tout ça. On devait la protéger.

- Ok, où va-t-on le cacher ? demandai-je.

- Ramenons-le dans ma chambre en espérant que personne ne nous voit. On ne veut pas que ce soit affichés partout sur la rubrique de Tanya lundi, répondit-il, tirant le bras de Jasper autour de son épaule et le soulevant.

La tête de Jasper dodelinait de droite à gauche et une feuille tomba de ses cheveux pour rejoindre le chemin.

On marcha rapidement vers le dortoir d'Edward alors que j'essayai de la cacher – comme si je pouvais fournir autant de protection. Edward et Jasper étaient beaucoup plus haut que moi et je ressemblais à une petite fille essayant de lever les bras vers eux.

Edward leva son sourcil, me regardant.

- Tu as bu le punch à l'intérieur ?

- Non, pourquoi, demandai-je, confuse.

- Parce que ça nous aide pas vraiment, munchkin (1), dit-il avec un petit rire.

J'arrêtai de bouger mes bras et les croisai sur sa poitrine.

- J'essaye d'aider. C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes si grand ! soufflai-je.

Alors qu'on arrivait devant le dortoir d'Edward, je vis des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la porte.

- Dépêches-toi ! Jettes-le dans les buissons ! hurlai-je à Edward qui me lançait un regard confus.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Fais-le ! dis-je rapidement.

Juste alors, quatre garçons passèrent la porte.

- Salut, Cullen ! dirent-ils tous à Edward.

- Salut les gars, répondit Edward, jouant la nonchalance.

Ils regardèrent l'apparence d'Edward puis se tournèrent vers moi. Deux des gars regardèrent Edward avec des sourires en coin sur leurs visages pendant que les deux autres semblaient confus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardaient ? Puis ils tournèrent les yeux vers le corps de Jasper, penché bizarrement.

- Il est juste malade. Trop de punch, vous savez, dis-je.

- Ah, on comprend. A plus tard vous deux ! dit l'un des gars, s'en allant en direction du parking, les autres à sa suite.

Dès que la route fut dégagée, on reprit Jasper. Il y avait encore plus de feuilles et de branches dans ses cheveux.

_Peut-être que jeter Jasper n'était pas une si bonne idée_.

Edward l'attrapa comme l'autre fois, et le tira vers l'ascenseur. Juste alors, la porte s'ouvrit et un gars en sortit. Je poussai Edward et Jasper contre le mur et attrapai l'autre bras de Jasper prétendait les étreindre pour cacher l'apparence du costume de Jasper. Je commençai à rire. Edward me regardait comme si j'étais folle mais je lui lançai un regard, lui signifiant de faire pareil. Il commença donc à rire.

- C'était hilarant ! Tu es trop drôle ! intervins-je, prétendant me pencher pour entendre ce que Jasper disait'.

_Dieu, on semble ridicule !_

Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec Jasper. Mais heureusement pour nous, le gars qui sortait de l'ascenseur était stone et puait la marijuana. Il était tellement défoncé qu'il nous fit un sourire en coin et ne remarqua même pas Jasper, puis traversa le hall et sortit dehors.

Je soupirai.

- C'est passé juste.

Edward leva un sourcil.

- Tu es vraiment stressé, hein ? demanda-t-il, me regardant avec prudence.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation comme ça avant. Tu agis comme un expert toi. Ça t'ait déjà arrivé avant ? questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, quelques fois quand Brian ou Mark en profite trop mais généralement j'ai l'aide de Scott, Jack ou Steve.

On entrait dans l'ascenseur quand mon portable sonna. Je le récupérai dans la poche de la veste d'Edward où il l'avait mis plus tôt.

- _Bella, vous êtes où avec Edward ?_ cracha Rose dans le téléphone.

- Eh bien, on a rencontré un léger problème, répondis-je.

- _Vous l'avez trouvé ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, je t'en parlerai plus tard, comment va Alice ? répliquai-je.

- _Qui est-ce ? Bellsy ? Laisses-moi lui parler ! J'ai besoin de l'asperger d'un peu de ma poudre de fée pour la faire voler,_ hurlait Alice dans le fond.

- Tu lui as donné quoi à boire ? dis-je, poussant un hoquet de surprise.

- _Seulement un peu trop de punch. On la ramène dans sa chambre. On se raconte tout demain. Bonne nuit !_ gloussa Rose et puis raccrocha.

Je refermai mon portable et le remis dans la poche d'Edward.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Edward.

- Alice est un peu bourrée en ce moment alors Rose et Emmett la ramènent dans sa chambre, dis-je.

Je vis de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a juste bu trop de punch, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, sachant exactement de quoi je parlai. J'étais sûre qu'il avait déjà eut à gérer ça chaque année avec ses soirées dansantes où personne ne surveillait les saladiers de punch.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je passai juste ma tête pour regarder autour.

- Personne, dis-je avant d'en sortir et de marcher dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d'Edward.

On réussit à entrer dans la chambre et Edward fit tomber Jasper sur son canapé en cuir. Je retirai ses chaussures et Edward attrapa une couverture et un oreiller pour lui.

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il est out pour le reste de la nuit, dit Edward.

- Tu penses qu'il est mort. Attends, il respire, hein ?

Je m'approchai du corps de Jasper et plaçai mon doigt sous son nez pour voir s'il respirait. Je soupirai de soulagement que je remarquai que c'était le cas.

Ayant finalement un moment de calme, je me tournai vers Edward puis baissai les yeux sur ma robe. Nos vêtements étaient légèrement en désordre, nos visages étaient rouges, et on était toujours en train de reprendre notre souffle.

Je me glaçai, réalisant pourquoi on avait reçu des regards bizarres par les gars qui nous avaient vus.

- Edward, tu sais de quoi ça à l'air et pourquoi ces gars nous souriaient ? grognai-je.

Il frotta sa nuque avec sa main et soupira.

- J'ai deviné, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Edward ! Ils pensent probablement le pire surtout si tu ajoute un inconscient Jasper dans le tout ! dis-je d'une voix aiguë.

Il se mit à rire.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est amusant ? C'est tellement embarrassant ! Espérons simplement que ce n'est pas dans la rubrique de Tanya lundi ! soufflai-je.

Il arrêta de rire alors que son visage devenait sérieux.

- D'accord, maintenant, cette partie là n'est pas amusante. Alice nous tuerait si elle découvrait ce qu'on faisait.

Je soupirai.

- Quelle façon de finir la nuit, hein ? dis-je, évitant de regarder Edward.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire et j'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Je pouvais retourner dans mon dortoir mais je savais qu'on devait parler. Je ne savais pas si Edward voulait parler avec Jasper dans la chambre même s'il était complètement dans les vapes.

- Bella, on doit parler, soupira Edward et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

Il tapa doucement l'espace à côté de lui, me faisant signe que je devrais venir et m'asseoir. J'avançai lentement, et me baissai pour m'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Qu'allait-il dire ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir contrarié. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aurai du tout de dire, dit-il rapidement, regardant ses genoux.

Je laissai passer un moment pour absorber ce qu'il disait. Me dire tout ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et mordis ma lèvre.

- Je suis désolée de mettre mise en colère. Je ne voulais juste dire quelque chose qui allait envenimer encore plus la situation. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me calmer. Et que veux-tu dire par 'me dire tout' ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Edward me regardait et je pouvais voir qu'il avait des difficultés à décider s'il devait me le dire. Je tendis la main, attrapai la sienne, et la serrai pour le rassurer.

Il soupira et me regarda intensément.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je pensais que tu choisissais ton meilleur ami. Je ne te ferais jamais choisir. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à comprendre comment tu pouvais être de son côté même après avoir vu les photos. J'étais tellement frustré parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'ait si difficile d'écouter ce que je pense. Je sais maintenant que j'avais tord de croire ça à propos de Jasper mais que penserai-tu si tu voyais des photos comme ça ? Alice est ma sœur, alors il est naturel que je veuille la protéger. Et pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas ton amitié avec Jasper. Je sais que tu n'as pas de sentiment pour lui et qu'il te voit comme sa sœur mais ça me détruit de voir comment tu l'as défendus. En un sens, j'étais jaloux de cette amitié. Il t'a connu toute ta vie et je t'ai seulement rencontré cette année, ajouta-t-il, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux.

J'étais choquée. Edward Cullen était assis là, se sentant anxieux à propos de moi ? Dans quoi rentrait-on ?

J'attrapai son autre main dans la mienne et le dévisageai. Ses yeux verts cherchaient les miens et je savais qu'il se demandait ce que j'allais dire.

- Edward, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté. J'aurai du être plus compréhensive. C'était facile pour moi de soutenir Jasper parce que tu as raison. Je le connais depuis toujours et je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais ce qui était montré sur les photos. Mais je veux que tu saches que je te connais tout autant que je le connais. Comme quand tu fais courir ta main dans tes cheveux, tu es nerveux. Tu pince l'arrête de ton nez quand tu es frustré. Et quand le coin de ta bouche remue, je sais que tu mens. Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il y a une sorte de compétition entre toi et lui, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai dis que tu n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir et c'était sérieux, promis-je. Tu sais à quel point la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui ont été durs pour moi ? dis-je, serrant ses mains.

- Crois-moi, je ressens la même chose. Je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et mon cœur se gonfla, sachant qu'on avait tous les deux les mêmes émotions.

- Faisons-nous une promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, si on est contrarié par l'autre, on en parle. Ne laissons pas passer un jour sans se parle, dis-je.

- Depuis quand es-tu si au courant de comment marche une relation ? taquina-t-il alors qu'il caressait ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

- J'ai eu de l'aide de Jenny. Elle a vu que j'allais pas bien et elle m'a donnée quelques conseils qu'on devrait suivre je pense, dis-je.

- Ah, j'ai assisté à un ou deux de leurs querelles en seconde et ce n'était pas joli mais ils ont toujours résolus leurs problèmes et leur lien s'est renforcé, dit-il.

- Alors, on va mieux maintenant ? demandai-je, le regardant interrogative.

Il hocha la tête et me fit mon sourire préféré. Puis il tira sur ma taille pour que je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux.

- Ma bouche remue vraiment quand je mens ? taquina-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

Je le tapai dans le ventre avec un doigt.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ai remarqué. C'est vraiment subtile et s'ils remarquent, je leur arracherai les yeux parce qu'ils t'auraient fixés trop longtemps et c'est mon travail !

Il rit et m'attira dans un baiser.

- T'ai-je au moins dis combien tu étais belle ce soir ?

- Nope, dis-je.

- C'est vrai ? Eh bien, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, dit-il alors qu'il mettait son visage dans son cou.

- Je dirai la même chose de toi. J'aime cette nouvelle coiffure, dis-je tout en tapotant ses cheveux gélifiés.

Il m'entraina dans un nouveau baiser et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête mais on fut interrompu quand les ronflements de Jasper, qui nous rappelèrent qu'on n'était pas seuls.

- Je devrais probablement y aller. Il commence à être tard, dis-je avec hésitation, essayant de me dégager.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir. Edward resserra sa prise sur moi, ne me permettant pas de me lever.

- Restes s'il te plait ? plaida-t-il. En plus, je préfère t'avoir ici quand il se réveille. Il ne va pas savoir où il est.

Je hochai la tête et Edward se leva du lit et me jeta son short de basket et un t-shirt pour que je me change. J'allais rapidement dans la salle de bains pour retirer la robe. C'était la première fois qu'on allait dormir ensemble dans la même pièce et mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Je sortis et vis Edward installé un sac de couchage sur le sol à côté du canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

Il s'était déjà changé dans un short de basket noir et un t-shirt blanc.

- Je dors sur le sol, répondit-il.

Je pouvais sentir un froncement apparaitre sur mon front, légèrement désappointée qu'il ne veuille pas dormir dans le même lit que moi. Je sentais pas bon ? Étais-je à ce point dégoutante ? Je ressentis le besoin de me renifler mais je savais qu'il me regardait alors j'y résistais et retirai rapidement la grimace de mon visage.

- Oh non, c'est pas le cas. Je dors sur le sol, contrai-je.

- Je ne te laisserai pas dormir sur le sol. C'est bien, en plus, Jasper me tuerai s'il se réveillait et nous voyait ensemble dans un lit, lança-t-il en retour

- Tu es mon petit-ami et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien fait avec Alice, dis-je, souriant méchamment.

Son visage prit une expression de dégout avant qu'il ne mette ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- La La La, je peux pas t'entendre, cria-t-il.

Je souris à son attitude et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Bien, pourquoi ne regardons-nous pas un film avant de dormir ? Je suis pas encore fatiguée, dis-je sautant sur son lit.

Edward rit un peu alors qu'il parcourait sa collection de dvd.

Il mit _300_ dans son lecteur de dvd et s'assit à côté de moi, mettant son épaule à côté de mon pour que je puisse me coucher contre son torse tout en regardant le film. J'étais trop enchantée par Edward pour prêter attention au film, parce qu'il sentait si bon, comme toujours.

Éventuellement, je finir par sentir mes paupières lourdes se fermer. Alors que je m'endormais, je crus entendre les trois mots que j'attendais de la part d'Edward. Ils résonnaient dans ma tête mais ça ressemblait à un chuchotement. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si je rêvais mais je me sentais aimée et confortable alors que je m'enfonçai dans le somment. Et tout ce dont je me souvins, fut de chuchoter ''Je t'aime aussi'', avant de laisser le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

(1) Munchkin : Référence aux petits personnages dans le Magicien d'Oz (je sais pas lesquels, j'ai jamais vu ce film)

**Encore deux chapitres et j'aurai rattrapé l'histoire originale alors si ça vous intéresse et si vous voulez que je vous traduise une autre histoire quand je devrais attendre pour les nouveaux chapitres, je vais** **mettre un sondage sur mon profil pour ma prochaine traduction, alors venez voter pour l'histoire que vous aimeriez lire :D**

**Et pensez à laisser un petit message :D**


	31. Tick Tick Boom

**Merci pour tous les commentaires :D**

**Pensez aussi à lire King of Ridge Crest Prep, le POV d'Edward. Vous pouvez le trouver dans mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture ;-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 – Tick Tick Boom**

Chanson – Tick Tick Boom, the Hives

* * *

- Edward, arête ! gloussai-je alors que je secouai mes jambes dans l'air.

Il avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage alors qu'il me regardait et continuait à me chatouiller.

J'étais allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il était assis à côté de moi, penché dans ma direction. Ses mains bougeaient toujours, à une vitesse très rapide tandis que je continuai à glousser et rire.

- Arrête, s'il te plait !

Je fis la moue mais il y semblait insensible. Il me sourit, me coupant le souffle un instant.

La chose étrange à propos de tout était qu'il continuait à chatouiller mes jambes. _Pourquoi me chatouillait-il les jambes ?_

Je roulai dans le lit alors que son image disparaissait lentement. Mes paupières, lourdes de sommeil, s'ouvrirent.

_Où étais-je ? Que c'était-il passé ? _

Je clignai des paupières pendant un instant, m'ajustant à la lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. Des pensées de la nuit dernière entrèrent dans ma tête alors que je me rappelai de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Edward m'avait-il dit qu'il m'aimait ? L'avait-il fait ?_

Je ne pouvais m'empêchera de glousser à cette pensée tout autant qu'à la sensation de chatouille sur mes jambes.

- Edward, arrête ! Je déteste être chat-

Je me glaçai à mi-phrase alors que je bougeai ma main, la faisait passer autour du lit et réalisai que j'étais seule.

Je m'assis rapidement et jetai la couverture au loin. Là, grimpant le long de ma jambe se trouvait une gigantesque araignée poilue.

- AHHHHHHH !

Je hurlai de terreur et sautai du lit. Je continuai à sauter dans la chambre et à crier tout en pointant du doigt l'énorme araignée qui était maintenant sur le sol et me regardait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

- QUOI ! QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qui se passé ! hurla frénétiquement Edward, le peur dans sa voix.

Il sortit de la salle de bains en courant, une serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille. L'eau glissait sur son torse, et de ses cheveux. J'aurai maté son corps à moitié nu devant moi si je n'avais pas été aussi concentré sur cette foutu araignée.

- TUES-LA ! TUES-LA ! TUES-LA ! criai-je, pointant la vile créature dans une attitude très gamine.

Et oui, j'étais une gamine quand il s'agissait des insectes. Je n'étais pas gênée de l'admettre.

L'araignée commença à avancer vers moi et je me mis à crier plus fort et sautai sur le lit, m'éloignant de son chemin.

- AHHHH !! TUES-LA, EDWARD !! hurlai-je à plein poumons.

Edward se glaça, me regardant d'abord, puis l'araignée qui s'enfuyait et disparu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il laisse cette chose s'en aller !_

Puis il se mit à rire. Il riait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

- Merde, Bella ! Tu m'a fais une de ces peurs, réussit-il à dire entre ses rires.

Je gigotai toujours, sentant toujours la désagréable sensation sur mes jambes.

- Edward, cette chose était sur moi et me regardait !

Je grimaçai et frissonnai à cette pensée.

- Elle ne te regardait pas, contra Edward, tout en continuant à rire.

Pourquoi devait-il si technique, surtout à un moment comme celui là ?

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? entendis-je Jasper bredouiller du canapé.

Ce fut là que je me souvins de sa présence dans la chambre. J'étais contente qu'il soit vivant. Je regardai dans sa direction et vis qu'il frottait ses tempes avec ses mains.

- Bella a vu une araignée, répliqua Edward, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas simplement vu une araignée. Elle montait sur moi et elle était ENORME ! rétorquai-je.

- Elle n'était pas énorme, Bella. La taille d'une pièce de 25 cents, dit Edward avec finalité.

- Eh bien, Mr L'intello. Ça n'était définitivement pas le cas. C'était de la taille de mon poing ! protestai-je et montra mon poing à Jasper pour qu'il voit combien elle était énorme.

Non pas que Jasper nous regardait. Il était trop occupé à essayer de se réveiller complètement.

- Les enfants, voudriez-vous arrêter ? grogna Jasper alors qu'il fermait les yeux et passait ses mains sur son visage.

Edward tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre du lit. Avec toute l'agitation causée avec l'araignée, je venais juste de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et me demandais s'il se souvenait. Je rougis et baissai les yeux sur le sol.

Edward sentit mon hésitation.

- Détends-toi Bella, l'araignée est partie.

Je le regardai curieusement, vérifiant qu'il ne plaisantait pas avant d'attraper sa main étroitement et de descendre du lit.

- Tu vois, pas d'araignée, confirma-t-il, m'attirant dans ses bras.

L'eau n'avait toujours pas séchée sur son corps et humidifia le t-shirt que je portai. Mais c'était la chaleur de son torse nu qui imprégnait mon corps entier, me rendant plus que consciente de son manque d'habit. Même si je sentais mon visage s'empourprer, je ne pouvais nier aimer être pressé contre Edward dans sa 'presque' glorieuse nudité. Je me sortais de pensée de luxure pour me souvenir que je voulais absolument lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment, avec Jasper présent dans la chambre.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration, me relâcha de son étroite étreinte, et marcha vers Jasper, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ça va, Jasper ?

Je laissai passer un petit soupir de désappointement à l'absence des bras d'Edward autour de moi. Edward me jeta un regard interrogatif. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais son visage semblait un peu rouge, probablement à cause de la chaleur de sa douche. Je baissai la tête, pas encore prête à embrasser mon désir d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Et pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre avec Bella ? Et pourquoi tu es à moitié nu ? demanda Jasper, rétrécissant ses yeux alors qu'il nous regardait tous les deux.

Il regarda autour de la chambre et vit le sac de couchage sur le sol. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir servi.

- Est-ce que vous avez ? hurla presque Jasper nous pointant du doigt.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts alors qu'il insinuait que quelque chose était arrivé.

- NON !cria-t-on tous les deux en même temps.

- Rien ne s'est passé. Je sors juste de la douche, répondit Edward rapidement, mettant un stop aux pensées que Jasper pouvaient avoir sur nous deux.

- Et Edward a dormi sur le sol la nuit dernière, ajoutai-je, même pas sûre que ce soit la vérité.

De par l'expression d'Edward, je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas le cas et voulus sauter de joie. Heureusement, Jasper ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec notre conversation silencieuse.

Il frotta à nouveau ses mains sur son visage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Maria t'a drogué, répondis-je, marchant vers lui.

- Whoa, attends, attends ?

Jasper sauta du canapé.

- Ouch ! grimaça-t-il alors qu'il attrapait sa tête et retombait sur le canapé.

J'allais dans la kitchenette d'Edward et pris un verre d'eau et une boite de Tylenol.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir – ne bouge pas. Et je devrais m'habiller, bredouilla Edward alors qu'il marchait vers sa salle de bains pour se changer.

Je gémissais doucement alors que la magnifique vue que j'avais disparaissait. Les hormones d'adolescente me rendaient vraiment folle.

Alors que je tendis le verre d'eau à Jasper, je glissais sur une flaque d'eau qu'Edward avait crée. Le verre ainsi que la boite de médicament m'échappèrent. Je pouvais entendre l'eau tomber sur le sol, ainsi que le son de la boite rebondissant par terre.

Je pouvais voir le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus de mon visage. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward essayer de m'aider. Je fermai mes yeux étroitement et attrapai la chose la plus proche de moi. C'était incroyablement doux et souple dans mes mains.

**OMPF !**

Je m'écrasai au sol.

- Ow ! glapis-je.

Je me tournai rapidement pour frotter mes bras et pouvais sentir un drap chaud et doux enroulé autour de moi.

- GAH ! entendis-je Edward hurler et Jasper commença à rire de façon hystérique.

Puis j'entendis des lourds pas qui s'éloignaient de moi. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et regardai autour de la pièce, me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je vis la porte de la salle de bains se fermer brutalement. Je regardai Jasper qui se tenait le ventre, riant tellement fort que des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Puis je baissai les yeux sur le sol et réalisai que la serviette blanche d'Edward était enroulée autour de moi.

_Venais-je juste de déshabiller Edward ?_

Je pouvais sentir mon corps entier rougir.

Une part de moi espérait avoir un tout petit aperçu d'un Edward nu courant hors de la pièce, mais l'autre part était probablement en train de mourir d'embarras. Heureusement, c'était juste nous trois. Si Emmett avait vu ça, on aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler.

Grognant sur Jasper, je me levais du sol et nettoyai rapidement le bazar puis attrapai un nouveau verre d'eau pour Jasper. Je lui jetai la boite de Tylenol, espérant qu'elle atterrisse sur sa tête et qu'il arrêterait de rire. Ça n'arrangea rien quand il l'attrapa gentiment. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il ne jouait pas au baseball. Il avait un bon bras. Je m'avachissais dans la chaise d'Edward et commençai à jouer avec mes mains.

Après quelques minutes, je pouvais toujours sentir mes joues bruler et j'étais sûre que je ressemblais à un homard.

- C'était sans prix !! parvint-il à dire entre ses rires.

Je le frappai sur le bras.

- La ferme !

J'enfonçai mon visage entre mes mains et grognais. Je pouvais entendre la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir légèrement. Je me tournai pour voir Edward dont le visage était empourpré. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un short de basket noir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et toujours mouillés. Sans dire un mot, il marcha vers moi et se pencha pour inspecter mes bras. Il les attrapa doucement et les tendis pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune marque.

Son silence me tuait. Était_-il en colère ? Et s'il ne pensait pas que c'était un accident ? _ Je devenais nerveuse au point où je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward ! lâchai-je, alors que Jasper continuait à rire.

- Non, c'est bon, dit-il, me regardant avec inquiétude.

_Pourquoi était-il inquiet pour moi quand il était celui que j'avais embarrassée comme jamais ?_

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es méchamment tombée. J'aurai dû éponger l'eau. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Je le regardai, choquée, me demandant comment il pouvait ne pas être en colère contre moi.

- Edward, je vais bien. Je t'ai mis au courant des dangers de sortir avec moi, soupirai-je, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il curieux, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Des moments embarrassants qui vont être 100 fois pires quand tu es autour de moi, soufflai-je, les yeux sur le sol.

Il s'agenouilla, prit ma joue dans sa main, et me fis le regarder.

- Bella, je te l'ai dis. Tout ça vaut le coup, m'assura-t-il, alors qu'il me faisait mon sourire préféré.

J'en avais presque oubliée que Jasper était dans la chambre quand il s'éclaira la gorge.

- Ahem, um, je suis toujours dans la chambre, murmura-t-il.

Je roulais mes yeux, ennuyée par l'interruption de Jasper.

Edward me relâcha lentement. Il se leva et marcha vers le canapé, s'asseyant à côté de Jasper.

- Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il m'ait arrivé ? demanda Jasper.

- Maria est diabolique, Jazz. On l'a entendu parler à ses amies, disant qu'elle t'avait drogué.

Je l'avais mis en garde encore et encore mais il n'écoutait jamais.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelque chose ? dit Edward, se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, répondit Jasper, tout en frottant ses mains contre sa nuque. Je me rappelle d'être en chemin pour la chambre d'Alice, pour venir l'emmener à la soirée.

Il se glaça et puis tapa sa main contre son front.

- Oh, merde, la soirée ! Dans quelle galère je suis ? grogna-t-il.

- Eh bien, on n'est pas vraiment sûrs. Tu as disparu et Alice te cherchait, inquiète. Pour la distraire, Rose et Emmett l'ont fait boire le punch à la soirée, et la dernière fois qu'on l'a entendu, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle _était_ la fée Clochette, dis-je.

- Elle était bourrée à ce point ? interrogea Jasper.

- D'accord, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'à ce point' ? Elle a été bourrée 'à ce point' avant ?

Edward cuisinait Jasper, lui lançant un regard noir.

Je m'éclairai la gorge, pour sauver Jasper et Alice de la rage d'Edward d'à quel point Alice pouvait être bourrée. J'étais surprise qu'il ne connaisse pas sa propre sœur aussi bien, mais elle avait vécue à Paris les trois dernières années. Elle devait être bonne à lui cacher 'Alice bourrée'.

Je m'éclairai la gorge, faisant se retourner les deux garçons.

- Avant qu'on s'égare vers d'autres sujets, Alice ne sait pas qu'on sait ce qu'il t'ait arrivé et que tu es là.

Jasper nous regardait avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi on avait décidé de garder ça secret.

- On ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle avait déjà vu trop, répondit Edward.

Les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillèrent.

- Alors, elle n'a aucune idée que je suis là ? demanda-t-il.

- Nope, répondis-je.

- Em et Rose savent que je suis là ? continua-t-il.

- Ouaip, fis-je.

- OH MERDE ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Jasper sauta du canapé, et regardait avec frénésie la pièce pour trouver une horloge.

- Il est presque midi, pourquoi ? tenta Edward.

Jasper se mit à faire les cent pas devant le canapé. Il commença à bredouiller dans sa barbe.

_Que se passait-il ?_

Je regardai Jasper et puis Edward, me grattant la tête. Edward me retourna mon expression perplexe avec un haussement d'épaules.

Alors que je me concentrai sur ce que Jasper murmurai, je pouvais discerner un compte à rebours.

- 5… 4… 3…

Que comptait- ?

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Un violent bruit sur la porte d'entrée nous fit tous sauter dans l'air.

- Elle sait, cracha Jasper d'une voix basse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à combien il semblait effrayé. Je n'étais pas sûre s'il était effrayé de perdre Alice ou effrayé par Alice. Je l'observai encore et réalisai qu'il avait probablement plus peur d'Alice. Non pas qu'il devrait l'être. C'était juste Alice. Il faisait presque trois fois sa taille, et il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à faire pipi dans son pantalon.

- Je sais que tu es là, Jasper Leonard Hale ! Tu ferais mieux de me laisser entrer ou je vais réduire cette porte en poussière ! cria Alice à travers la porte.

Elle était si bruyante que j'étais sûre qu'elle avait été entendue par le dortoir entier. Je vis Edward tressaillir du coin de l'œil. Puis il se tourna vers Jasper avec un sourire malicieux.

- Leonard ? taquina-t-il et j'explosai de rire.

Jasper ne disait jamais son deuxième prénom, trop embarrassé.

- Oui, cracha Jasper. Et maintenant, je dois me cacher, chuchota-t-il et courut dans le placard d'Edward.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rentrer dedans mais il essayait vraiment de prendre place dans le fin espace vertical.

- Arrête Jazz. Tu es ridicule. Elle sait déjà que tu es là, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, le grondai-je.

- Réfléchis encore, Bells. Le lutin est furieux. Toi et Leonard feriez mieux d'ouvrir la porte, commanda la voix d'Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il explosa de rire à l'utilisation du prénom de Jasper. Ça le faisait toujours rire.

_Les portes étaient-elles vraiment aussi fines ?_

Comme si Edward pouvait lire mon esprit, il me répondit.

- Oui, ils peuvent t'entendre.

Je lui jetai un regard noir 'merci-beaucoup-de-nous-l'avoir-dit'. Il alla ouvrir la porte, Jasper gelé sur place.

La porte était à peine entrouverte qu'Alice l'ouvrait à la volée… en fait, c'était plus la frappait d'un coup. Edward sauta en arrière juste à temps, la porte évitant à peine sa tête. Alice courut dans la chambre. Elle alla vers Jasper en criant.

- Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Une Rose endormie et un Emmett excité entrèrent derrière elle et fermèrent la porte. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le canapé. Edward bougea pour s'asseoir sur son lit et je le suivis. On devinait qu'on n'allait pas partir tout de suite, étant donné les circonstances.

- Je jure que je me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dit rapidement Jasper, tout en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

Pensait-il qu'Alice allait le frapper ?

_Dieu, sois un homme !_

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ne sachant quoi en penser.

- Tu… Tu… UGH ! soupira-t-elle de frustration.

Je savais qu'elle voulait probablement l'appeler de tous les noms possibles pour avoir disparu comme ça.

- Il ne se souvient pas, Alice.

Edward entra dans la discussion, espérant calmer la situation.

- Que veux-tu dire 'ne se souvient pas' ? Il s'est passé quoi ? pressa-t-elle.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes rapidement avant de regarder ailleurs. Je fus en mesure d'apercevoir un instant ses joues rosées avant que mes yeux soient baissés sur le sol. Je pouvais la chaleur augmentée sur mes joues, me rappelant l'incident avec la serviette de tout à l'heure. Pour éviter toute question non désirée, je regardais rapidement Emmett, prétendant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Je savais que mon frère n'était pas stupide mais il ne faisait jamais attention aux détails, j'espérais donc qu'il en serait de même avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Ouais, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Emmett, levant les sourcils.

Il cherchait les ragots. Il regarda autour de la chambre, remarquant le sac de couchage puis ses yeux tombèrent sur moi. Mes joues étaient en feu maintenant alors que je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward dont le rougissement se transformait en terreur pure alors qu'il regardait Emmett.

Emmett examinait ce que je portais. Et avant que je puisse l'arrêter, un torrent de questions sortit de la bouche d'Emmett alors qu'il chargeait en direction du lit.

- IL S'EST PASSE QUOI ? Pourquoi tu portes les affaires d'Edward ? Bella, tu as passé la nuit ici ? Cullen, tu as couché avec ma petite sœur ?!

- NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, Emmett, lâcha Edward, levant les mains pour empêcher Emmett de l'étrangler.

Je me jetai rapidement devant Edward, espérant calmer Emmett. Je ne voulais pas voir mon frère tuer mon petit-ami.

- Calmes-toi, Em ! Rien ne s'est passé. Oui, j'ai passé la nuit ici. Et non, on a pas couché ensemble.

Je n'étais pas sure de la vérité de mon propos mais je savais qu'on avait rien fait de physique.

Je pouvais voir Emmett lentement se détendre tandis qu'Edward restait tendu, comme la corde d'un arc.

- Veux-tu nous laisser expliquer ? hurlai-je.

Emmett retourna sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de Rose qui me lança un sourire compatissant. Je soupirai et commençai à re-raconter l'histoire d'hier soir. Edward m'aida à remplir les blancs des moments où je n'étais pas là, étant celui qui avait vraiment découvert Jasper.

A la fin de l'histoire, Alice semblait être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Emmett frottait ses mains ensemble, avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage, manifestement prêt pour la deuxième tour de torture puisque Lauren n'était plus là. Rose était livide et Jasper, choqué.

- Alors, que va-ton faire ? demanda Emmett.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'on pouvait faire. Maria avait quelque chose d'illégal et serait probablement arrêté pour ça. Comment allait-on avoir sa confession ? C'était la parole d'Edward contre la sienne et je ne pensai pas que ça suffirait.

Tout le monde restait silencieux et regardait Alice qui était toujours muette. C'était étrange de sa part de ne pas faire de bruit pendant aussi longtemps.

- Allez, les gens, on doit trouver quelque chose. On a exécutée avec succès l'Opération Annihilation de la Barbie Malibu pour l'amour du ciel. On peut le faire, nota Emmett.

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'on avait dit, Alice cria et courut vers la porte d'entrée d'Edward alors qu'on partait tous à sa suite.

- Elle a foutu le bordel avec mon petit-copain ! Elle va payer !

Emmett se mit rapidement devant elle, bloquant son chemin et essaya d'attraper ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Alice, tu as besoin de te calmer, dit Rose, essayant de la détendre alors qu'elle retirait ses bras des mains d'Emmett.

- Edward, ta sœur est sacrément forte. Comme ça se fait que tu ne lui as jamais appris à jouer au football ? demanda Emmett, son attention concentré sur la force d'Alice.

Edward chuchota quelque chose à Emmett, et ils parlèrent, manifestement trop pris dans leurs sports.

- On trouvera un moyen de l'attraper pour avoir fait ça, Alice, dis-je, marchant vers elle, lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

- On doit juste d'asseoir et réfléchir. Il doit y avoir une façon de l'avoir, rationalisait Jasper.

On s'installa tous confortablement dans la chambre d'Edward pour ce qui semblait être des heures jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule brillante s'allume au-dessus de la tête d'Emmett.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, avec une once d'excitation dans sa voix.

Je pouvais dire à son sourire que c'était quelque chose de bon et je ne pouvais pas attendre d'entendre ce que c'était.

**********

On était tous réunit dans la chambre de Jasper et Emmett. C'était étouffant et chaud et le fait qu'il y avait à peu près 20 personnes entassées dans un espace de la taille d'un dressing n'aidait pas. Tout le monde était occupé à parler de la soirée de la veille et de combien ils s'étaient amusés.

Je me sentis mal d'avoir manquée tout ça, surtout parce que Jenny et Steve avaient été couronnés roi et reine du bal et on n'était pas avec eux pour fêter. Mais je pense que je choisirai m'endormir dans les bras de mon petit-ami par-dessus tout.

Je me tenais devant Edward, mon dos pressé contre son torse, alors qu'il était installé contre le mur. Il m'enveloppait dans son étreinte puissante, ses bras enroulés autour de mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre mes cheveux et la vibration de son corps quand il riait aux blagues que Brian racontait.

Emmett s'éclaira la gorge et commença à parler.

- Attention ! Attention, s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde se tut.

- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et on va partager les faits, annonça Emmett avec excitation.

- Le fait est qu'on va botter le cul de Maria, hurla Alice alors que Jasper tendait les bras pour lui masser les épaules.

Elle était toujours contrariée et l'était depuis ce matin. On avait découvert que lui changer les idées se révélaient plus difficile que prévu. On avait tout essayé, du shopping au centre commercial au shopping en ligne. Ça n'avait pas marché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Jenny.

On répéta une nouvelle fois l'histoire à une pièce remplie de filles qui poussaient des hoquets de stupeur et des gars qui lançaient des insultes. Quand on eut fini, tout le monde semblait contrarié. On était devenu si proche, c'était comme si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous et en fait le faisait à nous tous.

- Ce qu'elle a fait est illégal. On devrait appeler Félix, dit Brian.

- Ouais ! cria tout le monde.

- Comment on va la faire avouer ? C'est ma parole contre la sienne et on sait tous que dès qu'on le dit à Félix et qu'il l'interroge, elle va se mettre à mentir, déclara Edward.

- C'est là où j'entre en action, dit Emmett alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

- Qu'as-tu à l'esprit, oh grand génie ? s'enquit Mark.

Emmett frotta ses mains et commença à expliquer son plan. Avec des suggestions de la part de tout le monde, on avait trouvé un bon moyen d'avoir ses aveux. On devait être patients puisqu'on ne pouvait pas commencer maintenant sans qu'elle n'ait de suspicions. Malheureusement, on devait utiliser Jasper en tant qu'appât et c'était difficile à vendre.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! La fille m'a droguée. Y'a aucune chance que je sois utilisé comme appât ! hurla Jasper.

Alice ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oh, allez, Leonard, sois bon joueur. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut s'approcher autant de Maria. Je doute que même Eddie-boy ici présent puisse la charmer. Elle ne voit que toi, supplia Emmett.

Edward bougea légèrement derrière moi et je savais que c'était dû au commentaire d'Emmett.

- Leonard ? fit Janet, la confusion écrite sur son visage.

- Qui est Leonard ? demanda Annie.

Emmett commença presque à rouler sur le sol, mort de rire, tout en pointant Jasper du doigt. Tout le monde commença à rire un peu.

- C'est toi qui parle, EUGENE, rétorqua Jasper, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Oh, il devait se lancer dedans._

Même moi je n'avais pas le cran de le faire. Et j'avais été en colère contre Emmett un nombre incalculable de fois. Je savais que Jasper le cherchait vraiment cette fois. Emmett se glaça alors que tout le monde passait leurs regards de Jasper à Emmett.

- Attends une minute. Ton deuxième prénom est Eugène ? dit Scott essayant avec difficulté de supprimer son rire.

- JASPER ! explosa Emmett tout en se lançant sur Jasper.

Jasper sauta rapidement du lit, courut hors de la chambre et dans le couloir, suivi de près par Emmett. Tout le monde riait au point d'avoir des larmes sur les joues.

Edward se pencha vers moi, chuchotant dans mon oreille.

- C'est vraiment son deuxième prénom ?

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ouaip.

Il rit plus fort.

- C'était hilarant, bredouilla Steve entre ses rires.

- Eh bien, il était temps que quelqu'un fasse taire le grand bonhomme, déclara Rose, déclenchant une nouvelle slave de rire.

Après quelques minutes, Jasper revint dans la chambre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Emmett le suivait, ses lèvres serrées en une étroite ligne, le visage légèrement rouge.

Alors qu'ils se réinstallaient, Alice brisa finalement son étrange silence. Je commençai à m'inquiéter pour elle.

- Je pense que tu dois le faire, Jazzy. Emmett a raison. Tu es le seul qui peut s'approcher aussi près de Maria.

Sa voix calma coupa l'ambiance dans la chambre.

- Alice, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise que Jasper le fasse, je suis sûre qu'on peut penser à autre chose, offrit Kate, tout en lui faisant un sourire compréhensif.

- Non, c'est le seul moyen de l'avoir. Elle aurait pu le tuer.

La voix vibrante d'Alice fit taire toute la pièce. C'était la vérité. La gravité des actions de Maria nous toucha tous et on savait qu'on devait avoir ses aveux.

- Très bien, alors les Confessions d'une Cinglée Psychopathe est officiellement mise en route, dit Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel au nom qu'il donnait à la ''mission''. Ça allait être de très longues semaines.

**********

On était maintenant mercredi. Jasper avait finalement accepté d'être l'appât pour la ''mission''. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'était les yeux de chiens battus d'Alice pour qu'il succombe.

La rubrique de Tanya était sortit lundi où elle montrait des photos d'Edward et moi couverts de feuille et des petits bâtons dans les cheveux. On avait de la chance, elle n'avait eut aucune photo de Jasper. Elle avait fait l'allusion que quelque chose de louche devait se passer pour qu'on manque tous les deux la soirée, mais heureusement, elle ne suggérait rien d'autre. Je serai morte de honte si ça avait été le cas.

Il se trouva que cette nuit-là, Edward s'était endormi à côté de moi sur le lit. Je me rappelai être sur son lit avec lui, en train de regarder _300_ et la chaleur de ses bras mais je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie. Eh voilà, c'était la première fois qu'on dormait dans le même lit, et je l'avais loupé. Je me tapai la tête d'être aussi nulle. Qui manquerait la chance de s'endormir à côté d'un dieu grec et ne pas le savoir ? Oh ouais, ça serait moi… juste moi.

J'espérai que la prochaine fois que ça arrivait, je serai assez consciente pour le savoir. J'essayai de déterminer quand ça serait, alors que je préparai un plan dans ma tête.

- Bella, tu es là ?

Rose secoua sa main devant mes yeux, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oh, um, ouais. Je pensais juste à quelque chose, répondis-je, espérant qu'elle ne demanderait pas d'informations complémentaires.

Ça serait embarrassant de discuter avec elle des différentes façons de faire en sorte qu'Edward dorme dans le même lit que moi. Et je parie qu'elle l'aurait pris dans un autre sens et m'aurait donné d'_autres _suggestions que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et sortit de la chambre alors que je la suivais. Alors qu'on marchait vers nos classes, je pouvais voir des filles en train de chuchoter tout en me pointant du doigt. Ça ne semblait pas malicieux puisqu'elles semblaient pousser des cris aigus et sauter dans les airs.

_Que se passait-il ?_

Je regardai Rose, qui haussa simplement les épaules et continua à marcher.

Je gardai sa cadence et alors qu'on passait devant un large mur en brique, je remarquai un énorme poster jaune fluorescent avec des lettres vertes brillantes qui disait ''Gagner un Rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen !''

Je me glaçai et arrêtai de marcher. Ma bouche en tomba par terre.

_QUOI ?_

_

* * *

_**Je suis toujours ravie de voir que vous mettez cette histoire en alerte ou dans vos favoris, mais pensez aussi à laisser un petit message :D**


	32. I'm Too Sexy

**Lisez l'A/N à la fin s'il vous plait.**

sistabetina : Penses à me donner ton adresse en mettant des espaces, elle passe pas sinon

**Un grand, grand merci à fanfictionalcolic pour le super travail de beta :D**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – I'm Too Sexy**

Chanson – I'm Too Sexy, Right Said Fred

* * *

- Très bien, Edward, c'est assez. Ce n'est plus drôle. J'aime bien cette fille et tu dois arrêter toute cette histoire de pari ? hurla Mike à Edward, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Edward commença à marcher vers moi, mais s'arrêta, figé.

_Attends… QUOI ! PARI ?_

- Un pari !

Je levai les yeux vers Mike qui se tenait à côté de moi.

- Ouais, c'était stupide, Bella. Edward a dit qu'il pouvait rendre n'importe quelle fille populaire, et tu as été choisie, alors il a pensé que s'il devenait ton petit-ami, ça t'aiderait.

Mike fit une pause et lança un regard de dégout à Edward avant de continuer.

- Les gens ont des sentiments, mec.

Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand et je pouvais à peine entendre les battements de mon cœur. Que se passait-il ? La pièce commençait à tourner mais mes yeux se remplirent de rage.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis un pari ? criai-je à Edward.

Il resta silencieux et ne répondit pas.

- Je suis un pari ? Je suis un putain de pari ? hurlai-je, serrant mes poings.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourd murmure, ses yeux ne montrant aucun signe de tromperie.

Puis, sortie de nulle part, Lauren Mallory se mit derrière Edward et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu ne pensais pas que tu étais devenue populaire pour de vrai ? railla-t-elle.

Elle fit la moue.

- Oh, mais si… c'est si mignon.

Lauren Mallory ? Huh ? Quoi ?

**BAM !**

Je sentis le sol froid et dur entrer en contact avec le côté de mon corps.

- Ouch ! criai-je alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand.

Merde ! Je rêvais en plein milieu de mon cours de biologie. Je me levais rapidement et m'époussetais, essayant d'éviter les regards de mes camarades de classe. Je pouvais entendre des gloussements dans la salle.

- Mlle Swan, vous allez bien ?

Mr Banner se détourna du tableau pour me regarder.

- Je vais bien, Mr Banner, dis-je aussi calmement que je pouvais.

Mon visage était entièrement rouge alors que je ramassais mon tabouret pour me rasseoir.

- J'aimerai vous parler avec le cours, dit-il, ses yeux fixés sur moi.

Il retourna son attention sur son tableau et continua sa leçon. Je m'avachis sur mon siège et frottai mes mains sur mon visage.

Super ! De tous les jours où je pourrais avoir une colle, ça doit être aujourd'hui. Je passais déjà une horrible journée. Les posters ''Gagner un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen'' recouvraient l'école entière, et je n'avais toujours idée de pourquoi ils étaient là et qui les avait mis en place. Parce qu'il y avait un match à l'extérieur ce soir, mon petit-ami était coincé en entrainement de basket toute la journée. Je recevais moqueries et regards de presque tout le monde dans l'école. Et des groupes de filles faisaient exprès de passer à côté de moi en permanence juste pour chuchoter et me pointer du doigt. Et, par-dessus le marché, je venais certainement de gagner 1h de colle.

_Je voulais simplement me cacher dans un trou._

La cloche retentit après ce qui semblait être un siècle et j'attrapais mon sac avant de me trainer jusqu'au bureau de Mr Banner, dans le coin de la pièce.

J'attendis patiemment pendant qu'il était occupé à parcourir ses papiers. Finalement, après que le dernier élève eut quitté la salle, il me regarda.

- Mlle Swan, je ne prends pas à la légère que vous vous soyez endormie pendant mon cours, me dit-il sévèrement.

- Je suis désolée, Mr Banner. Je ne dormais pas. J'ai des problèmes d'équilibre. Je suis tombée de mon siège, mentis-je.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je mentais vraiment. J'étais maladroite de temps à autre. En plus, je ne dormais pas, je rêvais. Il y _a_ une différence.

Il roula des yeux, ne croyant manifestement pas mon mensonge.

- Vous savez, Mlle Swan, vous mentez vraiment mal.

_Merde ! Pouvais-je me creuse un trou encore plus profond ?_

Il soupira avant de retirer ses lunettes.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous et Mr Cullen ?

Sa question me prit par surprise et je dus presque secouer ma tête pour m'assurer que je l'avais entendue correctement. Je soulevais mes sourcils.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ?

- Ne soyez pas si surprise que les professeurs de cette école soient au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous dérange aujourd'hui ? pressa-t-il.

Je n'étais pas sur le point de recevoir des conseils amoureux sur mon petit-ami de la part de mon prof de biologie.

- Non, tout va bien, continuai-je à mentir, tout en gardant un visage sérieux.

Il me regarda curieusement mais ne poussa pas plus loin.

- Eh bien, vous êtes l'une de mes meilleurs élèves dans cette classe alors je suis d'accord pour détourner mon attention du petit incident d'aujourd'hui. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous attrape en train de dormir dans mon cours, vous aurez une colle, prévint-il.

- Oui, monsieur. Merci, Mr Banner ! m'exclamai-je avant de lui faire un faible sourire.

Je n'avais pas souri de la journée et je n'étais pas d'humeur à commencer maintenant.

Je commençai à marcher vers la porte quand il m'appela. Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Faites en sorte de vous occuper de ce qui vous dérange. Je ne veux pas voir les notes de deux de mes meilleurs élèves chuter, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur, dis-je, sortant de la pièce pour mon dernier cours de la journée.

C'était bizarre. Était-ce si évident que j'avais des problèmes ? Et il ne voulait pas voir les notes de _deux_ de ses meilleurs élèves chuter. Qui était l'autre élève ? Et comment Mr Banner savait que mon problème avait à voir avec Edward ?

Je commençai à marcher dans le couloir, perdue dans mes pensées. Durant toute la journée, des gens m'avaient demandé la raison des posters et je n'avais aucune réponse pour eux.

Pourquoi _étaient_-ils là ? Edward était-il au courant ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Était-ce sa façon de me dire qu'il voulait sortir avec d'autres personnes ? Bien que ce soit une manière minable de dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut plus sortir avec toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire ça.

Un million de questions couraient dans mon esprit. J'essayai d'envoyer des textos à Edward et de l'appeler mais parce qu'ils étaient en entraînement, ils devaient éteindre leurs portables.

_Je voulais hurler !_

Alors que je me rapprochai du bureau du journal, je décidai de partir à la recherche d'Edward. Il était toujours dans l'école. L'équipe s'en allait généralement à 15h pour les matchs à l'extérieur et il était déjà 14h30.

Je m'arrêtai au petit _Staples Center_ présent sur le campus. Dès que j'entrai à l'intérieur, je réalisai qu'il était complètement vide, les bruits de mes pas résonnant sur les murs.

_Où pouvaient-ils être ?_

Je me tins là un moment, me demandant où je pourrais chercher. Il y avait les vestiaires des hommes mais je ne pouvais pas y entrer comme ça – incertaine de ce que je pourrais y voir.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée dans le gymnase, brisant mes pensées. Rose se tenait au milieu de l'entrée. Son regard sauvage donnait l'impression qu'elle était prête à tuer quelqu'un.

- Où diable sont-ils ? cracha-t-elle, marchant vers moi.

- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

- Emmett va mourir ce soir, gronda-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce que mon idiot de frère avait fait ?_

Je n'avais jamais vu Rose aussi en colère avant.

- Rose, calmes-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'a fait Emmett ? interrogeai-je.

- Tu n'as pas vu les affiches ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Uh, ouais. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Les affiches portent le nom de _mon_ copain, pas le tien, contrai-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Pourquoi était-_elle_ si contrariée ? Elle n'avait aucun droit.

- Non, je veux dire les nouvelles affiches. Celles-là sont arrivées juste après le déjeuner. Devines avec qui d'autre tu peux gagner un rendez-vous ? souffla-t-elle.

_HUH ? QUOI ?_

- Pas possible ! dis-je sous le choc.

Que ce passait-il ? Ça ressemblait plus à _La Quatrième Dimension_ qu'à la réalité pour moi. Je me pinçai en secret, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Ça ne fit rien et Rose se tenait toujours là en train de pester.

- Oh oui, 'Gagner un rendez-vous avec Emmett Swan'. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Et maintenant que les affiches d'Edward et d'Emmett sont là ensemble, je commence à avoir la sensation qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout, conclu-t-elle.

Je réfléchis à ça pendant une minute. Les posters pour gagner un rendez-vous avec Edward et Emmett ne pouvaient pas être une coïncidence. Mais qui était derrière ça ? Je savais que ce n'était pas Maria. Elle était trop fixée sur Jasper et seulement Jasper. Qui d'autre ferait ça ? Lauren Mallory ? Je suppose que ça _pouvait_ être elle, mais ça semblait hautement improbable.

Ou, c'était une blague pas drôle qu'Edward et Emmett voulaient jouer ? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas les couilles de nous le dire en face et avaient décidés d'afficher ça partout dans l'école. Mais mon frère ne ferait jamais ça à Rose ou rompre avec elle. Que ce passait-il ? Si Emmett était impliqué, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, hein ? Emmett ne laisserait jamais Edward faire ça si ça me blessait. Il devait y avoir une explication logique pour tout ça. Mon impatience commençait à gagner et je devais trouver des réponses rapidement.

- Allons les trouver, dis-je, ennuyée.

- La salle de musculation, grimaça-t-elle et marcha vers la porte d'acier rouge qui était juste derrière le gymnase.

Elle marcha droit devant et commença à taper dedans bruyamment.

_Note personnelle : ne JAMAIS énerver Rose._

- EMMETT EUGEUNE SWAN, sors d'ici à l'instant ! rugit Rose.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une sombre pièce noire. Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir rentrer à l'intérieur. On aurait dit un repère de vampire. Je fronçaisles yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité et entrai doucement dans la pièce. Dès que j'eu passé le seuil, je pris une grande inspiration teintée d'odeur de transpiration et m'évanouis presque.

- Oh, diable non, je ne rentre pas là-dedans, haletai-je.

Je m'éloignai immédiatement de la puanteur, heurtant Rose. Je l'écartai de mon chemin pour pouvoir inhaler l'air pur.

Rose se tenait avec ses mains sur ses hanches et un regard meurtrier sur le visage.

- EMMETT ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Yo, capitaine ! Hé, Swan ! Vos copines sont dehors, hurla quelqu'un.

J'entendis des poids être posés sur le sol avant qu'Emmett n'émerge de l'ombre, suivi d'Edward.

- Rosie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmett.

Son inquiétude était évidente à l'expression de son visage. Elle marcha vers lui et l'attrapa par l'oreille avant de le trainer dehors.

- Owie, owie, owie ! cria Emmett.

Elle le mit sur le côté et commença à le gronder. Je ne faisais pas attention à eux – trop fixée sur Edward qui sortait de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, regardant Rose et Emmett, ignorant de ses propres problèmes avec moi.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir, dis-je, d'une voix cinglante.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Je me sentis immédiatement mal et me calmai un peu.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? questionnai-je.

- Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Je me suis entrainé toute la journée et on a un gros match ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, s'avançant et semblant inquiet.

- Edward, je suis sortie pour aller en cours ce matin et il y avait tous ces posters dans l'école à propos de gagner un rendez-vous avec toi. Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ? demandai-je.

Je regardai son expression et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, choquée (pour moi c'est l'expression le sujet). Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre – culpabilité.

_Il savait ! Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Que cherche-t-il à cacher ?_

_Oh Dieu, est-ce que mon rêve devenait réalité ? Était-ce un pari ? Notre relation était un pari ?_

Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade à cette pensée.

- Alors, tu étais au courant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demandai-je, dans un murmure.

_Il voulait aller à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait plus être avec moi. Il allait rompre avec moi. _Mes pensées étaient hors de contrôle alors que je me demandai pourquoi il ne disait rien.

- Bella, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça. J'allais t'en parler. J'ai tellement été emporté avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé au bal et l'histoire avec Jasper et Alice, que ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, plaida-t-il.

Les larmes commençaient à envahir mes yeux. Ça y est. C'est la fin. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Sorti de l'esprit ? répétai-je sa phrase, tout en énonçant lentement chaque mot.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et fermai les yeux. Je fis rapidement tomber ma main, réalisant que j'avais attrapée son tic .

La plus grosse question qui m'avait toujours tourmentée était pourquoi Edward Cullen, roi de Ridge Crest Prep, sortirait avec quelqu'un comme moi ? C'était devait être une plaisanterie ou un pari ? Je pense que c'était pour ça que j'en avais rêvé plus tôt en cours aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours pensé depuis le début qu'il ne m'aurait jamais choisi juste pour moi. Il devait y avoir un motif ultérieur.

- Fais-le.

Ma voix craqua alors que je criai.

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, complètement confus.

- Rompre avec moi, répondis-je.

Ça serait mieux s'il faisait ça rapidement – une cassure nette.

- Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? cria-t-il presque, de surprise.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre à cause du nœud dans ma gorge.

Il soupira.

- Bella, les affiches 'Gagner un rendez-vous' sont pour un événement de bienfaisance que nous faisons pour la division sportive à l'école. On récupère de l'argent pour l'Hôpital des enfants d'Orange County. L'idée a été proposée à une de nos réunions de l'ACE. Tous les capitaines sportifs doivent être impliqués dans la tombola. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire. En fait, j'ai voté contre, mais j'ai perdu. La majorité de l'ACE a pensé que ce serait une bonne façon d'avoir de l'argent et c'était quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais essayé auparavant. Les affiches n'étaient pas supposées être affichées avant la semaine prochaine. J'allais te le dire. Je suis tellement désolé que tu l'aies découvert de cette façon, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Une tombola pour œuvre de bienfaisance.

Et pour l'Hôpital des enfants d'Orange County.

Je pris de profondes inspirations essayant lentement de me calmer. Il le faisait pour une œuvre de bienfaisance. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec moi et il n'essayait pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mes pensées folles et rêves commençaient vraiment à m'atteindre.

Je fermai mes yeux, me sentant soulagée qu'il ne veuille pas me quitter, mais aussi complètement mal à l'aise pour l'avoir interpellé à ce sujet. Je me sentais si stupide de l'avoir dis à voix haute.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? se renseigna-t-il avec incertitude.

J'ouvris mes yeux afin de le regarder pour la première fois et vis un véritable souci dans ses yeux. Il était inquiet pour moi.

- Hum, ouais. Je vais bien, répondis-je timidement.

Peut-être que je pourrais prétendre n'avoir jamais dit rien. Passer outre, comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien passé. Je lui fis un grand sourire essayant de cacher mon embarras.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il, levant ses sourcils.

- Dis quoi ? contrai-je, avec le visage le plus innocent, agissant comme si je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Edward leva légèrement le sourcil, incrédule.

- Dire que j'allais rompre avec toi ?

_Merde, j'ai cru pouvoir y échapper. _

- Eh bien...

Je m'interrompis, nerveuse. Je baissai les yeux, soudainement fascinée par un fil qui pendait sur l'ourlet de ma chemise.

- Oui, pressa-t-il, se rapprochant de moi.

Je commençais à parler si rapidement que je pouvais à peine comprendre ce que je disais.

- Eh bien, je n'arrivai pas à te trouver de la journée. Je n'avais aucune idée ce qui se passait. J'étais harcelée par tout le monde. Les gens chuchotaient et me pointaient du doigt comme si j'étais une sorte d'expérience monstrueuse. J'ai presque eu une colle en biologie parce que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve à propos de Mike Newton et Lauren Mallory qui disaient que tu sortais seulement avec moi parce que c'était un pari et que c'était parce que…

Je fis une pause au milieu de mes divagations et levai les yeux vers lui. Je jurai avoir vu Edward en train de s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rompre avec moi.

- Tu as regardé _Elle est trop bien _? taquina-t-il.

- Edward,

- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis sérieux maintenant. Pourquoi pensais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il, avec incrédulité.

Je haussai les épaules en signe de défaite.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je, regardant mes pieds.

Il plaça sa main sous mon menton et releva ma tête, me forçant à le regarder.

- Bella, tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne vais pas rompre, dit-il sincèrement.

Il semblait que l'ordre des choses ait changé. C'était mon tour de questionner notre relation et je pouvais sentir ce qu'Edward ressentait le week-end dernier et toutes ses insécurités. Était-ce toujours ce qu'on devait traverser lors de son premier amour ? Ça craignait.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir sauté aux conclusions si vite. Je n'aurais pas dû croire que tu allais rompre avec moi. J'ai été une boule de nerfs toute la journée. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir été en mesure de te voir avant que tu partes, sinon je pense que je me serais arrachée les cheveux. Maintenant, je dois simplement trouver un moyen de truquer cette tombola ! continuai-je à divaguer, ce qui fit qu'Edward jeta sa tête en arrière de rire. Je ne partage avec personne ! dis-je avec une moue.

- Tu sais… tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse, dit Edward, tout en me faisant mon sourire préféré.

Il m'attira dans une étreinte et se pencha pour effleurer ma joue de ses lèvres.

Je me tournai pour voir Emmett et Rose en pleine session d'embrassade.

- On dirait que quelqu'un s'est réconcilié, dis-je, tout en les pointant du doigt.

Edward se tourna et regarda avant de me faire un sourire entendu.

- Hm… je pense qu'ils ont eu une bonne idée, ria-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un lent baiser rempli de passion.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, me perdant dans Edward. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et mon cœur se mit à battre très vite.

- Cullen, Swan ! Revenez-là ! appela une voix bourrue de l'intérieur de la salle de musculation.

Avec un grognement de frustration, on brisa notre baiser. Edward pencha son front contre le mien, et je fus heureuse de voir qu'il était tout aussi rouge et essoufflé ou le souffle coupé que moi. Il me fit un sourire satisfait avant de regarder vers mon frère.

- Hé, Em ! Le coach nous appelle. Allons-y ! dit Edward, me relâchant lentement de son étreinte.

Il était tout en sueur mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je me sentais infiniment mieux et étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle blague cruelle de Lauren, qu'il n'essayait pas de rompre avec moi d'une façon bizarre et publique, ou que ce ne soit pas un pari. Non pas qu'il pourrait faire ça, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder.

- On se voit ce soir après le match ! dit Edward, entrant dans la salle et me faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le noir, suivi par Emmett.

Rose marcha vers moi et enroula son bras au mien.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demandai-je, curieuse, heureuse de voir que Rose était de retour à la normale et qu'elle ne menaçait plus d'arracher les yeux de quelqu'un.

- Oui, maintenant, tout ce qu'on a à faire est de truquer cette tombola, répondit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Tout à fait !

**********

C'était un samedi soir tard, trois semaines après que les posters aient été affichés partout dans l'école. Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de cette œuvre de bienfaisance. Les tickets de tombola avaient commencé à être vendus deux semaines auparavant et apparemment, les tickets de tombola d'Edward avaient été entièrement vendus et ils finirent par en imprimer de nouveaux pour permettre plus de donations.

_Dieu du ciel ! Je devais faire quelque chose !_

- On fait ça sérieusement? hurlai-je en chuchotant à Alice qui se cachait derrière un arbre.

On était toutes deux vêtues de noir.

- Oui ! Allez, Bella ! On doit être sûrs que toi, Rose et Steve gagnez cette tombola ! dit Alice d'un cri aigu.

Il s'était avéré que puisque Jenny était maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls, elle devait aussi participer à la tombola. Steve n'en était pas particulièrement heureux. Ainsi, dès que Rose était arrivée avec son plan pour truquer le concours, Steve fut le premier à bord.

Jasper nous avait assuré que les gars avaient prévu de regarder un match de NBA à la TV ce soir et Jenny était occupée avec une soirée-pyjama entre pom-pom girls. Jasper avait aussi promis de les observer personnellement pour s'assurer que personne ne quittait la chambre. Il avait même accepté de répondre aux questions sur ce qu'on faisait, nous donnant des alibis. Des démentis plausibles - on voulait nous assurer qu'aucun des participants de la tombola ne sache ce qu'on faisait au cas où quelqu'un de nous se faisait attraper ce soir.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et balança un grand sac noir sur son épaule.

- Dépêche-toi, Bella ! On doit être en place, dit-elle alors qu'elle tirait sur mon bras me traînant derrière des buissons en face du bâtiment de l'administration.

On s'accroupit pour se cacher et s'assurant que personne ne nous avait vu.

- _Répond, fée Clochette ! _

La voix de la Rose poussait des cris rauques dans le talkie-walkie.

- Oui, Princesse Fiona. Nous sommes en place. Signalez nous avec la lampe torche quand vous êtes dedans, chuchota Alice dans le talkie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bureau principal, on avait de la chance que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée. Les fenêtres étaient sombres et il n'y avait aucun mouvement.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'on aperçoive deux flashs de lumière successifs. C'était le signal. Alice se déplaça gracieusement vers la fenêtre avec moi qui avançais silencieusement derrière elle. Elle fit quelques signe de la main à Rose pour lui signaler d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Pourquoi on devait passer la fenêtre, je ne le saurai jamais. Mais apparemment, Alice était devenue un peu trop excitée quand elle a entendu parler de ce plan et avait voulu le rendre aussi compliqué que possible. Elle avait dit que ça serait plus amusant de cette façon. Je secouai ma tête face à son exubérance.

Là où elle grimpa et passa par la fenêtre comme une danseuse, je trébuchai dans la pièce et tombai par terre.

- Shhh ! grinça Steve.

- Je sais ! J'essaye d'être furtive, mais Pieds de fée ci-présente a eu cette stupide idée de venir de la fenêtre ! chuchotai-je en colère.

- Hé! Faisons simplement l'échange des bulletins, ordonna Rose, passant aux affaires sérieuses.

- Tu as les bulletins ? demanda Steve.

- Oui.

Alice donna le sac noir. Il était plein de bulletins supplémentaires avec nos noms dessus.

- Commencez à remplir dans les boîtes ! exigea Rose.

Ils avaient aligné les boîtes pleines de bulletins contre le mur pour tous les capitaines. De l'autre côté se trouvait une cage métallique géante de tombola. C'était pour toutes les tombolas, mais Edward avait tellement de bulletins qu'ils avaient décidé de lui fournir sa propre cage de tombola. Le tube roulant géant était tellement plein à craquer que les bulletins ne bougeaient même pas quand on les déplaçait. Au moins ils avaient eu beaucoup d'argent pour l'hôpital.

Rose et Steve commencèrent à remplir les boîtes de leurs noms alors qu'Alice venait m'aider avec la cage roulante d'Edward. Alice retira rapidement des bulletins et jeta un coup d'œil à chacun des noms.

Elle s'arrêta devant un et ses yeux semblaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je.

- Wow, certaines personnes peuvent être vraiment désespérées. Et par cela je veux dire, des gars, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi d'avoir les yeux grands écarquillés.

- QUOI ? criai-je presque, alors que Rose et Steve me disaient de me taire.

Alice me tendit l'un des bulletins pour me montrer le nom.

_George Morris_.

C'était un garçon sympa qui était extrêmement amical et enjoué. Il y avait une rumeur plus tôt dans l'année comme quoi il avait acheté un des maillots de football d'Edward dans la librairie.

Oh wow… Eh bien, il n'y avait aucune restriction sur qui pouvait participer à la tombola. Edward serait définitivement embarrassé s'il découvrait ça, pour ne pas mentionné Emmett, qui s'amuserait bien avec ça. Alice gloussa et serra son ventre.

- Alice, tu peux n'en parler à personne, pas même Jasper ! Edward n'y survivrai pas, dis-je, essayant de cacher mon sourire à la pensée de George gagnant le rendez-vous.

- Ouais, mais si George gagne ? Ça serait hilarant ! continua de glousser Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, essayant de rester ferme avec elle et lui fis signe de continuer avec le plan.

Elle se calma et commença à sortir plus de bulletins de la cage. Quand elle fit un mouvement en direction de la poubelle pour les jeter, j'eus un soudain élan de culpabilité.

- Attends ! m'exclamai-je dans un murmure.

- Quoi ?

Alice se glaça sur place.

- On ne peut pas simplement retirer les bulletins de gens ! Ils ont payés pour les tickets. Ils méritent une chance même si on essaye de truquer le jeu, crachai-je, n'en croyant pas mes propres oreilles.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse, Sherlock ? rétorqua Alice, pointant la monstrueuse cage.

- Essayons d'en faire rentrer autant qu'on peut mais sans en retirer, d'accord ? suggérai-je.

- D'accord, Mlle la sainte-nitouche. Mais j'aimerai voir si George gagne ! Ça serait trop bien ! s'exclama-t-elle et mit les bulletins dans la cage.

Je retins un gloussement à l'image d'Edward à un rendez-vous avec George.

Je commençai à lui tendre nos bulletins et elle commença à les faire entrer dans la cage. Elle se mit à grogner alors qu'elle forçait ses mains à l'intérieur. Elle parvint à enfoncer trois grosses poignées dans la boîte, les poussant aussi loin qu'elle pouvait.

- Alice, tu veux que je le fasse ? demandai-je, offrant mon aide et regardant les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

- Non, je peux le faire. Je suis plus forte que toi de toute manière, dit-il, essuyant son front avec sa manche.

Elle avait raison. Elle était plus forte que moi, mais elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de pousser 50 kg.

Elle attrapa une autre poignée de bulletins et souffla tout en essayant d'en faire entrer autant qu'elle pouvait. Puis on entendit de lourds bruits de pas dans le couloir.

- MERDE ! hurla Rose.

- CACHEZ-VOUS ! cria Steve.

J'attrapai Alice et la tirai sur le côté de la cage de tombola où se trouvait un bureau. Je la poussai dessous pour se cacher.

Je n'eu pas la chance de voir où s'étaient cachés Rose et Steve avant d'entendre la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. La moitié des lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent et je m'enfonçais plus loin sous le bureau pour me cacher de la lumière qui inondait le sol. Alice était complètement pressée contre le côté du bureau, retenant sa respiration.

Je pouvais entendre le fredonnement d'une voix féminine. C'était probablement Mme Dalton. Mais que faisait-elle là si tard ? Savait-elle qu'on était à l'intérieur ?

Je regardai Alice curieusement, conversant silencieusement avec elle. Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant la même chose.

Je pouvais l'entendre farfouiller dans les tiroirs, cherchant quelque chose.

- Aha ! Le voilà.

Elle retira quelque chose d'un tiroir et le referma.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Je retins mon souffle, effrayée qu'elle puisse nous voir. Je pouvais entendre ses pas se rapprocher de nous.

Mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites alors que je pressai mes lèvres ensemble et fixai Alice. Elle ferma ses yeux, priant qu'on ne soit pas attrapées.

Les pas de Mme Dalton s'arrêtèrent devant la cage de tombola d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais mordu aussi fort mes lèvres de toute ma vie.

Puis elle soupira et parla rêveusement.

- Je souhaite avoir à nouveau 17 ans. J'aurai acheté une centaine de tickets.

Je voulais exploser de rire et dus mordre ma langue pour m'en empêcher. Alice ouvrit grand ses yeux et je pouvais la voir mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas glousser.

Puis Mme Dalton se tourna et s'en alla. Les lumières s'éteignirent juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Je restai statique pendant un moment, attendant d'être sûre que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient avant de sortir de sous le bureau.

Dès que j'eus fini, je me tournai pour aider Alice à se lever.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je souhaite avoir à nouveau 17 ans. J'aurai acheté une centaine de tickets, dit Rose, imitant la voix de Mme Dalton tout en sortant de sa cachette.

On explosa tous de rire. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues tellement je riais fort. Finalement, Steve nous calma.

- Ce n'était pas loin. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, suggéra-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de remplir l'énorme cage d'Edward ! chouina Alice.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à la cage et nous jeta un regard noir.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses en mettre plus dedans. Bella, je suis désolée mais on devrait y aller. Ce n'est pas passé loin du tout.

Je haussai les épaules.

- C'est bon pour moi. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pourrait mettre la poignée de bulletins qu'Alice a été capable de faire rentrer là dedans.

La cage donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

- La tombola n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine et ce truc donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, railla Rose.

- Foutu beau gosse, entendis-je Steve bredouiller dans sa barbe.

On bougea pour partir par la porte, forçant Alice à abandonner l'idée de la fenêtre. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait pas besoin de jouer au super espion et risquer de se faire attraper.

On se cacha derrière des buissons et courut vers nos dortoirs. Alors qu'on se rapprochait, on s'arrêta pour faire une petite mêlée.

- Espérons que ça marche, chuchota Steve, nous tapant dans la main.

- Je pense qu'on s'est bien débrouillés. On pourrait même avoir une chance, ria Rose tandis qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Peut-être que Rose et Steve avaient une chance mais moi j'étais condamnée.

**********

- Tu… ne me… veux pas ?

J'avais des difficultés pour faire sortir les mots de ma bouche alors que je dévisageai Edward.

- Non.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

- Je suis fatigué de prétendre être quelque chose que je ne suis pas, Bella. J'ai laissé ça durer trop longtemps et j'en suis désolé.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je voulais poser un million de questions. Pourquoi me quittait-il ? Mais je pouvais seulement cracher une chose.

- Si… c'est ce que tu veux.

Il se détourna de moi et courut dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pouvais à peine voir au travers de mes larmes jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se concentrent sur… GEORGE ?

QUOI ?

Je m'y repris à deux fois et vis qu'ils s'étreignaient et se souriaient l'un à l'autre comme si c'était le meilleur jour de leurs vies. Puis, je me mis à rire et ne pus m'arrêter, me réveillant finalement. Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mon visage.

- A quoi diable rêvais-tu cette fois ? demanda Rose alors qu'elle me regardait depuis son lit.

- Oh, rien. C'était juste quelque chose qui a illuminé ma journée, soupirai-je, soulagée que ce ne soit pas un mauvais rêve cette fois.

Les cauchemars envahissaient continuellement mon sommeil depuis que j'avais appris à propos de la tombola. Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Quelqu'un d'autre gagnait la tombola, Edward allait au rendez-vous et puis me quittait pour cette personne. Mais ce dernier rêve avait allégé mon humeur. Je n'aurai jamais à m'inquiéter de George en tant que menace.

Je me levais rapidement afin de me préparer pour aujourd'hui. Les gagnants de 'Gagner un rendez-vous' allaient être annoncés plus tard dans la journée et tout le monde était anxieux. Rose semblait penser qu'elle avait tout préparé et qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. J'étais toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs et espérais que nos efforts allaient potentiellement servir à quelque chose.

On alla au petit _Staples Center_ pour voir qui était les 'heureux gagnants. Les capitaines avaient dû se préparer en avance pour leur grand début.

Le gymnase était pratiquement plein alors qu'encore plus de gens essayaient de rentrer et trouver des sièges. La plupart des membres du gang étaient déjà installés, essayant de nous indiquer le chemin à travers la foule massive.

Alors qu'on arrivait vers eux, Alice pointa du doigt les deux sièges qu'elle avait gardé pour nous. On s'y assit. Le fond sonore était tellement élevé qu'on devait crier pour se parler les uns aux autres.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique commença à jouer, ça me rappela l'introduction des équipes dans les matchs de basket. Des spots de lumières se déplaçaient tout autour de la pièce alors que la voix d'Amy Manning résonnait dans les haut-parleurs. Elle était la vice-présidente de l'ACE et apparemment celle qui avait eu cette _stupide_ idée.

_Je me demandais brièvement si elle aurait été d'accord si c'était son petit-copain qui avait été en lice_.

La lumière du spot atterrit sur Amy alors qu'elle continuait à parler, expliquant l'évènement et combien d'argent avait été récolté pour l'hôpital. Puis la tombola commença.

Une musique emplit l'air alors que la capitaine de l'équipe de fille de foot montait sur l'estrade. Le ticket de tombola gagnant était annoncé suivit par un 'cri' du gars _chanceux_. Ça continuait comme ça, allant et venant entre les équipes de filles et les équipes de garçons, incluant tous les capitaines des sports joués à l'école. Foot, lutte, tennis, baseball, crosse, water polo, natation, golf… et j'en passe. La plupart d'entre nous étions assis, en train de profiter du moment et regardions le spectacle devant nous.

Quand il fut temps pour les personnes qu'on connaissait d'entrer sur scène, on était tous assis sur le bord de nos sièges.

- Maintenant, c'est au tour du capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom grils, Jenny Yamamoto, annonça Amy alors que Jenny montait sur l'estrade à côté d'elle.

Des sifflements et des cris se firent entendre alors que Jenny entrait dans la lumière. Elle fit un rapide signe à la foule et un clin d'œil dans notre direction.

Amy mit sa boîte de bulletin dans une cage de tombola vide et commença à la faire tourner. Steve semblait si nerveux, je crus qu'il allait vomir.

- Tu vas bien, Steve ? demanda Alice.

Il hocha lentement la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- C'est bon, Steve. Tout va bien se passer, dit Jasper, lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Il y eut un roulement de tambour alors qu'Amy mettait sa main dans la cage et en sortait un bulletin.

- Et le gagnant du rendez-vous avec Jenny est… Mike Newton ! cria Amy dans le micro.

- QUOI ? criâmes les filles et moi en même temps.

Je pouvais voir le sourire disparaitre du visage de Jenny pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Mike donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto et courut sur scène pour récupérer son prix.

On se tourna tous vers Steve qui semblait furibond.

- Oh mec. Eh bien. Ça _devrait_ bien aller. On sait tous que Newton n'essayera rien. C'est une lavette, fit remarquer Mark, essayant de le soutenir mais échouant misérablement.

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne fera rien, Steve. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, le rassura Brian.

- S'il fait quelque chose, je m'occuperai de lui, ajouta Scott tout en tapant son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

Je suis sûre que Steve avait plus peur pour Jenny mais Mike n'était pas une horrible personne. Il était juste ennuyeux. Alors, avec un peu de chance, ça ne serait pas trop dur pour Jenny, bien que je me sente désolée pour elle.

Jenny et Mike furent rapidement poussés hors de la scène alors qu'une nouvelle chanson se faisait entendre. Steve sauta rapidement de son siège pour aller la retrouver.

La chanson qui commençait à envahir la salle était _I'm Too Sexy _par Right Said Fred. On savait tous pour qui était cette chanson alors qu'Emmett entrait d'un pas nonchalant sur scène.

Rose grogna alors qu'elle penchait son visage dans mon épaule.

- Pourquoi devait-il choisir cette chanson ? chouina-t-elle.

Je le regardai et levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est Emmett. A quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Et maintenant, nous avons Emmett Swan, capitaine de l'équipe de football !

Le gymnase entier fut rempli de cris bruyants et d'encouragements. Je pouvais voir le fan-club d'Emmett sauter dans les airs. Elles avaient toutes décidées de porter son maillot pour monter leur soutien.

Emmett continua à se pavaner sur scène avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Je secouai ma tête à ce spectacle.

_Mon frère est vraiment immature !_

Quand la boîte d'Emmett avait été entièrement remplie quelques jours plus tôt, ils en avaient ajoutés une autre, ils finirent donc par avoir deux boîtes pleines de bulletins pour lui. Amy les vida dans la cage de métal et commença à mélanger les bulletins.

Rose était assise, sûre comme jamais qu'elle allait gagner.

Amy tendit la main et en sortit un bulletin.

- La gagnante du rendez-vous avec Emmett est… Tanya Denali !

Rose sauta de son siège et hurla

- C'EST QUOI CE BOR -.

Je me levai et mis ma main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle cause une scène alors que les quelques rangées devant nous se tournèrent pour voir qui hurlait.

- Rose ! Calme-toi ! murmurai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais si sûre que j'allais gagner. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Tanya Denali !

Elle bouillait de rage.

Je pouvais voir Tanya se diriger vers l'estrade. Je soupirai de soulagement que Tanya est gagnée le rendez-vous avec Emmett. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurai bien pris si elle avait gagnée Edward. Elle était sympa et tout mais elle avait toujours son propre agenda à cause de sa rubrique de potins. Elle n'était loyale envers personne.

- Elle a intérêt à ne rien tenter – cette salope ! cria Rose alors que de nouvelles têtes se tournaient dans notre direction.

Je regardai Jasper, lui faisant signe de faire quelque chose pour calmer sa sœur, mais il haussa simplement les épaules, et s'avachit dans son siège.

Rose continuait à pester contre Tanya mais finalement, je finis par ne plus l'entendre parce que j'étais trop occupée à penser à Edward et à sa tombola. Il était le prochain, parce qu'ils avaient gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Je souris que le meilleur soit mon petit-copain, mais ça ne calma pas mes nerfs.

Ils commencèrent à préparer la scène alors qu'ils faisaient entrer sa monstrueuse cage. Je me demandai si elle était plus grosse que celle qu'Alice et moi avions vue dans le bureau principal. La musique commença et tout ce que je pus faire fut d'éclater de rire. _Sexy Back_ de Justin Timberlake hurlait à travers les haut-parleurs.

_Qui avait choisi cette chanson ?_

Je doutai qu'Edward avait eu son mot à dire dans cette chanson particulière. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux gars alors qu'ils commençaient à se donner des tapes dans le dos et à rigoler.

Je pouvais seulement imaginer qu'elle était la réaction d'Edward en coulisses quand cette chanson avait commencé. Il devait être livide.

Les cris perçants devenaient de plus en plus forts et je pouvais voir le fan-club entier d'Edward se lever et crier à pleins poumons. C'était pratiquement un côté entier du gymnase.

Alice étendit sa main pour attraper la mienne et la serra fermement. Je déglutis péniblement et commençai à espérer que nos bulletins marcheraient ou que George gagnerait. Avec qui plaisantai-je ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je gagne avec la taille de cette cage.

- Et maintenant, le moment que vous avez tous attendu… la chance de gagner un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen ! Capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball ! cria Amy.

Edward apparut sur l'estrade. Les légerère rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues m'appris qu'il était gêné, très probablement à cause de la chanson qui passait encore dans les haut-parleurs. Je pouvais voir la nervosité dans ses yeux mais il a exhibé la même confiance qu'il avait toujours devant de larges foules. Il était impressionnant alors qu'il marchait pour se tenir à côté d'Amy. Il me fit un clin d'œil et mon sourire favori quoique la plupart des filles pensèrent que c'était pour elles et les cris aigus devinrent plus forts. J'aurai juré avoir vu que quelqu'un s'évanouir dans la foule.

Les acclamations et les cris perçants étaient si forts que je dus mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour éviter de devenir sourde. Je regardai autour de moi et vis Mark, Scott et Brian faire de même.

Je regardai Alice qui me lança un sourire penaud en retour. Je savais que tout espoir de gagner la tombola était perdu après qu'elle m'eut jeté ce regard.

Amy commença à mélanger les bulletins, mais dut utiliser deux bras parce que la roue était si grande. Après quelques tours, Amy tendit la main dans la cage et retira un bulletin.

- Et le gagnant est…

Je fermai les yeux espérant que par quelques miracles je pourrai gagner.

_Bella Swan_. Je chantai encore et encore dans ma tête espérant c'était le nom que j'entendrais.

- Mona Atkins !

- Mona ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'on bondissait tous en disant son nom.

- Mona Atkins ? dit lentement Brian sous le choc.

Mark et Scott explosèrent de rire. Alice tapa l'arrière de leurs têtes.

- Soyez gentils ! dit-elle pour les faire taire.

Je me tournai pour voir Mona apparaître de la foule. Elle était petite et menu, presque frêle. Elle était dans le club d'échecs, présidente du club de maths et faisait partie de l'équipe académique du décathlon. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés bruns et des grands verres épais qui encadraient toujours son visage rond pâle. Elle avait aussi des bagues et je me demandai brièvement combien de temps encore elle allait devoir porter ces choses. N'était-il pas tant de les retirer ?

Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement mais j'avais eu quelques classes avec elle et elle avait toujours les meilleurs résultats. Elle était extrêmement timide mais la rumeur disait qu'elle était étrange. Je ne voulais juger, je n'avais donc jamais cru ces rumeurs.

Elle marcha lentement sur l'estrade et je pouvais voir Edward échanger quelques mots avec elle. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de la mettre à l'aise. J'étais sûre qu'elle était intimidée mais elle donnait l'impression d'être vraiment heureuse.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qui avait gagné. Je n'avais pas gagné ce qui signifiait qu'Edward allait devoir aller à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que je regardai Mona, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes entre nous - cheveux châtains, peau pâle, timide… Il pouvait toujours changer d'avis à propos de moi et ça me laissait avec des plus gros papillons dans mon estomac.

Je fronçais mes yeux face à Amy, souhaitant que cette stupide tombola n'ait jamais eu lieu. Tout était de _sa _faute !

* * *

**IMPORTANT : Avec ce chapitre, j'ai rattrapé la version originale ! Les prochains chapitres ne dépendent plus de moi et de ma traduction mais de l'auteur. Et pas d'inquiétude, l'auteur n'a pas abandonné sa fic. **

**Quant à King of RCP, il me reste encore des chapitres à traduire, donc j'ai encore du boulot. Et quand j'aurai rattrapé la version originale, je publierai une nouvelle traduction** !

**Maintenant, laissez-moi une petite review, mon rêve est d'atteindre les 2000 reviews avec ce chapitre et j'espère que grâce à vous tous, ça sera possible.**

**Lili**


	33. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Enfin le chapitre tant attendu est là.**

**Je sais que vous ne lirez pas ce que j'écris là alors on se retrouve à la fin :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Chanson - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper

* * *

"On va trop espionner les garçons lors de leurs soirées," dit Alice alors qu'elle nous coinçait Rose et moi dans le couloir entre les cours. Ça faisait une semaine depuis cette stupide tombola, et les gagnants étaient tellement heureux d'avoir gagnés.

Mike Newton était occupé à faire étalage dans l'école du fait qu'il "sortait" avec Jenny, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'il n'avait seulement gagné qu'un rendez-vous avec elle et qu'il ne s'était pas encore déroulé. Steve était furieux.

Les autres gagnants exultaient et certains n'en avaient simplement rien à faire. J'essayai de garder un œil sur Mona pour voir sa réaction, mais elle était indéfinissable.

Je secouai la tête. "Aucune chance, Alice. Je ne peux pas continuer à douter de ma relation. Ça me rend folle. J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en Edward et de ne m'occuper de rien d'autre," annonçai-je fermement. J'allais camper sur ma position contre cet exigeant lutin.

"Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer ?" chouina Alice.

"Moi si. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette Tanya. Compte sur moi," cracha Rose, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Alice se tourna pour me regarder, déclenchant le pouvoir de ses yeux de chien battu.

_Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Bella ! Esquive ! Esquive !_

"S'il te plait, Bella ? Ça sera amusant, comme une soirée entre filles, et je te promets qu'on ne se fera pas attrapé," supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel.

"Tu as promis qu'on ne se ferait pas attraper la dernière fois dans le bureau quand on a tenté de trafiquer les votes, et on s'est _presque_ fait attraper."

"Le mot-clef est presque. Mais rien n'est arrivé, et je sais qu'on ne se fera pas voir cette fois." Elle tapa sa tempe. "J'ai une très bonne intuition pour ça."

J'hésitai. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas fâcher Edward. S'il découvrait la vérité…"

"Il ne découvrira rien. Je te promets. Allez, Bella ! Tu as besoin de t'amuser et d'être aventureuse," pépia Alice.

Elle avait été préoccupée à se changer les idées à cause de Maria. Puisque ça nous prenait plus de temps pour avoir les confessions de Maria, elle finissait par canalisée toute son énergie dans des activités extra-scolaires. Ça incluait nous ennuyer jour et nuit sur le fait d'espionner les rencards de nos copains.

Je devais admettre que j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais une part de moi voulait faire confiance à Edward. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'on était ensemble, et je devais lui faire confiance comme il le faisait avec moi

"J'y réfléchirai," répondis-je à Alice avant de partir vers mon cours. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ma réponse, et je savais qu'elle allait me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte.

_Dans quoi mettais-je lancer ?_

**=RCP=**

_Où sont-ils ?_

J'avais une profonde envie de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un bien que je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. Je baisai les yeux et réalisai que je portais une robe violette et que j'avais une étole verte autour du cou. Les longs cheveux reposant sur mes épaules étaient rouge vif. Alors que je regardais au loin, je pouvais voir une Chevrolet Sportvan bleue et verte peinte avec des fleurs bleues. Alors que je m'approchais, je pouvais voir les mots "Mystery Machine" écrit en lettre orange sur le côté.

J'hésitai tout en m'avançant. _Qu'est-ce que j'allais trouver ?_ J'espérai que rien d'effrayant ne me sauterait à la tête.

Après m'être approchée du van, j'ouvris lentement la porte et poussai un cri de surprise à l'image qui m'accueillit.

C'était Mona qui portait un pull à col roulé orange et une jupe rouge avec des lunettes bordées de noires et de courts cheveux bruns. Ses mains étaient entremêlées dans les cheveux blonds d'un gars. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, et je remarquai que ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de baisers.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon se retourna que je réalisais qu'il s'agissait… d'Edward. Elle embrassait _mon_ Edward ! Pourquoi embrassait-elle _mon _Edward ? Et où a-t-il trouvé cet horrible t-shirt blanc avec ses bordures bleues et… est-ce une cravate orange ?

Ils semblaient choqués de me voir. "Daphné, je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres de cette manière," déclara Edward.

_Daphné ?_

"Daphné, je pense qu'il est temps que tu le saches. C'est arrivé depuis un moment, maintenant- dans ton dos," cracha Mona.

"Quoi ?" criai-je, surprise.

"Fred, tu dois lui dire," dit Mona, se tournant vers Edward.

_Fred ? C'est quoi ce ?_

"Daphné, il est temps que je te le dise. On s'en va à l'université bientôt, et eh bien, on n'était jamais supposé durer. Il est temps qu'on avance. Ce qu'on a était un flirt, et en fait, je suis amoureux de Velma," dit Edward, ou ce Fred.

_Velma ? Quoi ? Amoureux !_

Ils continuèrent à sucer la langue de l'autre, ignorant ma présence et je me tournai pour partir. Je sautai légèrement quand je vis Mike Newton à mes côtés, vêtu d'un t-shirt vert avec de longs cheveux hirsutes.

"Ça va aller, Daphné. Shaggy est là pour te sauver," dit Mike alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Edward aimait Mona, et maintenant, j'étais coincée avec… Mike Newton !

Je me tournai cherchant quelque chose. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était mais quelque chose manquait. Juste alors que j'étais sur le point de me concentrer sur l'image d'un chien brun qui courait vers moi, je fus réveillée. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur Rose, qui me regardait avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"Bells, viens-tu d'avoir un rêve à propos de _Scooby-Doo _?" demanda-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux et frottai mon front, me sentant légèrement gênée.

_Ugh ! Je ne vais pas arrêter d'en entendre parler…_

"C'est hilarant ! Je pense que ça dépasse tous les rêves qui tu as eu," essaya-t-elle de dire à travers ses rires.

Quand elle se calma finalement, elle demanda, "C'était à propos de quoi ?"

"Ce n'était rien," dis-je, sautant du lit et courant vers la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, ne voulant parler à personne de mon rêve.

_Scooby-Doo _? Es-tu putain de sérieux ? Mon esprit était tombé bien bas. Ai-je vraiment rêvé d'un chien et d'un groupe d'adolescents détectives ? Je dois être folle. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Edward. J'avais foi en lui. On n'avait simplement pas discutés du futur, et je commençai à me demander combien de temps cette relation allait durer.

On était toujours au lycée, mais ça passait tellement vite. Les vacances de printemps étaient sur le point d'arriver, et la remise des diplômes approchait à grand pas. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de ses plans après le lycée. Allait-on rester ensemble ? Et si on allait dans des universités différentes ? Serait-on capable de maintenant une relation longue distance ?

Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, et pourtant, je savais que mes sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais. Je pouvais le sentir et le voir dans ses yeux – il y avait de l'amour dedans – mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'entendre. Et j'avais honte de ne pas le lui avoir dit non plus. Je n'étais pas sûre si je voulais savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Si je lui disais et qu'il paniquait ?

Je décidai de passer le reste de ma journée à étudier dans ma chambre. Edward avait un entrainement de baseball, cela me donnait donc du temps pour penser. Heureusement, Rose était partie pour être avec Emmett, j'étais donc seule avec mes pensées. Pourquoi la vie et l'amour ne pouvaient pas être faciles ?

Après quelques heures de silence et de musique classique en bruit de fond, un coup bruyant fut tapé sur ma porte.

**TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! **

"Bella ?" appela Edward de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Entre !" criai-je. Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur l'ordinateur alors que je finissais mon devoir d'anglais.

"Bella !" s'exclama Edward alors qu'il approchait du bureau. Le frisson de sa voix me fit me retourner pour être face à lui. Il avait une enveloppe blanche dans sa main.

"Devine quoi ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés et brillants.

Je supposai que ça avait un rapport avec les lettres d'acceptation dans les universités. Elles commençaient à arriver. Plutôt les pré-acceptations. La plupart des lettres n'arrivaient qu'en mars, et ce n'était pas avant deux semaines.

"Pas possible ! C'est quelle école ?" demandai-je, me levant de ma chaise. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, c'était mieux que des bonnes nouvelles, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire qui s'étendait progressivement sur mon visage.

"Je suis accepté à Stanford !" hurla-t-elle, m'attirant dans une profonde étreinte alors qu'on sautait de bas en haut en criant.

J'étais transportée de joie. Mon visage portait un énorme sourire. Je l'embrassai sur la joue alors qu'il relâchait lentement sa prise sur moi.

"Tu as reçu ton courrier aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Je fis une pause. "Rien n'est arrivé."

Il semblait légèrement surpris, mais le masquait rapidement. Puis, il m'étreignit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"Oublie-moi," répondis-je, l'étreignant étroitement. "Je suis tellement heureuse ! On doit célébrer !"

Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui fis le plus grand des sourires, essayant de cacher mes véritables émotions. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que je ne me sentais pas déçue de ne pas avoir reçu une lettre de pré-acceptation à mon premier choix d'université. Un nœud commença à se former dans mon ventre, accroissant mon anxiété vis-à-vis des acceptations pour l'université, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que les découvertes du mois prochain allaient changer le reste de nos vies.

**=RCP=**

Alors que les jours passaient, ma nervosité augmentait. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine, et je n'avais toujours pas reçu de nouvelles à propos des universités auxquelles Edward avait postulé. Bien sûr, j'avais reçu des lettres de pré-acceptations mais elles étaient de Dartmouth et Brown. Mes parents étaient surexcités, mais je n'avais pas encore reçu de l'université dans laquelle j'avais toujours rêvée d'aller. Stanford.

Et le fait qu'Edward avait reçu une pré-acceptation ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Mon estomac me torturait régulièrement. C'était déprimant de retourner dans ma chambre pour voir une boite-aux-lettres vide chaque jour. Au début, Edward me demandait si j'avais reçu quelque chose et finit éventuellement par arrêter. Je ne savais si c'était parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, ou s'il ne voulait pas en rajouter devant moi. J'appréciai son refus de parler du sujet, parce que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler tous les jours.

On était vendredi soir, et on avait décidé de se poser tous dans la chambre d'Emmett et Jasper pour regarder un film. On était à l'étroit, du fait qu'on était 8, mais installé quand même confortablement. _D'une manière ou d'une autre_, la conversation divergea sur le sujet du grand rendez-vous, qui était prévu pour demain soir.

"Vous avez fait quoi ?" dit Emmett, semblant totalement abasourdi par notre confession.

"Um, eh bien…" commençai-je à dire avant d'être interrompu par Alice.

"On est entré par effraction à la James Bond dans le bureau principal pour essayer de trafiquer la tombola." Elle sourit fièrement.

"C'est trop cool !" s'exclama Emmett, alors qu'il tapait dans la main d'Alice provoquant un bruyant son dans l'air. J'étais surprise qu'il ne lui ait pas fait mal. Je secouai la tête face à leur excitation.

"Et vous ne vous êtes pas fait attrapé ?" demanda Jenny.

"Non… eh bien, presque par Mme Dalton. Mais non," confirma Rose.

"Alors comment ça se fait qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait gagné ?" demanda Edward, se grattant la tête.

On haussa tous nos épaules. "Sérieusement, j'ai cru qu'on avait mis assez de papier dans ces boites. Bien que je ne peux pas dire que Bella et Alice aient fait beaucoup de dégâts à ton énorme cage," dit Steve.

Edward lui lança un regard noir. Les gars rendaient la vie d'Edward impossible à propos de l'énorme cage de tombola. Edward, bien évidemment, leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs pour avoir changé la musique quand son tour était arrivé.

Jenny soupira. "Je souhaite vraiment que ça ait marché. Maintenant, je dois sortir avec Mike Newton demain. Avez-vous entendu les rumeurs qu'il fait circuler dans l'école ? C'est un cauchemar !" Elle grimaça, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de Steve. Steve soupira de frustration.

"Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si horrible," dis-je essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. "D'accord, très bien. Je ne vais pas mentir alors. J'essayai d'être gentille, bon sang." Je soulevai les mains en signe de défaite.

"Je dois admettre que votre idée de jouer les espions et de tenter de trafiquer la tombola me semble assez amusante," dit Edward, essayant de retenir ses rires.

"Les choses qu'on fait pour ceux qu'on aime," dit Steve, secouant la tête.

Je me tendis au dernier mot de Steve. J'étais assez sûre que chaque couple dans cette pièce, en dehors d'Edward et moi, avait dit à l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Edward chuchota à mon oreille. "Ça va ?"

"Je vais bien," mentis-je. Il pouvait voir à travers le mensonge et était sur le point d'insister quand Alice l'interrompit.

"Vous avez décidé de ce que vous alliez faire pour ce rendez-vous ?" demanda Alice. Je savais qu'elle tentait d'avoir des renseignements.

Edward, Emmett et Jenny haussèrent les épaules. "Eh bien, on doit rester sur le campus, il n'y a donc pas beaucoup d'options," ajouta Edward.

"Si Tanya essaye quelque chose, je la tuerai et ferai passer ça pour un accident," cracha Rose à Emmett. Elle semblait 100% sérieuse.

Emmett enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Ne t'inquiète Rosie. Je peux me protéger. J'utiliserai même ma bombe lacrymo si nécessaire," plaisanta-t-elle.

Rose frappa le derrière de sa tête puis d'attraper son visage et l'attirer à elle avant de se lancer dans une session de bécotage.

Le reste d'entre nous leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention sur le film.

Une fois celui-ci terminé, Emmett rétrécit ses yeux. "Vous ne prévoyez pas de nous espionner demain, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rose prit l'expression la plus innocente et mentit à la perfection. "Non, on a des projets. On ne va pas perdre notre temps à vous espionner. On a des choses plus importantes à faire."

Elle parlait principalement pour elle et Alice. Steve avait entrainé Scott et Jasper à l'assister pour espionner Mike et Jenny au cas où Mike dépasserait les limites. Il jurait que c'était plus une affaire de protection que de véritable curiosité. _Ouais, bien sûr !_

Cela faisait deux semaines, et je n'avais toujours pas cédé aux tentatives d'Alice pour me persuader de les rejoindre. Je restai forte et imperturbable. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien qu'Alice puisse faire.

A la fin de la soirée, Edward me raccompagna à ma chambre, comme toutes les autres nuits. Ce n'était pas dangereux dans l'école, mais il était toujours le parfait gentleman. Tout était silencieux et je pouvais entendre les criquets chanter alors qu'on passait. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, me posant un millier de questions.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il, brisant le silence dans l'air.

"Hmm ? Oh, rien," dis-je, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

"Bella, je sais que quelque chose te dérange depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est à cause du rendez-vous de demain ?" appuya-t-il alors qu'il arrêtait de marcher, me faisant me tourner pour lui faire face.

Je me raidis immédiatement. Rose lui avait-elle parlé de mes rêves ? J'allais la tuer !

"Non," mentis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Je sais que tu mens, Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu dois me faire confiance," dit-il.

"Je te fais confiance. Je suis seulement stressée à cause des lettres d'acceptation. C'est tout," dis-je, lui disant une partie de la vérité.

Je pouvais voir qu'il n'avalait pas mon excuse, mais il laissait tomber. Il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux avec une expression sincère sur le visage.

"Bells, ça va aller. Je suis sûre que tu auras quelque chose dans ta boite aux lettres bientôt. Dartmouth et Brown sont aussi de grandes universités. Je t'en prie, arrêtes de t'inquiéter à ce sujet."

_C'est facile pour toi de dire ça._

Je mordis ma langue pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Je ne voulais pas m'attaquer à Edward quand il n'était pas responsable de l'absence de réponse de la part de Stanford. Le point étant que j'étais frustrée par moi-même et le fait que je sois dérangée par ces ridicules et récurrents rêves de Scooby-Doo n'arrangeait pas la situation non plus.

Edward me regardait avec inquiétude. Il sentait que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

_Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi transparente ?_

Je soupirai. "Je vais bien Edward. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?" suppliai-je, espérant que tout allait tout simplement disparaitre.

"Tu es excitée par le voyage pour les vacances de Pâques ?" demanda-t-il.

Je tapai mon front. "Oh mon dieu. J'avais complètement oubliée," bredouillai-je, me grattant la tête.

A ce moment là, le voyage pour les vacances était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais.

Je pouvais le voir froncer légèrement les sourcils, mais il arrêta rapidement. "Oh, eh bien, je suis sûre qu'Alice gère tout pour toi, tu n'as donc pas à te poser de questions," dit-il.

"Edward, je suis désolée d'être une sorte d'épave ces derniers temps. Je suis un peu perdue," soufflai-je.

"Eh bien, j'aimerai vraiment que tu me dises ce que tu penses parce que c'est très dur pour moi de comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête," déclara-t-il.

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Essaye toujours."

Je voulais tout lui dire. Je voulais exploser et lui parler de toutes mes inquiétudes et tout ce qui me stressait. Mais comment ?

A la place de penser logiquement à une réponse comme une personne normale, je finis par tout déballer.

"Quels sont tes plans en ce qui nous concerne ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ça ?" criai-je pratiquement, pointant mon doigt entre nous. Je pense que ce que je dis lui fit peur parce qu'il recula avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

"Tu veux que ça dure ou ça sera fini une fois qu'on aura notre diplôme ?" Je mordis ma lèvre sachant que j'en avais trop dit. Pourquoi devais-je toujours lâcher des trucs pareils sans réfléchir ?

La colère passa dans ses yeux, me nouant le ventre. "Bella, c'est ce que tu penses ?" murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Je hochai lentement la tête et baissai les yeux vers le sol. Je l'entendis soupirer. Il faisait probablement courir une main dans ses cheveux, mais je n'osais pas le regardait.

Le silence dans l'air était étouffant, et tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était les croquets. Je décidai de parler d'abord pour lui donner une chance de s'échapper.

"Il est tard, et je suis fatiguée. Je te verrai plus tard. Amuses-toi bien demain," murmurai-je avant de courir à l'intérieur de mon, dortoir. Je n'osai pas me retourner pour voir son visage. Il avait probablement assez de preuves maintenant pour confirmer que j'étais bien folle.

Après être entré dans sa chambre et avoir mis mon pyjama, je montai dans mon lit, terrifié d'une chose. Son silence. C'était une chose que d'avoir une réaction mais une autre d'avoir un profond silence. Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé signifié ?

Deux heures plus tard, je me réveillé d'un autre rêve où Fred quittait Daphné pour Velma. Je changeai de côté, me sentant complètement frustrée. J'en avais assez du symbolisme caché. Je devais faire quelque chose, et je mourais de savoir ce qui allait arriver demain soir. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si j'avais besoin de découvrir ses véritables sentiments pour moi. Non pas que son rencard avec Mona donnerait des réponses, mais peut-être qu'il y aurait quelques indices. Et peut-être, peut-être que j'aurai finalement ma réponse.

Je pris mon téléphone, ma décision finale étant prise. Et j'envoyai un texto à Alice.

**=RCP=**

"Alice, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de porter une robe pour ce soir ?" crachai-je de l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait donné une robe d'été bleue marine après qu'elle m'ait coiffée et maquillée.

"Bien sûr, Bella. On doit continuer à prétendre qu'on fait une soirée entre filles, on doit donc être sur notre 31 au cas où quelqu'un nous voit.

_Tu te fous de moi ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, Bella, et mets cette fichue robe. On n'a pas toute la nuit," railla Rose depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

"D'accord, d'accord." Je mis la robe et sortis de la salle de bain pour voir mes amies habillées de la tête au pied, comme si on sortait pour la soirée.

"Allons-y !" dit Rose, s'accrochant à Alice et moi, et nous tirant hors de la chambre.

"D'accord, alors les règles pour le rendez-vous de ce soir sont qu'ils doivent rester sur le campus, et je sais exactement où Edward et Emmett seront," dit Alice alors qu'on marchait vers le centre commercial du campus.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour protester mais la refermai immédiatement. Elle avait raison. Si Tanya avait gagné Edward, mes rêves seraient plus tôt centrés sur Cruels Intentions et non Scooby-Doo.

Je suivis Alice et Rose qui marchaient devant moi. "Je sais qu'Emmett emmène Tanya manger à la _Cheesecake Factory_, puis va l'emmener faire du bowling. Je me suis arrangé pour que notre table soit de l'autre côté de celle d'Emmett," dit Alice.

"Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?" interrompis-je.

"Connections, Bella ! On sera assez proches pour entendre ce dont ils vont parler mais il ne sera pas en mesure de nous voir à cause de la cloison séparatrice." Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Alors, je ne serai pas capable de voir si elle pose ses mains sur mon homme ?" dit Rose avec possessivité.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. "Ils devraient arrivés très bientôt, allons-y !" Comment Alice avait fait pour connaitre les détails exacts du rendez-vous d'Emmett me dépassait.

Une fois arrivé au restaurant, notre serveur nous installa sur la banquette à côté de celle d'Emmett. On n'avait pas à s'asseoir juste à côté d'eux parce que je pouvais entendre la voix d'Emmett à travers toute la salle.

"Alors, comment trouves-tu tous tes ragots pour ton rubrique, hein ?" demanda-t-il.

On se pencha plus près de la séparation pour entendre sa réponse. J'avais toujours été moi-même curieuse et me demandais comment elle savait tout ce qui se passait dans l'école. Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Alice s'illuminer, et Rose tentait de savoir si elle mettait ses mains sur Emmett.

"C'est clair que je ne peux pas partager ça avec toi. Mais j'ai des sources," taquina Tanya.

Merde ! Et moi qui croyais que j'allais avoir la réponse à la source.

"Alors, tu sais tout ?" demanda Emmett.

"Je sais bien plus que ce que j'imprime. Ça c'est certain," dit Tanya.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment et on retint toutes notre souffle. Je pouvais dire qu'Emmett était en pleine réflexion avant de reparler.

"Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Maria Ramos ?"

Je devais le reconnaitre à mon dadais de frère. Il était intelligent même si parfois il agissait comme un idiot fini. Je pouvais voir que Rose était fière, et Alice se pressait encore plus contre la séparation pour entendre la réponse.

"J'en sais assez," dit Tanya d'un ton sec.

Et c'était tout. Emmett ne demanda rien d'autre. Il avait probablement peur de poser des questions parce qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à partager. J'étais sûre qu'Emmett serait peut-être capable de lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre mais c'était une petite possibilité.

Je devais reconnaître quelque chose à Tanya. Elle ne semblait pas aussi diabolique que je l'avais imaginé dans ma tête. Elle connaissait un tas de choses mais ne ressentait pas le besoin de l'imprimer. De par cette réplique, je savais qu'elle avait une conscience. J'espérai simplement qu'elle était notre clef pour trouver un moyen d'attraper Maria.

Le reste du diner fut ennuyeux, et je comptais silencieusement les minutes. Je commençai à taper mon pied sur le sol avec impatience.

"Bella, on a presque fini ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on devrait les suivre au bowling," chuchota Alice.

"Parle pour toi. C'est sûr que j'y vais," cracha Rose, n'éloignant pas son regard de la banquette où Emmett et Tanya était installés, hors de sa vue.

"Bien. On doit se séparer alors. Je vais y aller avec Bella. On te voit plus tard alors. N'oublie pas, on veut un résumé complet de ce qui s'est passé," dit Alice, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

"Bella, allons-y ! On doit se dépêcher !"

Puis elle attrapa mon bras et me dirigea hors du restaurant après avoir dit au revoir à Rose d'un signe de la main.

"Edward devrait arriver par ici d'ici 10 minutes, alors pressons-nous." Elle m'entraina vers la cour. Il y avait des arbres et des buissons tout autour.

"Comment sais-tu qu'Edward va l'emmener ici ?" demandai-je.

"Apparemment, Mona est obsédée par l'astronomie. Il a décidé de l'emmener observer les étoiles puisqu'elle aime vraiment ça," dit Alice.

Alors qu'on s'approchait d'un banc livre, je regardai alentours avant de poser mes yeux sur Alice. "Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?"

"Tu vois cet arbre ?" Elle pointait du doigt un large chêne qui surplombait le banc.

"Ouais," dis-je doucement, essayant de deviner ce qu'Alice avait à l'esprit. Je savais qu'elle manigançait quelque chose, et je n'aurai probablement pas dû lui demander.

"On va monter dedans," dit Alice avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi ? Tu es folle ?" criai-je. Les quelques personnes qui se baladaient sur le campus s'arrêtèrent pour nous fixer.

Alice me fit taire avant de chuchoter. "Bella, tu dois être silencieuse. Et oui, on va monter dans cet arbre."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux grimper dans un arbre ? Et avec une robe ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer. Alice, ne me connais-tu pas ? Oublie ça. Je retourne dans ma chambre. C'est ridicule. De toutes les choses les plus folles," maugréai-je en me dirigeant vers mon dortoir.

Elle courut après moi, me tirant en arrière. "Reprends-toi, Bella ! N'abandonne pas maintenant ! Edward sera là dans moins de 10 minutes. Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? En plus, c'est de grimper dans un arbre, et je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas," dit-elle avec confidence, tapant sa tempe. Elle faisait toujours ça, et ça commençait à m'énerver, mais je devais le reconnaître. Elle avait toujours raison… la plupart du temps.

"Bien !" soufflai-je croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. "Tu montes en premier pour que je vois comment tu fais ça."

Bien sûr, elle monta dans l'arbre avec facilité et tout en grâce. Pourquoi diable avais-je accepté de faire ça ? _Parce que tu veux vois voir Edward ! Idiote !_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de monter dans l'arbre aussi agilement que possible. Bien évidemment, je respirai bruyamment durant l'escalade et essayai de maintenir ma jupe pour l'empêcher de trop remonter.

"Bella ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils sont presque là !" pouvais-je entendre couiner Alice au-dessus de moi.

"J'essaye !" dis-je hargneusement. Je poussai mon corps vers haut et fus en mesure de trouver une branche solide pour m'asseoir à proximité d'Alice. Elle se trouvait une branche plus loin. L'arbre était massif et il y avait tellement de feuilles qu'on était facilement cachées.

"Chut, je peux les entendre arriver !" chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Elle avait des oreilles bioniques ou quoi ?

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

"Je sais que tu aimes l'astronomie alors… j'ai pensé que ça serait agréable d'être dehors," dit-il. Je pouvais sentir l'hésitation dans sa voix et peut-être une pointe de maladresse.

"C'est gentil de ta part," répondit Mona. Sa voix était râpeuse. On aurait dit une diseuse de bonnes aventures. Je pouvais voir leurs ombres se rapprocher du banc et les entendis s'asseoir.

Je vis Edward s'écarter de Mona. Il essayait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, et je souris.

"J'ai remarqué que quelque chose semblait clocher avec toi pendant la soirée. Tu vas bien, Edward ?" demanda Mona de sa voix rauque.

"Ouais, ça va." Il haussa les épaules.

Je mordis ma lèvre. Il était manifestement dérangé par quelque chose. Je pouvais le dire de par sa réaction.

"Si tu as besoin d'un ami, je suis à l'écoute," dit-elle. Elle semblait gentille et pas comme quelqu'un qui essayait de me voler mon petit-ami comme dans mes rêves. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable d'avoir penser à elle de cette manière.

Alice me regarda doucement, semblant en accord avec mes pensées.

Il soupira. "Eh bien, c'est à propos de Bella, ma copine."

"Oh, oui, elle est très jolie. Je pense que vous fait un beau couple. Était-elle d'accord avec ça ?" Je pouvais sentir la peur dans sa voix.

"Eh bien, d'accord n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai," dit-il, riant tout seul.

"Oh, eh bien, si ça peut vous faire aller mieux, je voulais vraiment donner à une œuvre de charité, et je ne pensais pas du tout gagner," bredouilla-t-elle.

Pouvais-je me sentir plus mal ?

"Je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal d'avoir gagné. Elle ne m'a simplement pas dit ce qui la gêne, et je ne sais pas quoi faire," dit-il.

"C'est à propos de l'université ?" demanda Mona. Comment le savait-elle ?

"Oui, je pense. Je crois qu'elle se demande ce qui va nous arriver, surtout si on ne va pas dans la même face."

"Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" appuya Mona.

"Bien sûr que je veux qu'on reste ensemble, peu importe quoi," dit Edward.

"Lui as-tu dit ça ?" ajouta Mona.

Il y eut une légère pause. "Non, j'ai pensé qu'elle le savait."

Les gars sont si bêtes !

A ce moment là, Alice me tapa, ma faisant serrer la branche plus étroitement tandis que je perdais presque l'équilibre.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. "_Oh !_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" dis-je silencieusement.

"Parce que tu es stupide !" dit-elle en retour.

"C'est la différence entre les filles et les garçons, Edward. Les filles ne peuvent lire dans tes pensées, et tu ne peux pas lire dans les leurs. Tu dois lui dire," dit Mona.

Il y eut une autre pause. "Tu sais quoi ? Tu es vraiment intelligente, Mona. Merci du conseil, mais c'est ton rendez-vous. On ne devrait plus parler de mes problèmes. Alors tu aimes vraiment l'astronomie, hein ?"

Je souris principalement parce que j'étais extrêmement fière de lui. Il voulait toujours faire en sorte que Mona se sente spéciale, bien que la conversation ait dérivée. Et Mona était super de lui avoir donné un conseil, et j'en étais reconnaissante.

Mona s'exclamant, "C'est quelque chose à propos des étoiles qui m'excite," fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre ma prise sur la branche et qu'un craquement bruyant se fasse entendre.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact avec le sol en-dessous, mais rien ne vint. A la place, je me sentis pendre la tête en bas. Ma robe commençait à tomber, exposant ma culotte au monde entier.

_Oh mon dieu ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je rêve. Dites-moi que je rêve._

J'entendis Alice crier, "Bella !"

Je gardai mes yeux fermés, espérant qu'Edward et Mona ne me verraient pas. J'essayai désespérément de garder ma robe sur moi pour cacher mes sous-vêtements, mais la gravité n'aidait pas. Peut-être que j'étais trop haut dans l'arbre. Peut-être qu'ils ne me verraient pas.

"Bella ?" Je grinçai au son de sa voix, sachant que j'avais été prise la main dans le sac.

**Oups.**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir Edward me regarder à l'envers et Mona m'observer avec inquiétude.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," lâchai-je sans réfléchir. C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire.

"Bella, nous espionnais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et mordis ma lèvre.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Edward !" dit Alice alors qu'elle apparaissait à côté d'Edward et de Mona. Comment était-elle descendue aussi vite ?

Un groupe d'élèves commença à se former près de l'arbre auquel je pendais toujours. J'essayai désespérément de me couvrir, mais c'était presque impossible.

"Um, les gens. Un peu d'aide, s'il vous plait. Je pense que je suis coincée," suppliai-je alors que je sentais mon visage viré au rouge écrevisse.

Edward leva un sourcil, et je jurai que la pensée de me laisser pendue là pour souffrir traversa son esprit. Il soupira puis s'approcha pour tirer sur la ceinture de ma robe qui était enroulée autour de la branche. Je tombai doucement dans ses bras avant qu'il ne me dépose au sol.

"Merci," dis-je, baissant les yeux au sol, mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Il devait vraiment être déçu maintenant.

"Alice a tord. C'est ce que tu crois. J'espionnai. Je l'admets, et je suis totalement gênée et honteuse, surtout d'avoir ruiné votre soirée. Je suis vraiment désolée," plaidai-je.

"Bella…" soupira Edward, mais je levais la main pour l'arrêter.

Je regardai Mona. "Mona, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Alice et moi allons partir maintenant, et vous pouvez retourner à votre rendez-vous en paix," dis-je avant de me retourner et de commencer à m'en aller, la tête toujours basse.

"Bella, regarde—" entendis-je Edward derrière moi, mais Alice l'interrompit.

"Non ! Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai harceler toute la semaine. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire 'non', me disant qu'elle te faisait confiance et qu'elle ne voulait pas t'espionner. Mais tu sais comment je suis," radota Alice.

Le rire dédaigneux en réponse d'Edward me fit grimacer. Il devait être furieux contre moi.

"Alice, arrête. Partons tout simplement." J'attrapai son bras et la tirai, les larmes emplissant mes yeux. J'avais tout ruinée. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans ses yeux.

"Bella !" appela Edward. Merde ! Il semblait en colère.

Je continuai à tirer Alice, refusant de lui répondre alors qu'une larme descendait le long de mon visage.

"Bella, ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolée. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas comment m'arrêter parfois," murmura Alice, semblant vaincue.

"Alice, j'étais d'accord. On verra s'il veut me reparler un jour," marmonnai-je.

"Il te parlera. C'est mon frère, et je le ferai parler s'il ne veut pas," dit-elle.

"Alice, j'apprécie ton aide mais je ne veux pas que tu influences Edward, d'autre manière que ce soit. Tout est de ma faute et j'ai besoin de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses," dis-je.

"Bella, je t'ai mis dans la merde, et je t'en sortirai."

"Alice, s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'en inquiéter seule," plaidai-je, espérant qu'elle n'arriva pas avec une autre horrible idée.

On marcha jusqu'au dortoir en silence, alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Non seulement j'avais écouté leur conversation toute entière, mais j'avais été prise sur le fait. Et j'avais pratiquement montré ma culotte à tout le monde en même temps. C'était probablement la situation la plus gênante de ma vie. Ajoutez ça à la liste sans fin.

* * *

**Je voulais vraiment m'excuser du retard. Entre l'écriture de mon mémoire et mon pc portable qui m'a lâcher, j'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire.**

**J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que je vais poster le prochain chapitre très rapidement mais ça serait vous mentir. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être assez chaotique mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour traduire un peu tous les jours. Pas forcément RCP mais les autres fics aussi.**

**En tout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. L'auteur s'excuse de cette longue absence et a promis de continuer à poster de nouveaux chapitres avec une certaine régularité, donc avec un peu de chance (et si je fais bien mon boulot) vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre entre les chapitres**

**Maintenant que vous avez lu tout ça, il ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton :D  
**


	34. Lovesong

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Extrêmement désolée pour la longue attende. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Lovesong**

Chanson - Lovesong, The Cure

* * *

J'avais dis à Alice de me laisser un peu de temps seule alors que j'étais assise dans ma chambre en train de pleurer. C'était principalement parce que j'étais en colère contre moi d'avoir été idiote. Éventuellement, quand les larmes séchèrent, je commençai à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, essayant de déterminer ce que j'allais faire pour me sortir de ce bordel que j'avais crée.

Devrais-je attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Edward et supplier pour son pardon ? Ou devrais-je lui écrire une lettre ? E-mail ? Texto ?

Il y avait des millions de façons de communiquer avec une personne et le fait de parler avec face à face, ce qui était probablement la chose juste à faire, m'effrayait. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à sa déception.

Je pouvais courir et me cacher. Si je l'évitais, alors peut-être que je pourrais résister à son plan de casser les choses avec moi parce que ça allait sûrement être le cas. J'étais folle et il avait toutes les raison d'être en en colère et contrarié.

A ce point là, je romprais avec moi pour toutes les choses gênantes que je lui avais fait traverser.

L'anxiété me rendait folle, je décidais donc d'aller marcher dehors pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'attrapais mes clefs et courus à la porte.

Alors que je courais hors du bâtiment, je pris de grosses bouffées d'air frais pour aider à calmer le mouvement rapide de mon cœur. Je décidais de marcher dans la direction opposée à celle où j'avais quitté Mona et Edward. Leur rentrer dedans aurait été plus que gênant pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Je me baladai sur le campus de l'école, perdue dans mes pensées et commençai à réfléchir à tout. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement dire à Edward que je l'aimais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à le dire en premier ? Pourquoi était-ce un problème ? Si tu aimais vraiment quelqu'un, tu devrais le crier au monde et le dire à cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Je commençai à me remémorer tous les souvenirs que j'avais de lui. Le bal de la rentrée, Halloween, noël. Chaque moment de chaque jour que j'avais passé avec lui. Il était mon monde tout comme j'étais le sien.

Je voulais me taper pour n'avoir rien dit et pour avoir tout questionné. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux chaque fois que je fermais les miens et me représentais son visage. Je pouvais le voir dans ses actions et je pouvais le sentir irradier de lui.

A ce moment là, ça me frappa. Je n'en avais rien à faire s'il était contrarié ou seulement déçu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'en avais rien à faire si le moment le plus gênant de ma vie m'était arrivé il y a tout juste deux heures et était toujours frais dans nos esprits. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que je ressentais et m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait.

Je courus vers son dortoir. Je courus dans son bâtiment, passant des gars qui me regardaient, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je m'arrêtais devant sa chambre et tapais à la porte, espérant qu'il serait de retour de son rencard avec Mona.

"Edward," appelai-je.

Il n'y avait pas de son de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je frappais plus fort cette fois, espérant qu'il était là mais qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre.

"Edward, c'est moi," dis-je. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas me parler mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'allais détruire cette porte si nécessaire. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore de retour.

Je marchais vers la chambre de Scott, qui était la plus proche d'Edward et vis que sa porte était grande ouverte. Il y avait des bruits de bombes explosant et de coups de feu. Je regardais à l'intérieur et le vis avec Mark, les yeux collés sur l'écran de télé, jouant à _Call of Duty_.

"Hey, les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Edward ?" demandai-je.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'ils ne m'avaient pas entendus.

"Um, coucou ?"

Je parlais plus fort cette fois et cognais à la porte. Ce ne fut que quelques seconds plus tard que Mark se tourna à peine sur le côté pour me jeter un coup d'œil pendant une seconde avant de retourner sa concentration sur le jeu. Scott grogna, ce que je pris pour un signe qu'il savait que j'étais là.

"Oh, hi, Bella !" dit rapidement Mark, appuyant fermement sur les boutons de sa manette.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu Edward ?"

De nouveau aucune réponse. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et fus sur le point de recommencer quand Brian glissa à côté de moi et sauta dans la chambre.

"Tu n'iras nulle part avec ces deux là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bells ?" demanda-t-il.

"As-tu vu Edward ?"

"Il est revenu mais est parti il y a quelques instant. Il semblait pressé. As-tu essayé de l'appeler ?"

Je vérifier dans mes poches pour mon téléphone.

"Merde ! Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. Je dois y retourner et le trouver. Merci ! Au revoir, les gars !" criai-je avant de partir et reçu en réponse une série de grognements.

Je courus vers mon bâtiment et commençai à monter les escaliers quand je vis un large groupe de filles installées devant l'escalier. J'essayai de passer à travers mais la foule était large et grandissait sans cesse.

Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Edward et de la musique bruyante. "Bella ! Je t'en prie, Bella ! Ecoute moi !" cria-t-il fortement tout en tapant à la porte. Je pouvais le voir au loin mais n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait.

Je pouvais entendre le volume de la musique descendre un peu. Il posa son front contre la porte, semblant défait. Je tentai de pousser les filles pour passer mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme un mur massif de filles qui se tenait devant moi créant un blocage entre nous. Elles étaient sans aucun doute curieuses de voir ce qu'il se passait. Puis, je commençai à entendre leurs chuchotements.

"Je me demande ce qu'il se passe."

"On dirait qu'elle est fâchée. Ça fait 10 minutes qu'il se tient là à frapper à la porte et elle ne l'a toujours pas ouverte."

"S'ils ont rompus, je tente ma chance la première !" Je regardais dans la direction d'où cette phrase était venue et lançai un regard noir à fille.

Puis j'entendis Edward se remettre à parler et j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait, "Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler en ce moment et je sais que j'ai été le plus grand des cons."

Je pouvais voir le sommet de sa tête et ses mains tiraient ses cheveux. "Edward !" essayai-je de crier mais il ne se tourna pas. Je doute qu'il puisse m'entendre avec la foule massive qui se tenait entre nous.

"Tu dois savoir ce que je ressens, Bella. J'aurais préféré de dire ça en face mais tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, alors je vais juste te le dire."

"Ed—"

Je fus interrompu quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras. Je me tournais pour voir Alice me dévisager avec des yeux curieux. "Que diable se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de voir au-dessus de la foule mais elle était bien trop petite.

Je haussais les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je viens juste de retourner après avoir cherché Edward et maintenant ces groupies sont là et tout ce que je peux entendre c'est lui en train de parler mais je ne peux pas le voir et il ne m'entend pas !" Je soupirais de frustration.

J'entendis Edward parler à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il semblait nerveux. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? "Je… je veux que tu saches que je voulais que cette histoire dure. Je veux cette histoire. Et je pense que tu devrais l'entendre ou encore mieux j'ai besoin de faire ça pour toi."

Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge. Puis je sentis Alice enfoncer ses ongles dans mon bras. "Ow ! Alice, c'est quoi ça ?"

Je regardais dans ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient remplis de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

"Bella, tu dois l'_arrêter_," supplia-t-elle, "avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

De quoi parlait-elle ?

Puis ça commença.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again_," chanta-t-il.

À ce moment, le monde s'arrêta.

J'avais toujours cru qu'Edward était parfait. Avoir eu le béguin pour lui depuis 3 ans m'avait fait penser que tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait. La façon dont il marchait, la façon dont il parlait, être simplement qui il était. Même après qu'on se soit mis ensemble, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était parfait et qu'il était bon en tout. Je suis sûre que l'école entière pensait la même chose puisqu'il était vénéré presque comme un dieu. Mais il y avait une chose qu'Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas faire. Et c'était chanter.

Je repensais au feu de joie et essayais de me souvenir s'il avait chanté. J'aurais juré que c'était le cas mais il disait les mots sans vraiment chanter. Sa voix était toujours douce comme le velours, mais pour une raison inconnue, sans chant était… terrible.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again._"

"C'est quoi cet horrible bruit ?" entendis-je quelqu'un grincer derrière moi. Heureusement, j'étais heureuse qu'Edward ne l'ai pas entendu.

La foule devant moi commença à chuchoter et à ricaner alors qu'il continuer à chanter, grincement, mais alors les filles commencèrent à se disperser.

"Et moi qui croyais qu'il était bon en tout," chouina une seconde alors qu'elle s'en allait.

"Avec une voix pareille, non merci, elle peut le garder."

"Alors, il n'est pas Mr. Parfait, mais il est toujours canon." Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de la fille qui matait Edward.

"Je t'en prie, fais-le s'arrêter," supplia une fille qui se tenait devant moi en se tournant. Je regardais Alice qui avait une expression de terreur peinte sur le visage.

La foule avait sérieusement diminuée et me permettait maintenant de le voir clairement.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again,"_ continua-t-il, chantant faux de la plus horrible des façons.

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Sûrement, c'était quelque chose qui m'arriverait à moi mais pas à Edward. Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse arriver un jour mais j'avais manifestement tord. Et alors que je me tenais là à le regarder, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur la porte et je vis un chouchou noir autour de la poignée. Uh oh… ce n'était pas bon. Je devais l'arrêter maintenant. J'essayais de passer devant les quelques filles qui se tenaient toujours là à le regarder, choquée.

"_However far away_," chanta-t-il mais il fut abruptement coupé quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

Emmett se précipita dehors et attrapa Edward dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Edward sortir presque de ses yeux, "_I will always love you_," chanta Emmett, finissant les paroles de la chanson.

Puis Emmett reposa Edward par terre alors qu'il le poussa en arrière. "Lâche-moi, Emmett."

"Tu sais que je t'aime, mec, mais t'as sérieusement besoin de prendre des putains de cours de chant," répliqua Emmett recevant quelques rires de la part de la foule qui se dispersait.

Edward ignora le commentaire d'Emmett et continua. "Où est Bella ? Je croyais qu'elle était à l'intérieur."

"Nope," répondit Emmett.

"Alors tu as tout entendu ?"

"Ouaip."

Edward soupira. "Je vais partir à la recherché de Bella alors."

"Hey, prends son portable, il n'arrête pas de sonner toutes les 30 secondes avec la musique "Teenage Dream" de Glee, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à la porte. Je ne peux pas supporter autant de Glee." Emmett lui jeta mon portable.

"Finalement, un peu de paix et de silence," grommela Emmett alors qu'il claquait la porte. Edward fit tomber ses épaules et se tourna pour marcher dans ma direction. La plupart des filles qui se tenait autour de nous était maintenant parti. Alice était toujours là et je savais que c'était parce qu'elle était curieuse.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas vu et je n'avais toujours rien dit. J'étais impressionnée et totalement sans voix. Ce merveilleux gars était prêt à se mettre la honte devant un dortoir juste pour me dire la seule chose que je voulais entendre. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'il réalise qu'il chantait si mal alors peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était gênant.

Il s'approcha de là où je me tenais et leva finalement les yeux vers moi. Nos yeux se trouvèrent instantanément et puis il commença à bredouiller. "Tu as probablement vu tout ça et ce n'est certainement pas comme j'ai imaginé que ça arrive. Je voulais que ça soit spé—"

Je l'interrompis, ne voulant plus entendre ça. "Je t'aime."

Il mit du temps à réaliser mes mots puis sembla comme dans le brouillard. Puis, il réussi à revenir à lui alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de moi et chuchotai dans mon oreille, "Je t'aime tellement."

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. De mon côté, je voulais plus et je le poussais contre moi et allongeais le baiser.

Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était Alice qui disait, "Ok, le show est terminé les gens. Retournez dans vos chambres. Tout va bien ici."

Je souris contre les lèvres d'Edward alors qu'on s'écartait l'un de l'autre mais réalisais qu'on avait quand même besoin de parler.

"Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été une telle idiote. J'ai ruinée ta soirée avec Mona et j'ai été si stupide de ne pas te faire confiance. J'avais ces rêves fous. Plutôt du genre cauchemars et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Avec le stress des lettres pour la fac et ne sachant pas où je me tenais, j'ai abandonnée et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû," dis-je, baissant les yeux vers le sol, en signe de gêne.

Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde. "C'est bon, Bella. Je sais que tu as des peurs. J'ai eu les miennes aussi. Je ne suis pas en colère. D'accord, c'était assez amusant de te voir dans cet arbre." Il rit alors que je le frappais doucement à l'épaule et fis la moue.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je savais que quelque chose te gênait et honnêtement je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je croyais que tu savais ce que je voulais mais alors j'ai réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées et je ne peux pas lire les tiennes. Je veux que tu sache que mon désir est que notre histoire dure. Même si on va dans des facs différentes ou que quelque chose arrive. Je veux être avec toi," dit-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

"Moi aussi," dis-je alors que je serrais sa main et m'enveloppais dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête contre son torse jusqu'à ce que je réalise quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Edward, sentant ma tension.

"Je suis bloquée hors de ma chambre." Je m'écartai de lui pour le regarder. Il leva un sourcil, confus.

"Dès qu'il y a un chouchou noir sur la poignée, ça veut habituellement dire que, uh, Rose et Emmett sont en train de, um, _s'amuser_," dis-je.

Edward grimaça et il attrapa ma main me dirigeant vers les escaliers. "Pas besoin de l'image mentale. Retournons à ma chambre."

Alors qu'on marchait vers sa chambre, il me posa une question. "Que se passait-il dans tes cauchemars ?"

Je me détournais, gênée mais alors quelque chose me passa par la tête. "Je t'en parlerais si tu me promets quelque chose."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je t'en prie, ne chante plus jamais," taquinai-je.

"Etais-je vraiment _si_ mauvais ?" Il s'arrêta de marcher.

"Je ne pense pas être en mesure de supporter The Cure à nouveau," dis-je alors que je le tirais vers sa chambre.

**=RCP=**

"Dieu, Alice ! Que diable as-tu mis là-dedans ?"cria Edward alors qu'il tentait de pousser sa valise dans mon 4x4. Il se fâchait rarement mais je suppose qu'après la 5e valise, ça devenait fatiguant.

"Des vêtements et du matériel de camping. On a besoin d'être préparé," dit-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, essayant avec difficulté de montrer à Edward qu'elle ferait les choses à sa manière.

"Mais on reste dans des cabanes, Alice," ajoutai-je.

"Ouais, je sais mais je veux juste être sûre qu'on a tout ce dont on a besoin."

"On ne peut pas faire ça, petit lutin. Le matériel de camping doit rester ici. Il n'y a plus de place. Désolé," dit Emmett, recevant une moue d'Alice.

Le parking entier de l'école était rempli de voitures. Nous étions finalement arrivés aux vacances de printemps et tout le monde faisait ses valises pour la longue semaine qui nous attendait.

Nous avions une caravane de voitures prête à aller à Mammoth Lakes pour la semaine entière. Nous étions à peu près 20 au total, les parents d'Alice et Edward avaient loués deux cabanes. Une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Bien évidemment, ils venaient en tant que chaperons parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance dans le fait que nous puissions rester seuls.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, nous nous mîmes en route. Edward conduisait ma voiture et nous étions juste derrière le 4x4 Mercedes noir de Carlisle et Esme.

Bien sûr, nous avions des talkies-walkies qui étaient stratégiquement placés dans toutes les voitures qui suivaient derrière nous. Les voitures de Brian et Steve étaient au milieu et Emmett suivait en queue avec son énorme camion.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures que Rose appela au talkie walkie.

"_On a encore besoin de s'arrêter, Emmett a besoin d'une pause pipi."_

"_Encore ? Em, c'est genre la cinquième fois déjà. Tu es pire qu'une fille. Tu ne peux pas te retenir ?"_ répondis-je, recevant quelques rires dans le talkie.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett en train de tenter d'attraper le talkie-walkie des mains de Rose. _"J'ai essayé de me retenir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime boire _Big Gulps_."_

"_On fera un arrêt à la prochaine station à essence sur la droite,"_ dit Esme à travers le haut-parleur.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

"Il est toujours comme ça pendant vos matchs à l'extérieur ?" demanda Alice à Edward.

"Ouais. Les coachs sont toujours durs avec lui à cause de ça. Je jure qu'il a la vessie d'un enfant de cinq ans," dit Edward, avec un sourire en coin.

Jasper rit. "Bienvenu dans le Monde d'Emmett."

Après 3 heures et 2 arrêts supplémentaires, on passa enfin le panneau signalant "Mammoth Lakes".

Nous commençâmes à suivre une route en terre qui montait dans la montagne. Après quelques virages à droite et à gauche, Carlisle et Esme donnèrent l'impression de ne pas être certains de l'endroit ils allaient.

"Tu pense qu'on est perdu ?" Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward avec inquiétude alors qu'il prenait le talkie-walkie. Alice et Jasper étaient endormis dans les sièges arrière.

"Je ne pense pas. Laisse-moi vérifier," dit-il.

"Maman, tu sais où sont les cabanes ?"

"J'ai entré les coordonnées dans le GPS mais il semble ne pas recevoir de signal. On devrait bientôt arriver," dit Esme.

"J'espère que c'est bientôt parce que j'ai encore besoin d'aller aux toilettes," chouina Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Après quelques demi-tours et un chemin de boue, nous nous arrêtâmes devant deux cabanes qui étaient situées l'une à côté de l'autre autour d'une large et circulaire allée. Edward arrêta la voiture et nous sortîmes doucement alors qu'Alice et Jasper commençaient à s'éveiller de leurs siestes.

Tous les autres sortirent des voitures et s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les deux cabanes devant nous. Je ne savais pas quoi penser du spectacle devant moi mais je me pinçai secrètement, me demandant si je rêvais. Edward baissa les yeux vers moi et rit silencieusement alors que je me remettais à regarder d'un air choqué les cabanes.

Les cabanes étaient faites de morceaux de bois et semblaient extrêmement vieilles, ce qui je suppose était standard pour n'importe quelle cabane mais ces deux là étaient dégoutantes. Les vitres étaient maculées de boue et il était quasiment impossible de voir à travers. Des toiles d'araignée étaient visibles dans tous les coins de la cabane. Les volets des fenêtres étaient à moitié détruits. Les cabanes ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir été utilisées depuis des années, voire peut-être un siècle.

Et à en juger par les standards d'Esme, et s'ils sont similaires aux goûts de ma mère, ça allait définitivement pas le faire.

"Tante Esme, c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Alice avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Je pouvais entendre tous les autres commencer à marmonner entre eux.

"Les enfants, laissez-moi vérifier. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la photo des cabanes que j'ai louée. J'ai fait en sorte de trouver deux cabanes _sympa_ et _nouvelles_," dit Esme alors qu'elle sortait son portable et commençait à pianoter dessus. Je pouvais voir qu'elle commençait à être frustrée alors qu'elle frappait le téléphone à plusieurs reprises.

"Il n'y a pas de signal. Pouvez-vous tous vérifier vos téléphones ?" dit-elle d'une voix pincée.

Les vingt que nous étions sortirent nos portables mais personne n'avait un signal.

"Je peux envoyer des textos mais pas téléphoner," répondit Rose. Certaines des autres filles hochèrent la tête, signalant qu'elles étaient dans le même cas.

"Chérie, vérifions si les clefs sont les bonnes. Ça pourrait être le mauvais endroit," dit calmement Carlisle alors qu'il marchait vers une cabane et mettait la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un nuage de poussière se forma dans l'entrée.

Je pouvais voir Esme et Carlisle se regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Emmett poussa Esme et Carlisle et rentra à l'intérieur de la cabane, cherchant désespérément les toilettes. Carlisle entra doucement après lui essayant d'analyser ce à quoi nous avions à faire mais je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Esme semblait en état de choc. Elle paniquait et ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Juste alors, tout ce que je pus entendre fut le cri à faire froid dans le dos d'Emmett alors qu'il courait hors de la maison, serrant son pantalon dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le reste des filles commencèrent à crier avec lui, sautant de peur, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Etait-il blessé ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivée ?

Je criai aussi fort que je pouvais et attrapa immédiatement Edward, effrayée qu'il puisse y avoir un prisonnier en cavale caché à l'intérieur. Il me poussa derrière lui, se mettant en position de défense, prêt à faire face à ce qui avait effrayé Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" cria Rose alors qu'Emmett courait derrière elle pour se cacher.

"Il y a une chose vivante dans ces toilettes. Une chose !" hoqueta-t-il.

"Quelle chose ?" demanda Edward, avec précaution.

Juste alors je sentis une odeur horrible. "C'est quoi cette odeur immonde ?" demanda Steve en plissant le nez.

Nous commençâmes tous à renifler juste alors qu'un putois se précipitait hors de la cabane en direction de la forêt. Esme hurla, s'accrochant à Carlisle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"EMMETT !" hurla Rose.

"Mec, tu t'es fait aspergé !" fit Scott tout en bouchant son nez.

"Oh, merde," dit Emmett, se reniflant.

"Les enfants, on part d'ici ! Il n'y aucune chance que nous restions là. Je vais descendre et nous trouver des chambres d'hôtel ou une autre cabane. Attendez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne," dit Esme frénétiquement, attrapant Carlisle et le lançant dans le siège passager alors qu'elle sautait dans le siège conducteur et dirigea la voiture hors de l'allée.

"Je ne pense pas avoir vu ta mère aussi effrayée, Edward," dit Steve.

"Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu non plus," marmonna Edward, recevant plusieurs regards inquiet.

"Tu pus tellement, Emmett !" Je fronçai le nez et le bouchai pour m'éviter de respirer.

"Comment je m'en débarrasse ?" demanda Emmett.

"Tu dois te laver avec du jus de tomate," dit Mark.

"Me laver avec du jus de tomate ?" répéta Emmett, choqué.

"Ouais, tu dois totalement t'en recouvrir pour faire partir l'odeur." On regarda tous Mark curieusement, se demandant comment il connaissait ça.

"Quoi ? Je l'ai vu sur Discovery Channel une fois." Mark haussa les épaules alors que tout le monde commençait à se gratter la tête en signe de confusion.

"Où diable allons-nous trouver assez de jus de tomate pour couvrir Emmett ?" demanda Jenny. Bonne question. Emmett était si grand qu'il serait nécessaire d'acheter un camion simplement pour qu'il puisse nager dedans.

"Costco. Nous irons prendre quelque chose une fois que la situation du logement aura été réglée," répondit Alice.

"Allons voir à l'intérieur. Tout ne peut pas être mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Brian.

"Diable non. Aucune chance que je rentre là-dedans," dit Rose avec fermeté alors que le reste des filles hochaient la tête.

"Je ne vais pas dedans," chuchotai-je à Edward, alors que je m'agrippai toujours à lui.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à l'intérieur non plus," dit-il.

"Très bien, on ira les premiers," dit Mark.

Mark, Brian, Jack, Garrett et Scott furent les seuls assez braves pour oser entrer. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et il semblait que l'électricité était inexistante.

"Emmett, tu pus trop. Vas t'asseoir là-bas," dit Rose, pointant du doigt un bout de bois à pas de nous.

"Je ne pense pas que ça va aider," dis-je alors qu'Emmett me lançait un regard noir.

"Je n'en peux simplement plus. C'est horrible," dit Rose, serrant son nez avec sa main.

"Je suis d'accord, désolé Em," dit Edward.

Finalement, tout le monde se plaignit de l'odeur émanant d'Emmett et il dut aller encore plus loin et s'assit sur une branche morte avant de jouer avec son iPhone.

Après quelques minutes, les cinq gars coururent hors de la cabane, agitant leurs mains autour de leurs visages et de leurs têtes.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur ?" demanda Stacey.

"Il y a des toiles d'araignée partout. L'électricité ne semble pas marcher, pas plus que l'eau. Et je pense qu'il y a plus de quelques _choses_ vivant là, en plus de ce putois. C'est mauvais," dit Jack.

Nous attendîmes encore une heure avant qu'Esme et Carlisle reviennent. Ils ne semblaient pas heureux.

"Eh bien, il s'avère que nous avons été dupes. On nous a trompés pour louer cet endroit et tous les hôtels et les cabanes alentours sont réservés pour les vacances de printemps. Nous n'avons pas d'autre chose que de rester ici," dit Carlisle.

"Vous êtes sérieux ?" cria Alice.

"Il n'y a ni électricité ni eau courante," dit Brian.

"Je préférerais dormir dehors dans les bois," dit Scott.

"Nous ne pouvons pas à cause de l'ogre puant là-bas m'a dit de laisser le matériel de camping à l'école !" hurla Alice alors qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?" paniqua-t-elle alors que Jasper tentait de la calmer.

Je me tournai vers Edward avec probablement les plus grands yeux que j'avais jamais eu alors que la peur me parcourait. "Je suis terrifiée par les araignées, Edward. Tu m'as vu. Il pourrait y en avoir des centaines dedans, je vais peut-être m'évanouir," chuchotai-je, alors que je m'agrippai à son t-shirt.

Il attrapa ma main, essayant de me faire desserrer ma prise. "C'est bon, Bella. Nous trouverons un moyen de nettoyer tout. Tout ira bien," dit-il calmement mais ça n'aidait pas.

Je commençai à paniquer, essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations alors qu'Edward agitait ses mains devant moi pour me donner de l'air. La tension dans l'air s'épaissit alors que tout le monde commençait à devenir nerveux et effrayé. Qu'allions-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Il n'y a aucune chance que nous survivions. Nous devions rentrer à la maison. C'était la seule réponse.

"Tout le monde se calme," cria Jasper alors que tout le monde arrêtait de parler.

Carlisle s'éclaira la gorge. "Merci, Jasper. Nous allons trouver un moyen pour que ça marche. Les garçons, nous avons besoin d'y aller en premier pour inspecter les cabanes pour être sûr que nous n'avons pas des visiteurs _non désirés_. Les filles, vous aurez besoin d'acheter des produits pour nettoyer et puis nous rejoindre. A ce moment là, nous espérons avons de l'électricité et l'eau courant," dit Carlisle.

Espérer ? Oh, dieu, ça allait être une longue semaine.

* * *

**Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire :D  
**


End file.
